


In Focus

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 199,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: ¿Puede alguien enamorarse a través del lente de una cámara?Eren no lo tiene muy claro, pero sabe que desde que vio a aquel desconocido, su vida no ha sido la misma.Levi no comprende porque aquel chico insiste tanto en que pose para él, pero sí entiende que desde que aquel par de ojos verdes entraron a su vida, sus noches parecen menos oscuras; entonces, ¿nos arriesgamos?





	1. En Blanco y Negro

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 1:**

**En Blanco y Negro**

****

**_La vida es una buena foto en blanco y negro. Hay blanco, hay negro, y un montón de sombras en medio._ **

**_(Karl Heiner)_ **

 

 

 

A esa hora de la mañana, casi nada más despuntar el alba, la playa aún estaba levemente cubierta de aquella niebla baja y espesa que provocaba el tipo de frío húmedo que parecía colarse entre la ropa y meterse bajo la piel. Aquel frío que evocaba chimeneas encendidas para secarse un poco y chocolate caliente para intentar entrar en calor; aquel frío que despertaba deseos de estar refugiado en casa sin nada más que hacer que tumbarse en el sofá arrebujado en una gruesa manta leyendo algún buen libro.

Sí, aquella tempestuosa mañana de finales de noviembre era sin duda perfecta para ello; pero en cambio, Eren se encontraba allí, congelándose hasta el tuétano a causa de una tontería o, mejor dicho, debido a los demonios internos que aún era incapaz de controlar.

Había pasado una noche inquieta, donde durmió a saltos, despertando de tanto en tanto entre sueños demasiado vividos y notando el corazón acelerado cada vez que lo hacía a causa de la ansiedad. ¿Hacía cuantos meses que no le ocurría aquello?, se preguntó. Seis o siete, más de medio año si las cuentas no le fallaban. Realmente llegó a creer que ya estaba bien, que estaba sanando; sin embargo, bastó con que su hermana y Jean lo llamaran la noche anterior para felicitarlo y otra vez algo dentro de Eren comenzó a amenazar con desmoronarse.

Estaba seguro de que Armin se pondría furioso cuando se enterara.

Y aquella estúpida llamada, se dijo con resentimiento, era la verdadera culpable de que estuviese allí esa fría mañana ya que, resignado al saber que no podría volver a pegar ojo, Eren prefirió levantarse nada más ver que la primera claridad del día aparecía como una fina línea en el horizonte antes que seguir acostado en su cama revolcándose en su dolor.  Así que, luego de vestirse con un par de desgastados vaqueros azules y el grueso suéter negro que le había obsequiado su madre hacía un par de semana, le dejó una nota a Armin para avisarle donde iba, tomó del perchero el anorak gris de cuello alto para abrigarse bien y salió a dar una vuelta a la playa junto a su cámara.

A pesar del frío reinante y de saber que no era una idea razonable en esa época del año, de todos modos Eren se sentó en la arena que parecía casi húmeda a causa de lo helada que estaba. Una vez se hubo descalzado y quitado las medias, se puso nuevamente de pie y un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo a causa de la baja temperatura, pero aun así disfrutó al sentir la rugosa textura de los diminutos granitos contra su piel desnuda y la briza persistente que le revolvía los rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño que escapaban de la corta coleta que se hizo y le obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos de tanto en tanto. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aquel gélido aire salobre, Eren acercó el visor de la cámara a su ojo derecho, enfocó hacia el mar embravecido y disparó.

Aunque a algunos les parecía una tontería, Eren sentía que sus mejores fotografías resultaban cuando podía conectar profundamente con el entorno que lo rodeaba. Olores, sonidos, el tacto de las cosas, todo eso para él era casi como un ritual que lo ayudaba a concentrarse y que hacía que una toma simple pudiese transformarse en una maravillosa. La fotografía era sin duda algo que se capturaba a través de los ojos pero, la esencia de las mismas, para él, eran todas aquellas sensaciones que percibía cuando estaba completamente enfocado en su objetivo.

Después de tomar unas cuantas fotos más, decidió moverse un poco antes de comenzar a entumecerse. Metió las medias dentro de sus deportivas negras y amarró estas a la correa del bolso de la cámara antes de avanzar más hacia el norte que era donde se hallaba el puerto de la ciudad y que solía ser la zona de más actividad a esa hora tan temprana.

Mientras paseaba, Eren levantó el rostro y observó el cielo color gris acero de esa mañana, salpicado aquí y allá por oscuras y amenazantes nubes que presagiaban lluvia; quizás, se dijo, el pronóstico del tiempo no se equivocaba del todo y aquella semana tendrían tormentas eléctricas. Si era así, tal vez podría intentar obtener alguna buena fotografía de aquello para la exposición. Fotografiar durante una tormenta era algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Contempló como el mar embravecido, cuyo sonido parecía ensordecedor en la playa silenciosa, hacía que las olas golpearan la orilla con fuerza brutal, dejando a su paso un grueso borde de espuma blanca que bordeaba la arena cual encaje, miles de gotitas saladas suspendidas en el aire y, desperdigadas por la orilla mojada, un sinfín de pequeñas y brillantes caracolas multicolores que las mismas aguas se encargaba de remover de un lado a otra tras cada nueva arremetida.

Un par de fotografías más salieron de aquella bonita imagen de contrastes entre la crudeza fiera del invierno próximo y la sencilla belleza de aquel millar de conchillas esparcidas como estrellas o joyas en aquel manto oscuro. Aquella tarde, se dijo Eren mientras las pasaba con rapidez en el monitor para revisarlas, las traspasaría al ordenador y las trabajaría un poco. Las más bonitas de aquella muestra se las enviaría a Historia. Estaba seguro de que a ella le encantarían.

Con algo de dificultad ya que tenía los dedos un poco rígidos a causa del frío, rebuscó en el bolsillo del anorak hasta que encontró su móvil para ver la hora. Apenas eran pasadas las siete de la mañana, así que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para tomar algunas fotografías más antes de tener que regresar a casa para desayunar y prepararse para ir a clases.

El potente y cercano ladrido de un perro lo hizo voltear curioso; era bastante extraño encontrarse con alguien paseando por la playa a esa hora de la mañana, algo que Eren sabía perfectamente ya que él solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. En cuanto este entró corriendo en su campo de visión, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos siguieron al muy activo animal que, veloz como era, se fue de lleno contra las olas una y otra vez, jugando y saltando mientras sus ladridos se mezclaban con el clamor incesante del encrespado mar; parecía pasárselo en grande.

Divertido ante aquel espectáculo, Eren levantó la cámara e hizo algunas cuantas tomas. Pudiendo verlo ahora mucho mejor a través del zoom del lente, se percató que aquel era un hermoso ejemplar de labrador retriever, con su lustroso pelaje negro ahora empapado y pegado al cuerpo a causa del agua. Un par de gaviotas gritaron insistentemente mientras volaban más bajo de lo usual, como si quisieran tentar al can para molestarlo, y como no, este al verlas se volvió loco.

—¡Maldita bestezuela, ven aquí de una puta vez!

El tono imperioso de aquellas palabras hizo que el enfoque de Eren se desplazara del animal al recién llegado que supuso era el dueño del animal. Evidentemente agitado, el sujeto llegó casi a la orilla de la playa donde se encontraba el perro todavía dando brincos y soltando ladridos mientras intentaba capturar a alguna de sus osadas acosadoras.

—¡Quieto! —soltó el otro de pronto con una voz potente y tal tono de mando que hasta a Eren le dieron ganas de obedecerle de la misma forma que lo hizo el animal en ese momento; este jadeaba nervioso y con la lengua afuera, pero observaba con auténtica devoción al hombre, y cuando este se acuclilló a su altura para quedar frente a él y le posó una mano en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, gimió bajito, lleno de felicidad—. Tch, mierda, estás hecho un asco.

A través de su cámara Eren observó todo aquello casi como si fuese una película. Vio al chico, porque ahora que lo miraba bien era evidente que tenía solo unos cuantos años más que él, ponerse de pie otra vez mientras sacaba un blanco pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón para limpiarse la mano y como posteriormente volvía a doblarlo y guardarlo; ¿en serio?, se preguntó divertido. ¿Quién en aquella época llevaba un pañuelo? Aquel sujeto sí que era extraño.

Con su atenta mirada todavía puesta sobre él, Eren vio como el desconocido se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los oscuros vaqueros y se quedaba muy quieto viendo hacia el mar mientras el perro, ahora completamente obediente, se sentaba a su lado.

De pie ante el océano con el can a su lado, el chico tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el fuerte viento le agitara el negro cabello ligeramente corto, azotándolo sin clemencia contra el blanco inmaculado de su frente y sus pómulos. Vestía casi completamente de negro, desde sus botines fuertes perfectamente lustrados, pasando por los vaqueros impecables en los que tenía enfundadas sus manos, hasta la cazadora de cuero que, a pesar del viento frío, llevaba abierta. Solo la blanca camiseta que tenía puesta debajo rompía aquel efecto oscuro, pero de una manera agradable, ya que el níveo color de la tela parecía matizarse casi a la perfección con aquella pálida piel. La oscura arena mojada a sus pies, el gris tormentoso del cielo a su alrededor y el salvaje mar de aquel mismo tono, roto de tanto el tanto por la blanca espuma, eran un fondo perfecto.

Conteniendo el aliento a causa de la impresión, Eren pensó que aquella era una imagen hermosa; un extraordinario encuadre de contraste en blanco y negro, con un sinfín de grises intermedios.

Sin lugar a dudas, una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en sus veinte años de vida.

Sobresaltado ante lo que acababa de hacer, Eren se dio cuenta, con cierto arrepentimiento, que acababa de tomar una serie de fotografías del sujeto mientras lo observaba. No fue su intención por supuesto, sin embargo, absorto ante aquel cuadro sus dedos se movieron solos y comenzó a disparar sin pensarlo.

Avergonzado consigo mismo, bajó la cámara de inmediato dispuesto a borrar las tomas; no obstante, en ese preciso momento el chico, como si recién advirtiera su presencia, giró el serio rostro para observarlo con una acerada mirada y Eren pensó que perfectamente podría morirse allí mismo.

Aquel intercambio de miradas no habría durado más de cinco segundos, pero para él fue como si hubiesen abierto el suelo bajo sus pies. Notó que el rostro se le enrojecía, seguramente a causa de la culpa y la vergüenza de ser casi descubierto, y tamborileó nerviosamente los dedos sobre el cuerpo de su cámara. Por su lado, el desconocido apartó la vista de él con un gesto lánguido y, luego de inclinarse un poco para decirle algo al perro que Eren fue incapaz de oír por completo ya que sus palabras parecieron ser tragadas por el ruido del mar, se dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha, dejándole a él plantado en aquel sitio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la sangre atronándole en los oídos; tan alterado como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento importante.

Cuando la figura del hombre y el animal se perdieron en la distancia, Eren volvió a su cámara y comenzó a repasar las fotografías que acababa de tomarle. Eran once en total, todas muy similares aunque al mismo tiempo, distintas. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener el ordenador allí mismo para poder traspasarlas y estudiarlas con detenimiento, sin embargo tendría que esperar hasta llegar a casa. ¿Pero le daría tiempo de hacerlo antes de alistarse e irse a la universidad? Quizás si no desayunaba…

Una revelación, casi como un aguijonazo doloroso y amargo, se coló en su consciencia aterrizándolo nuevamente en la tierra y quitándole aquella extraña felicidad de golpe.

Lentamente comenzó a pasar una tras otra las fotografías del chico desconocido y decidió que iba a borrarlas, no solo porque tomar fotos de alguien sin su consentimiento podía considerarse una falta grave, sino porque también con eso estaba rompiendo la promesa que él mismo se hizo tiempo atrás. Lo que aquel día entre lágrimas se prometió.

Pero a pesar de su determinación, no pudo hacerlo. La imagen de aquel chico reflejada en el monitor parecía agitarle algo por dentro, gritarle, sacudirlo, como si lo hubiera despertado de un largo, largo sueño. Un sueño del que ni siquiera él mismo era consiente de estar soñando.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, mitad desasosiego, mitad resignación, Eren guardó finalmente la cámara en el bolso y volvió a sentarse en la arena para calzarse.

Mientras enfilaba rumbo al departamento que compartía con Armin, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana. En el chico desconocido, en aquel extraño encuentro. En la hermosa imagen que el otro protagonizó sin querer, haciendo que él olvidara su decisión y logrando que sucumbiera a la tentación después de casi dos años: fotografiar a otra persona por el simple placer de querer hacerlo.

 

——o——

 

Realmente hacía un frío de los mil demonios, pensó Eren mientras encogía un poco más los hombros para arrebujarse en el anorak y se llevaba las manos a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento en un intento de darles algo de calor antes de frotarlas con fuerza. Llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando en la playa apenas iluminada por la primera luz del día y ya se estaba planteando la idea de regresar a casa; tal vez debería hacerlo, se dijo, pero sabía que aquella extraña ansiedad que lo embargaba desde el viernes no se lo permitiría; lo atosigaría sin dejarlo concentrarse en nada como los días anteriores, así que seguiría allí un poco más, quizás hoy tuviese suerte. Solo esperaba no acabar cogiendo un catarro.

Aunque Eren estaba acostumbrado a madrugar de vez en cuando para tomar algunas fotografías al amanecer porque aquella luminosidad era una de las mejores, por lo general el domingo era su día sagrado y nada ni nadie lo sacaba de la cama antes de las once a menos que fuese una emergencia; no obstante, él mismo decidió la noche anterior sacrificar aquella mañana, y allí estaba, apenas despuntada el alba y de pie sobre la gélida arena, pendiente de cada movimiento extraño que percibía, rogando una y otra vez para sus adentros, casi como un mantra, que el chico del otro día regresara.

Casi parecía que estuviese obsesionado con él. Casi…

Después de aquel extraño encuentro, Eren fue incapaz de quedarse tranquilo. Ese día no revisó las fotos de inmediato al llegar al departamento como quiso hacer en un comienzo, sino que las dejó guardadas en la memoria de su cámara durante toda la jornada de clases, observándolas de tanto en tanto y notando como la ansiedad se iba apoderando más y más de él a medida que las horas pasaban. Si sus compañeros de clase lo notaron raro, no le dijeron nada; sin embargo fue Moblit Berner, su maestro de Diseño Fotográfico, quien le preguntó si le ocurría algo, a lo que él se escudó en el pretexto de que todavía estaba un poco nervioso por la invitación que este le había hecho para la exposición que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres meses.

Al pensar nuevamente en la exposición, Eren no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez un poco ansioso, con aquella mezcla de nervios e incertidumbre que sentía le apretaba el pecho y le revolvía el estómago. Como casi siempre, su parte más cobarde estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de fallar y arruinar aquel ofrecimiento; sin embargo, la otra mitad de él estaba feliz porque, ¿cómo no estarlo? Aquella sería la primera oportunidad de verdad que tendría de exponer su trabajo en una galería importante. Sería su primera oportunidad en serio para que otros vieran lo que él quería enseñar, para que él pudiese observar el cómo reaccionaban los demás a su manera de mirar el mundo. Sería su primera oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre que iba en serio con la fotografía y que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal como él creía.

Cuando el jueves recién pasado Moblit le habló de la exposición conjunta y le ofreció la oportunidad de participar en ella junto a él mismo y otros tres alumnos de cuarto año, Eren casi explotó de la emoción. De inmediato les envió un mensaje a sus amigos para contarles sobre la buena noticia y llamó a su madre, Carla, para informarle. Desde luego, ella compartió su misma felicidad y le prometió que iría sin falta el día de la inauguración para darle su apoyo junto a Grisha, su padre; le dijo también que ambos estaban muy orgulloso de él y lo mucho que se estaba esforzando. Y por supuesto, aquella misma noche, un poco más tarde, también le llamaron para felicitarlo su hermana y Jean; y a pesar de la alegría que le proporcionó a Eren el compartir su felicidad con ellos, de igual modo una parte dentro de él se desmoronó de golpe. Y fue en ese momento en el que su mundo otra vez colisionó, despedazándolo, enfrentando el presente con el pasado que intentaba dejar atrás con desesperación y todo volvió a descontrolarse. Ansiedad, miedo, rabia, dolor, vergüenza y profunda tristeza. Demasiadas emociones que digerir en muy poco tiempo, y él se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Y aquel dolor fue el que lo impulsó a salir de la cama nada más amanecer dos días atrás, después de aquella nefasta noche de descanso. Fue la acuciante necesidad de desterrar a sus fantasmas la que lo llevó a caminar por la solitaria playa para tomar fotografías, porque cuando Eren tenía una cámara en sus manos, se calmaba; la vida asustaba menos. Enfocar y ver el mundo a través de un lente, filtrado, inmutable, hacía que el miedo y el dolor disminuyeran. La fotografía se convirtió en su escudo, y él permitía que todo aquello que sentía e intentaba mantener oculto fluyera a través de una foto. Que lo que no podía exponer con palabras, se reflejara en una imagen.

El potente y frenético ladrido de un perro lo puso de inmediato en alerta, logrando que su corazón se acelerara poco a poco durante la espera. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, ya que unos pocos minutos después vio al animal llegar corriendo a la playa y retozar en la arena como un loco, aunque en esta ocasión no se tiró a cazar las olas como la vez anterior; no tuvo que esperar mucho más para ver aparecer nuevamente al chico que parecía ser el dueño del can, que con paso cadencioso se acercó hasta la orilla para observar como el perro corría de un lado a otro desfogando su energía.

Disimuladamente, Eren enfocó su cámara hacia el joven utilizando el monitor en vez del visor para no parecer tan descarado y, conteniendo el aliento, hizo unas cuantas tomas. Si el otro sujeto lo pillaba fotografiándolo y no le parecía bien, en verdad podía meterse en serios problemas. Era un riesgo enorme, Eren era plenamente consciente de ello, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo ya que “ese” era su principal motivo para ir a aquella playa esa tempestuosa mañana de finales de otoño.

Cuando el viernes pasado llegó de la universidad, después de cenar con su amigo Armin, se encerró en su cuarto y revisó a consciencia las fotografías que hubo tomado esa mañana, todavía dividido entre si lo mejor sería borrarlas o dejarlas guardadas en sus archivos; no obstante, nada más verlas, Eren supo con certeza que no iba a deshacerse de ellas, no cuando todas eran muy buenas fotos y dos de ellas eran simplemente _perfectas_. Como pocas veces la luz fue la propicia, ni demasiado intensa ni demasiado débil, ideal para aquel tipo de toma, y ciertamente el tormentoso paisaje con el mar de fondo, era en verdad hermoso. Pero lo que más destacaba de aquellas imágenes, era el modelo. Aunque el chico solo estaba de perfil, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin hacer aparentemente nada especial, algo en él parecía gritar “mírame, obsérvame, veme”. Era casi como un imán, que hacía que los ojos del espectador se quedaran prendados de su esbelta y oscura figura, como si exudara un extraño y atrayente hechizo.

A pesar de su determinación inicial de dejar aquello de lado, Eren trabajó hasta tarde en las dos fotografías que más le gustaron hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado y las imprimió. Una vez el papel estuvo seco y pudo tenerlas en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que quizás aquellas fotos eran unas de las mejores que había realizado en los últimos años, pero, ¿fue solo cosa de suerte, algo de talento o aquella magia era gracias al modelo que, sin saberlo, posó sin él? Eren no lo tenía muy claro, pero estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Y entonces una alocada idea comenzó a cobrar forma dentro de su cabeza, motivándolo a ir la mañana anterior a la playa dispuesto a encontrar al misterioso desconocido; pero no tuvo suerte, o mejor dicho, la tuvo más o menos, ya que cuando Eren llegó, el chico y su perro ya se estaban marchando y él no pudo hallar un excusa convincente para acercarse y hablarle porque, ¿y si lo recordaba del día anterior? ¿Y si creía que era una especie de psicópata o un acosador? ¿Se podía considerar un acosador si iba durante dos días seguidos a buscarlo? Realmente, realmente esperaba que no.

No obstante, Eren era terriblemente obstinado cuando deseaba algo, así que esa mañana se levantó todavía más temprano y esperó con paciencia en el mismo sitio donde lo vio la primera vez, confiando en que se encontrarían nuevamente. Y a pesar de que la noche anterior se quedó dormido planeando algunas excusas convincentes que le sirvieran para poder entablar conversación con el desconocido, Eren todavía no estaba demasiado convencido con ninguna de ellas; aun así, se dijo con seguridad que cuando ese momento llegara, algo se le ocurriría.

Y en ese instante su deseo acababa de cumplirse. Y él estaba parado allí como un idiota, sin saber qué hacer, con el cerebro en blanco. ¡Por favor, que algo sucediera! ¡Que alguien, quien fuera, lo iluminara y lo ayudara antes de perder otra oportunidad!

Eren esperó unos segundos tras aquel ruego, pero nada pasó… y allí seguía el chico frente a su cámara, tan quieto y silencioso como días antes.

En aquella ocasión, se fijó él, el desconocido vestía levemente distinto a su primer encuentro. Aunque los botines y los pantalones seguían siendo entallados y negros, en vez de la cazadora de cuero, ahora el muchacho llevaba un grueso suéter blanco de cuello alto que le daba un aire un poco más angelical y menos de chico malo como el de la vez anterior. Mientras lo enfocaba en la cámara y tomaba unas cuantas fotografías de él, Eren pensó en que este era realmente guapo. En verdad deseaba poder hablar con él, poder conocerlo…

El peligroso rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos lo asustó un poco, dejándolo desconcertado. ¿Qué significaba aquello?, se preguntó inquieto. A pesar de que a Eren solían gustarle mucho las personas y era bastante sociable, no habituaba comportarse de ese modo con los desconocidos, con quienes siempre se mostraba más reservado, pero ahora… ¡Estaba casi desesperado porque le notara!

Eren no creía que aquel cambio en su forma de ser le gustase demasiado.

Estaba tan ensimismado regañándose a sí mismo por su comportamiento que no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Cuando Eren sintió el golpe en medio del pecho y cayó de espaldas en la arena conteniendo un quejido de dolor, notó como el aire escapaba por completo de sus pulmones a la vez que un enorme y cálido peso caía sobre él que, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, tuvo que soportar como una larga y húmeda lengua pasaba una y otra vez por su rostro.

—¡Maldición! ¡ _Ludwig_ , detente! ¡Quieto! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

Eren se sintió de pronto liberado y lentamente abrió los ojos un poco asustado, encontrándose cara a cara con el joven desconocido que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y algo de preocupación en su atractivo rostro. Sintiendo que se sonrojaba furiosamente al tener su atención puesta sobre él, intentó sentarse como pudo en la arena y respiró profundamente un par de veces, aliviado. Genial, al parecer sus costillas estaban intactas aunque dolían un poco.

—Oi, ¿estás bien?

Eren levantó la vista y, esperando parecer más calmado de lo que se sentía en verdad, observó al otro chico, quien sujetaba firmemente al perro por el collar para evitar que siguiera haciendo travesuras. Tenía una voz bonita, pensó de inmediato al oírlo; calmada, baja y lo suficientemente profunda para crear un sonido atrayente y envolvente. Asimismo, a aquella corta distancia, pudo observar por primera vez sus ojos que, bordeados por marcadas ojeras oscuras, eran de un pálido y brillante gris claro, como el del mar en invierno cuando obtiene un leve reflejo de luz solar. Eren también vio algunos sutiles matices más oscuros en sus iris, y se preguntó si con la iluminación adecuada estos se verían más azules en algunos momentos. Su pudiese fotografiarlo…

—¡Dios, mi cámara! —gritó al tiempo que, desesperado, se giró a buscar el aparato que estaba tirado en la arena a su lado. Un nudo de verdadero pánico le atenazó las entrañas al imaginarse el daño que esta podría haber sufrido. Había sacrificado tres meses completos de su trabajo a medio tiempo para poder comprársela, viviendo con lo justo que pudo ahorrar meses antes. Aquel fue el medio año más miserable de su vida y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

—Espera —oyó que le decía el desconocido acuclillándose a su lado, pero esa vez él no le hizo caso, preocupado como estaba revisando la cámara y cerrando un ojo para examinar con el otro la lente y el objetivo—. Oi, mocoso, te he dicho que esperes.

Eren contuvo el aliento cuando notó la férrea sujeción sobre su muñeca izquierda. Miró sorprendido y un poco boquiabierto al chico cuando vio que este se llevaba sin miramientos su mano a la altura de sus ojos y la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes un corte muy feo aquí. No parece demasiado profundo, pero está sangrando bastante y hay que desinfectarlo de inmediato —le soltó el otro sujeto con una calma que contrastaba a millas con el pánico creciente de Eren—. Oi, estás pálido, mocoso. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te da miedo la sangre?

Eren negó con un vehemente gesto y contuvo el aliento al ver la herida que tenía en la mano, levemente abierta y sangrante y llena de arena pegoteada, un horror. Era un tajo largo, que comenzaba justo bajo el dedo anular y se curvaba un poco hacia el pulgar para acabar casi llegando al talón, cerca de la muñeca. Eren pensó al verla que se asemejaba bastante a una línea de la vida invertida.

—Y-yo no… me di cuenta de que me hice daño —le dijo al otro, como intentando excusarse—. No siento dolor. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Tch, luego va a dolerte una putada. Ya verás —le soltó el desconocido que en ese momento se puso de rodillas en la arena, a su lado, y comenzó a envolverle la sangrante herida en un inmaculado pañuelo blanco que rápidamente comenzó a teñirse de rojo. Eren intentó apartar la mano, pero el otro se la sujetó con más fuerza y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se quedase quieto—. Te debes haber cortado con una concha cuando te has caído —le explicó este señalando con un gesto la arena a sus pies repleta de aquellos pequeños sedimentos blanquecinos—. No creo que sea necesario darte puntos, pero, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? Hay uno cerca de aquí.

Él volvió a negar enérgicamente. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso al tener a aquel chico tan cerca.

—N-no es necesario, gracias. Solo necesito llegar a casa y podré atender la herida por mí mismo —Eren intentó sonreír para aliviar la tensión pero el gesto le resultó tan rígido que desistió de inmediato—. En verdad es menos grave de lo que parece.

El desconocido lo miró evaluativamente durante unos segundos y luego, como si aceptara su petición, se puso de pie. El perro que seguía sentado a su lado, gimió bajito.

—Vivo cerca de aquí. Te ayudaré con eso —se sacudió hábilmente con las manos la arena que se le había quedado adherida a los pantalones oscuros y cuando hubo acabado le tendió una de las mismas para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Vamos.

Eren lo miró aterrado.

—¡No, no es necesario! ¡Ya te he dich-! —Al ver la fría mirada de fastidio que le dirigió el otro, se calló de golpe y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía sin protestar más—. Gracias por tu ayuda —murmuró bajito intentando ocultar lo avergonzado y turbado que se sentía.

—Ha sido culpa de esta bestezuela, así que es en parte mi responsabilidad —respondió el chico muy serio, pero a pesar de sus duras palabras acarició suavemente la cabeza del animal cuando este se acercó para caminar a su lado—. Por cierto, soy Levi. Levi Ackerman.

Así que Levi, pensó Eren mientras repetía aquel nombre una y otra vez en silencio, aprendiéndolo, memorizándolo, casi como si quisiera grabarlo en su cabeza, en su lengua, en sus propios labios; y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz al poder poner finalmente una palabra identificativa al rostro que llevaba obsesionándolo durante días.

—Eren Jaeger —respondió, tendiendo su mano buena hacia el otro, quien tardó unos instantes en corresponder al gesto, como si valorara si era adecuado acceder a aquello o no; finalmente el chico aceptó y envolvió en un suave apretón sus pálidos dedos contra los suyos más morenos. Y en ese momento, Eren dejó de lado parte de sus nervios y fue capaz de sonreírle de verdad—. Un gusto conocerte, Levi.

El chico, Levi, no contestó en esa ocasión pero asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y apartó sus ojos de él con rapidez. Luego, sin decirle más, enfiló rumbo fuera de la playa con Eren siguiéndole obedientemente junto al animal que de tanto en tanto lo observaba con ojos lánguidos, como si quisiera pedirle disculpas. Disculpas que Eren no creía merecer, porque acaso, ¿no rogó y rogó por una oportunidad para poder hablar con el chico desconocido? Y allí la tenía, ¿no?, se dijo mientras observaba al otro caminar frente a él con la misma calma atrayente que parecía exudar en sus fotografías

Sí, pensó, en verdad se debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que se deseaba, porque en ocasiones los deseos se hacían realidad de las formas más extrañas, y no siempre se estaba preparado para afrontarlos.

 

——o——

 

Tal y como le dijo Levi, la casa quedaba bastante cerca de la playa. No llevaban ni quince minutos caminado cuando el chico enfiló con paso rápido hacia una de las viviendas que se hallaban en aquella zona residencial que, por lo que Eren había oído, era bastante exclusiva y muy cara; al ver la enorme casa donde el otro estaba ingresando el código de entrada en un panel de control, no le quedó ninguna duda de que seguramente era así.

La vivienda consistía en una bonita y espaciosa estructura de dos plantas que en vez de asemejar un solo bloque como era lo habitual, parecían dos construcciones que se superponían una sobre la otra. La primera planta estaba forjada en pesada madera de ciprés barnizado, conservado en su color natural al igual que los pilares de soporte de la parte baja que le daban altura y la escalera de gruesas barandas que llevaba hacía la entrada principal, mientras que las pequeñas ventanas de madera y el gran ventanal, que daba hacia la playa y al jardín ornamental bellamente cuidado, estaban bordeadas de jambas más oscuras, del mismo tono que la robusta puerta de entrada. Las blancas cortinas abiertas dejaban entrever vagamente un interior ordenado, de decoración sencilla que daba una apariencia casi rustica a la casa; realmente bonito. Sin embargo, lo que dejó a Eren profundamente impresionado, fue la planta superior que, abandonando por completo el estilo impuesto con anterioridad, era una estructura vanguardista en su totalidad, forjada en toda su extensión por cristal y metal, donde los inmensos ventanales que la formaban lo dominaban todo. Incluso el plano tejado que sobresalía un poco y daba la impresión de formar un borde más oscuro, palidecía ante lo impresiónate que resultaba contemplar aquel mirador. En ese momento, con la débil claridad de las primeras luces de aquel día otoñal reflejándose en los vidrios que miraban hacia la playa y el puerto, la casa parecía centellear delicadamente como una joya.

Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería tomar una fotografía desde aquella vista. Seguramente al amanecer o a última hora de la tarde debía ser un espectáculo impresionante, lleno de aquellos colores y matices que solo perduran un segundo antes de desaparecer para siempre y cuyas combinaciones es imposible repetir más de una vez aunque-

—Oi, ¿vienes?

Saliendo de su ensoñación en el acto al oír aquella imperiosa voz llamándolo, en unas pocas zancadas Eren se apresuró hasta la puerta que su anfitrión aún mantenía abierta para que él ingresara. Cuando llegó a su lado, Levi lo observó de una manera curiosa, como si a pesar de serle en apariencia indiferente algo sobre él lo intrigara. Qué vergüenza, pensó Eren. ¿Por qué siempre debía dejarse arrastrar de ese modo cuando alguna cosa llamaba su atención? Jean le dijo en una ocasión, mientras discutían, que el mundo que él veía y el que observaban los demás eran dos cosas muy distintas; que debía empezar a centrarse. Eren estaba comenzando a creer que este tenía razón.

Si el exterior de la casa lo dejó impresionado, entonces no tenía palabras para lo que se encontró una vez dentro de esta. Limpio y ordenado en extremo, el amplio interior de la vivienda seguía la misma línea del exterior rústico en aquella bonita madera de color claro con vigas a la vista. El reluciente piso de planchas de madera, perfectamente lustrado, prácticamente brillaba; Eren estaba casi seguro de que si comiera directamente de aquel suelo correría menos riesgos de encontrar un germen que de los platos de su propia casa. Aquella era una enorme estancia de un solo ambiente en el que se repartían a la perfección la sala de estar que estaba ubicada frente al ventanal; el comedor, también hecho completo de madera fuerte y estilo rustico; y la amplia cocina americana. Una escalera de caracol de hierro forjado negro, del mismo color y material que la chimenea suspendida que estaba en la sala, llevaba a la segunda planta, y lo que él supuso, eran las habitaciones. La decoración del lugar era sencilla, principalmente en blanco como las redondas lámparas colgantes, las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y la mullida alfombra de la sala de estar; el resto se combinaba en una escala de grises que iba desde los más claros como el cuero que forraba el sofá y las dos butacas de madera que estaban cerca de la chimenea, hasta el más oscuro de la isleta de la cocina y los electrodoméstico que se encontraban en ella. Aquella casa parecía tan hermosa e impecable como si hubiese sido directamente sacada de una revista de diseño de interiores, y de eso Eren sabía un montón, porque trabajaba a medio tiempo para una, sin embargo era igual de impersonal. No había nada en ella que la caracterizara. Ni cuadros, no adornos, ni fotografías. De hecho, ni siquiera la repisa que hacía la función de biblioteca tenía un mísero libro que pudiese indicar los gustos e intereses de su dueño. Era como si allí no viviese nadie, y eso a Eren lo hizo sentir un poco extraño, inquieto.

—Lamento la intromisión —murmuró él mientras se quedaba de pie en la entrada sin saber muy bien que hacer, a la vez que observaba como el perro se echaba felizmente a dormir frente a la chimenea encendida como si aquel fuese su lugar y a Levi dirigirse hacia la cocina para lavarse las manos, seguramente de los restos de su sangre.

—Espera aquí un segundo mientras voy a buscar el botiquín —le dijo este, sacando uno de los taburetes de madera que estaban bajo la isleta de la cocina e indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza que tomara asiento—. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

Gracias a su padre y los miles de exámenes a los que lo hizo someterse cuando era más joven, Eren estaba seguro que no, así que negó rápidamente con un gesto y, mientras lo observaba marchar pensó en lo extraño que era aquel chico, porque, ¿qué clase de persona se preocupa de las posibles alergias de alguien? Una más responsable que él, de seguro, se dijo. Y eso que su padre era un médico.

Levi apareció a los pocos minutos a través de una puerta que colindaba con la sala de estar y que Eren no había visto antes, por lo que supuso sería el cuarto de baño de la primera planta. Poniéndose a su lado en la isleta, el chico dejó la cajita blanca que traía consigo y se arremangó el blanco suéter. Eren pudo distinguir, con algo de culpa, unas leves manchas rojizas; su sangre, para ser exactos.

—Te he estropeado el suéter. Lo lamento.

—Tch, no tienes porque. La sangre es un poco fastidiosa de quitar, pero con el tratamiento adecuado sale igualmente, además son solo unas gotas —le dijo Levi restándole importancia al asunto—. Ahora quítate el anorak, será incómodo trabajar si sigues con él puesto —le ordenó sin miramientos, como si estuviese acostumbrado a mandar; sin embargo, Eren no protesto y le hizo caso quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en otro de los taburetes a su lado, junto a su cámara.

—Sabes, en verdad esto no es necesario —le repitió cuando lo observó aplicándose alcohol en gel para desinfectarse las manos—, se me da bastante bien el tratar heridas.

—A mí también —le dijo Levi sin mirarlo siguiera—. Ven aquí —le ordenó nuevamente, señalando el fregadero que parecía brillar de tan limpio que estaba—. Esto va a doler un poco.

Eren apretó los dientes y soltó un siseo cuando sintió el primer contacto del agua fría sobre su piel lacerada. Escocía de una manera horrible pero poco a poco comenzó a notar un leve entumecimiento causado por el gélido líquido y, cuando los dedos de Levi lo tocaron para intentar eliminar los restos de sangre seca y arena pegada, ya no dolía tanto.

Una vez la herida estuvo lo suficientemente limpia, el chico envolvió su mano en una toalla de algodón y le hizo regresar a sentarse en la isleta, donde el procedió a secarlo suavemente, retirar con cuidado los pocos granos de arena aún adherida, desinfectarlo a conciencia y vendarlo con una habilidad sorprendente. No había movimientos innecesarios en sus acciones, por el contrario, estas eran calculadas y precisas, moviendo sus pálidos dedos con rapidez y delicadeza como si estuviese acostumbrado a trabajar de aquella manera. ¿Sería médico como lo era su padre?, se preguntó Eren. Por la manera tan calmada y fría en que se comportaba, era una opción viable, aunque pareciera tan joven.

Mientras lo miraba trabajar silenciosamente en su mano, Eren se permitió observarlo con mayor detenimiento y sintió como se le aceleraba un poco el pulso al percatarse que de cerca Levi era mucho más atractivo de lo que esperaba. El chico tenía pómulos altos, frente amplia y barbilla estilizada, sin duda unos rasgos bonitos y bien definidos aunque un poco finos y delicados para ser un hombre. Además, a pesar de lo mucho que imponía su presencia, Levi no era precisamente alto ni corpulento, todo lo contrario. Sentado a su lado, con él de pie mientras le atendía, Eren quedaba casi a su misma altura ganándole por una mínima diferencia; estaba seguro de que estando frente a frente uno del otro, fácilmente lo superaría en más de veinte centímetros.

En ese momento el chico tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada ante él, por lo que el lacio y lustroso cabello negro que llevaba casi partido al medio le caía suavemente hacia adelante y ocultaba parte de su rostro cual si fuese una cortina. Los ojos de Eren vagaron, sin que pudiese evitarlo, por el cortísimo rapado que el otro llevaba a la altura de la nuca y las sienes y que generaba un contraste perfecto para aquella tez blanca e inmaculada que tanto le encantó en las fotografías. Levi tenía una piel muy pálida, tanto que a él, a la escasa distancia que se encontraban, le era fácil distinguir como algunas delicadas venitas azules se apreciaban sobre el borde del cuello que el suéter dejaba expuesto y en sus muñecas descubiertas, extendiéndose como una fina y palpitante tela de araña; Eren, fascinado, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría el tocarlas con sus dedos, ¿podría notar la sangre fluir bajo ellas? ¿Serían rápidos o acompasados sus latidos?

Apartando de su cabeza aquel pensamiento absurdo y peligroso, Eren se removió inquieto en el taburete que estaba sentado y se ganó una mirada de mudo reproche por parte de aquel par de afilados ojos grises, que enmarcados por las delgadas cejas oscuras, parecían observar con eterna indiferencia y fastidio al mundo.

Sí, se dijo él, Levi Ackerman era increíblemente guapo. Tanto que ante su presencia el estómago comenzaba a agitársele como si tuviese un millar de mariposas revoloteando dentro.

—Listo —puntualizó el chico pasados unos minutos cuando dio el toque final al vendaje. Eren lo observó pensativo mientras este regresaba al fregadero para lavarse las manos.

—Gracias, ha sido muy amable de tu parte, Levi. No deberías haberte molestado.

—Tch, ya te dije que toda esta mierda fue culpa de _Ludwig_ , así que ya estamos a mano —le dijo el otro al tiempo que depositaba un vaso de agua frente a él y le tendía un par de pastillas—. Analgésicos. No era una jodida broma cuando dije que luego te va a doler.

Eren se tomó las pastillas obedientemente y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el cálido peso sobre su rodilla. El perro, _Ludwig_ , se había levantado del sitio donde dormía hacía unos minutos atrás, de seguro alertado al haber oído su nombre. En aquel momento observaba a Eren con ojillos de adoración y él le rascó la cabeza haciendo que el animal gimiera bajito de satisfacción.

—¿Le pusiste _Ludwig_ por Beethoven, el músico? —le preguntó con curiosidad a Levi que en ese instante estaba guardando todo perfectamente ordenado en el botiquín. Un deje de sonrisa, muy leve, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo se formó en aquellos delgados labios.

—Es _Ludwig_ por Ludwig Boltzmann, el físico —aclaró, y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia al ver su mirada de consternación—. Su dueña, Hange, es licenciada en física y se especializa en mecánica cuántica.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¿Entonces el perro no es tuyo?

Levi negó con un gesto.

—Solo lo estoy cuidando durante dos semanas ya que ella ha ido a dar unas conferencias a Mitra —explicó—. Cuando Hange no está, este bicho se pone muy inquieto, así que esa es la causa de su mal comportamiento. O la mayor parte, quiero creer. Con los cuidados de Hange nunca se sabe, está bastante loca, así que puede que este animal también este ya un poco demente.

Un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento que Eren fue incapaz de identificar con claridad, se instaló en su pecho al oírle hablar de aquella mujer, lo que era absurdo ya que él ni siquiera la conocía; tal vez, se dijo preocupado, se debía a la forma en que Levi hablaba de ella, con indudable comodidad y camaradería a pesar de sus quejas, porque el evidente cariño que se apreciaba bajo sus palabras dejaba muy claro que tenían una relación muy cercana y fuerte, y el ser testigo de eso hizo que Eren se sintiera incómodo.

—Entonces… ¿ella es tu novia? —le soltó sin pensar mientras seguía acariciando suavemente al perro que seguía a su lado. De inmediato, al darse cuenta de su poco tacto, quiso retractarse de aquella absurda pregunta; pero no tuvo tiempo porque los ojos de Levi se clavaron en él, muy abiertos, casi al punto de parecer escandalizado.

—¡Demonios, no! Tendría que estar muy jodido de la cabeza para hacer una idiotez así. Hange es un poco… desquiciada —le explicó e hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Además ya tiene a un idiota que se ha dejado embaucar por ella —nuevamente Levi se alejó dándole la espalda y comenzó a llenar de agua la jarra eléctrica.

—Entonces —volvió a insistir Eren aprovechando que el otro chico no lo estaba mirando. Se sentía nervioso, y era consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar, pero conociéndose sabía que no soportaría quedarse con la duda—, ¿eso significa que no estás con nadie en este momento?

Con lentitud, los ojos de Levi volvieron a posarse sobre él, una fina línea gris de parpados entrecerrados que lo observaba fría y pensativamente; ante aquella gélida mirada Eren contuvo el aliento, casi con miedo. Apenas conocía aquel chico, pero estaba seguro de que este no tendría ningún reparo en mandarlo a la mierda si creía que él estaba sobrepasando los límites, ¿y no era lo lógico? Él mismo solía ser muy reservado con los extraños, y sin embargo en ese momento se desconocía. No sabía que le pasaba. ¿Es que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una simple fotografía? ¡¿Por qué la tierra no se lo tragaba o lo fulminaba un rayo de una maldita vez antes de que siguiera avergonzándose a sí mismo de ese modo?!

Levi apartó la mirada de su rostro, casi con molestia y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea. Eren tragó saliva con fuerza, esperando su condena…

Pero esta no llegó.

—No, en este momento no estoy con nadie.

A Eren le hubiese gustado engañarse, poder decirse que aquella revelación no provocó nada en él, que no significaba nada; sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la alegría creciente que lo embargó al oír la respuesta de Levi en parte era producida por el alivio. Un alivio estúpido si se tenía en cuenta que probablemente después de aquel encuentro no volverían a verse otra vez.

Y ya iba siendo tiempo de marcharse… ¡Su cámara!

Casi como activado por un resorte, Eren se puso de pie asustando un poco a _Ludwig_ y fue a buscar su cámara a toda prisa. ¡Con todo el revuelo por lo de su herida y el conocer a Levi se olvidó por completo de ella! ¡Por favor, Dios, que no le hubiese ocurrido ningún daño irreparable!

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó Levi acercándose a él. Su frialdad anterior parecía haber desaparecido de momento, siendo remplazada por una leve preocupación en sus palabras.

Eren lo miró compungido.

—Levi, sé que ya debería marcharme y dejarte tranquilo, pero necesitaré abusar de tu hospitalidad un poco más. ¿Podrías prestarme un paño limpio que no te importe se pueda ensuciar un poco para poder dejar mi cámara? Realmente necesito revisarla.

—Claro. No hay problema —respondió el otro antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la planta superior. Se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño para preguntarle antes de subir—: ¿Vas a necesitar algo más?

—Solo eso, gracias —le dijo Eren mientras comenzaba a sacar del bolso los útiles básicos para el cuidado de su equipo que llevaba siempre consigo por si ocurrían situaciones de ese tipo.

Unos pocos minutos después, oyó a Levi bajar las escalares y acercarse hacia él. Este le enseñó dos piezas de tela blanca, que al tenerlas sujetas de cualquier manera no tenían forma definida como para poder identificar que eran.

—Algodón y toalla, no sé si alguna pueda ser mejor que la otra —le explicó ofreciéndole ambas.

—Algodón —murmuró Eren, sorprendido por lo detallista que este era y tomó la, que ahora distinguía, camiseta que Levi le tendía—. Graci… as —terminó de decir casi atragantándose con sus palabras ante lo que sus ojos vieron y sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a acelerársele dentro del pecho.

La palma izquierda de Levi, expuesta en ese momento ante él, lucía una fina y blanquecina cicatriz ya casi deslucida por el tiempo. Una cicatriz que comenzaba justo bajo el dedo anular y se curvaba un poco hacia el pulgar para acabar casi llegando al talón, cerca de la muñeca. Una cicatriz que lucía casi como una línea de la vida invertida. Una cicatriz que parecía casi una copia exacta de la herida que acababa de sufrir él.

Eren no creía en las coincidencias ni en el destino. Para él la vida y las oportunidades que te aparecían eran cosas que aprovechabas en el momento si te atrevías o dejabas pasar si eras un cobarde, ¿cómo iba a ser que deidades divinas o el karma o el cosmos decidieran el futuro por ti? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Una idiotez! Pero en ese momento, mientras observaba la mano que Levi tenía extendida hacia él, a la cabeza de Eren volvió el vago recuerdo de una de las última pláticas que tuvo con Historia días atrás, en la que ella insistía que el universo nos daba pequeñas señales para indicarnos el camino correcto, y debían aprovecharlas. Él, por supuesto, desdeñó con una sonrisa todas aquellas tonterías cursis.

Hasta ese momento.

Porque viendo frente a él al chico de los fríos ojos grises y recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde aquel primer encuentro, Eren ya no estaba tan seguro. Demasiadas coincidencias, pensó, o tal vez, como le dijo su amiga, señales. Quizás Levi Ackerman apareció en su vida por una razón. Aquellas fotografías fueron por algo.

Posiblemente, se dijo Eren notando la ya familiar punzada de dolor que lo embargaba a veces, había llegado el momento de seguir adelante y destrabar el reloj que de forma inconsciente dejó estático dos años atrás…

 

——o——

 

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Levi, a causa de su TOC, era que personas desconocidas estuvieran en su casa y desordenaran sus cosas. Era increíblemente pulcro con el aseo y ordenado en extremo; para él todo tenía su lugar, y le gustaba que se mantuviese así, siempre. Con sus amigos y conocidos podía soportar aquel tipo de invasión hasta cierto punto, pero con desconocidos esto solía ponerlo terriblemente ansioso, sin excepción. Por ese motivo le sorprendió un poco que la presencia de Eren Jaeger no lo incomodara tanto como debería haber esperado. El chico era, sin lugar a duda, el tipo de persona que Levi más detestaba: hablador, inquieto, invasivo y curioso. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiada energía contendida en un cuerpo; y aun así lo invitó a su casa, aunque fuese por culpa, y todavía no lo echaba a la calle. Una completa anomalía a su forma de ser. Joder.

Llenó el plato de _Ludwig_ de pienso y lo puso en el suelo de la cocina, sobre la alfombrilla plástica que tenía expresamente para ello, junto al agua que acababa de cambiarle. El perro se aproximó a él trotando feliz y se le acercó como si quisiese lengüetearlo, pero una mirada de advertencia de su parte bastó para que aquella bestia volviese a comportarse. Si no fuera por el bicho de Hange, se dijo, nada de aquello estaría ocurriendo. Maldita cuatro ojos.

Levi echó una ojeada a Eren que seguía sentado y con la ancha espalda un poco inclinada sobre la isleta de la cocina. De seguro aquel mocoso alto y delgado debía estar por la veintena, calculó al observar con atención su rostro. De piel levemente morena y rasgos afilados y cincelados, era sin duda un joven bien parecido, sobre todo por aquellos enormes y espectaculares ojos verdeazulados que, enmarcados por las largas pestañas oscuras y las cejas un poco gruesas y expresivas, parecían dominar por completo su cara; especialmente cuando sonreía y estos se iluminaban.

El chico vestía de manera sencilla, con ajustados vaqueros azules desgastados y deportivas negras, como casi la mayoría de los mocosos de su edad. Llevaba un suave suéter entallado de cuello en pico del mismo color verde de sus ojos y que hacía que estos resaltaran todavía más; Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse si este lo habría elegido por esa misma razón. También le agradó ver que a simple vista Eren no lucía piercings visibles como solía ocurrir con otros chicos de edad similar, lo que era casi un milagro; quizás, el único punto en contra que pudo encontrarle fue el cabello castaño oscuro un poco demasiado largo y que el mocoso llevaba sujeto en una descuidada coleta corta con algunos mechones que escapan del agarre sobre su frente y la nuca. Obseso como Levi era con la pulcritud y el orden, aquel descuido lo incomodaba un poco.

Terminó de infusionar el té negro y sirvió dos tazas del mismo que, junto a seis sándwiches de pastrami y queso caliente que había preparado, dispuso con el azucarero en el extremo desocupado de la isleta para mantenerse un poco apartado de donde el otro estaba afanado con la cámara y así no estorbarle. Ya eran casi las ocho y Levi todavía no desayunaba, por lo que tenía un poco de hambre.

Bebió un sorbo de su taza de té mientras miraba trabajar a Eren que parecía muy concentrado limpiando cuidadosamente con un pincel aquel aparato. Sin duda tenía manos bonitas y bien cuidadas, pensó Levi al ver como sus largos y delgados dedos se deslizaban delicadamente por la cámara, casi como si bailaran. Dedos inquietos y expresivos, casi iguales a los de los músicos.

¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué mierda le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas tonterías?, se preguntó alarmado. Lo más probable fuera que su última charla con Hange le estaba afectando el cerebro. Idiotez por contagio, seguramente.

A Levi nunca le gustaron ni interesaron las fotografías, y casi por regla general no permitía que se las tomaran a menos que fuese en casos extremos como para la cédula de identificación o el permiso de conducir. Por lo mismo, aquel mundo le era completamente desconocido; pero al ver la atención con la que el chico parecía enfocarse en aquella tarea no pudo negar que comenzó a intrigarle un poco. ¿Sería fotógrafo profesional? Tch, si al mocoso se le había arruinado la cámara por culpa de la bestezuela de Hange, obligaría a la muy maldita a pagarle le reparación.

—Genial, creo que no hay daños muy graves —dijo Eren soltando un cansado suspiro y le sonrió con evidente alegría mientras levantaba los largos brazos y se estiraba—. Por lo menos la lente, el visor, el sensor y el monitor no se han rallado con la arena, era lo que más me preocupaba. De todos modos mañana la llevaré a la tienda para que le hagan una limpieza más exhaustiva.

—Te lo pagaré —se apresuró a añadir Levi—. Ha sido culpa de _Ludwig_ , después de todo.

—No te preocupes por eso, además ya iba siendo tiempo de llevarla a mantención —le dijo Eren quitándole importancia y sus enormes ojos verdes se iluminaron animados cuando él le señalo el té y los sándwiches—. ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Levi! Estoy hambriento. Hoy salí muy temprano de casa y no alcancé a comer nada.

—¿Para fotografiar? —le preguntó, y aunque no estaba muy seguro, vio un breve destello de culpa en su rostro y como él chico bajaba la vista un momento, con las orejas enrojecidas, mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich y asentía en silencio.

Una mentira por omisión. Interesante.

Eren Jaeger era sin lugar a dudas un tipo raro, se dijo Levi mientras lo observaba atentamente; o quizás, lo que en verdad resultaba extraño era que, a pesar del poco interés que él siempre mostraba por todos, el chico le intrigaba.

La memoria de Levi era bastante buena, por no decir excelente: podía recordar datos numéricos, información específica de cualquier materia como si nada, citas completas de libros o informes, y voces o rostros sin mayor esfuerzo. Una vez que veía a alguien aunque fuera unos pocos segundos, él no iba a olvidarlo con facilidad. Y a Eren lo había visto dos mañanas atrás, también cuando sacó a pasear a _Ludwig_. Y ese día lo notó observándolo.

¿Aquel segundo encuentro habría sido una coincidencia o algo planificado?, se preguntó. ¿Quería aquel joven algo de él? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? Joder, Levi odiaba analizar todo y comportarse de ese modo, esperando siempre lo peor de las personas, buscando evidencias que los delataran, pero no podía evitarlo; estaba condicionado a actuar de aquella forma por su trabajo. Era un maldito desconfiado.

Y gracias a ello, se recordó, era que acabó allí, de regreso en Shiganshina después de quince años para intentar reconstruirse de nuevo del desastre que era su vida.

Tenía que relajarse un poco y dejar de comportarse así. Hange se lo había dicho más de una vez y, aunque odiara admitirlo, Levi estaba comenzado a pensar que aquella molesta cuatro ojos tenía razón.

Tomó otro sorbo de su amarga infusión, cortó un trozo del sándwich con los dedos para echárselo a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo despacio. Cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró con la curiosa mirada de Eren clavada en él mientras este seguía comiendo con ganas. Ante eso, Levi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido.

Aquel mocoso era un descarado.

—¿Eres fotógrafo? —Le preguntó luego de tragar su comida, intentado distender un poco el ambiente Algo más que extraño en él—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Más o menos —respondió el chico mientras le ponía azúcar a su té y lo revolvía con energía—. Tengo veinte años y estudio Licenciatura en Fotografía en la Universidad Maria; ya estoy cursando mi segundo año. También trabajo a medio tiempo para una revista de decoración de interiores y diseño de jardines.

Levi no entendía mucho de fotografía pero, por lo que le solía comentar Moblit, sabía que ganarse la vida en ese medio era condenadamente difícil. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese mocoso para aventurarse en un futuro tan incierto.

—¿Y te pagan bien?

Eren se encogió de hombros mientras seguía masticando el último sándwich. Levi solo alcanzó a coger uno, menos mal que solía comer poco…

—Es decente, por lo menos mejor de lo que puedes conseguir fotografiando fiestas o eventos. Además es más tranquilo, me permiten organizar mis horarios y puedo tener una cantidad de trabajo fijo mensual. De momento me viene bien —le explicó—. ¿Y tú, Levi? ¿Qué haces?

Tch, una pregunta complicada que no quería responder en aquel momento. No mientras ni siquiera él tuviese claro que mierda era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Maldito mocoso curioso.

—De momento me estoy tomando un tiempo de descanso —respondió con desgana, esperando que el chico entendiera la indirecta y dejara de preguntar—. Después de unos cuantos años es necesario parar en algún punto para analizar lo que has hecho en la vida antes de continuar.

La risita contenida de Eren lo molestó un poco. Sus intensos ojos verdes lo miraban divertidos.

—¡Dios, Levi, eso ha sonado como algo que diría un viejo!

¿Un viejo? ¿En verdad? Iba a matar a ese mocoso de mierda, se dijo Levi indignado; sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a comprender lo que en verdad ocurría y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco perverso. Iba a lograr que aquel maldito chico deseara morirse de la vergüenza.

—Entonces, Eren —comenzó él con su tono más suave y una mirada intensa e indagatoria—, ¿qué edad crees que tengo?

El chico lo miró sorprendido.

—Veinticinco —le soltó prácticamente sin pensar. Levi enarcó una ceja logrando que el otro se pusiese nervioso.

—Puedes intentarlo de nuevo. Te doy otra oportunidad —le dijo al tiempo que una lánguida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Levi vio como la nuez de Eren subía y bajaba al tragar nervioso. En aquella ocasión, este lo observó más detenidamente y se demoró un poco más de tiempo antes de responder.

—¿Veinti… siete? —preguntó dubitativo y él negó con aquella misma pérfida sonrisa carente de humor.

—Casi treintaicinco, mocoso —le dijo en respuesta. Los enormes ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa y se atragantó un poco con el té que acababa de beber.

—Que… buenos genes —fue la respuesta de Eren unos minutos después, su voz ligeramente enronquecida a causa de la tos anterior. Levi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sonreír de verdad, ante aquel estúpido comentario.

—Sí, geniales. Por lo menos ya no me piden la puta documentación cada vez que voy a comprar alcohol —le dijo mordaz, y al oír la alegre risa del otro chico, una parte de él que Levi creía muerta luego de lo ocurrido en Stohess pareció despertar dentro de su pecho.

Joder, ¿qué demonios tenía aquel chico…?

El sonido del timbre de su móvil lo sobresaltó un poco y Levi se apresuró a ponerse de pie para dirigirse al salón donde lo dejó cuando llegaron. Al ver que era Hange quien lo llamaba, la cortó sin miramientos. Luego le devolvería la llamada.

En ese mismo momento vio a Eren, que ya había acabado de comer, ponerse de pie y comenzar a reunir sus cosas, guardando la cámara con cuidado dentro del bolso y doblando perfectamente la camiseta que él le prestó. Cuando este terminó de ponerse el anorak gris, Levi comprendió que el inevitable momento de la despedida había llegado.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Eren acercándose hasta él. Bajó la vista un par de veces, un gesto que a pesar de lo alto que era, lo hacía parecer un poco infantil y cohibido—: gracias por todo, Levi. Lamento haberte impuesto mi presencia de este modo, pero de todas formas me ha alegrado conocerte. Ha sido divertido.

Levi no era muy sociable, todo lo contrario. Tenía mal temperamento y una boca muy sucia, hablaba poco y estaba lleno de manías. A lo largo de su vida le habían dicho muchas cosas, algunas buenas y muchas otras bastante malas y, con su carácter de mierda, ¿quién podía culparlos? Por lo cual que alguien le dijese que estar con él era divertido, vaya que sí era una sorpresa; quizás por eso las palabras de Eren lo hicieron incomodar un poco.

—Supongo —masculló, y al ver la mirada anhelante del chico, tan parecida a la de _Ludwig_ cuando quería que Levi le prestara atención o lo felicitara, le soltó de mala gana—. También me ha gustado conocerte, Eren.

La sonrisa que le dedicó este al oírlo usar por primera vez su nombre fue deslumbrante y sincera, casi desarmante. La clase de sonrisas que deberían considerarse un crimen, se dijo Levi. Tch, aquel mocoso era un fastidio.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta seguido por _Ludwig_ y Eren bajó de un salto los dos últimos peldaños de la entrada. Parecía extremadamente contento cuando se volvió a verlo.

—Entonces, ya me marcho. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus cuidados —le dijo levantando su mano vendada para enseñársela— y por tu hospitalidad.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Si necesitas pagar el coste de la reparación, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Ya sabes donde vivo.

Durante unos pocos segundos la sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico y lo miró muy serio. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, solo un poco, como si quisiera decirle algo; sin embargo, borró el gesto triste en un par de segundos y volvió a clavar sus bonitos ojos en él con el mismo buen ánimo que minutos antes.

—Ya te dije que no sería necesario, pero gracias de todos modos. Bueno, ya me voy. Adiós, _Ludwig_. Adiós, Levi. Cuídate —le dijo al tiempo que le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminaba rumbo a la playa.

—Adiós, Eren —murmuró más para el aire que para el chico que ya estaba saliendo del recinto y a esa distancia sería incapaz de oírlo—. Realmente, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo, Levi? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta mientras entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Así era mejor, se dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las butacas del salón y se dejaba caer en ella. En aquel momento no necesita problemas ni nada que pudiese cambiar o alterar su muy inestable orden y el escaso control de su mundo. Pero aun así, al ahogarse en el profundo silencio que invadía la casa, no pudo evitar pensar en el chico que acababa de salir de ella unos pocos minutos atrás.

El sorpresivo e insistente golpeteo en la puerta lo asustó una barbaridad e hizo que Levi soltara una retahíla de maldiciones mientras se dirigía a abrir con una expresión amenazadora en el rostro. Una expresión que se quedó pasmada al ver a Eren, agitado como si acabara de correr la maratón, parado muy serio frente a su puerta.

—Eren, ¿qué ha pas-? —comenzó a preguntar pero el otro lo cortó de golpe.

—Se… mi… modelo —le dijo Eren entre jadeos, apoyando ambos brazos en las jambas de la puerta y clavando en él sus impresionante ojos verdes que en aquel momento estaban llenos de determinación—. Por favor, Levi, posa para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, solo espero que haya valido aunque solo sea un poquito la pena, sobre todo porque sé que ha sido un capítulo muy, muy largo.  
> La idea original de este fanfiction ha sido un poco rara, la verdad. Nació en un comienzo ante las ganas que tenía de escribir sobre esta pareja planteando una historia sobre cada uno de los cinco sentidos corporales. Quería que fueran cinco one-shots y empecé a darles forma en mi cabeza bajo esa imagen, sin embargo mientras más bosquejaba las ideas, más se alejaban de un one-shot, por lo que finalmente después de pensarlo mucho, me decidí a arriesgarme y escribirlas como historias independientes y ver como resultaba. In Focus es la primera de este loco proyecto, y por supuesto, corresponde al sentido de la vista.  
> También, de antemano quiero pedir disculpas. No sé mucho de fotografía, de hecho, soy de las que suelen sacar fotos con el móvil y estas son malas tirando a regulares, así que durante estos últimos días recurrí a mi hermano para que me diese un curso rápido de fotografía y me explicara un poco como iba la cosa. De este modo he intentado esforzarme y mirar un poquito más el mundo a través de una cámara y así imaginarme como podría ser el mundo que ve Eren a diferencia del de los demás. Por lo cual, cualquier error, cualquier cosa extraña que no se entienda, es mi culpa y pido perdón por ello. Recién estoy aprendiendo, soy una completa novata, así que consejos y sugerencias en este aspecto, o cualquier otro, son bien recibidos.   
> Muchas gracias por haber leído, confío en que les haya gustado y esperen por un capítulo más.
> 
> Tess


	2. Previsión y Azar

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 2:**

**Previsión y Azar**

****

**_La fotografía es una breve complicidad entre la previsión y el azar._ **

**_(John Stuart Mill)_ **

 

 

 

¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Observando el interminable y constante vaivén de las olas al llegar a morir en la orilla de la playa, Levi se sintió frustrado consigo mismo y se recriminó por su idiotez. ¿Tanto lo había afectado aquella estúpida charla para que llevara dos malditos días de los nervios? ¿Tanto ansiaba volver a ver al chico de los ojos verdes y platicar con él? Realmente debía estar mucho peor de lo que Erwin y Hange suponían si había llegado al punto de ansiar la compañía de un casi completo desconocido.

El suave y cálido roce sobre su muslo lo hizo salir de sus enfadados pensamientos y observó a _Ludwig_ que presionaba con suavidad su hocico contra el pantalón de pana negro que llevaba ese día a juego con el suéter de cuello vuelto del mismo color. El animal lo miraba con ojillos afligidos, como si deseara transmitirle en aquel gesto que comprendía su desasosiego. Soltando un pesado suspiro, Levi sacó su mano del bolsillo y acarició la cabeza del perro que gimió bajito de satisfacción.

—Sigo creyendo firmemente que todo esto es en gran parte culpa tuya, bestia —le recriminó a este con falsa seriedad, pero _Ludwig_ ni se inmutó. Si seis meses atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que llegaría el día en que terminaría sosteniendo largas charlas con un perro, Levi lo hubiese tomado por un lunático; no obstante, casi a tres semanas de llevar residiendo en aquella ciudad, aquel animal se había convertido en su único compañero y confidente. Por lo menos _Ludwig_ no se quejaba de su mal carácter ni criticaba su patética vida.

Como si algo lo hubiese advertido, sorpresivamente las orejas del animal, gachas mientras él lo acariciaba, se levantaron un poco y se puso alerta de inmediato. Antes de que Levi pudiese sujetarlo por el collar, este salió corriendo rumbo al camino que llevaba hacia la playa, ladrando feliz. De un modo extraño, que no terminaba por gustarle del todo, algo dentro de él también pareció removerse inquieto a causa de la anticipación, suponiendo a que se debía aquel comportamiento en el can.

Solo un par de minutos bastaron para ver aparecer la alta y esbelta figura del chico a la distancia, ataviando nuevamente con los deslavados vaqueros azules, su infaltable anorak y, como no, colgado al hombro el bolso de la cámara que Levi estaba comenzando a creer que era casi como una extensión de él. Eren reía a carcajadas de los intentos de jugueteo de _Ludwig_ que trotaba felizmente a su lado y cuando por fin llegó a verlo, de pie frente a la playa, levantó y agitó una mano en señal de saludo que, por supuesto, él no le devolvió. Antes muerto.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos días desde su extraño accidente y encuentro, y de su aún más extraña petición de que posara para él, Levi no lograba dejar se sentirse inquieto sobre aquel chico ni quitárselo de la cabeza. No podía explicar el qué o el por qué, simplemente era una sensación similar a cuando se está a punto de descubrir un secreto importante pero la pista imprescindible para resolver el enigma se escapara en el momento menos oportuno, dejándolo todo sumido en la misma incertidumbre del comienzo. Como si Eren Jaeger, a pesar de toda la simpleza que parecía mostrar a primera vista, fuera a su vez el ser más complejo del mundo, alguien terriblemente difícil de comprender; y algo que él detestaba era no entender las cosas.

Dos largos días habían trascurrido ya desde que se conocieran y, a pesar de su firme determinación de no volver a verle, Levi acudió cada mañana a la playa, engañándose a si mismo bajo la pobre excusa de que debía sacar a pasear a _Ludwig_. Una parte de él, la más estúpida suponía, estaba convencida de que se lo encontraría allí, esperando por su respuesta afirmativa; sin embargo el maldito mocoso no hizo su aparición hasta esa mañana de miércoles, logrando que él se sintiera como el mayor tonto del mundo por haber pensado que la determinación que le transmitieron ese día sus palabras era verdadera.

Tch, que se jodiera Eren Jaeger.

Cerró los ojos con molestia cuando el viento le metió unos cuantos granos de arena en los ojos, haciéndolo lagrimear. A pesar de la alerta de lluvias y tormentas eléctricas anunciada para aquellos días, estas todavía no se decidían en llegar y el tiempo seguía siendo un fastidio: helado a muerte, ventoso y terriblemente cargado de aquella maldita humedad que hacía difícil respirar. Si un mes atrás no hubiese estado tan desesperado por escapar de Stohess, jamás se hubiese ido a vivir allí, casi al fin del mundo, pensó Levi con molestia mientras se apartaba de los ojos el oscuro cabello negro que la briza marina le alborotaba. Cuando solucionara todos sus asuntos, vendería aquella casa y se retiraría a algún lugar más civilizado, como Karanese tal vez.

—¡Hola, Levi! —lo saludó Eren cuando llegó a su lado. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz un poco enrojecidas a causa del frío otoñal mañanero y sus impresionantes ojos brillaban con un verde claro y vibrante que contrastaba de manera impactante con aquel paisaje tan triste y gris. La sonrisa que asomó a sus labios al mirarlo hizo que él se sintiese un poco incómodo.

—Tch, pensé que ya me había librado de ti —fue su respuesta, sin embargo en vez de tomársela a mal como solía ocurrir a menudo con algunas personas ante sus desagradables comentarios, Eren dejó escapar una corta carcajada. La diversión bailando en sus verdes iris.

—Te advertí que era muy obstinado, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, pero no te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que sí, Levi —el chico le enseñó su mano todavía vendada, aunque se notaba que los vendajes eran nuevos—. Por cierto, mi herida sigue sanando muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación —le soltó alegremente haciendo que él se sintiese un poco culpable por no haber pensado en ello antes.

—¿Y la cámara? —le preguntó en compensación por su descuido.

Eren dio unos golpecitos al estuche que llevaba colgado al hombro junto con el bolso en bandolera que cargaba en la espalda.

—Como nueva. El lunes la llevé a revisión y terminaron de limpiar la arena que quedaba dentro, pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien. Sin embargo solo me la devolvieron ayer en la tarde, así que por eso no pude venir antes a verte. ¿Me has extrañado? —le preguntó con tono juguetón—. ¿Te preguntabas que ocurría conmigo o si había cambiado de opinión?

Al sentirse un poco descubierto, Levi se avergonzó consigo mismo y se molestó con el chico, sobre todo al ver lo seguro que este parecía estar de que había sido así. Entrecerró los grises ojos y le lanzó una mirada cargada de hastío.

—En tus sueños, mocoso de mierda. No te lo tengas tan creído.

Eren intentó mostrarse compungido y dolido por sus palabras, pero la leve tensión que se formó en la comisura de sus labios delataba la sonrisa que trataba de contener. El chico era un dolor en el culo.

—Bueno, eso ha partido un poco mi corazón, pero intentaré superarlo —dijo con fingida seriedad y nuevamente aquel par de ojos verdes se posaron sobre él con anhelante intensidad—. Entonces, Levi, ¿lo has reconsiderado?

—Reconsiderar y una mierda, Jaeger. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Cuando Eren había regresado aquella mañana de domingo para hacerle aquella extraña proposición, Levi se sintió sorprendido, en un comienzo, y alarmado después, antes de soltar un rotundo no por respuesta. El chico en aquel momento lo había observado casi con la avidez de un cazador, y él, con todo su entrenamiento y los años de trabajo y servició que tenía encima, no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a ser la presa y tampoco se sentía muy a gusto en aquel papel, para nada. Por ese motivo, después de reponerse del impacto inicial, solo necesitó una de sus miradas más amenazantes para hacer retroceder en dos pasos al mocoso, pero tal y como le estaba recordando en ese preciso instante, no era que Eren se hubiese dado por vencido, solo se limitó a decirle que comprendía que aquella era una decisión que no se podía tomar tan a la ligera por lo cual le permitiría que se lo pensase un poco, y que volvería; sí, que regresaría las veces que hiciese falta hasta que Levi le dijese que sí.

Y había sido la terca determinación que percibió en sus ojos la que le hizo creer que volvería a encontrárselo al día siguiente o el posterior a ese; no obstante, Eren no había dado señales de vida hasta ese momento y, sin comprender muy bien el motivo, Levi se sentía un poco molesto con él. Como si este lo hubiese dejado plantado en una cita que ni siquiera habían acordado.

Ya lo había dicho, un completo idiota.

—Ahh, que lástima, pero pensé que podía ocurrir algo así —Eren se arrodilló en la arena y rodeó el cuello de _Ludwig_ en un abrazo, riendo cuando el animal le lengüeteó un lado del rostro. ¡Puagh!, totalmente asqueroso. Luego este se sentó y se descalzó ante la mirada de incredulidad de Levi, ¿realmente? ¡Pero si hacía un frío mortal! ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico?, se preguntó él alarmado mientras Eren continuaba hablando—: por lo que he preparado un plan B. También tenía un plan C y un D en caso de que no te encontrara en la playa hoy, pero me alegra que estuvieses aquí. Temía que te incomodara un poco que me quedara esperando fuera de tu casa o que hablara con tus vecinos —aclaró al tiempo que volvía a ponerse de pie, enterrando los dedos en la arena, estremeciéndose un poco y dejando escapar un gemido ahogado a causa del frío, levantando luego los brazos para estirarse; el viento agitando los cortos y rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño sobre su morena frente.

Levi lo observó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Tenías planeado acosarme? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, tengo planeado convencerte que no es lo mismo, ¿ves? —ladeó un poco el rostro y le sonrió. Levantó la cámara que acababa de sacar de su estuche y se la lleva al ojo para enfocar—. Sonríe, Levi.

Él posó una mano sobre el objetivo del aparato tapándolo y Eren lo miró como si hubiese hecho algo horrible.

—Tch, te dije que no me gustan las fotografías.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y por eso he pensado que lo primero que debo conseguir es que te acostumbres a ellas. Esto será algo así como un entrenamiento —le dijo convencido. En ese momento cambio su enfoque a _Ludwig_ y lanzó unos cuantos disparos que el animal aceptó feliz—. A mucha gente no le gusta fotografiarse, ¿sabes? Es porque la cámara los asusta. Hay culturas a las que no les agradan las fotografías y las evitan de ser posible. Se dice que hay tribus que consideran que posar y dejarse tomar una foto es casi como permitir que roben tu alma —continuó hablando sin mirarlo siquiera, concentrado como estaba en fotografiar un grupo de gaviotas que revoloteaban y se zambullían escandalosamente en el mar, seguramente cazando—. Yo no lo creo, o no siempre por lo menos; supongo que dependerá del fotógrafo, de lo que sienta, de lo que desee enseñar. Algunos lo hacen, o dan la impresión de hacerlo. Es casi como si te robaran el momento y lo hiciesen suyo, como si pudieran ver tanto de ti que es casi palpable, físico, y asusta un poco la verdad. No me gusta ese tipo de fotografía.

—¿Y qué tipo te gusta entonces? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—La viva. La que puede transmitirte algo sin quitarte nada —le dijo—. Me gusta pensar que soy como una especie de ensamble entre lo que quiero fotografiar y el espectador; solo deseo que mis ojos se conviertan en los suyos. Que a través de ellos puedan ver como algo normal, algo cotidiano, se trasforma en algo hermoso —Eren bajó la cámara un momento y cuando sus ojos se encontraron en esa ocasión, parecía un poco abochornado y cohibido; como si hablar de lo que le gustaba fuese vergonzoso—. Te parece tonto, ¿verdad?

Tras oír sus palabras Levi se lo pensó detenidamente, con seriedad. Él no comprendía de fotografía, para nada; podía ver aquel sinfín de imágenes que llamaban arte y parecerle igual de aburridas que la foto que tomaban para su licencia de conducir. No tenía un alma sensible ni rebuscaba sentimentalismos pero, de algún modo le removía algo por dentro el pensar en el mundo que Eren contemplaba. Lo instaba a querer conocerlo un poco más, a entenderlo un poco más. Era tan extraño…

—¿Por qué debería parecérmelo? —Preguntó en respuesta—. ¿Te lo parece a ti, Eren? ¿Crees que lo que sientes y deseas está mal? ¿Qué estás cometiendo un error? —Ante su escrutadora mirada gris, vio como él otro se apresuraba a negar con vehemencia—. Entonces, allí tienes tu respuesta.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con un poco de asombro, y Levi notó como un ligero rubor le coloreaba las orejas y los pómulos antes de clavar la vista con vergüenza en sus pies desnudos y posteriormente volver a refugiarse en su cámara, fotografiando el mar y su horizonte.

Durante los últimos diez años, por sus manos habían pasado muchos chicos tan o más jóvenes que Eren; prácticamente niños que quedaban bajo sus órdenes para que les entrenara y los instruyera. La mayoría de ellos llegaban allí seguros de lo que querían, llenos de confianza e idealismo; pero en cambio, otros tantos parecían un poco rotos e incompletos, como si necesitasen encontrar desesperadamente un lugar donde encajar. Y Levi, en aquel momento tuvo aquella misma sensación con Eren, como si a pesar de sus alegres sonrisas y su constante buen ánimo, a pesar de su interminable plática despreocupada, una parte de él estuviese asustada del mundo. Era evidente aquel chico no estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos ni a que aceptaran con facilidad su forma de pensar; quizás se debiera, se dijo, a que siempre le hubiesen controlado la vida y coartado en extremo y, aunque ahora tuviese libertad, parecía sentirse un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer con ella.

Y Levi comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Él era casi como un prisionero de sí mismo, de sus recuerdos, de sus remordimientos…

—Entonces —comenzó Eren rompiendo el silencio. Ladeó y giro la cabeza un poco para observarlo, logrando que algunos mechones de cabello le cubrieran los ojos; una traviesa sonrisa curvando sus labios—, ¿eres de los que temen fotografiarse, Levi? A mí me da la impresión que sí.

Aquel despreocupado comentario lo molestó un poco. Levi no se consideraba precisamente un cobarde, y que aquel chico lo insinuara siquiera encendió su espíritu combativo. ¡Claro que él no se asustaba de una maldita fotografía! Pero no alcanzó ni abrir la boca para defenderse cuando este volvió a dirigir la cámara hacia él y disparó. A pesar de del intento de Eren de mostrarse como la seriedad en persona, el inconfundible brillo de diversión en sus verdes ojos delató lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con aquello.

—Borra esa fotografía, Jaeger. Ahora —le ordenó él con firmeza, ante lo que el otro negó con la misma convicción.

—Lo siento mucho, Levi, pero está será mi carta de coacción —al oír las sentidas palabras de Eren, él lo miró indignado, pero el chico solo se limitó a hundir todavía más los desnudos pies en la fría arena y a encogerse de hombros—. Podría acceder a borrar esta fotografía tuya si aceptas mi oferta.

—Podría acceder a esa oferta tuya si aceptas en cambio que te vuele los putos dientes de una patada —le dijo con calma letal.

Eren volvió a reír con aquella risa franca y abierta que reflejaba que no le daba nada de miedo sus amenazas ni su mal humor. Levi sentía que aquel sujeto lo volvía loco, sin poder comprender ni aventurar del todo lo que este deseaba o lo que haría. Tal y como había pensado antes, el chico era demasiado intenso, demasiado pasional y errático, extremadamente complejo. Eren Jaeger no actuaba ni se movía con los mismo cánones e impulsos que la gente normal, joder.

—Lo siento nuevamente, pero la verdad es que le tengo un gran aprecio a mis dientes, así que deberé declinar —respondió con solemnidad—; sin embargo, del trato que te hablaba puede que sea un poco más fácil que posar para mí, aunque no creas que me he rendido contigo, Levi, todo lo contrario. Pero, por esta vez, solo te pediré que aceptes mi invitación de ir a desayunar. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? Si aceptas, te prometo que borraré la fotografía si así lo deseas.

Tras veinte largos años de instrucción, Levi contaba con una formación militar excelente. A pesar de que Eren era bastante más alto y corpulento que él, en tres movimientos podía tener al chico de rodillas en la arena suplicando perdón y podría borrar la maldita fotografía por sí mismo; en cinco movimientos, no tendría problema en asegurarse de que este lo dejara en paz de forma permanente y no volviera a acercarse a él para molestarlo. Era así de sencillo apartarlo de su vida, y quizás medio año atrás Levi lo hubiese hecho sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera pero, viéndolo tan confiado y esperanzado en ese momento, contemplando la facilidad con la que parecía adaptarse a su malhumor y su actitud de mierda, no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. Él no era demasiado sociable, nunca lo había sido, pero solo fue hasta que aquel chico apareció unos cuantos días atrás en su vida que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo de compañía humana, aunque fuese un poco. Aunque fuese solamente para escapar de sí mismo.

Tch, mierda. Estaba seguro que luego se arrepentiría de ello.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes pasados unos minutos. Eren soltó un breve gritito de alegría ante el que él no pudo evitar sonreír muy, muy levemente—. Pero quiero que borres esa fotografía, mocoso. Un trato es un trato.

Eren le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Si sigues deseando que lo haga después del desayuno, prometo que lo haré. Te doy mi palabra.

Él lo miró con evidente incredulidad y fastidio.

—¿Y que puede tener un desayuno contigo que haga que cambie de opinión?

—Solo espera y verás, Levi. Tengo algo bueno que enseñarte —volvió a levantar la cámara frente a él pero al percibir la amenaza latente de su enfado, la bajó apoyándola contra su pecho—. Ya te he dicho que voy a conseguir que me permitas fotografiarte, ¿no? Y este es solo el primer paso.

Le hubiese gustado decir que aquel mocoso idiota estaba mal de la cabeza. Le hubiese encantado mandarlo a la mierda y decirle lo que pensaba de él y de su seguridad de conseguir lo que deseaba, pero Levi, nuevamente, no pudo hacerlo, ya que tras su alegre fachada de chico alegre y despreocupado, sus ojos verdes gritaban “fuego”. Eren estaba decidido a conseguir su consentimiento, y él no sabía si aterrarse ante su obstinación y tenacidad o admirarse de ellas.

Aquel sin duda, era un tipo de juego de guerra entre sus voluntades. Y él, se dijo Levi, solo jugaba para ganar.

——o——

 

—Espérame aquí y elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir el desayuno —le dijo Eren al tiempo que subían la escalinata de la pequeña terraza de madera de la cafetería a la que acababan de llegar—. ¿Prefieres té o algún tipo de café? Tienen una amplia variedad de ambos y son muy buenos. ¿Y qué te gustaría para comer?

—Té negro está bien para mí —respondió Levi y sujetó con firmeza la correa de _Ludwig_ ya que este se mostraba un poco inquieto al encontrarse en un sitio desconocido—. Para comer puedes escoger lo que gustes, no soy quisquilloso con la comida.

—Genial, entonces regreso enseguida —soltó el chico y se apresuró a ingresar el local haciendo que las campanillas de la entrada tintinearan alegremente indicando su llegada.

Después de haber aceptado aquella extraña invitación, Levi había sugerido a Eren regresar a casa para dejar allí a _Ludwig_ , sin embargo este le aseguró que no sería necesario ya que conocía un sitio donde les permitirían quedarse en compañía del perro mientras utilizaran la terraza y, a pesar de su reticencia inicial, él acabó por aceptar. La última vez que dejó a la bestezuela sola mientras iba de compras al supermercado, este destrozó tres de los cojines del sofá y dejó todo el salón perdido de plumas y tela destrozada; Levi había demorado más de dos horas en terminar de recogerlas todas y ordenar aquel desastre.

La cafetería y pastelería _Paradiso_ , era una pequeña tienda ubicada en la zona comercial cercana al puerto de Shiganshina. Estaba construida en mampostería de un suave color amarillo con grandes puertas y ventanales de cristal que miraban hacia la playa y un hermoso piso de mosaico que abarcaba desde la terraza de madera en la que se encontraba hasta perderse dentro del local. Desde su posición, Levi podía ver el interior del local donde los amplios exhibidores decorados con motivos marinos y náuticos mostraban una colorida variedad de tartas y pasteles así como distintos tipos de sándwiches con sus respectivos nombres y descripciones. La barra de las máquinas de cafés estaba ubicada en el ala derecha de la misma, y una serie de taburetes de madera oscura se encontraban frente a ella y, sorprendentemente a esa hora de la mañana, sobre las ocho, ya estaban ocupados. Unas cuantas mesas más, de la misma madera oscura y recia, dentro del local también estaban ocupadas por los madrugadores clientes; sin embargo, de las cuatro que estaban emplazadas en la terraza, todas excepto la que él había elegido, se hallaban vacías.

De camino a la tienda, Eren le había comentado que el dueño del local, Hannes, no solo era un sujeto amable sino que también era un viejo amigo de sus padres por lo que no pondría reparos al verlos llegar con _Ludwig_ ; y en ese momento, al contemplar como aquel alto y robusto hombre rubio, de fino bigote y ataviado con un mandil blanco sobre el uniforme azul que usaba, salía tras del mostrador para darle un fuerte abrazo al chico y palmearle afectuosamente la mejilla mientras le decía algo que lo hizo reír, Levi comenzó a ser consciente de que este había dicho la verdad. Poco después, una mujer joven y alta de ojos celestes y corto cabello rubio, que era quien parecía estar a cargo de la zona de la cafetería, también rodeó el mostrador de las cafeteras para ir a saludar a Eren dándole un puñetazo en el brazo con amistosa fuerza y revolviéndole un poco el cabello castaño que llevaba recogido en aquella descuidada coleta; él por su parte le dijo algo que la hizo soltar una sonora carcajada y logró que esta volviese a golpear su brazo con mayor fuerza aun, arrancándole una mueca de dolor.

Inspirando el frío aire marino hasta que casi notó congelarse sus pulmones, Levi concentró su atención en el distante puerto, con sus barcos atracados y el constante ajetreo que siempre allí se apreciaba. Desde que había llegado a Shiganshina tres semanas atrás, apenas y había salido fuera de casa voluntariamente. Sus paseos a la playa para sacar a pasear a _Ludwig_ durante las mañanas muy temprano y tarde por la noche o sus esporádicas idas al supermercado para abastecerse de comida de manera imperiosa antes de morir de inanición, se convirtieron en los únicos momentos en que Levi interactuaba con el mundo exterior. Aquella salida con Eren era la primera que hacía de forma voluntaria y sin otro motivo que no fuese el de distraerse un poco.

—Té negro para ti, cappuccino para mí, sándwiches de pollo, jamón y queso para ambos —le dijo el chico al regresar mientras dejaba cuidadosamente lo que llevaba en la bandeja sobre la mesa— y Hannes nos ha obsequiado las magdalenas. Son de chocolate y están recién hechas; están muy buenas, te gustarán —comentó al tiempo que cogía una y le daba un mordisco antes de, a pesar del frío, quitarse el anorak y quedar solo con la camiseta roja de manga larga que llevaba debajo. Colgó la prenda en el respaldo de la silla junto a su bolso y la cámara.

Levi enarcó las delgadas cejas, divertido.

—¿Solo por ser el hijo de su amigo? Que conveniente.

Eren negó mientras tragaba y tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Es porque suelo hacerle gratis las fotografías para la página web de la tienda —le explicó—. La renueva cada estación para cambiar su oferta de productos y que vayan de acuerdo a estas, así que le hago ese favor cuando lo necesita. Es algo que no me cuesta nada y además, como puedes ver, tiene sus beneficios de vez en cuando.

Algo en el modo que este lo dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, hizo que Levi tuviese una especie de corazonada y, comenzando a conocer lo tonto que era el mocoso, estaba seguro de no haber llegado a una conclusión equivocada. Debido a ello le preguntó con desenfado:

—¿Y a cuantas tiendas más les haces las fotografías gratis, Eren?

Este dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió compungido, como si lo hubiesen sorprendido haciendo algo malo, aunque la verdad es que a Levi no se lo parecía, todo lo contrario.

—Doce con la de Hannes —reconoció—. Aunque no todas son cafeterías o restaurantes. También lo hago con la florería de Frieda Reiss y el gimnasio de los Leonhart. Shiganshina es una ciudad pequeña y bueno, casi todos se conocen —le explicó Eren mientras sus largos dedos cortaban en pequeños trozos el sándwich que había depositado en su plato—. Además, mi padre es un médico importante en la zona, así que no suelo pasar demasiado desapercibido.

Durante un par de segundo Levi estuvo tentado de decirle que con lo atractivo que era y la personalidad tan desinhibida que tenía era difícil que pasase desapercibido en cualquier sitio, no solo por ser hijo del médico, pero prefirió callárselo; apenas y conocía al Eren desde hacía un par de días y no tenía la confianza suficiente para comentar aquello sin que su intención pudiese tergiversarse. Dio un sorbo a su té, profundamente aromático y con un ligero toque amargo, alegrándose de encontrarlo tan bueno; siguiendo el ejemplo del chico, agarró una de las magdalenas y a pesar de no gustarle demasiado las cosas dulces tuvo que reconocer que estaba deliciosa: suave, esponjosa y con el toque justo de chocolate para no convertirla en una mezcla empalagosa.

—¿Y tú, Levi? ¿Eres de Shiganshina o solo estás aquí de paso? —le preguntó Eren y, como parecía ser ya su costumbre, fijo en él con atención aquel par de ojos verdes—. No te había visto por aquí antes.

—Viví aquí hasta los catorce años, antes de que tu nacieras, mocoso —le soltó divertido. El chico arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto ante aquella aclaración, como si odiase aquel recordatorio de la notable diferencia de edad existente entre ambos—, y hasta hace tres semana estaba viviendo en Stohess, aunque durante los años anteriores me he movido un poco por la zona central del país a causa del trabajo.

—Entonces —comenzó dubitativo—, ¿eso quiere decir que te quedarás? —le preguntó ligeramente esperanzado.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no le dio ninguna otra respuesta. ¿Qué podía decirle al chico si ni siquiera él tenía una puta idea de que haría de aquí a seis meses? Últimamente, tomar cualquier decisión sobre su futuro la parecía demasiado difícil…

—A mí me gustaría que te quedaras, Levi, y no lo digo solo por las fotografías, aunque reconozco que no me alegraría que te marchases antes de que posaras para mí; solo que creo que es genial pasar el tiempo contigo —le dijo Eren con su habitual despreocupación, soltándole aquello como si nada. Tomó un sándwich del montón que había llevado y se agachó para dárselo a _Ludwig_ que estaba echado en el suelo a su lado.

Ante aquel comentario casual él se sintió un poco turbado, pero prefirió obviarlo. El chico parecía ser la clase de persona que soltaba lo que se le venía a la cabeza sin pensar ni medir sus palabras. Si algo le gustaba, lo decía; así de simple. Al observar al animal de Hange y ver que estaba engullendo otro sándwich con asombrosa rapidez, miró a Eren con disgusto.

—Oi, mocoso, no le des cosas raras al perro. Si se enferma Hange se pondrá como loca y se enfadara conmigo —protestó Levi.

—No le pasará nada por unos pocos —se justificó intentando calmarlo con su acostumbrada sonrisa—. Además, _Ludwig_ también debe tener hambre, hemos tenido un paseo largo, ¿cierto, chico?

Levi rodó los ojos exasperado. Parecía que había tenido la suerte de toparse con el ser viviente más raro de toda Shiganshina. Fantástico.

Durante la hora siguiente, mientras desayunaban, Eren se explayó contándole un poco de su vida. Le explicó que vivía a unas pocas calles de la universidad en un viejo departamento de dos habitaciones que alquilaba con Armin Arlert, su mejor amigo de la infancia y estudiante de Ciencias Económicas del mismo recinto y como se las arreglaban para sobrevivir decentemente a lo largo del mes entre las complicadas clases y sus respectivos trabajos. Habló de su empleo de medio tiempo en la revista para la que fotografiaba desde hacía poco más de un año y le contó algunas anécdotas de las sesiones más extrañas que había tenido, incluyendo la de la una cabaña cerca de la playa donde un cortocircuito eléctrico generó un incendio y tuvieron que salir huyendo de allí mientras los bomberos intentaban controlar el fuego. Le describió a su grupo de amigos, detallándole lo que todos ellos hacían ahora y algo de sus días como estudiantes en la escuela. En verdad, Eren Jaeger hablaba hasta por los codos, expresándose de manera abierta y segura, riendo mucho, pinchándolo de tanto en tanto y jugueteando verbalmente con él. Levi solo se dejaba arrastras en aquella conversación, medio fascinado, medio aterrado; y aliviado de que él chico no hiciese preguntas incómodas de su vida ni intentara invadir su especio personal y pareciese conformarse con que él fuese prácticamente solo un oyente. Ya tenía bastante con que Erwin y Hange lo telefonearan cada día para saber cómo estaba; para preguntarle si había tomado ya una decisión. Hablar con Eren, de algún modo, le daba libertad. Aquel muchachito de ojos verdes no esperaba nada de él, aparte de pasar un rato agradable y que fuese su modelo, claro; era fácil y cómodo estar a su lado.

El sonido de pasos y el reflejo de un manchón azul que captó con el rabillo del ojo hicieron que Levi levantara la vista. La chica rubia que anteriormente atendía en la sección de cafetería se encontraba junto a su mesa y les sonreía amablemente, aunque sus ojos celestes, levemente caídos, lo observaban a él con mal disimulada curiosidad.

—De parte de la casa —oyó que decía ella mientras dejaba dos nuevas tazas para ambos. En la camiseta azul marino de manga larga que parecía formar parte de su uniforme lucía una plaquita plateada donde se leía “Nanaba”—. Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad —comentó, no como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación—. Entonces, bienvenido a Shiganshina; e intenta que este chico tonto no te meta en muchos problemas.

—¡Eh, Nanaba! ¡Por favor, no le digas a Levi esas cosas de mí! ¡Estoy intentando convencerlo de que sea mi modelo en una sesión! —protestó Eren, luciendo algo azorado a pesar de su evidente alarma; sin embargo, Levi se percató de que al oír sus palabras, la muchacha miró sorprendida de uno al otro durante unos instantes, arqueando sus cejas como si la confesión de este la hubiese sorprendido. Luego, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, relajó el gesto y le dio al mocoso un golpecito en la frente con el dedo a lo que este cerró la boca, mirándola ceñudo mientras se frotaba la zona para aliviar el dolor.

—Claro, claro; lo que tú digas, Eren —recogió con rápida eficacia las tazas ya usadas para ponerlas en la bandeja y guiñó un ojo hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Bueno, ya estás advertido sobre este endemoniado muchacho, Levi. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Y no te pierdas —luego se volvió a mirar al chico muy seria—. Y tú, pequeño vago, una vez que te termines el café vete a clases. Por muy guapo que sea tu amigo deja el coqueteo para el fin de semana y concéntrate en estudiar, no hagas preocupar más a Armin —le soltó ella y sin más se fue dentro del local dejando a su paso el leve repiqueteo de las campanillas al cerrarse la puerta y a un Eren con el rostro tan rojo que por un momento Levi temió que se estuviese ahogando.

Los verdes ojos de este lo miraron aterrado.

—Y-yo en verdad lo la-lamento, Levi. Nanaba, ella… bueno, es la sobrina de Hannes y me conoce desde pequeño… por lo que a veces no mide su lengua —se disculpó Eren, compungido—. Por favor, no le hagas caso.

Al contrario de lo que el chico pudiese pensar, el carácter abierto y directo de Nanaba no le molestaba para nada. Levi prefería a las personas francas con mucha diferencia, y se notaba que ella era una mujer fuerte; además, era evidente que su verdadera intención al acercarse a saludar era conocerlo porque estaba preocupada por Eren y quería saber con qué tipo de persona se estaba relacionado este; pero no creía que al mocoso le hiciese mucha gracia saber aquello, así que se lo calló.

—¿Y qué es lo que debo ignorar? ¿El hecho de que puedes meterme en problemas, que tienes que ir a clases hoy o que estás coqueteando conmigo, Jaeger? —Le preguntó presionándolo un poco, solo para molestarlo; pero al ver que Eren baja nerviosamente la mirada y sostenía con fuerza su taza de café entre sus manos, Levi comprendió que no había sido buena idea—. Oi, mocoso, deja de poner esa cara aterradora. Solo estaba bromeando, no tienes por qué contestarme ninguna jodida mierda.

Ante sus palabras, este levantó la vista y clavó aquel par de ojos verdes en él; enormes y atentos, observándolo inquisitivamente.

—Mi primera clase hoy a las 11pm, por lo que aún tengo tiempo de llegar; te prometo que no me las estaba saltando —se justificó casi del mismo modo que lo haría un niño. Realmente, pensó Levi, era un mocoso tonto—. Y no te meteré en problemas, lo prometo. O por lo menos eso espero —acotó con una nueva risita nerviosa, pero esta murió rápidamente cuando el chico se mordió el labio inferior y su semblante se tornó más serio, como si quisiera dejar claro que no estaba jugando con sus respuestas antes de volver a hablar—: pero… sí puede que estuviese coqueteando un poco contigo, Levi. ¿Te molesta?

En aquel instante fue el turno de él de sorprenderse. No esperaba que aquella tonta broma hubiese tomado ese rumbo, de hecho, y a pesar de que Eren sí le parecía interesante y atractivo, en ningún momento había pensado en él de aquel modo, para nada. Desde que se conocían, ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que al chico le interesasen los hombres. En primer lugar, Levi le sacaba casi quince años de edad, una diferencia considerable que de solo hacerlo pensar en cosas impropias lo hacía sentir culpable; por otro lado, y lo más importante, es que él no deseaba una relación de ningún tipo _con nadie_. No después de lo ocurrido. No después de lo perdido y las culpas que conllevaba. En ese aspecto, Levi sabía que sin lugar a dudas estaba demasiado dañado como para pensarlo siquiera…

Y debería haberlo rechazado directamente, lo sabía, pero al ver la mezcla de ansiedad y débil esperanza reflejadas en el bonito rostro de Eren, el doloroso recuerdo de una memoria ya casi olvidada lo golpeó y él fue tan cobarde que prefirió guardar silencio y dejar que este sacase sus propias conclusiones.

Tras la pregunta del muchacho y su muda respuesta, un incómodo silencio se instauró entre ambos luego de aquella extraña confesión. Desde que se conocieron, tres días atrás, en ningún momento la cercanía entre ambos pareció forzada o molesta, pero en ese instante lo era. De hecho, Levi estaba seguro de que después de aquella invitación Eren no volvería a molestarlo y, ¿no era mejor así? Además, tal vez él se marcharía pronto de aquella ciudad…

Saliendo de sus pesimistas elucubraciones, observó a Eren voltear a buscar algo dentro de su bolso que seguía colgado del respaldo de la silla. Con algo de alarma, Levi creyó que sería su cartera para pagar la cuenta e irse; sin embargo, el chico volvió a asombrarlo con aquel brillo vivas en sus ojos verdes y su tímida sonrisa. Antes de que él pudiese recomponerse de la sorpresa, este tendió un folder de duras tapas azules en su dirección.

—Prometí enseñarte algo bueno, ¿no? —le dijo Eren lleno de satisfacción aparente. Ni rastros de desilusión, ni rastros de enfado. O aquel chico era un excelente actor o en verdad su mudo rechazo no le afectó tanto como temía. Él realmente esperaba que ese fuese el caso; dejar las cosas claras era lo mejor para los dos.

Levi miró la carpeta enarcando una ceja.

—¿Y esto que se supone que es?

—Mis trabajos, o algunos de ellos —le explicó Eren y bebió un poco de su café—. Estos días estuve pensando mucho sobre cómo podía convencerte para que fueses mi modelo y, luego de hacerlo, llegue a la conclusión de que no podría lograrlo si no conocías lo que hacía. Era lógico que me rechazaras de esa manera cuando te lo pedí, aunque reconozco que me molesté un poco contigo; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era injusto para ti aceptarme si no sabías nada de mí ni de mis fotografías y, a la vez, era injusto para mí que me rechazases de ese modo si jamás habías visto lo que hacía. Así que por favor, míralas.

A pesar de la confianza que trasmitían sus palabras, Levi percibió la inseguridad latente bajo ellas, el nerviosismo casi oculto en sus ojos que hacía que el brillante verde se opacase un poco y fuese remplazado por un azul más tormentoso. Había conocido a otros chicos que se comportaban de un modo similar; tragándose el miedo y la incertidumbre y mostrando solo una arrogante fachada de seguridad. A los veinte años, Farlan había sido igual.

Con cuidado de no estropear el trabajo del otro, Levi apartó su plato y su taza de té y dispuso el folder frente a él antes de comenzar a pasar lentamente las páginas blancas donde estaban archivadas con sumo cuidado las fotografías.

Lo primero fue la sorpresa.

Sin ser un experto en la materia y a pesar de no sentirse realmente interesado en ella, Levi tuvo que reconocer que las fotografías de Eren tenían algo que atrapaba. Tal y como él le había dicho en la playa, sus fotos no eran imágenes complejas ni rebuscadas, solo reflejaban cosas tan cotidianas como una gris tarde de lluvia en un parque de juegos infantiles, unas pisadas que se perdían en la arena mojada tras una puesta de sol o el vuelo de un pájaro en un cielo tan celeste y de nubes tan perfectas que parecían irreales; nada extraordinario, nada fuera de lo normal y; no obstante; existía algo en ellas que las hacía casi estremecedoras; parecían vivas. ¿Era eso lo que observaban sus ojos?, se preguntó intrigado. ¿Así veía el mundo aquel mocoso?

Al llegar a la última de ellas, Levi no pudo más que contener el aliento. Parecía haber sido tomada desde lo alto, a una distancia considerable; el mar en ella refulgía bullente en diferentes tonos verdes y azulados salpicados de blancos al chocar violentamente con las oscuras rocas. Parecía tan real, tan vivida, que el prácticamente podía oír al rugido del océano a la distancia y sentir la sal impregnarle la boca. Aquella imagen era tan cautivadora como aterradora y, curiosamente, pensó con divertida ironía, aquella fotografía le recordaba a cierto par de ojos que parecía encerrar en ellos aquella misma pasión salvaje y desbocada; deseosa de inundarlo todo, de llenarlo todo.

—Es hermosa —reconoció Levi acariciando con la punta de los dedos la foto, casi de forma reverencial. Al levantar la vista, se encontró el gesto cohibido del chico que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la vergüenza.

—Esa también es una de mis favoritas, por eso la dejé para lo último. Era una apuesta —le dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. La tomé desde los acantilados que están al sur, ¿has ido hasta allí? —Levi negó—. Es un lugar bonito en cualquier estación del año, deberías visitarlo en algún momento. Y bueno… Entonces, después de ver de lo que soy capaz, ¿qué dices de mi proposición? ¿Aceptas?

Durante unos pocos segundos, observado aquella bonita sonrisa, la anticipación en sus ojos verdes, Levi se lo pensó. ¿Qué daño podían hacerle un par de fotografías por más que no le agradasen? A cambio de maltratar un poco su orgullo le concedería el capricho a aquel chico y, seguramente, este se quedaría satisfecho; incluso tal vez lo dejase en paz. Debería ser sencillo y sin embargo, y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, supo que no podría hacerlo. Sobre todo después de haber visto el trabajo de Eren y ser consciente de que si el modelo era él, terminaría por arruinarlo. El mocoso no se lo merecía.

—Sigo rechazándola —respondió con firmeza, y la leve expresión de decepción que el chico intentó ocultar le dolió un poco—, pero sin embargo puedes quedarte con la fotografía que me tomaste en la playa; no te pediré que la borres. Con esta —le dijo él golpeando suavemente con el dedo la imagen de aquel mar embravecido— te la has ganado.

Eren soltó un gritito de júbilo y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria. _Ludwig_ , como si percibiese su alegría y quisiera compartirla, también se puso de pie y comenzó a tironear la correa que Levi tenía atada a su silla. Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

—Bueno, ya debo irme, mocoso —le dijo al chico mientras se ponía de pie y desataba con destreza la correa del perro. Fue a sacar su cartera pero Eren negó con un gesto.

—Te he invitado yo, ¿recuerdas? Si no aceptas, me sentiré aun peor por el doble rechazo —acotó este y Levi notó un aguijonazo de culpa. Eren, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la mala elección de sus palabras, lo observó con pánico creciente antes de continuar—: Me refiero a que ya has dicho que no quieres posar para mí y has estado a punto de pagar el desayuno. Por favor, no pienses otra cosa, Levi. No era mi intención…

—El único que piensa cosas raras aquí eres tú, mocoso de mierda. No sé qué pasa por tu jodida cabeza —soltó bruscamente sin pensar, a causa de los nervios; pero, a pesar de sus malas palabras, de forma sorpresiva esto sirvió para que Eren se relajara un poco y se riera, logrando a su vez que él también pudiese hacerlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, puedo ser un poco idiota en algunas ocasiones —reconoció este; una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Entonces, supongo que… Adiós, Levi. Y muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

Él asintió con un gesto, controlando con una mano a _Ludwig_ que volvía a mostrarse inquieto, pero se calmó un poco cuando el chico, que seguía sentado a la mesa, comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

—Adiós, Eren. Y gracias a ti por invitarme, ha sido interesante —señaló, mientras pensaba que, en sus treintaicuatro años de vida, jamás pensó que una despedida pudiera ser tan incómoda—. Vamos, _Ludwig_.

Bajó la escalinata de la terraza seguido por el perro, sintiéndose un poco intranquilo sin saber muy bien el porqué; tal vez, se dijo, fuese a causa de la mirada de aquel mocoso que parecía esperar algo más de él y Levi, como siempre, no supo interpretar lo que otros querían que dijese.

—¡Hey, Levi! —oyó que gritaban a sus espaldas, y cuando volvió el rostro y lo levanto, vio a Eren con las manos sujetando con fuerza la barandilla de madera que bordeaba el local y el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia afuera, como si creyese que de aquel modo él pudiese oírlo mejor—, ¿hasta mañana entonces?

Era una simple pregunta, tres palabras, se dijo Levi, y sin embargo significaban tanto… En aquel instante Eren le estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir, de decidir por sí mismo si deseaba que aquella amistad o lo fuese que tuviesen siguiera su curso o la dejasen allí mismo. Estaba seguro de que si respondía que no, el chico lo dejaría definitivamente en paz, pero, ¿eso era lo que en verdad quería? ¿No volver a verle y quedarse con todas las dudas que ese extraño muchacho representaba? ¿Borrarlo de su vida como intentaba hacer con tantas otras cosas?

Joder, Eren Jaeger era definitivamente aterrador.

—Tch, maldición —murmuró por lo bajo, odiándose un poco a sí mismo por ser tan débil; sin embargo, la expresión ansiosa del otro termino por desarmarlo por completo—. Hasta mañana, Eren —le dijo, y al ver su amplia sonrisa, al contemplar el brillo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos, se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto.

Quizás, los dos necesitaban desesperadamente un amigo en aquel momento de sus vidas y, tal como Eren se arriesgó con anterioridad, esta, pensó Levi, sería su apuesta.

El futuro, le había dicho Farlan años atrás, no era algo que se pudiese prever, sino que era más como un jodido compañero de póker; nunca sabías cual sería la próxima carta que sacarías de la baraja, solo te quedaba aceptarla y hacer con ella el mejor esfuerzo posible.

Probablemente, se dijo Levi con nostalgia, había llegado el momento de que removiese un poco la baraja, eligiese sus cartas y comenzara a jugar una vez más.

Se preguntaba qué mano le tocaría aquella vez, si el azar estaría a su favor o si nuevamente volvería a apostar a perdedor.


	3. Una Nueva Luz

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 3:**

**Una Nueva Luz**

****

**_A través del ojo fotográfico se puede ver el mundo bajo una nueva luz; un mundo en su mayor parte inexplorado y desconocido; un mundo que aguarda ser descubierto y revelado._ **

**_(Edward Weston)_ **

 

 

 

Luego de dejar el equipo fotográfico en su cuarto y ponerse un poco más cómodo quitándose las capas extra de ropa que llevaba, Eren se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del departamento para preparar la cena, aprovechando que estaba solo en casa en aquel momento.

Esta era una estancia de dos metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho pintada en un aburrido amarillo pálido en el que, a duras penas, entraban apretujados la pequeña cocinilla de dos platos que tenían, una nevera enana, el destartalado y viejo fregadero y un estante colgante en el que guardaban los pocos utensilios de cocina de los que disponían y algo de víveres; la diminuta ventana ubicada al costado junto a la cocinilla, era lo único que otorgaba algo de luminosidad, y ventilación, a ese sombrío espacio. Por regla general, Armin y él habían llegado al acuerdo de no utilizar esta al mismo tiempo ya que era tan condenadamente minúscula y estrecha que, cuando intentaban estar los dos en ese habitáculo, terminaban casi a los golpes entre los codazos y empujones que se daban. En una ocasión, Eren le dio sin querer a su amigo con el codo en el ojo y a este se le puso de un morado tirando a negro. La novia de Armin, furiosa con lo sucedido, estuvo a punto de dejarle el rostro hecho un desastre si el otro chico no hubiese intervenido para salvarlo.

Tarareando una canción proveniente de alguno de los otros departamentos y que se colaba a través de la ventana entornada de la sala, Eren abrió la nevera y revisó el contenido de esta. Algo de fruta y unas pocas verduras, bastante mustias, era casi lo único que tenían; de hecho, el cartón de leche abierto ya estaba casi vació cuando lo agitó para comprobarlo y un solitario huevo lo observaba desde su compartimento. ¿Se suponía que con eso debía hacer la cena?, se preguntó, desanimado. Esa semana él y su amigo estuvieron tan ocupados con las clases y sus respectivos trabajos que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ir al supermercado para hacer la compra. Esa noche tendrían que conformarse con ordenar algo para comer.

Eren sacó un yogurt de fresa, que supuso sería de Annie y que todavía no caducaba, y una manzana verde de la nevera antes de cerrarla con desconsuelo. Aquella tarde no tuvo tiempo de almorzar nada debido a la demora de la sesión fotográfica, así que lo mejor sería que comiera algo mientras trabajaba en sus proyectos y esperaba que Armin regresara de la cafetería.

Desde hacía casi un año y medio que Armin y él alquilaban conjuntamente ese pequeño y destartalado departamento de dos habitaciones que quedaba bastante cerca de la universidad. Aparte de los cuartos individuales de cada uno, contaban con un pequeño cuarto de baño de azulejos blancos equipado con ducha, retrete y un lavado de cañerías tan antiguas y chirriantes como las de la cocina y un espacio común central que habilitaron como una especie de sala-comedor, utilizando el viejo sofá de desgastando cuero marrón claro y la mesilla de centro de vidrio de la antigua casa de su amigo que ubicaron frente al mueble donde descansaban la televisión plasma de cuarenta pulgadas y el equipo de música que fueron la única concesión de gastos extras que Armin y él se permitieron una vez se instalaron allí, y la verdad es que solían utilizarlos con bastante frecuencia ya fuera cuando estaban solos los dos o recibían alguna que otra visita. La diminuta pero bonita mesa de madera para cuatro personas que tenían ahora, fue un obsequio de sus amigos tres meses después de que se mudaron allí, alegando que tener que cenar en la sala, sentados en el sofá, no era algo normal.

Mientras recorría el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones comiéndose el yogurt, Eren observó los cuadros colgados de las paredes. Eran seis ampliaciones de fotografías suyas tomadas en diferentes etapas de su vida, desde los quince años, cuando comenzó con aquel hobby, hasta los diecinueve, cuando ya hubo decidido que se dedicaría a ello. En todas estas se apreciaba en mar, tan mutable y cambiante como él mismo lo fue y seguía siendo. Después de alquilar el departamento, lo primero que Eren y el otro chico hicieron fue pintar todas las habitaciones de un blanco prístino para otorgar mayor luminosidad y amplitud a las estancias, dejando los zócalos y las molduras en azul marino que junto a las fotos le daba a la casa un aire náutico. Armin solía bromear seguido diciendo que a pesar de ser un departamento viejo, por lo menos tenían una decoración bonita.

Aun que era un tema del que nunca hablaron directamente, Eren estaba seguro de que su amigo optó por vivir en aquel sitió solo como un medio de ayudarlo a él. Armin, listo como era, de forma pragmática se escudó en el hecho de lo lejos que quedaba su antigua casa, emplazada a las afueras de la ciudad, del centro de Shiganshina y por lo tanto de la universidad, así como de que el vivir sin su abuelo, que ahora estaba en una residencia para adultos mayores, era deprimente. Y tragándose aquellas mentiras de buena gana, Eren guardó silencio y egoístamente aceptó la mano que este le tendía.

Luego de entrar a la universidad a estudiar fotografía y que las discusiones con su padre se volviesen algo frecuente, Armin comenzó a mostrarse cada día más y más preocupado por él. Le controlaba los horarios de comida, fastidiándolo para conseguir que ingiriera alimentos si era necesario; lo obligaba a dormir en los descansos que tenían entre algunas clases, ya que los episodios de ansiedad que Eren sufría y las pesadillas lo despertaban seguido por la noche y, los fines de semana, este se inventaba mil excusas para que él se quedase a dormir en su casa y, de ese modo Eren no tuviera que regresar a la suya…

En aquel entonces, él se sentía bastante miserable y emocionalmente inestable debido a diversos motivos; por eso, cuando el otro chico le presentó la idea de conseguirse un empleo de medio tiempo para alquilar un sitio y vivir juntos, Eren no solo se sintió aliviado, sino que fue casi como si le hubiesen salvado; sin embargo, contarles a sus padres que se iba de casa no fue tan fácil. Grisha, su padre, se puso furioso con él cuando se enteró, alegando que Eren de seguro descuidaría sus estudios al mismo tiempo que esa “libertad” le permitiría hacer todo tipo de barbaridades; barbaridades asociadas, aunque este no lo dijese abiertamente, a su orientación sexual. No obstante, en esa ocasión fue su madre, Carla, quien intervino con firmeza para explicarle a su esposo que era momento de permitir que Eren comenzara a tomar sus propias decisiones sin que ellos tuviesen que intervenir.

Sí, definitivamente Armin y ella fueron sus salvadores. Una deuda que no creía poder saldar en esta vida.

De regreso en su cuarto, Eren encendió el ordenador de sobremesa que tenía en el escritorio situado junto a la pequeña ventana y cerró las cortinas azules de esta para que no le estorbase la poca y mortecina luz natural que aún quedaba a esa hora. Ajustó la luminosidad de la lámpara que tenía sobre el escritorio hasta dar con la intensidad que mejor le iba para trabajar y luego de poner algo de rock suave en su pequeño equipo de música, por tener algo de bullicio, comenzó a rebuscar en el estante empotrado, que ocupaba toda una pared, la carpeta con deberes que tenía asignados para esa semana en la universidad. Allí tenía tantos folders con trabajos apilados desordenadamente que, probablemente, tendría que dejar un día completo para ponerlos todos en orden, se dijo con desgana.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche que estaba junto a la cama y vio con horror que ya casi era las siete de la tarde; una hora bastante mala para llegar de su empleo de medio tiempo. Ese día tuvo que fotografiar diferentes jardines tipo zen y eso obligó a todos los miembros del equipo de fotografía de la revista, que eran cinco incluyéndolo, a moverse de un sitio a otro en tres residencias distintas bajo la presión de las pocas horas de luz con las que contaban y, por supuesto, con Riko, su jefa, hecha una fiera. Eren estaba agotado mentalmente y sentía además que su espalda lo mataba, pero era consciente de que si no trabaja aquella tarde y al día siguiente, no sería capaz de tener todo listo para el martes sin tener que sacrificar horas de sueño; y sobre todo, no deseaba eso.

Casi como si de una rutina se tratase, desde el miércoles que se encontraron nuevamente, cada mañana Eren, sin falta, madrugaba a las seis solo para poder reunirse con Levi a las siete en la playa ya que era la hora en que este sacaba a pasear a _Ludwig_. De momento, Armin no había preguntado nada sobre sus escapadas mañaneras, y Eren estaba seguro de que se debía simplemente a que el chico creía que él estaba enfocado en alguno de sus proyectos; y, ¿no era así en parte? ¡Él deseaba convencer a Levi para que fuese su modelo! De hecho, se estaba esforzando mucho por conseguirlo.

Lo cierto era que durante sus paseos matutinos ambos no hacían mucho más que platicar de cualquier cosa mientras caminaban y Eren aprovechaba de fotografiar un poco de tanto en tanto, a la vez que el cachorro jugueteaba alegremente por allí. Para él, estar en compañía de Levi era agradable, junto a este se sentía muy cómodo, podía ser él mismo; sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentiría el otro hombre al respecto; Levi parecía tolerar su presencia de momento, aunque aún no accedía a su petición ni le permitió tomarle otra fotografía de prueba, pero Eren no podía quitarse de la cabeza la molesta certeza de que si este seguía viéndolo era solo porque él prácticamente se lo rogó aquel día en la cafetería; porque a pesar de intentar aparentar lo contrario, Levi era una persona demasiado amable, se recordó con pesar.

Y se sentía tan patético…

Durante los dos días anteriores, después de su caminata, Levi lo invitó a su casa y le preparó el desayuno y, aquel sábado, que Eren tenía más tiempo libre ya que no tendría que asistir a clases, le devolvió el favor invitándolo nuevamente a la cafetería.

El jueves, todavía nervioso por lo ocurrido en el local de Hannes, Eren aceptó receloso la invitación del otro, temeroso de abrir la boca y arruinar todo otra vez entre ellos; pero, nada más llegar a la casa de este y ver la cómoda familiaridad con que lo trataba, finalmente se relajó un poco. El comportamiento de Levi era casi como si su tonta confesión nunca hubiese existido, y quizás fuera mejor así, se dijo. No le gustaría perder aquella singular amistad solo por eso.

A lo largo de aquellos tres días, él poco a poco comenzó a descubrir algunas cosas importantes sobre Levi, como el hecho de que este no era muy bueno en la cocina, y eso lo frustraba bastante, o el de que sufría un TOC importante con respecto al orden y la limpieza, y por lo mismo no soportaba bien que invadiesen su espacio personal. De inmediato, Eren se sintió un poco preocupado cuando se enteró de esto, pero Levi lo tranquilizó cuando le dijo que no era algo que perjudicara su vida, solo lo volvía más ansioso e irritable en algunos momentos; algo que él vivió de primera mano en el instante en que este estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando, sin querer, Eren dejó un vaso de agua helada sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa de centro de la sala sin colocar antes un posavasos y también el día anterior, ya que Levi se enfadó bastante con él tras ayudarlo a preparar unos sándwiches y dejar todo el piso regado de migas de pan. Con todos aquellos pequeños contratiempos, Eren comenzó a tomarse muy en serio la necesidad de aquel hombre de mantener su entono impecable para su tranquilidad mental, y de paso, también la suya, claro. Ver a aquel sujeto de metro sesenta enojado, no era una experiencia agradable.

Del otro detalle que Eren se percató, fue de lo poco que Levi solía hablar en general y, particularmente, sobre sí mismo; además, de lo bueno que era evadiendo y desviando preguntas personales cuando no quería contestarlas. Sin duda alguna, un verdadero experto.

Ni sobre su trabajo, que seguía siendo un misterio; ni de su vida en Stohess; ni de lo que pensaba hacer en Shiganshina ahora que estaba de regreso; nada. Levi Ackerman era tan hermético como una ostra y no soltaba información ni de manera casual. Si no fuera porque hablaba seguido de Hange, la dueña de _Ludwig_ , Eren juraría que este vivía completamente solo y aislado del mundo. A pesar de que él siempre le estaba contando pedazos de su vida y su día a día, Levi no cedía; sin embargo, en vez de frustrarse con aquello, Eren se preguntaba que clases de secretos estaría tan determinado a resguardar tan celosamente este, y si habría alguna manera de que le dejase ser parte de ellos.

Ahh… Realmente quería fotografiarlo…

Tarareando la música que salía del equipo en ese instante mientras arreglaba una fotografía para su clase de Diseño e Imagen, Eren recordó la última foto que le tomó a Levi el otro día y la cual todavía no tenía tiempo de arreglar. Minimizando su trabajo, la buscó en la carpeta que tenía en el ordenador con el nombre de este y donde estaban guardadas todas las tomas que le había hecho desde que lo conoció, hacía más de una semana atrás. Al encontrar la que quería, la pinchó para seleccionarla. El rostro sorprendido e indignado de Levi, pálido y despeinado, con sus fríos ojos grises clavados en él, le devolvió la mirada desde la pantalla y Eren no pudo evitar reír emocionadamente ante eso.

Dios, era tan guapo…

Al recordar otra vez la conversación de aquel miércoles y su tonto intento de flirteo, su ánimo decayó un poco y deseo que se lo tragase la tierra, una vez más. A Eren jamás se le había dado bien coquetear con alguien, solía ponerse nervioso y le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero no sabía explicar que fue lo que le ocurrió ese día; quizás, pensó, su atrevido comportamiento se debió a lo azorado que lo dejó Nanaba y su boca floja; pero, tras la pregunta de Levi, vio su oportunidad de tantear sus posibilidades de llamar su atención, solo por curiosidad. Posibilidades que Levi se encargó de aplastar en menos de un minuto con aquel silencio sepulcral. Y aunque él estaba preparado para el rechazo, de todos modos su muda negación dolió un poco; sobre todo porque Eren quizás sí estaba un poquitín interesado en el otro, aunque no fuese nada realmente serio.

Además, no tenía ni la menor idea de si Levi podía llegar a sentirse atraído por otro hombre. Aparte del hecho de haberle confesado que de momento estaba soltero, él no sabía nada más respecto a su vida sentimental y sexual.

En verdad, ¿qué tan tonto podía llegar a ser?, se preguntó Eren.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose lo alertó de la llegada de Armin. Rápidamente minimizó el archivo de la fotografía de Levi y, al oír la voz y las risas de su amigo, supuso que este venía hablando por el móvil; sin embargo, para cuando golpeo la puerta entornada de su cuarto, este ya había dejado de hacerlo.

—¡Hola, Eren! ¿Has tenido una tarde dura? —le preguntó el chico cuándo él lo invitó a entrar a la habitación. Armin se sentó en la cama de plaza y media que ocupaba toda una pared de la estancia y que ahora estaba cubierta con el edredón de tonos verdes que compró como capricho en la última salida que tuvo con su hermana. Nada más verlo ese día, Eren se sintió fascinado por él, ya que este le recordó un bosque que fotografío en un viaje que hizo con los chicos años atrás; desde el color terroso del musgo hasta el verde soleado de las copas de los arboles le dijo a Mikasa. Ella, como si él todavía fuese solo un niño a pesar de que la superaba por un año, se limitó a asentir y a sonreír ante su comentario.

Con su familia las cosas siempre eran así…

—Horrible —le dijo soltando un suspiro agotado mientras observaba a su amigo descalzarse y hundir los pies en la mullida alfombra azul que estaba en medio del cuarto. Esta, junto al antiguo armario de caoba que perteneció anteriormente a su abuelo y que era donde ahora él guardaba los instrumentos de fotografía y su ropa, la cama que había utilizado durante toda su vida, el escritorio que le compraron sus padres cuando entró en la secundaria y la mesita de noche, fueron las únicas cosas que Eren se trajo de su antigua habitación en la casa familiar; aunque tampoco es que allí tuviese espacio para muchas más cosas, se recordó—. Nos han cambiado tres veces de locación, y todos estaban a las prisas debido a la luz natural, a los horarios establecidos con los dueños de los jardines, a que ya estaba todo pagado y no podíamos perder tiempo, a que la inminente lluvia podía comenzar en cualquier momento y bla, bla, bla —Eren le dio un mordisco a su manzana a medio comer y observó al chico con agotado fastidio—. Nifa estaba como loca, ¿sabes? Temía que en cualquier momento se pusiese a llorar por lo dura que estaba siendo Riko hoy. Odio los días como estos, prefiero mil veces fotografiar interiores porque podemos ajustar la luz con mayor facilidad y tenemos más horas. ¿Y tú que tal, Armin?

—Tranquilo —le dijo el chico peinándose con la mano los cortos mechones de su pálido cabello rubio que lucían un poco desordenados, seguramente a causa del viento otoñal—. Hannes se ha tomado la hora de almuerzo libre porque tenía una cita, así que Nanaba y yo nos quedamos a cargo del café, pero no hemos tenido muchos clientes hoy; supongo que es por lo raro que ha estado el día. En el noticiario decían que habrá tormenta.

—Lo vienen informando desde la semana pasada. Por lo menos espero que esta vez sea cierto —replicó Eren y se volvió en la silla giratoria del escritorio para quedar frente a su amigo, apoyando los sobre el respaldo mientras se movía un poco de un lado a otro. Con la camiseta azul marino que tenía bordado el logo de la cafetería y los vaqueros también azules que eran parte del uniforme, Armin parecía extremadamente joven y pequeño, más menudo de lo que ya era. Además, su piel clara, los rasgos aniñados y aquellos enormes ojos azules que poseía, no ayudaban a que aparentara los veinte años recién cumplidos que tenía. Ya con bastante esfuerzo se podía afirmar que era un chico, pensó él divertido, aunque jamás se lo diría a su amigo—. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Pensé que podríamos pedir pizza y ver una película ya que no he cocinado nada porque no tenemos víveres, Armin. Tendremos que hacer la compra sí o sí mañana.

Su amigo lo miró compungido.

—Lo siento mucho, Eren, pero… vendrá Annie —se disculpó, casi con vergüenza—. Si no te importa que ella se una al plan…

Annie Leonhart era la novia de Armin desde hacía casi tres años y también una de las mejores amigas de Eren. Era una chica bajita, menuda, rubia y pálida, de nariz ligeramente pronunciada y muy, muy seria. Sus enormes ojos azules parecían estar expresando siempre lo aburrido que le parecía el mundo y, si te descuidabas, podía partirte el cuello sin el menor esfuerzo, ya que al ser la única hija de Abel Leonhart, exrepresentante nacional de Kick Boxing y dueño del gimnasio más importante de Shiganshina, era, al igual que su padre, una experta en la materia; además, en aquel momento estudiaba Preparación Física en la misma universidad que ellos, preparándose para el momento en que el establecimiento quedara en sus manos. A pesar de su corta estatura y constitución menuda, Annie podría acabar fácilmente con seis tipos más altos y el doble de corpulentos que ella y ni siquiera cansarse. Enfadada era aterradora.

La historia de ellos tres fue bastante complicada en un comienzo, por decirlo de algún modo.

Cuando Armin y Eren entraron a la preparatoria, conocieron a Annie que cursaba el mismo año y estaba en la misma clase que ellos dos. A diferencia de todas las demás chicas de la escuela, que parecían ansiosas por llamar la atención, ella no era agradable ni amable con nadie. Annie prefería estar sola y solía esconderse durante las horas libres en alguno de los patios menos concurridos o en la biblioteca; en clases se sentaba al fondo del salón y allí se quedaba sin abrir la boca a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Por otro lado, con lo afable que era su amigo con quien lo necesitase, Armin se puso como objetivo personal incluir un poco más a la chica en el grupo de clases; sin embargo, ella era tan desagradable con el chico y sus intentos de acercamiento, que a Eren le bullía la sangre cada vez que veía sus desplantes hacia las buenas intenciones de Armin. Fue así como casi tres meses después de su ingreso a la escuela y de los infructuosos intentos del otro por ablandarla, que él se decidió a interferir para que su amigo dejase de sufrir.

Eren encaró a Annie a la salida de clases, de forma bastante agresiva, uno de los días que Armin estaba ocupado con sus actividades extracurriculares. Su temperamento nunca había sido el mejor, y así como podía alegrarse fácilmente, también podía pasar igual de rápido al enojo explosivo y, lamentablemente, eso ocurrió cuando confrontó a Annie; por supuesto ella, harta de sus críticas, terminó por darle una paliza y patearle el trasero, literalmente. Aunque lo peor vino después, cuando Armin se enteró de lo ocurrido y le prohibió a Eren volver a amenazar a la chica, ¡como si la agredida hubiese sido ella y no él!

Después de aquel desafortunado incidente, y aunque ellos parecían odiarse a muerte, su amigó comenzó a esmerarse con más ahínco, si era posible, en ganarse la amistad de esta: la saludaba cuando llegaba y se despedía de ella cuando se marchaban a casa, aunque la muy bruja no le respondiera. La ayudaba a estudiar y con los deberes cuando la encontraban escondida en la biblioteca, aunque la muy miserable no se lo agradeciera. Le obsequiaba cosas pequeñas, como una manzana, un lápiz bonito que habían visto en alguna tienda o ese tipo de boberías, aunque la muy ingrata no pareciese contenta. Y Eren creía que Armin era el mayor tonto del mundo, cosa que le dijo al chico muchísimas veces e incluso consiguió que Mikasa se pusiese de su parte; pero, con lo obstinado que era este no cedió, y fue así como durante los seis meses siguientes comenzaron a ver pequeños avances en la chica. Annie saludaba a Armin, solo a él, claro, a Eren lo seguía fulminando con la mirada, cuando llegaba a clases; le agradecía desganadamente a su amigo tras sus sesiones de estudio y se mostraba un poco avergonzada y complacida cada vez que este la obsequiaba con algo; y antes de acabar su primer año de preparatoria, los dos ya eran amigos.

Increíble.

Aquello, pensaba Eren, fue casi como domar a una bestia salvaje; y admiraba a Armin por su coraje. Solo a base de su tenacidad fue que este consiguió que, poco a poco, la chica arisca comenzara a formar parte de su grupo de amistades: a comer con ellos en la escuela, a reunirse con ellos para sus sesiones de estudio y salir a divertirse cuando tenían tiempo libre. Cuando estaban por acabar su segundo año de preparatoria, para sorpresa de todos, Annie y Armin se pusieron de novios y seguían juntos hasta ahora. Sin duda, una bonita historia de amor con dos polos completamente opuestos.

Y por todas aquellas cosas, Eren amaba a sus amigos. Y eso mismo lo impulsó a tomar aquella decisión, aunque la alternativa no le gustase realmente y de comprender que por ella perdería la oportunidad de ver a Levi al día siguiente; pero, a sabiendas de lo que sin duda ocurriría aquella noche, por muy cuidadosos y moderados que ambos chicos intentaran ser, era lo más sensato. No estaba de humor para oírles teniendo sexo y que su cabeza comenzara a imaginar cosas raras. Esos eran los inconvenientes de vivir en un piso tan pequeño.

—Entonces —comenzó él— me quedaré a dormir esta noche en casa de mis padres —le dijo intentando sonar lo más desenfadado posible; no obstante, Armin lo miró espantado.

—¡Eren, no! ¡No te lo estaba diciendo por eso! De hecho, Annie se quedará esta noche solo porque quiere que la ayude a estudiar ya que la próxima semana tiene un examen y le está costando un poco.

—Y me parece genial, pero no quiero ser mal tercio —replicó él con honestidad. Se tiró un poco más atrás en la silla y chocó el codo con el teclado del ordenador, lo que le dolió bastante e hizo una mueca mientras se sobaba—. Además, mi madre ya me ha estado regañando porque no me paso casi nunca por casa; de todos modos mañana es domingo, por lo que me toca ir a comer con ellos igualmente. Regresaré por la tarde y así vamos al supermercado —explicó a su amigo. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios antes de añadir—: Pero recuerda que cuando yo traiga a alguien a casa te cobraré el favor, Armin.

El ceño de su amigo comenzó a fruncirse un poco, y Eren se preguntó si su broma lo habría ofendido, aunque no parecía estarlo mirando a él precisamente. Cuando este le habló por fin, lo hizo con un tono extraño, algo ahogado; como si estuviese sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo:

—Eren… ¿quién es ese sujeto?

Volteando a toda prisa, miró su ordenador donde la fotografía que tomó de Levi tres días atrás estaba en la pantalla. Recordó no haber cerrado el archivo luego de haberla visto, y seguramente esta se desplegó al momento que le dio al teclado por accidente mientras jugaba con la silla. Rápidamente le dio al clic para cerrarla y miró a su amigo, con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

—Bueno, es alguien que conocí hace unos cuantos días atrás —le soltó atropelladamente—. Ya sabes, el chico que me ayudó cuando me lesioné la mano —respondió de manera evasiva.

Los azules ojos de su amigo, enormes y atentos, estaban clavados en él.

—No sabía que seguías viéndolo —reconoció, parecía un poco preocupado—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y pedirte que me contestes de forma sincera? —le preguntó amablemente Armin, ante lo que él solo pudo asentir en respuesta a pesar de no desearlo en absoluto. Se sentía como un condenado al patíbulo—. Esa fotografía es tuya, ¿verdad, Eren? ¿Tú la tomaste?

Y nuevamente, a pesar de no quererlo, se encontró asintiendo. Su amigó dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro sibilante.

—Le he pedido que pose para mí —reconoció finalmente y, al decirlo, de algún modo, fue casi liberador. Como si compartir su pequeño secreto con alguien de su entera confianza aliviara la carga que llevaba días guardando—. Aunque él no ha aceptado todavía, pero sigo intentando convencerlo —dejó escapar una corta carcajada a la que el otro respondió con una sonrisa sincera a pesar de tener un dejo de melancolía en el fondo que él, comprendió, era preocupación. Levantándose del escritorio, Eren se acercó a la cama para sentarse al lado de su amigo—. Estoy avanzando, Armin. Creo que… finalmente puedo hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, el chico le dio un abrazo; aquel tipo de gestos de afecto suave que este siempre tenía para todos y que en aquel momento Eren devolvió con algo de torpeza. Cuando se separaron nuevamente, notó que Armin tenía los ojos un poco más brillantes, como si un montón de lágrimas estuviesen contenidas dentro de ellos. En aquellos iris tan limpiamente azules, pensó, era casi como ver estrellas en el cielo.

—Eso es fantástico, Eren —le dijo Armin con auténtica alegría. El esperanzado alivio reflejado en su rostro resultaba de cierta forma doloroso de ver—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre él?

A lo largo de aquellos casi dos largos años de sufrimiento, Eren nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo preocupados o lo mal que podrían estarlo pasando sus personas más cercanas al estar al tanto de su situación. Siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con sus propias emociones, él intentaba no demostrar nunca ante nadie lo herido que todavía se sentía, sus miedos constantes o su ansiedad; ya fuese con Annie o con Armin, que solían guardarle todos los secretos, o con Historia que siempre conseguía sonsacarle más cosas de las que a él le gustaría reconocer, y mucho menos con Mikasa o Jean, que se sentirían culpables de no poder ayudarlo; Eren se obligaba a guardarse todo eso para sí mismo y, de cierta forma, terminó por convertirse en un maestro del engaño; tanto así que, incluso en algunas ocasiones, él mismo creía que ya estaba bien, por lo menos hasta que ocurría un episodio como el de la noche pasada y todo lo malo parecía removerse dentro suyo. Suponía que era en esos momentos de debilidad en el que pequeños detalles se le escapaban y delataban como se sentía en verdad y, probablemente para alguien tan observador como Armin, deducir el alcance del daño de sus emociones sería fácil.

Realmente, tener un amigo como él era al mismo tiempo tan aterrador como un verdadero regalo.

Eren levantó los brazos para desperezarse y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama; lentamente entrelazó las manos sobre su vientre y sonrió un poco al percatarse de que Armin acababa de hacer lo mismo. Entando allí, frente a frente uno del otro, casi del mismo modo que solían hacerlo cuando eran niños y alguno de ellos tenía un secreto importante, él comenzó a hablar:

—Bueno, se llama Levi Ackerman y lo conocí más o menos hace una semana atrás…

Y mientras le relataba al chico toda aquella enrevesada historia, desde aquel primer y extraño encuentro, hasta lo que hicieron esa misma mañana, Eren se sintió casi liberado. Poder compartir con alguien más todo lo que sentía respecto a Levi y sus deseos de fotografiarlo, lo mucho que significó para él el conocer a aquel hombre tan parco y la insólita amistad que compartían, el hablarle al otro de sus dudas con respecto a este y los mil secretos que parecía guardar y oír a su vez a Armin dar su opinión y exigirle detalles, fue el paso definitivo que Eren necesitó para aceptar que sí, su mundo estaba cambiando; tal vez solo era cuestión de mirarlo con una nueva luz.

 

——o——

 

Sin importarle mucho que la casa de sus padres estuviese emplazada en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Eren, tras saludar a Annie y platicar un poco con ella de cómo fue la semana de ambos, arregló un bolso con las cosas que necesitaría y nada más salir del departamento se dirigió hacia la playa a pesar de que ya era un bastante tarde, tentado al ver el encapotado y tormentoso cielo que se expandía sobre su cabeza, lleno de nubes oscuras en rápido movimiento. Solo bastó con que lo contemplara un par de segundos para saber que quería fotografiar aquello antes de que comenzara a llover.

Durante su camino a la playa, Eren tuvo que reconocer que parte de su renuencia de irse pronto a la casa de sus progenitores se debía al hecho de no querer encontrarse con su padre más de lo necesario; inclusive, ya los almuerzos de los días domingo con su familia se estaban convirtiendo en una obligación desagradable. Durante el último año, las cosas entre ellos dos parecían tan tensas que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Grisha le diría algo tan desagradable o hiriente que él terminaría por perder la paciencia y ambos acabarían por discutir violentamente; una situación que Eren quería evitar a toda costa, sobre todo por su madre.

Odiaba sentirse como un extraño en su propia familia. Parecía que ya no tuviese ningún lugar donde encajar, al que pertenecer… Las dudas, lo remordimientos, eran, como le dijo su padre en el último desacuerdo que tuvieron, las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones.

Intentando desterrar de su cabeza aquellos sombríos pensamientos, Eren apuró el paso y llegó a la playa que a esa hora de la tarde, y con el mal tiempo que hacía, se encontraba desierta. Todavía estaba lejos del puerto y de la zona de tiendas, pero las escasas luces que se percibían a la distancia dejaban más que claro que la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar ya estaban refugiados en sus hogares.

Solo un demente como él podía estar fuera con el temporal en ciernes, pensó divertido, y mientras sacaba la cámara del bolso y enfocaba las encrespadas olas elevándose cual caballos desbocados, se dijo que estaba bien así. Él no tenía por qué ser igual a los demás.

Durante la hora siguiente, con la mente perdida en su propio mundo, Eren se la pasó vagando por la orilla tomando fotos de aquel horizonte formado de líneas divididas en distintos tonos de azul oscuro, del mar profundo que rugía ronco y de las salvajes olas que llegaban a la orilla golpeándola con rabia demencial. El aire era calmo, tibio y pesado como un manto. Si respiraba profundamente casi podía sentir la sal marina entrar en su cuerpo y expandirse dentro de sus pulmones, densa. Era capaz de oler el ozono en el aire cargado…

La primera gota lo pilló desprevenido. Impactó en su frente y pronto resbaló por su mejilla cual si fuese una lágrima. La segunda y la tercera fueron casi al mismo tiempo, enormes y llenas, apenas dándole a Eren tiempo de reaccionar antes de que se largar a llover de forma torrencial.

Por supuesto, su primer instinto fue proteger la cámara, por lo que inclinándose lo mejor que pudo sobre ella, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, abriéndose el anorak para resguardarla mejor mientras terminaba de meterla en su estuche y guardarla en el bolso que llevaba con su ropa de recambio. Obviamente, después de su improvisada maniobra de rescate, quedó empapado hasta los huesos.

Corrió con suma dificultad por la arena ya húmeda y una vez llegó a la avenida transitable, que estaba un poco resbalosa por la lluvia, se refugió bajo el alero de un puesto de informaciones que estaba cerrado. Se pasó el dorso de la mano sana por los ojos intentando secar en parte las gotas de agua todavía adheridas a sus pestañas y que le dificultaban ver; Eren rebuscó el móvil en el bolsillo del anorak y marcó en el discado rápido el número de su casa para llamar a su padre y pedirle que fuese a recogerlo en el coche. Demonios, estaba seguro de que este se pondría hecho una furia cuando lo viese así, pensó él, desanimado; pero, aquella opción era lejos mucho mejor que llegar hasta la casa de su infancia chorreando como una sopa. No obstante, en cuanto intentó hacer la llamada se percató de que su línea estaba muerta, sin señal aparente y, antes de que intentase siquiera buscar otro sitio para probar si tenía suerte y recuperaba la cobertura, el cielo retumbó y se iluminó con el primer relámpago.

El espectáculo ante sus ojos no solo fue impresionante, con aquella luminiscencia que pareció rasgar el cielo en dos como si de una cuchillada mortal se tratase, sino que también fue a la vez poderoso y aterrador, tan bello que casi resultaba imposible de creer. Eren quería fotografiarlo…

El segundo retumbar del cielo lo hizo regresar a sus cabales. Por muy tentadora que resultara la idea de quedarse allí a capturar el momento, el riesgo de que lo alcanzara un rayo no era pequeño; no podía arriesgar su vida de ese modo solo por un capricho.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Eren corrió a toda prisa hacia la casa de Levi que no quedaba demasiado lejos. ¿Qué pensaría él cuando lo viese llegar así? Seguramente que era un mocoso estúpido, se dijo, pesaroso, pero en aquel momento no tenía muchas más alternativas. Solo esperaba que él no se enfadase demasiado y pudiese prestarle por lo menos una toalla para sacarse un poco y el teléfono para poder llamar a su casa.

Nada más llegar a la vivienda, soltó un suspiró de alivió al ver que las luces de la segunda planta estaban encendidas. No era que creyese que este hubiese salido a dar una vuelta con aquel temporal, pero Eren tampoco tenía la certeza de que el otro hombre no hubiese hecho planes para esa noche, pero se alegraba enormemente de que no fuese así.

Subió corriendo de dos en dos las escaleras de madera de la entrada, tocó el timbre un par de veces y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, esperando que Levi lo oyese a través de los truenos que resonaban de tanto en tanto con aquella potencia brutal que parecían ensordecerlo todo. Cuando oyó los ladridos nerviosos de _Ludwig_ acercándose y vio encenderse las luces del primer piso, Eren supo que estaba salvado.

El rostro de Levi, ceñudo, preocupado y receloso, se asomó apenas por un resquicio de la puerta, casi como una pálida luz en medio de la oscuridad impenetrable de aquella tormentosa tarde. Al verlo allí de pie, sus acerados ojos grises se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Eren? ¿Qué haces así? ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? —le preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

Él se frotó los brazos con las manos ateridas de frío y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho cuando sintió escurrir por sus dedos el agua que caía por el anorak.

—Salí a fotografiar —reconoció con culpabilidad, esperando un regaño de su parte; sin embargo, Levi no pareció molestarse por eso como él creía que ocurriría; por el contrario, era como si para este esa respuesta fuese algo completamente normal; algo que sin duda se podía esperar de él. Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a bullir dentro del pecho de Eren, algo cálido, pero lo acalló en el acto—. No me percaté de cuando comenzó la tormenta y bueno… ¿Puedes prestarme el teléfono para llamar a mi padre? Mi señal está muerta a causa del temporal y no puedo contactarlo.

El ceño de Levi se frunció un poco más al mirarlo.

—Primero vas a secarte —le dijo con rotundidad al tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta y la abría de par en par para dejarlo entrar, pero él negó obstinadamente con un gesto.

—Estoy empapado, demasiado. Vengo corriendo desde la playa y si entro voy a dejarte todo perdido de agua y lodo, Levi —le explicó como si fuese lo más racional del mundo. Con el trastorno que este tenía, Eren no quería ni imaginar lo mal que podría sentarle aquel tipo de desastre en su casa—. Si me prestas una toalla, con eso será suf-

—A la mierda el lodo —le dijo el otro con brusquedad y, sujetándolo de un brazo, lo entró de un fuerte tirón a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. Eren lo miró sorprendido, pestañeando repetidamente sin poder dar crédito a aquello—. Espera aquí un momento, iré por un par de toallas. Y quítate esa ropa ahora mismo —le ordenó de aquel modo tan autoritario que solía emplear cuando él o _Ludwig_ lo sacaban un poco de sus casillas. Sintiéndose todavía algo abrumado, sus ojos verdes lo siguieron mientras este subía la escalera de caracol y se perdía desapareciendo en la segunda planta.

Un nuevo trueno hizo retumbar las paredes y _Ludwig_ , aterrado, corrió a refugiarse al lado de Eren mientras aullaba bajito. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del perro y le acarició el morro, las orejas y el cuello mientras le hablaba suavemente para tranquilizarlo. Cuando el pobre animal dejó de lloriquear, volvió a ponerse de pie para poder desvestirse como el otro le había exigido.

Cuando Levi regresó del segundo piso, Eren ya estaba descalzo y semidesnudo tras haberse quitado el anorak y el suéter negro que llevaba debajo, quedándose vestido solo con los vaqueros embarrados. Tiritaba un poco a causa de la diferencia de temperatura entre el agradable calor del interior de la casa generado por la chimenea encendida y el frío del agua que todavía le empapaba el cabello, escurriéndole por el cuerpo y que le ponía la piel de gallina en su recorrido. Levi le tendió unas cuantas toallas, y Eren se apresuró a ponerse una sobre los hombros para cubrirse un poco mientras comenzaba a desatarse con algo de dificultad la coleta para poder soltarse el cabello; una vez lo hubo logrado comenzó a secárselo vigorosamente.

—En verdad lamento la intromisión, Levi —le dijo al otro mientras se frotaba el cuello y los brazos con la mullida toalla. Al ver el pequeño charco de agua sucia a sus pies, que estropeaba de manera evidente el piso inmaculado, Eren sintió como se le retorcían las tripas del remordimiento. Se prometió compensárselo a este como fuera, aunque tuviese que pasarse un día entero limpiando—. La tormenta vino antes de lo que esperaba y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía hacer nada, salvo intentar proteger mi cámara. Ah, y es cierto que me he quedado sin señal; puedes comprobarlo si gustas —le dijo al tiempo que le señalaba con un gesto de la barbilla el móvil que había dejado sobre su bolso, que a pesar de estar un poco húmedo, seguía impecable por dentro—. No quiero que asumas por error que te estoy acosando. Esta vez te prometo que sí fue casualidad.

Levi sonrió un poco. Una de aquellas extrañas y escasas sonrisa que Eren había comenzado a descubrir y que era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de él; quizás, se dijo, porque era algo de lo que disfrutaba muy poco.

—Buen intento, mocoso, pero por muy empapado y desvalido que parezcas ahora mismo, mi respuesta sigue siendo no, así que te jodes —le respondió el otro en un intento de seguirle aquella media broma que parecían compartir entre ambos—. Llama a tu padre, Eren —le dijo este tendiéndole su propio móvil—. Te dejaré algo de ropa, así que luego ve a tomar una ducha mientras te preparo algo caliente para beber o acabarás por enfermarte.

—Gracias. En verdad lamento mucho, mucho, todo esto —le respondió mientras marcaba de memoria el número—. Y no es necesario que me dejes tu ropa, tengo una muda seca en mi bolso ya que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de mi familia —al oír el irritante tono vacío de la línea muerta, Eren arrugó el ceño con frustración—. Oye, Levi, tu móvil también se ha quedad-

El ensordecedor sonido del trueno rumbo en la noche, enmudeciéndolo todo. _Ludwig_ comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente, apegándose inquieto a la pierna de Levi que le rascaba tras las orejas intentando calmarlo. Y luego, tras el relámpago que iluminó el cielo casi con la claridad del día, vino el apagón y la oscuridad total, rota solo por el mortecino brillo del crepitante fuego de la chimenea y las pálidas siluetas de ambos mirándose frente a frente. Como si todo esto no fuese suficiente, la intensidad de la lluvia se acrecentó, golpeando contra el tejado y las ventanas con una fuerza feroz.

—Tch, mierda. Maldito temporal —masculló Levi de mal humor—. Supongo que esto significa que no hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda deshacerme de ti en las próximas horas. Jodido mocoso problemático.

Al comprender lo que aquellas palabras significaban, la muda invitación que contenían, Eren no pudo evitar que una felicidad teñida de alivio lo embargara. Por esa noche, por lo menos, no tendría que regresar a la casa de sus padres, podría respirar tranquilo; además, a pesar de lo duro y desagradable que pudiese parecer el comentario de Levi, él estaba seguro de que las intenciones de él eran buenas. Realmente, era una persona muy amable, solo que este no sabía muy bien como demostrarlo.

Seguramente, para bien o para mal, esa sería una noche muy larga, y quizás, se dijo él, esperanzado, fuese la oportunidad perfecta de convérselo para que le dijese finalmente que sí; incluso, si tenía suerte, tal vez pudiese lograr que Levi le confiase algunos de sus secretos. Eren, sin duda, iba a esforzarse al máximo para conseguirlo.


	4. Secreto de un Secreto

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Secreto de un Secreto**

****

**_La fotografía es un secreto de un secreto. Cuanto más te dice, menos sabes._ **

**_(Diane Arbus)_ **

 

 

 

Levi acababa de terminar de encender un par de viejas lamparillas a gas y poner a calentar el agua para el té cuando Eren apareció nuevamente en la cocina, portando otra de aquellas lámparas, después de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa. El chico iba vestido con un desgastado pantalón de chándal gris deshilachado en los bajos, que parecía haber conocido tiempos mejores, y una ajustada camiseta negra con estampados blancos de manga larga que enfatizaban su alta y delgada figura así como el ancho de sus hombros.

En realidad aquella tempestuosa tarde de finales de noviembre, lo que menos le apetecía a Levi era tener una visita. Luego de su encuentro mañanero con el mocoso su día había sido malo, un tanto deprimente; demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y arrepentimientos para cargar solo; además, la llamada llena de preocupación que Hange le hizo esa tarde no fue precisamente de ayuda, por el contrario, solo sirvió para hacerlo sentir peor, si eso era posible.

¿En verdad eran ya dos años? Joder, no podía creerlo…

Nada más percatarse del comienzo del mal tiempo con sus oscuras nubes amenazantes opacando el cielo y el mar bramando a lo lejos, Levi subió a la segunda planta junto a _Ludwig_ , decidido a refugiarse allí y no bajar nuevamente hasta que aquel temporal amainara; así que se preparó un té y se tumbó en el sofá a leer, o a intentar hacerlo, mientras dejaba que el caer de la lluvia en el exterior fuera removiendo sus memorias, el dolor. Cada gota parecía clavársele en el alma, poco a poco, aumentando con la misma intensidad furiosa con que la lluvia lo hacía fuera, hasta casi ahogarlo en puros remordimientos. Estaba harto de su propia compañía, sintiendo que se odiaba cada vez más, pero, ¿cómo mierda haces para librarte de ti mismo? No era tan fácil como llegar y largarse o soltar un par de malos comentarios para cerrarse la boca y dejarse en paz.

Fue entonces que el timbre sonó y junto a él los insistentes golpes en la puerta. Durante un par de minutos dudó entre bajar a abrir o quedarse allí arriba, convencido de que solo a alguien tan demente como a Hange se le podría ocurrir salir en una tarde así, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y, soltando una retahíla de groserías, se dirigió a abrir la puerta precedido por el perro que gemía y ladraba intranquilo.

Y como no, nada más abrir se encontró a Eren del otro lado, chorreando agua cual estropajo y con cara de cachorro desvalido, suplicándole que lo ayudase y deshaciéndose en mil disculpas. Levi pensó al verlo que debería habérselo imaginado; eran tan malditamente obvio…

Y allí estaba el joven fotógrafo otra vez, pensó resignado, invadiendo su espacio, robando su tiempo; obligándolo a salir de su autoimpuesta depresión para que le prestase atención, porque Eren Jaeger tenía ese curioso efecto sobre él: Levi parecía incapaz de no dejarse arrastrar por el chico y su carácter tan impulsivo, por lo que terminaba cediendo casi siempre a lo que este quería. Era una verdadera putada.

En aquel momento la tormenta parecía haber aminorado un poco. La lluvia, aunque seguía siendo constante, ya no caía con la fuerza abrumadora de minutos antes e incluso los truenos se oían ya solo como ecos lejanos, amortiguados por la inmensidad de la noche y el rugido embravecido del mar. _Ludwig_ , finalmente tranquilo y agotado después de todo su sufrimiento, terminó por quedarse dormido frente al calor del fuego de la chimenea donde roncaba con placidez.

—¡Dios, por unos minutos temí que jamás volvería a entrar en calor! Creo que ya no sentía las manos cuando logré meterme en la ducha —exclamó su autoimpuesto invitado. El sonido amortiguado de sus pies desnudos sobre el piso de madera le indicó que este comenzaba a acercarse—. Y Levi, sé que ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces y me pediste que no lo hiciese más, pero gracias. Me has salvado, aunque lamento incomodarte de este modo.

Una especie de suave gruñido de resignación fue su respuesta, pero al otro no pareció importarle su parquedad y solo dejó escapar una corta risita baja. Por lo menos, se dijo Levi, el mocoso ya no le pedía disculpas cada vez que abría la boca; aunque solo dejó de hacerlo luego de que él amenazara con echarlo fuera si no paraba de una maldita vez.

Con el cabello aun suelto y húmedo del baño, Eren se acercó a su lado, junto a la isleta de la cocina, para ver con curiosidad lo que Levi estaba haciendo. Cuando este se inclinó hacia adelante, unas cuantas gotitas de agua lo salpicaron en el antebrazo desnudo al escurrir de los mechones castaños, sorprendiéndolo. Algo molesto por este hecho, apartó la vista del jamón curtido que estaba cortando en finas tiras para regañar al chico y pedirle que se apartara de una puta vez; sin embargo, al percatarse de que aquel par de ojos verdes estaban clavados en él como tantas otras veces, curiosos, expectantes, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Eren parecía observarlo todo con una intensidad distinta a los demás, era casi como si respirara y sintiera a través de lo que veía, y eso a Levi, no podía negarlo más, lo intrigaba y fascinaba un poco.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Se ofreció este con solemnidad—. Ya sabes que soy bastante decente en la cocina, y bueno, es lo menos que podría hacer por tu hospitalidad.

Desde que irrumpió esa noche en su casa para pedirle ayuda, Eren parecía compungido y avergonzado a más no poder, tanto que hasta él mismo logró convencerse de que aquella imprevista visita era solo una coincidencia y no otra de las tretas de este para convencerlo de que fuese su modelo. No, en esa ocasión todo era una puta jugarreta del destino. Joder.

Estaba a punto de pedirle al chico que le pasara el trozo de queso provolone que tenía en la nevera cuando la ligera fragancia cítrica de su propio jabón y champú en el cuerpo de otra persona lo asaltó de golpe y lo hizo sentir incómodo, del modo certero y afilado en el que solo los recuerdos dolorosos lo pueden llegar a ser. De inmediato Levi apartó la vista de él, con el pulso acelerado y una opresión en el pecho; volvió a concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea y negó con un gesto.

—Tch, no es necesario —le dijo cortante, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de descargar su frustración en Eren, que lo observaba confundido, cuando la verdad era que estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Respirando hondo en un intento por refrenar un poco sus airadas emociones, volvió a mirar al chico con su imperturbabilidad habitual para decirle—: solo termina de adecentarte un poco, mocoso. Si sigues con el cabello así de empapado te vas a enfermar, y no puedes andar descalzo por allí, podrías resbalarte y hacerte daño. Te he dejado un par de pantuflas mías, aunque no creo que te queden demasiado bien, pero tendrás que joderte y conformarte con ellas —reconoció Levi, de mala gana y, con un gesto de la barbilla le indicó hacia la chimenea encendida donde se encontraba el calzado al lado de _Ludwig_ que dormía muy tranquilo—. Tus deportivas estaban hechas un asco al igual que tu ropa, así que las puse en remojo para que no se les pegue el lodo y cuando regrese la electricidad las echaré a lavar antes de meterlas a la secadora. En un par de horas estarán listas.

Eren enarcó sus expresivas cejas castañas, visiblemente sorprendido. Sus increíbles ojos verdes, de un tono oscuro y brillante a la escasa luz de las lámparas y el fuego de la chimenea, lo miraron divertidos al tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

—Vaya, eres casi como mi madre, Levi —le soltó en un tono que rozaba lo reverencial—. Te has preocupado por todo. Increíble.

Muerto de la vergüenza por aquella estúpida comparación, le lanzó una mirada letal al maldito chico para que cerrara la boca en un intento por disimular el leve rubor que sabía le estaba coloreando las pálidas mejillas. ¿Su madre? ¿En serio? Sin duda Eren Jaeger era un completo idiota.

—Tu madre y una mierda, mocoso. No quiero ni imaginarme el tipo de pobre mujer que es si le tocó un hijo como tú. Mejor ve a hacer lo que te digo mientras termino de ocuparme de esto. No quiero que el té se enfríe.

Soltando una breve risita, Eren se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la sala mientras agarraba una toalla seca de la pila que Levi le había llevado anteriormente y que todavía no tenía tiempo de volver a guardar. Lo vio sentarse en una de las butacas frente al fuego y calzarse obedientemente como le ordenó hacer un poco antes; tal y como sospechaba, las pantuflas le quedaron algo pequeñas, dejando parte del talón afuera, pero Eren no pareció incomodarse por ello y se las puso de todos modos. _Ludwig_ , despertando de su siesta, se acercó hasta donde este estaba y apoyó el negro hocico sobre su muslo para que el chico lo acariciara, cosa que él hizo de inmediato mientras le hablaba bajito de forma cariñosa y comenzaba a secarse con su mano libre el largo cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y que, para la eterna sorpresa de Levi, pensó que al chico le quedaba bien.

Unos diez minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en la isleta de la cocina ante aquel miserable intento de cena que consistía en queso, jamón, aceitunas, pan y los últimos tomates que le quedaban. Como a él no se le daba especialmente bien cocinar y no era demasiado quisquilloso con la comida, Levi solía conformarse con algún insípido platillo congelado que pudiese preparar en el microondas o simplemente, si quería algo más especial, pedía a domicilio pero, con aquel tiempo infernal y sin electricidad, tuvo que recurrir a las escasas provisiones que tenía en casa y que servían más para una merienda que para una comida real. Eren tendría que conformarse, se dijo; aunque, al ver el modo en que este terminaba de comer un sándwich de queso con tomate y engullía un trozo de jamón tras otro no parecía estar muy disconforme. Aquel mocoso siempre parecía tener hambre y Levi, con cierta alarma, se dio cuenta de que él se estaba acostumbrado a alimentarlo. Eren se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como su mascota, incluso más que _Ludwig_ que solo estaba de paso. Realmente estaba muy, muy jodido.

Despacio, tomó un sorbo de su té, casi al mismo tiempo que el chico lo hacía con el suyo. Al ver que este arrugaba un poco la nariz y contemplaba su taza, extrañado, un deje de sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios.

—Levi, esto… sabe raro.

—Porque es un malasa chai —se apresuró a explicarle. Eren lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad, una pátina dorada producto del fuego danzando sobre ellos—. Es té negro de Assam con especias, como clavo de olor, cardamomo, jengibre y canela… Es bueno para activar la circulación. Te hará entrar en calor. ¿Te desagrada? —le preguntó, en verdad intrigado de conocer su respuesta.

Eren dio otro sorbo a la bebida y, luego de saborearla un momento, negó con un gesto.

—No, no realmente —reconoció—. Pero es… distinto, y sí, me sorprendió un poco, ya sabes. Yo no suelo beber té de forma habitual, solo aquí contigo —confesó un poco azorado, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa—. Siempre pensé que todos los tés sabían… más o menos igual. Me asombra que no sea así y que tú parezcas saber tanto. ¿Es algo así como tú afición?

Levi asintió mientras masticaba distraídamente un trozo de queso provolone.

—Me gusta el té, así que suelo informarme sobre ellos y probar diversos tipos de variedades; fue así como comencé a coleccionarlas. Me interesa conocer sus propiedades, que tipos de mezclas son, para qué sirven y esas cosas, incluso he tomado algunos cursos y he ido a convenciones. Deberías ver la gran cantidad de variedades que hay y lo difícil que es conseguir algunas de ella —le explicó entusiasmado a Eren, pero se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que este lo miraba de una forma extraña, casi como si de un momento a otro se fuese a poner a llorar. ¿Qué demonios…?—. Oi, mocoso, deja de poner esa cara tan rara. ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

—Es que… es que… esta es casi la primera vez que me cuentas algo sobre ti —le dijo este con voz casi estrangulada por la emoción, ante lo que Levi frunció el ceño aunque más por confusión que por molestia.

—¿Pero qué carajos dices? ¡Si hemos hablado un montón desde que nos conocemos!

—Sí, bueno… pero no —Eren se pasó una mano por el largo cabello alisándoselo, nervioso—. Es decir, por lo general cada vez que nos juntamos yo hablo y hablo y hablo y tú solo te limitas a oír todo lo que digo. Y cuando yo suelo hacerte una pregunta personal, o guardas silencio o de algún modo logras desviar el tema y regresamos a hablar nuevamente solo de mí. Hasta ahora, nunca me habías contado algo sobre ti, Levi. Nunca me has hablado de algo que te gustara y te hiciera parecer así.

—¿Así… cómo?

—Interesado. Vivo —Eren tragó nervioso y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos—. No sueles ser muy expresivo, y por lo general solo demuestras un poco más cuando te enfadas, ya sabes: frunces el ceño, entrecierras los ojos, aprietas los labios hasta que solo son una línea finita —le explicó este, haciendo caso omiso de su creciente indignación ante aquella descripción que acababa de hacer de él—; pero no sueles sonreír casi nada, Levi, reír nunca. Pero ahora, mientras me hablabas de ello, fue como si algo dentro de ti se iluminara. Parecías otra persona, más relajado y contento y eso, sumado al hecho de que me estabas confiado algo sobre ti, me… emocionó un poco —reconoció avergonzado.

A pesar de saber con certeza que lo que el chico le estaba diciendo era verdad, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo por lo bien que este parecía descifrarlo a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían.

Levi, desde pequeño, siempre había sido alguien muy celoso de su privacidad y su espacio personal, motivo por el cual no le gustaba ni solía hablar demasiado sobre sí mismo. Sus personas más cercanas, como Erwin y Hange que llevaban años a su lado, eran casi los único que conocían gran parte de su vida y su pasado, ya fuese por cosas que él mismo les fue contando en algún momento o por motivos puramente profesionales, así como también porque ellos mismos formaban parte de aquellas vivencias; el resto del mundo, a Levi, le importaba bien poco, por lo cual no trataba de agradar a nadie y solía guardarse todo para sí mismo.

Tal y como Eren acababa de hacerle notar, él era un experto controlando sus emociones, quizás excepto sus enfados que solían ser rápidos y explosivos; por mucho que lo presionasen, Levi no contestaba preguntas personales, siempre era muy cuidadoso con eso pero, de algún modo, con aquel mocoso bajaba un poco la guardia. Cada vez que estaban juntos, este hablaba hasta por los codos, se reía con ganas, parecía asombrarse de mil cosas y lo obligaba a mirar aquel mundo que a él no le interesaba para nada. Levi sentía que de alguna forma, era como si Eren le estuviese abriendo los ojos a la fuerza. El chico lo hacía percatarse de cosas que no solía notar y a disfrutar, aunque solo fuera un poco, de aquellas otras tantas que antes no toleraba; era como si Eren lo estuviera obligando a sentirse vivo otra vez y eso lo aterraba de un modo que no quería si ni siquiera reconocer.

Levi no quería pensar en ellos como amigos, aunque tal vez lo fueran, no estaba del todo seguro, pero sí comprendía que ya no eran simples conocidos; de cierta forma el chico fotógrafo acabó por colarse en su vida y no parecía tener intención de desaparecer por lo pronto de ella. Eren Jaeger era extraño e intrigante, caótico por donde lo mirase, y en su vida tan monótona parecía resaltar con fuerza inusitada; y quizás por eso él también quería conocerlo un poco más, se dijo Levi. Descubrir porque a veces el alegre chico parecía un poco triste; tal vez lograr que confiara lo suficiente en él para que llegase a contarle las cosas que se callaba, aquellas palabras que en algunas ocasiones había visto asomar a sus labios, a sus ojos, pero que luego este volvía a ocultar detrás de una sonrisa. Porque, a pesar de hablar mucho, de expresar mucho, también existían demasiadas cosas que Eren, al igual que él, se reservaba solo para sí mismo.

—Y ahora te he puesto incómodo. Lo lamento —dijo repentinamente el chico con tono compungido, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Levi levantó la vista de su taza de té para mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiró resignado.

—Tch, no me gusta que me analicen y traten de diseccionarme como si fuese un jodido insecto —comenzó él, ante lo que el otro hizo un gesto de dolor ante su evidente regaño—. Ni responder preguntas personales ni hablar mucho de mí mismo —continuó—, pero… no me molesta estar contigo, Eren —confesó, apartando la mirada y concentrándola en un punto lejano, intentando tragarse la vergüenza que sentía al decir aquello—. Y sí puedes soportar esta clase de confianza… un poco unilateral, si puedes respetar mi espacio y no exigirme demasiado, creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

Una de aquellas sonrisas, de esas que Levi creía que deberían estar prohibidas, curvó los labios del joven. Realmente parecía complacido con sus palabras, casi como si él lo hubiese halagado o le hubiera tocado un premio. En verdad era una sensación rara el provocar la alegría de alguien por algo tan simple, sobre todo si ese algo estaba directamente relacionado con él.

—Gracias, Levi —un risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios y un dejo de vergüenza pareció empañar sus ojos verdes a pesar de seguir sonriendo, aunque en esa ocasión lucía un poco más cohibido—. A mí también me agrada mucho estar contigo; por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y a los pocos segundos apartaron la vista, azorados. Levi tomó su taza de té y bebió un poco, más para hacer algo que por verdadero deseo, al tiempo que de reojo notó la morena mano del chico coger un trozo de queso entre sus largos y delgados dedos.

—Tch, que situación de mierda —masculló por lo bajo—. Tan incómoda como una jodida declaración.

Oyó nuevamente la risita queda de Eren al oír su queja y al levantar la vista sus ojos grises se quedaron un poco prendados en aquella alegría simple; la diversión que inundaba sus verdes iris y que parecían estarle contando alguna clase de secreto, uno que solo ellos dos compartían.

Complicidad, se dijo Levi al comprender de lo que eso se trataba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía aquello con nadie que ya había olvidado un poco como se sentía…

Un recuerdo, difuso, lejano se coló en su cabeza y pareció posarse suevamente sobre su corazón. El trocito de una remembranza de días más fáciles, mucho más felices; dos chicos que creyeron con ingenuidad que con tenerse el uno al otro bastaría y con eso sería suficiente.

Pero no lo fue… Y ya nunca lo sería…

Nuevamente el potente arreciar de la lluvia amortiguó los sonidos del exterior, tragándose el mar, el viento; solo permitiendo que el atronador retumbar de los truenos se colara en su solitario concierto. Y nuevamente Levi notó el latigazo de la pena y la tristeza golpearlo, aquellas emociones que la presencia de Eren parecía haber adormecido hasta casi hacer que las olvidara.

El retumbar de un trueno hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas y _Ludwig_ volvió a ponerse inquieto, corriendo a refugiarse al lado de Levi que lo acarició detrás de las orejas. Se sentía cansado emocionalmente, un poco melancólico, y a pesar de que odiaba tener visitas imprevistas y gente en su casa, invadiendo su espacio, le alegraba un poco que la mala suerte o lo que fuera, hubiese obligado al estúpido chico fotógrafo a acudir a él ese día.

Que Eren estuviese allí esa noche de tormenta, con su risa fácil y su plática incansable era casi como un regalo. Uno que le hacía olvidar que aquel era un día triste y difícil; que lo hacía olvidar que detestaba los días de lluvias con los recuerdos que esta siempre traía: dolor, remordimientos, muerte y su propia debilidad.

Tomando una decisión de la que sabía después podía arrepentirse, Levi dejó escapar una débil respiración entre sus labios y se puso de pie. Un poco sorprendido, Eren se lo quedó mirando sin comprender muy bien lo que le pasaba.

—¿Levi? —le preguntó dubitativo, mientras él se servía un poco más de té y buscaba una bandeja en la cocina casi en penumbras—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oi, Eren, ayúdame a poner los platos aquí —le pidió dejando la bandeja sobre la isleta de la cocina—. ¿Quieres más té? —este asintió despacio. La confusión embargando su atractivo rostro por completo—. Vamos a subir.

—¡¿A la segunda planta?! ¡¿D-de verdad?! —le preguntó el otro escandalizado. A pesar de que estaba un poco oscuro, el rubor que le tiñó los morenos pómulos era evidente—. ¡Pero si dijiste que era territorio prohibido!

Levi puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio. Aquel mocoso de mierda era en verdad un dolor en el culo.

—Sí, a la segunda planta —corroboró de mala gana mientras terminaba de acomodar la comida—. Tch, deja de imaginar cosas raras, mocoso estúpido; solo quiero enseñarte algo que creo que te va a gustar, por eso he cambiado de opinión —Levi ladeó la cabeza un poco, como analizándolo, hasta que, tal y como esperaba, vio aquel brillo de genuina curiosidad, de determinación, asomar en aquel par de ojos verdes—. ¿Confías en mí, Eren?

Una pregunta simple, una respuesta simple.

Tomando las dos humeantes tazas de té, el chico se puso de pie a su lado. La diferencia de alturas entre ellos dos era considerable, pero de algún modo eso a Levi no lo incomodaba ni lo hacía sentir inferior, para nada.

—Vamos —le dijo este, decidido.

Con una leve sonrisa asomando a sus labios, Levi murmuró:

—Respuesta correcta, mocoso.

 

——0——

 

Nada más poner un pie en la planta superior, Eren sintió como si un ejército de nervios le atenazaran el estómago, formando un nudo tan apretado que por poco era doloroso. Llevaba ya casi una semana de conocer personalmente a Levi, de comenzar a hablar con él y a descubrir el tipo de persona que en realidad este era. Durante esos pocos días, paseando por la playa, yendo a su casa o pasando el rato en la cafetería de Hannes, Eren empezó a entender más o menos como funcionaba la cabeza de ese hombre; las cosas que le gustaban, las que le molestaban sobremanera, aquellas que lograban hacerlo sonreír de esa forma desganadamente suave que él asociaba con un estado de ánimo más tranquilo o esas otras que tocaban terreno peligroso y convertían sus claros ojos grises en acero turbulento. Sí, él había comenzado a conocer poco a poco a Levi y a respetar los límites que este le imponía, y una de las cosas que más claro tenía, era que aquel segundo piso era terreno inviolable.

En una de sus conversaciones, dos días atrás, mientras Eren le hablaba de la exposición a la que estaba invitado a participar, medio en broma, medio en serio, le sugirió al otro la idea de que le permitiera fotografiar desde allí una tarde la puesta de sol sobre el puerto. Levi, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado de bastante buen humor, pareció cerrarse de inmediato ante esa idea, y sin ningún miramiento le dijo que no, de forma tajante. Por supuesto, él comprendió al instante que aquello era algo con lo que ese hombre no iba a tranzar, solo bastaba ver la frialdad en sus ojos; y no siguió insistiendo.

Y sin embargo, pensó Eren, allí estaba. Levi había roto sus propias reglas y acabó por invitarlo a subir. Y él se sentía aterrado, muerto de miedo y de nervios, así como lleno de ansiosa curiosidad por describir lo que este escondía y guardaba con tanto celo. Pero tenía que calmarse, se dijo. Tenía que mostrarse tranquilo y seguro porque ya no era un adolescente inmaduro; así que, respiró hondo, se armó de valor e intentó fingir que aquella pequeña invasión a la privacidad de Levi no le afectaba demasiado. Aunque fuese una mentira.

Desde su llegada a la casa de aquel hombre más o menos una hora atrás, todo parecía ir ocurriendo de un modo muy raro. Eren se sentía casi como un actor al que le han cambiado el guion estando ya subido en el escenario y al que obligan a actuar de todos modos y esperan que lo haga bien. A pesar de que Levi seguía siendo Levi, con sus constantes puyas, sus malas palabras, sus modos cortantes y sus largos silencios, de algún modo esta noche parecía un poco distinto; vulnerable.

Eren lo notó nada más verlo, verlo bien, luego de que lo dejase entrar y le permitiera quedarse. No era un cambio notorio, incluso si no fuese porque él estaba acostumbrado a observar a las personas a consciencia quizás ni se hubiese dado cuenta, pero el otro hombre lucía algo triste; aquellos pálidos ojos grises, que le gustaban tanto y que parecían estar siempre en una batalla constante, se mostraban esa noche algo apagados; incluso sonreía mucho menos de lo habitual, lo que en el caso de Levi, que casi nunca lo hacía, era casi alarmante. Eren no lograba comprender muy bien lo que a este le ocurría, pero estaba seguro de que no era completamente él mismo. Que le hubiese contado algo sobre sí por voluntad propia, que hubiera aceptado aquel intento de amistad tan abiertamente, ya le había parecido raro; pero fue esa muestra de confianza en la que le permitió invadir un espacio que hasta el momento tenía vedado lo que lo alertó de que sin lugar a duda algo no iba bien con este.

Quería hablar con Levi, preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría, lo que estaba mal; sin embargo, sus inquietudes y preguntas desaparecieron en el acto cuando vio lo que tenía frente a sus ojos…

La inmensidad del mar a la distancia, salvaje y poderoso, con sus oscuras nubes de tonos azules, grises y negros cargadas sobre él, se observaba difuso tras la imperiosa cortina de gotas de lluvia que caía en el exterior con intensidad rabiosa. Hacia donde sus ojos mirasen, donde estos se posasen, solo veía el exterior, enorme e infinito hasta donde la vista alcanzara. Era casi como si él estuviese en el mismo centro de aquella vorágine natural y sin embargo fuese intocable.

Alucinante.

Durante unos minutos Eren se quedó allí, de pie, asombrado contemplando aquella hermosa imagen que se apreciaba a través de los inmensos ventanales de cristales perfectos y, de forma inconsciente, casi por costumbre, buscó la cámara que habitualmente llevaba colgada al cuello. Al no hallarla donde siempre se sobresaltó un poco, pero enseguida recordó, con arrepentimiento, que esta se encontraba guardada en su bolso que aún estaba en la planta baja. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota para perder semejante oportunidad?

Ya la primera vez que Eren visitó aquella casa tuvo la certeza de que seguramente esa sería una vista impresionante, tanto por la altura como por la ubicación privilegiada que la vivienda tenía, pero jamás pensó que podría convertirse en una imagen prácticamente irreal.

La estancia en la que se encontraban era una superficie que ocupaba todo el largo de la casa, dividida en una tipo de T invertida por muros de transparente, donde la habitación que funcionaba como sala y mirador recorría la casa de punta a punta, bordeada de todos aquellos paneles acristalados que parecían crear un espacio abierto infinito. Dos cubículos de unos cinco metros cuadrados cada uno se ubicaban en las esquinas posteriores, las que daban hacia la playa, eran las espaciosas habitaciones que Eren solo pudo vislumbrar parcialmente ya que los gruesos cristales que hacían de separaciones eran ligeramente polarizados y unas amplias e inmaculadas cortinas blancas semicorridas ayudaban a aportar la privacidad necesaria junto a la puerta de madera lacada de negro.

A diferencia de la primera planta, que a él siempre le pareció un poco fría e impersonal, aquella estaba cargada con la presencia de Levi, como si le perteneciera. Era mucho más acogedora, más íntima, se apreciaba más viva; como si aquel hombre residiese allí más que en cualquier otro lugar.

La parte central de la habitación, la que ocupaba el espacio más amplio y que era la que quedaba directamente frente al mar, correspondía a una pequeña sala de estar, con pequeños y mullidos sillones de cuero negro a juego con el sofá de dos cuerpos que miraba directamente hacia la playa y que era escoltado por dos mesillas laterales de translucido cristal con sendas lámparas de silueta alargada creadas en vidrio blanquecino. El brillante suelo de tarima gris estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra blanca y una delicada mesita triangular de vidrio se posaba sobre esta al centro de todo; a uno de los costados, como si no quisiese estropear la espectacular vista de postal, un rack de formas ligeras y oscuras cumplía la función de soportar la televisión de tamaño modesto y el equipo de música con una amplia colección de discos. Un libro abierto, como si lo hubiesen estaba leyendo hasta hacía poco, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa junto a una fría taza de té a medio beber, mientras que una manta gris de lanilla suave estaba tirada de cualquier modo sobre el sofá.

No se había equivocado, se dijo Eren, Levi se hallaba en la planta superior cuando él llamó a la puerta.

En el ala izquierda de la estancia, la que miraba hacia el puerto, se hallaba emplazada una oscura y redondeada chimenea colgante similar a la de la primera planta que ayudaba a caldear el ambiente y aportaba algo de luminosidad. Ese rincón del cuarto también contaba con diversos estantes de madera y metal lacados en blanco y negro, de distintas alturas y formas que albergaban una enormidad de libros. A la distancia que Eren se encontraba y con la habitación casi en penumbras, solo podía distinguir vagamente sus formas, colores y tamaños, pero ese pequeño detalle fue como quitar otro cerrojo a la caja de secretos que parecía ser Levi para él. A este le gustaba leer.

La esquina opuesta correspondía a una especie de pequeño bar y cocina, con una nevera diminuta, un fregadero y sobre una encimera de granito oscuro, que seguramente hacia la función de estante y despensa, el microondas y una jarra eléctrica para calentar agua. Una isleta del mismo material cumplía la función de mesada y barra, separando los dos espacios; los tres taburetes a juego en metal y cuero negro se alineaban bajo esta de manera ordenada. Una cava de vinos, forjada también en metal con formas intrincadas, contaba con una amplia variedad de bebidas así como una bella colección de vasos y copas en su parte superior.

En definitiva, Levi Ackerman tenía una casa increíblemente asombrosa. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para la revista, Eren había visto muchas viviendas para comparar, casas de todo tipo de tamaño y estilos: lujosas, minimalistas, rusticas y modernas; pero esa era de lejos una de las mejores.

Y no obstante, pensó intrigado, aquel hombre no parecía sentirse del todo a gusto allí. Una vez más, se Eren preguntó cuál sería el motivo de ello. Qué impulsaba a Levi a comportarse así.

—Y bueno, ¿qué opinas? —Lo oyó preguntar mientras este encendía una de las lamparillas de gas y la colocaba con cuidado sobre una de las mesas laterales al lado del sofá. Con aquel amplio y holgado suéter negro de cuello amplio que llevaba arremangado hasta los codos y dejaba el pálido cuello y la nuca rapada expuestos junto a los vaqueros ajustados del mismo color, Levi lucía extremadamente joven, para nada aparentando la edad que decía tener—. ¿Era lo que esperabas?

Eren contemplo una vez más aquella vista de ensueño y negó con un gesto.

—No, es mucho más —confesó, seguro de que nada de lo que dijese le haría justicia a aquel paisaje—. Supongo que es demasiado bello e impresionante para describirlo con palabras.

—¿Y con una fotografía? —Levi lo miró con un gesto de concentrada curiosidad, genuina intriga—. Me preguntó cómo se vería esto a través de tus ojos, Eren. Que se mantendría igual, que cambiaría.

La sorpresa inicial que le provocaron aquellas palabras se tiñó de emoción; emoción y anhelo. Pocas veces Eren recibía halagos o verdadero interés por su trabajo, a menos que estos fueran de parte de sus maestros, del equipo de la revista o de sus amigos más cercanos que solo querían brindarle apoyo. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar un poco lo que opinara el resto sobre él, a centrarse solo en lo que amaba ignorando las críticas; por ese motivo, que Levi pareciera de verdad interesado en lo que hacía, que de cierta manera incluso pareciese agradarle, lo hizo ilusionarse un poco.

Era un sentimiento agradable…

—Antes de que acabe esta noche lo sabrás. Y quedarás sorprendido —le dijo Eren como respuesta con una alegre sonrisa de suficiencia; con aquel cálido sentimiento de aceptación todavía bullendo en su interior.

Levi enarcó una ceja de forma despectiva, casi burlona y le dedicó una ligera sonrisilla para provocarlo.

—Tch, que mocoso más modesto —soltó este a modo de puya. Con un gesto de la barbilla le señaló las tazas de té que Eren sujetaba—. Dame eso —le pidió mientras colocaba un par de posavasos sobre la mesilla de centro de la diminuta sala junto a la bandeja con lo que les quedaba de comida.

Con movimientos rápidos y prácticos, este dobló la manta que estaba tirada en el sofá para dejarla cuidadosamente a un lado y posó el libro, ahora cerrado, sobre ella mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre este. Con un lánguido gesto de la mano le indicó a Eren se hiciese lo mismo y él obediente, se sentó a su lado.

—Vaya, es en verdad una vista asombrosa —reconoció nuevamente con algo parecido a la admiración reverencial inundándole el pecho mientras sus ojos volvían a posarse en el extraordinario espectáculo natural que aquel mirador le permitía disfrutar. Un débil relámpago iluminó el horizonte a la distancia, volviendo el cielo negro y azul oscuro momentáneamente de un violeta luminoso—. Si no supiera donde están los límites, creería que esto es infinito. Da la sensación de estar en el cielo.

Al terminar de hablar miró a Levi, quien ante sus palabras bajó la vista y la clavó pensativamente en la taza que sostenía de aquella forma tan extraña que acostumbraba en su mano derecha. Sus ojos grises otra vez lucían un poco apagados; oscuros, sin aquel brillante contraste de plateado azulado que Eren había comenzado a asociar con la diversión o el desafío.

En el casi total silencio que envolvía la habitación, el cual solo era roto por la lluvia inclemente y el crepitar del fuego, oyó a Levi inspirar suavemente y dejar escapar el mismo aire entre sus labios con un débil siseo; este repitió aquella rutina un par de ocasiones más, como si necesitara tranquilizarse.

Eren no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había dicho para afectarlo de tal modo.

—Para que seas libre —soltó finalmente Levi de repente y, sorprendiéndolo aún más, se puso de pie para dirigirse con paso lento hacia el ventanal central y quedarse viendo hacia el exterior. Los pálidos dedos de la mano que tenía libre se posaron sobre el cristal como una ligera caricia.

Siguiendo un impulso, tragándose las dudas y los nervios, Eren hizo lo mismo y se situó a su lado en un par de zancadas.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó un poco confundido, sin saber si lo había oído bien.

—“Para que seas libre” —repitió Levi y finalmente se decidió a mirarlo. Su rostro, de un blanco un poco fantasmal a la luz del fuego y con la oscuridad de fondo, lucía muy serio—. Eso decía la nota que venía junto a las llaves de la casa cuando me la obsequiaron.

Eren abrió los ojos con asombro, un asombro absoluto que hizo que un sonido ahogado escapara de su garganta a causa de la sorpresa. No podía imaginarse quien podría regalarle algo así a otra persona, ¡si esa casa debía ser extremadamente cara! Lo más seguro es que ni treinta años de su trabajo a medio tiempo le bastasen para costearla.

En un principio, tras oírlo, creyó que Levi estaba jugando con él; que todo aquello era una broma y que este le soltaría alguno de sus comentarios hirientes por ser tan tonto y crédulo, porque, ¿quién haría un regalo semejante? Sin embargo, al ver la fría tristeza escondida tras su imperturbabilidad habitual comprendió que no era así. Levi le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Supongo que… es un bonito regalo —murmuró sin saber que más decir. Una pequeña sonrisa, la primera realmente sincera desde que llegaron a esa habitación, curvó con suavidad los finos labios del otro.

—Tch, es un regalo de mierda. Un maldito regalo envenenado —masculló este. Eren, que acababa de darle un sorbo a su té se atragantó un poco al oírlo y comenzó a toser como un loco.

Solícito, el otro hombre le acercó su consabido pañuelo blanco para que pudiese secarse la boca y él lo aceptó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido a modo de mudo reproche.

—¡Levi! —Exclamó indignado en cuanto fue capaz de respirar nuevamente—. ¡No puedes decir eso de algo así! ¡Es un obsequio!

Este enarcó una de sus delgadas y oscuras cejas, afilando su gris mirada hacia él, como retándolo.

—¿Ah, no? —le preguntó con tono frío y calmo—. Por lo que sé, esta es mi jodida casa, mocoso. Creí que podía decir lo que se me viniese en gana de ella.

Eren se mesó el largo cabello con una mano, frustrado.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que tienes razón en eso, pero… es descortés hacia quien te lo dio no mostrarte más agradecido —terminó de explicar él, en un intento de parecer mayor y entendido. Levi solo rodó un poco los ojos, como si Eren lo estuviese haciendo perder la paciencia.

Dando un trago de su propia infusión, el hombre apartó sus ojos de él y miró con detenimiento hacía donde se alzaba el puerto, una mancha informe a través de la lluvia y que ahora estaba por completo a oscuras. Con la misma lentitud, aquel par de iris grises volvieron a posarse sobre Eren.

—Este sitio no siempre fue tan bonito —le dijo con voz carente de toda emoción—. Antes de la construcción del puerto, esta zona era poco más que terrenos improductivos para la agricultura donde se diseminaban pobres casuchas de pescadores que vivían del mar o cabañas pequeñas hechas de cualquier forma por aquellos que no tenían dinero para costearse una vivienda decente en la ciudad y lograron hacerse con un trozo de tierra a las malas. Yo nací y crecí aquí —Levi bebió un poco más de su té antes de continuar con aquella historia—. Mi madre se quedó embrazada a los quince y mi padre pues, fue un cabrón que se largó; supongo que no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de tener que cargar con una mujer y un crio. Mi abuelo, según me contaron, no era un hombre de trato fácil y en cuanto supo lo que ocurría, después de darle una paliza a su descarriada hija que casi la mató, la echó de la casa para que se las arreglará como pudiese. Comprenderás que para una mujer menor de edad, sin estudios acabados, sola y embarazada, no hay muchas opciones en la vida; así que terminó por convertirse en aquello de lo que la acusó mi abuelo, una prostituta.

Eren contuvo el aliento, con el pecho adolorido de un modo imposible. Al sentir una leve quemazón en la palma de la mano, se percató de lo fuerte que estaba sujetando la taza aún caliente y esta le estaba haciendo daño.

—Oi, mocoso, deja de poner esa cara —lo regañó Levi y él de inmediato dio un respingo—. No te estoy diciendo esto para que te pongas a llorar como un bebé ni me tengas lástima. ¿No dijiste que querías saber un poco más de mí? Entonces presta atención, porque dudo que esta oportunidad vuelva a repetirse. Joder, ni siquiera sé porque demonios te estoy contando todo esto —este se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos unos breves momentos. Sus oscuras pestañas parecían como una mancha de tinta sobre la piel nívea.

En aquel momento, viéndolo de pie allí frente a él, pareciendo tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, Eren sintió el repentino impulso de rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que podía confiarle lo que quisiera, que no importaba lo duras que parecieran las cosas, él seguiría allí, a su lado; que no estaba solo. Era lo que deseaba hacer, quizás lo que tendría que haber hecho, pero Levi volvió a abrir aquellos ojos de iris acerados para observarlo y su confianza y determinación se desvanecieron; y aunque el muro que parecía rodearlo constantemente no estaba alzado por completo, acercarse al otro de ese modo volvió a ser algo casi imposible.

—No todo fue tan malo, ¿sabes? Tuve una buena madre a pesar de lo que el resto pueda pensar, por mí pueden joderse todos. Era en verdad una mujer increíble; jamás la oí quejarse o enfadarse de la mala suerte que le tocó en la vida, todo lo contrario, decía que yo era su regalo, ¿puedes creerlo? —le preguntó Levi irónicamente divertido y, aunque Eren no lo dijo nada, sí podía créelo. Él también pensaba que ese hombre podía ser un regalo para cualquiera—. Intentó darme lo más posible, que no me faltaran las cosas necesarias a pesar de que sobrevivir un día tras otro era endemoniadamente difícil; me instó a que estudiara mucho, a que leyera mucho, a que no descuidara mi apariencia ni mi limpieza, a que no me importara lo que los demás dijesen de nosotros y a que fuese amable con el resto, aunque quizás sí falló un poco con eso —reconoció con una media sonrisa, que sirvió para relajar algo el dramático ambiente que parecía haberse instaurado entre ambos y logró que él hiciese lo mismo en respuesta—. Vivíamos aquí, en este mismo sitio. Aunque antes solo era la planta baja y no era tan bonita, lo cierto es que era espantosa. En invierno esta casa era una verdadera putada, se colaba el viento o la lluvia por todas partes. Yo solía ir caminando de aquí a la escuela pública casi todos los días y en ese tiempo no estaban las calles tan arregladas y decentes que han construido ahora, si hacía mal tiempo, llegabas enlodado hasta las rodillas; incluso había días en los que me demoraba más de una hora en llegar.

Eren tragó con cierta dificultad, notando la boca seca y los hombros tensos. A pesar de que él mismo había deseado saber más sobre la vida de Levi, se sentía tan impotente en ese momento…

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Con tu madre? —le preguntó, intrigado, a pesar de que más o menos suponía la respuesta que obtendría por el modo en que Levi hablaba de ella.

—Murió cuando tenía catorce años —le dijo, confirmando así sus sospechas—. Ese año tuvimos un mal invierno; demasiada lluvia, demasiado frío, y ella no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar. Si no hay dinero no hay comida y todo eso —le explicó con naturalidad—. Sufrió una pulmonía fulminante. No aguantó ni una semana.

Catorce años, se repitió Eren mentalmente. A los catorce él solo se preocupaba de jugar con sus amigos y pasarla bien; de tener buenas calificaciones en la escuela para que su padre no lo regañara y cumplir con los pocos deberes que le asignaban en casa. Mientras a esa edad su vida fue sencilla y fácil, Levi con los mismos años se quedó solo en una vida que ya de por si era bastante miserable. Dios, ¿cómo la vida podía ser así de injusta?

—Y… ¿qué pasó luego? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te quedaste aquí?

Levi soltó una especie de bufido burlesco.

—Luego de eso apareció Kenny, mi tío. Era el hermano mayor de mi madre y los Servicios Sociales contactaron con él para que se hiciese cargo de mí, bueno, era eso o un hogar de menores. El bastardo de mi abuelo la había palmado hacía unos años, así que Kenny era mi único pariente vivo aunque no lo gustaban demasiado los niños; tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y en más de una ocasión terminó dándome una paliza por irrespetuoso. Por lo menos debo reconocer que no me dejó tirado —suspiró con cansancio—. Me llevó con él a Stohess y en cuanto estuve a punto de cumplir los quince me inscribió a una escuela militar para que me metieran algo de disciplina en el cuerpo, según me explicó. Pero la verdad es que no estuvo tan mal, a los dieciocho yo mismo me alisté en el ejército y sigo en él hasta el día de hoy. Supongo que eso es algo que debo agradecerle a Kenny.

Así que Levi era militar al igual que Jean y Mikasa, se dijo Eren; aunque no lo sorprendía del todo. Algo en la rigurosidad con la que este hacía las cosas, lo pulcro y ordenado que era; su manera firme y concisa de impartir órdenes. Casi veinte años en ese tipo de vida terminaron por dar forma a aquel carácter que ya de por sí parecía ser tan parco y retraído.

—Entonces, ¿no has vuelto a contactar con tu tío desde entonces?

Este negó con un gesto.

—Falleció cuando yo tenía veinte. El muy desgraciado se vino a morirse aquí, en Shiganshina, en esta puta casa, igual que mi madre —soltó, mordaz—. Esa fue la última vez que regresé a este sitio, hasta ahora. Después del funeral decidí que no volvería a esta ciudad de mierda nunca más. Pude cumplir con aquello durante catorce años

Y Eren lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Porque te regalaron la casa —le dijo y el otro asintió; sin embargo, frunció el ceño, algo confuso—. Pero, no lo entiendo del todo. Se suponía que esta ya era tuya desde antes. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—Tch, se la vendí a un… amigo —respondió. Sus ojos grises volvieron a posarse en el mar distante—. Cuando comenzó la construcción del puerto hace unos doce años, los terrenos de esta zona comenzaron a aumentar su valor comercial, mucho. Una empresa constructora contactó conmigo porque quería comprarme la casa para demolerla ya que necesitaban el sitio, pero ese bastardo no me lo permitió. Me dijo que si quería venderla, si estaba tan decidido a deshacerme de ella, entonces él me la compraría. Insistió tanto que al final cedí y se vendí por un precio ridículo —con un desganado gesto de la barbilla señaló alrededor—. Todo lo que ves aquí, toda esta remodelación rara y caótica, fue idea de él. Tardó diez años y se gastó un montón de dinero y tiempo en esto, todo para un maldito obsequio —Levi rotó el cuello un poco para relajarse de aquella postura y volvió a beber de su té que, seguramente a esas alturas, ya estaría tan frío como el que Eren sostenía mientras lo seguía escuchando, incapaz de volver a interrumpirlo—. Él sabía que no quería regresar aquí; le dije que nunca jamás iba a volver. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, quizás. Estás paredes me hacían sentir prisionero, no me dejaban respirar; le expliqué que no quería sentirme así nunca más.

—Entonces él te dio esto, un infinito —le dijo Eren. Levi lo miró un poco sorprendido—. “Para que seas libre” —repitió usando las palabras que este le había dicho antes—. Quería romper los límites para ti.

Uno de los dedos de Levi dibujó una delgada línea vertical sobre el cristal, levemente empañado por su cálido aliento al estar tan cerca. Sus delgados hombros cubiertos por el holgado suéter negro se movieron al compás de una profunda inspiración.

—Pero los límites siguen estando aquí y puede que sean más doloroso porque ahora no puedo verlos —apoyó la frente sobre el cristal y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Durante los últimos meses el trabajo comenzó a volverse difícil, asfixiante, necesitaba desconectar con urgencia; así que me pedí una baja temporal y decidí venir aquí unos días para aclarar un poco mi vida y decidir qué hacer finalmente con la casa. Llevo casi dos largos años pensándolo. Creo… que voy a venderla.

Eren contuvo el aliento.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó. Abriendo los ojos, Levi lo observó, divertido ante su reacción.

—Te vuelvo a recordar que esta es mi casa, Jaeger, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella o, ¿es que acaso estás interesado en hacerme una oferta? Podría hacerte un precio especial si gustas.

Eren arrugó un poco la nariz ante su comentario y luego sonrió abiertamente, siguiéndole el juego.

—Me encantaría, pero a duras penas me alcanza el dinero para alquilar a medias con mi amigo un destartalado apartamento con mi pobre sueldo de trabajador de medio tiempo. Comprar una casa está lejos de mis planes aun.

—Una lástima. Hoy me sentía jodidamente generoso —con su acostumbrado andar resuelto y ligero, Levi se volvió hacia el sofá y se sentó en él cruzando las piernas—. Todavía no me he decidido, mocoso —soltó de repente, llamando su atención—. Lo sigo pensando. Tch, por eso digo que es un puto regalo envenenado; cada vez que decido deshacerme de ella, que estoy seguro de que es lo que debo hacer, ocurre algo que me hace cambiar de opinión.

Girándose para verlo bien, con la tormenta arreciando tras él en el exterior y su propia ansiedad incrementándose en su interior, Eren le preguntó:

—¿Y que fue esta vez? ¿Qué te detuvo, Levi?

Este apartó la vista hacia un costado por unos segundos, concentrándose en un punto lejano. Un gesto que él estaba comenzado a asociar a cuando aquel hombre se sentía incómodo.

—Te conocí a ti —fue su escueta contestación y Eren tampoco se atrevió a preguntar más.

Quería quedarse con aquella respuesta, creer que quizás aquel encuentro casual significaba algo para ambos, algo importante. Destino, se dijo; Levi y él eran tan diferentes, venían de mundos tan distintos y parecían tener tan poco en común que jamás deberían haberse conocido en la vida y, sin embargo, allí estaban; difuminando los límites que los separaban tal y como aquel amigo quiso hacer con su anhelada libertad. Una libertad que no solo se refería a paredes físicas, sino a todas las emocionales que el mismo Levi parecía haber levantado a su alrededor.

Con un débil parpadeo, casi como si despertara de un pesado sueño, la luz de una de las lámparas de la sala volvió a encenderse bajando y subiendo su intensidad a intervalos irregulares hasta que se estabilizó por completo. Eren pestañeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio y vio como el otro se protegía estos con una de sus manos. _Ludwig_ , despertando de su sueño, bostezó sonoramente y se estiró feliz.

—Pondré a lavar tu ropa —le informó Levi mientras se ponía otra vez de pie—. Confiemos en que no haya una nueva falla eléctrica.

—Te ayudaré —se ofreció Eren de inmediato, pero este negó con un gesto.

—Tch, puedo hacerlo solo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de respetar mi espacio, mocoso? No es necesario que andes pegado a mí todo el tiempo, joder —movió la cabeza con resignación—. No tardaré demasiado, unos treinta minutos a lo mucho. Mientras tanto puedes leer algo o ver la televisión o bajar a buscar tu cámara y sacar tus malditas fotos, yo que sé. Ese de allí es el cuarto de invitados —le informó señalando la habitación que estaba más cerca de la biblioteca—, puedes quedarte allí esta noche.

Antes de perder el valor necesario, antes de arrepentirse, Eren se atrevió a preguntarle aquello que llevaba un rato incomodándolo y causándole cierto disgusto, haciéndolo sentir inquieto; tal vez, se dijo, porque una parte de él no deseaba conocer la respuesta.

—Levi, ¿qué pasó con tu amigo? El que te obsequio esta casa.

Sin apartar la mirada, con aquel gesto imperturbable que lo caracteriza, este simplemente le dijo:

—Quien sabe…

Y Eren comprendió que el muro había vuelto a alzarse y con ello llegaba el final de las confesiones. Los secretos de Levi Ackerman volvían a estar guardados con celo bajo llave.

Lo vio bajar lentamente las escalares y a pesar del fuerte deseo que tuvo de seguirlo, se contuvo, obligándose a darle el espació que Levi le estaba pidiendo. Eren sentía que aquel distanciamiento que el otro estaba imponiendo entre ellos era más que nada una necesidad; la oportunidad que este esperaba para poder reforzar otra vez las barreras autoimpuestas que dejó caer antes frente a él, confiándole tanto de su vida.

Demasiadas emociones, se dijo Eren. Aquel hombre era tan difícil y complejo como un puzle en blanco, incapaz de diferenciar una pieza de otra para comenzar a darle forma; sin embargo, poco a poco algunas de ellas estaban empezando a colorearse, haciéndose reconocibles. Quizás solo era necesario tener paciencia y dedicación para llegar a conocer a Levi, para entenderlo. Tal vez, antes de que se diera cuenta aquellos fragmentos encajarían solos en aquella compleja historia que parecía ser su vida.

Eren se preguntó cuántos de sus propios pedazos rotos debería ofrecer a cambio de saber un poco más sobre aquel intrigante y fascinante desconocido que parecía haberse colado en su vida nada más y nada menos que a través de una simple fotografía.


	5. Magia

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 5:**

**Magia**

****

**_La magia es caos, arte y ciencia. Es maldición, bendición y progreso. Todo depende de quién se sirve de la magia y para qué fines. La magia está en todas partes. Alrededor de nosotros._ **

**_(Andrzej Sapkowski,_ ** **La Sangre de los Elfos _)_**

 

 

 

El retumbar de los truenos lo despertó de golpe, con el corazón saltando de forma salvaje dentro de su pecho y pulso acelerado a causa del miedo. Durante unos pocos segundos, sumido todavía en el duermevela del sueño, Levi creyó que aquellos ruidos provenían de una explosión y el terror lo inundó por dentro como una corriente fría y, para cuando finalmente fue capaz de comprender cuál era la auténtica fuente de su miedo, fue la vergüenza y el enfado quienes lo envolvieron en su pesado manto.

Hange tenía razón, en verdad estaba jodido.

Una vez que ya estuvo lo suficientemente calmado, Levi manoteó a su lado, en el sillón, hasta dar con su móvil para mirar la hora. Eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada, lo que indicaba que había dormido cerca de cinco horas continuas, lo que en su caso era casi un verdadero logro ya que solía descansar muy poco y los malos sueños eran sus visitantes más asiduos.

Aquella noche, nada más llegar de lavar y poner a secar la ropa de Eren, encontró que este ya estaba profundamente dormido, tumbado de semicostado sobre el sofá con _Ludwig_ a su lado robándole espacio. El chico parecía un poco incómodo, con las largas piernas sobrándole por varios centímetros sobre el brazo del mueble y la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos en un ángulo muy malo. Levi, un poco preocupado porque se hiciese daño, pensó en despertarlo para que se fuera a dormir al cuarto de invitados pero, a pesar de saber qué era lo correcto, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo lo que habló esa noche, de todas las cosas que terminó por confiarle al joven fotógrafo, se sentía demasiado avergonzado y enfadado consigo mismo, y quizás un poco con Eren, por volverlo tan vulnerable. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para recomponer su máscara de fría indiferencia y poder a mirarlo a los ojo como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido jamás.

Fue así que finalmente él mismo terminó por sentarse en uno de los sillones y, mientras contemplaba el continuo caer de las cristalinas gotas tras la ventana rememorando su pasado y todos los recuerdos que aquella charla parecía haber removido, acabó por quedarse dormido. Hasta que los malditos truenos lo hicieron salir de la inconciencia del sueño.

Joder, que pésima manera de despertar, pensó molesto.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar el chico ni al perro, Levi se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño de su habitación un momento. Estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir poco y mal que la incómoda posición del sillón no logró hacer mella en su cuerpo aunque sí notaba el cuello y los hombros un poco rígidos. Por otro lado, sentía la cabeza un algo embotada aún, tal vez por el sueño excesivo; necesitaba con urgencia despabilarse un poco.

Cuando estuvo ya de regreso en la sala, Levi se acercó a la pequeña cocina para prepararse un té, seguro de que por esa noche no podría volverse a dormir; no obstante, luego de pensarlo un poco y dejando de lado su sentido común, fue hasta la modesta cava de vinos que tenía y eligió uno para servirse una copa.

Necesitaba algo más fuerte que un té para apaciguar su mente.

El nuevo restallido en el exterior esta vez fue mucho más potente y se repitió tres veces andes de volver a calmarse, aunque lo hizo de una forma tan brusca que pareció dejar la amenaza latente de que el caos podría volver a desatarse en cualquier momento. Al parecer, se dijo, un poco divertido, el cielo estaba tan cabreado como él se sentía esa noche.

Lentamente se acercó hasta el ventanal central para observar desde allí la inmensidad del mar a la distancia mientras deba un sorbo a su copa y dejaba que la leve acidez del vino se impregnara en su boca. La lluvia que caía en el exterior ahora era una suave y constante cortina de agua, con gotas finitas y delicadas que parecían deslizarse una sobre la otra hasta perderse en la oscuridad nocturna. De cierta manera, observar aquello era casi relajante, casi hipnótico. Era como permitirse dejar la mente en blanco para no pensar ni sentir nada. Un vacío absoluto.

—¿No has dormido nada?

Abriendo los ojos que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado, Levi se volteó a mirar a Eren estaba sentándose en el sofá. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su atractivo rostro moreno cuando este estiró los músculos y notó lo contracturados que seguramente estaban luego de dormir en aquella posición tan lamentable. Que chico más idiota.

—Unas cuantas horas. Más de lo normal en mí, de hecho. No suelo descansar demasiado —reconoció. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando el otro se levantó y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor al apoyar las piernas en el suelo, mirándolo un poco avergonzado por ello—. Veo que no has tenido un descanso reparador.

Eren se pasó una mano por el lacio cabello suelto, nervioso, y soltó una corta carcajada. _Ludwig_ , también acabando de despertar de su sueño, los miró a ambos y bostezó aparatosamente.

—No es tan malo como parece, solo me siento algo… incómodo. Después de que me mueva un poco se me pasará, ya verás.

—Tch, es tu maldita culpa por ser tan jodidamente alto —soltó Levi. Los ojos verdes del chico, un poco velados todavía a causa del sueño, lo miraron divertidos—. Desde aquí oigo crujir tus articulaciones, mocoso.

El atronador sonido de un nuevo trueno se tragó el silencio y el resplandor azulado y purpura de un relámpago, con aquel leve toque espectral, iluminó la sala en semipenumbra como si la hubiese cargado del mismo tipo de energía que este poseía.

Y Levi pensó que aquello era hermoso.

El observar a Eren contemplando con embelesado asombro la fuerza de la naturaleza desatada en el exterior, la fascinación que este parecía experimentar por lo que capturaban sus ojos, casi como si fuese un milagro, era uno de aquellos momento especiales que él supo iba a atesorar toda su vida.

Él no era un fotógrafo como el chico ni entendía nada sobre cómo funcionaba todo eso, pero estaba seguro de que aquella imagen se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Una fotografía mental perpetua que no se borraría con los años ni el tiempo transcurrido.

Tomando una profunda respiración para volver a la realidad y escapar de aquella especie de hechizo que el otro parecía provocar en él, Levi, intentando que su vergüenza no se notara, le dijo de pronto al chico para volver a llamar su atención:

—He dejado tu cámara allí —y con un gesto de la barbilla le indicó el otro sillón donde descansaba el bolso del joven.

Todavía algo confundido tras salir de su propio mundo de fantasía, Eren lo miró pestañeando un par de veces.

—¿Cómo?

—Que subí tus malditas cosas luego de encargarme de tus ropas, idiota —Levi negó con un gesto de fastidio y volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios—. Cuando subí ya te habías quedado dormido como un jodido muerto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Eren, pero en realidad no parecía nada compungido—. Hoy tuve un día terrible en el trabajo y luego cuando decidí irme a casa de mis padres, para dejar solos a Armin y Annie en el departamento, noté que se estaba comenzando a formar la tormenta y cambié de opinión, por lo que baje hasta la playa para fotografiar y bueno… supongo que el resto ya lo sabes.

—Tch, eres un auténtico fastidio, Eren Jaeger.

Él chico se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—Viniendo de ti, creo que eso suena casi como un cumplido. Ten cuidado, Levi, no vaya a ser que me acostumbre.

Él solo puso los ojos en blanco ante sus estúpidos comentarios y se dirigió a sentarse en el sillón que ocupaba minutos antes. Trotando, _Ludwig_ se sentó frente suyo y apoyó los negros belfos sobre su muslo para que lo acariciara, cosa que hizo de manera casi mecánica.

Pidiendo que lo disculpara un momento, Levi observó a Eren tomar su bolso y perderse en la habitación de invitados que le asignó con anterioridad. Debería haber sido normal, él estaba acostumbrado a no contar con su presencia, hacía una semana ni siquiera lo conocía; pero, sorpresivamente, se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustó demasiado: sin el chico allí se sentía solo.

Horas antes, después de aquel extraño estallido de confesiones que pareció dominarlo por completo, una vez regresó la luz y con ella el final de la intimidad, Levi, amparándose en excusas, huyó a toda prisa a la planta baja para poder poner algo de distancia entre ellos y así poder serenarse. Para poder volver a ser el dueño absoluto de sí mismo.

Él jamás había sido bueno abriéndose con nadie, ni siquiera con sus seres más cercanos. No era que Levi no confiase en ellos, claro que no, solo era que no se sentía cómodo con eso; quizás se debiera al hecho de que no era bueno usando las palabras y siempre temía que estas acabaran siendo tergiversadas de una u otra forma; o tal vez, simplemente, era cobardía. No estaba del todo seguro; pero, sin embargo, con Eren parecía que siempre bajaba la guardia. Era como si con aquella bonita sonrisa y aquellos ojos que lo desarmaban, el chico tuviese la habilidad de colarse de forma alarmante bajo sus defensas y, el mejor ejemplo de ello, era que esa noche Levi terminó por contarle buena parte de su pasado, de las cosas más dolorosas que vivió y que siempre intentaba guardar para sí.

¿Por qué aquel condenado chico debía ser tan peligroso?, se preguntó frustrado.

Mierda, si solo hubiese mantenido su puta boca cerrada…

—¿Quieres que eche un poco más de leña al fuego para avivarlo? Está comenzando a morir.

Sorprendido, Levi levantó la vista y se encontró con que Eren ya estaba de regreso, observándolo con aquella verde mirada tan suya clavada sobre él, expectante y curiosa, como cada vez que este contemplaba algo que quería retener y grabar en su memoria.

—Claro —murmuró, asintiendo con un gesto vacío.

Si el joven notó algo raro en su actitud, no lo hizo notar y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el hogar, acuclillándose ante él mientras echaba algunos de los maderos cortados que estaban apilados ordenadamente a un lado y los removía un poco.

Decidido a no dejarse abatir más por aquel ánimo deprimente y sombrío, Levi se sacudió la melancolía y las dudas para ponerse de pie y dirigirse otra vez hacia la pequeña cocina que tenía la planta superior.

Mientras preparaba un par de platos con las cosas que les sobraron de la cena, de soslayó observó cuando Eren, ya de regreso en el sofá con el perro echado a su lado, comenzaba a revisar con seria concentración las fotografías que seguramente habría tomado esa tarde. Por primera vez no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por ello, deseando también poder verlas y compartir aquello con él.

¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Eren que se las enseñase?, se preguntó. Hasta el momento, jamás había visto un trabajo en bruto del chico, solo fotografías que este ya tenía pulidas y consideraba aceptables para que las viese. Aunque Eren cargaba con la cámara para todos lados y siempre encontraba algo que llamase su atención, fotografiándolo, Levi nunca sintió la necesidad ni la curiosidad suficiente para pedirle verlas y el otro tampoco se lo ofreció. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba cambiando dentro de él, lo que Eren parecía estar removiendo? ¿Por qué esa necesidad acuciante de llegar a conocerlo más, de comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

Oh, demonios…

Desterrando sus dudas al fondo de su mente, decidido a que por esa noche no lo incordiaran más, Levi se dirigió hacia la sala nuevamente. Dejando con suavidad la bandeja sobre la mesilla de centro, acomodó los platos con comida y la botella de vino que abrió con anterioridad.

De inmediato el chico levantó la vista para verlo; parecía contento.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó a Eren, señalando el vino. Durante unos pocos segundos lo vio dudar, debatirse entre aceptar su oferta o rechazarla, pero este finalmente aceptó con un asentimiento—. Es un Chianti Clássico de una reserva bastante buena. Fue un obsequio de Erwin —explicó mientras llenaba ambas copas—. No pensaba abrirlo hoy pero… qué más da. Creo que va a gustarte.

Al ver como el chico se llevaba la copa a los labios con algo de recelo, una idea un poco absurda llegó a su cabeza, pero la desterró de inmediato descartándola por imposible. No obstante, cuando este bebió un poco del rojo líquido y arrugó la nariz con evidente desagrado, Levi no pudo evitar reírse al corroborar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Tch, que mocoso —soltó él, divertido—. ¿En verdad nunca has probado vino? ¿De ningún tipo?

—¡No suelo beber! —se justificó Eren con infantil indignación, dejando la copa a un lado junto a la lámpara encendida. Un sonrojo furioso invadió su rostro hasta las orejas—. A lo más suelo tomar un par de cervezas con mis amigos.

—Lo dicho, un mocoso —repitió Levi, dedicándole una mirada de burlona superioridad.

Una tímida sonrisa cargada de azoradas disculpas se dibujó en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes velados ligeramente por sus tupidas pestañas.

— _Touché,_ supongo que tienes razón, soy un mocoso —reconoció—. ¿Tú sueles beber mucho, Levi?

Él se apresuró a negar.

—Casi nunca, a menos se esté con amigos o en alguna reunión de trabajo, claro. Pero hoy… supongo que era el día propicio.

Eren no preguntó nada más sobre sus motivos y él lo agradeció. Lo cierto es que le sorprendía lo bien que el chico fotógrafo parecía haber asimilado toda su historia: nada de preguntas incómodas o miradas cargadas de lástima que era lo que Levi más detestaba. Su pasado era su pasado y punto, no podía cambiarlo y en general tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque este mismo lo llevó a tomar decisiones y no todas resultaron ser tan malas.

Sin embargo, lo único que hubiese deseado borrar con todas sus fuerzas de su memoria seguía allí, atormentándolo, filtrándose en su debilidad. Cargándolo de culpa y remordimientos cual pesadas cadenas…

_Clic._

Sorprendido, levantó la vista y se encontró con Eren enfocando su condenada cámara hacia él. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿En qué momento el mocoso de mierda se puso a fotografiarlo?!

Antes de que Levi fuese capaz de reaccionar para echársele encima y arrebatarle el aparato de las manos, este ya había logrado tomar unas cuantas fotografías más de él. Eren se reía como un desquiciado, divertidísimo de su reacción, intentando poner resistencia a su embate aunque rápidamente quedó claro que Levi era mucho más hábil y fuerte que él cuando por fin se la quitó, logrando inmovilizarlo boca abajo en el sofá y con las manos tras la espalda en unos cuantos movimientos.

—Me rindo. Me rindo —soltó Eren en una especie de gemido entrecortado con risa—. Ya, Levi, me ha quedado claro quién manda.

—Jodido crío. Te dije que nada de fotografías sin mi permiso, ¿no? —le dijo mientras lo liberaba del agarre. Eren volvió a sentarse bien y se sobó un poco las muñecas donde él lo sujetó con fuerza—. Quiero que las borres —le exigió pasándole nuevamente la cámara.

Ante su reclamación, este solo frunció un poco el ceño y apretó los labios en una mueca de obstinado disgusto. Durante el poco tiempo que Levi lo conocía, en muy raras ocasiones el chico dejó entrever ese lado de su carácter, el cual en su opinión, era un jodido fastidio porque Eren podía llegar a ser muy terco cuando deseaba algo. Y en ese momento, lo estaba demostrando.

—Negociemos —le dijo este pasados unos pocos minutos. Una de aquellas sonrisas manipuladoras asomó a sus labios e iluminó sus expresivos ojos verdes con una pátina dorada a causa de la poca iluminación de la habitación.

Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse si Eren sabría el efecto que tenía ese gesto y si lo estaba empleando para conseguir que él se ablandara con ello.

Sentado ahora a su lado en el sofá de cuero negro, Levi enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Negociar y una mierda. Bórralas, Jaeger. Ya mismo —repitió con rotundidad—. No tienes nada con lo que convencerme.

—Una fotografía impresionante —le dijo el chico repentinamente. Levi lo miró con curiosidad—. Me dijiste que te gustaría ver como todo esto se ve para mí, ¿no? Si es una fotografía impresionante, me quedo tus fotos. ¿Trato?

Un pesado suspiro de hartazgo escapó de sus delgados labios.

—Bien, bien, lo que sea. Maldito mocoso —masculló entre dientes. Al ver que Eren sonreía como un idiota, le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y borrarle la alegría de la cara, pero se contuvo—. Pero ten claro que no me convencerás con cualquier mierda. Te lo voy a poner difícil.

—Lo sé, lo sé —poniéndose de pie, Eren volvió a guiñarle un ojo y levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse, estirándose con la misma gracia lánguida de un gato y enfatizando lo condenadamente alto y delgado que era—. Confía en mí.

El chico tomó su cámara y sin decirle nada más se acomodó frente al ventanal central sentándose en el suelo de tarima con las piernas cruzadas, mirando detenidamente al horizonte. Sin poder evitarlo, y aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo, Levi terminó por levantarse del sofá y acomodarse en uno de los sillones para así quedar un poco más cerca del joven fotógrafo y verlo hacer su magia.

Por mucho que reclamara y protestara cuando el otro le robaba alguna que otra fotografía, no podía negar que de cierta forma se estaba adaptando a esa rutina entre ellos. En algunas ocasiones, Levi fingía que no se daba cuanta cuando Eren, disimuladamente, tomaba alguna foto de él y solo lo dejaba hacer, ¿para qué discutir si no iba a cambiar nada? Pero en otras como aquella, donde este era abiertamente descarado, peleaba con el chico para conseguir que las eliminara a lo que el otro le ofrecía algún tipo de tonta apuesta o trato. De momento, Levi nunca ganó ninguna de aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas.

Porque no quería ganarlas. Ese era su vergonzoso secreto.

Eren detrás de una cámara, enfocado en lo que solo él veía, en ese mundo que parecía estar en su cabeza y que solo era capaz de reflejar en aquellas imágenes, era una de las facetas de aquel misterioso chico que más le gustaba e intrigaba a Levi; pero, una que al mismo tiempo lo asustada un poco.

Por ese motivo y a pesar de que este le ofreció en un par de ocasiones ver las fotografías que le había tomado y que ya tenía trabajadas, siempre terminó rechazándolo. No quería saber lo que Eren veía en él cuando lo observaba; como lucía ante sus ojos. La sola idea de que este pudiese capturar sus miedos y debilidades, su autoimpuesta culpa, lo aterraba. Prefería mil veces refugiarse en su ignorancia y seguir con ese juego idiota hasta que alguno de los dos se cansara. Hasta que Eren decidiera finalmente que no valía la pena rogarle casi cada día para que fuese su modelo.

Porque Levi estaba seguro de que no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle. Nada bueno que valiera la pena que el otro reflejara a través de su especial forma de ver el mundo.

—Oi, Eren —le dijo para llamar su atención, con una suavidad inusitada en él, pasados unos cuantos minutos de silencio entre ambos. Sintiéndose algo cansado, Levi permitió que su cabeza resbalara un poco por el respaldar hasta quedar ligeramente inclinado sobre el sillón. Apenas moviéndose del sitio donde se encontraba, el chico se giró para verle mejor—. Realmente, ¿porque estás tan obsesionado con fotografiarme? Lo he pensado detenidamente algunas veces pero, por más que lo intento, no logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puede ser alguien más?

Los delgados dedos de Eren, inquietos y hábiles, tamborilearon en el negro cuerpo de la cámara. Una danza nerviosa que él le había visto hacer en bastantes ocasiones cada vez que este estaba un poco ansioso. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el suelo, ensombrecidos por sus largas y espesas pestañas oscuras.

¿Tan compleja era aquella pregunta?, se cuestionó Levi. Se suponía que el mocoso debía tener claro el motivo por el cual lo deseaba a él de modelo y no a otro. Estaba seguro de que Eren podría haber convencido con aquella maldita sonrisa a cualquiera; entonces, nuevamente, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Levi Ackerman entre los miles de personas que vivían en esa condenada ciudad? No lo entendía.

Pillándolo por sorpresa, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento, el chico se arrastró un poco sin cambiar de postura hacia donde estaba él sentado, quedando casi a su altura. Eren apoyó ambos brazos en el lateral del sillón, permitiendo que su cabeza, con el rostro inclinado hacia él, reposara allí.

Un ramalazo de vergüenza lo invadió cuando aquel par de ojos verdes, fijos en él a esa corta distancia, comenzaron a observarlo con aquella extraña e intensa fascinación que el joven parecía mostrar en algunas ocasiones. Sin que comprendiera del todo el motivo, su corazón pareció decidir traicionarlo en ese momento y acelerarse un par de latidos.

—Durante casi dos años fui incapaz de fotografiar a otra persona —le dijo Eren. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios, suaves y cadenciosas, como un murmullo—. Lo cierto es que creo que ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo o más bien, estaba determinado a no hacerlo —explicó con absoluta seriedad—; pero, la primera vez que te vi en la playa, no cuando _Ludwig_ se me tiró encima y te acercaste a hablarme, sino que dos días antes, algo pareció despertarse dentro de mí. Estabas allí de pie, observando el mar con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y el viento agitándote el cabello. Parecías tan frío y distante; sin embargo… algo en ti me atrapó nada más verte. Sin pensar en ello, en si estaba bien o mal, terminé fotografiándote y, entonces, me quedé impresionado contigo; con lo que veía cada vez que te observaba, Levi Ackerman —confesó. Una débil sonrisa perfiló sus labios y cierta culpabilidad se pintó en su rostro al ver su sorpresa—. Eres hermoso. Me gustas. Por eso quiero fotografiarte. Por eso no puede ser nadie más que no seas tú.

Conteniendo el aliento, Levi observó aquellos ojos verdes y la verdad escrita en ellos; pura y desnuda, sin artificios de ningún tipo, tal cual era Eren. Él hizo una pregunta y el chico le dio una respuesta, ¿no?

Cuánta razón tenía cuando se inclinó por la ignorancia, pensó con remordimiento. El conocimiento, sin lugar a dudas, podía ser aterrador.

Pero tal vez, lo que más miedo daba fuera el hecho de que las palabras de Eren no lo hicieran querer alejarse y huir de su cercanía. Por el contrario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba deseando quedarse junto a alguien.

Quizás después de todo, las heridas estaban comenzando a sanarse.

 

——0——

 

No era una mentira.

Nada de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios lo era y, por eso mismo, Eren deseaba con desesperación que alguno de los relámpagos que restallaban fuera de la casa lo golpeara de una buena vez y acabara con su avergonzado sufrimiento.

¿Qué lo había poseído para soltarle una confesión así a Levi?

Dios, realmente quería que se lo tragase la tierra, sobre todo porque la incrédula sorpresa reflejada en ese par de ojos grises le gritaba que acababa de cometer un error. Un error de esos tan enormes que no existía modo alguno de zafarse de él.

Tenía que disculparse. Tenía que explicarse para que él no malinterpretara las cosas, porque sus intenciones al decirle aquello no eran otras más que sacar fuera lo que llevaba dentro desde que lo conoció. Las mil emociones distintas que el conocerlo parecía haber hecho estallar dentro de su pecho y que lo obsesionaban con desear ver más, con conocer más de ese hombre que sin proponérselo siquiera logró que rompiese su promesa autoimpuesta.

Eren por nada del mundo quería que este volviera a poner aquella pared de distancia entre ellos y perder su reciente amistad solo por un descuido de su parte.

Respiró profundo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar el aire muy despacio, intentando relajarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía las ideas más o menos claras y no soltaría ninguna otra barbaridad, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Levi, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por este antes de que pudiese acotar algo más.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de idea, mocoso.

Eren levantó el rostro sin comprender nada y lo miró confundido.

—¿Eh…?

—Tch, que sigo diciéndote que no, Jaeger. No voy a posar para ti por más tonterías cursis que me sueltes —le aclaró Levi. Una afilada y peligrosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Una provocación silenciosa—. Y te recuerdo que las fotografías que me robaste siguen condicionadas de aquí a que amanezca y saques tu trasero de mi casa. Si no me gusta tu trabajo, las borras y punto.

Una vía de escape, pensó Eren tras oír lo que el otro acababa de decirle. Levi, como si hubiese percibido su vergüenza e inseguridad, su desesperado intento de encontrar la manera de salir de ese embrollo, estaba fingiendo que su atolondrada confesión no lo afectó en lo más mínimo; como si esta no hubiese ocurrido jamás. Regañándolo con su poco tacto habitual, le estaba dando la oportunidad de retomar su relación desde el mismo punto donde estaba antes de que él respondiese a su pregunta; puede que incluso a antes de que esa noche comenzara y al parecer ambos fuesen incapaces de mantener la boca cerrada.

Un reinicio, se dijo enormemente aliviado. La oportunidad de comenzar otra vez sin errores estúpidos, sin malos entendidos; sin embargo, al percatarse de la forma en que el otro lo miraba, en la inesperada calidez que suavizaba ligeramente el tormentoso gris de aquellos ojos por lo general tan fríos, Eren comprendió que por mucho que lo deseara no podría ser así. Su declaración, mezcla de candorosa amistad con fascinada admiración y quizás un poco, solo un poco, de atracción insipiente, fue tomada en serio por este y, aunque Levi no le dio de inmediato una aceptación por respuesta, tampoco le estaba rechazando. Y eso… era algo bueno, ¿no?

Por Dios, Eren estaba tan confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Tenía tan poca experiencia en aquel terreno que no sabía cómo interpretar las cosas o, si por el contrario, estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas que no eran y…

—¡Auch! ¡Levi! —Protestó cuando sintió que uno de largos mechones de su cabello era jalado con bastante poca delicadeza—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó indignado mientras observaba como las castañas hebras se desenrollaban suavemente de aquellos pálidos dedos. Al percatarse del gesto de enfado en el rostro del otro, Eren puso un poco más de distancia entre ambos por si Levi volvía a sentir la tentación de lastimarlo.

—Porque tenías tal cara de sufrimiento que quise ayudarte para que te lamentaras con verdadero motivo, mocoso.

Eren resopló fingiendo molestia, pero la verdad era que se sentía hasta un poco divertido por su actitud tan malhumorada.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, pero preferiría que me avisaras la próxima vez. No eres precisamente lo que llaman suave. Estuviste a punto de arrancármelo de raíz, ¿sabes?

—Tch, que mocoso tan delicado —soltó el otro justo en el momento en que comenzó a llover con mayor fuerza y una nueva baja en el voltaje de la iluminación los alertó de lo que probablemente se avecinaba—. Demonios, parece que volverá a irse la luz. Bajaré un momento para buscar gas de repuesto para las lamparillas.

Poniéndose de pie en un fluido y sutil movimiento, con aquella gracia que lo caracterizaba, antes de seguir su rumbo Levi se detuvo junto a Eren que seguía sentado en el suelo junto al sofá. Entrecerrando los ojos al bajar la plateada mirada hacia él, este lo observó detenidamente, apreciativamente, como si fuese la primera y la última vez que lo veía. Como si fuese a la vez un todo y un nada. Un sentimiento al mismo tiempo atemporal y nuevo. Era tan extraño…

El suave roce de aquellos dedos sobre su cabello, tan diferente de la rudeza utilizada minutos antes, hizo que el corazón de Eren pareciera detenerse en un tembloroso anhelo. Contuvo el aliento un instante, temeroso de arruinar el momento, esperando algo, sin saber muy bien el qué. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por haber sido capaz de capturar ese momento en una fotografía. Hacerlo eterno, perfecto, a través de una imagen que permanecería para siempre inmutable; pero, ¿cómo puedes capturar un sentimiento al que no puedes dar nombre, uno que no se puede comprender ni identificar?

Era… simplemente imposible.

Entonces, rompiendo aquella pequeña burbuja de intimidad, Levi le dijo:

—Tú también me gustas, Eren Jaeger. No sé muy bien de qué modo ni porque demonios lo haces, pero me gustas. Como ves —continuó con una débil sonrisa—, no somos muy diferentes en eso.

La primera emoción que lo embargó mientras veía a Levi bajar las escaleras después de decirle aquello, fue una inocente alegría al saberse también apreciado por el otro que provocó que su corazón latiese tan rápido dentro de su pecho que, en la silenciosa habitación, parecía casi como un ruido ensordecedor.

No había arruinado las cosas, se dijo Eren. Levi todavía deseaba seguir siendo su amigo y, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, su relación en vez de verse mermada por todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, parecía haberse fortalecido. Estaba tan contento…

Pero, tras un par de minutos de absurda felicidad, todo empezó a romperse dentro de él. Un derrumbe emocional que lo fue hundiendo no poco a poco, sino de golpe.

Con pánico, Eren comenzó a sentir como el rostro se le enrojecía y la presión en el pecho que siempre precedía a su dificultad para respirar y a las lágrimas. Casi desesperado, casi como si su vida dependiese de ello, se puso de pie para situarse frente al ventanal y observar la torrencial caída de las gotas de lluvia frente a sus ojos con el oscuro mar a la distancia como fondo. Como siempre que sus propias emociones amenazaban con superarlo y consumirlo, levantó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello hasta llevar el visor hacia su ojo y enfocó y disparó; y esperó que, como tantas otras veces, sus sentimientos se apaciguaran, que el mundo asustara menos, que todo pareciera más fácil… Pero no fue así.

Y mientras continuaba en aquella interminable cadena de sacar una fotografía tras otras, de intentar poner su alma en aquellas imágenes que por una vez no significaban nada, notó el regusto salado de sus propias lágrimas en los labios y el temblor incontrolable de sus propias manos mientras en su cabeza seguían repitiéndose las palabras de Levi una y otra vez.

_“Tú también me gustas”._

Dios, como odiaba esa frase… no por lo que significaba, sino por los terribles recuerdos que esta traía consigo y el desastre en el que solía convertirlo por dentro.

Lo peor de todo aquello, pensó Eren, era lo dividido que se sentía al respecto. Mientras una parte de él deseaba aferrarse a las posibilidades que conllevaban las palabras de Levi, a lo feliz que estuvo en un primer momento al oírlo y saber que no era el único que se sentía así, su otra mitad, la más dañada, la que parecía enferma de todo, del mundo, de él mismo, lo rechazaba con aterrada desesperación.

¿Por qué demonios no podía ser normal?, se preguntó muerto de furiosa frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así cuando ya había transcurrido tanto tiempo de aquello?

Instinto de preservación, de supervivencia, le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Él mismo estaba intentando protegerse de manera inconsciente del sufrimiento.

Eren sabía que ambos no eran el mismo tipo de personas, de hecho, no podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro, pero eso no evitaba que comenzara a compararlos aunque no fuese justo para ninguno de los dos. Él comprendía que la historia no tenía por qué volver a repetirse, que las circunstancias eran distintas, pero eso no detenía el miedo.

El verdadero problema, pensó, no era que tuviese el corazón roto, sino que este estaba destrozado. Y existían fragmentos que quedaron tan pulverizados en el pasado que ahora era incapaz de cubrir los huecos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eren deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder haber sido la persona que era antes de lo ocurrido dos años atrás. Aquella que hubiese oído las palabras de Levi y que, a pesar de la vergüenza, se hubiese sentido dichoso por ellas y querría retribuírselo de igual manera; la que no hubiese tenido miedo y habría confiado ciegamente en él. Sí, le hubiera gustado ser ese chico y no aquel ser que luchaba inútilmente por tragarse las lágrimas y solo quería huir muy, muy lejos de allí. El que deseaba destruirse y perderse hasta que su dolorosa existencia ni siquiera fuera un recuerdo.

 

——0——

 

La incomodidad de estar durmiendo sentado y con la cabeza casi colgando fue lo que acabó por despertar a Eren en esa ocasión. Nuevamente sentía los músculos rígidos y adoloridos protestando a cada pequeño movimiento que hacía y notó como un estremecimiento producido por el aire frío del cuarto le recorría la columna al intentar buscar una posición más adecuada en el sillón mientras se arrebujaba en la manta de franela y cerraba los ojos intentando volver a dormirse aunque pasados un par de minutos decidió que no tenía caso. Se había despabilado del todo.

Tal y como predijo Levi que ocurriría, la luz acabó por irse en otro bajón eléctrico casi media hora después.

En aquel instante ya eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada pero, con el invierno casi encima y la tormenta en su apogeo, las primeras luces del amanecer de momento eran algo inexistente, sumiendo todo aun en una larga y oscura noche de nubes negras y grises sin luna ni estrellas que la hiciesen más apacible.

Luego del regreso de su anfitrión y de haberse preparado para lo que viniese, ambos acabaron por quedarse dormidos en la sala, envueltos en un par de abrigadas mantas mientras platicaban de todo y de nada como en tantas otras ocasiones. Si el hombre notó lo desanimado que Eren se sentía, no se lo hizo notar y él lo agradeció infinitamente. Quizás solo fuese un maldito mocoso egoísta, como este solía decirle, pero no quería compartir su historia con Levi, no aún, ni siquiera sabía si en algún momento. ¿Cómo iba a extirpar una parte de su vida si no paraba de recordarse que estaba allí, que existía? Eren estaba decidido a intentar que su pasado dejara de importar. De alguna forma.

En el exterior, la tormenta nuevamente estaba comenzando a volverse eléctrica. A lo lejos podía distinguir los sutiles juegos de luces que se apreciaban cada vez que uno de los relámpagos decidía azotar el cielo para hacer notar su presencia: rosa muy tenue en un cielo violeta y purpura o el blanco iridiscente en la noche negro azulada; pero, los preferidos de Eren, eran los de un tono celeste luminoso que parecían ir fraccionando el cielo en una especie de degradé, desde el celeste que casi rozaba el blanco hasta el negro más profundo. Aquella escalada de colores arañados por la electricidad le parecía un espectáculo hermoso.

Tras haber dormitado un poco se sentía mucho más repuesto, aunque todavía notaba la cabeza un poco abotargada, los ojos irritados de llorar y el cuerpo adolorido por aquel principio de ataque de ansiedad. Hacía mucho que no acusaba síntomas tan malos, ni siquiera tras las últimas discusiones con su padre o las pláticas con Mikasa. Había tardado unos cuantos minutos en serenarse, y fue casi un milagro que al regreso de Levi a la planta superior no lo hubiese hallado hecho un ovillo en el suelo mientras lloraba e hiperventilaba. Eren jamás se hubiera podido reponer de un bochorno así.

Dios, cuanto deseaba no tener que volver a pasar por eso nunca más.

Intentando acomodarse mejor en el sillón para quedar bien sentado, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se encontró a Levi tumbado de lado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente; los labios levemente entreabiertos y el ceño libre de aquel gesto de infinito fastidio que solía acompañarlo lo hacían parecer casi otra persona diferente. Menos estricta, no tan rígida, mucho más joven. Simplemente un chico cualquiera sin muchas preocupaciones en el mundo.

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora por su cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que sueña? ¿Sería su mundo onírico más amable que el real?_

Aquella preguntas comenzaron a tomar forma dentro de Eren al tiempo que enfocaba a Levi con su cámara y tomaba un par de fotografías de él, por completo fascinado con aquello que veían sus ojos. Le había dicho que le gustaba que, para él, era hermoso, pero ¿bastaban esas palabras para describir lo que sentía cada vez que lo observaba? Eren no lo creía. Se sentía por completo incapaz de expresar verbalmente aquello que parecía explotar en su interior cuando era aquel hombre a quien retrataba.

Nunca le había ocurrido nada igual con nadie. Ni siquiera co-

—Oi, mocoso, toma una puta foto más y te haré tragarte la cámara.

Eren dio un respingo al oír la profunda voz de Levi, un poco enronquecida aun a causa del sueño. Este abrió uno de sus ojos, de un gris brillante y pulido en la oscuridad nocturna pobremente iluminada por las danzantes llamas de la chimenea.

—No estaba fotografiándote —mintió con descaro de inmediato, pero el otro chasqueó la lengua en señal de incrédulo fastidio mientras se incorporaba poco a poco hasta quedar sentado frente a él.

Con el azabache cabello un poco desordenado y el holgado suéter negro mal acomodado, Levi volvió el rostro para mirarle con los ojos aun pesados por el sueño y Eren contuvo el aliento, tragando con dificultad y mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle lo adorable que le parecía. Dios, quería fotografiarlo. ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! Pero estaba seguro de que una sola sugerencia de ello y el otro lo castraría sin el menor arrepentimiento.

—Mentiroso —fue su débil respuesta al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Mierda, necesito un té. ¿Quieres un poco, Eren?

—Sí, gracias —logró articular apenas, sin poder despegar aun sus ojos verdes de la figura de Levi mientras ente se movía como una pequeña sombra oscura por la diminuta cocina-bar—. He tomado algunas fotografías de la tormenta mientras dormías —reveló—, pero… nada que sea en verdad memorable —reconoció frustrado, mirando hacia el ventanal donde la lluvia parecía cada vez más débil.

—El trato lo pusiste tú, mocoso idiota. No voy a cambiar de opinión así que no intentes darme lástima —le dijo llamando su atención mientras ponía a calentar agua en la jarra eléctrica—. La quieres para la exposición, ¿verdad?

Eren asintió, un poco sorprendido por lo perspicaz que era Levi. Solo hablaron de la exposición en una ocasión, cuando le pidió que lo dejase fotografiar el amanecer desde su mirador y Levi se negó en rotundo. Esa vez él ni siquiera entró en tantos detalles, ya que todavía se sentía un poco avergonzado por aquella invitación, pero no podía evitar alegrarse porque este lo recordara; porque pareciera importarle a pesar de que lo conocía desde hacía tan poco.

—Todavía no he seleccionado las fotografías y estoy un poco ansioso —le confesó y sonrió de medio lado, nervioso—. Es mi primera vez, por lo que no deseo fallar de ningún modo, pero temo equivocarme con todo.

—No le restes merito a tu maestro, mocoso. Si él cree que eres bueno y que merece la pena arriesgarse contigo, es porque es así. Joder, ningún tipo en su lugar sería tan irresponsable —gruñó Levi malhumorado; sin embargo, cuando sus bonitos ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, la suavidad que vio en ellos contrastaba por completo con sus duras palabras—. Si te sirve de algo, yo también creo que eres bueno en esto, Eren.

Un poco avergonzado por el cumplido, bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus manos entrelazadas. Podía sentir los ojos del otro aun fijos en él, de aquel modo directo y penetrante que en algunas ocasiones lo ponía nervioso porque sentía que si lo desease, Levi podría leer sin problemas todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. Aun así, la cálida emoción que provocaron sus palabras, lo inundó por dentro, desterrando sus fantasmas, suavizando las heridas. Haciéndole olvidar que solo unas horas antes el dolor y la desesperación fueron tan horribles que solo deseaba dejar de existir.

—Gracias, Levi —murmuró despacio. Intentando recuperar parte de su compostura, Eren levantó el rostro y le sonrió con amabilidad—. Importa más de lo que crees.

Este simplemente lo fulminó con aquella afilada mirada y negó moviendo la cabeza, como si estuviese harto de todo eso; no obstante, Eren comenzaba a reconocer esos pequeños detalles, a darse cuenta cuando eran emociones como la vergüenza o los nervios las que provocaban que aquel hombre serio y frío se refugiara en el mal humor para esconderlas. Justo como hacía en aquel momento.

Unos pocos minutos después ambos estaban sentados sobre algunos cojines frente al ventanal, bebiendo té y observando la noche infinita que se extendía ante ellos. No habían hablado durante un rato, pero el silencio entre ellos no era desagradable. Eren no sentía la acuciante necesidad de llenar los espacio en blanco como le pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su padre o con desconocidos cuando estaba nervioso y tampoco tenía la necesidad acuciante de excusarse y huir a esconderse en algún sitio para matar el tiempo. No, estar con Levi así, simplemente sin hacer nada, era agradable. Era una mezcla de la ciega complicidad y camarería que compartía con Armin y la cómoda aceptación que sentía por parte de Mikasa o Historia. Y tranquilidad. Algo en aquel sujeto parecía calmar sus demonios, como se este les ordenase con aquel firme tono de mando que se mantuviesen a raya y ellos gustosos le obedecieran, dejando a Eren en paz.

No pudo evitar reírse ante esa absurda comparación y de inmediato los ojos de Levi lo buscaron, intrigados por su comportamiento. Negando con un gesto, Eren le restó importancia al asunto y enfocó su atención en el visor de la cámara intentando ocultar el rubor que ya le bañaba el rostro.

Como si quisiera recordarles que aún no pensaba detenerse, la débil tormenta eléctrica comenzó a ganar fuerza otra vez. Poco a poco los relámpagos, lejanos e imprecisos, comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente, creciendo y tornándose salvajes una vez más. El cielo volvió a retumbar con el estruendo de algunos truenos haciendo eco en las altitudes y Eren, maravillado, se olvidó de todo lo que tenía dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza y comenzó a fotografiar. A perderse en su mundo seguro, aquel donde no existía temor que lo amedrentara ni corazones rotos ni inseguridades. Su mundo pequeño y frágil, donde no podía habitar nadie más que no fuese él mismo.

El peso de una mirada lo hizo apartar finalmente los ojos de la cámara y el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Levi, sentado a su lado sobre el cojín, con una pierna estirada hacia el frente y la otra doblaba, rodeándola con sus brazos, lo contemplaba con aquellos ojos grises de una forma tan intensa que lo hizo inquietar un poco.

—¿Levi…? —preguntó Eren de forma dubitativa, sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro; sin embargo, este solo entrecerró los ojos y frunció un poco más el ceño pero no con enfado, sino como si lo estuviese evaluando.

—Siempre me sorprende lo mucho que cambias cuando tienes tu cámara en las manos —le explicó—. Es extraño.

Eren pensaba que era mucho más extraño su comentario, pero prefirió no decirle aquello por temor a terminar enfadándolo.

—Eso… ¿debería tomármelo como un cumplido o una crítica? —volvió a interrogarlo, inseguro.

—Como una puta verdad —le soltó este sin más, con tan poco tacto como de costumbre—. Cuando estas enfrascado en tus fotografías pasas de ser el mocoso idiota de siempre a, bueno… un mocoso menos idiota, supongo. A veces me da la impresión de que ni siquiera estás aquí. Tu cabeza parece perderse en otros lugares; ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —una mirada cautelosa asomó a sus ojos verdes, pendientes de Levi y todas sus expresiones. Más de una vez Eren realizó esa misma pregunta y más de una vez también recibió una respuesta; de momento, la balanza siempre se ladeaba alarmantemente hacia el lado más negativo y eso lo dejaba destrozado.

—No —le dijo este con tal seguridad que el aliento que Eren estaba conteniendo, sin darse cuenta, escapó lentamente de sus labios—. Me gusta esa parte de ti, mocoso. Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Me intriga la manera en como ves el mundo.

El impulso de echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo fue tan enorme que Eren se sorprendió de poder haberse detenido a tiempo para no hacer el ridículo. Estaba emocionado, muchísimo; se sentía tan aliviado como si le hubieran dado una absolución. Sin saberlo, solo por aceptarlo de esa manera tan natural y desinteresada, Levi acababa de otorgarle un obsequio maravilloso. Uno que ni siquiera algunas de las personas que más amaba fueron capaces de darle.

—Bueno, si te quedas a mi lado te seguiré mostrando ese mundo entonces —respondió casi sin pensar, pero, al darse cuenta de cómo sonó aquello, de la sugerencia implícita en sus palabras, le dieron ganas de golpearse contra el pulido piso de tarima por su idiotez—. Lo que yo quería decir… Yo… Ya sabes…

—Pues no lo sé, Eren; tu cabeza por lo general es un jodido caos y nunca logro entenderte del todo, pero está bien así. No me molesta —llevándose la taza de té a los labios para beber un poco, Levi le restó importancia al asunto; aun así, la mirada de este se posó sobre la cámara que él sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué fotografía? ¿Por qué no otra cosa?

Poniéndose muy serio, Eren le preguntó en respuesta:

—¿Y por qué no?

De inmediato notó como los ojos del otro hombre se abrían un poco de la sorpresa ante la dureza se sus palabras y como entreabría los labios, seguramente para decir algo a modo de disculpa o para mandarlo a la mierda, con Levi nunca se sabía. Sin darle oportunidad de hacer lo uno ni lo otro, él comenzó a reír con ganas logrando que este lo observara entrecerrado los ojos y frunciendo sus delgados labios hasta que fueron una línea pálida y casi inexistente en su atractivo rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Eren cuando sus carcajadas remitieron un poco y le permitieron respirar una vez más—. Solo es que parecías… tan consternado —se justificó él.

—¡Y tú parecías furioso, jodido mocoso! ¡Pensé que te dije algo horrible y la había cagado contigo!

Aquella evidente preocupación que mostraba el otro por no hacerle daño lo enterneció un poco.

—Solo era una broma, Levi; además, eso es algo que me preguntan mucho, créeme —reconoció—. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

El otro bufó en señal de disgusto y sin darle tiempo a defenderse le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo que lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, pero en esa ocasión no se quejó. Si eso era un gesto amistoso de su parte, Eren no quería ni imaginar cómo sería un golpe de este si llegaba a estar enfadado de verdad. De seguro lo mataría.

—Y bueno, ¿entonces por qué? —volvió a insistirle Levi. A pesar de la poca luz otorgada por las dos lamparillas a gas que iluminaban la habitación, sus ojos seguían dejando entrever los leves matices de tonos azules en aquellos grises iris—. ¿Cómo pasa esto de ser un hobby a convertirse en una profesión?

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —Le preguntó con sinceridad, a lo que este asintió con un gesto—. Porque te advierto que es una larga y aburrida historia.

—Tú oíste mi larga y aburrida historia sin quejarte, así que me parece justo —replicó el otro aparentando indiferencia, pero la curiosidad en sus ojos lo delataba—. ¿Y bien, mocoso?

Eren soltó una risita y lo miró divertido.

—La historia es más o menos así. Cuando cursaba la secundaria era miembro del club de futbol de mi escuela; me encantaba y, aunque no quiero jactarme de ello, lo cierto es que era bastante bueno, por lo que formaba parte del plantel titular —señaló con alegría—. Por supuesto, mi plan al ingresar en la preparatoria era seguir con ello; pero, unas semanas antes del inicio de clases, sufrí un desgarro en el talón derecho mientras hacía excursionismo con mis amigos y me tuvieron que inmovilizar la pierna para ponerme en tratamiento y así evitar la cirugía. Comprenderás que mis padres me prohibieron unirme al equipo durante mi primer año, al menos; y, por supuesto, estaba furioso con todo el mundo: con mis padres por no entenderme, con los maestros por apoyarlos, con mis amigos por decirme que era lo mejor y solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia y conmigo por ser tan idiota; lo típico en un adolescente de quince años demasiado hipersensible y dado al drama —reconoció con un poco de vergüenza al recordar aquella patética parte de su yo pasado—. Pero, para mí desgracia, tenía que ingresar por obligación a algún club como actividad extracurricular y, como no podía ser futbol y nada más me interesaba, permití que Armin me convenciera e ingresé con él al de Ciencias y Biología.

Al oír aquello, Levi comenzó a reír aunque intentó disimilarlo tras un ataque de tos. Fingiendo sentirse ofendido, Eren lo miró muy serio.

—Lo siento, mi error —se disculpó este—. Pero se me hizo raro imaginarte metido en eso… ya sabes.

—Pues no te sorprendas tanto, Levi Ackerman. Durante mi postulación a la universidad fui aceptado en el puesto número cinco en la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad Maria, y es una de las seis universidades más difíciles del país —le dijo con superioridad, sintiéndose enormemente satisfecho cuando vio la incredulidad reflejada en aquellos iris plateados—. Creo que debería sentirme ofendido por tu reacción —acotó Eren, bromeando, ante lo que el otro pareció un poquito avergonzado; su mirada tormentosa era toda seriedad—. Y seguramente ahora te preguntas por qué, si podría estarme preparando para ser un médico y asegurarme la vida, elegí ser un fotógrafo y arriesgarme a un futuro incierto.

Levi se apresuró a negar con un movimiento de cabeza, como si deseara dejar claro que esa no era su opinión.

—No tan así, mocoso. Solo me ha sorprendido. Simplemente no me pareces del tipo de chico que se mata estudiando.

—¡Pero lo era! —Eren volvió a reírse con ganas. Era la primera vez que al contar todo aquello le parecía divertido y no algo por lo que sentirse infinitamente culpable. De cierto modo resultaba… liberador. Como si se estuviese librando de una pesada carga después de haberla llevado durante mucho, mucho tiempo—. Desde los quince a los dieciocho años me maté estudiando. Yo no soy tan listo como Armin que lo entiende todo a la primera, ya te he contado de él y que es un genio, así que debía esforzarme mucho para cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre. Nada más llegar a casa hacía mis deberes y repasaba los apuntes de clases y, los fines de semana, tenía horarios de estudio. Además, durante tres años tomé clases complementarias durante cuatro días a la semana, vacaciones incluidas.

En esa ocasión, la manera en que Levi lo observaba ya no era incrédula ni evaluativa; por el contrario, este lo contemplaba de un modo que lo hacía pensar que algo dentro de él se había endurecido, casi como si estuviera molesto o quizás un poco indignado pero, no con Eren, sino por él y por lo que tuvo que vivir durante su adolescencia.

El fuerte deseo de echarle lo brazos al cuello y aferrarse a Levi nuevamente lo golpeó; pero, con la misma determinación de antes, lo mantuvo sujeto a buen resguardo hasta que se convirtió solo en un débil eco dentro de él.

—¿Y fue así que decidiste rebelarte, mocoso? —como si quisiera disipar su malestar y la tensión que había generado, una de las delgadas y oscuras cejas del otro hombre se alzó con ironía ante lo Eren no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—No fue que me rebelara, sino que tuve una _revelación_ —le aclaró—. Pero venga, Levi, deja de interrumpirme o no podré acabar la historia —lo regañó intentando demostrar indignación—. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, me uní junto a Armin al club de Ciencias. A mi amigo le tocó hacer algunas investigaciones sobre especies de flora o fauna de la zona rocosa marítima para que redactara artículos que se pudiesen aportar al periódico de la escuela y, como a mi nada de eso me ilusionaba demasiado, me iba con él y tomaba las fotos. Al principio lo hacía con el móvil, así que simplemente las pasaba al ordenador y las imprimía sin más; pero, al poco tiempo comencé a darme cuenta de que si le arreglaba los filtros o la luz, podía hacer que lucieran mejor. En el club comenzaron a alabar mi trabajo y eso me animó porque sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Ya sabes lo influenciables que son los chicos a esa edad.

Levi chasqueo la lengua.

—Te recuerdo que a esa edad me tenían metido en una escuela militar con una disciplina rigurosa, mocoso. No nos iban a estar alabando cuando solo querían meternos el concepto de respeto a la fuerza si era necesario; así que no me compares con tus dramas adolescentes.

—Es verdad, olvidaba esa parte, señor Disciplina y Respeto —Levi entrecerró los ojos y le enseñó el dedo medio a modo de respuesta, ante lo que él se rio con más ganas—. Y bueno, así pasaron unos cinco meses, si mal no recuerdo. Pero todo cambió cuando encontré por casualidad una antigua cámara que perteneció a mi abuelo, de esas que usaban carretes de fotos y debías revelarlas. Le pedí a mi madre si me la podía quedar y me dijo que sí, por lo que comencé a trabajar con ella, a estudiar cómo funcionaba, que debía hacer para que las fotografías saliesen bien, que necesitaba para crear un cuarto oscuro y todo eso. Al comienzo todo fue un auténtico desastre: velaba las fotografías, no podía corregirlas como en el ordenador cuando tenían algún fallo y era mucho, mucho más trabajo; en más de una ocasión pensé en dejar de intentarlo y volver al móvil, pero, como soy un poco obstinado —Eren oyó resoplar al otro ante ese comentario, seguramente porque estaba de acuerdo con él—, lo seguí intentando hasta que lo conseguí. Al final todo aquello me gustó tanto que, dos meses después, abandoné el club de Ciencias y me uní al de Fotografía. Permanecí en él hasta que dejé la escuela. Ni siquiera intenté ingresar al equipo de futbol —reconoció un poco apenado—. Durante mi primer verano me conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo de camarero y me compré mi primera cámara digital y fue como, ¡Dios! Descubrir que podía fotografiar una imagen y hacer magia con ella —Le explicó a Levi que parecía oír interesado todo aquella absurda historia—. Aunque ahora veo esas fotografías y me doy cuenta de que no son ni un poco buenas —una nueva carcajada escapó de sus labios y, un nudo de emoción contenida al recordar el pasado, le atenazó la garganta—. Oye, Levi, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando tu tío te obligó a asistir a esa escuela militar? —le preguntó de pronto.

Cambiando de posición y estirando ambas piernas hacia adelante mientras llevaba sus brazos atrás para sostener el peso de su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, la atención de este se concentró en el ventanal central frente a ellos y la inmensidad en el horizonte.

—Estaba furioso con el cabrón de mi tío —reconoció—. Durante el primer año solo pensaba en fugarme a la primera oportunidad que tuviese; de hecho, lo intenté en tres ocasiones, pero me pescaron y los castigos fueron peores, créeme. Luego me resigné y me convencí de que una vez cumpliera los dieciocho y acabara mis estudios, me largaría y lo mandaría todo a la mierda, pero… no pude hacerlo. Ya no estaba mi madre y el futuro que me ofrecía el ejército era mucho mejor que ir tanteando suerte en busca de un trabajo. Así que me alisté y ya; además… estaba ese amigo, ya sabes, el que me obsequió esta casa.

Aquella extraña sensación de molestia que Eren experimento antes al oír esa historia volvió a encenderse dentro de él. No quería preguntarle a Levi sobre eso pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saber, comprender qué tipo de amistad tenía con aquel misterioso sujeto que tanto parecía haber marcado su vida; si seguía siendo importante. Aunque por la reacción que este tuvo cuando le preguntó por él era bastante obvio que sí.

El pasado era muchas veces una cosa tan complicada y fea…

Desterrando aquellos sombríos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su conciencia, Eren tomó la cámara entre sus manos y enfocó hacia el puerto, donde algunos truenos estaban restallando sobre él y lo iluminaban de un modo hermoso.

—Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre me dijo que yo sería un médico como lo era él —le confesó de pronto a Levi. Aunque su atención seguía enfocada en sus fotografías, Eren estaba seguro de que este tendría sus grises ojos posados con aquella expectante intensidad sobre él—. Lo supe durante la primaria, lo comprendí en la secundaria y lo acepté en la preparatoria; nunca aspiré a nada más, nunca soñé otro futuro para mí. Estudié y me preparé para eso a consciencia. Sacrifiqué el pasar tiempo con mis amigos, el ir a fiestas y el perder el tiempo con tonterías como los videojuegos, las idas al cine, al centro comercial o las citas —un ramalazo de oscura nostalgia lo recorrió al recordar aquellos tristes días—. Cuando fui aceptado en la universidad, no fue un logró por el que alegrarme, simplemente la confirmación de una certeza —Eren bajó la cámara y se volvió para mirar al otro, frente a frente—. Y lo odié, Levi. En ese momento supe que si aceptaba ese destino, si hacía lo que mi padre quería y esperaba de mí, iba a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida. Por eso te dije que fue una revelación. Luego de matricularme y comprender lo que serían los próximos años de mi vida, lo que seguiría perdiendo, supe que no podría. Así que me armé de valor, retiré mi matricula y me inscribí en Fotografía. Por primera vez en mi vida decidí priorizar lo que yo deseaba por lo que se suponía debía hacer y era lo correcto —un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios y comenzó a dar acompasado golpecitos con los dedos a la cámara—. Cuando se lo conté a mis padres y le expliqué mis motivos, el por qué finalmente tomé aquella decisión, mi madre pareció comprenderlo, pero mi padre… bueno, este estuvo a punto de matarme. Lo cierto es que se puso bastante furioso. Durante seis meses no me dirigió la palabra y solo cambió de parecer cuando mamá lo amenazó con el divorcio —a pesar de que recordar eso aun dolía mucho, él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y continuó—. Al día de hoy nos hablamos nuevamente, pero es más que nada por cortesía; ya sabes, por mi madre y todo eso.

De manera intencional, Eren omitió algunos detalles de esa historia. Levi no tenía por qué saber que aquella fue la primera vez en su vida que su padre lo golpeó y que solo se detuvo porque Carla intervino. No era necesario que se enterara de las horribles cosas que este le dijo, menospreciándolo por sus capacidades, por sus preferencias y sus elecciones, terminado de quebrantar la poca autoestima que él tenía. No necesitaba conocer que, tras aquello, Eren pasó muchas noches sin dormir a causada de las pesadillas, vomitando prácticamente todo lo que comía y aterrándose por cualquier cosa insignificante, hasta que su madre decidió que tenía que ir a terapia donde, aparte de las sesiones semanales, lo obligaron a medicarse por más de nueve meses.

No, no quería que Levi conociera esa parte de su vida, por muchos motivos y todos ellos egoístas. Quizás algún día, pensó. Tal vez en algún momento, pero no hoy ni en un futuro próximo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Eren lo miró, un poco sorprendido. Le hubiese gustado estirar la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los pálidos y delicados de Levi, un gesto de proximidad y consuelo para reconfortarse, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza ni cercanía y temía que este volviera a malinterpretar sus intenciones. Así que simplemente, se limitó a negar con un gesto y a sujetar fuertemente su cámara entre sus manos como si ella pudiese otorgarle la seguridad que anhelaba.

—Nunca —contestó con firmeza. La misma profunda certeza que experimentó en el momento que tomó aquella decisión que cambiaría su futuro para siempre—. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—Yo también lo creo, Eren —le dijo Levi

Y, para su sorpresa, fue este quien tendió su mano hacia él.

Dubitativo y avergonzado, muerto de nervios por dentro, Eren entrelazó su temblorosa mano con la de este. Solo fue un breve instante, unos pocos segundos de cálido contacto entre ambos; pero, para él, se sintió casi como la explosión del universo.

Como si quisieran representar de manera literal el cómo se sentía por dentro, el tronar de los truenos se hizo presente en el cielo y nuevamente una partida de relámpagos iluminó la noche. Ambos se separaron, un poco azorados por esa tonta escena tan sentimental y, sin pensarlo demasiado, Eren volvió a refugiarse en su cámara y disparó justo en el momento en que el negro firmamento era desgarrado por partida doble y supo lo que había conseguido: magia.

Su grito de júbilo fue tal que _Ludwig_ , quien estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que ni siquiera los truenos lo despertaron, abrió los ojos asustado y comenzó a gemir bajito, levantándose a toda prisa y corriendo a refugiarse al lado de Levi, tumbándolo en el piso a causa de la fuerza del impacto cuando colisionó con él; ocasión que este aprovechó para comenzar a lengüetearlo.

Al ver la escena, Eren tuvo un ataque de risa, sobre todo al percatarse de los fútiles intentos que este hacía por ponerse de pie y quitarse de encima al can que, al creer que estaban jugando, no le daba tregua a Levi.

Cuando finalmente pudo refrenar sus carcajadas, se acercó hasta donde se encontraban hombre y perro enfrascados en esa absurda lucha y, aparatando a _Ludwig,_ lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a salir de allí.

—¡Puaj, mierda, que asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Voy a matarte, maldita bestezuela! ¡Te juro que voy a despellejarte vivo y te entregaré así a Hange para que pueda hacerse un abrigo con tu piel! —le dijo este enfadado al perro que lo seguía observando con adoración, moviendo la cola alegremente. Los grises ojos de Levi se posaron en él, una muda advertencia de castigo y muerte—. ¿Y a ti que te parece tan gracioso, mocoso de mierda?

Eren levantó ambas manos frente a su pecho en señal de rendición y defensa.

—Un momento de locura temporal —le dijo a modo de excusa. Levi frunció los labios en aquel típico gesto de desagrado que usaba para demostrar su disgusto—. Es que… ¡Obtuve la fotografía perfecta, Levi! ¡Es fantástica!

Olvidándose del enfado, incluso del hecho que seguía teniendo el rostro y el cuello llenos de babas del perro, Levi se aproximó a él para que Eren le enseñara la fotografía. La localizó en el monitor y a pesar de que fácilmente podría haberle entregado la cámara a este para que la viera por sí mismo, la mantuvo entre sus manos obligando así a Levi a que tuviese que acercarse un poco más a él.

La imagen tomada reflejaba dos relámpagos gemelos, tan iguales el uno del otro que parecía casi imposible. El brillante tono celeste proveniente de ambos tornó el cielo en aquel maravilloso degradé del celeste al negro y de fondo estaba el mar y el puerto, iluminados en el centro de ambos con aquella luminiscencia artificial que lo difuminaba todo entre lo real y lo fantasioso. Sin ninguna duda, una imagen mágica para un momento mágico.

—Es… maravillosa —reconoció este. La emoción en su voz era tan evidente que ni todo su sarcasmo ni sus malas palabras hubiesen podido camuflarla—. Parece sacada de un sueño.

Eren apartó la vista de la imagen apenas un momento y observó a Levi que seguía inclinado hacia él; estaba tan cerca que notaba sin dificultad el tibio calor que desprendía su cuerpo al apoyarse contra el suyo donde sus brazos se tocaban; tanto que a pesar de la poco luminosidad reinante en el cuarto podía notar el intrincado enramado de delicadas venitas azules que surcaban el blanco cuello de este, agitándose con el acompasado ritmo de la sangre corriendo bajo ellas. Tan cerca que su característico aroma a cítricos y limpio parecía haberlo embargado todo, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. Tan cerca que Eren solo necesitaba inclinarse un poco, unos cuantos centímetros y podría rozar aquellos pálidos y delgados labios con los suyos…

Entonces, Levi levantó el rostro hacia él; sus ojos grises mirándolo con total atención y, de inmediato, Eren despertó de su embelesamiento, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas; avergonzado de él mismo y sus absurdos pensamientos.

¿En qué tipo de idiota se estaba convirtiendo? Se suponía que Levi era un amigo. ¡Su amigo! Dios, aquel tipo de pensamientos estaban tan fuera de contexto…

—Tch, supongo que has ganado la apuesta, mocoso —le dijo este con su habitual ceño fruncido y gesto de fastidio. Soltando un pesado suspiro reconoció—: Puedes quedarte las putas fotos.

Eren simplemente asintió, temeroso de abrir la boca y soltar alguna tontería de las suyas; sin embargo, cuando notó que Levi comenzaba a alejarse para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, lo sujetó con rapidez posando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, logrando que este lo mirara desconcertado y confundido antes de que su otro brazo lo rodera por el cuello para atraerlo hacia sí y poder abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Nada más apresarlo contra su cuerpo, Eren notó a Levi rígido como un cadáver por el desconcierto. Durante un par de segundos temió que este fuese a indignarse por su atrevimiento o apartarlo de forma brusca; pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así, y aunque el otro hombre no le devolvió el gesto, pudo sentir como poco a poco Levi se iba relajando entre sus brazos sin oponer resistencia.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —le dijo Eren, escondiendo en su eterna cobardía todo lo que en verdad deseaba decirle: _“Gracias por ser la tormenta; gracias por convertirla en calma; gracias por haber tomado mi mano y decirme que no estoy equivocado. Gracias por ser Magia”._

El terrible pellizco en su costado lo hizo dar un respingo y soltar un quedo gritito de dolor, pero antes de que pudiese protestar siquiera por la falta de delicadeza del otro, sintió como Levi posaba sus brazos en su espalda y le daba un par de torpes palmaditas antes de soltarlo y retroceder un par de pasos para poner algo de distancia entre ambos y así poder mirarlo al rostro.

—Tch, que mocoso tan tonto —le dijo este con resignación.

Eren, con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar caer, asintió en aceptación.

—Levi —lo llamó entonces para captar su atención. Cuando su afilada mirada gris se posó sobre él, tragándose la vergüenza, Eren se atrevió a decirle—: gracias por haberme permitido conocerte.

Los ojos de aquel hombre de abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y, como cada vez que se sentía incómodo con algo, rehuyó su mirada y la posó en un punto indefinido en la distancia.

¿En qué momento aquel gesto comenzó a parecerle adorable?, se preguntó.

—Yo… también me alegro, Eren —le soltó Levi casi mascullando las palabras y antes de que él pudiese decir nada más, lo vio darse media vuelta y apresurarse a refugiarse en la diminuta cocina. Lejos suyo y seguramente de todas esas cursilerías que lo ponían tan incómodo.

Pero estaba feliz, se dijo Eren. Feliz de una manera en la que no lo había estado durante mucho tiempo. Aquel tipo de alegría bonita y tranquila que parecía volverlo todo más cálido. El tipo de júbilo que lograba que las cosas brillaran con hermosos y nítidos colores y que los sucesos malos, las penas y el dolor, parecieran más lejanos y de cierto modo no asustaran tanto.

Sí, definitivamente Levi era magia. Y así como este deseaba seguir viendo el mundo que Eren podía mostrarle a través de lo que sus ojos veían, él deseaba poder seguir siendo parte del sueño que podía imaginar cuando estaba a su lado.


	6. Pequeñas Cosas Importantes

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 6:**

**Pequeñas Cosas Importantes**

****

**_Las pequeñas cosas son las responsables de los grandes cambios._ **

**_(Paulo Coelho,_ ** **El manuscrito encontrado en Accra _)_**

 

 

 

El ruido del móvil al saltar la alerta de los mensajes, uno tras otro, logró que Levi abriera finalmente los ojos, de mala gana y con deseos de asesinar a todo el mundo.

Resignado, manoteó a su lado en el sillón hasta dar con él, sorprendiéndose un poco al contemplar la hora y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era además de la gran cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía. Por lo general Levi no era tan popular como para estar pendiente siempre del móvil, un par de mensajes o llamadas al día era lo único que solía recibir; sin embargo, al ver que la gran mayoría de estos eran de Hange y otros cuantas de Erwin, comprendió a que se debía aquel revuelo: al no haber podido contactar con él la noche anterior por culpa del corte en las comunicaciones gracias a la tormenta, seguramente sus amigos, conscientes de lo que ese día significaba para él, se temieron lo peor.

Joder.

Un nuevo aviso de mensaje de Hange ingresado fue lo que consiguió que finalmente se sentara bien en la butaca donde se pasó durmiendo las últimas horas; la espalda le molestaba un poco por la mala posición, pero por lo demás se sentía bastante bien, mucho más repuesto y descansado que en el último mes, de hecho. Mientras se ponía de pie, Levi, todavía bastante sorprendido, no podía creer que había acabado por volver a dormirse ya casi entrado el amanecer; él jamás lograba descansar tantas horas seguidas.

Tras decidir que devolvería las llamadas luego de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa, Levi bostezó y estiró un poco los brazos sobre su cabeza para terminar de desperezarse, permitiéndose después de mucho tiempo sentirse por completo relajado. Con una lánguida mirada, recorrió la larguirucha figura desparramada de cualquier forma en el sofá junto a _Ludwig_. Eren, tumbado de espaldas, con los llenos labios ligeramente entreabiertos y una expresión de completa tranquilidad en el rostro, dormía profundamente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el incómodo ángulo en que tenía flexionadas las largas piernas ni mucho menos que uno de sus brazos descansara en el alfombrado suelo.

Incluso a la hora de dormir el mocoso era un auténtico desastre, pensó con divertida resignación.

Durante unos cuantos minutos Levi se permitió simplemente quedarse allí, observándolo; velando el plácido sueño del confiado chico de los ojos verdes que en ese instante, sumido en su propio mundo onírico, ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia. ¿Cómo este podía mostrarse tan tranquilo cuando estaba en casa de un casi perfecto desconocido?, se preguntó. A él siempre le resultaba muy difícil relajarse en un entorno que no le era habitual, no obstante, Eren parecía tan malditamente confiado…

Siguiendo un tonto impulso, con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, en un par de pasos llegó junto al sofá donde el chico dormía. Acuclillándose hasta quedar a su altura, Levi observó detenidamente el rostro de Eren, estudiando sus rasgos bien definidos, el gesto mucho más relajado que adoptaban su frente y sus cejas sin toda aquella emoción contenida que el mocoso siempre parecía tener, los oscuros y perfectos arcos que representaban las largas pestañas en reposo sobre los morenos pómulos, el leve rastro de la barba incipiente y la suave línea de su boca. En verdad era un chico guapo, eso era algo que no podía negar, pero aun así, sin aquel par de ojos verdeazulados, vivaces y atentos, observándolo todo a su alrededor con fascinación, Levi sentía que le faltaba algo. Eren no era Eren hasta que el mundo parecía estallar y reconstruirse ante su mirada.

Muy despacio, y con una delicadeza no demasiado propia de él, apartó un largo mechón del castaño cabello del chico que le cruzaba el rostro, casi pegándose en sus labios. A pesar de que la noche anterior este volvió a atárselo en aquella coleta corta, tras las horas transcurridas y lo inquieto que evidentemente era para descansar, volvía a tenerlo hecho un ruina; enredado y suelto y con la goma perdida en algún rincón de aquel sofá.

La verdad es que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que Levi no veía a alguien dormir en su presencia, y lo cierto es que aquello seguía resultándole algo tan íntimo y privado como se lo había parecido siempre.

Siendo bastante joven, poco más que un adolescente, Levi comprendió que ese simple acto, de permitirse descansar libremente frente a alguien más, era casi una muestra de confianza absoluta. Para él, cuando se dormía, quien lo hacía era por completo vulnerable; permitiendo que en la inconciencia se bajaran todas las defensas y quedándose por completo expuesto. En resumen: indefensión total.

Desde que entró a la escuela militar, a Levi lo educaron para apreciar su tiempo de descanso como una necesidad, no como un placer y a él le pareció bien. Dormías lo que necesitabas para que tu cuerpo y tu mente funcionasen bien, no para disfrutarlo; racionabas sueño así como racionabas comida y energía. Una estrategia táctica.

No obstante, cuando ya fue un poco mayor y comenzó a manejar su vida a su antojo, las pocas veces que se permitió aquella debilidad fue más por complacer a otro que porque lo desease él mismo. A Levi, tan poco sentimental como era, jamás le interesaron demasiado esos detalles, pero a su pareja sí; fue por eso que a su modo, parco y frío, él trató de darle en el gusto, de agradarlo, porque solo deseaba que este fuese feliz.

Querer a alguien lograba que uno hiciese cosas tan condenadamente tontas…

El profundo y lento suspiró que escapó de los labios del chico al removerse ligeramente lo regresó a la realidad, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Todavía acuclillado a su lado, Levi apartó la mano de golpe y se puso de pie con rapidez, observando cómo poco a poco aquel par de ojos verdes se abrían, pestañeando un par de veces con lánguida pesadez, antes de posarse sobre él.

—¿Levi? —la pregunta escapó de aquellos labios perezosa y grave; el sueño aun impregnado en ella—. ¿Qué haces acá?

Él simplemente enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas ante aquella tontería y negó con un gesto de fastidio.

—Tch, creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo, mocoso de mierda. ¿Por qué demonios sigues en mi casa si ya dejó de llover? ¿No prometiste largarte a primera hora de la mañana?

Abriendo los ojos a causa de la sorpresa hasta convertirlos en dos enormes y perfectas esferitas verdeazuladas, Eren se sentó súbitamente en el sofá, ganándose un par de gemidos de protesta por parte de _Ludwig_ tras haberlo despertado. Parecía un poco desconcertado al contemplar el brillante y despejado cielo azul y el sosegado mar que se apreciaba a la distancia desde amplio muro acristalado; el chico pestañeó unas cuantas veces, como si todavía no fuese capaz de comprender del todo que era lo que estaba haciendo en su casa y la verdad es que Levi tampoco lo entendía. Desde la tarde anterior todo acabó siendo tan absolutamente complicado e imprevisto que su cabeza aún se volvía un caos total cuando intentaba hilar los acontecimientos.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió Eren, preocupado, mientras se ponía de pie. Tal y como había ocurrido horas antes, un quejido de protesta y su cara de completo sufrimiento fueron un claro indicio de lo mal que le sentó dormir tumbado allí.

—Casi las diez —respondió. Al ver el gesto de total aflicción del mocoso por aquel descuido, se apresuró a decir—: No te preocupes, yo también me he quedado dormido.

—En verdad lo lamento, Levi. Siento que no paro de abusar de tu hospitalidad —masculló Eren con evidente culpa—. Me vestiré y me pondré en marcha enseguida. Hoy tengo que ir a almorzar a casa de mis padres y no puedo llegar pasado el mediodía si no quiero que mi madre se enfade.

El evidente desanimo con el que el chico le informó de aquello le hizo recordar lo que este le contó la noche anterior sobre la mala relación que mantenía con su padre, el médico. Levi jamás conoció al suyo y su madre murió antes de que él pudiese comenzar a tomar decisiones realmente importantes en la vida; así que solo contó con Kenny como figura de autoridad y este, bueno, se podría decir que prácticamente le impuso las cosas hasta que Levi pudo decidir por sí mismo. Por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de ponerse en el lugar del otro e imaginar lo difícil que debió haber sido para ese joven el tener que desafiar a su progenitor. Lo complicado que debía seguir siendo el tener que verlo cada cierto tiempo y fingir normalidad cuando era evidente que las cosas entro ellos no estaban para nada bien.

—He dejado tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados, puedes asearte mientras tanto —le dijo, señalándole con un gesto de la barbilla la habitación que el joven fotógrafo apenas y había utilizado durante su corta estancia—. Las toallas limpias y los útiles de aseo están guardados en los estantes, así que puedes ocupar lo que necesites.

Levi lo vio asentir, agradecido, oyéndolo disculparse nuevamente un par de veces antes de perderlo de vista dentro de la otra estancia. Él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, desesperado por una ducha, cuando el molesto timbrazo de la puerta lo sorprendió de una forma no muy grata.

De mala gana y mascullando su enfado sobre los idiotas que molestaban la mañana de un domingo, Levi se dirigió a la primera planta seguido de cerca por _Ludwig_ que, de repente, parecía extremadamente ansioso y contento. Nada más abrir la puerta para increpar a su visitante, comprendió el motivo de la felicidad del perro.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo hoy aquí, cuatro ojos de mierda? ¿No se suponía que regresabas el martes?

—¡Enano! —Le dijo Hange llena de alegría, ingresando a la vivienda sin pedirle permiso siquiera—. Te llamé anoche un montón de veces para avisarte que ya había acabado con el trabajo en Mitra y que regresaba a casa, pero no pude contactarte; y hoy te envié unos cuantos mensajes, pero parece que tampoco has tenido tiempo de leerlos —le informó, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reprobación, como si fuese su madre y tuviera la obligación de regañarlo—. Por cierto, Erwin te envía saludos. Me ha dicho que puede que se pasé por aquí en Navidad; ya sabes por qué —acotó ella con una sonrisa demente y alzando un par de veces sus delgadas cejas castañas de forma sugerente.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba.

—Puedes decirle a Erwin que deje de joder y se quede en Stohess que es donde en verdad lo necesitan —farfulló de mal humor—. Tch, olvídalo. Lo llamaré yo mismo y se lo diré personalmente.

La estridente risa de Hange llenó por completo la habitación, robándose el silencio como ocurría siempre que ella estaba allí. Aunque Levi no lo reconocería nunca, de cierto modo durante aquellos días acabó por extrañarla un poco y se alegraba de tenerla de regreso. Aquella mujer era una de las pocas personas a las que les confiaría su vida.

Hange y él habían sido amigos por casi veinte años, cuando Levi ingresó a la academia militar a la corta edad de quince y aquella loca estudiante de un año superior pareció obsesionarse con él. En un principio la detestaba, por lo que junto a Farlan hacían hasta lo imposible por mantenerla alejada de ellos; pero, tras su segundo castigo por intentar fugarse de la escuela, terminó compartiendo la limpieza de los equipos de maniobras con la demente de Hange Zoë, cuya falta consistía en casi incendiar la cocina gracias a uno de sus inverosímiles experimentos. Sorprendentemente, Levi descubrió ese día que la chica no era tan desagradable como creía y que incluso su parloteo incesante, a pesar de cansarlo en ocasiones, también lo divertía un poco. Fue así como nació aquella rara amistad entre ellos, integrando luego al grupo a Erwin, que por aquel entonces era el novio de esta, y a Farlan por su parte, que era su mejor amigo.

Dos años después vino la graduación de la escuela y la primera separación, ya que Hange decidió no seguir una carrera militar y concentrarse en sus estudios de Física, mientras que Erwin, y luego Farlan y él, siguieron en el ejército. Aun así, Levi y ella jamás perdieron el contacto y, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de su mal carácter, de ser tan frío y paranoico, esta seguía allí, con él. Hange jamás lo dejó solo, ni en sus peores momentos. Quizás por ese motivo Levi decidió refugiarse allí, en Shiganshina. No solo por la casa, no solo porque debía tomar decisiones importantes, sino porque Hange estaba en ese lugar y, si en algún momento volvía a derrumbarse, ella sería la única capaz de contenerlo. Siempre había sido así.

Aquel día, y como ya era su costumbre habitual, su amiga llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una alta y desprolija coleta para que este no la estorbara, aunque de igual modo unos cuantos mechones más cortos escapaban del agarre y le enmarcaban el rostro de un pálido tono moreno. Al quitarse las ovaladas gafas de delicado marco negro para limpiarlas, Levi pudo notar la débil huella rojiza de la presión de estas sobre la nariz levemente aguileña de su dueña. Los enormes ojos, del mismo tono cálido y profundo de su cabello, se posaron sobre él con desconcierto. Tras volver a ponerse los anteojos y, seguramente, enfocar otra vez de manera decente, su indagadora mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo durante unos breves instantes. La mujer enarcó ambas cejas a en señal de confundida sorpresa.

—¿Recién te estás levantando, Levi? ¡Pero si es tan tarde! Por lo general tú no sueles quedarte en la cama pasadas las siete a menos que estés enfermo y casi a punto de morir.

Consciente de que su aspecto, con la ropa del día anterior arrugada, el cabello despeinado y sin poder afeitarse aún, lo habían delatado, Levi se limitó a encoger los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto como si aquello fuese algo habitual en él.

—Anoche se desató una tormenta espantosa y solo pude dormir a ratos —le explicó, obviando que fueron ratos muy largos y que prácticamente bastarían para cubrir tres o cuatro días de sus reducidas jornadas de descanso—. Por ese motivo tampoco contesté tus llamadas, se fue la maldita energía eléctrica y se cortaron las líneas telefónicas. Una autentica putada.

A pesar de que solo pareció aceptar a medias aquella extraña explicación, con una última mirada de suspicacia en su dirección, Hange se arrodilló en el suelo y, haciendo caso omiso de su protesta de repulsión, rodeó con sus brazos el peludo y negro cuello de _Ludwig_ que lloriqueaba contento, dejando que el animal le lengüeteara el rostro a gusto. Esta llevaba esa mañana un bonito y holgado suéter beige de punto que él no quiso ni imaginar cómo quedaría al llenarse de pelos luego de aquel acto de amor. Por lo menos, se dijo, sus ajustados vaqueros negros no se verían tan afectados.

—¡Oh, ya he venido a rescatar a mi pequeño bebé! —Le dijo esta al perro que jadeaba de alegría—. ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? ¿Has extrañado a mami? ¿Te ha hecho sufrir mucho este pequeño hombre gruñón? — _Ludwig_ , como si en verdad quisiese responderle, comenzó a gemir bajito y a soltar una especie de ladridos quedos, cortos y ansiosos ante los que Hange rio—. Lo sé, lo sé. Tío Levi es muy estricto, pero él también te quiere, precioso. ¿Verdad que sí, Levi? —preguntó volviéndose esta vez hacia él, con una estúpida y satisfecha sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Tch, esta bestezuela no ha hecho más que darme problemas. Me destrozó los cojines del sofá y suelta pelos por todas partes, joder —le soltó de mal modo, aunque en el fondo tenía que reconocer que su compañía, hasta cierto punto, resultó un consuelo para palear su autoimpuesta soledad, además de que le permitió conocer a cierto chico fotógrafo. Al recordar el motivo que aquel primer encuentro, le dijo a su amiga—: Por cierto, gracias a _Ludwig_ has estado a punto de tener que pagar por la reparación de una cámara fotográfica profesional. Te has salvado por poco, cuatro ojos de mierda.

Los castaños ojos de Hange, bordeados de espesas pestañas, se abrieron enormes y atentos tras las gafas, como los de una lechuza.

—¿De Moblit? —inquirió extrañada—. Hemos hablado todos los días pero no me ha dicho nada. Pensé que ni siquiera lo habías visto…

Un poco incómodo y sintiéndose algo tonto por haberle soltado aquello, Levi se dirigió a la cocina para poner a calentar agua, intentando que ella dejara de prestarle atención antes de responder.

—No, no de Moblit. La de un amigo.

Levi levantó la vista en el momento exacto en que los labios de Hange se abrían en una perfecta y muda O a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Es que era tan raro que él pudiese tener un amigo aparte de ella y Erwin?, se preguntó indignado. Aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera un rotundo sí.

Un pesado silencio se instauró entre ambos, algo que no solía ocurrir con demasiaba frecuencia con ellos ya que Hange no era de cortarse a la hora de hacer preguntas incómodas o comentarios desubicados y él no tenía reparos en mandarla a la mierda cada vez que eso pasaba. Sin embargo, ese día ella se mostraba un poco más comedida, como si todavía estuviese preocupada por sus tormentosas emociones y la culpa que sabía aun cargaba. Tch, como si él fuese una frágil damisela que en cualquier momento se pudiera romper, joder.

Sin saber que más hacer, apartó sus ojos de ella, tomó la bayeta de cocina y comenzó a limpiar con devoción la gris superficie de la isleta a pesar de que esta ya estaba impecable. El mantener las manos ocupadas siempre lo ayudaba a calmarse.

—Vaya, Levi, no tenía idea de que ya estabas haciendo amistades, aquí —le dijo ella rompiendo finalmente el silencio con su habitual alegría, aunque esta sonara un poco forzada—. ¡Eso es genial! Me tenía un poco preocupada que solo te la pasaras encerrado aquí con la única compañía de _Ludwig_.

Al levantar otra vez los ojos para observarla, Levi pudo percibir en ella cierto alivio, una especie de plácida calidez, como si él hubiese hecho algo bien. Era casi como si Hange esperara que aquel cambio en su vida, por pequeño que fuese, pudiera significar _algo._

—Tch, es algo complicado —respondió. Sus ojos grises se clavaron una vez más en la bayeta que tenía en las manos y la cual apretaba con fuerza—. No es como si yo hubiese querido…

Se quedó callado de inmediato cuando el amortiguado sonido de los rápidos pasos descendentes en la escalera, así como el alegre silbido de alguna tonada que precedía a estos, lo alertaron de quien venía bajando. Levi apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la mirada para percatarse del evidente desconcierto de Hange al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en la casa; sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese decir nada más, su “nuevo amigo” hizo acto de presencia, irrumpiendo en la planta baja con su habitual descaro.

Eren, que al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha, solo iba ataviado con una par de ajustados e impecables vaqueros de un azul muy oscuro colgando bajos de sus estrechas caderas y una blanca toalla sobre sus hombros para absorber parte de la humedad de su largo cabello castaño. Aunque la noche anterior Levi ya lo había visto semidesnudo cuando este tuvo que quitarse la ropa empapada, tenía que reconocer que ver al chico así, a plena luz del día era, de cierto modo, un espectáculo impresionante. Eren no solo era alto y esbelto, sino que tenía una bonita figura de hombros anchos y músculos bien definidos y ligeramente estilizados. El cálido tono bronceado de la piel de su torso parecía solo un poquito más suave que el de sus brazos y rostro, como si esta estuviese perdiendo ya el color del verano; sin embargo, Levi no pudo evitar fijarse en la pequeña franja, mucho más pálida, que destacaba sobre la baja cinturilla del pantalón. Una sensación incómoda lo invadió de repente, logrando ponerlo un poco nervioso al advertir lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato se obligó a apartar la mirada, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, al parecer, de su descarado escrutinio y como venía siendo ya su costumbre, aquel par de inquietos ojos verdes lo buscaron sin demora. Al hallarlo en la cocina, aquella endiablaba sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Oye, Levi, ¿podrías prestarm-? —el estrangulado jadeo de Hange, mitad sorpresa y mitad admiración, calló al chico de golpe. Eren se volvió al instante para buscar la fuente del sonido y, al encontrarse a la mujer sentada en el piso abrazando al perro, su rostro pasó de su habitual todo ligeramente moreno a un rojo furioso que le subió hasta la raíz del cabello, logrando que sus ojos verdes se abrieran enormes y destacaran todavía más—. Yo… bueno… hola —balbuceó este, intentando mostrarse tranquilo a pesar de las circunstancia—. Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir. No sabía que…

Chasqueando la lengua con molestia, Levi dejó el trapo a un lado y se acercó hasta donde el chico se encontraba al pie de la escalera, mostrándose por primera vez desde que lo conocía, casi tímido y sumiso. ¿En serio? ¿Dónde diablos estaba el mocoso hablador y descarado que él conocía y que no dejaba de incordiarlo? Joder, cuando más lo necesitaba…

Resignándose a tener que ser él quien hiciese las presentaciones pertinentes, ya que ninguno de los otros dos parecían dispuestos a ello, Levi, con un débil gestó llamó la atención del muchacho y le indicó a su amiga.

—Oi, Eren, ella es Hange Zoë, ya sabes, la dueña de _Ludwig_ ; la demente que juega a hacerse la física importante —le explicó. El chico asintió en su dirección, clavando durante un par de segundo aquel par de impresionantes iris verdeazulados en la mujer que lo observaba con avidez antes de volver a fijarlo en sus pies desnudos, completamente cohibido—. Hange, este es Eren Jaeger, el amigo del que te hablaba.

Casi como si fuese impulsada por un resorte, esta se puso de pie y se acercó al joven fotógrafo junto a _Ludwig,_ para observarlo más de cerca con detenimiento, logrando, si era posible, que el intenso rubor del chico subiera por lo menos un par de tonos más. Levi se preguntó, preocupado, si alguien podría morir a causa de un ataque de vergüenza súbita.

—Eren. Eren —repitió ella su nombre como si quisiera grabárselo en la cabeza, de ese modo tan extraño que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas que podrían resultar luego de vital importancia. A pesar de que el chico le sacaba con facilidad más de diez centímetros de ventaja en cuanto a estatura, parecía un poco asustado de Hange y su intenso escrutinio, por lo que este se concentró en acariciar la negra cabeza del perro que lo miraba con adoración—. ¡Vaya, eres muy joven y muy guapo! ¡Y tienes unos ojos maravillosos! ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Levi? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? ¿Has pasado la noche en su casa? ¿Su amistad es solo amistad o ya ha-?

—Ya basta —la interrumpió Levi con rotundidad, retándola con una acerada mirada a que volviese a abrir su puta boca solo si quería ganarse su ira. Entendiendo la indirecta, Hange de inmediato se quedó callada, pero sus curiosos ojos castaños los miraban a ambos cargados de preguntas que seguramente se moría por hacer—. Eren —se dirigió al otro; al ver que este respingaba un poco al oír su imperativo tono, intentó suavizarlo un poco. No era su intención asustarlo—, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas?

Todavía con el rostro encendido, este lo miró un poco abochornado. A pesar de que Levi constantemente se recordaba que el chico apenas era un mocoso y que a eso se debía lo infantil que le parecía en algunas ocasiones, aquella fue la primera vez que el peso de la notable diferencia de edad que tenían lo golpeó de lleno. Eren era muy, muy joven; poco más que un niño que recién estaba comenzando a descubrir lo que era ser un adulto, lo que en verdad significaba el peso de su propia vida. Con aquella diferencia de edad tan considerable entre ellos, ¿realmente podían ser amigos? La noche anterior Levi le ofreció al mocoso su mala forma de amistad y este la aceptó sin dudarlo, pero, ¿era posible que esta funcionase y perdurase a través del tiempo? Ambos parecían tan jodidamente diferentes…

Dejando escapar una risita nerviosa y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo, Eren, intentando no prestarle atención a Hange que estaba de pie a su lado al igual que solía a hacer _Ludwig_ cuando quería llamar su atención, se dirigió hacia él para decirle:

—Quería saber si tenías una cuchilla de afeitar que me dejaras. He olvidado la mía en casa.

Levi asintió con un gesto.

—Sube, te la pasaré enseguida. Yo también necesito cambiarme —le dijo, dándole con esa excusa la oportunidad de alejarse por unos minutos de Hange y su evidente curiosidad.

El chico, entendiendo al instante el implícito mensaje, en menos de un minuto, y tras disculparse con la dueña del perro, volvió a subir escaleras arriba para desaparecer y refugiarse en el piso superior.

Aunque Levi se esperaba más o menos que su amiga lo asaltara a preguntas incómodas en cuanto este ya no estuviese allí; la expresión de total alegría de ella lo dejó pasmado.

Hange, levantando ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, le dedicó una brillante y esplendorosa sonrisa.

—Perfecto —soltó sin dudar. Sus ojos castaños estaban tan iluminados como cuando hacía algún descubrimiento importante—. El chico es perfecto, Levi. No solo es guapo hasta dejarte sin aliento, sino que también pareces gustarle y no impórtale en lo más mínimo lo desagradable que eres la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡Además _Ludwig l_ o adora, eso debe ser una seña, estoy segura! ¡Felicidades, enano! —Emocionada como estaba, esta lo aprisionó en un rápido abrazo del que él se zafó de inmediato tras un par de empujones poco delicados para obligarla a mantener las distancias. Joder, odiaba que lo tocaran de ese modo—. Y bueno, ¿cómo es en la cama?

Notando como el rostro se le enrojecía a causa de la vergüenza y el enfado, Levi le lanzó una mirada cargada de advertencia que Hange pareció ignorar por completo, como solía hacer la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba indignado por el hecho de que ella, a pesar de conocerlo, hubiese sacado esas conclusiones, pero no podía culparla por completo. En sus mismas circunstancias quizás él habría pensado lo mismo. Demonios, ¡si Eren acababa de pasearse semidesnudo por su casa con la confianza de quien ya lo ha hecho un sinfín de veces! Que mierda, ese mocoso idiota…

—Alto ahí, cuatro ojos pervertida. No era una mentira cuando te dije que éramos amigos, o… algo por el estilo; así que deja de imaginar cosas raras en esa cabeza podrida que tienes —Levi abrió los puños, los cuales no recordaba haber cerrado y apretado con tanta fuerza. Notó que las manos le temblaban un poco a causa de haber perdido los nervios—. Realmente no es lo que piensas, Hange —acotó, un poco más calmado. No quería dejar dudas que pudiesen malinterpretarse al respecto de su relación con Eren—. Nos hemos conocido hace solo unos pocos días y, además, es un mocoso. Apenas y tiene veinte años.

—Moblit también es unos cuantos años más joven que yo —puntualizó esta como si aquello le restara importancia al asunto—, y te aseguro que somos muy felices. La edad en una relación nunca es un problema, Levi; no mientras tú no permitas que lo sea.

No, la edad no era el verdadero problema allí, tuvo que reconocer. El principal inconveniente era él. Era el propio Levi que estaba tan dañado, tan harto de todo que ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de ese tipo de relación con nadie, por muy tentadora que la idea pudiese llegar a resultar. Una vez en la vida le bastó para comprender que él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas; no deseaba volver a experimentar aquel tipo de emociones nunca jamás.

—Solo un amigo —repitió para dejárselo claro a Hange, y quizás también de paso, a él mismo—. Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto.

Soltando un desganado suspiro de resignación, su amiga comenzó a acariciar la suave cabeza de _Ludwig_ que, pegado a sus piernas, la miraba contento, golpeando acompasadamente su pesada cola contra el lustrado piso de madera.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no deja de parecerme un error —reconoció. Su alegre expresión había desaparecido y en ese momento, observando a su mascota, parecía en verdad un poco triste por él, tal vez; por lo que le tocó en suerte en la vida, quizás—. Oye, Levi, ¿realmente piensas que esto era lo que él quería para ti? ¿Lo que hubiese deseado para tu futuro?

El dolor y la culpa lo golpearon a partes iguales, pero, apretando los labios se las tragó como estaba acostumbrado a hacer; resguardando aquellas emociones en aquel rincón insondable de su alma donde estas parecían morar contentas la mayor parte del tiempo, sin hacer demasiado daño, sin entorpecer su vida; hasta que algo las removía y comenzaba nuevamente la agónica cadena de sufrimiento.

Una acerada y fría mirada de sus ojos grises bastó para dejarle claro a su amiga lo que pensaba al respecto. Hange sacudió la cabeza con pesar y, extrañamente en ella, lo miró a su vez con mudo reproche.

—Lo que él deseaba ya no tiene importancia; no puedo dárselo —le espetó con dureza—. Yo mismo me encargué de que fuese así.

Tras sus palabras, los bonitos ojos de Hange se abrieron con doloroso asombro, casi como si él acabase de darle una certera bofetada en vez de simplemente decirle lo que pensaba sobre aquello, pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¡Demonios! ¡Hange conocía mejor que nadie toda la maldita historia! ¿Cómo podía estarle siquiera sugiriendo…?

—Levi… —murmuró ella, cargando su nombre de tanto dolor que, sin poder evitarlo notó como algo en su pecho se aflojaba, debilitándolo. Con horror se dio cuenta de que si no huía de allí en ese instante, iba a acabar por ponerse a llorar.

Tomando un hondo respiro que dejó escapar lentamente entre sus delgados labios para calmarse un poco, le dijo a esta:

—Subiré a cambiarme. Hablaremos luego.

Ya casi iba por la mitad de la escalera en su rápida huida cuando oyó a la mujer llamándolo nuevamente. A pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo, Levi se detuvo, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella que estaba observándolo desde abajo.

—No importa lo que pienses. No fue culpa tuya.

A Levi le hubiese gustado realmente creer en sus palabras, aferrarse a ellas en busca de redención, pero le era imposible. Él conocía la verdad mejor que nadie, el peso real de su pecado. Y aceptaba pagar el precio gustoso, porque el dolor era mil veces mejor que el arrepentimiento por las cosas que debió decir y jamás se permitió hacerlo.

Como siempre, solo era un maldito cobarde.

 

——o——

 

Casi media hora después, luego de haberse duchado, vestido y controlado una vez más sus emociones, Levi bajó nuevamente y se encontró con una dantesca escena, que lo llenó de horror y le aceleró las pulsaciones, en su siempre muy inmaculada y pulcra cocina.

Dejando de lado el evidente olor a quemado y la débil capa de humo que se apreciaba a simple vista o la cantidad de recipientes y platos sucios que se amontonaban sobre la encimera, Hange, ataviada con un delantal azul de cocina que él casi nunca utilizaba, se afanaba en preparar algo frente a los fogones mientras reía como una loca de algo que al parecer Eren acababa de decirle. El verdadero problema radicaba en que esta movía la espátula de cocina en todas direcciones y estaba esparciendo una dudosa mezcla por todas las superficies, mezcla que por cierto _Ludwig_ aprovechaba de lamer cuando alguna de las salpicaduras quedaba a su alcance. ¡Qué asco, demonios! Levi supo al instante que luego tendría que desinfectar toda la cocina al completo si quería volver a respirar tranquilo en esa habitación. Realmente, realmente mataría a esa cuatro ojos de mierda después de haberle hecho aquello.

—Oi, Hange, concéntrate en lo que haces —soltó prácticamente en un rugido que llamó la atención de ambos. Eren se puso serio de inmediato, un poco culpable al parecer por lo ocurrido; sin embargo, su amiga siguió improvisando con sus excéntricas dotes culinarias, ni siquiera inquieta cuando él se acercó hacia ellos y, arremangándose hasta los codos el delgado suéter gris claro que llevaba sobre los vaqueros negros, comenzó a limpiar lo mejor posible aquel desastre.

—¡Levi! Llegas justo a tiempo; Eren y yo estamos a punto de terminar de preparar el desayuno —le informó alegremente—. Por cierto, enano, no tenías nada decente dentro de la nevera por lo que he tenido que acercarme con el coche a un mercadillo para poder comprar algo; te he conseguido unas pocas cosas —sus delgadas cejas se inclinaron en un vano intento de ceño fruncido que sus brillantes ojos castaños estropearon totalmente—. Tienes que alimentarte mejor, Levi; ya estás viejo y tu cuerpo se comenzara a resentir pronto. Debes empezar a cuidarte, ¿sabes? Hay un montón de enfermedade-

—Tch, viejo y una mierda. Además me cuido, más que tú por lo menos —espetó en respuesta, cortando su diatriba de estupideces. El ahogado sonido de una risilla contenida hizo que sus ojos grises se posaran de inmediato en Eren que, un poco compungido, intentaba ocultar su sonrisa—. Oi, mocoso, ¿acaso te parece gracioso lo que dice esta loca?

Eren se apresuró a negar con un gesto, moviendo la cabeza vigorosamente, aunque el brillo juguetón de sus ojos verdeazulados lo desmentía por completo.

—Bueno, yo no creo que seas viejo —se apresuró en aclarar—, pero sí estoy de acuerdo con Hange en que te alimentas bastante mal, Levi. Sé que no eres bueno en la cocina, pero quizás, si hicieses algún curso… —sugirió no muy convencido, a lo que él respondió con una mirada cargada de escepticismo y enseñándole el dedo medio, ante lo que su amiga comenzó a reír aún más fuerte mientras que el otro chico le dedica aquella maldita sonrisa que siempre lo desarmaba un poco.

Lo dicho, un completo descarado.

A pesar de que Eren se encontraba en aquel momento completamente vestido y la situación era, por donde se le mirase, distendida, Levi no pudo dejar de notar una vez más aquella estúpida intranquilidad, como si la cercanía de la noche anterior, las mutuas confesiones y las insinuaciones de Hange lo hubiesen hecho, de la noche a la mañana, por completo consiente de la presencia del otro.

En aquel momento, al mirar al chico, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era. Eren nuevamente llevaba el largo cabello castaño atado en aquella corta y descuidada coleta y, por primera vez y para su sorpresa, Levi no lo veía con algo que no fuesen suéteres o camisetas como era su costumbre; aquel día, aparte de los oscuros vaqueros azules, este lucía una entallada camisa de un rojo oscuro, con los dos primeros botones sueltos y arremangada hasta los codos, que le quedaba muy bien. Al recordar la tan poco esperada cita que el mocoso tenía a la hora de la comida, tuvo la seguridad de que aquel atuendo más formal, que lograba hacerlo parecer un poco mayor y menos desaliñado, era una concesión hacia sus padres o, tal vez, como una especie de armadura que lo hiciese sentir un poco más seguro de lo que seguramente estaría por venir.

Sí, no podía negar que Eren Jaeger era un joven muy guapo, pero no de la forma impersonal en que Levi podía mirar a otra persona y reconocer sus atributos, sino que era el tipo de atracción que le hacía pensar en que aquel molesto chico de intensos ojos verdes y sonrisa franca le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. El tipo de encanto que te obligaba a fijar tu atención sobre alguien y, por más que lo desearas, no pudieses apartarla de allí.

El tipo de interés en el que él menos estaba interesado en aquel momento, pero que de todos modos comenzaba a hacerse presente en su vida.

Mierda.

Quince minutos después, los tres estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor, una de las habitaciones de la vivienda que hasta el momento no había ocupado nunca.

Al llevar menos de un mes viviendo en la casa y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo, Levi por lo general solía comer en la cocina o en la segunda planta si no estaba de humor para bajar y, durante las visitas de Eren, este desde un comienzo también pareció sentirse mucho más cómodo compartiendo con él de aquella forma mucho más informal, por lo que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza cambiar aquella rutina. No obstante, esa mañana Hange insistió en que, por una vez al menos, hiciesen las cosas como se debía; así que entre los tres trasladaron todo hasta el comedor y finalmente pudieron sentarse a comer tras darle en el gusto.

Una experiencia nueva y completamente distinta en su propia casa, demonios; sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que aquello no estaba del todo mal.

Mientras Levi masticaba en silencio su tortilla de jamón y queso, que estaba bastante buena pese a lo quemado de las orillas, observó con curiosidad la agradable interacción que parecía haberse dado entre Eren y Hange a pesar de aquel primer encuentro tan embarazoso. Su amiga, tras llenarlo de preguntas de todo tipo, se mostró encantada cuando se enteró de que el chico era fotógrafo y más aún cuando, sorpresivamente, descubrió que su novio, Moblit Berner era maestro de este en la universidad y que el mocoso era el famoso chico de segundo año del que su pareja no dejaba de hablar y que se presentaría junto a él en la exposición de marzo.

Por supuesto, y como cada vez que recibía algún tipo de halago de aquel tipo, Eren se mostró un poco cohibido y avergonzado; con sus pópulos ligeramente sonrojados, un deje de timidez reflejada en sus ojos y aquellas nerviosas sonrisas que parecían acentuar lo joven e ingenuo que aún era; pero, por sobre todo eso, pensó Levi, parecía en verdad contento. Como si aquella especie de atención y reconocimiento ayudaran a reparar un poquito la maltrecha seguridad en sí mismo que él, estaba cada vez más convencido, el chico no tenía.

Hasta la fecha Levi todavía no tenía la “suerte” de conocer en persona al famoso doctor Jaeger, pero en el pasado sí pasó mucho tiempo con chicos muy similares a Eren y sabía reconocer las señales que delataban una muy baja autoestima, por lo que estaba seguro, quizás demasiado, de que el aclamado médico era un cabrón de aquellos que siempre le producían deseos de golpear para bajarles un poco los humos. Ojalá y nunca tuviese que cruzarse con él.

Poco a poco la charla se fue convirtiendo en un intercambio de anécdotas entre ellos, intercaladas con alguna que otra información sobre su actual vida en Shiganshina, las cosas que les gustaban hacer y sus planes a futuro. Hange se entusiasmó sobremanera relatando a Eren historias de ellos dos cuando cursaban en la escuela militar, de Levi en el ejército y más de alguna idiotez que ambos habían cometido durante sus años de amistad; la mayor parte de ellas eran situaciones completamente tontas y vergonzosas, que en más de una oportunidad arrancaron carcajadas al mocoso y exclamaciones de indignación por parte de él al sentirse ultrajado; a su vez, con aquella curiosidad natural que poseía, su amiga consiguió que Eren, ya completamente tranquilo y relajado en su presencia, le hablara un poco más sobre su familia, sus amigos, sus días no tan lejanos en la escuela y su nueva adaptación al ritmo diferente que exigía la universidad y el tener que trabajar para poder sobrevivir.

También por primera vez, Levi podía observar al chico interactuar abiertamente con alguien más que no fuese él mismo, por supuesto obviando los escasos interludios de este con Nanaba o Hannes en la cafetería, y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

Eren, de cierto modo, seguía siendo Eren; el mismo chico risueño y conversador de cada día, el que parecía emocionarse e interesarse con todo y por todo, el que hablaba de la fotografía y las cosas que le gustaban con los ojos brillantes y llenos de expectación. Sí, el mocoso se comportaba igual que siempre pero también, de alguna forma, le parecía distinto, diferente; y cuando Levi finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que echaba en falta de él, se quedó pasmado.

Eren, con el resto, no intentaba ser encantador.

Equívocamente siempre asumió que aquel rasgo era inherente en el chico, así como su risa franca o lo despistado o ensimismado que podía volverse cuando algo llamaba su atención y parecía alejarlo del mundo real. Desde que lo conoció, hacía ya una semana atrás, Eren siempre se comportó de ese modo con él, jugando un poco a llamar su atención, a gustarle; incluso este mismo llegó a reconocer en una ocasión, medio en broma, medio en serio, que quizás sí estaba coqueteando con él, algo que Levi prefirió obviar, asumiendo que el mocoso actuaba así todo el tiempo y, como aquello era algo que no le molestaba realmente, decidió no darle importancia. Sin embargo, viéndolo ahora con Hange, se daba cuenta de que Eren era mucho más tímido y menos abierto de lo que él pensaba, mucho más reservado con su propio espacio personal y, aunque se mostraba amable y agradable en extremo con su amiga, no generaba la misma situación de íntima camaradería que intentó forjar con Levi desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Mientras daba un lento sorbo a su taza de té negro, sin perderse detalle de la plática que aquel par sostenía, no pudo evitar preguntarse si las fotografías tendrían algo que ver con la manera en que lo trataba el mocoso. ¿El cambio de actitud que Eren solía mostrar hacia él se debería a aquella obsesión que este parecía tener por querer fotografiarlo o habría algo más? Y, ¿el chico lo haría de forma inconsciente o era algo completamente planeado?

Joder, Levi en verdad odiaba tener que analizar todo de aquel modo y volverse loco intentado hallar las respuestas, pero una vez que las dudas comenzaban a rondarlo no se quedaba en paz hasta llegar a una conclusión que lo satisficiera.

Como si intuyese que algo le ocurría, el joven fotógrafo se volvió a mirarlo, clavando aquel par de impresionantes ojos verdes en él y regalándole una débil sonrisa, como si con ella intentase decirle que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Nuevamente aquella clase de intimidad, el leve indicio de un secreto compartido solo por ambos, lo golpeó de pronto, logrando que Levi se sintiese algo inquieto por ello, sobre todo cuando Hange los miró con evidente curiosidad.

No, tuvo que reconocer, Eren no lo hacía de manera calculada; el mocoso simplemente se comportaba así con él, reaccionando casi por instinto cuando lo tenía cerca. Era como si desde el primer instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron algo determinó que debían conocerse mejor porque estaban destinados a ser algo más que simples desconocidos.

Destino.

Atragantándose con su propio té, Levi comenzó a toser, logrando que la atención de los otros dos se posara sobre él, evidentemente preocupados. Restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, tomó una servilleta de la mesa para llevársela a la boca y evitar dejar todo hecho un desastre. Ingresando pequeñas y controladas porciones de aire a sus pulmones, Levi intentó volver a respirar con normalidad, hasta que las convulsiones acabaron y sus amigos parecieron volver a relajarse.

¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría?, se preguntó furioso consigo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese tipo de tonterías? ¡Él no era así, joder!

—Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marcha —dijo repentinamente Eren, luego de asegurarse de que él volvía a estar bien y tras mirar su móvil. Nuevamente sus ojos lo buscaron, una breve fracción de tiempo, unos pocos segundos; casi como si este deseara decirle algo aunque Levi no supo descifrar exactamente qué—. Ya son pasadas las once y debo estar al mediodía en casa de mis padres —explicó a modo de disculpa, sobre todo a Hange que de inmediato se apresuró a protestar.

—¡No, pero si lo estamos pasando tan bien! —Le dijo ella con tal expresión de tristeza en el rostro que más parecía que acabaran de informarle de la muerte de un ser querido que de una repentina despedida—. Eren, si deseas quedarte un rato más, luego podría acercarte a casa de tus padres en coche; además, estoy segura de que al enano le hace ilusión qu-

—Oi, cuatro ojos de mierda, déjalo en paz. Ya has oído que el mocoso tiene cosas que hacer, ¿no? —se apresuró a interferir Levi para evitar que esta abriese demás la boca e hiciera pasar un mal rato al chico; por su puesto, ella lo miro dolida, como si con aquella mirada le dijese que solo quería ayudarlo y él fuese un idiota integral.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —masculló Hange de mala gana, casi con resignación—. Pero entonces quedemos uno de estos días, aprovechando que Levi aún no regresa a Stohess —propuso con los ojos nuevamente brillantes de alegría—. Estoy segura de que a Moblit le encantará la idea. ¿Qué opinas, Eren? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al aludido.

Durante unos pocos segundos el chico se quedó callado y muy quieto, casi el mismo tipo de inmovilidad que él estaba comenzando a asociar a los mágicos instantes en que Eren se sumergía en lo más profundo de su mundo de fantasía; sin embargo, en aquel momento, de cierto modo, Levi no lo sintió así. Era como si una emoción menos amable y mucho más violenta envolviera al joven y, cuando aquel par de ojos verdes volvieron a reclamar su atención, nuevamente sintió esa especie de incertidumbre de palabras no dichas, de interrogantes para las cuales él no tenía respuestas y que terminaron por reflejarse como una profunda frustración en el rostro de Eren.

Cuando este finalmente apartó la mirada de él y volvió a posarla en Hange, Levi sintió como si acabara de cometer un error y perder algo muy importante.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Me lo pensaré —aseguró el chico con una de sus amables sonrisas, aunque la aleve tensión en la comisura de sus labios le dio a entender que esta vez no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

Apenas unos diez minutos después, Eren ya estaba listo para marcharse, tras haber guardado en el bolso su ropa, otra vez limpia y seca, y colgarse su cámara al hombro como parecía ser su costumbre.

Hange en verdad parecía un poco desanimada con la idea de la partida del chico y, de tanto en tanto en tanto, le lanzaba a Levi unas miradas cargadas de mudas súplicas, como si deseara que este interviniese y dijera algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero obviamente no lo hizo. En aquel momento lo que más deseaba era tener un descanso de Eren, un respiro necesario para aclarar nuevamente sus ideas y centrarse. El deprimente día anterior, lleno de malos recuerdos, la larga noche de confesiones y su plática de esa mañana con Hange, tenían la cabeza de Levi vuelta un enredo, impidiéndole a él mismo distinguir que cosas de las que deseaba y sentía en aquel momento eran reales y cuáles no. Necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y tomar decisiones.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Hange. Realmente me lo he pasado muy bien hoy —se despidió con amabilidad Eren de su amiga; esta se apresuró a envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo y, a pesar de parecer un poco incómodo al comienzo, el chico rápidamente cambió su expresión de susto por una sonrisa sincera, devolviéndole con sinceridad aquel gesto de afecto.

—Yo también. Es genial que tú y ese enano gruñón se hayan hecho amigos —respondió esta, logrando que el joven fotógrafo se carcajeara un poco—. Y piensa en mí proposición, Eren. Avisa a Levi para que podamos agendar una salida uno de estos días.

Este solo asintió, sin decir nada más al respecto. Cuando _Ludwig_ se acercó, trotando felizmente hacia él, Eren se agachó lo suficiente para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, a lo que el animal gimió feliz.

—Bueno, chico, supongo que ya no nos veremos tan seguido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al can, sin embargo sus ojos viajaron a Levi que asintió con un débil asentimiento de cabeza; con Hange de regreso, _Ludwig_ también volvería a su casa. Eren palmeó un par de veces más la negra cabeza y le dijo a este mientras se ponía de pie—: pórtate bien.

Al ver que el chico de volvía ahora hacia él para despedirse, siguiendo un tonto impulso, Levi negó con un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Te acompañaré fuera —se apresuró a decir. Al percatarse de que Hange parecía bastante dispuesta a ofrecerse para hacer lo mismo, entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazadora, le indicó con un dedo la cocina—. Tú no. Si estás tan ansiosa por poner tu culo en movimiento, ve a ordenar toda la jodida mierda que has dejado en mi cocina, cuatro ojos. Ahora.

—Tch, que enano más malhumorado —replicó ella, enronqueciendo unas cuantas octavas su tono de voz en una mala imitación de él—. La falta de sexo es lo que tiene tan estresado, Levi. Deberías comenzar a divertirte más —le dijo alegremente, una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios que se intensificó aún más al ver como él se enfurecía con su desubicado cometario al tiempo que Eren se apresuraba a apartar la mirada, pudoroso—. ¡Adiós, Eren! ¡Mantente en contacto!

—Joder, cada día está más loca. Vamos —murmuró Levi mientras abría la puerta de entrada y lo precedía en la salida, intentando restarle importancia al asunto y tragándose la vergüenza lo mejor posible, aunque de todos modos sentía el cuello caliente, de seguro porque debía estar ruborizado a más no poder.

Nada más salir fuera, el brillante y alto sol de mediodía los recibió directamente, cegándolos durante unos cuantos segundos y obligándolos a entrecerrar los ojos. A pesar de estar ya casi a un paso del invierno, aquella mañana de finales de noviembre se presentaba clara y calurosa tras la lluvia, dejando en el olvido el tempestuoso y gris cielo del día anterior, mutándolo por un límpido manto de perfecto celeste casi libre de nubes, tan perfecto como el mar a la distancia que lucía calmo y suave, del mismo color pálido y translucido de la infinita bóveda desplegada sobre ellos, logrando aquel misterioso efecto de espejo que a Levi siempre la llamaba la atención.

El primer pensamiento que vino a su cabeza tras contemplar aquella vista desplegada ante sus ojos, fue que seguramente aquello llamaría la atención de Eren y, tal y como suponía, nada más dirigir su mirada hacia él, lo encontró ya con la cámara en las manos tomando algunas fotografías de aquel paisaje; completamente abstraído, siendo completamente él.

Como si hubiese sentido su escrutinio, el chico dejó de fotografiar y se volvió a verlo. Una sonrisa compungida y sus pómulos ligeramente sonrojados detonaban que, aparte de la vergüenza, se sentía un poco culpable por eso, aunque Levi no llegaba entender por qué. De cierta forma, a él le resultaba asombrosa la capacidad de aquel joven de ver cosas maravillosas donde todo el resto solo encontraba algo común y sin importancia.

—Oi, mocoso, ni siquiera vayas a hacer el intento de disculparte —lo atajó él, sin darle tiempo a que soltara algunas de sus típicas peroratas sobre lo mucho que lo sentía y bla, bla, bla—.No estabas haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Eren soltó una risita un poco abochornada, pero el tan característico brillo que parecía iluminar sus ojos verdes cuando estaba contento volvía a estar presente. Con movimientos hábiles, adquiridos seguramente por la costumbre, este se colgó la cámara al cuello y la sostuvo entre sus manos, como si aquello le otorgase estabilidad.

—Supongo que no, pero me sigue resultando un tanto extraño que no te moleste —reconoció—. La mayoría de las personas que conozco se sienten un poco, mmm… bueno, supongo que algo incómodas conmigo cuando esto ocurre. Mi madre suele decir que es como estar conmigo a medias y que eso no es lo correcto.

_A medias._

Esas simples palabras quedaron reverberando en la cabeza de Levi tras oírlas salir de labios del joven fotógrafo. Esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese comentario para referirse a la poca atención que alguien prestaba a otro, aunque en el pasado aquella puya fue empleada hacia él mismo durante una absurda discusión por su supuesta falta de interés hacia las cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Hasta el día de hoy, algunas veces, Levi se preguntaba si eso sería verdad; si su mal carácter y su actuar un poco frío y distante lo hacían fallar de cierto modo como persona, entorpeciendo así todas sus relaciones, del tipo que estas fuesen, porque él estaba defectuoso, incompleto.

Un ser humano a medias… Tch.

Pero, ¿por qué debía alguien entregarse por entero a cada persona que conociese para que estos se sintieran satisfechos?, se preguntó indignado. A él no le parecía para nada justo. Por sobre todas las cosas, buenas y malas, Levi se pertenecía a sí mismo y daba al resto lo que podía, lo que era capaz, quizás del mismo modo que lo hacía Eren.

A pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía, él tenía bastante claro que el chico, a diferencia suya, era amable y abierto con todos quienes lo rodeaban; incluso, Levi estaba convencido, de que este se entregaba y quería de la misma forma en que parecía hacerlo todo: con intensidad. No obstante, existía también aquella pequeña parte del mocoso que era solo suya; esa que se enfrascaba en verlo todo a través de aquellos ojos especiales y borrar al resto del mundo. Y a él le parecía bien, le gustaba ese Eren, quizás del mismo modo que le gustaba el otro, porque no se imaginaba separándolos. Para Levi no era ese joven quien estaba mal o equivocado, sino que lo era el mundo y todos aquellos que deseaban cambiarlo y moldearlo a su manera. Por él, se podían joder todos.

—Tch, pues para mí así está bien. Sí ya eres una jodida molestia teniendo que soportar solo tu media atención, no me imagino el tener que lidiar contigo si tuviese tu atención completa. Probablemente sería un puto fastidio.

Eren se rio con ganas al oírlo refunfuñar, y Levi no pudo más que alegrarse un poco por ello. Le agradaba contemplar al mocoso así, contento; lleno de aquella alegría desbordante y arrolladora que por lo general a él, tan poco expresivo y mucho más tranquilo, terminaba por dejar agotado. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba ver al chico triste ni sintiéndose culpable por las cosas que no podía evitar; así como creía que Eren solo estaba completo cuando tenía una cámara en las manos y se perdía en su extraño mundo de fantasía, también sentía que solo era él cuando aquella risa solía explotar de sus labios.

—Oi, mocoso, ya lárgate de una vez. No quieres hacer enfadar a tus padres, ¿verdad? —lo amonestó con firmeza, instándolo para que este se diese prisa en marcharse, a pesar de que él mismo se sentía un poco renuente a dejarlo ir.

Eren suspiró con desgana y comenzó a tamborilear sobre el cuerpo de la cámara con sus largos dedos, aquel gesto nervioso que Levi ya estaba comenzando a reconocer.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió este, no muy animado—. Ya me voy yendo.

En aquel momento nuevamente sus ojos buscaron los suyos, del mismo modo insistente que lo hicieron antes, cuando estaban junto a Hange en la casa. El chico parecía deseoso de… algo, casi desesperado, y Levi se estaba estrujando el maldito cerebro intentando averiguar lo que era. Finalmente, perdiendo su poca paciencia, lo increpó:

—Suelta de una condenada vez lo que me quieres decir, Eren. No soy un puto adivino y tanta ansiedad de tu parte está comenzando a ponerme nervioso a mí.

—Yo no… —comenzó a negar este, pero al ver la mirada poco amable que él le dedicó, se quedó callado. Durante un par de segundos el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, pero como si se decidiera de repente, una vez más sus ojos verdes se llenaron de determinación—. ¿Es cierto que vas a marcharte de Shiganshina y regresar a Stohess?

Entre las mil ideas que pasaron durante aquello minutos por la cabeza de Levi mientras intentaba dar con una respuesta, nunca se imaginó que, lo que inquietara al muchacho de ese modo, fuese eso. Era cierto que la noche anterior él mismo reconoció que estaba pensando en vender la casa y largarse de allí y que esa mañana Hange comentó que podría marcharse pronto de regreso a Stohess, pero no era nada seguro. Demonios, si ni siquiera él mismo tenía una puta idea de lo que haría con su vida al día siguiente.

—Tch, te he dicho que no lo sé, mocoso. Puede que me marche, puede que no, quien sabe. Te dije ayer que me lo estoy replanteando… por algunas cosas —acotó, sin atreverse a explicarle una vez más, a plena luz del día y sin la encubierta complicidad que otorgaba la oscuridad de la noche, que era por él, por haberlo conocido. El leve sonrojo que asomó a las morenas mejillas del otro le indicó a Levi que tampoco era necesario decir más, era evidente que el chico lo recordaba perfectamente. Sin aparatarle la mirada e intentando transmitir en ella toda la seguridad que no sentía, le dijo—: De momento estoy aquí, eso debería de bastar, ¿no?

Tras pensarlo un momento, Eren asintió.

—Me basta, por ahora —reconoció. A pesar del innegable azoramiento anterior, que le había dejado las bronceadas mejillas de un rosa tenue, este siguió manteniéndole la mirada; sus ojos verdes lo observaban atentos, retadores de cierta forma, como si ellos quisieran decirle muchos más de lo que las palabras eran capaces—. Si sirve de algo, si para ti tiene un poco de importancia… me guastaría que te quedaras, Levi. De verdad.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, después de asimilar por completo lo que el otro acababa de decirle e intentando aceptar el extraño interés que el chico parecía mostrar por él, Levi asintió. Fue un gesto breve y seco, porque no podía ser de otro modo. No cuando él mismo era un caos emocional en ese momento.

—Me lo pensaré —respondió, confiando en que para el joven fotógrafo esa promesa a medias pudiese ser suficiente.

—Entonces, ya es tiempo que me vaya —dijo Eren, mucho más animado. Levantó el rostro para mirar el cielo y los luminosos rayos solares arrancaron destellos dorados a sus oscuros cabellos castaños y convirtieron el verdeazulado de sus ojos en un verde claro y brillante. Cuando le sonrió esa vez, nuevamente fue con aquella sonrisa que él estaba comenzando a considerar peligrosa—. Muchas gracias por todo, Levi. Tu ayuda, tu hospitalidad, el haberme soportado y… por haber confiado en mí. Eso ha significado mucho.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que aquello en verdad no tenía importancia, pero lo cierto es que sí la tenía. Para él, que confiaba en muy pocas personas, abrirse a Eren de ese modo, cuando apenas lo conocía, cuando su amistad era una cosa rara y confusa aún, era algo por completo fuera de su lógica y lo asustaba un poco, del mismo modo que lo desconcertaba.

—Tch, que mocoso más tonto —masculló, pero de todo modos le sonrió levemente, lo suficiente para ver como la ansiosa tensión de chico, que le crispaba la espalda y las finas líneas del cuello, se disipaba un poco. Joder, aquel idiota intentaba decir cosas haciéndose el valiente y luego se mostraba como un cachorro asustado—. Ya, Jaeger, vete a tu casa.

Este asintió una vez, pero no se movió de su sitio, como si no quisiera marcharse, o no pudiese hacerlo aun. Levi comenzó a llenarse también de aquella incertidumbre nerviosa, y estaba a punto de soltarle un regaño no demasiado amable cuando este habló:

—Levi, ¿crees en el destino?

_Destino_.

Aquella palabra lo inquietó un poco, tal vez porque unos momentos antes él también la utilizó al pensar en Eren y su inesperado encuentro y amistad. ¿Acaso el joven pensaba de igual manera? ¿Se sentía del mismo modo que él lo hacía?

Joder, ¿es que su puta vida no se podía complicar más?

Un poco avergonzado, intentando por todos los medios que el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro no se le notase demasiado, Levi se escudó en su frío aplomo; encogiéndose de hombros y observando al otro con cierto desinterés.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —le preguntó, pretendiendo sonar un poco malhumorado.

Eren, divertido, negó con un gesto, como si creyera que él era un caso perdido; y quizás, tuvo que reconocer Levi, fuera así.

—No lo sé, lo cierto es que a mí tampoco me convence mucho todo eso de un camino ineludible en la vida que no podemos cambiar, pero hay cosas que me están haciendo que me lo replantee —confesó—. Dame tu mano —le pidió al tiempo que tendía la propia hacia él. A pesar de sentirse un poco renuente, obedeció, pero el chico volvió a negar con energía—. La otra —corrigió, tomando él mismo su izquierda con la suya y entrelazándolas.

Tan avergonzado como inquieto, Levi intentó apartarla pero este no se lo permitió, sujetándolo con mayor firmeza aún; por supuesto, su nerviosismo, camuflado tras una capa de molestia, no se hizo esperar, logrando que perdiera la paciencia y lo regañara:

—Oi, Eren, no sé qué mierda se te ha metido en la cabe-

—Mira —lo cortó el mocoso, soltando lo suficiente su mano para voltearla hacia arriba y acercando también la suya para que él pudiese contemplar ambas—. ¿Lo ves, Levi? Tenemos la misma cicatriz. Es prácticamente idéntica. Me di cuenta de esto el día que nos conocimos —le explicó Eren, con los ojos brillando con un entusiasmo inusitado, casi como si le estuviese contando acerca de un gran hallazgo—. Aunque pueda parecerte una tontería y creas que solo soy un mocoso idiota, siento que esto es una clase de señal. Algo importante que nos une de cierta forma.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron con curiosidad la herida que el chico le enseñaba. Aquella era la que se hizo hacía ya una semana atrás cuando _Ludwig,_ jugando, se le tiró encima, tumbándolo sobre la arena y provocando que Eren se cortara con una conchilla; la larga incisión, que le cruzaba prácticamente toda la palma, ya estaba cerrada y había comenzado a cicatrizar, aunque la piel alrededor de la laceración seguía viéndose un poco inflamada y enrojecida. Tras unos instantes de profunda contemplación, Levi observó su propia mano junto a la del chico, y tuvo que reconocer que la similitud entre los dos cortes era enorme; no solo porque las heridas estaban ubicadas en la extremidad izquierda de ambos, sino que también porque eran muy parecidas, a pesar de que la suya ya había tomado el tono blanquecino y translucido de las laceraciones antiguas.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le preguntó Eren, todavía sin soltarlo. Parecía en verdad curioso por conocer su respuesta.

—Durante un entrenamiento en la academia, cuando tenía veinte —explicó sin pensarlo demasiado y, al darse cuenta de aquella otra extraña coincidencia, levantó la mirada para encontrarse aquellos ojos verdes observándolo también—. Fue mientras teníamos una práctica de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo con cuchillos; sin embargo, a mi compañero se le fue de las manos y recibí este corte.

—Puede ser solo una tonta una coincidencia, Levi —señaló el chico, todo seriedad en esa ocasión—. Lo cierto es que hace un mes ni siquiera lo hubiese dudado; pero, una amiga me dijo, no hace mucho, que el destino existe y que por eso la vida nos da pequeñas pistas para marcarnos lo que nos tiene preparado y que, si somos capaces de percatarnos de esos detalles, de comprenderlos, llegaremos a descubrirlo. Quiero creer que esto es una de esas pistas. Una de aquellas pequeñas cosas importantes —con suavidad inusitada y sin soltarlo del todo, Eren recorrió con el pulgar la fina línea de la pálida cicatriz. Levi se sintió un poco incómodo, casi violento, y quiso apartarse; sin embargo, la concentración con que este lo hacía, la calidez de su tacto, lograron que desistiera de su intento—. Odio la palabra destino —reconoció el joven fotógrafo—. No me gusta que me impongan las cosas y, el pensar que la vida ya tiene decidido que es lo que hará conmigo, sin darme oportunidad a elegir, me molesta. Pero, si pienso que ese destino de cierta manera está ligado contigo, por el motivo que sea, porque algo allá arriba o donde sea ha determinado que este encuentro entre nosotros es importante y debía producirse, creo que puedo aceptarlo. Quiero creer que si es contigo, Levi, quizás no me moleste tanto.

Fue finalmente Eren quien terminó por poner fin a su contacto, dejando caer su mano con delicadeza aunque sin apartarse de su lado; aun así, perder aquello, el calor que el otro le transmitía en aquel gesto, de algún modo se sintió solitario.

A la escasa distancia que se encontraban, Levi se vio prácticamente obligado a tener que levantar el rostro para poder verlo a la cara debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos, algo que por lo general detestaba, pero no en esa ocasión. El chico lo miraba con curiosidad, con ansiedad y nerviosismo; con aquellos ojos verdes bullendo en deseos de oír lo que él tuviese que decir en respuesta a su confesión.

Con Eren siempre era así, tuvo que reconocer. Rara vez existían momentos incómodos o situaciones en las que Levi se sintiese en desventaja; quizás era debido a esa complicidad que sintió con este desde el principio. Ese algo que existía entre los dos y hacía que las cosas fluyesen fáciles, sin complicaciones, como si cada uno de ellos siempre hubiese estado destinado a encontrar al otro. Otra puta ironía, seguramente.

—Tch, que mierda —masculló llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y pinzándolo un poco para intentar relajarse. Sus acerados ojos buscaron al chico y lo miraron, muy serios—. Te estas convirtiendo en un jodido problema, Jaeger. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, ya que al parecer nada de lo que diga o haga conseguirá que me deshaga de ti.

Eren solo sonrió en respuesta, evidentemente feliz de que él no hubiese desestimado de inmediato sus palabras. Levi lo vio dar un paso hacia adelante, y por un momento temió que este intentara abrazarlo como hizo la noche anterior, pero, afortunadamente, el chico pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a poner algo de distancia entre ellos; la suficiente para que él pudiese sentirse una vez más dueño de su propio espacio personal.

—Entonces, Levi… ¿nos vemos mañana?

El tono dubitativo y esperanzado en la voz del mocoso lo extrañó un poco, ya que le recordó aquel primer día en el café y lo ansioso que este parecía en ese entonces por su respuesta. Levi tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que, sin _Ludwig,_ su excusa para salir de paseo cada mañana era ya inexistente. No tenía un motivo para madrugar y caminar durante un par de horas por la playa ni para contar con la compañía de Eren. Una negativa de su parte acabaría con aquella rutina que parecía haberse instaurado entre ambos, pero, ¿era eso lo que quería en realidad?

Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, Levi hizo un seco asentimiento en dirección a este. Los ojos del chico se abrieron enormes de la alegría.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo, consiente que con eso acababa de sellar su suerte.

Sin nada más que decir, Eren se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó, canturreando alguna de sus cancioncillas habituales mientras enfilaba por el sendero de gravilla hasta salir de su propiedad y tomar el camino que llevaba hacia la zona céntrica.

Durante unos cuantos minutos más, Levi se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sujetándose los codos, y observando a la distancia el mar de un azul claro y perfecto, tranquilo y casi insonoro tras su enfebrecida actuación de la noche pasada. A lo lejos, podía oír los ladridos intermitentes de _Ludwig_ y la siempre muy alta voz de Hange cuando algo la entusiasmaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, una vez más observó la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba la palma de la mano. Aquella herida se la hizo Farlan, tiempo atrás, por uno de sus descuidos estúpidos; en aquella ocasión, Levi se cabreó muchísimo con este, y por más que el chico se disculpó con él, aduciendo que no había sido intencional y lo mucho que lo sentía, estuvo más de una semana sin dirigirle la palabra. Aquel prolongado enfado fue una exageración de su parte, lo sabía, pero a los veinte años Levi era bastante idiota y temperamental. Y ahora, pensó, era por su error y su negligencia que Eren tenía una herida similar; sin embargo, en vez de enfadarse con él o culparlo por ello, el mocoso le decía que aquello era una señal que los unía.

Destino… Pequeñas cosas importantes…

Tomando una decisión, Levi se dirigió nuevamente a la casa. Esta vez cuando entró, encontró a Hange enfrascada en ordenar con esmero su desastre mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una vieja canción de rock clásico que sonaba desde su móvil. Al verlo entrar, sonrió traviesamente.

—Vaya que te has demorado, enano. ¿Ha sido una despedida larga? —le preguntó con cierta malicia en su tono, solo para provocarlo.

Levi frunció los labios en un gesto de fastidio y le enseñó el dedo medio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los taburetes de la isleta, al tiempo que la desquiciada de su amiga se reía a carcajadas sin dejar de fregar los platos.

Tras pensarlo un momento, finalmente le dijo:

—Oi, Hange, ya he tomado una decisión. Me pediré un año de baja temporal y me trasladaré de momento aquí, a Shiganshina —soltó de un tirón, para de ese modo no darse tiempo a arrepentirse de ello. La mujer se volvió a verlo sorprendía, sin importarle para nada que la espuma del detergente le chorreaba por los brazos, empapándole las mangas del suéter beige en el proceso.

—Levi… —comenzó ella, pero de inmediato cerró la boca y negó con un gesto, como si quisiera apartar alguno de sus propios pensamientos u objeciones antes de volver a dirigirse a él. Cuando lo miró nuevamente, sus castaños y enormes ojos parecían un poco más contentos, sobre todo cuando le sonrió con una mueca cargada de ironía—. Erwin va a desear asesinarte, enano; lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ya contaba contigo para comienzos de año —le recordó.

—Tch, tendrá que joderse y aprender a arreglárselas solo —espetó con su frialdad habitual; sin embargo, suavizó un poco el tono al decirle lo siguiente—: necesito un tiempo para pensar y aclarar las cosas, Hange. No puedo regresar todavía. Todo… aun duele demasiado —reconoció, quizás por primera vez después de dos largos años.

Su amiga lo miró con tristeza, pero asintió, comprendiendo su punto.

—¿Y crees que este es el lugar que te permitirá avanzar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, quien sabe… pero quiero creer que sí.

De la manera tan impulsiva como hacía todo, Hange estiró uno de sus brazos y sujetó con fuerza una de sus manos entre las suyas, dejándolo lleno de agua jabonosa y ensuciando de paso la reluciente superficie de la isleta; no obstante, Levi no la apartó y permitió que, con ese gesto, esta pudiese trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que también significaba para ella que él hubiese decidido dar ese paso. La enorme fe que estaba depositando en su decisión, porque su sufrimiento no había sido algo solitario; detrás de Levi, sus amigos también tuvieron que soportar aquellos dos largos años de agonía.

Destino, ¿eh? A él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que su vida estuviese determinada de antemano, pero estaba de acuerdo con Eren; si la fortuna quiso que su vida acabase liada con la del dueño de aquel par de inquietantes ojos verdes, a Levi tampoco le molestaba tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero y como siempre, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, espero que le capítulo haya sido de su agrado, que los haya entretenido, emocionado y por lo menos valiera la pena la tan larga espera.   
> Lo segundo, ¡ya estoy de regreso! Londres ha sido una pasada y me lo he pasado muy bien entre mis clases y haciendo lo que más podía de turismo (hay que aprovechar cuando se puede), y como al igual que Levi soy una fanática del té, me deleité con el té inglés y me abastecí lo más que pude, casi un contrabando jajaja. Así que ahora de regreso en casa, contenta y con muchas energías, iré poniéndome al día con las actualizaciones para que no tarden tanto. In Focus ha sido la última del fandom de SnK, pero también fue la última que alcancé a actualizar antes de mi viaje, así que me pareció justo que se atrasara un poquito más.  
> Bueno, se suponía que este capítulo debería haber estado subido entre el domingo y el lunes ya que lo tenía escrito y solo me faltaba corregirlo, sin embargo dos cosas me han atrasado bastante. Una de ellas es que el capítulo es largo, veintisiete páginas de Word, lo que siempre me complica la vida a la hora de corregir; y lo otro, han sido cuestiones físicas.  
> No sé si lo he comentado alguna vez, pero yo soy estudiante de Licenciatura en Música y soy violinista (sí, así como Eren vive por lo que ve y siente, yo lo hago por lo que escucho y siento), por lo que si alguien de aquí ha tenido la fortuna de aprender a tocar algún instrumento, sabrá que este requiere muchas horas de práctica diaria. Por lo general yo tengo de siete a ocho horas de práctica al día, entre mis clases específicas, de ensamble y los repasos en casa, motivo por el cual mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado y resiste bastante bien esa rutina; sin embargo, algunas veces que tengo ensayos muy intensos o alguna pieza muy difícil que aprender, este se reciente, y los que más sufren siempre son mi espalda y mis brazos. Esta semana que ha pasado, tuve uno de esos ensayos complicados, así que mi cuerpo ha protestado un poco, por lo que comprenderán que tener que sentarme cuatro o cinco horas diarias frente al ordenador a corregir, se me hacía muy pesado, motivo por el que fui arreglando el capítulo de a poco cada día. Esto lo explico principalmente por si alguna vez ven que demoro en actualizar no piensen que ha dejado la historia de lado. Yo escribo y corrijo todos los días, una hora, dos o un poco más si me da el tiempo y el ánimo, pero tal y como digo siempre, soy muy lenta. Me gustan los detalles, intento que haya lo menos de errores posibles y escribo una barbaridad, así que por ese motivo no puedo siempre actualizar tan deprisa como yo, y estoy segura, más de alguno por aquí, querría. Además de que las clases, las prácticas, el trabajo y la vida en general quita tiempo, jaja.  
> Creo que esto sería todo por ahora. Como siempre, mil gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, de poner en sus alertas y favoritos y en votar. Siempre me anima un montón para seguir, significa que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal después de todo, creo.  
> Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, y muchas gracias.


	7. Como Tres Otoños

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 7:**

**Como Tres Otoños**

****

**_Cuando nos invade la pena, un día dura tanto como tres otoños._ **

**_(Lê Thanh Tông)_ **

 

 

 

—¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y le llamas de una vez? Creo que hasta a mí me está comenzando afectar la ausencia de Levi y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco aun.

Nada más oír la protesta de Armin cuando este entró a la sala recién duchado y cambiado de ropa, Eren, que estaba tumbado de espaldas en el desvencijado sofá de la sala, masculló un malhumorado «olvídalo, no puedo hacer eso», sin levantar siquiera la vista de la pantalla de su móvil desde donde Levi lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignado enfado. Aquella fotografía fue la última que le tomó, hacía ya una semana atrás, el mismo día que intercambiaron números telefónicos y que el otro le informó que se marcharía por un corto periodo a Stohess para solventar algunos asuntos personales.

«Eres un mentiroso de lo peor, Levi Ackerman», pensó con infantil rencor mientras apagaba el aparato y lo dejaba reposar sobre su vientre. Esos supuesto _pocos días_ se habían convertido ya en una semana completa y, de momento, Eren no tenía ni siquiera una idea de cuando este pensaba regresar a Shiganshina o si pensaba hacerlo siquiera, porque acaso, ¿no expresó Levi sus dudas sobre quedarse allí? ¿Y si su regreso a Stohess lo hacía darse cuenta de que aquella ciudad a la orilla del mar no era la indicada para él?

Si tan solo fuese un poco menos cobarde de lo que era siempre, Eren ya habría hecho aquella llamada que se moría por hacer y se lo podría haber preguntado a Levi directamente.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiró de frustración entre los labios y levantó el rostro cuando Armin, sin mucha delicadeza, de un par de palmadas lo instó a apartar un poco las largas piernas del desgastado brazo del sofá donde las tenía apoyadas para que le dejase espacio y así poder sentarse.

—Llámalo, Eren —repitió su amigo. Sus ojos azules, siempre tan inteligentes, en aquel momento lo observaban con algo muy parecido a la conmiseración—. Si Levi te dejó su número, es porque esperaba que lo hicieras en algún momento, ¿no?

—Él también tiene el mío, y sin embargo no lo ha hecho —replicó con obstinación. El reconocer aquello en voz alta fue mucho más doloroso que el solo pensarlo. Llevaba un par de días dándole vuelta a esa situación, y dolía como el demonio. Eren detestaba esa clase de sufrimiento, nunca era capaz de llevarlo demasiado bien sin sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en el proceso. No quería tener que llegar a medicarse por culpa de Levi y sus constantes miedos.

Armin pareció asimilar con detenimiento lo que acababa de decirle y le lanzó una mirada retadora, de aquellas que le advertían a Eren cada vez que estaba cometiendo un error estúpido; pero, pasados unos pocos segundos, este negó con un delicado gesto, como si se diese por vencido con él y su terquedad.

Bajo la mortecina luz de la lámpara y la escasa iluminación nocturna que se colaba del exterior por la ventana abierta, las doradas hebras de su pálido cabello lucían más como plata que como oro. La seriedad dibujada en el rostro aniñado de Armin, sus ojos cargados de determinada seguridad en un mar azul oscuro, lo hacía lucir como un bello cuadro de contraste.

Y a Eren le hubiese gustado fotografiarlo.

Durante un breve instante pensó en hacerlo. Coger el móvil y capturar con él aquel momento, como hacía antes, hace tanto tiempo atrás que ya casi ni se acordaba bien; pero desechó la idea con la misma rapidez que esta había surgido antes. Él ya no fotografiaba personas, se recordó; no desde hacía mucho. Solo a Levi.

Solo a Levi…

¿Por qué pensar en él, reparar en su ausencia, se le estaba haciendo tan doloroso?

Aquella era una pregunta para la que Eren no tenía una respuesta real, por lo menos, no una a la que pudiese aferrarse y sentirse satisfecho con ella. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Levi y él acabaron siendo amigos de algún modo, incluso, siendo muy optimista, Eren podía creer que eran un tipo de amigos especiales. Armándose de valor tras su noche de confesiones, casi dos semanas atrás, fue capaz de decirle a este que comenzaba a creer que estaban destinados a encontrarse, a conocerse; que los hados habían confabulado de algún modo para que la vida de ambos colisionara, para que estuviesen juntos. Sin embargo, sentía que aquello era insuficiente para definir lo que la presencia de Levi significaba para él.

Quizás, pensó Eren, si se pudiesen fotografiar los sentimientos, las emociones, le sería mucho más fácil comprenderse a él mismo y así poder explicarse.

—Por lo que me has contado sobre él, creo que espera que seas tú quien dé el primer paso —dijo repentinamente Armin, sacándolo de sus deprimentes cavilaciones. Eren esperó detectar algún deje de burla en su semblante, pero su amigo parecía hablar muy en serio—. Me da la impresión de que Levi es un poco retraído y tímido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eren se rio de aquel comentario. Las palabras de Armin no le calzaban con la imagen de hombre taciturno, gruñón y malhumorado que el otro hombre siempre intentaba mostrar a los demás, pero al tiempo que las carcajadas iban muriendo poco a poco en sus labios, la inquietante sensación de que probablemente su amigo tuviese razón se coló en su cabeza con la certeza de una flecha bien lanzada al blanco; demonios, él mismo sabía que Levi se ocultaba tras su mal carácter solo para evitar situaciones embarazosas o complicadas. El verdadero problema seguía siendo que era Eren quien estaba aterrado ante la idea de llamarlo; le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de descubrir que aquella especie de magia que parecía existir entre ellos hubiese desaparecido tras aquel distanciamiento.

—Levi es… complicado Armin. No puedo llegar y llamarlo así de la nada; no por una tontería al menos. Temo que se moleste —acabó de explicar él, con el resquicio de una sonrisa en los labios y con el corazón un poco más ligero que minutos antes—. Pero me lo pensaré, ¿está bien? —prometió, y aunque el ceño fruncido de su amigo le indicaba con claridad que este no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su respuesta, la aceptaría de momento.

—En verdad eres un tonto, Jaeger —le dijo Armin a modo de sutil regaño.

—No es justo que eso me lo diga alguien con un coeficiente intelectual como el tuyo, Arlert. Para ti, todos debemos parecer unos idiotas integrales, señor Cerebro Andante —se defendió Eren, intentando parecer ofendido y lanzándole a la cara su sudadera gris con capucha, la cual minutos antes tenía extendida sobre el regazo. Tal y como esperaba, el otro chico la agarró justo a tiempo ante de que callera al piso y rodó los ojos al oír su tonto comentario.

—Me preguntó qué pensará de ti Levi cuando vea ese lado tan infantil que tienes —le dijo, lanzándole la prenda de regreso y golpeándolo en el rostro a su vez—. Seguro que huye espantado.

Eren sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos verdes brillando llenos de diversión.

—Ya lo ha visto, y no me ha mandado a la mierda todavía, ¿no? —soltó sin pensar, regodeándose en su victoria; sin embargo, al ver el leve brillo en los ojos de su amigo, comprendió de inmediato que aquel triunfo no era de él precisamente. Mierda, Armin lo había engañado.

—A eso me refería —respondió este, acomodándose un poco mejor en el estrecho espacio que dejaba el sitio en el que se sentaba—. Si Levi está al tanto de las tonterías que siempre haces, de cómo sueles perderte en tu propio mundo habitualmente, de tus ideas extrañas, a él no le importará que lo llames, Eren; aunque solo sea para decir hola o saber cómo está. Es tu amigo, ¿no? Nunca has tenido problemas en llamarme a mí o a Annie o a Historia cuando querías o necesitabas hacerlo; entonces, ¿por qué debe ser diferente con Levi? ¿Por qué es mayor que nosotros? ¿Porque lo conoces de hace mucho menos tiempo? ¿O se debe a que no es solo una amistad lo que quieres de él?

El rubor le cubrió el rostro no poco a poco como era lo habitual, sino de golpe, bruscamente; sus mejillas tan calientes a causa de la vergüenza que se sentían como si estas estuviesen ardiendo. La atenta mirada de Armin seguía clavada en él, esperando una respuesta de su parte quizás o, más probablemente, intentando descifrarlo a través de sus acciones como hacía casi siempre. Eren tragó saliva con dificultad y dureza, nervioso sin comprender muy bien el por qué, y sintiéndose culpable y descubierto…

Vulnerable.

La conocida canción que servía de timbre para el móvil de su amigo, y que indicaba que era Annie quien llamaba, comenzó a resonar con fuerza desde el cuarto de este. Armin se puso de pie de inmediato para ir a contestar, pero no sin antes lanzarle a Eren una mirada que dejaba bastante claro que aquella conversación entre ambos no iba a quedar allí. Que aún le debía una respuesta.

Mientras oía los pasos del otro chico alejándose, Eren se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrírselos durante un momento. A pesar de que esta le protegía la vista por completo, unos pequeños haces de claridad se colaban entre sus dedos, amortiguando la oscuridad, y eso lo tranquilizó. Una agridulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar que aquel pequeño truco se lo había enseñado Mikasa cuando eran niños y él se ponía demasiado inquieto porque algo lo asustaba.

Respiró profundamente, pero el aire que escapó de sus labios de vuelta lo hizo como un suspiro quedo y trémulo. Todavía notaba el rostro caliente, como si se hubiese expuesto demasiado tiempo al sol, y podía oír el enfebrecido latir de su propio pulso en los oídos.

« _¿O se debe a que no es solo una amistad lo que quieres de él?_ »

Aquella absurda pregunta era la culpable de su desasosiego, Eren lo sabía, pero eso no ayudaba a acallar sus dudas. Esa pequeña inquietud que desde hacía unos cuantos días parecía haberse colado en sus sueños nocturnos y diurnos, en sus buenos y malos pensamientos. Una interrogante la que Armin había puesto voz, finalmente.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería él de Levi?, se preguntó. ¿Amistad? ¿Afecto? ¿Confianza? ¿Amor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Deseo? Cada una de aquellas emociones parecían estar separadas por una línea muy fina que apenas y diferenciaba a una de la otra. Una elección equivocada, una pequeña confusión, y Eren sabía el desastre que podían provocar en la vida de una persona. Él era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

El rápido correteo por el pasillo central y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada le indicó a Eren que Annie ya estaba allí. Oyó de manera amortiguada las dulces palabras de saludo y las risitas de sus amigos y, menos de un minuto después, la muy rubia chica estaba parada a los pies del sofá marrón claro en el que él seguía tumbado; las manos posadas en las caderas y su hosco gesto de aburrido fastidio eran un claro indicio de que esta encontraba reprobable su actitud.

—¿Vagueando como siempre, Eren? ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa! —le reprochó Annie, sus enormes ojos azules lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, evaluándolo y, evidentemente, encontrándolo falto—. ¿Vas a ir vestido así?

Eren observó su propia ropa sin comprender muy bien el punto, porque lo cierto es que no le encontraba ninguna pega a sus vaqueros negros rasgados en las rodillas y a la camiseta de manga larga gris oscuro con vivos en negro que llevaba; incluso había hecho una concesión a la ocasión peinándose con esmero y no atándose el cabello de cualquier forma como solía hacer; sin embargo, si observaba a sus dos amigos allí presente, era verdad que lucía un poco descuidado.

Armin llevaba aquel día un pantalón de vestir gris acero combinado con una bonita camisa azul oscuro que le había obsequiado su novia por su último cumpleaños; por supuesto, sus zapatos negros estaba impecablemente lustrados y la chaqueta de traje, un par de tonos más oscuro que su pantalón, reposa sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor en espera de que se marcharan a la fiesta. Por su parte, Annie, haciendo una completa concesión a su habitual manera de vestir que consistía principalmente en ropa deportiva, optó esa noche por un vaporoso vestido corto de etérea gaza azul marino, que dejaba sus tonificados brazos al descubierto y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus sandalias azules a juego, de tacón muy bajo, dejaban al descubierto los dedos de sus pies enfundados en medias transparentes y sus uñas pintadas de un pálido rosa al igual que las de sus manos; incluso iba delicadamente maquillada, algo que sorprendió y divirtió un poco a Eren. A diferencia de su habitual recogido, esta llevaba el lacio cabello de un pálido rubio suelto y cayendo con gracia hasta casi rozar sus hombros, con su eterno flequillo por una vez apartado de su frente. Se veía guapa y femenina, un contraste total y engañoso de la típica chica huraña con mala leche que podía quebrarte un par de costillas de una patada si la cabreabas.

—Has pasado por las manos de Historia —le dijo él, enarcando una de sus castañas cejas con burla y obviando su pregunta a propósito, esperando que ella se olvidara del asunto de su atuendo.

Annie dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Ni que lo digas. Se ha colado en mi casa tras acabar las clases y no me ha dejado salir hasta que ha quedado satisfecha con el resultado; me ha tenido encerrada tres horas, ¡tres malditas horas soportando sus tonterías! Me ha disfrazado como a una muñeca —protestó esta. Se dejó caer son poca delicadeza en el estrecho sitio sobre el brazo del sofá que minutos antes había ocupado Armin—. Además, este condenado vestido me hace morirme de frío, ni siquiera cubre lo suficiente —añadió, deseando bajar un poco más la delicada falda, pero dejó de intentarlo a los pocos segundos, seguramente temiendo romperla de un tirón—. Creo que yo también estoy considerando la posibilidad deponerme una sudadera encima —le dijo al tiempo que cogía la suya sin pedirle permiso y hacía pasar sus brazos dentro de ella. Le quedaba enorme, pero a esta no pareció importarle.

Eren se carcajeó.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que luces como una muñeca muy bonita —le dijo, conciliador. Annie bufó con desprecio en respuesta.

Armin, acercándose hasta ella para poder rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, sonrió un poco cohibido al mirarla. Para Eren era evidente que a su amigo le gustaba lo que veía, y no podía culparlo.

—Eren tiene razón, estás muy bella hoy. Pero yo creo que siempre eres hermosa —le dijo este con una sonrisa boba, ante lo que Annie se puso roja como un tomate maduro y le lanzó a Eren una mirada asesina, de aquellas que le advertían que se las pagaría; como si él fuese el culpable de aquel cumplido y su vergüenza.

¡¿No se suponía que las palabras de su novio deberían ponerla contenta en vez de enfadarla?! Dios, jamás iba a ser capaz de comprender a las mujeres. Quizás por ese motivo no se sentía atraído hacia ellas. Eran un caos.

—Antes que lo olvide, Historia te ha enviado algo para que te pongas; lo tengo en el coche —le soltó Annie, molesta aún, y recobrando nuevamente su maldad al recordarle, con una sonrisa socarrona, cuál era el motivo inicial de su crítica—. Tenía toda la razón al suponer que estarías hecho un desastre, Jaeger. Eres peor que un niño.

Eren resopló en señal de disgusto.

—Así estoy bien.

—Sí, perfecto para salir y perderte por allí con intenciones de tomar tus amadas fotografías, pero no para la fiesta de compromiso de Sasha —lo cortó ella, mordaz.

Al mirar a Armin en busca de apoyo, su amigo se encogió de hombros, lavándose las manos en aquel asunto; no obstante, al percibir su desesperación, este intentó ayudarlo un poco.

—No creo que a Sacha le importe demasiado como vaya vestido Eren —acotó, conciliador—. Ella no se fija mucho en esas cosas.

—Vamos, Annie, sabes que Armin tiene razón. Además, mientras tenga comida suficiente y a Nicolo a su lado, a Sacha el resto le dará lo mismo —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, de aquellas que generalmente conseguían que sus amigos se ablandaran con él cuándo lo estaban regañando; pero, en esa ocasión, la chica lo miró ceñuda, sin caer en su trampa.

Durante un par de segundos ambos se observaron fijamente, los azules ojos de Annie, cargados de mudos reproches y dudas, contra los verdes de Eren que deseaban convencerla a toda costa. Soltando un resoplido nada femenino, esta los cerró durante un momento y se pinzó el puente de su curvada nariz aguileña. Cuando volvió a verle, su expresión era más de disculpa que de enfado, ante lo que él perdió sus esperanzas de persuadirla.

—Lo siento, Eren. Sé que ambos tienen razón, pero no quiero seguir riñendo con Historia. Ya estoy harta de ella y hemos discutido suficiente por un día; así que espérame aquí, bajaré y traeré las cosas en un momento —le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y dejaba un corto beso en los labios de Armin antes de proseguir su camino hacia la salida.

Eren apartó la mirada de inmediato, algo incómodo por aquella sencilla muestra de genuino afecto.

—No voy a ponerme un pantalón de traje —le advirtió a su amiga, levantando la voz lo suficiente para que esta lo oyera antes de que cruzara la puerta de calle—. Ni siquiera por Sasha.

Annie, que apenas acababa de marcharse, se devolvió hasta la sala con un gesto amenazador en el rostro. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró ceñuda.

—Vas a vestirte con lo que Historia haya mandado, Jaeger. Deja de dar problemas, ya no eres un crío. Y has algo con tu cabello —ladró—, parece un nido de pájaros.

Eren le devolvió la mirada de enfado, desafiante, sin importarle la evidente alarma que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Armin al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de estallar una inminente tormenta entre ellos; de esas que siempre acababan con resultados desastrosos.

—Solo me quieres obligar porque Historia lo hizo contigo —soltó, despechado.

Una sonrisa cargada de dulce maldad adornó los labios de Annie, pintados con un suave brillo rosa en aquel momento. Era muy raro verla sonreír, y cuando lo hacía, casi siempre daba miedo.

—Exacto. Si yo me tengo que sacrificar, no lo haré sola, Eren Jaeger. Tú caes conmigo —le espetó, muy contenta—. Historia e Ymir llegaran en menos de una hora con la camioneta, así que vas a tener que darte prisa —le advirtió mientras daba media vuelta y salía con rapidez del pequeño departamento, dejado tras ella el repiqueteo de sus tacones y su suave perfume florar.

Le lanzó una lánguida mirada cargada de desesperación a su amigo, que lo observaba con gesto culpable.

—¿Por qué no pudiste elegir una chica más dulce y fácil, Armin? ¿Por qué entre tantas, justo Annie?

Este se encogió de hombros, con una compungida sonrisa en los labios, como restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, cuando respondió a su pregunta, su tono estaba cargado de una seguridad abrumadora.

—No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, Eren, solo ocurre y ya. Aunque sea una mala elección, aunque no sea la persona ni el momento adecuado. Nuestro corazón tiene motivos que nuestra mente no siempre comprende; tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ambos se observaron durante unos cuantos segundos, compartiendo aquel pequeño pedacito del pasado y aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Eren asintió despacio, para dejarle claro a su amigo que comprendía lo que este deseaba hacerle entender; no obstante, algo en la actitud de Armin lo puso en alerta, como si a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de todos modos se le escapara algo importante.

Repentinamente, como si se colara a través de un sueño, otro recuerdo se infiltró en su cabeza, desterrando el amargo pasado de golpe y transformándolo en aquel presente tan incierto; en aquel ahora que parecía obsesionar e intrigar a Eren porque todavía no tenía respuestas para lo que sentía.

Desde el primer momento en que Levi apareció en su mundo filtrado e inmutable, pareció cambiarlo completamente todo; tal vez incluso a él.

Si algo en su actitud delató el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, Armin no dijo nada al respecto; su amigo simplemente le palmeó una pantorrilla y se volvió para dirigirse hacia el pasillo, de seguro deseoso por salir del departamento para ir a alcanzar a Annie y así tener unos cuantos minutos a solas con ella.

Mientras esperaba a que estos regresaran, Eren volvió a tomar su móvil y lo encendió, buscando el número de contacto de Levi y observando con atención la malísima fotografía que había tomado de él. Como tantas otras veces tras esa larga ausencia, su corazón dolió un poco y añoró que regresara pronto. Quería poder platicar con él, hacerlo enfadar con sus bromas absurdas, oírlo refunfuñar por sus constantes intentos de fotografiarlo y perderse en su plateada mirada sincera cuando este le decía que le gustaban sus fotografías y su forma de mirar el mundo.

Sí, deseaba verlo, necesitaba oírlo y, no por primera vez, se encontró cavilando la posibilidad de discar aquel número y dejar que fuera el destino el que nuevamente decidiera, ¿no eran siempre las cosas de esa forma entre ellos?

Pero Eren no lo hizo, porque tuvo miedo, no de lo que pudiese ocurrir, sino de él y lo que en verdad ansiaba decirle: «Te extraño. Me gustas. Regresa».

Armin tenía razón como siempre, por supuesto; Levi y él jamás iban a poder compartir el tipo de amistad simple y cómoda que tenía con sus otros amigos; no cuando lo que Eren en verdad deseada de él era algo muy diferente. Y ya no podía cegarse más ante la evidente verdad.

Aunque no fuese la persona adecuada ni mucho menos el momento adecuado, estaba peligrosamente encaminado a enamorarse de Levi Ackerman, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Tal vez debería salir corriendo, ocultarse hasta que la amenaza pasara, pero Eren, mejor que nadie, sabía que no iba a hacerlo; no cuando con cada una de sus respiraciones, con cada latido de su corazón, ansiaba verlo. No cuando la larga ausencia y la distancia impuestas parecían haberlo desangrado gota a gota.

Levantó su mano izquierda y observó a contraluz la delgada cicatriz que cruzaba su palma. Un hilo de unión, quizás. Sus esperanzas sin fin.

Cerrándola en un puño la llevó hasta su pecho, apretándola contra su corazón, mientras se ahogaba en un silencioso ruego:

_«Extráñame. Regresa a mí. Piensa en mí, como yo no dejo de pensar en ti. Por favor, piensa en mí»._

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, esa fue la primera vez que Eren deseó algo con tanta necesidad egoísta. Con el desesperado anhelo que era impulsado por los sentimientos que no daban tregua.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rogó porque su deseo se hiciese realidad. Estaba cansado de vivir a base de sueños rotos.

 

——0——

 

—Ya estoy listo. Podemos marcharnos —dijo Eren a sus amigos mientras entraba a la sala luego de haberse cambiado su anterior atuendo por el que le había enviado Historia, aunque ninguno de ellos pareció notar su llegada.

Con lo mucho que esta lo conocía y siendo consciente de que él moriría antes de ponerse un traje formal, su amiga optó por mandarle un par de impecables vaqueros negros y una simple camisa blanca entallada. La chaqueta, también negro, era de estilo informal y le daba un aspecto más presentable sin parecer extremadamente serio y, aunque los mocasines del mismo color no eran mucho de su agrado, acabó por aceptar ponérselos, más que nada por la nota que iba pegada junto a las prendas y que decía que aquello era un regalo adelantado de Navidad de parte de Historia y su hermana Frieda. Luchar contra una de las hermanas Reiss y su obstinación era ya una cosa difícil, pero no imposible. Pero contra las dos, era un caso totalmente perdido.

Tal y como suponía, Ymir e Historia ya habían llegado y se hallaban sentadas sobre el sofá junto a Annie. Las tres, enfrascadas en su propio mundo, tenían las cabezas muy juntas, mirando algo que tenía por completo absorta su atención mientras cuchicheaban con entusiasmado ímpetu.

Armin, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, las vigilaba; pero, nada más verlo entrar, le lanzó una mirada llena de culpa y arrepentimiento. Parecía un poco desesperado.

—¡Eren, lo siento mucho! De verdad, de verdad quise detenerlas, pero…

Aterrado ante el evidente nerviosismo de su amigo, se volvió a mirar a las tres chicas que esta vez sí se dignaron a notar su presencia. Historia lo observó medio horrorizada, medio avergonzada, mientras que Ymir, la novia de esta, entrecerró sus pequeños ojos castaño claro y le sonrió mordaz, con aquel gesto tan característico suyo que siempre hacia sentir a Eren como un idiota. Annie, sin el menor rastro de culpa o arrepentimiento en el rostro, le enseñó su móvil, aun con la fotografía de Levi en él; aquella situación se sentía casi como si ellas fueran un trio de detectives y esa la prueba condenatoria de que él era el verdadero culpable en aquel caso.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Eren. Sé que hicimos mal, pero… —Historia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo miró apenada, con aquellos enormes ojos aguamarina llenos de pesadumbre. Acababa de abrir la boca para, seguramente, seguir disculpando su falta, cuando Annie la cortó de golpe.

—¿Estás saliendo con Levi Ackerman? —fue la pregunta que le soltó esta, ignorando el reclamo colectivo de Historia y Armin por su poco tacto.

En un par de zancadas Eren estuvo a su lado y le arrancó el móvil de las manos sin muchos miramientos. Era en verdad un completo idiota por habérselo dejado olvidado en el salón, y más tonto aun por jamás ponerle contraseña a ese condenado aparato, a pesar de todas las veces que se había prometido hacerlo tras pasar por ese tipo de episodios con sus amigas desde los quince años. Eran unas entrometidas insufribles.

—Es un amigo —le espetó, mientras apagaba el móvil y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces? —le preguntó extrañado a Annie, aunque de inmediato tuvo una sospecha y lanzó una mirada acusadora a Armin, ante lo cual su amigo levantó ambas manos frente al pecho en señal de defensa.

—A mí no me culpes, yo no he soltado nada por mucho que me han presionado y amenazado. Y ya sabes cómo es tener que lidiar con estas tres.

 Y claro que Eren lo sabía. Llevaba años sufriendo con aquello.

—Armin te está diciendo la verdad, Eren. Ha mantenido la boca cerrada por más que hemos intentado sonsacarle algo —confirmó Annie, ya fuese por sinceridad o simple solidaridad hacia su novio—. Conozco a Ackerman del gimnasio. Se apuntó la semana pasada y comenzará a tomar clases de Kick Boxing conmigo tres veces por semana; aunque ya hemos tenido un par de prácticas de prueba antes de que se marchara.

Disminuido un poco su enfado y con los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón ya casi bajo control, Eren se recriminó mentalmente el ser tan tonto y no haber recordado antes aquel detalle. La última semana que Levi pasó en Shiganshina, en uno de sus paseos matutinos por la playa, este le pidió recomendación sobre algunos de los gimnasios de la ciudad ya que deseaba inscribirse en uno, aludiendo que no estaba acostumbrado a no entrenar casi diariamente y que la falta de ejercicio lo estaba disgustando. Deseoso de ayudarle, Eren le recomendó sin dudar el establecimiento de los Leonhart, ya que el padre de Annie llevaba uno de los mejores gimnasios no solo de la ciudad, sino que del distrito; y Levi le dijo que lo tomaría en cuenta.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que tendría tan mala suerte como para que fuese justamente Annie quien le diese entrenamiento a este, sobre todo porque el gimnasio era grande y contaba con un buen número de profesionales en sus distintas áreas. Además, su amiga solo solía tomar bajo su tutela miembros que estuviesen muy bien capacitados.

—Sí, recuerdo que me comentó algo —masculló Eren de mala gana—. No pensé que tomaría Kick Boxing ni mucho menos que terminaría entrenando contigo.

—Fue mi padre quien lo decidió, no yo. Ya sabes que esos asuntos los administra él —admitió la chica. Lo miró con seriedad, pero un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules le advirtió que estaba a punto de soltarle una tontería—. Por cierto, yo que tú, tendría mucho cuidado en no hacerlo enfadar, Eren; el tipo pega unas patadas tremendas. Hasta a mí me ha costado manejarlo —le dijo, y a pesar de que la broma implícita en sus palabras era evidente, él supo de inmediato que lo que ella decía era verdad, algo que lo sorprendió bastante; Annie era una de las mejores en esa disciplina y no halagaba a nadie sin merecerlo—. Además, te llevo ventaja, Jaeger. Yo ya lo he visto semidesnudo; te puedo asegurar que Ackerman tiene un físico impresionante. Vas a querer morirte cuando lo veas; seguro que con lo delicado que eres, hasta comienzas a hiperventilar.

—¡Annie! —soltó Armin horrorizado, mirando a su chica como si de pronto a esta le acabaran de salir dos cabezas; su novia le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, al parecer sin comprender del todo que era lo que había hecho mal esa vez. Ymir, que abrazaba a Historia en ese momento, soltó una carcajada tan alta que pareció reverberar por toda la habitación, mientras que su novia se cubría la boca con una mano, seguramente para no echarse a reír también de los desatinados disparates de su amiga, aunque el brillo de diversión que bailaba en sus ojos celestes, la delataba por completo.

¿Cómo fue que acabaron así?, se preguntó Eren con incrédula desesperación mientras observaba la escena tan absurda que se desarrollaba en su diminuto departamento. Sus amigos riéndose y reclamándose entre ellos, opinando sobre su inexistente vida amorosa como si él no estuviese allí presente; una locura total. No obstante, acababa de darse cuenta de que la tristeza y el desánimo que lo embargaban horas antes, terminaron por esfumarse como por arte de magia. Fuesen conscientes de ello o no, aquel irritante grupo siempre eran la mejor medicina para sanar sus dañadas emociones. Eren no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, pero por si no ha quedado claro, Levi y yo solo somos amigos —dijo en voz suficientemente alta para hacerse notar sobre la cacofonía de pláticas entrecruzadas, logrando que esta vez todos lo miraran y le prestaran atención—. _Amigos_ —repitió, recalcando el calificativo—. Nada más.

—Pues tu amigo tiene cara de mantón —comentó Ymir que acababa de ponerse de pie y le tendía una mano a Historia para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá. Le sonrió con socarronería—. ¿A sí que ahora te van los chicos de aspecto rudo y peligroso, Eren?

A pesar de que al igual que Annie ella no solía ser demasiado femenina y que debido al hecho de ser estudiante de agronomía se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ropas de trabajo, esa tarde Ymir también se había esmerado en su aspecto. La chica llevaba un estilizado vestido blanco que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y de escote asimétrico que deja uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido sobre la nuca en una especie de desmadejado rodete que seguro era trabajo de su novia al igual que su maquillaje, aunque a diferencia del de Annie y el de la misma Historia, este era mínimo, lo que permitía vislumbrar sin problemas el sinfín de pecas que salpicaban la piel trigueña de sus pómulos y mejillas. Los altos zapatos blancos de tacón le hacían ganar unos cuantos centímetros más, lo que sumado al hecho de que ya de por sí era alta, la dejaba casi a la altura de Eren, superando con facilidad el metro sesenta y ocho de Armin y por supuesto que a Annie e Historia, que ni siquiera llegaban al metro cincuenta y cinco.

—El problema no es el modelo, es el fotógrafo —intervino Annie, haciendo caso omiso a su jadeo de indignación—. En persona Ackerman no está tan mal, aunque si tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. Es amargo como el café negro.

—Yo creo que es guapo —acotó Historia, mientras quitaba con sus manos unas diminutas arruguitas de su vestido dorado, un bonito modelo sin tirantes y con una vaporosa falda de tul llena de pequeños brillitos que le llegaba sobre las rodillas. Ella le sonrió suavemente, dulcemente, con aquel gesto de niña buena que ocultaba el temperamento tan obstinado que tenía en el fondo—. Es bueno que comiences a interesarte en alguien otra vez, Eren. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—No estoy interesado en él —mintió, rogando porque las orejas no se le hubiesen enrojecido como ocurría siempre que decía algo que faltaba a la verdad—. ¿Podemos olvidarnos un poco de mí y mi vida sentimental y marcharnos ya? Son casi las ocho y no podemos llegar tarde a la fiesta de Sasha, ¿verdad? —les recordó.

Tal y como esperaba, sus amigos, soltando exclamaciones sobre lo atrasados que estaban, comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento, recogiendo a toda prisa bolsos, abrigos, bufandas, móviles y documentos antes de salir del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento donde Historia había aparcado la impecable camioneta Ford de color azul oscuro que ella e Ymir ocupan habitualmente para ir a recoger las flores que vendía Frieda en su tienda y que ocasionalmente servía para trasladarlos a todos ellos cuando tenían algún sitio al que ir en grupo, ya que era el vehículo más espacioso de todos con los que contaban.

Eren quedó sentado en la parte trasera, junto con Armin y Annie que estaba en medio de ambos. Historia era quien conducía, viéndose diminuta tras el volante de aquel vehículo tan voluminoso, mientras que Ymir, a su lado, le hacía de copiloto y buscaba una emisora de radio que se adaptara a su gusto.

Apoyando la cabeza sobre el cristal del coche, observó el rápido desplazamiento de las luces de la ciudad que parecían parpadear a causa de la velocidad y se mezclaban con los colores verdes y rojos de la decoración navideña que ya ornamentaba los escaparates y entradas de las tiendas, así como la mayor parte de las casas de las zonas residenciales.

Ya casi estaban a mitad de diciembre y la Navidad llegaría en nada, con toda la algarabía de las fiestas, el esperado intercambio de obsequios y el ineludible compromiso de tener que compartir con la familia. Eren en verdad detestaba aquella fecha; de solo saber que tendría que lidiar con su padre y su mal humor, con la visita de Mikasa y Jean que siempre resultaba un poco incómoda y con su madre, eternamente preocupada porque en cualquier momento la tensión entre él y su progenitor pudiese estallar y arruinarlo todo, le daban ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto a dormir y solo despertar cuando el comienzo del nuevo año ya fuese un hecho.

El calor de una pequeña mano entrelazándose con la suya lo sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos. Los pálidos y delicados dedos de Annie estaban enredados con los suyos, más morenos, mientras que su otra mano descansaba entre la de Armin que, perdido en sus reflexiones, observaba atentamente por la ventana; el rostro del chico surcado por un complejo entrañado de luces y sombras provenientes del exterior.

—Paz —le dijo esta, apoyando su rubia cabeza sobre el hombro de Eren, en un gesto que él correspondió, inclinando un poco la suya y entrechocándola con la de ella.

—Paz —acotó en respuesta, sabiendo que aquellas simples palabras bastarían para aclarar todos los malos entendidos entre ellos. No importaba lo mucho que discutieran y las cosas que se dijesen, al final, Eren siempre acababa perdonando a Annie y ella lo perdonaba a él; su relación había sido así desde un comenzó y seguramente lo sería hasta el final, porque ambos poseían un temperamento terrible cuando se enfadaban y acababan chocando, pero tenían a Armin y a todo el resto para amortiguar sus diferencias y compartían aquella relación inquebrantable que los unía. Por sobre todas las cosas y problemas, los dos eran buenos amigos, y cuando en el pasado las cosas se pusieron realmente mal para él, cuando todo pareció irse al demonio, Annie, junto a Armin, fue una de las primeras en ponerse de su lado y salir a defenderlo. Eren nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente.

—No es muy conversador, ¿sabes? Pero, inesperadamente, habla mucho de ti —le dijo ella con voz queda. No había necesidad de preguntarle sobre quien estaba hablando, él ya sabía la respuesta: Levi—. Creo que tú también le gustas un poco, y te tiene aprecio, Eren. No lo conozco lo suficiente para discernir si lo que él siente por ti es solo amistad o una especie de cariño de hermano mayor o interés romántico, pero sí pude notar que le interesas; así que solo no te cierres ante las posibilidades antes de intentarlo siquiera, por favor; por mucho miedo que te de enfrentarte a ellas. A veces, la perseverancia obra milagros, ¿no lo crees?

Bajó la vista lo suficiente para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de su amiga, ante lo que ella le sonrió suavemente. Cuando Annie giró el rostro para mirar a Armin, el profundo amor que sentía por este pareció desbordarse; sin duda su amigo era el mejor ejemplo de que no darse por vencido, por mucho que las cosas se pusiesen mal o difíciles, podía traer una hermosa recompensa.

Eren apretó un poco más la mano de la chica para decirle que aceptaba su consejo y ella, tras darle otro suave cabezazo, cambio su posición, soltó sus dedos entrelazados y fue a buscar refugio al lado de su novio, que se volvió a verla y le sonrió con afecto.

Observando como Historia e Ymir platicaban sin parar, metidas de lleno en su propio mundo y riendo de lo que una decía a la otra, y a Armin junto a Annie, perdidos en su complicidad, Eren se sintió inesperadamente muy solo. Y la añoranza volvió a invadirlo.

Recordando la conversación que él y Armin mantuvieron horas antes y las palabras de Annie acababa de decirle, Eren se preguntó si algo cambiaría en su vida si decidía arriesgarse. Si reconocía abiertamente aquellos sentimientos florecientes, los aceptaba y hacía algo con ellos.

«Todo puede comenzar con una llamada», le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Parecía tan fácil… tan simple como apretar una tecla y esperar por una respuesta… Pero daba mucho miedo. Demasiado.

Mientras contemplaba a través de la ventanilla el oscuro cielo de invierno sobre Shiganshina, Eren pensó en Levi una vez más y deseó que estuviese allí, con él.

Rebuscando en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro, tanteó hasta dar con su móvil y lo apretó entre sus dedos.

_«Te extraño. Me gustas. Regresa»._

Aquel era el mensaje que Eren deseaba escribirle, sin embargo aún no reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo; no aun, quizás nunca. Pero ferviente y egoístamente deseaba que Levi lo oyera. Que de la misma forma extraña que el destino los había unido, este pudiese recibir aquella palabras que no podían ser escritas.

 

——o——

 

—¡Que frío hace, demonios! —Se quejó Ymir, arrebujándose lo más posible en su largo abrigo beige y hundiendo la mitad del rostro en la gruesa bufanda marrón oscuro que llevaba; tiritaba tanto que el castañeo de sus dientes era audible a pesar del enfebrecido rugido del mar a la distancia—. ¿Alguien me puede explicar porque hemos acabado viniendo a la playa una noche de diciembre cuando la temperatura está a punto de congelación? ¡Son las dos de la madrugada, chicos! ¡Vamos a agarrar una pulmonía!

Historia se abrazó a ella y le sonrió, consoladora.

—Porque ha sido una noche bonita, y queríamos celebrar la buena suerte de Sacha y Nicolo.

—Eso es maravilloso, pero yo no veo a ninguno de los dos por aquí. De seguro ellos se la están pasando muy bien en casa, calentitos y abrigados, mientras nosotros nos congelamos hasta el culo —protestó esta vez Annie. Tenía la punta de su prominente nariz enrojecida y se frotaba las manos con desesperación. Armin, solicito, las tomó entre las suyas y comenzó a friccionarlas para hacerlas entrar en calor—. Además, Connie se ha escaqueado.

—Connie tenía que cubrir un turno de guardia —le recordó su novio a esta, mostrando una amable solidaridad hacia el tercer chico que formaba parte de su pequeño grupo de amigos y que en ese momento debía estar trabajando en la consulta veterinaria que su familia poseía—. Su padre solo accedió a dejarle libres un par de horas para que pudiese estar junto a Sacha en este día. Ya sabes que los dos son muy unidos.

—Pues que le den a Connie; también lo odio –insistió esta con rencor.

Eren se rio.

—A mí me gusta la playa de noche —les dijo, envolviéndose bien la bufanda negra al cuello para evitar que se le colara el frío y acercándose hasta el borde de la zona pavimentada. Rebuscó el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, levantándolo un poco para apuntar y tomar una fotografía del brillante rastro que la luna dejaba sobre el oscuro mar otoñal. Esa noche, a petición de las chicas, había dejado la cámara en el departamento, y la verdad era que se sentía casi desnudo sin ella—. Además, ninguno protestó cuando Historia dio la idea, así que ya es tarde para quejas.

—Porque somos idiotas —aportó Annie, nuevamente. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Armin, abrazando su cintura y enredando sus manos en la tela del abrigo gris oscuro que este llevaba. Sin míralo siquiera, le dijo lastimeramente a su novio—. Creo que tanto alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza. Quiero irme a casa.

—Ya, ya. Nos iremos pronto —le respondió su amigo, alentador, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y cubriéndola mejor con la bonita capa blanca de lanilla que esta llevaba—. Además, no podemos quedarnos hasta muy tarde —advirtió—. Todos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

El gemido colectivo del grupo completo no se hizo esperar ante la mención de sus respectivas jornadas laborales. Tener celebraciones un viernes por la noche era siempre un problema, pero con el restaurante de la familia Blouse copado a reservaciones para el fin de semana, era imposible elegir otro día para la fiesta de compromiso de la hija mayor de estos. Además, ni Sasha ni Nicolo hubiesen aceptado hacer la recepción en otro recinto ya que, para ambos, ese era un lugar muy importante debido a que se habían conocido allí, cinco años atrás, cuando el, ahora prometido de su amiga, llegó a trabajar como ayudante de cocina.

A Historia e Ymir, que trabajaban a medio tiempo en la floristería de Frieda, los sábados les tocaba viajar a las zonas rurales de la cuidad para reunirse con sus proveedores y recolectar los pedidos de flores que se necesitarían para la semana. Generalmente este era un trabajo duro que les ocupaba casi todo el día desde el alba, conduciendo de un sitio a otro, negociando con los vendedores y cargando y descargando la camioneta cada tanto. Por su parte, Annie, que trabajaba en el gimnasio de su padre, era una de las que se llevaba la parte más pesada; ella no solo cubría turnos de fin de semana, sino que también en los días laborales durante las horas que tenía libre de la universidad, pero los sábados eran siempre un día terrible, ya que pasaba de un alumno a otro desde las nueve hasta las seis o siete de la tarde. En muchas de las ocasiones que fue a quedarse al departamento de ellos para cenar y ver una película, esta acabó por quedarse dormida a los cinco minutos de haber llegado. En el caso de Armin, a pesar de que el trabajo en la cafetería de Hannes no era especialmente agotador, sí resultaba ser uno de los que entraba a trabajar más temprano, ya que hacía turno completo desde la apertura, a las siete de la mañana, hasta las siete de la tarde que era la hora de cierre. Por el contrario, Eren, era quien tenía los horarios más caóticos de todos, dependiendo siempre del tipo de sesión fotográfica que se necesitase para esa semana y de las locaciones a las cuales debía ir. Afortunadamente, al día siguiente tendría una jornada más tranquila. Riko había citado a todo el equipo de trabajo sobre el mediodía, ya que solo debían acabar la sesión sobre decoración minimalista en departamentos que había quedado inconclusa la semana anterior. Nada más que un par de horas de trabajo y quedaría libre por el resto del fin de semana, se dijo Eren con alivio.

—Iré por algo de café para todos o moriremos congelados aquí —se ofreció Ymir—. Además, creo que yo también bebí un poco más de la cuenta y necesito algo que me despabile —depositó un beso en la rubia coronilla de Historia y trotando con algo de dificultad a causa de los tacones, cruzó hacia la acera de en frente donde, unos cuantos metros más allá, una máquina expendedora estaba emplazada fuera de una tienda de libros que a esa hora de la noche obviamente estaba cerrada.

—¿No vas a ir a ayudarle? —le preguntó Eren a Historia, un poco sorprendido. Su amiga siempre corría, más que dispuesta, detrás de su novia para ser de ayuda si esta la necesitaba.

Ella negó con un suave gesto, haciendo que su lacio cabello dorado se agitara un poco con el viento, enredándose en el alto cuello de su peludo abrigo rosa. Historia levantó levemente el pie derecho y se lo enseñó. Tres de sus dedos estaban llenos de benditas bajo las medias transparentes y las delicadas tiras de las sandalias doradas. Parecía doloroso.

—Los zapatos me han hecho daño mientras bailaba. Ymir se hubiese enfadado conmigo si la seguía —le dijo esta, con la seguridad absoluta que brindaba el conocer tan bien a alguien. Haciendo un esfuerzo, la chica se sentó sobre el capó de la camioneta y dio una palmadita a su lado—. Ven, siéntate aquí un momento —le ordenó con el mismo tono suave e imperioso que Eren estaba seguro utilizaba para controlar a los niños durante sus clases prácticas en el jardín de infantes. En un futuro no tan lejano, Historia sería una maestra de guardería de temer.

A pesar de que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo porque más o menos intuía lo que la chica se proponía con esa invitación, obedeció a su pedido y se sentó a su lado. Observó el mar a la distancia, oscuro y siniestro, terriblemente salvaje gracias al gélido viento otoñal. La luna esa noche estaba alta y llena, perfecta en aquel manto aterciopelado de cielo azul marino; sus pálidos haces se reflejaban en las altas olas y en la suave arena blanca, haciéndola brillar casi con un reflejo espectral.

Necesitaba fotografiar…

Como si intuyera su ansiedad, su necesidad bullente, Historia comenzó a dar acompasadas y lentas palmaditas sobre su muslo izquierdo, como si intentara tranquilizarlo. Eren inspiró hondamente, tragándose el frío aire salobre hasta que le ardieron los pulmones. Cuando se volvió para sonreírle, pudo hacerlo de verdad, porque lo sentía en realidad y no como un gesto para enmascarar otras emociones.

Y tuvo que ahogar un quejido cuando sintió la fuerte palmada sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Deja de coquetearle a mi chica, Jaeger. No soy buena compartiendo y me obligarás a darte una paliza —le dijo Ymir mientras le lanzaba al regazo una lata de café caliente. Pasó otra a Historia, con mucha más delicadeza, y le guiño un ojo a esta, logrando que su amiga sonriera—. No hagas caso de nada de lo que te diga este embaucador, princesa. Ya tiene alguien que le gusta, así que solo serán mentiras para jugar contigo. Este sujeto es de lo peor, créeme. Además es idiota, y ni siquiera es guapo.

Eren le sacó la lengua a Ymir, y esta, tan delicada como siempre, le enseñó el dedo medio en respuesta.

—No me tientes, Ymir. Perfectamente podría robártela en un par de minutos si me lo propongo. Historia y yo siempre hemos parecido como hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no es lo que dice todo el mundo? —le dijo a la chica de forma retadora, recordándole los habituales comentarios de sus conocidos cuando los veían juntos. Eren enarcó ambas cejas y pasó un brazo por los delicados hombros de su amiga que se rio quedito cuando él la miró, divertido—. ¿Qué dices, Historia? ¿Quieres dejar a esta mala mujer y comenzar a salir conmigo?

Ymir bufó con burla.

—Sigue soñando, idiota; total, es gratis —le soltó esta con su habitual acidez al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su novia y dejaba un duro beso sobre sus labios, acto que logró que Historia se pusiese colorada hasta la raíz del cabello. Ymir tiró sin mucha delicadeza uno de los cortos mechones de cabello que a Eren le caía sobre la frente, logrando que este soltara un quejido de dolor en señal de protesta—. Es una lástima que ella prefiera a las chicas y que a ti te guste que te la metan, Jaeger, sino, puede que entonces sí hubiesen podido ser esa pareja perfecta de la que hablas.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, la chica se alejó de su lado, dirigiéndose hacia donde Armin y Annie estaban sentados sobre el muro bajo que bordeaba el límite de la playa, mirando hacia el extenso mar mientras platicaban animadamente. En cuanto Ymir llegó a su lado, comenzó a molestar a su otra amiga con su típica mordacidad, a lo que Annie se apresuró a replicar airadamente, mientras Armin intentaba contenerla.

Eren abrió su lata de café y le dio un trago. El líquido, dulce y caliente le llenó la boca y lo reconfortó por completo, haciéndolo sentir contento y disipando un poco el cansancio. Apenas y había bebido un poco de champaña en la fiesta a la hora del brindis por la pareja, pero las clases de ese viernes resultaron ser bastante agotadoras y su mal humor por la ausencia de Levi no ayudó a mejorar su ánimo; hasta ese momento, por lo menos. Estar con sus amigos siempre le sentaba bien.

—Lamento haber revisado las cosas en tu móvil sin tu consentimiento —comenzó a decir Historia repentinamente, jugueteando entre sus pequeños dedos con la lata caliente—, e Ymir también. De hecho, si te sirve para disculparla, ella insistió mucho para que no lo hiciéramos y se enfadó un poco con Annie cuando esta dijo que era necesario porque estaba convencida de que nos estabas ocultado algo importante. Y como Armin se negó a decirnos nada al respecto, ella decidió actuar por su cuenta. Ya la conoces —le dijo, mientras intentaba abrir la lata con dedos torpes, hasta que lo consiguió—. Creo que Annie está un poco preocupada por ti, Eren. Y lo cierto es que yo también.

—¿Por qué he hecho un nuevo amigo? —le preguntó, divertido.

—No, porque ambas tememos que se repita lo de la última vez —respondió Historia con rotundidad, sin intención de minimizar el daño como por lo general hacían todos, temerosos de lastimarlo. Eren, mentalmente, le agradeció su honestidad—. Pero no hablemos de eso esta noche. No estropeemos una velada tan bonita y tan llena de felicidad… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre él? Háblame de Levi —le pidió su amiga y, para su sorpresa, acabó cediendo a su caprichosa petición.

Unos cuantos minutos después, tras haberse acabado ambos el café y explicado a la chica toda su historia con Levi hasta el momento y alguna que otra cosa sin importancia de las que este le confió de su vida, Eren se sintió mucho más ligero, casi liberado. De entre todos sus amigos, Historia siempre había sido una de las mejores escuchando, tanto como lo era Armin; pero, a diferencia de este que siempre parecía buscarle una razón lógica a todo, su amiga lo explicaba todo desde el corazón. Fue Historia quien le habló primeramente del destino y las casualidades, de las señales que este ponía en el camino para guiarnos en el rumbo correcto; y, como no, fue ella quien se puso en ese momento como loca cuando él le enseñó su cicatriz y le dijo que Levi tenía una casi idéntica. Mientras más cosas le contaba Eren de aquel extraño encuentro y amistad que había surgido entre ambos, los ojos aguamarina de esta más brillaban. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella ya estaba pensando en una historia de amor que probablemente jamás llegara a existir.

—Tienes que presentárnoslo —le dijo ella con esa especie de autoridad que se daba a veces y que resultaba un poco graciosa al provenir de alguien que sobrepasaba apenar el metro cincuenta de altura y que tenía el rostro de una bonita muñequita—. Podemos preparar una reunión para cuando él regrese. ¿Año Nuevo? —le preguntó esta, esperanzada—. ¡Invítalo para Año Nuevo, Eren! ¡Las fiestas en mi casa siempre son divertidas y sabes Frieda ama que vaya mucha gente!

—Ni siquiera sé si Levi estará aquí para esa fecha, Historia —le explicó con paciencia. Su amiga infló las mejillas, molesta, y él no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un pequeño hámster, por lo que se rio—. Pero me lo pensaré. Si ha regresado antes de las fiestas y no tiene planes, lo invitaré.

—Eso es una promesa —le dijo la chica, entrelazando su meñique con el suyo—. ¡Ya quiero que sea Año Nuevo!

Una nueva carcajada escapó de sus labios al oír su entusiasmo y desvió la mirada hacia donde Ymir, junto a Annie y Armin, platicaban cerca de la playa. A pesar de que Eren no se percató en un inicio de lo que la pequeña rubia pretendía, a medida que el tiempo fue transcurriendo comprendió que el plan de Historia fue llevarlo allí para obligarlo a hablar. Esta había optado por uno de los sitios en los que él se sentía siempre más a gusto y cómodo para lograr que bajase la guardia lo suficiente y confesara. Aquella diablilla era en verdad muy lista, aunque todos siempre la subestimaban un poco a consecuencia de su apariencia tranquila y su trato amable, y eso era un terrible error. Ahora eran sus amigos quienes pagaban las consecuencias de ese descuido, congelándose hasta el tuétano y perdiendo importantes horas de descanso solo por dejarse enredar en sus planes.

—Me hubiese gustado traer mi cámara hoy —comentó Eren en voz alta. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza para permitir que el viento cortante la rozara la piel del rostro.

—Si te hubiésemos permitido hacerlo, ¿habrías fotografiado a Sasha y Nicolo en su día especial? —le preguntó su amiga.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente un instante, él negó con pesar.

—No. No me siento capaz de hacerlo. Todavía no, por lo menos.

Historia le sonrió en respuesta y palmeó su brazo.

—Entonces será para su matrimonio —le dijo con optimismo. Un optimismo que a Eren le hubiese gustado compartir pero no podía llegar a convencerlo del todo—. Y me debes también una fotografía junto a Ymir. Siempre he pensado que es muy injusto que solo Armin y Annie puedan presumir de tener una tomada por ti. Cuando seas un fotógrafo famoso no podré vanagloriarme de ello —explicó, pareciendo sentirse muy ofendida por ese detalle.

Eren tiró con suavidad de uno de sus rubios mechones de dorado cabello, juguetón.

—Dudo que eso pase, así que no te preocupes.

—Ocurrirá, ya verás —respondió ella—. Eres bueno en lo que haces, Eren, y no soy solo yo quien lo dice, ¿verdad? —un brillo cargado de diversión bailó en sus celestes iris, como si supiera su secreto. Bajo aquella atenta mirada, él se sonrojó un poco al recordar que eso era algo que Levi le repetía siempre—. Solo hace falta que seas tú mismo quien se lo crea.

Durante los siguientes minutos se sumieron en un agradable silencio. Los brazos de ambos rozándose y trasmitiéndose calor a través de las capas de ropa y la reconfortante sensación de sentirse en buena compañía.

En cosa de un año, Sasha iba a casarse, se dijo Eren mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en el lejano mar. Probablemente, para ese momento, esta ya habría obtenido su título en gastronomía internacional y ella y Nicolo intentarían abrir su propio restaurante como venían planeando hacer desde hacía un tiempo. ¿Tendrían hijos pronto?, se preguntó. ¿Querrían migrar de Shiganshina y buscar nuevos horizontes?

Cada vez que observaba a sus amigos crecer, avanzar hacia el futuro, Eren no podía evitar pensar en si él era el único que se había quedado atascado en aquel pasado. Estaba convencido que de acabados sus estudios, Armin y Annie serían los siguientes en casarse y formar su propio hogar, y tal vez Historia e Ymir querrían lo mismo para su futuro, de hecho, su pequeña amiga siempre había asegurado que deseaba tener por lo menos un par de niños propios y su novia no parecía estar en desacuerdo con la idea. Por otro lado, Mikasa y Jean ya ni siquiera vivían allí y visitaban la ciudad de forma muy esporádica, centrados por completo en su carrera en el ejército y en fortalecer su relación lejos de ese lugar y de los malos recuerdos.

Eren era el único que seguía solo, esperando… Confiando en que llegase algo que lo obligara a salir de su letargo autoimpuesto pero demasiado asustado para aceptar las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Odiaba tener miedo, sí, pero aquel desagradable sentimiento le era familiar y, por lo mismo, sabía lidiar con él mucho mejor que con el dolor o la incertidumbre.

Estaba tan cansado…

—Se siente como tres otoños, ¿no es así?

Eren volvió el rostro para mirar a Historia y la encontró con su azul mirada clavada en la brillante luna. Esta en verdad era una chica muy hermosa, tuvo que admitir; no solo físicamente, sino que como persona. Si él hubiese podido elegir de quien enamorarse, le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo de Historia; pero la vida jamás era así de sencilla y los deseos y los hechos raramente iban de la mano.

Al volverse a mirarlo, ella seguramente se percató de toda la confusión que debía reflejarse en sus ojos verdes tras su comentario, y se rio.

—La ausencia. La distancia —le explicó—. Hay un proverbio chino que dice que cuando extrañas demasiado a alguien, un día de ausencia dura tanto como tres otoños. Siempre que estoy lejos de Ymir me siento así, como si el tiempo se arrastrara muy despacio y doliera —dijo esta—. Es normal que estés triste, Eren, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello ni tratar de ocultarlo; es una parte normal de querer a alguien.

En aquella ocasión, él ni siquiera intentó negarlo o justificarse, porque acaso, ¿serviría de algo? Historia, la que idealizaba todo y era solo corazón y emociones, había visto bajo las capas de su impuesto autoengaño y echado un vistazo a sus enmarañados y confusos sentimientos. Ella, más que nadie, tenía claro lo que él sentía por Levi y el terror que le daba reconocerlo.

—¿Y qué haces entonces cuando la extrañas? —le preguntó, en verdad deseoso por oír su respuesta.

Esta sonrió, soñadora.

—La llamo por teléfono o le escribo una carta bonita y llena de detalles que luego le entrego o le horneo un pastel que después compartimos —le confesó, un poquito avergonzada. Un leve tono rosa coloreando sus pálidas mejillas—. Solo busco alguna manera de demostrarle que la amo; que no importa la distancia entre nosotras, yo siempre estoy pensando en ella. El amor no es el complicado, Eren; somos nosotros los que nos complicamos con él.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese añadir algo más a aquella plática, Ymir se apareció allí para interrumpirlos.

—Ya, suficiente charla por hoy, ya es tiempo de marcharnos a casa —les dijo, ahogando un bostezo con una de sus manos y regalándole a él una de aquellas miradas que le decían que lo consideraba un insecto despreciable por haberle robado tanto tiempo a su chica.

—Mañana Nanaba va a asesinarme, ni siquiera podré mantenerme en pie —aseguró Armin, caminando hacia ellos mientras arrastraba de la mano a una muy agotada Annie. Los ojos de su amigo lucían un poco enrojecidos por el cansancio.

—Y yo seguramente acabe asesinando a alguien en el gimnasio y cabreando a mi viejo. Lo más probable es que deba pasar la noche en su departamento, chicos. Quizás me tenga que quedar hasta el lunes si amenaza con echarme de casa otra vez —masculló la chica mientras volvía a apoyar la mejilla sobre el hombro de su novio. El maquillaje de sus ojos comenzaba a correrse, resaltando el azul de estos; parecía una de aquellas muchachas góticas con expresión aburrida y eternamente deprimida.

—Entonces, en marcha —les dijo Historia muy animada y dando una palmada para llamar su atención, como si fuesen niños de jardín a los que debía poner en orden. Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello se debería porque en verdad los veía como un grupo de chiquillos revoltosos o era un reflejo condicionado por sus estudios universitarios. Prefirió declinarse por esto último.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo al vehículo, platicando ya casi a penas a causa del agotamiento. Mientras se dirigía hacia la parte posterior de la camioneta para subirse en ella, Eren miró una vez más hacia la playa, la cual estaba iluminada por la luna en una perfecta postal nocturna. Nuevamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y tomó la fotografía. Por supuesto, esta no era demasiado buena; estaba un poco saturada y la iluminación no era la adecuada, además, necesitaba algunos filtros que no podría obtener con una cámara tan básica. También el encuadre era algo defectuoso, pero aun así aquella foto le gustó. Le recordó a Eren los viejos tiempos, esos en los que no estaba tan roto y dañado y solo fotografiaba todo lo que llamaba su atención por el simple placer de hacerlo, no porque el mundo expuesto a través de un lente se hubiese convertido en su escudo ante el sufrimiento.

Tras pensarlo un momento y armándose de un valor que no sentía, seleccionó la fotografía y tecleó un rápido mensaje antes de enviarla, sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse. Aquel simple «¿Qué es lo que estás viendo ahora?» no se acercaba ni un poco a todas las cosas que deseaba decirle a Levi, pero era algo. Un pequeño paso. Un comienzo.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta llegó unos pocos segundos después. Su corazón pareció saltarse un lar de latidos antes de comenzar a bombear como un loco contra su pecho mientras desplegada la aplicación para poder leerlo.

«Sí que has tardado, mocoso. ¿Qué te ha tenido tan ocupado? »

Sin poder evitarlo, Eren comenzó a sonreír como un tonto. Armin, que esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta a que él entrase de una vez, enarcó una de sus rubias cejas de forma interrogativa; no obstante, al percatarse de que Eren estaba con su móvil, sonrió de medio lado y le hizo un gesto con la mano, echándolo, mientras le pedía a Historia que por favor esperara un poco más antes de ponerse en marcha.

Su respuesta a la pregunta de Levi no fue algo genial ni mucho menos. Eren ocultó su cobardía y miedo tras la excusa de su trabajo y los estudios, contándole también a este sobre la cena de compromiso de Sasha y la absurda salida nocturna que aun los mantenía medio congelados a la orilla de la playa.

Cuando Levi le escribió que regresaría el domingo por la mañana a Shiganshina y sugirió que quedaran en verse para desayunar, Eren pensó que podría morir allí mismo de alivio y felicidad; y fue quizás ese arrebato de alegría el que gatilló que, tras su respuesta afirmativa, escribiera aquello que llevaba días quemándole dentro del pecho, apenas dejándolo respirar con normalidad. Ese sentimiento que parecía haberse robado una parte de él y que al parecer no regresaría del todo hasta que Levi también lo hiciera.

«Te extraño».

Esa vez la respuesta no llego enseguida y mientras un minuto pasaba y luego el siguiente, Eren temió haber cometido un error irreparable. Y se aterró ante la idea de que haber perdido a Levi para siempre por su tonto arrebato.

Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse con él cuando el anuncio de una respuesta brilló en su pantalla; desplegó el mensaje con dedos temblorosos y la boca seca, sin embargo cuando observó lo que este era, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Aquella simple fotografía del cielo nocturno era pésima. Estaba sumamente saturada y el encuadre era de pena, además, ¿eso era un dedo? Eren no pudo evitar reírse, mientras notaba el tibio calor húmedo que le mojaba las mejillas, pero no hizo intento de secárselas. Releyó aquel mensaje y tecleó su respuesta, sin dudar, sabiendo que acababa de tomar una decisión.

«Así no parece que estuviésemos tan lejos», le había escrito Levi, demostrándole con aquella simple foto que no importaba la distancia que los separara, no sería jamás demasiado lejos mientras compartiesen el mismo cielo.

«Tienes razón».

Eren no necesitaba decir más, sabía que el otro lo entendería; comprendería todo aquello que él no era capaz de decir como siempre lo hacía.

Los consiguientes «Buenas noches» y un «Nos veremos pronto», dio por concluido aquel breve interludio.

No había sido capaz de llamar a Levi directamente para escuchar su voz, pero estaba bien así, se dijo. Eren sabía que no podía obligarse a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, no podía convertirse en alguien diferente tan rápido. Era un cobarde, sí, y probablemente lo seguiría siendo durante un tiempo, pero aquella noche acababa de tomar una decisión y esta le daba valor.

Quería a Levi e iba a arriesgarse. No iba a permitir que su temor a que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos lo acobardara ni se escudaría en sus dudas y temores para no hacer nada al respecto para llamar su atención. Esa vez, se prometió, sería valiente, lucharía. No se conformaría con dar un paso atrás y decir que todo estaba bien, que las cosas eran mejor de ese modo. Y si aun así Levi no se enamoraba de él, si este no podía llegar a quererlo y corresponderle, Eren no tendría nada de lo que avergonzarse ni arrepentirse, porque lo habría intentado, y un fracaso era mil veces mejor que una duda.

Historia le había dicho hacia poco que en una sentida ausencia un día era tan largo como tres otoños; para él, estar ese tiempo separado de Levi, se sintió como un eterno siglo. Aunque no lo supiese hasta ese momento, Eren comprendió que le había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Quizás, desde mucho antes de conocerse realmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, lo primero, a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haber leído; espero valiera la pena y lo disfrutaran.   
> Este capítulo fue uno de los primeros que bosquejé cuando comencé a armar esta historia dentro de mi cabeza hace unos meses atrás, así que verlo hoy finalmente escrito, me ha hecho muy feliz, aunque no niego que el hecho de tener cinco personajes en escena estuvo a punto de matarme en el proceso de redacción, pero ha sido una experiencia divertida. Además, tenía muchísimas ganas de mostrar a Eren con su grupo de amigos, por una vez sin Levi rondando por allí para distraer su atención. Así que solo espero les haya gustado al leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.  
> Por si alguien se lo llegase a preguntar, mucho de este capítulo nació a consecuencia del tema All of the Stars de Ed Sheeran. Es una de mis canciones favoritas, y cuando la escuchaba un día, me dije, “quiero hacer un capítulo sobre algo así”, y bueno, aquí está, jaja.  
> Lo siguiente, es algo que espero sea una buena noticia para quienes lean esta historia, y es que desde este momento, comenzaré a actualizar In Focus sin falta miércoles por medio. Esta decisión la he tomado después de darme cuenta de que de todas las historias que llevo de momento, tres serán bastante largas, de más de veinticinco capítulos cada una (In Focus incluida).  
> En un principio pensé en enfocarme en una sola de ellas para poder sacar una actualización semanal hasta acabarla y que no se alargara tanto en el tiempo, pero, tras pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que sería un poco injusto para quienes siguen mis otras historias. Fue así como llegué a la decisión de priorizar uno de mis fanfictions largos sobre los otros, pero sin dejar los otros de lado por completo; así que mientras In Focus se actualizará semana por medio, los demás lo irán haciendo entre medio de estas actualizaciones como hasta el momento, o sea, un capítulo para cada uno en el orden que yo les he dado (La Joya de la Corona, Amar en Tres Tiempos, Cantarella e Hilo Rojo, respectivamente). La elección de esta historia sobre las otras se debió principalmente a un motivo que para mí pareció importante y es que, de todos mis fanfictions largos, este es el que parece gustar más, así que debido a ello, se ha ganado la prioridad. Una vez acabe con ella, otro de estos pasará a ocupar su lugar.  
> Así que de momento la cosa queda así, la próxima actualización de In Focus será para el miércoles 05 de diciembre (puede que jueves si actualizo pasada mis 00hrs, eso depende un poco de mis clases y mis prácticas), mientras que la semana que viene, entre miércoles o jueves, será el turno para Amar en Tres Tiempos.  
> Por supuesto, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, votar, apuntar a sus favoritos, sus bibliotecas o a sus alertas. En verdad me anima mucho saber que la historia les gusta.  
> Gracias, un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima.


	8. Algo por lo que Romperse

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 8:**

**Algo por lo que Romperse**

****

_«_ **_Rompí a llorar_ ** _»_ **_, me encanta esa expresión. No se dice_ ** _«_ **_rompí a comer_ ** _»_ **_o_ ** _«_ **_rompí a caminar_ ** _»_ **_. Rompes a llorar o a reír. Creo que vale la pena hacerse añicos por esos sentimientos..._ **

**_(Albert Espinosa,_ ** **Todo lo que podríamos haber sido tú y yo si no fuéramos tú y yo _)_**

 

 

 

No acababan de dar las nueve de la mañana cuando el sonido del timbre, breve y en tres toques constantes, le advirtió que su visitante ya estaba allí, increíblemente puntual como era su costumbre.

A toda prisa Levi acabó de abotonarse los vaqueros negros y de pasarse por la cabeza el suave suéter blanco de cuello alto, pero cuando comenzó otra nueva ronda de timbrazos, descartó la idea de ir por sus zapatos, bajando descalzo la escalera a toda prisa mientras se pasaba las manos por el negro cabello, todavía húmedo de la ducha, en un intento por ordenarlo un poco.

A pesar de que tendría que estar cansado tras pasarse cerca de ocho horas conduciendo desde Stohess a Shiganshina sin haber realizado casi ninguna parada, Levi notaba como la adrenalina le avivaba los sentidos y lo despejaba mejor que cualquier café, casi del mismo modo que solía ocurrirle antes de una misión extremadamente peligrosa. Por primera vez después de muchos días volvía a sentir que las cosas estaban bien. Estaba en el sitio correcto.

Aunque fue él mismo quien hacía dos noches lo invitó para que se reunieran a desayunar esa mañana y por lo tanto debería haber estado preparado para ello, Levi sintió como, nada más abrir la puerta, algo dentro de él se removía un poco al ver después de una ausencia tan larga al alto chico de pie frente suyo; y, aunque aquello era algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura, lo cierto era que inesperadamente él también lo había extrañado; tal vez demasiado.

Aquella sombría mañana de otoño había decidido amanecer fría y tempestiva, con grandes nubarrones color gris acero dibujados en el pálido cielo diurno, que lo oscurecían de forma deprimente, y un viento tremendo y cortante que hacía tintinear de tanto en tanto los cristales de los ventanales, casi como si estos fuesen a romperse; todo esto acompañado de una fina llovizna que a base de persistencia lo mojaba todo a su paso.

Eren, de pie bajo el umbral, parecía haber decidido vestirse acorde con el tiempo. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Levi vio al chico con un gorro de punto negro calado hasta las orejas sobre su largo cabello castaño oscuro y una gruesa bufanda del mismo color enrollada sobre el cuello y la parte inferior del rostro que apenas y dejaba visibles sus intensos ojos verdes y sus pómulos morenos, ligeramente enrojecidos a causa del frío. Como ya era habitual en él, llevaba aquel anorak gris que adoraba y que, al igual que su cámara, parecía cargar a todas partes. Los vaqueros azules en esa ocasión no lucían desgastados ni rasgados en ningún sitio y sus deportivas también habían sido cambiadas por un par de botines negros de aspecto más resistente, probablemente porque el mocoso hubiese ido hasta allí andando, como era su costumbre, y de seguro el mal tiempo que hacía fuera acabó por volver las calles en pistas resbalosas que esperaban el menor descuido de los transeúntes para hacer pasar un mal rato.

Sí, tal y como Levi recordaba, el clima de Shiganshina durante las estaciones frías era una verdadera mierda.

—Oi, mocoso; por lo menos veo que sigues siendo puntual —fue lo primero que le soltó, abriendo un poco más la puerta para que Eren pudiese entrar y así abrigarse gracias al fuego de la chimenea que caldeaba el interior. Sabía que aquel saludo dejaba mucho que desear tras esos días de separación, pero él no era demasiado dado a las muestras de emotividad, mucho menos si se sentía incómodo o nervioso, como en ese instante—. Acabo de llegar hace menos de una hora, pero pensé que sería buena idea que nos viésemos hoy ya qu-

Antes de que pudiese seguir diciendo nada más, Levi se vio repentinamente envuelto en un par de fuertes brazos que lo apretaron contra el pecho del otro sin que él pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo debido a la sorpresa.

Desde que era muy joven, Levi siempre había detestado que invadieran su espacio de ese modo tan avasallador y nunca era capaz de reaccionar demasiado bien a las efusivas muestras de afecto o contacto físico. La mayoría de las veces siempre se sentía cohibido e incómodo, con la necesidad urgente de volver a poner distancia con aquel que hubiese tenido la brillante idea de tocarle; quizás, por ese motivo, su primer impulso ante el precipitado actuar del chico fue ese: aparatarlo de un empujón y volver a recuperar su tranquila estabilidad; sin embargo, no lo hizo. No pudo hacerlo.

Algo en la forma en que Eren lo sujetaba, con la suficiente fuerza para no permitirle escapar pero al mismo tiempo tratándolo como si él fuese algo delicado y valioso, mezclada con los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón, le hicieron desistir de su empeño.

Era tan extraño… y aterrador.

—Levi, te he extraño. De verdad lo he hecho. Demasiado —oyó decir a este y notó como su pecho reverberaba con la nerviosa risa que el chico dejó escapar tras su confesión.

Aquella situación de mierda era completamente bochornosa, pensó él muerto de vergüenza sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, notando como el rostro se le enrojecía con violencia y su corazón parecía dispuesto a salir de su pecho y darse a la fuga. Desesperado, rebuscó en su cerebro, intentando hallar la excusa perfecta para apartarse de su lado sin que su nerviosismo resultase evidente o alguno de sus comentarios desastrosos, que siempre parecían arruinar cualquier momento; necesitaba encontrar cualquier cosa que le sirviese para terminar con aquello. No obstante, antes de que pudiese decidirse, notó algo inesperado: Eren estaba temblando. Podía sentir el delgado cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo y trémulo bajo las capas de ropas que los separaban; parecía tan indefenso y frágil… Y Levi, basándose en su intuición, estuvo casi seguro de que el frío matinal no era el único responsable de ello.

A pesar de sus dudas y renuencia, le rodeó también con sus brazos y dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Eren, a modo de mudo consuelo y muestra de entendimiento; deseoso por transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad y, por qué no, su propia alegría por volver a verlo.

—Bueno… sí… yo también lo hice… Un poco… creo —masculló a trompicones, avergonzado en extremo y deseando que aquel incómodo momento acabara de una puta vez, antes de que la poca dignidad que sentía le quedaba, acabara por esfumarse—. Supongo que es bueno volver a verte, mocoso de mierda.

La risa de Eren, abierta y vibrante, pareció llenar el silencio de la vivienda e inesperadamente eso bastó para que él se permitiera relajarse en aquel abrazo. Levi cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, lo suficiente para que la sangre que le atronaba en los oídos a causa de la ansiedad y el miedo comenzara a ralentizar a paso lento su loca carrera a medida que se dejaba llevar por aquel alegre sonido que ya le resultaba tan familiar, perdiéndose en la suave esencia dulce y maderosa del chico que se mezclaba de forma delicada con el aroma del mar y la intemperie impregnados en su chaqueta.

Debía reconocer que aquella cercanía era peligrosamente reconfortante, casi adictiva, y fue por ese motivo que le puso fin, dando un paso atrás para ganar algo de distancia y así obligar al muchacho a que finalmente lo soltase.

Eren, con el rostro tan rojo como si acabase de ponerse directamente frente a la chimenea, los ojos de un verde claro y brillante y una tímida sonrisa dibujada en los labios, le dijo entonces:

—Bienvenido a casa, Levi.

Él, cohibido una vez más, chasqueó la lengua en respuesta y observó con atención un punto en la puerta cerrada tras el chico.

—Sí, es bueno estar de regreso.

Como si aquello hubiese sido suficiente, vio con alivio como Eren se relajaba lo suficiente para dirigirse hacia la sala, dejándose caer en la butaca de madera más cercana a la chimenea y sonreírle de verdad; aquella sonrisa abierta y sincera que siempre parecía iluminar el mundo y robarle el aliento.

—Por cierto, Levi, no quiero ofenderte, pero esa fotografía era pésima —le dijo este de buen humor mientras se quitaba el gorro y la bufanda negra, dejándose el cabello medio atado y hecho un desastre en el proceso. Cuando se quitó el anorak gris, quedando solo con la delgada camiseta azul oscuro de manga larga que llevaba debajo, el chico se estremeció un poco al notar el cambio de temperatura—, así que he estado pensando en que quizás debería enseñarte a fotografiar. Algo así como un curso rápido para novatos; no es tan difícil una vez que le pillas el truco, ¿sabes?

—Tch, jódete, mocoso —respondió Levi, inclinándose frente a la chimenea para remover las brasas con el atizador, escondiendo su vergüenza en su habitual mal humor—. Para la siguiente vez ni siquiera responderé tus condenados mensajes, por muy necesitado de atención que parezcas.

—Ehhh… no te enfades conmigo, solo era una broma. Aunque mi ofrecimiento sí iba en serio. Puedo darte unas cuantas clases si te interesa —se apresuró a explicarle Eren cuando él se volvió a mirarle. Aquella sonrisa tan suya, asomó a los labios del joven fotógrafo a modo de disculpa y Levi rodó los ojos con exasperación, sabedor de que así pretendía ganarse su perdón—. Además —siguió este, una vez más avergonzado—, no era tan desastrosa —rascándose la ruborizada mejilla con algo de nerviosismo, los verdes ojos del chico buscaron los suyos, ansiosos—. La verdad es que me hizo muy feliz el que me la enviaras. Ese día estaba un poco triste y… bueno, para mí, fue perfecta.

Nuevamente aquella extraña sensación de doloroso anhelo atenazó su pecho cuando aquel par de iris verdeazulados se clavaron en él con esa desconcertante intensidad. Era cierto que llevaban unos cuantos días sin verse tras prácticamente haber compartido mucho tiempo juntos antes de su partida, por lo que Levi supuso que aquella separación podría haber afectado un poco sus recuerdos sobre el comportamiento habitual del muchacho; pero, sin saber explicar muy bien cómo, notaba a este distinto. Era como si durante su ausencia Eren, o por lo menos el Eren que él conocía, hubiese cambiado un poco, no demasiado, pero sí lo justo para hacerle pensar en que algo importante le había ocurrido; algo que a menos que este quisiera compartirle, no tendría modo de saber que era.

Y tal vez fuese mejor así, se dijo. Mantener un poco la distancia, lo justo para no desestabilizar su mundo en extremo. Aunque Levi tenía la leve sospecha de que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Joder.

—Tch, no me convencerás con tus intentos de cumplidos, Jaeger; así que ahórratelos —soltó con fingida indiferencia, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la butaca gemela frente a la que este ocupaba—. Además, sé que soy una mierda con una cámara en las manos y así está bien, no quiero aprender, no me interesa. Dejaré que sigas siendo tú el genial artista de fotografías asombrosas.

En esta ocasión tras oírlo, el chico arrugó la corta nariz y frunció el ceño en un gesto de desagrado, como si sus palabras no acabaran de convencerlo del todo o él mismo deseara restarles importancia; sin embargo, un dejo de timidez velaba sus verdes ojos ante su comentario, cohibido como siempre ante la mención de que su trabajo era algo grandioso.

Ya bastante acostumbrado a los ataques de baja autoestima que Eren solía tener en algunas ocasiones, Levi esperó oír alguno de sus típicos comentarios en los que siempre se infravaloraba, pero al parecer estos murieron en sus labios antes de nacer siquiera; en su lugar, una expresión de dolorosa duda teñida de inseguridad se dibujó en su atractivo rostro moreno, acentuándose un poco más cuando el chico le preguntó, lleno de recelo:

—¿Sigues deseando regresar de forma permanente a Stohess? ¿Vas a marcharte nuevamente de Shiganshina?

Una pregunta interesante.

Aquella simple y a la vez compleja interrogante fue algo con lo él mismo tuvo que lidiar con insistencia en el transcursos de los pasados días, dividido entre lo que consideraba correcto y lo que en verdad deseaba. Cuando hacía más o menos una semana atrás decidió regresar a Stohess durante un tiempo, Levi no solo lo hizo solo por el motivo de poder poner sus cosas en orden antes de tomarse una baja laboral, como le explicó a Hange, ni para aclarar ese asunto con Erwin, que parecía escandalizado ante esa posibilidad; más bien, tomó esa decisión porque necesitaba poner un poco de distancia con Eren y lo que este le provocaba. Necesitaba estar lejos del chico para poder aclarar un poco sus ideas, sin sus molestas emociones descontroladas de por medio.

Desde que se habían conocido, hacía cosa de un mes atrás, Eren parecía haberse colado en su vida de una forma total y devastadora, alarmante; casi como si este fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza que lo arrasaba todo a su paso y no existía modo de ponerle freno. Pero, a pesar de ello, Levi se sentía cómodo a su lado, de una forma en que hacía tiempo no experimentaba junto a otro ser humano. Con el mocoso podía ser él mismo, sin medirse, sin fingir, sin intentar ser alguien más agradable para gustarle; y tal vez era por ese motivo que no creía estar cometiendo un error por seguir allí, junto a él, pese al penetrante miedo que experimentaba ante las emociones que este le provocaba.

Para una persona como Levi, que estaba acostumbrada a tener un constante y férreo control de sí mismo y a llevar una vida en orden, aquel intenso muchacho de ojos verdes, con todo su caos y alegría, era algo así como un sueño y una pesadilla en la misma persona. Eren lo confundía tanto, le asustaba de tal manera, que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía qué hacer con él, ni consigo mismo.

Por ese motivo Levi en verdad lo pensó mucho, muchísimo antes de tomar una decisión; sopesando una y otra vez los pros y los contras que podrían resultar de permanecer durante un año en Shiganshina, decidido a que fuese su parte racional quien tomara aquella decisión y no sus sentimientos que siempre eran un desastre. Y fue por eso que a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de ver a Eren, de hablar con él y contarle sobre toda la mierda que era la maldita burocracia laboral que lo obligó a ir de un sitio a otro para poder pedir su permiso de baja o sobre Erwin y su paternal charla sobre responsabilidad y deberes que lo aburrió hasta temer quedarse dormido o pegarle un puñetazo para que se callara de una puta vez, no lo llamó. Cada noche desde su marcha de la ciudad, se había sentado en la silenciosa sala de su solitario y frío departamento a beber té, contemplando su maldito móvil como si este fuese la jodida manzana de Adán y él el pobre imbécil que debía aguantar la tentación, sabiendo que no debía tomarlo y hacer aquella llamada, pero cada vez más decidido a hacerlo.

No obstante, y a pesar de toda su determinación, fue finalmente el chico quien acabó decidiendo por él. Eren, con una simple fotografía, consiguió inclinar la balanza a su favor. La enorme soledad y tristeza que le transmitió aquella imagen bastó para que Levi tomará su decisión de regresar; Stohess ya no era el sitio donde debía estar y, aunque meses atrás ni siquiera lo hubiese creído posible, deseaba volver a Shiganshina.

Por él; el chico de ojos verdes.

Y fue así como, en menos de un día, acabó por disipar sus últimas dudas y preparar todo para su vuelta, más permanente en esa ocasión, a la ciudad de la que años atrás huyó lleno de dolor, prometiéndose nunca más regresar.

La vida en verdad era una puta broma cósmica, y Levi estaba muy asustado por ello y por lo que esta pudiese depararle en el futuro.

—Entonces, Eren… ¿quieres que me marche? —le pregunto de vuelta, pasados unos minutos, de forma tentativa y obviando intencionadamente su respuesta.

El mocoso abrió los ojos, enormes y llenos de pánico; apresurándose a negar de inmediato.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero que te quedes! —le dijo este, con las mejillas enrojecidas y fuego en la mirada. Al percatarse de su vehemencia, se avergonzó un poco de su comportamiento al sentir su mirada sobre él. Eren se pasó un par de veces los largos dedos por el desordenado cabello, en un gesto nervioso, antes de añadir—. Bueno… ya sabes, hace unos días has dicho que somos algo así como amigos, ¿no? Y por eso pensé que te agradaba la idea de quedarte aquí. Además… ¡aun no posas para mí! —exclamó, repentinamente animado; como si aquello bastara para aclararlo todo.

Levi, todavía sentado frente a él, frunció el ceño en una mueca de desganado enfado.

—Tch, como si fuera hacerlo algún día.

—Y como si yo fuese a aceptar un no por respuesta —le respondió con descaro el chico; sonriendo y utilizando parte de su habitual encanto para evitar que él realmente se enfadara. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, Eren se puso de pie para acercarse al sitio que Levi ocupaba, posando ambas manos en los brazos de la butaca e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, lo suficiente para robar el espacio entre ambos, arrinconándolo contra el mullido cuero gris del respaldo. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dijo con lenta premeditación—: Ya lo verás, Levi, algún día conseguiré que me digas que sí. ¿No te advertí la primera vez que te lo pedí que soy muy obstinado cuando deseo algo?

A aquella distancia tan nimia, el verdeazulado de aquellos iris tomaba tenues tintes de gris y azul oscuro en los que él podía verse reflejado a la perfección; un hermoso espejo verdoso en el que su desconcierto por ese comportamiento en el chico era evidente. Talvez fuese su imaginación o el cansancio provocado por el largo viaje, pero algo en la forma en la que este le advirtió de sus planes, la forma tan intensa en que le miraba en ese momento, como si deseara consumirlo por entero, le hicieron pensar que por primera vez la fotografía no tenía nada que ver en ello; que lo que Eren buscaba de él era algo complemente diferente.

—Entonces, Levi, ¿te quedas?

Las palabras de este lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, volviéndolo a la realidad de forma brusca. El chico seguía estando cerca, tanto que el cálido roce de su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo de una forma muy íntima, pero él no hizo intento de apartarse porque se negaba a demostrar debilidad ante este, no quería que el mocoso supiese cuanto lo afectaba.

Levi, un poco curioso, se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Eren si, sorpresivamente, lo golpeara a modo de escarmiento por su atrevimiento; no un golpe que dejara lesiones serias, pero sí lo suficiente para darle una lección. Por otro lado, no pudo dejar de imaginar que haría el chico si él decidiese acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y lo besara en los labios…

Demonios, ¡¿en qué mierda estaba pensando, joder?!

—Tch, me quedo —respondió con sequedad y, finalmente recobrando la compostura, puso una mano en el hombro de Eren y lo obligó a retroceder un poco, permitiéndose así recuperar su espacio—. Supongo que tendré que soportarte a ti y a tus tonterías durante un poco más de tiempo, mocoso.

La alegría del joven fotógrafo al oír su respuesta fue evidente y tan contagiosa que, inevitablemente, él no pudo evitar sonreír también, aunque a regañadientes.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! En verdad estaba muy preocupado pesando que no ibas a quedarte, Levi —confesó este con evidente alivio. Como si hubiese recordado algo importante de repente, se puso derecho de golpe y dio una fuerte palmada para llamar su atención—. ¡Lo había olvidado! Pero hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti —se apresuró a decirle Eren tras su arrebato de desmedida alegría. Sus ojos lo observaban con un brillo divertido en ellos, como si estuviesen guardando un gran secreto.

Enarcando una de sus oscuras y delgadas cejas, Levi lo observó de forma dudosa e inquisitiva. Tanta alegría y secretismo lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

—¿Debería alegrarme por ello? —preguntó, no demasiado seguro.

Eren le guiño un ojo con descaro.

—¡Claro! Va a ser algo que te encantará, ya lo verás —le dijo al tiempo que daba una rápida mirada al bolso en bandolera que, al igual que su cámara, siempre cargaba con él y que en ese momento se encontraba tirado en la butaca en la que minutos antes este se hallaba sentado—. ¿Confías en mí, Levi?

Su respuesta debería haber sido un rotundo no, lo sabía; no por una desconfianza a nivel personal contra el muchacho, sino porque era un acto reflejo al que estaba condicionado desde su niñez; pero, como ya parecía estar convirtiéndose en una costumbre cuando de Eren se trataba, acabó asintiendo, un poco renuente, sin demostrar mucho entusiasmo, pero demasiado ablandando por aquel par de ojos verdes que parecían simplemente imponer su voluntad sobre su férrea determinación; logrando de ese modo arrancar una sonrisa al maldito mocoso que parecía estar volviendo su mundo del revés.

—Perfecto. ¡Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir! —añadió este con entusiasmo; todo seguridad y energía bullente, como si su aceptación hubiese sido el catalizador que necesitara para ponerse manos a la obra.

Mientras Levi le observaba ponerse de pie e invadir su casa, su espacio, con la comodidad de quien se siente a gusto en un sitio, la duda lo abordó de golpe, preguntándole qué demonios estaba haciendo, por qué permitía aquello; pero, tan rápida como esta llegó fue desterrada por ese cálido sentimiento que parecía estar comenzando a explosionar casi como un pequeño universo dentro de él cada vez que tenía a Eren cerca.

Antes de marcharse a Stohess él ya sospechaba que su relación con aquel chico era un peligroso error, pero fue durante su estancia lejos de él y experimentar lo dura que resultó su ausencia que aquella duda se convirtió en certeza; sin embargo, por una vez en la vida Levi quería dejar de lado el sentido común y arriesgarse. Quería dejar de pensar en lo correcto, en lo seguro, y simplemente perder la cabeza.

No podía negarlo más, deseaba tomar la mano que ese extraño chico tenía extendida hacia él y dejarse arrastrar hasta su mundo de locura y sueños; y, si terminaba sufriendo a causa de ese error, estaba bien, él realmente lo aceptaría sin reclamos ni recriminaciones posteriores.

Si de algo le había servido a Levi su estadía en Stohess, era para hacerle comprender lo mucho que deseaba regresar a Shiganshina, no por lo que ese sitio significaba, sino por quien estaba allí, de algún inexplicable modo, esperando por su regreso.

Años atrás, muchos más de los que le gustaba recordar, Farlan le dijo una vez que existían sentimientos y personas por las que valía la pena sufrir, por las que no importaba el riesgo de romperse, y que por ese motivo y a pesar de todo, lo elegía a él. A lo largo de sus casi treintaicinco años, Levi muy pocas veces se sintió de esa manera y durante esos dos últimos años creyó que, tras la partida de este, ya no experimentaría nunca más esa necesidad de arriesgarlo todo por alguien; sin embargo, el destino, cabrón como era, nuevamente le estaba demostrando lo equivocado que estaba.

Si Eren lo deseaba, podía destruir su mundo, romperlo hasta hacerlo añicos. Y él, de buena gana, iba a permitírselo.

 

——o——

 

Al final aquella misteriosa sorpresa fue mucho más agradable de lo que Levi esperaba. Todo aquel secretismo acabó en Eren cocinando por primera vez para él y preparando un desayuno «en condiciones» según su opinión, sin que tuviesen que conformarse con los típicos sándwiches que Levi hacía gracias a su básico repertorio de cocina o teniendo que ir a comprarlo fuera como hacían otras tantas veces.

El chico no preparó nada especialmente complicado ni espectacular, fue más bien un simple desayuno a base de productos que él mismo había traído, y que le aseguró eran completamente naturales ya que los conseguía de la granja de un amigo, el cual consistió en panqueques con miel y tostadas con huevos y jamón que acompañaron con sendas tazas de un excelente té Rooibos, un obsequio de Erwin antes de su partida; sin embargo, mientras platicaban y compartían la comida sentados en la isleta de la cocina como ya era su costumbre, Levi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco a gusto con aquella cotidianidad; con el hecho de que alguien, que no fuese Hange con sus desquiciados comentarios o Erwin con su actitud seria y recta, se preocupase por él. Era una sensación agradable y la cual prácticamente ya había olvidado como se sentía.

—… así que ayer fue un día terrible para todos a causa de lo poco que pudimos dormir después de la fiesta de compromiso de Sasha, aunque al menos yo logré acabar de trabajar temprano gracias a que Riko nos metió prisa, por lo que pude descansar un rato durante la tarde cuando llegué a casa; en cambio Annie, no pudo salir hasta las ocho del gimnasio y, apenas llegó al departamento por la tarde, se quedó dormida en el sofá; con Armin ni siquiera logramos despertarla para cenar, ¿sabes? Por cierto, ella me ha dicho que ya se conocen —le dijo Eren de forma casual mientras bebía un poco de té, casi como un mero comentario sin importancia; pero cierto nerviosismo presente en su verde mirada, delataba que aquella sencilla confesión era en verdad significativa para él.

La imagen de la pequeña chica rubia de carácter serio y perpetua expresión de hastío invadió la mente de Levi de inmediato.

Días atrás, cuando se inscribió en el gimnasio de los Leonhart y Abel, el dueño, le explicó que sería su hija quien le daría clases personalizadas de kick boxing, no pudo más que sorprenderse un poco al conocerla y ver lo delicada y poca cosa que la mocosa parecía con su poco más de metro cincuenta y su compleción menuda; no obstante, acostumbrado como estaba a los idiotas prejuicios sin fundamento que el resto solía hacer basándose en las apariencias de otro, decidió no subestimarla; y no se equivocó. Annie, a pesar de ser una chica y parecer tan frágil como un cervatillo recién nacido, era terriblemente fuerte y brutal, dándole en su primera clase de prueba una verdadera paliza que le dejó más que claro por qué su padre la tenía en aquel puesto. Que aquella chica tan dura fuera la misma muchacha de la que Eren hablaba con tanto cariño y a la cual describía casi como una dulce adolescente perdidamente enamorada de su novio y que se esmeraba en organizarle a él la vida, a Levi no le calzaba del todo. Quizás por ese motivo él no sospechó la verdad hasta ese momento y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantos posibles problemas podría traerle aquel pequeño detalle.

—Ah, sí, la hija de Leonhart. No pensé que fuese _tú_ Annie —masculló antes de dar un mordisco a su tostada y masticar con lentitud. Sin necesidad de levantar la mirada de su plato, podía sentir lo ojos de Eren clavados en él, seguramente expectante por lo que él pensara de ese casual encuentro—. Es bastante buena en lo que hace.

En esa ocasión sí volvió a mirarle; levantando la vista solo para descubrir que el chico estaba sonriendo un poco, feliz por un cumplido que no era para él sino para alguien que este quería. Levi no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso y extraño que aquello era; en la forma tan rara en que Eren parecía manejar su mundo y sus prioridades. El mocoso era incapaz de valorar sus propias cualidades pero las de sus amigos, para él, parecían invaluables.

—Ella también ha dicho que eres muy bueno, Levi, y por lo general Annie no suele hacer cumplidos tan a la ligera. Debes haberla sorprendido para bien —comenzó a soltar Eren con renovada energía, metiéndose una generosa porción de panqueques con miel a la boca. Tras beber un poco más de su té, le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Habías practicado antes kick boxing?

Él negó con un gesto.

—Artes marciales mixtas, cuando era un poco más joven. En el ejército —explicó—. Pero esta vez me apetecía variar un poco y decidí arriesgarme por tu recomendación. ¿Te incomoda que sea tu amiga quien me de clases? —le preguntó con sinceridad. Si aquello era un problema para Eren, al día siguiente hablaría sin falta con Abel para que le cambiase de instructor.

—¡Claro que no! Annie es la mejor en lo que hace, no podrías haber hallado una mejor instructora; pero… —Eren cortó otro trozo de panqueque, jugueteando con él en el plato en una clara señal de desasosiego—. Bueno, verás, Levi… Annie es por lo general bastante tranquila y no suele meterse con nadie, pero a veces puede ser un poco… mmm… protectora… e invasiva cuando piensa que alguien podría hacer daño a sus personas importantes —le explicó, dudoso—. El asunto es que ella tiene la errónea idea de que tú y yo… O sea, ella piensa que nosotros…

Harto de toda aquella nerviosa indecisión por parte del mocoso, le preguntó a este sin rodeos:

—¿Tu amiga piensa qué tú y yo tenemos algo? ¿Qué somos pareja? —Levi observó cómo los ojos de Eren se abrían a causa de la sorpresa antes de que la misma cubriera su rostro en una máscara de avergonzado pánico. Decidido como pocas veces lo estaba, haciendo caso omiso a su sentido común que le advertía dejar aquel tema para otro momento, volvió a interrogarlo—: Acaso, ¿tú estás interesado en los hombres, Eren? ¿Eres gay?

El estruendo del tenedor al caer sobre el plato tras resbalarse de los dedos del chico resonó de forma desagradable en el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Eren, con los ojos todavía desbordando pánico, abrió la boca, seguramente para negar aquello; pero, al parecer no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que decirle o estas simplemente se negaban a salir.

Y Levi se sintió como un puto cabrón al ver lo afectado que el chico parecía tras su interrogatorio. Inevitablemente la culpa cayó sobre él recordándole que en ningún momento fue su intención alterar de ese modo a Eren, solo deseaba saber la verdad, corroborar sus sospechas; no obstante, antes de que pudiese pensar en algo que decir para excusarse e intentar arreglar aquella mierda que había provocado por su arrebato,  oyó a este murmura por lo bajo, casi como una disculpa.

—Lo soy.

Culpa y vergüenza. Esas dos emociones tan desagradables eran las que en ese instante se reflejaban en el serio rostro de Eren, casi como si esperase que Levi se mostrase espantado o asqueado por su confirmación; quizás porque el muchacho ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir un constante rechazo por sus preferencias sexuales.

Con un poco más de resentimiento del que debería haber sentido, se preguntó si sería nuevamente el padre del mocoso el responsable de crear aquella inseguridad ante su sexualidad que claramente mostraba Eren. Él sabía de primera mano lo injusta y poco comprensiva que podía llegar a ser la propia familia con ese asunto, y Dios era testigo de que Kenny fue un completo desgraciado con él cuando, finalmente, a los dieciséis años y harto de los intento de este por enredarlo con alguna de sus chicas ya que Levi no mostraba demasiados avances por su cuenta, le confesó que no estaba para nada interesado en las mujeres porque a él le gustaban los chicos. Todavía tenía como un claro recuerdo de aquel día la cicatriz que se hizo en el antebrazo derecho al cortarse con el vidrió de un vaso reventado tras la paliza que su tío le dio en esa ocasión.

Intentando mantener a raya el profundo rencor que le provocaba el evidente dolor de Eren hacia aquellos que lo habían provocado, Levi soltó un largo suspiro y le dijo con su desganada calma habitual:

—Tch, que mierda. Supongo que eso significa que ya somos dos —cogió su taza y volvió a dar un largo sorbo del aromático líquido rojizo que ya estaba un poco tibio. Al levantar la mirada hacia el chico, encontró que Eren lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio e incredulidad; aun así, el miedo y el dolor seguían enturbiando el verdeazulado de sus iris, volviéndolos de un tono más apagado—. Oi, mocoso, deja de poner esa desagradable cara de sufrimiento. ¿Acaso estás estreñido? Que seas homosexual no es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida, créeme. Por mi trabajo he visto más mierda de la que puedes imaginar y el que te gusten los hombres, es una nimiedad comparada con otras cosas.

Pasados un par de minutos, Eren asintió. Su habitual alegría y entusiasmo seguían estando ausentes, atenuadas por aquella negatividad que parecía haberlo embargado, pero en aquel instante cuando lo miró, lucía un poco más contento, más seguro. Casi como si sus palabras hubiesen sido una absolución para él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reconoció, aunque cierto deje de duda seguía patente en su voz—. Sería genial que mi padre pensara de la misma forma. Él sigue convencido de que soy gay solo para complicarle la vida y molestarlo, algo así como una rebelión adolescente. Todavía espera que en algún momento entre en razón, tome las decisiones adecuadas y acabe por presentarle una bonita novia, ¿puedes creerlo?

Divertido, Levi lo miró enarcando ambas cejas y sonrió débilmente.

—Pues buena suerte con eso. Aunque, yo que el buen doctor, no me haría muchas ilusiones y me conformaría con la puta realidad. Eres maricón y punto, Jaeger.

Eren se rio. Queda y tímidamente en un comienzo para luego romper a reír con ganas, a carcajadas; con la alegría bullente y sincera que siempre conllevaba la liberación y la seguridad de saberse aceptado, la certeza de haber encontrado un lugar en el que encajar y al cual pertenecer; y aunque Levi era consciente de que su pequeño pedacito en el mundo había desaparecido hacía ya dos años junto a un trozo de su corazón, en ese instante, egoístamente, se sintió satisfecho de ser el responsable de haberle dado aquello al mocoso. Ser, aunque solo fuese allí y durante ese breve instante, su santuario.

Si pudiese, se dijo, hubiera deseado poder preservar aquel momento para siempre, del mismo modo en que Eren solía hacerlo con sus fotografías.

—Cuando lo dices de ese modo, pareciera que fuera muy fácil —expresó el chico pasados una minutos, desvanecida ya la risa y nuevamente jugueteando con la comida restante de su plato.

—Y claro que lo es; es jodidamente fácil una vez que lo asumes y te importa una mierda lo que piense el resto de ti —respondió con sinceridad. Sus pálidos ojos grises se encontraron con la verde mirada de Eren, completamente absorta en él, como si estuviera bebiéndose sus palabras—, pero debes ser tú el primero que deje de limitarse y juzgarse, mocoso. Confía un poco más en ti mismo. No tienes motivos para avergonzarte ni bajar la cabeza ante nadie.

Si existía algo que Levi en verdad detestaba en la vida, eso era que le diesen consejos; por muy bien intencionados que fueran, por mucho que supiese que estos eran sinceros y nacidos de la preocupación por su bienestar, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con ellos. Cada vez que alguno de sus amigos lo aconsejaba, la sombría negatividad de que todo el mundo menos él mismo sabía lo que debía hacer, como tenía que sentirse o de qué forma necesitaba actuar lo embargaba, llenándolo de desagrado; y, debido a eso, muchas veces Levi, por simple orgullo o terquedad, prefirió obviarlos y equivocarse, asegurándose a sí mismo de que aprender de sus errores era la forma más efectiva de avanzar a pesar de lo duro que podía resultar.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, se dijo con ironía mientras observaba al joven muchacho, sentado cabizbajo frente a él; soltando un motón de consejos baratos a Eren, confiando en que este lo oyese, aunque solo fuera un poco, y deseoso de que algo de todo aquello motivara al chico a cambiar para mejor; porque, aunque detestara admitirlo, a Levi le dolía como una herida ponzoñosa la poca seguridad que Eren parecía tener siempre en sí mismo, sus constantes dudas, el miedo a equivocarse que muchas veces había detectado en sus acciones o palabras, como si este siempre estuviera esperando críticas o palabras hirientes; nunca permitiéndose creer en lo maravilloso que era.

Así que por primera vez era él quien estaba en el lado que otorgaba palabras en vez de recibirlas, con la preocupación y la necesidad creciente de aceptación que esto creaba. Y mientras pensaba en si algo de todo aquello germinaría en el otro, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por todas las veces que desechó los consejos de Erwin simplemente por creer que este era molesto y extremadamente paternalista.

—Levi —lo llamó Eren de repente, haciendo que él volviese a mirarlo con atención—, sé que esto no viene al caso en este momento, pero, me preguntaba… cómo lo supiste —murmuró con cierto embarazo—. Ya sabes, el hecho de que soy gay.

Tras pensarlo durante un par de segundos, considerando que decirle, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Instinto, creo —respondió, bebiéndose lo último que quedaba de su té a pesar de que ya estaba frío—. Desde que nos conocidos hubo algunos momentos en que tuve mis dudas respecto a ti, por cosas que decías a veces o la forma en que actuabas conmigo; así que por ello asumí, de forma inconsciente, de que al igual que a mí te iban más los hombres. Aunque admito que tu jodida manera de ser en ocasiones me confundía, mocoso, y no lograba decidirme por completo si eras gay, bi o un hetero muy raro. Fue sin embargo cuando te vi con Hange la otra mañana que comencé a sospecharlo con mayor fuerza, al percatarme de que no coqueteabas con ella como sueles hacer la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo —aclaró Levi, recalcando eso último, ante lo que este, evidentemente avergonzado por su descubierto descaro, pareció encogerse en su sitio; tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta lo alto que era—. Pero realmente fue el comentario que hiciste hace poco sobre tu amiga, Annie, lo que me dio la seguridad de que mi suposición podría no estar errada, por lo que lanzarte esa pregunta era casi como una apuesta —reconoció con honestidad, y con esa misma sinceridad se atrevió a decirle lo siguiente—: Me alegra no haberme equivocado, Eren.

Un rubor furioso cubrió el rostro del muchacho al oír sus palabras, haciendo que bajara de inmediato la mirada a su plato casi vacío; sus verdes ojos, velados por sus largas pestañas oscuras, apenas se vislumbraban como una fina línea jade bajo las expresivas cejas ligeramente fruncidas en un gesto de concentración que se vio interrumpido cuando Eren, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, volvió a levantar el rostro para mirarle.

—Levi —comenzó este, todo seriedad. El rubor todavía tiñendo sus marcados pómulos y un leve temblor en la voz, como si tuviese mil palabras contenidas luchando por salir de golpe de su boca y el chico apenas supiese como mantenerlas bajo control—, sé que lo que voy a confesarte ahora podría parecerte muy repentino, porque lo es, y quiero que sepas que lo que menos deseo es arruinar nuestra reciente amistad o que te enfades por ello; te juro que no espero que nada entre nosotros cambie, solo necesito que lo sepas, porque durante estos días que no has estado aquí he pensado mucho en lo que ha significado para mí el conocerte, y me temo que por mucho que lo intente no seré capaz de seguir guardándome todo lo que siento, así que…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta, resonando de forma estridente y sin dar tregua, como si alguien se estuviese apoyando en él con saña, los distrajo con brusquedad de su conversación, rompiendo ese instante de confesión como si fuese una pompa de jabón.

Eren, pareciendo nuevamente incómodo con la situación, apartó la vista de sus acerados ojos grises, entreteniéndose en desatar la desmadejada coleta que llevaba a medio hacer para comenzar a arreglársela una vez más mientras él, soltado una retahíla de maldiciones por aquella inoportuna interrupción, se levantó de mala gana para ir a abrir.

Asesinaría al responsable de arruinar aquel ataque de sinceridad por parte del mocoso, porque dudaba que este se mostrara igual de abierto y cooperativo otra vez.

Abriendo la puerta con furia, Levi soltó un gruñido de disgusto al ver de quienes se trataba.

Hange, desde el otro lado, ataviada con vaqueros y botas negras, además de un grueso y afelpado abrigo blanco que la hacía lucir como un oso polar, le sonrió llena de infantil alegría mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello, casi estrangulándolo, al tiempo que Moblit, encogiéndose se hombros, le daba una breve sonrisa de disculpa por el demente e incontrolable comportamiento de su novia.

—¡Enano, sí que has tardado en Stohess! —Explotó su amiga llena de enérgicos reproches. Sin nada de delicadeza, esta le dio un fuerte pellizco en el costado izquierdo que seguramente le dejaría un feo cardenal. Levi la miró con ferocidad, pero Hange ni se inmutó—. ¡Me tenías preocupadísima! ¡Dijiste que solo estarías un par de días por allá y has tardado más de una semana! ¡Y ni siquiera respondías a mis llamadas ni mensajes, Levi! ¡Ya temía que Erwin te hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión y acabaras por aceptar quedarte en Stohess, dejando solo a Eren! ¡El pobre chico parecía un alma en pena por tu culpa!

Con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado emplear, Levi soltó los brazos de esta, que todavía le rodeaban el cuello, y poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos, la miró tragándose el pánico e intentando parecer amenazante.

—Cállate de una puta vez, cuatro ojos de mierda, el mocoso está aquí —le soltó en un siseo furioso, mirando de reojo tras él para asegurarse de que Eren no hubiese escuchado aquello. Para su alivio, el chico estaba llevando los platos sucios al fregadero y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Hange, evidentemente sorprendida, abrió los ojos castaños, enormes tras las gafas y una sonrisa enloquecida asomó a sus labios. Sin pedirle permiso siguiera, lo hizo a un lado y entró en su casa a toda prisa para saludar con efusiva alegría a Eren que, un poco confundido y asombrado, se vio envuelto entre los brazos de su amiga que hablaba sin parar, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de volver a verle y de lo mucho que le alegraba que las cosas entre los dos siguieran yendo tan bien. Desde la distancia, el chico lo miró con ojos implorantes, pidiéndole que lo salvara de aquel ataque verbal.

Levi no podía culparlo, a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba a Hange, la mayor parte del tiempo deseaba asesinarla para que lo dejase en paz.

—En verdad lamento mucho el que llegáramos de improviso, Levi, pero no pude contenerla en casa cuando esta mañana se enteró por Erwin de que ya estabas de regreso en Shiganshina —se disculpó Moblit, con gesto compungido y sus marrones ojos llenos de culpa. El hombre llevaba el anorak, de un azul un poco más oscuro que sus deslavados vaqueros, subido hasta el cuello y lucía el cabello castaño claro despeinado, como si el viento hubiese decidido tironearlo en diferentes direcciones, volviéndolo un completo desastre—. Ella realmente estaba muy preocupada por ti; temía que Erwin lograra convencerte de que no tomases la baja y desistieses de tu idea de quedarte un tiempo en Shiganshina, así que anoche le dejó un mensaje en la contestadora exigiéndole que te dejara marchar —explicó divertido, repitiendo lo mismo que esta acababa de contarle, aunque sin tanto drama, lo que fue un alivio—. Cuando él la llamó esta mañana para avisarle de que ya estabas de vuelta, se puso a llorar del alivio; así que por favor, no seas tan duro con ella —le pidió este, abogando como siempre por Hange y sus locas actitudes.

—Tch, tu novia es un jodido incordio. Deberías aprender a controlarla mejor, Berner —le espetó a modo de reproche, pero el otro, como siempre, solo sonrió ante sus duros comentarios, demasiado acostumbrado a la compleja relación de amistad que Levi tenía con esa mujer.

—¿Así que Eren? —le preguntó su amigo con un amago de divertida sonrisa.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y negó con un gesto de fastidio.

—No hagas caso de las tonterías que Hange dice. Solo somos amigos; prácticamente acabamos de conocernos.

—Claro, lo que tú digas, Levi —respondió Moblit, aunque su tono condescendiente dejaba claro que no creía que la relación que él tenía con su joven alumno fuese tan inocente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo con su vida amorosa, joder?

Tras invitar al otro hombre a entrar en su casa, se apresuró hacia la cocina para librar a Eren de Hange que, en ese instante, hablaba con el chico haciendo grandes aspavientos y una alegría total; y quizás, como le hizo notar antes Moblit, también un poco de alivio que suavizaba su ceño y las líneas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos.

Levi jamás imaginó que aquella simple decisión de su parte se convertiría en algo tan importante para las personas que lo rodeaban: Erwin, Hange, Moblit e incluso Eren acabaron por verse involucrados y con su vida un poco alterada ante la espera de su resolución, como si el tiempo de todos ellos se hubiese estancado en el instante de su marcha, volviendo solo a correr tras su vuelta.

Y él, que nunca creyó pertenecer a nadie más que a sí mismo, que estaba habituado a su autoimpuesta soledad, comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo equivocado que estaba: siempre les había pertenecido, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ellos también le pertenecían a él. Y mientras observaba el caos de risas y excusas y palabras sinfín que imperaba durante ese momento en la habitación, con Hange riendo alegremente mientras Moblit decía algo a Eren que asentía en consecuencia, viendo como su vacía vida parecía crecer y expandirse, enredándose con muchas otras en mayor o menor medida, Levi supo entonces que el tiempo de soledad y culpa había llegado a su fin.

Debía comenzar de nuevo. Levantarse una vez más aunque doliera, aunque asustara, porque la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

Aun así, cuando un curioso par de ojos verdeazulados tan cambiantes y vivos como el océano buscaron su mirada, Levi se dejó arrastrar por ellos y aquella sonrisa que parecía estarlo haciendo cómplice de un secreto. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dejó arrastrar por él.

Por Eren y su magia. Por Eren y su increíble forma de mostrarle un mundo mucho mejor del que él era capaz de ver por sí mismo. Por Eren que, tras entrar en su vida, le hizo pensar que quizás no estaba tan muerto como pensaba y tal vez nuevamente deseara correr el riesgo de querer a alguien, de enamorarse, aunque este le rompiese el corazón, aun sin saberlo.

Sí, Farlan siempre había tenido razón, aunque Levi también siempre odiaría admitirlo. Existían cosas por las que valía la pena el riesgo de romperse, y arriesgarse a querer a Eren, era una de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero y como siempre, a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por seguir la historia, espero que este capítulo resultara de su agrado.  
> Lo segundo, ¡lamento esta demora! Sé que el capítulo debería haber estado listo para la semana pasada, pero pasaron diversas cosas que no me permitieron concentrarme lo suficiente para acabar de escribirlo.  
> Por un lado, la semana pasada salió el último libro de Cassandra Clare, y ella, es mi reina literaria, así que reconozco que mi cabeza pasaba la mitad del tiempo leyendo el libro en mis ratos libres y pensando en él más que en mis propias historias; y, por si fuera poco, los spoilers y luego el capítulo de este mes del manga me dejaron con los ánimos un poco por el suelo, sobre todo con el personaje de Eren, así que me costó mucho obviar todo eso para poder concentrarme y escribir a gusto.  
> Y el motivo más importante de mi atraso es el que me tiene más feliz de todos, y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes. Navidad, aparte de todo lo que significa como fiestas familiares y con amigos, para mí tiene otra relevancia primordial, y eso es, los conciertos de Navidad; y cuando hablo de conciertos no significa que solo vaya a verlos, sino que más de alguna vez me toca participar de ellos, y este año por primera vez en mi vida, seré concertino. Esto ha sido algo así como mi regalo de Navidad y cumpleaños, todo junto. Estoy muy feliz y emocionada, pero esto ha significado que también he tenido muchas horas de practica para el concierto, por lo que llego a casa tarde y cansada, motivo por el que escribí esta capítulo a trozos. Así que hasta el 22 de este mes, lo más probable es que las actualizaciones se vean un poco afectadas, por lo que descontando In Focus, todas mis otras historias quedaran en pausa hasta enero.  
> En verdad espero poder tener la siguiente actualización para el miércoles 26, pero si no es así, será para el día 02 sin falta.  
> Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan y añaden a sus favoritos o alertas, siempre anima saber que la historia sigue gustando.  
> Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.
> 
> Tess.


	9. Tormenta de Verano

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 9:**

**Tormenta de Verano**

****

**_Algunas veces el dolor era como una tormenta que provenía de la nada. El más despejado de los veranos podía terminar en una tormenta. Podía terminar con relámpagos y truenos._ **

**_(Benjamín Alire Sáenz,_ ** **Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo _)_**

 

 

 

Eren, acomodando lo mejor que podía entre sus brazos los vasos de café y los muffins de nueces que había pasado a comprar esa mañana a la tienda de Hannes, llamó al timbre tres veces, como hacía siempre que visitaba a Levi. No acababa de levantar el dedo del interruptor cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Hange, como una tromba de vibrante rojo y desordenado cabello castaño, le echó los brazos al cuello mientras gritaba un estruendoso «Eren», seguida de _Ludwig_ que nada más verlo se le enredó entre las piernas y comenzó a ladrar eufórico de alegría, logrando que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y amenazando con que los tres cayesen redondos al piso si una mano fuerte no hubiera jalado de su antebrazo, estabilizándolo y apartándolo de aquel peligroso par.

—Tch, maldita cuatro ojos de mierda. Has menos escándalo y controla mejor a esa bestezuela que tienes por mascota. Los dos han estado a punto de tirar al suelo a este mocoso debilucho —protestó Levi mientras, sin soltarlo aún, lo guio hasta la sala que se hallaba agradablemente cálida en comparación al frío gélido y cortante del exterior gracias al crepitante fuego de la chimenea encendida.

Durante una fracción de segundos, Eren se sintió un poco ofendido ante aquel comentario por parte del otro sobre su estado atlético. Era cierto que no entrenaba tanto ni de manera tan constante como Levi, pero tampoco se mantenía tan mal; de hecho, ¡él realizaba mucha actividad física!

Eren estaba a punto de soltarle a Levi que de debilucho no tenía nada cuando algo en la manera en la que los tormentosos ojos grises de este lo miraron, llenos de mudas preguntas; en la forma tan posesiva en la que lo mantenía aún sujeto, como si no deseara dejarlo ir nunca más, le hicieron mantener la boca cerrada y perderse en él; en cálida emoción que pareció explotar dentro de su pecho y le hacía sentirse al mismo tiempo expectante y algo cohibido.

Desde el regreso del otro hombre a Shiganshina, cuatro días atrás, las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a cambiar poco a poco, acercándolos cada vez más. Levi, a pesar de su parco carácter y su habitual disposición a pasar mucho tiempo a solas, por una vez parecía en verdad complacido de tenerlo a su lado. No era que antes no lo hiciese, Eren lo sabía; simplemente se debía a que este intentaba ocultarlo siempre tras su fingida indiferencia. Aquel pequeño cambio en Levi le hizo a preguntarse si esa larga ausencia habría servido para que ambos valoraran todavía más la compañía del otro. Por su parte, al menos, así era.

—¡Oh, Eren! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —Se disculpó Hange con sinceridad al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella antes de seguirlos hasta la sala—. No debí asaltarte de ese modo, pero cuando Levi me dijo que probablemente serías tú para ayudar con la mudanza, me emocioné un poco. ¡Hace días que no nos vemos! —Exclamó ella, como si el no verse a diario fuera casi una tragedia, y de inmediato se dejó caer sentada en el sofá, con un muy manso _Ludwig_ echado a sus pies. Desde la tumbada posición en la que se encontraba, el perro lo observó con adoración; sus castaños y oscuros ojillos llenos de sincera alegría por volver a verlo, ante lo que él se sintió conmovido—. Dios, ¿lo que huelo ahí es café?

—Eh… sí —Eren levantó las cajas que llevaba precariamente sujetas y se las enseñó—. También hay muffins; pensé que sería una buena idea…

—Estupenda —añadió ella casi con reverencia—. Este enano me ha tenido media mañana bebiendo té y más té. Temo que en cualquier momento ese maldito brebaje comience a salirme por las orejas —se quejó, ganándose un chasquido de lengua reprobatorio por parte de Levi. Poniéndose nuevamente de pie, Hange se dirigió hacia ellos y le quitó a Eren las cajas de las manos—. Ya me encargo yo de esto —le dijo, apresurándose a llevarlas hasta la cocina para dejarlas sobre la isleta; no sin antes lanzarles a ambos una significativa mirada y una sonrisa algo burlona al pasar a su lado y notar que su amigo aún le tenía sujeto del brazo, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Percatándose también del descarado escrutinio al que la mujer acababa de someterlos, Levi decidió soltarlo y poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. De inmediato este apartó la vista, evidentemente avergonzado; escudándose en su frialdad e indiferencia habitual para no dejar entrever aquel pequeño momento de debilidad. No obstante, para él, que ya comenzaba a conocerlo mejor, aquellos detalles en su persona le resultaban en verdad adorables; tan adorables como este lucía en su enorme y desgastado suéter negro, de seguro un par de tallas más grande, y sus ajustados pantalones de chándal grises. Vestido así, con aquella ropa de trabajo, Levi le parecía casi como un niño jugando a ataviarse como un adulto. A pesar de que ya tenían un tiempo de conocerse, a Eren no dejaba de sorprenderle lo muy joven que el otro parecía a pesar de estar ya a solo un paso de la mitad de la treintena.

Dejando el bolso y la cámara sobre una de las butacas para poder quitarse el anorak, Eren soltó un silbido de admiración al ver el desastre que estaba montado en el siempre impecable comedor de Levi y también en buena parte de la sala de estar.

—Vaya que tienes cosas —comentó mientras acababa de arremangarse hasta los codos el ligero suéter negro y volver a colgarse la cámara al hombro. Al notar que la mirada de desagrado del otro estaba enfocada en un punto más abajo de su ombligo, algo apenado, Eren bajó la vista la vista a toda prisa, solo para encontrarse con que la tela verde musgo de los pantalones cargo que llevaba estaba cubierta de los oscuros pelos de _Ludwig_ que parecían haberse quedado adheridos allí cuando salió a recibirlo. Con razón Levi parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

De inmediato comenzó a sacudírselos. Con este y su TOC era mejor evitar problemas.

—Tch, no me lo recuerdes, mocoso. Además, no puedo dejar de sentirme como una mierda por hacerte gastar uno de tus días de vacaciones de este modo, mocoso —masculló Levi por lo bajo, levantando a penas la vista para observarlo entre sus oscuras pestañas—. Te dije que Hange y Moblit vendrían a ayudarme y que no era necesario que vinieras.

—Lo sé, pero yo quería hacerlo; así que no hay nada por lo que debas sentirte responsable, Levi. Es mi decisión, no tuya —le dijo con determinación. Eren sonrió un poco, sabedor de que con aquel gesto tendría más posibilidades de lograr convencerlo que con su testarudez—. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer aparte de quedarme vagueando en casa.

A pesar de que aquella era una mentira a medias, decidió no sentirse demasiado culpable por ello. En una ocasión, cuando tenía once años, las vacaciones de verano que su familia tenía planeadas fuera de la ciudad se vieron suspendidas de forma abrupta ya que Mikasa tuvo que ser operada de manera urgente a causa de una apendicitis. Eren, por supuesto, se había enfadado mucho, terriblemente con su hermana, protestando y llorando a más no poder; sin embargo, su madre le explicó que muchas veces en la vida existían momentos en los que los planes debían modificarse aunque uno no lo desease, y que por lo general estos pequeños cambios siempre eran para mejor, porque algo en verdad importante esperaba tras ellos. Por aquel entonces él jamás fue capaz de comprenderlo ni aceptarlo del todo, pero ahora, nueve años después, estaba convencido de que su progenitora siempre había tenido razón.

Antes de que Levi siquiera tuviese una importancia real en su vida, Eren, tras recibir la invitación de Moblit para participar en la exposición, planeó utilizar lo mejor posible las tres semanas que la universidad le otorgaba de vacaciones por las fiestas para fotografiar todo lo que pudiese, esperanzado en conseguir de ese modo alguna buena fotografía que lo dejara satisfecho y valiera para presentarla en la muestra. No obstante, cuando el día anterior el otro hombre le comentó que probablemente no podrían verse durante un par de días ya que a la mañana siguiente llegaría el camión de la mudanza con algunas de sus cosas desde Stohess y estaría un poco liado con el arreglo de la casa, sin pensárselo dos veces, Eren se ofreció a ayudarlo. Por supuesto que Levi se negó, alegando que no era justo hacerle gastar su escaso tiempo libre de ese modo; pero, tras unos cuantos e insistentes ruegos de su parte, este acabó por aceptar.

Que ahora Levi se sintiese culpable solo por haber cedido a sus deseos egoístas le sabía un poco mal, pero no iba a arrepentirse por eso. No podía hacerlo.

Tras lo mucho que sufrió por su ausencia de este, Eren luchó por tragarse de una vez toda su inseguridad y hacer caso a los consejos de sus amigos, meditando larga y detenidamente sobre sus sentimientos por Levi, llegando a la misma conclusión que ya sospechaba con anterioridad: se estaba enamorando de él. Y aunque aquella revelación podría parecer algo bonito, no lo era; por el contrario, resultaba aterradora. Aun así, había decidido que ya no seguiría desperdiciando el tiempo ni las oportunidades que se le presentaran; solo necesitaba armarse de valor y arriesgarse un poco, aunque todavía no tuviese ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar a hacerlo.

Por el momento, pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Levi era el primer paso en su inocente e inexperto intento de conquista. Además, la pequeña revelación de este sobre su sexualidad la había dado a Eren la confianza necesaria para creer que su  sueño no era tan inalcanzable después de todo. Quizás, en un futuro, el otro hombre pudiese llegar a corresponderle.

Como si parte de sus pensamientos se hubieran escapado de su cabeza y fueran completamente visibles, Levi lo observó con silencioso detenimiento unos cuantos segundos; afilando su gris mirada y frunciendo los delgados labios en una pálida línea que se camuflaba casi a la perfección con su piel nívea.

—¿Acaso no tienes fotografías que tomar, mocoso? ¿No se supone que debes prepararte para una importante exposición a comienzos de marzo? —Le recordó este muy serio, dejando en evidencia su falta—. Te estás volviendo un auténtico vago, Jaeger.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Eren se rio con ganas. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la increíble capacidad que parecía tener Levi para ver a través de él, descubriendo siempre la verdad que muchas veces se escondía tras sus acciones o sus palabras.

Desde la cocina, donde se encontraba disponiendo todo sobre la inmaculada isleta de mármol gris, Hange les lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad; pero, tras la frialdad con la que Levi la observó en respuesta, esta negó con un gesto de la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado ante el evidete malhumor de su amigo, volviendo de inmediato a concentrarse en su trabajo y en _Ludwig_ que de vez en cuando pedía su atención.

—Lo sé, lo sé; no es necesario que me regañes. Sin embargo, en mi defensa diré que hoy no me apetecía salir, por lo que preferí pasar el día contigo. Además, para tomar buenas fotografías no basta solo con tener ganas, Levi, sino que también es necesario contar con la inspiración adecuada —aclaró—. Quizás debería llevarte conmigo la próxima vez que salga de excursión, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gusta la idea? Conozco un montón de sitios que te encantarían —le dijo entusiasmado, alzando las cejas sugerentemente, de forma juguetona; aunque en el fondo Eren deseaba que este le siguiera el juego y dijese que sí. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de llevar a Levi en alguna de sus pequeñas escapadas; aquellas en las que el mundo a su alrededor parecía difuminarse y todos sus problemas y miedos dejaban de existir para fundirse solo en el asombro que le producía lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Qué tipo de escenarios, se preguntó con curiosidad, podría ver si este estaba a su lado?

Un murmullo mezclado con gruñidos bajos e inteligibles fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta mientras el otro enfilaba rumbo a la cocina, pero a Eren le bastó de momento, divertido por aquel huraño comportamiento. Al mirar una vez más a su alrededor, comprendió que, seguramente, parte del malhumor que Levi mostraba esa mañana se debiera al caótico desastre que parecía reinar por toda la primera planta de la casa, donde cajas de distintos tamaños se apilaban unas sobre otras y se hallaban desperdigadas por todas partes sin ningún orden aparente, volviendo el pulcro y sagrado espacio de aquel hombre en un desastre campal.

—El camión de la mudanza se marchó apenas unos quince minutos antes de que tú llegaras —explicó Hange, que en ese momento se entretenía en colocar los muffins en un plato, al percatarse hacia donde estaba dirigida su atención—, así que has llegado justo a tiempo para calmar a este enano gruñón. Vieras como se puso cuando entró en la sala y se dio cuenta del caos que habían montado los chicos —le dijo ella, soltando una carcajada y ganándose una mirada de profundo odio por parte de Levi.

—Podrían haberlo hecho mejor. Les pedí que acomodaran las cosas en cierto orden para que luego fuera más fácil disponer de ellas, pero al parecer les jode demasiado acatar las órdenes más simples —este frunció los labios en señal de muda desaprobación y, a pesar de no gustarle demasiado, tomó uno de los vasos de cappuccino que Eren había llevado y le dio un sorbo. Le miró con sus afilados ojos entrecerrados—. Mierda. Esto está condenadamente dulce, mocoso.

—Cuando te pregunté esta mañana por mensaje que preferías, me dijiste que cualquier cosa estaba bien para ti —le recordó Eren, inocentemente, mientras tomaba otro de los cuatro vasos y bebía a su vez—. Además, un poco de azúcar no te vendrá mal para recuperar energías; tenemos una larga jornada por delante, ¿no?

—Lo más probable es que este «poco de azúcar» me provocará diabetes y una muerte prematura —protestó Levi, pero aun así volvió a beber un corto trago de aquel brebaje, seguido de una mueca de pura repulsión ante la que él no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando el otro le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, Eren intentó disimular su falta tras un repentino ataque de tos mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los taburetes.

Hange, que ya estaba sentada y acodada sobre la isleta, desayunando, soltó una especie de gritito ahogado mientras intentaba tragar a toda prisa el generoso trozo de muffin que acababa de echarse a la boca.

—¡Lo había olvidado por completo! —soltó ella cuando pudo volver a hablar—. ¡Levi está de cumpleaños en una semana!

Eren, que también estaba comiendo su pastelillo a pequeños trozos, miró lleno de sorpresa al aludido que, todavía bebiendo su café, parecía estar deseando esfumarse de allí.

—¿Estás de cumpleaños el veinticinco? ¿Para Navidad? —Le preguntó a este, lleno de incredulidad; sintiéndose un poco tonto por no haber estado al tanto de algo tan importante como eso—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no tiene importancia —gruñó Levi.

—Porque es un amargado —le dijo Hange al mismo tiempo, contraatacando—. Odia la Navidad y detesta que celebremos su cumpleaños; pero este año lo haremos de todos modos, aunque él no quiera. Erwin, Mike, Isabel y otros amigos vendrán especialmente a verle, así que el veinticuatro en la noche haremos una gran fiesta aquí. Por supuesto, tú también estás invitado Eren. Vendrás, ¿cierto?

Su primer impulso, el que estaba guiado por lo que en verdad deseaba, fue decir inmediatamente que sí, que por supuesto asistiría, que se moría de ganas por pasar aquel importante día junto a Levi; no obstante, el peso de sus propias obligaciones familiares, de las cuales no podía escapar por mucho que lo anhelara, se impuso sobre él como una pesada carga, recordándole la dura y amarga realidad.

Levi, al que ya había hablado con anterioridad sobre lo muy estricta que era su madre en lo referente al hecho de que tanto su hermana Mikasa como él debían pasar Navidad junto a la familia, salió en su ayuda antes de que Eren siquiera pudiese buscar una excusa creíble que ofrecerle a Hange.

—Deja de molestar al mocoso, cuatro ojos de mierda; el chico ya tiene planes para ese día. Además, no quiero una jodida fiesta en mi casa. Después dejan todo hecho un asqueroso desastre. Es un dolor en el culo.

Obviando las protestas de su amigo, los castaños ojos de esta se clavaron en él, buscando una confirmación a lo que Levi acababa de decir, como si no pudiese creérselo del todo hasta que lo oyera de los propios labios de Eren.

Sonriendo compungidamente, lamentándolo en exceso, él negó con un gesto lleno de pesar.

—Lo siento, pero lo que Levi ha dicho es verdad. Mi hermana y su novio regresan a Shiganshina por las fiestas y debo cenar con mi familia ese día. Mi madre… mis padres, bueno, ellos son un poco intransigentes en ese sentido.

Durante una pequeña fracción de tiempo, unos breves segundos, Eren temió que esta fuese a protestar. Hange, siempre tan risueña y alegre, frunció el ceño, logrando que sus morenos rasgos se acentuaran debido al disgusto. Tras las gafas de montura metálica, sus cálidos ojos castaños se entrecerraron y abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo; sin embargo, una breve mirada de Levi bastó para que ella cambiara de opinión y asintiera en señal de aceptación, aunque con bastante desgana.

—Supongo que en ese caso no hay nada que se pueda hacer —le dijo esta, soltando un pesado suspiro de desilusión; pero, a los pocos segundos, un nuevo brillo de desquiciada alegría pareció iluminar su semblante—. ¿Y si nos reunimos al día siguiente para almorzar todos juntos? —les preguntó, esperanzada—. Erwin me ha dicho que se muere de ganas por conocerte, Eren; y seguro que Mike también. Además, cuando tú estás presente, Levi se comporta mucho mejor y eso siempre es un punto a favor. Venga, di que sí —le suplicó Hange, juntando ambas manos frente a su rostro, a modo de enfatizar su ruego—. Estoy segura de que los chicos te agradaran.

Antes de atreverse a darle una respuesta, buscó con la mirada de Levi, inseguro en si aceptar aquella propuesta o no; sin embargo, por una vez este simplemente se encogió de hombros, resignado, dejando que fuese él quien tomara tan importante decisión.

Eren no pudo evitar sentir como si con aquello ambos lo estuviesen poniendo a prueba… y estaba aterrado ante la idea de fallar.

Desde el regreso de Levi a Shiganshina y su arrebatado, desastroso y fallido intento de confesión, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado bastante entre ellos y él, esperanzadamente, quería pensar que era para mejor. Además, durante los pasados días, Levi había comenzado a mostrarse un poco más abierto y menos a la defensiva cuando estaban a solas, contándole durante sus largos paseos matutinos por la playa alguna que otra cosa sobre su vida en Stohess y pareciendo más dispuesto a dejarlo invadir su espacio.

Eren no era tan ingenuo para creer que esos pequeñas cambios por si solos bastarían para que tuviese una oportunidad con él, una oportunidad real y verdadera para intentar conquistarlo, al menos; pero sí sabía que era un principio. Levi Ackerman era un hombre de muros impenetrables, y que este se mostrara dispuesto a dejarle traspasar aunque fuera solo uno de ellos, ya era algo importante.

Aun así, arriesgarse a franquear una más de aquellas barreras de «alto» que parecían rodear a aquel hombre era una tentación tan grande como peligrosa. Eren realmente deseaba conocer a los amigos de Levi, adentrarse un poco más en su vida, en su pasado; descubrir qué cosas le gustaban y que era lo que esperaba del incierto futuro; deseaba saber si él mismo podría formar para de su presente, o por lo menos intentarlo. Sí, en verdad eran muchas las cosas sobre este que él ansiaba conocer, que esperaba poder llegar a decirle algún día; pero, sobre todo, Eren temía que Levi se sintiera incómodo con ello y, que ese pequeño paso, en vez de ser beneficioso para su precaria relación de acercamiento, solo sirviera para hacerla retroceder un poco más.

El timbre de la puerta lo salvó de darle a Hange, que lo miraba expectante, la respuesta afirmativa que seguramente esperaba. Esta se levantó de un salto del taburete mientras les explicaba a toda prisa que ese debía ser Moblit que llegaba con su encargo y que iría a ayudarlo.

El cálido peso del negro hocico de _Ludwig_ sobre su rodilla lo distrajo durante un momento mientras tomaba un trozo de su muffin y se lo daba al perro, logrando que Levi chasquera la lengua en señal reprobatoria por malacostumbrarlo de ese modo, logrando que él se riera bajito.

—Puedes venir si quieres.

Eren levantó la vista sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes buscaron con ansiedad los grises de Levi, pero este, como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada importante, parecía concentrado en beber de su vaso de café y mirar hacia la puerta de entrada donde Hange había desaparecido hacia un momento.

—¿Quieres que venga al almuerzo? —le preguntó con inseguridad, sintiendo el corazón acelerado y la boca seca a causa de los nervios. El can tironeó suavemente de la pernera de sus pantalones para que lo siguiera alimentando, pero él solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza—. Hange ha dicho que tus amigos estarán allí y eso significará que acabaré conociéndolos y… bueno, ya sabes como soy… y si eso a ti te incomoda o si te sientes presionado o si-

—Oi, Eren, respira. Basta, está bien —le dijo Levi con firme amabilidad, deteniendo su nerviosa diatriba de inseguridades y dudas—. Si quieres hacerlo, ven. Solo es una puta comida; no tiene importancia.

—Pero Erwin…Tus amigos…

Como si considerar todo aquello fuese suficiente para hacerle perder la poca paciencia que poseía, Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro cargado de exasperación. Una de sus manos vagó hacia su nuca, perdiéndose en la zona rapada bajo su cabello negro y frotando esta con vigor un par de veces, como si de ese modo pudiese librarse de la tensión que seguramente lo embargaba. Eren, todavía inseguro, lo observó hacer mientras se mordía de manera nerviosa el labio inferior.

—En ese caso, tu misión será mantenerme a salvo de esos idiotas. Te aseguro que, una vez que los conozcas, comprenderás por qué prefiero mantenerme alejado de ellos. Son un auténtico dolor en el culo.

A pesar de que aquella palabras sonaban duras y cualquiera podría haberlas malinterpretado, algo en la forma en que Levi lo dijo, en sus gestos, muchos más expresivos que de costumbre y mucho menos severos, le dejaron claro a Eren de que su reticencia a verlos y a estar con ellos solo era una bien ensayada farsa. Para aquel hombre tan acostumbrado a la soledad, todos esos «molestos» amigos eran importantes, en verdad muy valiosos; tal vez incluso, una de las cosas más precisadas de su vida; por ese motivo, que Levi decidiera compartir aquel pedacito de su vida con él, llenó a Eren de un cálido sentimiento de aceptación y cariño que, inevitablemente, pareció atarlo todavía más al otro hombre y a la peligrosa atracción que este ejercía sobre él.

—Vendré —murmuró, notando como, a pensar de su felicidad, la vergüenza lo embargaba un poco, coloreando y calentando sus mejillas. Armándose de valor y de más determinación de la que en realidad sentía, dejando el sentido común de lado, sin importarle todos los problemas que eso podría acarrearle luego, le dijo a Levi a modo de arrebatada promesa—: Y también vendré a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Seré el primero en hacerlo.

Una emoción indefinida que parecía mezclarse entre la incredulidad, la sorpresa, el pánico y el anhelo, embargó el habitualmente inexpresivo rostro de Levi, tornando sus claros ojos grises en un color más oscuro y azulado, más cálido y alcanzable. Un par de ojos que Eren se moría por plasmar en una imagen, por perderse en su hechizo. Si tan solo pudiera…

El ligero calor que desprendía el contacto de la pálida mano de Levi sobre la suya, un poco más grande, lo volvió de golpe a la realidad. Pestañeó un par de veces, confundido, pero fue al percatarse de que sujetaba la correa de la cámara que llevaba colgada al hombro que comprendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer, nuevamente: fotografiarlo sin pensar, sin detenerse a meditar si eso era correcto o no.

Eren se sintió horriblemente avergonzado y culpable.

—Levi, yo…

—Oi, Jaeger; ya conoces las reglas. Nada de tomarme fotografías a menos que estés dispuesto a dar el pago —le recordó este con firmeza, pero en su tono no había enfado ni críticas, simplemente una advertencia que sonaba vacía y carente de su anterior intensidad; casi como si Levi estuviese resignado a que él no obedeciera sus normas; como si incluso lo esperara y no le molestará del todo.

Y Eren se sintió profundamente agradecido de ello.

—¿O me dejarás sin dientes de una patada? —le preguntó, bromeando un poco y ganándose un esbozo de sonrisa por parte del otro—. Annie ya me advirtió de que no te haga enfadar porque eres peligroso, Ackerman.

—Exacto, mocoso. Harías bien en no olvidarlo.

De inmediato Levi fue a soltarle, pero, siendo un poco más rápido que él, Eren logró entrelazar las manos de ambos hasta formar un cálido enredo de dedos y palmas; obligándolo de esa forma a quedarse así un poco más y a que, finalmente, este lo mirara a los ojos, conectándolos de aquel modo extraño y especial en el que ambos parecían encajar siempre tan bien, casi como si el destino hubiese decidido que debía ser así, que tenían que estar juntos. Por el momento, a él le bastaba con eso, no pedía más: una leve caricia, un breve momento compartido y mudas palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas para ser entendidas. Por ahora, Eren no le exigiría más a Levi, con aquello le era suficiente.

Rompiendo el momento como solo él podía hacer, _Ludwig_ , ladrando contento, salió disparado hacia la puerta a recibir a Moblit que acababa de entrar junto a Hange, ambos cargando un par de cajas que parecían contener una vasta cantidad de comida y verduras.

Eren vio a Levi rodar los ojos y chistar en desaprobación, soltando finalmente su mano y poniéndose de pie en un movimiento lánguido y fluido, quedando un poco más alto que él y obligándolo a levantar la vista para poder mirarle.

—Ya lo has prometido, mocoso; así que estaré esperando —le soltó de repente, tirando sin demasiada delicadeza de uno de los cortos mechones castaños que escapaban del amarre de la coleta y caían por su frente.

Levi, ignorando a propósito su evidente confusión, pasó a su lado para dirigirse a ayudar a sus amigos que en ese momento lo llamaban animadamente.

Todavía desconcertado por sus palabras, Eren lo observó quitarle bruscamente a Hange la caja con comida que esta cargaba, mientras la regañaba por decidir sobre su alimentación y forma de vida; a la vez que su amiga enumeraba a toda voz las infinitas carencias de Levi y el por qué ella se veía en la obligación de actuar de esa forma, movida por su enorme preocupación por él y su bienestar.

Poco a poco la compresión y el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras comenzaron a tomar forma en su cabeza, llenando su corazón de una alegría y expectación que no había sentido desde hacía años.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eren en verdad estaba ansioso porque llegara Navidad.

 

——o——

 

—Creo que esta es la última —dijo Eren, depositando a los pies de Hange una pesada caja llena con libros que correspondían a la planta superior, junto a otras siete cajas igual de voluminosas y pesadas que ambos ya se habían encargado de subir mientras Levi y Moblit terminaban de separar las restantes en el primer piso, determinando en qué habitación debían ir antes de comenzar a desembalar; un trabajo de meticuloso orden que el otro hombre se negó rotundamente a dejar en manos de su caótica amiga.

Ahora, contemplando el desastre que la mujer había provocado allí, con las cajas medio abiertas a sus pies, escupiendo libros por todo el lugar y creando un absoluto desorden, él no pudo más que encontrarle razón a Levi. Este se pondría loco de furia cuando viera todo eso.

En un principio Eren, queriendo ser productivo y no molestar demasiado con su autoimpuesta presencia en casa del otro, pensó en hacer solo aquel trabajo; no obstante, cuando él se lo estaba proponiendo a Levi, Hange intervino, ofreciéndose de inmediato a ayudarle. Por supuesto que ambos se negaron en el acto; Levi porque no confiaba en ella y temía una catástrofe si dejaba aquella tarea en sus manos y Eren porque, a pesar de todo, Hange seguía siendo una chica a sus ojos y cargar todo aquello escaleras arriba resultaría una labor de mucho esfuerzo físico. Él realmente estaba intentando ser considerado con ella, pero, nada más abrir la boca y explicarle su motivo, Hange, testaruda como pocas veces la había visto, arguyó que no era necesario subestimarla solo por el hecho de ser mujer, ya que ella era muy capaz de acarrear aquellos pesados bultos sin problema; y Eren, más que acostumbrado a ceder ante féminas llevadas a sus ideas, simplemente la dejó hacer a pesar de las protestas de Levi. Lo último que le apetecía era enfrascarse en una discusión de la que jamás saldría victorioso.

—¡Oh, demonios! Creo que me he destrozado de manera irreparable los lumbares inferiores —protestó Hange mientras, con gesto de dolor, masajeaba dicha zona, dejando escapar un largo suspiro en el proceso—. Y lo peor de todo es que temo que esta solo sea una pequeña parte de los libros que ese maldito enano en realidad tiene —señaló, dejándose caer sentada en el piso y recargando la espalda sobre uno de los estantes de libros a medio llenar—. El día de su regreso, Levi me confesó que su decisión de retornar a Shiganshina fue tan imprevista que solo tuvo tiempo de empacar lo imprescindible.

Eren, con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza en un intento de estirarse para desentumecer sus adoloridos hombros, dirigió de inmediato su verde mirada hacia ella.

A pesar de que él mismo se cuestionó en más de una ocasión el que Levi en verdad regresara, sobre todo al contemplar los días pasar inexorables y notar como el silencio y la distancia entre ambos parecían aumentar de manera alarmante, las palabras de Hange, confirmando sus oscuras sospechas, resultaron tan certeras a la hora de herirlo como una estocada al corazón.

Eren, como tantas otras veces durante los últimos años, intentó disimular como en verdad se sentía frente a esta. Respiró profundo y relajó sus tensos hombros, a la vez que se esforzaba en distender el gesto ceñudo que sabía predominaba en su rostro; probó a sonreír un poco para relajar el ambiente, pero por una vez le fue imposible. Su corazón parecía descontrolado y muy vivo, estrujándose con saña dentro de su pecho y comenzando a dolor de un modo en el que hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

—¿Es que Levi no pensaba regresar? ¿Iba a quedarse en Stohess? —logró preguntar finalmente. Su propia voz le sonó tan patética y rota, tan parecida a un ruego, que se odió de forma mental por ello.

Una emoción extraña cruzó el rostro de Hange, algo así como entendimiento entremezclado con arrepentimiento; pero esta desapareció tan rápido como había surgido, haciendo incluso dudar a Eren de que hubiese sido real.

En su lugar, la mujer adoptó una especie de semblante sereno y comprensivo, casi maternal. Sus ojos castaños lo observaron suave y evaluativamente, con cariño; y quizás fue eso lo que acabó por convencerlo, a pesar de su reticencia inicial, de sentarse a su lado cuando esta dio un par de palmaditas en el espacio de suelo libre junto a ella.

Durante un par de minutos ambos se quedaron sentados allí, hombro junto a hombro y compartiendo el silencio.

Eren, notando como la peligrosa angustia amenazaba por embargarlo en cualquier momento, burbujeándole bajo la piel, en el alma, se esforzó en respirar profundo y despacio, concentrando su atención en las desgastadas punteras de sus deportivas negras, las cuales superaban por unos buenos centímetros a las largas piernas de Hange, enfundadas en unos deslavados vaqueros grises y rematadas por un par de bajos botines rojos, del mismo color que su amplio suéter de lana trenzado.

Al sentir que las manos comenzaban a temblarle un poco, entrelazó ambas sobre su regazo, advirtiendo con pánico lo frías que las tenía y como empezaban a entumecérsele con rapidez a pesar de que el ambiente estaba agradablemente caldeado debido al fuego de la chimenea.

¡Dios, estaba comenzando a acusar los síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad!

Casi al borde del miedo, Eren recordó que se había dejado la medicación en casa porque no creyó que fuese a necesitarla esa mañana; y ahora, aunque llamara a Armin para que se la llevara y fuese a recogerlo, este se demoraría por lo menos media hora en llegar allí.

—¿Eren…? ¿Te sientes mal? —Oyó preguntar a Hange a la distancia, como si esta se hallara en un mundo muy diferente al suyo, fuera de la realidad—. Estás demasiado pálido… Espera un minuto, llamaré a Levi.

Si Levi lo veía así… si Levi llegaba a descubrir esa parte de él…

Sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, la sujetó de la mano, impidiéndole levantarse y negando con un gesto apenas perceptible, que le costó un enorme esfuerzo, cuando está lo miró, asustada.

Hubiese deseado explicarse, en verdad intentó hacerlo; pero las palabras parecían incapaces de formarse y salir de sus labios, eran como el humo, etéreas e intangibles; eran nada…

—Venga, Eren; tranquilízate. Levanta un poco las rodillas, ahora baja la cabeza —lo instó Hange, apoyando suavemente una mano sobre su nuca desnuda e inclinándolo un poco hacia adelante, hasta que su frente rozó la suave tela de sus pantalones cargo para posarse allí—. Eso es, buen chico. Ahora, respira despacio, despacio; exhala. Vuelve a respirar, vamos, una vez más.

Durante un tiempo que él fue incapaz de determinar en realidad, ya que podrían haber sido tanto minutos como horas, repitieron aquel proceso una vez tras otra; con Hange hablándole de manera pausada y sedosa y con Eren obedeciendo sus órdenes. Cuando finalmente los desagradables síntomas y la sensación de angustia que le partía el pecho comenzaron a remitir, fue la vergüenza y el terror al haber sido descubierto en esa situación quienes ocuparon su lugar; sin embargo, aquella mujer no se mostró sorprendida en lo absoluto y, para su sorpresa, acarició su cabeza del mismo modo que solía hacer su madre con él cuando todavía era un niño que necesitaba consuelo.

Increíblemente, aquel simple gesto bastó para tranquilizarle más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Eren tras abrir la boca, pero fue incapaz de encontrar una explicación o una excusa plausible para su comportamiento y descontrol. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Hange que el terror ante la perspectiva de perder a Levi había acabado por desestabilizar su precaria estabilidad? Ella era la mejor amiga de este, y seguramente iba a acabar por contarle sobre aquel patético episodio del que él era protagonista, porque era lo más lógico, ¿cierto? Aun así, la perspectiva de que Levi se enterara de esa forma sobre su problema seguía pareciéndole dolorosa.

—¿Tienes que medicarte? —le preguntó ella, solicita—. ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? Moblit me ha contado que tu padre es médico, si quieres que me contacte con él…

Eren negó con vehemencia, mortificado a más no poder. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que su padre se enterara de aquello; los recuerdos de las largas charlas que los dos habían mantenido sobre su problema aun le escocían. Dios, como le hubiese gustado morirse de una buena vez.

—Ya… estoy bien, Hange, de verdad; por favor, no te preocupes. Agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, pero te aseguro que esto no suele ocurrirme a menudo. Durante el último año los ataques han ido remitiendo y son más esporádicos, por lo que generalmente soy capaz de controlarlos bastante bien y ya no necesito de medicación constante —le aseguró, intentando tranquilizarla con sus palabras. Al percatarse de que esta asentía un poco más convencida, Eren decidió arriesgarse, y abordar el asunto que más le preocupaba de momento. Armándose de valor, le dijo—: Hange, sé que lo que voy a pedirte te parecerá un poco extraño y, de seguro, bastante egoísta, pero… preferiría que no le contases nada de lo ocurrido a Levi, por favor. No he tenido oportunidad de hablarle de esto y… Por favor —terminó de mascullar, tragándose a duras penas el miedo. Prácticamente implorándole a esta con la mirada que accedería a guardar su secreto.

Una vez más un pesado e incómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos. Un silencio cargado de tensión y miedo y miles de interrogantes y mudas suplicas. Eren casi era capaz de sentir de forma física el peso que este generaba sobre ambos, asfixiándolos lentamente. Era tan angustiante…

Buscando un poco de alivio, juntó sus manos y volvió a juguetear con sus dedos, tamborileando unos con otros en un ritmo acompasado dentro de su cabeza. Eren hubiese dado cualquier cosas por tener en ese momento su cámara, pero la había dejado en la planta inferior junto al resto de sus cosas; sabía que un par de fotografías habrían ayudado a acabar con toda aquella ansiedad de golpe.

Un par de minutos después, oyó a Hange soltar un audible suspiro de resignación al tiempo que esta se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia la pequeña cocina-bar que allí se encontraba. A través del cielo gris que se vislumbraba a lo largo de los amplios ventanales que daban hacia la costa, la alta y esbelta figura de la chica pareció bañarse de un tinte claro y traslúcido, haciéndola resaltar como una roja mancha de tinta en un lienzo en blanco puro. Para Eren, aquella resultó una imagen muy bella que de cierta forma le otorgó tranquilidad.

Cuando Hange regresó a su lado, levantó una vez más el rostro para verla mientras ella le tendía un vaso de agua que él agradeció con un gesto. El fresco líquido estaba frío, chocando de forma violenta contra sus sentidos, pero por eso mismo un par de largos tragos bastaron para alejar los últimos vestigios de su angustia. Volvía a sentirse como el mismo Eren de siempre, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si eso era o no una mejora.

En aquel silencio roto solo por el ligero crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y los amortiguados murmullos de la plática que Levi y Moblit parecían sostener en la primera planta, el desacompasado latir de su propio corazón le resultaba ridículamente audible. Se preguntó, con verdadero interés, si Hange también sería capaz de oírlo o si aquello era otro producto de su exacerbada imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, pero antes de ser capaz de abrir la boca para preguntárselo, está comenzó a hablar de golpe, sorprendiéndolo:

—Hasta hace cosa de un año, más o menos, Levi solía tener pesadillas.

Eren la miró desconcertado; sus ojos verdes llenos de incomprensión.

—Bueno… ¿no las tenemos todos? —inquirió, inseguro; intentando no darle mayor importancia a esa pequeña infidencia. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si los sueños del otro hombre serían tan desgastantes y aterradores como a veces lo eran los suyos.

A modo de respuesta, Hange simplemente volvió a sentarse a su lado y, como si recordara algo doloroso, fijó su atención en una de las tantas cajas abiertas que acababan de subir.

—No eran pesadillas normales, Eren. Eran ataques horribles de ellas; una tras otra, noche tras noche. Se despertaba gritando, sudando a mares y con la respiración tan errática que durante minutos le costaba tranquilizarse lo suficiente para volver a respirar con normalidad. Durante esos ataques Levi parecía completamente absorto en ese otro mundo y más de una vez temí que fuera a morir a causa del estrés y la angustia que la culpa y el dolor le generaban —reconoció esta; un enorme dolor contenido en cada una de sus palabras—. Durante meses Erwin y yo nos turnamos para quedarnos con él durante las noches, a pesar de sus protestas; y solo fue gracias al enorme deseo que tenía por librarse de nosotros que comenzó a tomar la medicación que le prescribieron, pero ni aun así lograba dormir más que un par de horas al día, como mucho; aunque ese maldito enano siempre ha considerado su descanso casi como una trivialidad prescindible —le dijo con el mismo tono de enfado y exasperación que siempre utilizaba cuando regañaba a su amigo por ello—. No cuida lo suficiente de sí mismo, aunque supongo que eso es algo de lo que ya te has percatado, ¿no? —acotó ella, guiñándole juguetonamente un ojo, pero esa vez Eren fue incapaz de seguirle el juego.

Una parte de él, quizás la más juiciosa, sentía que aquella revelación sobre Levi por parte de Hange era una invasión directa a su intimidad, a un pasado que este no estaba dispuesto de revelarle aún, y Eren comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía eso, lo aterrador y perturbador que podía resultar saberte expuesto de ese modo. Le hubiese gustado poder retroceder en el tiempo y frenar a Hange antes de que ella le hablara sobre todo aquello, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Además, por otro lado, también era capaz de entender que la verdadera motivación de esta era hacerle ver que él no era el único que tenía un pasado difícil; que del mismo modo que Eren era un ser que estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices, de pedazos incompletos, Levi no era mucho mejor que él.

A pesar que desde su primer encuentro cara a cara siempre se había preguntado si el destino sería el principal responsable de que los dos llegasen a conocerse y de su acercamiento, Eren no pudo evitar pensar en si aquel invisible desastre de fragmentos quebrados que parecían ser ambos sería el verdadero precursor de que encajasen tan bien. Tal vez por eso mismo Levi y él eran capaces de entenderse, de comprenderse, como si de algún modo sus almas dañadas se hubieran buscado y reconocido entre miles. Aquel pensamiento, a pesar de lo terrible y doloroso que parecía, también resultaba bonito de algún modo extraño y retorcido.

—Eren, no te estoy contando todo esto para que te sientas en la obligación de sincerarte conmigo —le aclaró Hange con amabilidad, retomando nuevamente aquella plática—. No es mi primera vez viendo a alguien pasar por un ataque de ansiedad, así que soy capaz de reconocer uno cuando lo veo; pero no voy a exigirte que me expliques los motivos que te han llevado a tenerlo hoy ni voy a juzgarte por eso, y sobre todo, no se lo contaré a Levi. Estoy segura de que cuando sientas que ha llegado el momento adecuado, lo harás tú mismo.

Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como si el peso del mundo hubiese caído sobre sus hombros, echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpear suavemente contra el estante y se quedó así, aliviado al saber que su pequeño y oscuro secreto seguía estando a salvo por ahora.

—Ese momento podría no llegar nunca —le dijo en respuesta a esta a modo de broma; no obstante, un leve dejo de verdad velaba sus palabras. Eren estaba seguro de que Hange también había sido capaz de percibirlo.

—Eso es algo que te corresponde decidir a ti —insistió ella—, pero confío en que llegará el día en que quieras hacerlo; porque, por algún milagro que no logro llegar a comprender del todo, ese enano gruñón y testarudo en verdad te importa, ¿no es así?

Como la mayoría de las veces en que se sentía vulnerable y descubierto, el primer impulso de Eren fue negar aquello de inmediato, escudando sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Levi en la sombra de una amistad creciente; pero, se preguntó, ¿esa pequeña mentira serviría de algo con aquella astuta mujer?

Lo dudaba.

El conocer personalmente a Hange Zoë, después de todo lo que Levi le había contado sobre ella, fue en verdad una sorpresa para él. Eren sabía por este que aquella mujer era una criatura enérgica y muy lista y terriblemente entrometida y llevada a sus ideas, según el otro hombre; pero nada de aquello lo preparó para lo que esta era en realidad. Hange, sin lugar a dudas, era muchas cosas, y casi todas ellas llevadas al extremo; pero, a sus ojos, esta era sobre todo, una amiga incondicional. Una amiga para la que el bienestar de Levi era una prioridad.

Y quizás por ese motivo, ella le agradaba, se dijo Eren. Él también tenía buenos amigos y sabía lo valiosos e importantes que estos podían llegar a ser.

—Creo… que en verdad me gusta —reconoció finalmente, ganándose un par de palmadas en el muslo por parte de la mujer que le sonrió con suavidad. Tomando una decisión de todo o nada, acabó por confesar de golpe—: Puede que esté comenzando a enamorarme un poco de él.

Era curioso, pensó Eren, como muchas veces resultaba más fácil sincerarse con casi un completo desconocido que con alguien cercano o incluso uno mismo. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que el miedo al rechazo y a ser juzgado era menor, a que una opinión negativa por parte de alguien que apenas se conocía importaría y dolería mucho menos, no estaba del todo seguro; pero, como fuese, ya estaba hecho y no se arrepentía. Acababa de confiarle a la mejor amiga de Levi lo que sentía por él; ahora estaba en manos de esta hacer lo que considerara permitente con esta información.

En esa ocasión Hange no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a asentir en silencio y mirar hacia el mar que se apreciaba a la distancia tras las enormes vidrieras. Un vaivén constante de olas grisáceas y tristes que morían lánguidamente en la pálida arena; tan suaves como el mismo otoño que ya estaba llegando a su término.

—Eren, necesito que entiendas que, si te he contado todo esto, es porque sé que Levi no lo hará de forma voluntaria; no porque no confíe en ti o porque no le importes lo suficiente, simplemente no lo hará porque siempre, siempre, se guarda todos sus problemas, su dolor, solo para él —ella volvió a guardar silencio y se quitó las gafas un momento para limpiarlas con lentitud, concentrándose en su tarea como si aquello le ayudase a ordenar sus ideas. Y, probablemente, se dijo él, fuese así—. Levi y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, cuando éramos poco más que niños —prosiguió— , por lo que ya estoy más que acostumbrada a su mal carácter, a su fría forma de ser y a leer entre líneas todo lo que se calla. Sé que soy una de las pocas personas capaces de entenderlo y aceptarlo así, tal cual es; pero, de manera egoísta, quiero que tú también seas capaz de hacerlo, que puedas permanecer a su lado incluso los días en que se ponga insoportable y solo desees pegarle un puñetazo y mandarlo al demonio, porque créeme, Eren, los habrá; con ese maldito enano siempre los hay —añadió Hange con resignada y divertida indulgencia, casi como de una madre hablando de las rabietas de su amado hijo—. Levi, tras sus malas palabras y su trato hosco, es una buena persona, una de las mejores que conozco. Y durante toda su vida, sobre todo los últimos dos años, ha sufrido y perdido mucho, demasiado; por eso, quiero que estés allí para él. Levi te necesita.

Eren comenzó a negar con energía nada más oír aquello. Por supuesto que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la opinión que Hange tenía sobre el otro hombre, él también pensaba que Levi era una de las mejores y más amables personas que había tenido la fortuna de conocer; además que, por lo menos a sus ojos, este era admirable en muchos sentidos, a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que siempre hacía porque esto pasase desapercibido.

Y, por si todo eso fuera poco, Eren se encontraba total e irremediablemente atraído por él.

No era tan malditamente ingenuo para pensar siquiera que Levi pudiese corresponder a sus sentimientos todavía, claro; de hecho, ni siquiera creía gustarle del mismo modo que ese hombre le gustaba a él; pero, a Eren, lo llenaba de una cálida satisfacción el que este, a pesar de su mal temperamento, siempre se mostrara considerado con él y dispuesto a darle la seguridad que habitualmente le faltaba. Si alguno de los dos necesitaba en realidad de la cercanía y compañía del otro, este sin duda era Eren. Era él quien sentía que su mundo había comenzado a girar nuevamente solo tras conocer a Levi.

Por una vez, desde que se conocían, creía que Hange estaba totalmente equivocada en sus suposiciones.

—Solo le doy problemas —se apresuró a explicar, aturullándose un poco con sus propios nervios y soltando, sin más, sus pensamientos confusos—. Es verdad que con Levi somos algo así como amigos y me gusta; me gusta muchísimo. Pero yo no soy lo que crees o esperas que sea para él, Hange. Constantemente estoy importunándolo con mis tonterías e invadiendo su espci-

—Es feliz —lo interrumpió esta, cortando de golpe el torrente de excusas que escapaban de sus labios. Eren, apenado, clavó sus verdes ojos en ella esperando una explicación—. Es feliz aquí, en esta ciudad que detesta, contigo. Por ti —prosiguió Hange. Volvió a colocarse las gafas y a observarlo a través de ellas; sinceridad y convicción reflejándose en sus castaños iris—. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parece volver a ser él mismo; o al menos algo más cercano al que era antes del incidente… sin todo ese dolor que carga, sin culpa; sin ese enorme miedo que parecía estar devorándolo por dentro. Desde que te conoció, Eren, Levi parece finalmente dispuesto a perdonarse y dejar el pasado atrás. Tú has provocado ese cambio en él.

Si con algo estaba familiarizado Eren, eso era el dolor y la culpa, sobre todo esta última.

Muchas veces durante esos últimos años se había preguntado si el desastre que era su familia en ese momento se debería a él, a las decisiones que había tomado, al hecho de ser como era. Si hubiese estudiado medicina, priorizando los deseos de su padre sobre los suyos, ¿la relación entre ambos sería mejor de lo que era en ese momento y su madre podría vivir tranquila, fingiendo que nada estaba mal en sus vidas? Si se sintiese atraído por las chicas y pudiese así tener una relación «normal», ¿Mikasa seguiría en Shiganshina, junto a ellos, sin la necesidad imperiosa de poner kilómetros de distancia entre ambos para así no destruir lo poco que les quedaba? Eran tantos «y si» que muchas veces Eren temía ahogarse en ellos, en sus dudas; en el agobiante dolor de todas sus faltas. La idea de que Levi estuviese atrapado en aquel horrible círculo vicioso le resultaba horrible. Si de él dependiera, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para borrar su dolor. Y aun así…

—No… soy suficiente —murmuró, reconociendo su incapacidad; aquella dolorosa certeza y temor—. Yo en verdad no lo soy, Hange. Nunca lo he sido y…

Ella, moviéndose de forma imprevista, se inclinó un poco hacia él, lo suficiente para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y mirarlo con aterradora determinación. Sus ojos marrones, por lo general tan amables y pareciendo siembre bullir en inquieta felicidad, ahora lucían demasiado serios, demasiado esperanzados; demasiado cargados con mudas súplicas.

—Soy consciente de que apenas me conoces, Eren, y entiendo que no tienes motivos reales para creer en mí y en todo lo que te he contado; lo más probable es que pienses que estoy tan loca como seguramente Levi te ha dicho que estoy, y quizás sea así; pero, por favor, confía en lo que te digo —le rogó esta. El ligero agarre de sus manos se volvió más fuerte, aunque sin llegar a lastimarlo en realidad. El calor que estas le transmitían de cierta forma era reconfortante—. Desde que Levi perdió a Farlan… parecía incapaz de volver a ser feliz. Era más bien como una bomba de tiempo a punto de implosionar en cualquier momento, destruyéndose en el proceso. Hasta que te conoció —una delicada y triste sonrisa curvó los labios de esta al decirle aquello; un gesto cálido y cargado de doloroso cariño que lo desarmó un poco—. Tú, Eren Jaeger, has sido su pequeño hallazgo afortunado.

La llamita de alegría que las palabras de Hange acababan de encender dentro de él con sus palabras, se vio reprimida por aquella otra certeza. El recuerdo de una noche de lluvia, días atrás; de una oscura noche de confesiones y secretos compartidos que golpeó su memoria con fuerza abrumadora.

Con una seguridad que resultaba hasta dolorosa, Eren comprendió la verdad que se escondía tras un nombre y aquella casa: un regalo del que Levi no se podía llegar a desprender porque lo había recibido de alguien a quien amaba profundamente.

Dios, como dolía.

Eren una vez más notó la boca seca y tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como si la arena de la playa estuviese ocupando el lugar de su lengua. Hange, entendido de inmediato que algo le había perturbado, soltó sus manos y lo miró preocupada, tal vez temerosa de que fuese a sufrir otro ataque. Él, no obstante, simplemente se limitó a preguntarle:

—Ese sujeto… Farlan… ¿es la pareja de Levi? ¿Es quien construyó esta casa para él?

Pareciendo terriblemente abatida y apenada, esta asintió con un débil gesto. Durante un pequeño instante Hange hizo un nuevo intento de ir a sujetar su mano, pero Eren apartó ambas, entrelazándolas con fuerza sobre su regazo. No se creía capaz de soportar aquella clase de lastimoso consuelo.

No otra vez. Nunca más. Se negaba a pasar nuevamente por lo mismo

—Antes de que comiences a sacar colusiones anticipadas y equivocadas, escúchame, Eren; por favor —comenzó a explicarle Hange. A pesar de sentirse un poco renuente a causa de su enfado y decepción, él acabó aceptando—. Es verdad que Farlan y Levi tuvieron una relación importante que duró mucho tiempo, pero él ahor-

—Cierra tu puta boca de una vez, Hange. Te he dicho que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos, ¡joder!

Ambos, sorprendidos, llevaron sus ojos hacia la entrada de la segunda planta, justo donde acababa la escalera. Apoyando un hombro contra el acristalado muro de su habitación y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Levi los observaba terriblemente serio. Sus ojos grises parecían refulgir, acerados y peligrosos; la inequívoca premonición de una tormenta. Estaba furioso.

Eren, sin poder evitarlo, sintió pánico. No el miedo común al que estaba acostumbrado ni la angustiante sensación de temor que lo embargaba habitualmente durante alguno de sus malos momentos; ni siquiera la incomodidad nerviosa que muchas veces le había provocado el malhumor de Levi; no, en ese momento lo que sintió fue autentico terror ante la idea de haber dañado de manera irreparable la relación entre ambos. De haber cortado de golpe sus escasas posibilidades de llegar a siquiera a ser importante para el otro en un futuro.

—Levi, yo… —comenzó, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa para poder acercarse a hasta él y explicarse, pero una sola mirada de advertencia por parte de este bastó para obligarlo a permanecer en su sitio y callarse.

—Si ambos ya han terminado de compartir infidencias, bajen de una puta vez. Moblit y yo necesitamos de su ayuda —ladró a modo de orden mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía con paso enérgico hacia la escalera.

—Levi —lo llamó Hange, levantando la voz. Este no se volvió a verla, pero al menos se detuvo en su marcha—. Nada de esto es culpa de Eren, fui yo la que decidió contarle.

En esa ocasión, Levi giró el rostro, apenas; lo suficiente para mirarla. Sus ojos grises entrecerrados formaban un par de finas líneas plateadas bajo sus cejas oscuras y sus delgados labios estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que apenas contrastaban con el pálido blanco de su rostro.

—Luego hablaré contigo, Hange —soltó con suave rotundidad: una clara advertencia. Cuando su mirada volvió a buscar la de Eren, una emoción distinta pareció emerger desde el fondo de ella. Un especie de dolorosa violencia mezclada con dolor y culpa—. Está muerto —le dijo—. Farlan. Está muerto —repitió. Cada una de sus palabras filosas y cortantes como un cuchillo—. Yo soy el responsable de su muerte. Fui el que lo mató. Era lo que deseabas saber, ¿no, Eren? Pues bien, allí tienes tu respuesta.

El suave repiqueteo de las suelas de los zapatos de Levi al bajar la escalera a toda prisa resonó de forma grotesca y antinatural en el incómodo silencio que se produjo tras esa inesperada confesión.

Hange se puso de pie, soltando un gruñido y negando apenas con un gesto de cabeza mientras se limpiaba la inexistente suciedad que pudiera haberse adherido a sus vaqueros grises.

Eren, envuelto en un caos de emociones, se quedó allí de pie, observando el lugar donde el otro acababa de desaparecer, odiándose profundamente por su involuntario error y debatiéndose en la incredibilidad por lo que acababa de oír.

La confesión de Levi no podía ser cierta. Aquello era… imposible, ¿no?

Apenas un par de horas atrás estaba feliz ante las posibilidades que se le presentaban y deseoso por conocer un poco más a Levi, por saber sobre sus secretos y su pasado; y ahora, que una pequeña parte de su vida se había revelado para él, solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y regresar a su ignorancia; antes de que su pequeño y brillante día de verano se tornara en un desastre natural. En apenas un ligero parpadeo, el brillante sol fue empañado por las nubes y la tormenta comenzó a arreciar con todas sus fuerzas, vaticinando el desastre.

La felicidad era tan efímera como un suspiro. Haría bien en no olvidarlo nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y continuar dándole una oportunidad a mi historia. En esta ocasión quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para desearles a todos ustedes un muy feliz comienzo de año; espero que el 2018 les haya tratado bien y que muchas de sus metas y objetivos se hayan cumplido, y si no ha sido así, pues que este 2019 si sea el año adecuado para cumplirlos. Así que desde aquí, a la distancia, para todos ustedes un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos.  
> Bueno, esta es de momento mi primera actualización del año, y como objetivo personal tengo como meta acabar este año con In Focus (al que aun parece faltarle tanto), así que veamos como resulta eso. Ojalá y a finales del 2019 pueda decir que este es un «logro desbloqueado». Y quizás si el tiempo y las ganas me acompañan, decida arriesgarme con alguna historia más de las que tengo bosquejadas y aun no ven la luz.  
> Me hubiese gustado tener esta actualización para la semana pasada, pero con mi presentación y luego las fiestas (tuve que viajar a casa de mis abuelos), me fue imposible, así que pido disculpas por ello. Pero ya nuevamente voy retomando el ritmo, así que esta historia, una vez más, comenzará a publicarse semana por medio.  
> Y sobre eso mismo y debido que estas últimas semanas recibí un par de mensajes preguntando por las actualizaciones y mi retraso (me merecía ese regaño, lo sé), he decidido publicar en mi perfil de forma permanente un calendario de actualizaciones, el cual se irá modificando a medida que estas se vayan subiendo. Por si alguien está interesado en verlo, allí podrán consultar el día de salida correspondiente a cada una de mis historias y a que capítulo corresponde. Por lo general me acomoda más subir los días miércoles (tengo menos clases y no tengo trabajo ese día), pero muchas veces, como hoy, ese miércoles significa algo muy cercano a la madrugada, por lo que ténganme paciencia.  
> Sobre el capítulo en sí, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y no me odien demasiado con ese final. Una amiga hizo el favor de leerlo antes y dijo que fue cruel, algo así como inflar un bonito globo de felicidad para después pincharlo y mandarlo todo al demonio, pero les juro, de verdad, que esto es necesario. Así que pido disculpas y comprensión. Prometo compensar todo este drama en unos capítulos más.  
> Otra duda que surgió en mi ausencia y que tras recibir la pregunta de una amable lectora y pensarlo un poco encontré que tenía toda la razón y que por un descuido de mi parte no había aclarado (porque por lo menos para mí con esta pareja era irrelevante), es la dinámica de la relación entre los protagonistas, lo que lleva a la siguiente interrogante, este fanfic, ¿es un Riren o un Ereri?   
> Bueno, la respuesta es simple y sé que a muchos no les puede gustar (así que todavía están a tiempo de huir), pero es ambos. ¿Motivo? Para mí, por lo menos, tanto Eren como Levi pueden cumplir ambos roles en una relación. Me cuesta mucho, muchísimo, encasillarlos en un solo papel, porque siento que las cosas se van dando entre ellos un poco como las circunstancias lo ameriten. Esto no ocurre solo con In Focus, ocurre con todos mis fanfiction de esta pareja. Por lo que si piensan igual que yo o creen que pueden soportarlo y seguir con esta historia a pesar de ello, los invito a acompañarme hasta el final y ver como resulta todo esto.   
> Y si por el contrario, no es así, los comprendo. Yo también soy fan de otros fandoms, y me pasa en muchas ocasiones que no puedo desencasillar a mis personajes de algún rol en específico, por lo que huyo como de la peste de las historias que quieran cambiármelos. Si ese es el caso, muchas gracias por la oportunidad y por haber llegado hasta aquí, de verdad. Eso es impagable.  
> Creo que de momento no me queda nada más que informar, aparte de que la actualización de la próxima semana es para Cantarella, para quienes la lean y estén esperando por ella.   
> Les deseo nuevamente un muy feliz comienzo a año a todos ustedes. Espero que a quienes haya visitado Santa, recibieran lo que esperaban y para aquellos que todavía esperan a los Reyes, se hayan portado lo suficientemente bien para que les traigan algo más que carbón. Un enorme abrazo, mis mejores deseos y mi eterno agradecimiento. Una de las mejores cosas que me trajo el 2018 fue haber comenzado esta historia e ingresar a este fandom, así que gracias por eso. Nos leemos pronto.  
> Tess


	10. Bandera Blanca

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 10:**

**Bandera Blanca**

****

**_Esgrimiendo mi bandera blanca_ **

**_me declaro vencedor y vencido._ **

**_¡Ya no soporto, ya no concibo,_ **

**_seguir siendo la víctima voluntaria!_ **

**_(Fabián Ruiz,_ ** **Poemas de amor.com.ar: En la piel de tus deseos _)_**

 

 

 

Tras acabar de acomodar el reflector en el soporte y comprobar con ojo crítico que la iluminación fuese la adecuada, Eren se volvió para ver a Historia y le sonrió satisfecho.

—Perfecto, podemos comenzar a trabajar. ¿Tienen ya preparadas las coronas y los arreglos? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Historia asintió contenta y, sin pedirle permiso, tomó la cámara que él había dejado sobre el mostrador mientras se encargaba de la iluminación del local para la sesión fotográfica, comenzando a jugar con ella como una niña pequeña que finge tomar fotos. Cuando ella apuntó el objetivo en su dirección, como si fuese a tomarle una fotografía, Eren sintió como cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaba ante la anticipación del miedo.

—Frieda ha ido por ellas —le dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cámara y volvía a dejarla con cuidado en su sitio—. Lleva desde mediodía preparando los arreglos. Ha estado frenética porque nuestro proveedor no apareció hasta hoy en la mañana.

Como si el mencionar su nombre hubiese servido para invocarla, la hermana mayor de Historia apareció desde la pequeña puerta lateral, que daba hacia la habitación de almacenamiento, cargada con un montón de arreglos florales que la ocultaban casi por completo y apenas dejaban ver parte de las perneras de sus vaqueros azules y de su coronilla azabache. De inmediato él se apresuró a ir a ayudarla, quitándole estos de los brazos, cosa que ella le agradeció con una de sus bonitas sonrisas.

—Gracias, Eren. Siempre eres un chico tan bueno… —Frieda pellizcó suavemente su mejilla derecha y le dio un par de palmaditas.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algunos más? —le preguntó mientras dejaba los que llevaba como pudo sobre el mostrador.

Ella negó suavemente, haciendo que su larga melena negra se balanceara de forma grácil. El débil sol invernal que se colaba a través del amplio ventanal del local arrancaba destellos de un azul profundo al oscuro color azabache de este, resaltando de forma notoria la pálida piel de la chica que en ese instante tenía las mejillas un poco enrojecidas a causa del esfuerzo. La imagen de Frieda a contraluz, con todas aquellas flores apiñadas sobre los estantes de fondo, le recordó a Eren esas fotografías antiguas de chicas en la campiña. Era un cuadro en verdad muy bonito que daban ganas de retratar.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

—Tengo listos unos cuantos centros de mesa con flores de Pascua, pero son pocos, así que ya puedo traerlos sola. ¿Prefieres comenzar con las coronas de Navidad o los arreglos?

—Los arreglos. He pensado en algo que me gustaría implementar con las coronas, pero deberé modificar un poco la iluminación y cambiar el objetivo, así que prefiero acabar antes con estos —les explicó a ambas, señalando un bonito arreglo de flores rojas y hojas de un suave amarillo dorado que se disponían en un pequeño florero circular cubierto de arpillera.

—Lo que tú digas, para eso eres el profesional —aseguró con total convicción la mayor de las hermanas Reiss—. Iré por los arreglos que faltan para que podamos empezar de una buena vez con esto. Regreso enseguida.

Historia, que en ese momento se encontraba refrescando un jarrón de tulipanes rosas y blancos, nada más desaparecer su hermana, lo apuntó con el pulverizador de agua de modo acusatorio.

—Ya, comienza a soltar ahora mismo que es lo que te pasa, Eren. Annie me llamó anoche para decirme que estabas deprimido y, por como luces, no puedo más que darle la razón; Ymir y yo quedamos muy preocupadas. Pero hoy estás en mi territorio y yo doy las órdenes, así que habla. ¡Y pobre de ti que intentes mentirme!

Demonios, se dijo con fastidio, debería haber imaginado que Annie se iría de lengua con el resto de sus amigas; sobre todo cuando el día anterior esta no obtuvo las respuestas que quería por parte suya ni de Armin, que era el único que estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con Levi y, quien le confesó esa mañana durante el desayuno, que su novia lo había interrogado duramente, intentando sonsacarle algo.

¿Por qué las chicas debían ser tan tercas y complicadas?, se preguntó con cansada resignación. Aun así, se dio ánimos para encarar a la testaruda Historia. Ignorarla no iba a servir de nada.

A pesar de que ese día su humor no era el mejor, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver la determinación de aquella pequeña chica. Historia, enfundada en un par de entallados vaqueros blancos y un abrigado y felpudo suéter rosa pálido de cuello vuelto que iba a juego con sus botas peludas del mismo color, no era, precisamente, lo que uno podría llamar intimidante; pero, a su manera, ella se las arreglaba para dejar claro que no estaba para juegos. Después de tantos años conociéndola, él acabó por aprender a no subestimarla.

—Levi se ha enfado conmigo por preguntarle a una amiga suya sobre algo que no debía —le explicó mientras acomodaba un pesado arreglo de base rectangular con flores de pascua blancas y rojas sobre la pequeña mesilla cubierta con un delicado mantel de encaje blanco con vivos dorados que habían preparado para esa ocasión—. No contesta a mis llamadas y ni siquiera me ve los mensajes. Está furioso conmigo… y no lo culpo.

Reconocer en voz alta aquello que llevaba más de un día carcomiéndolo por dentro, de cierto modo, fue un alivio para él. Después del incidente con Hange,  Levi, aunque no lo echó de su casa de inmediato como Eren temió que hiciera, se limitó a ignorarlo y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que restó de aquella jornada, a pesar de que él se quedó a ayudar con la mudanza hasta la hora de almuerzo, tragándose sus enormes deseos de huir a su departamento y echarse a morir. Por supuesto que Hange intentó darle ánimos, asegurándole que el otro hombre solo necesitaba un par de horas para que se le pasase el enojo y que luego seguramente volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, pero Eren ya no estaba tan seguro. Si el enfado de Levi hubiese sido tan poca cosa como ella quería hacerle creer, este ya le habría devuelto las llamadas, ¿no?

—Parece un asunto bastante feo —reconoció su amiga que ahora atendía un arreglo de claveles amarillos jaspeados de rojo—. ¿Y qué fue lo que le preguntaste a esa chica para que Levi se enfadara tanto?

—Sobre su ex —admitió él, aunque tras descubrir que el tal Farlan estaba muerto, Eren no estaba muy seguro de si «ex» era la palabra más adecuada para definirlo.

Las rubias cejas de Historia se alzaron a causa de la sorpresa tras su confesión, dando paso de inmediato a una profunda conmiseración que dulcificó sus facciones. Él, acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de sus amigos, sabía que lo más probable fuese que la chica lo envolviera en uno de sus cálidos abrazos e intentase ofrecerle consejos y consuelo, aunque no se sentía demasiado ansioso por recibir ninguno de los dos en aquel preciso momento. No obstante, y para su total consternación, el dulce semblante de Historia se tornó de pronto en uno más decidido, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus bonitos ojos aguamarina casi refulgiendo al mirarlo.

—¿Y hace cuantos días fue que ocurrió eso, Eren? —le preguntó esta en un tono que le recordó increíblemente al que solía utilizar su madre para regañarlo.

—Dos —masculló de mala gana. Historia lo miró indignada en su incredulidad.

—¿Dos? ¿Y me vas a decir que ya te has dado por vencido, Eren Jaeger? Un par de llamadas rechazadas y unos cuantos mensajes sin ver y, ¿vas y te rindes? —Le espetó ella enojada—. ¡Dios! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido el chico tan terco que yo conocía?! ¡El Eren con el que yo crecí nunca hubiese permitido que una tontería así lo detuviera! Tú siempre luchas, ¿no? Tú siempre sigues, ¿no? ¡Entonces ve y arregla hoy mismo tu problema con Levi!

Todavía un poco aturullado a causa de la sorpresa, él pensó en aclararle que fueron más que un «par de llamadas» y unos «cuantos mensajes». De hecho, cualquier que viese su registro telefónico podría llegar a la equivoca idea de que era un maldito acosador; sin embargo, tras la confusión inicial vino la rabia hacia su amiga al sentir que esta no lo comprendía en lo absoluto. ¿Qué podía saber esta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando? ¡Nada! ¡Por supuesto que nada!

Intentando controlar lo mejor posible su mal temperamento, Eren le dijo:

—Historia, tú no entiendes…

—No, el que no entiende nada aquí eres tú —lo cortó esta en seco. Dejando de un golpe el pulverizador sobre el mostrador lleno de arreglos, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró muy seria—. De nada ha servido que fuéramos amables y blandos contigo todo este tiempo, temerosos de complicarte más la vida después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar y pensando que, si te dábamos algo de tiempo, ibas a acabar por volver a ser tú mismo; pero no, ¡así que se acabó, Eren! Desde ahora ya no seré más la amable y dulce Historia que conocías y me convertiré en una chica mala. Así que te exijo que vayas y arregles lo que sea haya pasado entre ustedes dos. Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo chico valiente de antes.

Él estuvo bastante tentado de decirle que en verdad no asustaba a nadie con esa actitud desafiante, porque con su escaso metro cincuenta y su atuendo en color pastel, no era precisamente la imagen que uno tiene de la maldad y el peligro, pero se lo calló, porque sus palabras, de cierto modo, generaron ruido dentro de él. ¿Tanto se había perdido a sí mismo en esos dos años?, se preguntó. ¿Tanto había cambiado? Eren siempre fue consciente de que existían trozos de él tan pulverizados que difícilmente podría regresar a ser el chico despreocupado y feliz de aquel entonces, pero para que su amiga se lo plantease de ese modo… era preocupante.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga? —Le preguntó medio desafiante, medio interesado en conocer su respuesta—. ¿Qué vaya a su casa y me plante allí hasta que me escuche?

—Bueno, eso suele funcionar la mayor parte de las veces, sí. Además, si es un problema tan importante como dices, entonces lo mejor es que lo arreglen cara a cara, hablándolo directamente —intervino Frieda que acababa de hacer acto de presencia con el resto de los centros de mesa. Al notar lo incómodos que ellos dos parecieron por su inesperada intromisión, esta sonrió de medio lado y negó levemente con un gesto—. Si querían tener una conversación privada, pues entonces deberían haber ido a otro lado, chicos. Les recuerdo que esta tienda es diminuta —les dijo mientras indicaba con un gesto de cabeza los escasos tres metros cuadrados con los que contaba aquel local emplazado en una de las calles céntricas de la ciudad—. Lo siento Eren, pero lo he oído todo mientras estaba en la otra habitación; y con la puerta cerrada.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron de inmediato la celeste mirada de Historia. Esta se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco cohibida, como disculpándose por aquel pequeño arrebato de su parte que acabó en esa extraña discusión.

—Puede que mi hermana tenga razón, Eren. Quizás deberías hacerle caso e ir a hablar personalmente con Levi —le dijo su amiga, esta vez más calmada e intentando aportar a su tono aquel aire de certeza que siempre solía utilizar con ellos cuando quería convencerlos de algo.

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo! He vivido diez años más que ustedes y por lo tanto tengo mayor experiencia. Los años no solo sirven para hacerme más vieja y darme canas y arrugas, ¿saben?

A pesar de lo abochornado que aún se sentía porque sus problemas fuesen ventilados de ese modo, Eren no pudo evitar reír ente el comentario de la mayor de las Reiss, sabiendo que era una total exageración.

Frieda, a sus treinta años, era tan hermosa como la propia Historia. Ambas hermanas compartían rasgos físicos similares, aunque la larga melena negra de Frieda contrastaba de forma notoria con el cabello dorado de su hermana menor y sus ojos eran de un pálido celeste en vez del vibrante aguamarina de la otra. Además, donde Historia era bajita y menuda como una muñeca, la mayor de las chicas era mucho más alta, sobrepasando un poco el metro setenta de estatura, aunque igual de delgada. Aun así, nadie que las viera juntas dudaría que eran familia; ambas se parecían tanto a pesar de sus diferencias que era inevitable asociarlas.

—¡Frieda, no digas eso! ¡Todavía eres muy joven! —se apresuró a asegurarle Historia, que corrió hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, aferrándose al blanco y ajustado suéter de su hermana, sin importarle lo más mínimo que parte del verdín que manchaba el delantal celeste que esta llevaba pudiese quedarse impregnado en su bonita ropa.

—Ya, ya —murmuró la mayor de las chicas mientras daba un par de palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda de la pequeña Historia y dejaba un beso sobre su rubia coronilla. Él, como en muchas otras ocasiones, no pudo más que admirar y envidiar un poco lo bien que se llevaban aquellas dos—. Entonces, chicos, ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?

Agradeciendo aquel pequeño cambio de tema que le permitía no solo huir de aquel espinoso asunto sobre Levi sino también aclarar sus ideas sobre lo que debía hacer para arreglar las cosas con él, Eren asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

Fotografiar para la floristería de las hermanas Reiss, _Belle Époque_ , era siempre una de sus actividades favoritas. Aquella pequeña tienda estaba ubicada en el sector comercial de Shiganshina y destacaba del resto de locales comerciales que allí se encontraban por su bonita fachada y delicada decoración, que recordaba a las románticas tiendas antiguas con su bonito toldo verde claro con volantes a la entrada y su puerta acristalada con campanillas que siempre repiqueteaban de forma alegre anunciando la llegada de visitantes; el amplio ventanal enmarcado en piedra oscura, que solía parecer un lienzo repleto de coloridas flores, resultaba un encantador contraste con el muy elaborado empedrado en tonos beige de los muros que daba la sensación de ser un gran mosaico en luces y sombras; pero, lo que sin duda a él le parecía más bonito de ese lugar, eran los rústicos cajones y bajas repisas de madera desgastada, pintados en un blanco envejecido, y que siempre estaban repletos de arreglos florales y grandes tiestos con flores a la entrada del local, tentando a los transeúntes a acercarse tanto por su diverso y vibrante colorido como por su agradable aroma que se desprendía en el aire, fuera la época del año que fuese.

Cada nueva estación, Frieda renovaba la página web de la tienda dependiendo de la decoración que esta hubiese elegido para esa temporada y siempre aludiendo a las flores características a cada periodo, como ahora, donde el escaparate principal mostraba unos diez diferentes y bellamente elaborados arreglos de flores de pascua que llamaban la atención de los potenciales compradores mientras que las ramitas de muérdago bajo la puerta les recordaban que la Navidad ya estaba próxima. Los blancos estantes donde se ofrecían los productos de la tienda, y que ocupaban tres de los laterales de esta, lucían guirnaldas de verde muérdago decorados con acebo blanco y rojo entrelazados con translucidas cintas doraras, así como el brillante mostrador, de claro acebo, llamaba la atención gracias al precioso arreglo de flores de pascua rojas con hojas doradas que descansaba sobre él.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos fueron a parar a las paredes pintadas de un suave tono beige donde, sobre lo alto, pequeñas bandadas de pájaros en bronce oscuro estaban al vuelo, perdiéndose de vez en cuando y reapareciendo un poco más allá, como si se escondieran tras una nube o hubiesen subido tanto en su trayectoria que se hacía imposible vislumbrarlas. Aquel detalle, se recordó Eren, había sido obra de Jean; un pequeño regalo para alegrar y embellecer la inauguración de la tienda de Frieda, cinco años atrás.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él tenía solo diecisiete años cuando comenzó con aquella idea de fotografiar para ellas. Por aquel entonces, Historia, muerta de la preocupación, acabó por contarle que las ventas en la tienda de su hermana no iban del todo bien. Tras muchos años de trabajo, Frieda ahorró hasta lo imposible en ella misma para poder montar la floristería e independizarse, y así asegurar un mejor futuro para su hermana menor. Sin embargo, sus planes no fueron tan bien como esperaba y las cosas se complicaron más de lo previsto; por ese motivo su amiga se sentía en la necesidad de ser útil, pero no hallaba que hacer para poder ayudar a esta a salvar ese bache.

Frieda, quien solo tenía veinte años y una carrera universitaria a medias cuando decidió hacerse cargo de la huérfana hija ilegítima de su padre, sacrificó todo lo que pudo para criarla lo mejor posible sin ayuda de nadie cuando Rod Reiss, el progenitor de ambas, se negó a hacerse cargo de Historia. La chica rompió lazos con la familia que la repudió por su decisión, dejó los estudios y se repartió entre dos trabajos durante los primeros dos años, intentando en lo posible no descuidar a Historia y ganar dinero. Fue así como tras cambiar de un empleo a otro que fuese mejor remunerado, que Frieda llegó a trabajar como secretaria en la consulta de su padre, Grisha, mientras que su propia madre, un poco compadecida por el esfuerzo de esta, se ofreció a cuidar de la hermana pequeña las horas restantes hasta que ella pudiese salir del trabajo y llevársela a casa. Lo cierto era que a Eren nunca le importó contar con la constante presencia de Historia en su hogar después de la escuela; ella era divertida y jugaba con Mikasa, Armin y él. Escuchaba atentamente sus problemas, hacían planes ridículos para el futuro y fue la primera persona con la que se besó, a los catorce, y con quien descubrió que las chicas definitivamente no eran lo suyo mientras que, en el caso de su amiga, sí lo eran. Y por supuesto, resultó ser la propia Historia quien le sugirió que acudiera donde Frieda en busca de consejo cuando su confusa orientación sexual comenzó a preocuparlo, siendo esta misma quien le explicó a Eren, con toda la seguridad maternal adquirida a la fuerza a lo largo de sus pocos e intensos años de ungir como madre adoptiva, que sin importar lo que él prefiriera o quien le gustara, no estaba mal ni equivocado y que tenía que aceptarse tal cual era.

Sí, su historia con las hermanas Reiss era larga y llena de muchos momentos que acabaron por determinar su vida; y fue por ese motivo que en aquel entonces él se sintió en la obligación de ayudarlas, y solo se le ocurrió hacerlo de la única forma que sabía: fotografiando.

Tras pensarlo unos cuantos días, Eren tuvo una idea y se la propuso a ambas hermanas, aunque solo después de insistir un poco logró convencer a Frieda de que, si se daba propaganda en una página web, podría atraer más clientes y mejorar sus ventas. La mayor de las chicas no se sintió muy convencida en un principio, pero Historia simplemente alucinó con la idea y, menos de una semana después de proponerles aquello, Eren tomó sus primeras fotografías de la tienda y los productos que ofrecía; posteriormente, con la ayuda de Armin, lograron ponerlas en la red y ese fue el inicio de aquel alocado plan. Por supuesto, los dos primeros meses no fue la gran cosa, pero poco a poco Frieda comenzó a recibir pedidos de las ciudades vecinas solicitando sus bonitos arreglos y logrando de paso que la floristería empezara a ser más reconocida; ante lo que, menos de un año después, esta decidió arriesgarse y ofrecer sus servicios para decoración floral en bodas, fiestas y bautizos y, contra todo pronóstico, la tienda prosperó, volviéndose en una de las más cotizadas del distrito. Pero todavía así, año tras año, al inicio de cada nueva estación, Eren seguía tomando fotografías para ellas y manteniendo aquel pequeño ritual que comenzó como una llamita de esperanza y agradecimiento para aquellas que lo aceptaron y amaron siempre, sin recriminación alguna por lo que era y quien era.

Casi una hora después, él había tomado más de cincuenta fotos tanto de la tienda con su decoración navideña como de los bonitos y elaborados arreglos de Frieda, intercalando coronas de muérdago y acebo, decoradas con escarcha y brillantes cintas, con flores de pascua y algún que otro colorido ramo que podría servir de regalo en aquellas fechas. Ya estaba por guardar su cámara en el estuche cuando, al lado de una cesta de rosas lilas, apareció Historia, posando inocentemente al lado de estas.

—¿Puedo salir también en la fotografía?

Eren notó de inmediato como, ante aquella simple pregunta, un nudo de ansiedad le apretó el estómago y se le cerró un poco el pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar. Su primer instinto, el de supervivencia probablemente, le exigió dar un no rotundo por respuesta, pero logró reprimirse. Lo menos que deseaba era lastimar a su amiga, no por algo en lo que ella no tenía ni siquiera un poco de culpa. Por eso, intentando encontrar las palabras que menos la dañaran y mejor pudieran hacerle comprender lo mucho que en verdad sentía el no poder complacerla, comenzó a decirle:

—Historia, no, yo…

—Deja en paz al chico —le dijo Frieda dándole una colleja que arrancó un débil gemido de protesta de su hermana—, sabes perfectamente que a Eren le cuesta el fotografiar personas.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse él, sintiéndose en verdad muy mal por ello; no obstante, la mayor de las Reiss solo sonrió con afabilidad.

—No es tu culpa, Eren; además, siempre haces mucho por nosotras. Esta pequeña diablilla haría bien en recordarlo —añadió, mirando con fingido enfado a su hermana que, con los labios fruncidos en un puchero, se sobaba la nuca. Pobre Historia, él sabía muy bien lo pesada que podía ser la mano de Frieda—. ¿Para cuándo crees poder tenerlas, Eren? No quiero presionarte, pero sabes cómo son estas fechas.

—Para mañana por la tarde a más tardar —aseguró. De reojo vio como Historia, un poco malhumorada, miraba ceñuda a su hermana mayor por aquel regaño—. Las subiré de inmediato en la web y vendré a dejártelas en cuanto estén listas.

—Y espero que traigas también la factura —acotó Frieda mientras comenzaba a acomodar con ayuda de su hermana el resto de los arreglos en los diversos estantes de la tienda.

—Frieda… —soltó Eren con voz lastimera. Aquella discusión sobre el dinero era algo que venía ocurriendo durante los dos últimos años, cuando a la tienda comenzó a irle mejor. En más de una ocasión esta lo había amenazado con no dejarle tomar más fotografías si no le iba a cobrar, pero, de todos modos, sus advertencias siempre quedaban en nada y ambos seguían con aquello que parecía ser tan importante para los dos.

Plantándose delante de él con un montón de coronas en un brazo, la mujer pellizcó fuertemente su mejilla.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Eren? Este es tu trabajo, no puedes regalarlo solo porque alguien te cae bien o es tu amigo —lo regañó ella; pero, tras dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación, revolvió con cariño su largo cabello castaño y le sonrió dulcemente—. Supongo entonces que tú y Armin vendrán a cenar muchas noches durante este mes. ¿No te apetece quedarte hoy? Podrías llamarlo y decirle que se pase por la casa —sugirió—. Prepararemos estofado. Con el frío que hace estos días lo único que apetece es comer algo caliente.

Él negó, apesadumbrado.

—Gracias por la invitación, Frieda, pero no puedo. Después de que acabe de recoger mis cosas me iré directo a casa y me pondré a trabajar. Además, hoy Armin se quedará en casa de Annie, por lo que tampoco podrá venir —se excusó. A pesar de que la idea era tentadora, Eren prefirió rechazarla. Si quería tener aquellas fotos listas para el día siguiente como había prometido, necesitaba ponerse a trabajar en ellas cuanto antes.

—Es una lástima, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Será para la siguiente —le dijo un poco compungida. Ella seleccionó una bonita corona de acebo blanco y rojo cuyo muérdago se trenzaba bellamente con una cinta de un traslucido blanco plateado y se la puso en las manos—. Toma, aprovecha de llevar una de estas para que decoren el departamento. Y esta es para Carla —añadió, pasándole otra cuya decoración en perfecto rojo la hacía destacar—. Dile que me pasaré a saludarla cualquiera de estas tardes.

—Y tú eres la que dice que no puedo regalar mi trabajo —protestó él, ante lo que se ganó una mirada de advertencia por parte de la otra.

—Esto no cuenta —se defendió ella con aquel tipo de suficiencia absoluta que le daba el saberse mayor—. Además, es Navidad. En esta época puedo ser todo lo bondadosa que quiera. Seguramente Santa me recompensará.

Eren soltó una carcajada e Historia, que subida en una escalerilla de tijera acomodaba las coronas de Navidad en uno de los estantes altos, se volvió a verlos, curiosa.

A pesar de lo triste y culpable que todavía se encontraba por lo ocurrido con Levi, Eren sintió que haber pasado la tarde allí fue como un buen bálsamo para aliviar en parte su dolor. Poder fotografiar y concentrarse en algo que no fuese su propio sufrimiento pareció limpiarle la cabeza de aquellas telarañas mentales que lo estaban volviendo loco. Y quizás, solo quizás, haría caso al consejo de ese par de chicas. Si se decidía e iba a ver a Levi, se dijo, lo peor que podía ocurrir era que este lo mandase a la mierda de forma directa y definitiva; aunque, como iban las cosas, Eren sentía que este ya lo estaba haciendo indirectamente al no querer contactarse con él.

Estaba acabando de guardar los artículos de iluminación para llevarlos al coche cuando un arreglo de paniculatas llamó su atención. El blanco velo nuboso que estas formaban descansaba en un simple y alto florero de cristal con piedras grises en la base. A pesar de lo sencillo que ese ramo era, a Eren le pareció bonito, quizás por lo mismo. Aquellas pequeñas florecillas siempre eran las insulsas acompañantes de otras mucho más bonitas y espectaculares; incluso, la mayor parte de las veces pasaban desapercibidas, pero en ese momento no. En ese momento, en ese bonito arreglo, ellas eran tan importantes como todas las demás.

Recordando las palabras de Historia que le hablaban de un valor que él tuvo mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, Eren tomó el florero entre sus manos y se fue en busca de Frieda que en ese mismo momento salía de la habitación de almacenaje de la tienda limpiándose los dedos con un paño húmedo. Al verlo con las flores en la mano, sus celestes ojos lo miraron en una muda interrogante.

—¿Podría quedármelas como pago, Frieda?

Ella observo durante unos segundos el sencillo arreglo, pensativa, luego una de sus pálidas manos se elevó para acariciar una de las delicadas florecillas, casi con ternura. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre él, hizo un nimio asentimiento de cabeza y sonrió.

—Claro. Es una bonita elección, Eren. Una elección muy típica de ti —añadió esta. En aquella ocasión, la mano que acariciaba la flor fue a posarse en su morena mejilla y se quedó allí unos segundos, mientras ambos se miraban en aquel cómodo silencio—. Solo un corazón muy duro podría no ablandarse ni siquiera un poquito cuando se pide perdón con flores. Estoy segura de que tus sentimientos van a ser correspondidos.

Él, un poco abochornado porque sus intenciones fuesen tan evidentes, abrió la boca para decir algo que sirviera en su defensa, pero al ver que de esta no salía nada, la chica sonrió de aquel modo indulgente que indicaba que estaba acostumbrada a sus ataques de idiotez y se dio media vuelta para seguir con el orden de la tienda antes de poder cerrarla y marcharse a casa.

Eren, algo perplejo todavía, intentó reponerse y volvió a concentrase en su material de trabajo, dejando las flores junto a su bolso y la cámara mientras se encargaba de reunir el resto. Al sentir el peso de una mirada sobre él, se encontró con que Historia, todavía subida en la escalera, era quien lo observada.

Demonios, ella de seguro había visto en primera fila todo lo ocurrido con su hermana.

—Te ayudo a llevar eso al coche —se ofreció esta al verlo cargar sus cosas para salir de la tienda. Bajó de un brinco la escalerilla y sujetó entre sus brazos las dos coronas navideñas y los discos reflectores mientras Eren maniobraba con el soporte, el trípode de su cámara, los dos bolsos y el arreglo floral.

Una vez llegaron al jeep 4x4 que Annie le prestó por esa tarde, Eren accionó el seguro para desbloquear las puertas y procedió a comenzar a guardar con cuidado su equipo en la parte trasera antes de ayudar a su amiga a librarse del incómodo material que cargaba. Tras pensárselo un par de segundos, decidió dejar el arreglo de paniculatas en el asiento del copiloto, temeroso de que fuera a estropearse durante el viaje de regreso.

—No puedo creer que Annie te lo deje a ti —se quejó la rubia chica mientras acariciaba con tristeza el lateral pintado de celeste del coche—. Se lo he pedido prestado como un millón de veces y siempre me dice que no.

Eren la miró divertido.

—¿Y para que quieres el jeep si ya tienes la camioneta?

—¡Para ir a correr dunas con Ymir! —le dijo resplandeciente de alegría, como si le estuviese contando un secreto maravilloso—. Pero Annie dice que voy a terminar atascándolo en la arena y estropeándoselo. Ella siempre es tan injusta conmigo —añadió Historia haciendo un puchero y pegando una pequeña patadita de protesta en el piso.

Lo cierto era que Eren llevaba casi un año pensado seriamente en la idea de comprarse un coche propio. En una ciudad como Shiganshina, donde el tráfico vehicular era poco y las distancias de un sitio a otro no demasiado extensas, desplazarse en bicicleta o caminado, como él solía hacer habitualmente, era fácil; sin embargo, cuando tenía que trasladar implementos de trabajo como ese día, recordaba la necesidad imperiosa de contar con un automóvil. Pero para ello necesitaba dinero, se recordó, y con los gastos de la universidad más lo que necesitaba para vivir mes tras mes, estaba casi al límite. Quizás, se dijo Eren, debería comenzar a aceptar más trabajos para tiendas fuera de la ciudad, como le aconsejó Riko hacer hacia unas semanas atrás.

Dios, últimamente existían tantos «quizás» y «tal vez» en su vida que había días que ya no sabía ni por dónde comenzar a resolverlos.

—Y por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido, Ymir? Es raro no verla rondándote si no tiene trabajo que hacer o clases a las que asistir —le preguntó Eren a su amiga, en verdad intrigado porque la novia de esta no se hubiera pasado ya por allí para incordiarlo con sus ácidos comentarios y sus puyas.

—Visitando a sus padres en Trost ya que no podrá ir a verlos en Navidad —le dijo Historia, recordándole de paso que Ymir, a diferencia de ellos que crecieron en esa ciudad, venía de mucho más lejos—. Me preguntó si quería acompañarla, pero con lo ocupada que suele estar Frieda en esta época del año con la tienda, me era imposible. Hubiese sido muy injusto que me marchara y dejara que ella cargara con todo el trabajo, ¿no crees? E Ymir también lo entiende. Y he aprovechado de terminar su obsequio de Navidad, ¡es un álbum fotográfico de nosotras dos desde que éramos pequeñas! —exclamó, emocionada—.  Me estaba resultando un poco difícil acabarlo con ella revoloteando por aquí todo el tiempo —continuó esta a toda prisa. Un brillo de indudable alegría iluminó sus ojos aguamarina—. ¡Además, regresa pasado mañana!

Aunque la chica adoptó un tono despreocupado y feliz durante toda aquella explicación, como si ese tipo de separación no fuese la gran cosa para ellas, Eren, que la conocía bastante bien, percibió el dolor y la angustia que generaba la soledad oculto bajo todo eso. Comprendía a Historia y supuso lo difícil de debió ser para ella tomar esa decisión, teniendo que elegir entre dos personas a las que amaba. Si para él fue terriblemente duro no ver a Levi durante unos días, y eso que aquel hombre, de momento, solo era una ilusión en su vida, no podía ni imaginar lo mucho que su amiga debía de extrañar a Ymir, con quien compartía un montón de cosas a diario.

Una vez más volvió a pensar en los consejos de esta; en el que Historia le exigiera arreglar las cosas con Levi. En que deseara que regresara a ser el mismo de antes.

—No voy a disculparme contigo, Eren —le soltó ella de pronto, como si le hubiera leído en pensamiento. Apoyando delicadamente la espalda contra la puerta del coche, Historia se rodeó con los brazos, friccionando acompasadamente sus manos sobre estos. La tarde estaba comenzando a helar, permitiendo que la gélida briza marina se colara bajo las gruesas capas de ropa y entumeciera la piel expuesta—. Tal vez la manera en que te dije todo aquello no fuera la más adecuada, reconozco que estaba un poco enfadada en ese momento, pero nada era una mentira; por eso no puedo disculparme sinceramente.

—Crees que estoy siendo un idiota cobarde —le dijo él, no como una pregunta sino como una certeza. Una que se vio confirmada cuando ella asintió.

—Y uno de los peores, si quieres mi humilde opinión; pero sé que vas a solucionarlo —afirmó, convencida—. Así que toma esas bonitas flores y ve a arreglar hoy mismo las cosas con Levi, ¿quieres? Has que vuelva a sentirme orgullosa de ti.

A Eren en verdad le hubiese gustado tener aunque fuera una mínima parte de la confianza que la chica parecía tener en él, pero no se sentía todavía tan optimista; por lo que, al no contar con esta, simplemente fingió aceptar aquello y asintió. Historia sonrió contenta en respuesta.

Tras acabar de guardar las cosas en el coche, Eren soltó un pesado suspiro de satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho y un también un poco de agotamiento por el mismo. Fotografiar siempre tenía aquel efecto en él, se dijo: no importaba que tan malo fuera su día, un par de fotos satisfactorias podían mejorar su humor de inmediato. Eran su mejor medicina.

Miró al horizonte que se apreciaba a lo lejos, respirando hondo y empapándose de la llegada de la estación fría que parecía gritar con todo que ya estaba allí. El invierno en Shiganshina era una época de días cortos y noches mucho más largas y heladas, donde por lo general los habitantes del lugar se resguardaban en sus cálidos hogares nada más acabar su jornada laboral, amparándose en el calor de las chimeneas encendidas, comidas calientes y dejando las calles desiertas y silenciosas hasta el día siguiente.

Un pequeño resquicio del mar embravecido se podía observar a la distancia a través de la vía principal, avenida abajo. La oscura e inquieta masa de agua que se apreciaba parecía débilmente dividida por una fina cinta dorada que correspondía a los últimos vestigios del sol al ponerse y el aterciopelado cielo sobre esta estaba teñido de un azul añil que amenazaba con dar paso en cualquier momento al tono más oscuro que precedía la noche cerrada. Historia, aun apoyada en el coche de Annie y con aquel paisaje como telón de fondo, miraba detenidamente hacia el escaparate de la tienda desde donde se vislumbraba a Frieda, quien, moviéndose de un lado a otro con aquella agilidad y gracilidad que la caracterizaban, se encargaba de terminar de poner todo en orden.

El contemplar el profundo amor que se podía apreciar en el rostro de su amiga al mirar a su hermana, llenó a Eren de una sensación cálida que poco a poco sintió lo embargaba por completo. Para él, Historia siempre había sido una chica hermosa; una muchacha bonita que lo era incluso más al no pretenderlo. Pero en ese momento, con el corazón en los ojos y la profunda gratitud que la muchacha sentía hacia quien años atrás la salvó, convirtiéndose tanto en madre como en hermana para ella, bajo su atenta mirada de artista, esta acabó por transformarse en una auténtica obra de arte.

_Clic._

El ahogado gemido de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la chica justo en el momento en que volvió el rostro para verlo. Al contemplar que él tenía la cámara en las manos, su semblante se llenó de confusión e incredulidad.

—¿Eren? ¿Tú acaso…?

—No voy a publicarla en la página de la tienda ni tampoco te la daré —le dijo a toda prisa, notando como el corazón le latía tan fuerte dentro del pecho que, durante un momento, temió que este lograra hacerle un agujero y darse a la fuga—. Pero… se la obsequiaré a Ymir como presente de Navidad. Podrá ponerla en su álbum —añadió. Las manos le temblaban tanto que, en un intento desesperado, apretó la cámara más fuerte entre ellas, esperando que así dejasen de hacerlo—. ¿Está bien eso para ti, Historia?

La respuesta de esta fue lanzarse a sus brazos y ponerse a llorar desconsolada, llenándole de lágrimas de emoción el grueso suéter azul marino que llevaba debajo del anorak abierto. Sin embargo, Eren la dejó hacer; simplemente apartó con cuidado la cámara, que todavía estaba entre ambos, y acarició con cariño su rubia cabeza, murmurando palabras consoladoras para ella. Cuando Frieda, alertada por los sonoros gemidos de su hermana, asomó la cabeza fuera de la tienda, él hizo un leve gesto de negación para que no se preocupara. Tras una última mirada a la chica, la mayor de las Reiss asintió en respuesta y volvió a refugiarse en la seguridad del local.

—Eres injusto. Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo de ponerme guapa —se quejó Historia cuando pudo contener lo hipidos. Un trémulo suspiró escapó de sus rosados labios; Eren le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y le sonrió.

—Tú siempre estás guapa. No seas vanidosa y busques excusas para que te alabe. Para eso tienes a Ymir, ¿no? —la pinchó, consiguiendo que esta le diera un pellizco en el costado a modo de venganza. Aun así, la chica volvió a enredar los brazos en torno a su cintura, abrazándolo y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Gracias, Eren. Ha sido un precioso regalo —le dijo. Su voz sonaba un poco rota por la emoción, pero ya no había rastro de lágrimas en ellas, solo aquella enorme gratitud de la que hablaba.

Algo cohibido por aquello, él intentó distender el ambiente.

—Venga, ya te he dicho que no es tuya. Así que no te ilusiones, Historia —ella, sin embargo, no se rio ni protestó como Eren esperaba, por el contrario, lo abrazó más fuerte aun.

—No es por la fotografía, sino por ti —murmuró con la voz amortiguada a causa de la gruesa tela de su ropa—. Gracias por permitirme recuperar un pedacito del chico que solías ser.

Todavía con esta entre sus brazos, Eren no pudo dejar de pensar en sus palabras y sentirse en desacuerdo con ellas. Si a alguien había que agradecerle por aquello, ese era Levi. Si no lo hubiese conocido, si este no hubiera entrado en su vida, Eren jamás habría encontrado el valor suficiente para seguir adelante, avanzando. Todavía no era capaz de dejar el pasado y sus miedos atrás, porque dolía y asustaba demasiado, pero podía continuar aunque fuese a medias, aunque fuera a pedazos.

Hacía cosa de dos años, cuando su mundo finalmente colapsó, él pareció haberse fragmentado en ínfimos trozos, un millón de estrellas vagando por el espacio sideral, algunas colisionando entre ellas y otras tan dispersas o distantes que Eren creyó ya nunca poder volver a verlas. Pero entonces llegó Levi y este se convirtió en su sol, la estrella más brillante y atrayente de su pequeño universo; y, sin darse cuenta de por qué ni como, esas pequeñas piezas diseminadas comenzaron a unirse otra vez, formando por lo menos un vago bosquejo de quien fue en el pasado o del chico que había deseado ser en aquel futuro que nunca llegó.

Pero no quería perder la esperanza. Ya no más.

Probablemente, se dijo, aquel era el momento de cerrar los ojos, armarse de valor, ondear su bandera blanca y pedir por una segunda oportunidad.

 

——o——

 

El conocido repiqueteo de tres timbrazos seguidos de un largo silencio le advirtió a Levi, sin necesidad de asomarse a comprobarlo siquiera, quien era su visitante.

Mierda.

A pesar de que el ventanal derecho de la segunda planta tenía una vista privilegiada del camino principal y era bastante fácil saber con anticipación quien se acercaba a la casa por este, aquella tarde de invierno estaba tan ensimismado en fingir que leía, sumido en sus sombríos pensamientos de autoflagelación, que no se percató de la inminente visita de chico. Y, de todas formas, ¿a quién quería engañar?, se preguntó. Una parte de él, la más orgullosa y retorcida, esperaba que fuera este quien diese el primer paso para solucionar aquel desastre, a pesar de que él también cargaba con buena parte de la culpa, probablemente con la mayor. Cuando se trataba de cosas que en verdad importaban, Levi siempre actuaba como un cobarde de lo peor. Y lo odiaba, joder.

Otra nueva ronda de timbrazos, en esa ocasión un poco más largos, acabó por hacerlo decidirse a bajar y abrir, aunque no se sintiera todavía con el valor necesario para enfrentarlo; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Eren, con lo obstinado que era la mayor parte del tiempo, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que él oyera lo que seguramente deseaba decirle.

Tras ponerse de pie, rumiando su enfado, Levi dejó su libro en la mesilla de centro y tiró la manta de lanilla gris sobre el sofá, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para descender al primer piso. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, se volvió con las palabras en la boca, dispuesto a criticar abiertamente al mocoso por su impertinencia; no obstante, estas murieron de inmediato al comprender que, una vez más en su descuido, estuvo a punto de hablarle a alguien que ya no estaba más allí. Y aquello solo sirvió para empeorar su malhumor.

¿Tan solo se sentía que extrañaba la compañía de un maldito perro?, se preguntó lleno de incrédula indignación. Su vida en esa ciudad lo estaba convirtiendo en un desastre; había días en los que Levi era incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo.

Que putada.

Aunque él jamás admitiría aquello ante Hange o ante nadie, la vergonzosa verdad era que extrañaba bastante a _Ludwig_. La bestia era una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo y solo le causaba problemas, llenando todo de pelos y babas a su paso y causando destrozos; pero, sorprendentemente, al contar con su compañía Levi acabó por sentirse menos solo en esa casa demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Para él la soledad jamás fue un problema. Ocupado como estaba siempre con el trabajo, moviéndose de un sitio a otro y lidiando con los inconvenientes que este habitualmente le generaba, nunca tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en ello. A pesar de que poseía un bonito y cuidado departamento en Stohess, que se encargaba de mantener siempre impecable, Levi muy rara vez pasó más del tiempo indispensable allí; e incluso, en las escasas ocasiones en que estuvo más de un mes sin tener que moverse de la ciudad, simplemente se limitó a regresar para ordenar un poco, intentar dormir y rellenar informes.

Sin embargo, cuando con Farlan decidieron formalizar su relación y este acabó por irse a vivir con él, Levi, durante un tiempo por lo menos y a petición del otro, intentó cambiar aquello: respetaba sus días libres, hacia lo posible por llegar temprano a casa e intentaba borrar de su cabeza todo el estrés que le causaba la carga laboral; pero, con el paso del tiempo y compartiendo ambos el mismo tipo de trabajo, poco a poco se fue haciendo casi imposible cumplir siempre con aquellas normas. Cada vez que él regresaba de alguna de sus misiones, tenía una cantidad de papeleo impresionante que rellenar y casi nada de tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que volvía a trabajar en casa. Si Erwin necesitaba que le ayudase en algún asunto y debía sacrificar sus días de descanso para ello, Levi lo hacía. Y cada vez que esto ocurría, sus discusiones con Farlan se volvían más constantes, más hirientes. Hasta que este, cansado de todo eso, le propuso aquel extraño ultimátum. Una última oportunidad para que las cosas volvieran a funcionar entre ellos como lo habían hecho siempre. Lejos de aquella rutina que los estaba matando. Lejos de todo. Comenzar de nuevo.

Si tan solo hubiese tomado una decisión a tiempo, se preguntó con pesar, ¿serían diferentes las cosas en aquel momento? Si tan solo hubiera dado una respuesta adecuada ese día, si hubiera decidido confiar en él y arriesgarse, ¿seguiría Farlan a su lado?

Mierda, como odia pensar en todo aquello. Lamentarse nunca servía de nada, Levi lo sabía, pero desde su regreso a Shiganshina, a esa casa, todos aquellos «y si» parecían atormentarlo como fantasmas.

Bajando un poco a desgana la escalera, oyó como el chico volvía a llamar al timbre con insistencia y notó como aquella extraña e incómoda sensación que llevaba fastidiándolo esos últimos días pareció acrecentarse dentro de él, atenazándole el pecho de forma dolorosa. Durante un breve instante Levi se planteó la loca idea de fingir que no estaba en casa y así ahorrarse la necesidad de tener que enfrentar a Eren esa tarde, huir un poco más de aquel temido reencuentro; no obstante, desechó esto tan rápido como vino. Nada le aseguraba que el mocoso regresaría una vez más para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos y él tampoco solucionaría nada escondiéndose y dilatando de manera eterna aquel problema entre ambos. Si algo bueno aprendió de todos aquellos años junto a Kenny, fue el entender que, cuando ya estabas con la mierda hasta el cuello, lo mejor era simplemente terminar de embarrarte antes de intentar arreglar el desastre.

Al llegar a la primera planta un estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir lo frío que estaba el ambiente en comparación al piso superior. El fuego de la chimenea ya casi se había consumido por completo y solo quedaban algunas ascuas que ardían tristemente, por lo que la delgada camiseta negra de manga larga que llevaba no servía de mucho para abrigarlo. A través del ventanal de la sala que daba hacia la playa se podía vislumbrar el cielo teñido de un intenso color azul oscuro que acusaba lo tarde que ya era.

De cierto modo a Levi le resultaba bastante extraño, casi antinatural, el que Eren se presentase a esa hora en su casa. La intempestiva visita del mocoso le sabía casi como una premonición, un aviso de que las cosas entre ellos estaban comenzando a cambiar; y eso lo hizo sentir todavía más inquieto.

A pesar de que ambos solían pasar tiempo juntos, prácticamente todos los días desde que acordaron esa especie de paseos matutinos por la playa, este siempre estuvo limitado a la primera hora de la mañana antes de que el chico debiera ir a sus clases en la universidad, al trabajo o a la casa de sus padres. Hasta el momento, ellos jamás quedaron en verse durante una tarde o para salir a almorzar o tan solo quedar para tomar algo en un bar durante la noche; de hecho, la única vez que ambos rompieron aquella extraña y tácita regla impuesta a su relación, fue durante esa absurda tormenta, semanas atrás; aquella noche cuando el mocoso se apareció frente a su puerta chorreando agua y con expresión de cachorro afligido, pidiendo su ayuda. Aquella misma noche en la que Levi estaba con las emociones tan revueltas, tan a flor de piel, que acabo por bajar la guardia, en más de un sentido.

Dios, por favor, que aquello no fuese un maldito _déjà vu_.

Sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta supo que sus súplicas no habían sido oídas. Eren, con el castaño cabello hecho un desastre a causa del viento marino, vestido con sus deportivas negras, un par de deslavados vaqueros azules y su infaltable anorak gris, además del bolso de la cámara colgando al hombro, lo observaba desde el otro lado con expresión culpable y nerviosa. Al bajar la vista hacia sus manos, Levi se sorprendió un poco al ver que este llevaba un florero con un montón de florecillas blancas firmemente sujeto entre estas.

—¿Flores, Jaeger? —le preguntó a modo de saludo, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas en un gesto interrogativo. De inmediato, una risa nerviosa escapó de los lleno labios del chico y el aire culpable que se apreciaba en sus ojos verdes se difuminó un poco, siendo remplazado por su brillo habitual. Y después de casi dos días, de dos larguísimos días, él sintió que todo volvía a estar bien: en el sitio correcto, en el momento correcto, con la persona correcta.

—Bueno, es algo así como una disculpa. Una bandera blanca —le dijo este dubitativamente, sonriéndole de aquel modo que Levi había aprendido a reconocer como su arma de persuasión. Tch, maldito embaucador—. ¿Me dejas entrar?

Chasqueando la lengua en señal de fingido enfado, le quitó el florero de las manos y le franqueó el paso, permitiendo que Eren, que lucía una vez más una expresión moderadamente culpable, ingresara en la casa.

—Oi, mocoso, echa un poco más de leña a la chimenea para avivar el fuego, ¿quieres? Este lugar parece un jodido congelador.

Mientras este lo obedecía sin rechistar, Levi encendió una de las luces de la sala antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde depositó el florero sobre la rústica superficie de la mesa de madera, observando con detenimiento el ramo de blancas florecillas que destacaban como una señal de humo en aquel lugar.

Aquella, se dijo, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la obsequiaba flores; y a pesar de que él siempre consideró aquello como una auténtica tontería, algo sin un valor real, en ese instante debió reconocer cuan equivocado estuvo todo ese tiempo. Aquel pequeño gesto, por tonto e insignificante que pareciera, lo hizo sentir bien de un modo que incluso le avergonzaba admitir. Y como no, nuevamente ese cambio en su pensamiento era gracias a Eren, porque solo a alguien tan extraño como el chico de los ojos verdes se le podría ocurrir el querer arreglar las cosas con un sujeto como él obsequiándole algo así. Si Hange llegaba a enterarse de aquello, Levi estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría en paz lo que le quedara de vida.

—Son paniculatas, de la florería de Frieda Reiss, la hermana mayor de Historia —le explicó el chico, percatándose hacia donde estaba dirigida su atención. Tras acabar de avivar el fuego de la chimenea, dejó el atizador a un lado y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las manos antes de dirigirse a su lado—. Hoy en la tarde estuve fotografiando en su tienda para la remodelación de la página web, ya sabes, por la temporada navideña y todo eso. Y bueno… este fue parte de mi pago —admitió Eren, un poco avergonzado. Cuando sus ojos grises se posaron sobre él, la bronceada piel de sus mejillas pareció encenderse unos cuantos tonos, pero no le apartó la mirada—. Sé que son unas flores muy sencillas y no parecen la gran cosa, pero cuando las vi pensé en ti y entonces creí que tal vez fueran una buena manera de disculparme contigo, aunque no sabía si te gustaban las flores o si eras alérgico a ellas, porque no lo eres, ¿verdad? —le preguntó este de repente, el pánico de haber cometido un desliz así oscureciendo el verde de sus iris. Él negó con un gesto y Eren suspiró aliviado—. Me alegro, por un momento temí haberme equivocado contigo otra vez —reconoció un poco más tranquilo; pero, tan rápido como el alivió apareció, este se tornó en una mezcla de confusas emociones: culpa y miedo y nervios—. Dios, últimamente creo que cuando se trata de ti, solo comento error tras error tras error…

En aquel instante, cargado con todo ese dolor, el mocoso pareció volverse un caos ante sus ojos, lo que hizo sentir a Levi como el peor de los cabrones. Y era justo.

—Oi, Eren —comenzó pasados un par de minutos de incómodo silencio. Este, sin embargo, no lo miró, concentrado como estaba en la puntera de sus deportivas negras—. Eren, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día —insistió, nuevamente, logrando que en esa ocasión el chico diera un respingo ante la contundencia de sus palabras. Aun así, él no dio marcha atrás. Después de haberlo  pensado un poco, Levi, armándose de valor, tomó aquella decisión a pesar de no estar muy seguro de que fuese lo correcto; pero, de momento, era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Ignorar lo sucedido o fingir que nada había pasado no serviría de nada, de eso sí estaba convencido.

Aunque el comedor se encontraba débilmente iluminado por la tenue luz de la sala, él no pudo pasar por alto la profunda expresión de miedo dibujada en el rostro del otro. Casi de forma imperceptible oyó como la respiración de Eren se volvía un poco más rápida y superficial, un signo inequívoco de lo nervioso que seguramente se hallaba, mientras que sus largos dedos, como siempre que la ansiedad lo embargaba, parecieron correr para asir la correa del bolso de la cámara que llevaba colgada al hombro.

—Bueno, sobre eso… veras, Levi… lo que ocurrió el otro día cuando me encontraste platicando con Hange…

—Lo siento —masculló él a penas, apretando los puños contra las perneras de sus negros vaqueros. Mierda, estaba muerto de nervios y vergüenza. Disculparse era un jodido asco.

Eren, pestañeando confuso un par de veces, posó sobre él sus bonitos ojos verdes, mirándolo tan incrédulo como si repentinamente le acabasen de crecer dos cabezas.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó dubitativo, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Respirado profundo para calmarse, Levi volvió a repetir.

—He dicho que lo siento.

En esa ocasión Eren negó ligeramente y él pudo percibir entre el anorak entreabierto y el cuello bajo de su suéter azul oscuro como la nuez de este se removía al tragar nervioso.

—¿Has dicho que lo sientes? ¿Te estás disculpando conmigo? —volvió a preguntarle el chico, ante lo que Levi, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia, le lanzó una mirada fría y venenosa que lo hizo estremecer un poco.

—Oi, mocoso, si me estás jodiendo…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a aclararle este. Eren dio un paso hacia él, como si quisiera acercarse para explicarse mejor, pero una nueva mirada acerada de su parte bastó para mantenerlo en su sitio. El chico lo miró con expresión suplicante—. No estoy diciendo nada de esto para molestarte, Levi; solo lo hago porque, ¡Dios, estoy nervioso! Yo venía preparado para pedirte disculpas y tú vas y me sueltas esto y yo no…

—Té —lo cortó él repentinamente. Se frotó la zona rasurada del cabello y respiró profundo, intentando aliviar parte de la tensión que sentía como un peso muerto sobre los hombros. El mocoso parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso, tan nervioso como estaba—. Iré a preparar un poco —le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Eren, que le había seguido, se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes de la isleta mientras él ponía el agua a calentar.

—Dudo que pueda beber té en estos momentos. No creo que mi estómago lo soporte —admitió el chico con voz lastimera. Tras observarlo un momento, Levi se percató de que ese día Eren lucía extremadamente joven, casi como el niño que todavía era; y aquello lo hizo sentir aún más culpable, si eso era posible.

—Pues yo sí necesito uno si vamos a seguir con esto; además, temo que nos tomará un buen rato.

Tras dejar el bolso de la cámara en el taburete contiguo y terminar de quitarse el anorak, el joven fotógrafo apoyó ambos brazos cruzados sobre la marmolada superficie gris de la isleta y dejó que su cabeza reposara en ellos. Sus ojos verdes, inquietos y curiosos, seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, logrando que Levi se pusiese más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Condenado mocoso.

—No contestaste mis llamadas —soltó este después de un rato, mientras él ponía a infusionar el té negro y buscaba una taza del estante superior—. No viste mis mensajes. Creo que si hoy no me hubiese aparecido por aquí para hablar contigo, Levi, no habría sabido nada más de ti.

Acabando de servirse el té en la taza, y sin querer sentarse a causa de lo tenso que estaba, se apoyó en el borde de la isleta y se concentró en beber mientras contemplaba a un abatido Eren.

Todas y cada una de las recriminaciones del chico eran válidas, lo sabía. Durante aquellos dos malditos días se portó como un verdadero cabrón con él, ignorando a propósito cada intento del mocoso por contactarlo y aludiendo que era una buena forma de castigarle por su maldita curiosidad; sin embargo, el verdadero motivo tras su distanciamiento solo era cobardía: Levi Ackerman, al que casi todos acusaban de ser un bastardo insensible con hielo en las venas en lugar de sangre, estaba aterrado ante la idea de que Eren pudiese descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado.

Aquella mañana, dos días atrás, después de haber subido a buscarlos y haberlo encontrado platicando con Hange sobre su relación con Farlan, Levi se sintió terriblemente molesto, traicionado de cierta forma; pero su enfado no era solo hacia Eren y su curiosidad, sino que también, y en mayor medida, hacia Hange por meter siempre las narices en sus asuntos, intentando arreglarle la vida y determinar qué era lo mejor para él. Sin embargo, lo que más acabó por enfurecerlo, fue el cómo se dieron las cosas; el no tener opción de elegir si contarle o no al chico sobre esa parte de su vida; el que lo obligasen a afrontar un pasado para el que todavía no se sentía listo.

Que putada.

—Oi, mocoso, deja de poner esa cara de sufrimiento sin motivo. No estoy enfadado contigo; ya no. Creo que nunca lo estuve en realidad—reconoció, mascullando aquello. Dio un sorbo de té a su taza y Eren, que volvía a estar erguido y bien sentado, lo observó muy fijo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración y sus ojos verdes entornados bajo sus largas pestañas oscuras; casi como, si en vez de oírlas, quisiera beberse sus palabras para asimilarlas. Parecía receloso.

—Entonces, si no estabas enfado conmigo, ¿por qué te has comportado así estos días? ¿Por qué ignorarme de ese modo? ¿Pensaste siquiera alguna vez en lo mal que me podría estar sintiendo por eso, en que estuviera sufriendo?

Sus palabras de recriminación a Levi le sentaron como una puñalada.

—Tch, que mierda —sujetó la taza con más fuerza y notó como el calor que esta desprendía le quemaba levemente las yemas de los dedos, pero aun así no la dejó; el dolor físico en parte servía para acallar el emocional. Aquello, se dijo, era lo que en verdad quería evitar; lo que había intentado mantener alejado con su mutismo. Confrontar a Eren le provocaba una clase de miedo al que no estaba acostumbrado. Aun así, sabía que el chico no iba a cejar en su empeño hasta que le diese una respuesta adecuada—. No sabía cómo enfrentarte tras lo que ocurrió ese día, mocoso; además, te marchaste sin decirme nada.

—¡Ni siquiera me mirabas, Levi! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, suplicarte para que me prestaras atención?! ¡Estaba muerto de miedo y culpa! ¡Pensé que solo deseabas que me marchara de una vez y te dejase en paz, por eso lo hice!

—No quería hablar contigo porque me asustaba. No quería saber qué tipo de opinión tenías de mí después de todo lo que esa maldita cuatro ojos de seguro te contó sobre mi vida. No sabía cómo disculparme contigo —admitió de golpe, soltando todo lo que lo atormentaba del mismo modo doloroso y brutal en el que uno se arrancaba una costra cuando no se deseaba verla más.

Eren, simplemente, lo miró muy serio.

—Eres un idiota, Levi. Un total y completo idiota —le dijo este, molesto. En ese momento ya no había ni rastro del chico arrepentido de minutos antes; por el contrario, Eren era toda indignación y templado enfado. Sus ojos verdes clavados en él de una forma acusatoria que lo declaraban a todas luces «culpable».

Como acababa de dar un sorbo a su taza de té cuando el chico le soltó aquello, Levi estuvo a punto de escupirlo a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Perdón? —le preguntó él, medio indignado, medio divertido por aquel descarado comportamiento; lo cierto era que en sus casi treintaicinco años de vida muy pocos se habían atrevido a llamarlo idiota en su propia cara, y la mayor parte de ellos no salieron muy bien parados después de eso. Eren, simplemente, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Que eres un idiota —le repitió, como si nada—. Me has tenido dos días muriendo de la angustia mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar este desastre, y resulta que tú solo no querías hablar conmigo porque estabas asustado y no sabías como disculparte. ¡Pues yo tampoco lo sabía y también tenía miedo y mírame aquí!

Desde que ambos se conocían, Levi jamás había visto a Eren molesto, molesto de verdad; y mucho menos con él. Por lo general, cuando estaban juntos, el mocoso siempre cuidaba mucho de mostrarse amable, divertido y no causarle demasiados problemas, algo así como una bonita fachada con la que protegerse del resto del mundo y de las preguntas o situaciones incómodas que un arranque de genio por su parte pudiese provocar. Y aquello era algo en lo que Levi era un experto, pues él mismo solía ocupar ese truco, pero de forma inversa: siendo lo más desagradable posible para así evitar que el resto intentara siquiera acercársele; aunque, se recordó, siempre existían idiotas como Hange o Erwin o el mismo Eren, que parecían no entender las indirectas. Aun así, Levi estaba seguro de que era por ese motivo que nunca le incomodó demasiado que el chico se comportara de esa forma, ¿cómo podía juzgarlo siquiera si él actuaba del mismo modo? Hubiese sido muy injusto.

Solo en muy contadas ocasiones Levi vio a Eren bajar la guardia y mostrarse de manera más natural ante él; ocasiones que solo parecieron ocurrir cuando este le habló sobre familia, y que resultó ser un instante en donde la tristeza que el chico albergaba y sus mayores miedos salieron a flote, y cuando le vio fotografiando. Sí, Eren con una cámara en las manos, era el Eren más real que Levi había visto desde su primer encuentro; esos pequeños momentos en los que el chico no pensaba en nada más que en lo que veía y deseaba trasmitir, en la magia que creaba. Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ansiaba, se reflejaba en una imagen; sin el miedo, sin la vergüenza ni el deseo de pasar desapercibido; sin la necesidad de ocultarse. Ese era Eren en su estado más puro.

Y fue por eso que aquel repentino cambio en el mocoso lo desconcertó tanto. Que este le estuviera recriminado de ese modo su actuar durante aquellos días era curioso y extraño, por lo menos; y Levi no sabía muy bien como tomárselo. Pero, dejando de lado toda la confusión y la evidente incomodidad que eso le generaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Esa transformación en la manera de ser del chico, por pequeña que fuera, demostraba que estaba empezando a confiar lo suficiente en él como para dejarle ver su parte menos amable, la menos fingida. Una confianza que Levi no esperaba ni necesitaba, pero que de todos modos resultó cálidamente gratificante.

Al pensar en aquello, y sin poder evitarlo, Levi sonrió un poco. Fue apenas un débil gesto, nada del otro mundo, pero a Eren, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pareció indignarle el que se tomara las cosas de ese modo cuando seguramente para él todo ese asunto era muy serio; y, mostrándose aún más enojado de lo que ya estaba, se puso de pie con violencia, casi desestabilizando el taburete en el proceso.

—¿Sabes que más, Levi? Por mi puedes irte al demonio.

—Oi, oi, mocoso, para ahí. Cálmate un poco y escúchame, ¿quieres? —le dijo, pero este, ignorándolo a propósito, agarró el anorak y el bolso de la cámara a toda prisa.

Antes de que el temperamental chico pudiese salir huyendo de allí, él, con un ágil movimiento, sujetó su brazo izquierdo sobre la isleta y lo retuvo allí. Eren tiró un par de veces para que lo soltara, echando chispas verdes por los ojos, pero Levi no se lo permitió, por mucho que el otro insistió. Al cabo de un par de minutos de inútil forcejeo, este dejó de intentar liberarse, sabedor de que entre los dos, el más fuerte era él por mucho.

—He dicho que te calmes un poco. Vamos a hablar, ¿no es para lo que viniste? —le preguntó, intentando mantener un tono lo más calmado y neutro posible. El chico siguió mirándolo enfurruñado—. Tch, deja de comportarte como el condenado mocoso que eres. Ahora vuelve a sentarte y óyeme un momento; si luego de eso sigues queriendo largarte, no te lo voy a impedir.

Al ver que este asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza, Levi finalmente lo soltó. Apartando uno de los taburetes vacíos, se sentó en él mientras Eren, frente suyo, hacía lo mismo en el que había ocupado minutos antes.

—Sigo enfadado —admitió el chico mientras jugueteaba con la correa del bolso de su cámara entre sus largos dedos. Él tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no decirle que eso era evidente.

—Y estás en tu derecho. Ya reconocí que me porté como un maldito cabrón contigo porque no sabía cómo afrontar todo este… asunto —Levi se acabó el té de un trago y dejó la taza vacía sobre la isleta. Lo miró muy serio—. Me enfadé con Hange. Mucho —Eren levantó la vista de lo que hacía para verle. Tras el enfado, parecía preocupado—. Y no lo hice solo porque haya hablado contigo; bueno, en parte sí, pero también sé que ella… suele ser así. Es una entrometida de mierda que todo el tiempo se mete en donde no debe; aun así, esta vez me harté porque te involucró a ti en medio de todo esto.

—Pero yo fui el que preguntó —se apresuró a aclarar Eren, evidentemente ansioso por aliviar parte de la culpa con la que cargaba la loca de su amiga—. Hange solo estaba siendo amable conmigo, yo…

—Lo sé, Eren. Y sé que tenías curiosidad, lo que me parece una putada, pero es lógico; nunca te cuento casi nada sobre mi vida antes de llegar aquí —admitió Levi de mala gana. Joder, como costaba aquello—; pero, odio que metan las narices en mi vida —añadió, rotundo. El chico, como si hubiera resentido el regaño, hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de dolor y bajó la vista de inmediato— y odio que Hange tome decisiones por su cuenta respecto a lo que me conviene o no; pero, lo que más he odiado de esta situación de mierda, es que ni siquiera hubieses hecho el intento de averiguarlo a través de mí. Si querías saber, ¿por qué simplemente no preguntarme? Dices que somos amigos, entonces, ¿por qué confiaste más en Hange, a la que apenas conoces, que en mí?

Este volvió a mirarle y en esa ocasión era evidente que sus palabras le habían sorprendido y dolido un poco; sin embargo, Eren guardó silencio durante unos pocos minutos, como si necesitara procesar todo lo que él acababa de decirle antes de poder darle una respuesta.

—Si lo hubiese hecho —comenzó él, cuando finalmente se armó de valor—, ¿me lo habrías dicho? ¿Me habrías hablado de Farlan?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, entre ellos, durante un instante; una  pesada y angustiosa expectación ante lo que Levi fuese a decir. Aquello, tuvo que reconocer, se sentía mucho peor que estar ante un jodido tribunal militar en pleno, y eso que él tenía experiencia en ello; vaya que sí.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente un momento y a pesar de saber cuál era la respuesta que Eren deseaba oír, la que debería darle para acabar con todo aquello, Levi no quiso decirle una mentira. Negó con un débil gesto y notó de inmediato como una sombra de dolor le empañaba al chico los ojos, pero ni siquiera eso bastó para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—No, probablemente no —dijo, admitiendo en voz alta aquello que ambos ya sabían—. No quiero que conozcas mi pasado, Eren. No es bonito y no me enorgullezco demasiado de él y Farlan… ah, mierda… él es una de las cosas más jodidamente complicadas de todas; y una de las que menos quiero hablarte —Levi tomó la taza vacía y recorrió el borde de esta con un dedo. Una emoción extraña lo golpeó al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando del mismo modo en que el chico lo hacía cuando estaba inseguro y nervioso. Dejó de hacerlo de inmediato—. Y dime, Eren, ¿quieres conocer esa historia?

El muchacho, que hasta aquel momento se había limitado a oírlo con la boca cerrada y los ojos cargados de tristeza, lo miró lleno de incredulidad cuando él le hizo aquella pregunta.

—Pero si has dicho…

—Sé lo que acabo de decir, mocoso. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes —lo cortó de mal modo—. Tch, solo te estoy preguntando si quieres saber o no. Tú eliges, te estoy dando esa posibilidad. Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —volvió a interrogarlo él, mucho menos paciente esa vez. Sentía que sus nervios estaban al límite.

Eren lo miró dudoso, mordiéndose de forma inconsciente el labio inferior. Parecía como si estuviese evaluando la posibilidad de que aquella propuesta de su parte contara con alguna pequeña trampa.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, exasperado, y el mocoso, tras inspirar profundo y dejar escapar el aire suavemente entre sus labios, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres hablarme de ello?

—¡Demonios, no! —exclamó él, lleno de incredulidad. ¿Es que Eren había perdido la cabeza? ¿A quién mierda le gustaba la idea de mostrar las debilidades ante alguien más? Sobre todo si ese alguien parecía tener la capacidad de causarle más dolor y daño que el resto. En opinión de Levi, ofrecerle aquello al chico era igual de peligroso que exponer el cuello de forma voluntaria ante una fiera salvaje. Era un puto suicida—. Pero alguien me dijo una vez que «querer hacer algo» y «deber hacer algo» son dos cosas por completo distintas y ambas igual de validas e importantes, pero es responsabilidad de cada uno determinar en qué momento el deber se impone al querer. Y creo que esta es una de esas veces —admitió.

Eren, tan serio como llevaba mostrándose desde hacía rato, le preguntó con tono culpable, como si le supiese mal hacerlo y deseara reprimirse pero aun así no fuera capaz de quedarse con esa duda:

—¿Fue… Farlan?

Levi negó con un gesto.

—Fue Erwin. Él tiene esa maldita costumbre de soltar todo el tiempo consejos morales y paternalistas, quieras oírlos o no. Es un jodido incordio, te lo aseguro, pero lo es aún más porque la mayor parte de las veces tiene razón, el muy bastardo —masculló con malhumor. Eren, sorpresivamente, se rio y eso bastó para que su ánimo también mejorara un poco—. Oi, mocoso, no te lo tomes a broma. Ya verás que tengo razón cuando lo conozcas en unos cuantos días —le dijo a modo de advertencia—. Y vas a desear no tener que volver a verlo por el resto de tu puta vida, créeme. A mí me ocurre siempre.

La sorpresa de Eren al oír su respuesta, rápidamente mutó a una expresión mucho más suave y amable; con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y el color verde de sus ojos más cercano al verdeazulado del tranquilo mar de verano que al oscuro tormentoso e invernal de minutos antes. Su velada confirmación de que, a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido, sus planes a futuro seguían intactos, bastó para que, casi por primera vez desde que  llegó allí, el chico pareciera en verdad más tranquilo y contento, más él mismo; sin todo el miedo e inseguridad que probablemente cargaba desde el día que comenzó aquel malentendido entre ambos.

—Tienes razón, ya le conoceré —afirmó Eren, más convencido, más animado—. Ya tengo muchas ganas de que ese día llegue.

Levi soltó un resoplido en señal de incrédulo disgusto.

—Has perdido la cabeza. No sabes lo que dices, mocoso.

Eren volvió a reír, abierta y felizmente, de aquel modo que siempre traía a su mente el recuerdo de momentos agradables y días cálidos. Hasta ese momento que estuvo tan cerca de perderlo, él jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho ese sencillo gesto parecía significar para él.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, Levi, tragándose la vergüenza y la incomodidad, buscó la mano del chico y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. Eren pareció a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar, con el moreno rostro tan rojo como las brasas de la chimenea; sin embargo, no se apartó de su toque y teniendo en cuenta lo complicadas que aún estaban las cosas entre ellos, le pareció que era algo bueno. Además, aquella era la primera vez que era él y no el chico quien buscaba, de cierta forma, el contacto entre ambos, como si de ese modo quisiera reafirmar el compromiso que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No puedo prometerte mejorar mi carácter de mierda ni que no me enfadaré por algunas cosas, Eren; que demonios, probablemente me enfade por mil tonterías diferentes que acaben por hacerte perder la paciencia conmigo —reconoció. El joven fotógrafo lo miró atentamente y eso lo puso más nervioso, pero se obligó a armarse de valor para seguir con aquello—; pero sí puedo asegurarte que esto no volverá a ocurrir. Por muy cabreado que esté contigo o las circunstancias o lo que sea, no volveré a ignorar tus llamadas o tus mensajes. Hablaré contigo, mocoso, aunque solo sea para mandarte a la mierda o pegarte un puñetazo si te lo mereces.

Después de soltar todo aquel discurso disparatado, Levi, por un momento, temió haber acabado de arruinar las cosas entre ellos. Eren no soltó su mano, pero tampoco pareció muy contento con aquella promesa que para él, que siempre intentaba huir de los problemas, resultó tan difícil de hacer. Sin embargo, al contemplarlo más detenidamente bajo la iluminación artificial de la cocina, notó que sus ojos verdes se habían humedecido un poco y que evidentemente estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar. Y Levi, consciente de que gran parte de la culpa de ese desastre recaía sobre sus hombros, se odió una vez más por ser el responsable de hacérselo pasar tan mal al chico.

Tras inspirar profundo un par de veces, Eren pareció recomponerse finalmente. Y en esa ocasión, cuando volvió a mirarle, las lágrimas habían acabado por desaparecer, siendo remplazadas por esperanzado anhelo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —su pregunta, a pesar de sonar clara y decidida, tenía un débil trasfondo de inseguridad.

Levi, que todavía tenía los dedos de este entrelazados con los suyos, le dio un ligero apretón y asintió.

—Supongo que así como tú lo hiciste con esas condenadas flores, esta es mi bandera blanca para ti. Mi manera de pedirte perdón por el mal comportamiento que tuve estos días y… bueno, esperar que le puedas dar una segunda oportunidad a lo que sea que hay entre nosotros. ¿Qué dices, mocoso?

Oyó a Eren soltar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza y percibió la expresión de alivió que envolvió sus facciones.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Levi, si tú aceptas las mías —declaró con solemnidad. Cuando él asintió con un gesto, el chico sonrió. En esa ocasión su sonrisa pareció realmente sincera—. Entonces, estamos en paz.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, Levi dejó ir la mano del otro, consciente de que por tentador que fuera no podrían quedarse así toda la noche. Además, ya pasada toda la tensión y el miedo, lo cierto era que comenzaba a notar el estómago vacío y los primer aguijonazos del hambre. Seguro que ya eran pasadas las ocho.

—Oi, Eren, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para ir a revisar en la nevera si tenía algo para descongelar. El último día que Hange estuvo allí, luego de su discusión, le hizo prometer que intentaría cocinar algo saludable todos los días y que se preocuparía más por su salud; pero por aquella noche, Levi no se sentía demasiado motivado a seguir su consejo. Al ver que el chico no contestaba, se volvió a mirarlo y lo encontró nuevamente pensativo, contemplándolo a él con una intensidad creciente—. ¿Qué ocurre ahora, mocoso?

—Oye, Levi, ¿quisieras ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Hay un sitio que me gustaría enseñarte —le dijo el joven fotógrafo. Bajo su apacible tranquilidad, él casi podía oír como el nerviosismo le bullía en la sangre, reflejándose en sus ojos—. Si aún sigue en pie tu propuesta, de verdad me gustaría oír esa historia.

Aceptar o rechazar la invitación de Eren, se dijo. Eran tan sencillo y tan difícil como eso. Levi estaba seguro de que ante una negativa de su parte, este lo dejaría en paz. El chico comprendería lo compleja que era esa situación para él y no volvería a insistir en saber de Farlan y de su pasado; y Levi, podría volver a estar tranquilo; pero, ¿era eso lo que realmente quería?

Después de pensarlo un poco, asintió muy despacio. Ya había tomado su decisión.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

La sonrisa de Eren, abierta y sincera, bastó para calmar sus miedos y asegurarle que pasara lo que pasase, por muy difícil que aquello fuera, existía alguien allí, junto a él, que le recordaba que las segundas oportunidades también existían. Solo debía ser lo suficientemente valiente para extender las manos y tomarla.

Nunca era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores del pasado e intentar volver a ser feliz, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo, no resultara muy agotador. Este es, hasta el momento, el más largo que he escrito para In Focus, corona que hasta hace unos días ostentaba el capítulo seis.   
> Lo segundo, mil disculpas por el retraso. Esta actualización debería haber estado para el miércoles 16, pero la semana pasada entré a trabajar a tiempo completo dando clases de violín y piano, aprovechando las vacaciones de verano, así que cambié las fechas de actualización para los viernes para darme algo más de tiempo mientras me adaptaba, pero esta semana llegué tan cansada en la noche a casa que, a pesar de tener acabado el capítulo el martes, me costó mucho realizar la corrección, sobre todo porque como dije antes, era un capítulo muy largo; un horror. Aun así, logré tenerlo listo ayer sábado temprano, pero aunque no lo crean, donde vivo tembló fuerte y además del mal rato que siempre es eso, me quedé sin luz y por lo tanto sin poder sacar el capítulo de mi pc, así que hasta hoy no he podido realizar la actualización. Solo espero que tras tantos inconvenientes por lo menos haya valido la pena. A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, ha sido uno de los más entretenidos, sobre todo la primera parte; confío en que para ustedes leerlo haya resultado igual.  
> Lo otro, sé que comenté bastante que en este capítulo se resolvería el asunto de Levi, pero no fue así, ¿el motivo? El largo del capítulo.   
> Por lo general yo tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo avanzará un capítulo cuando lo empiezo a escribir, que escenas y personajes aparecerán, quien narrará, que datos debo agregar, etc; sin embargo, una vez comienzo a teclear, muchas veces mi imaginación avanza por sí misma y cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ella ha hecho, ya es bien tarde para detenerla. Por eso, cuando acabé de escribir la segunda parte de esta entrega, supe de inmediato que si le agregaba lo que faltaba iba a ser un capítulo de más de 50 páginas (este son 30), que para ustedes sería mortal de leer y para mi mortal de corregir. Así que lamentablemente, lo corté en dos. Ya para la siguiente actualización se resolverá el conflicto del pasado de Levi y Farlan o por lo menos parte de eso.  
> Aparte, una cosa que me gustaría compartir con ustedes es algo muy bonito que me ha ocurrido. Una de mis lectoras, ShizukaCano, me ha obsequiado dos bellos, muy bellos dibujos para este fanfiction, basados en las descripciones que he hecho de los protagonistas. En verdad para mí esto ha sido un regalo maravilloso, que me ha emocionado como no se imaginan, sobre todo porque es una artista muy talentosa. Así que con su autorización, (muchas gracias por eso, Shizuka), los he subido a mi cuenta en Wattpad. Capítulo 1 (Levi) y capítulo 2 (Eren), por si quieren pasarse a mirarlos. Realmente vale la pena. Me pueden encontrar en esa plataforma como Tess-chan.  
> De momento la próxima actualización para In Focus quedaría sin cambio para el viernes 01 de febrero. Y para quienes leen otras de mis historias, aviso que la semana siguiente “técnicamente” no hay actualización para el fandom de SnK, ya que le corresponde a Hilo Rojo del fandom de KnB, que ya está llegando a su final. Sin embargo, dejo lo de “técnicamente” porque quiero intentar poder sacar de manera semanal o quincenal un capítulo de La Joya de la Corona, ya que algunos lectores de otras historias han comentado (con razón) que las actualizaciones están tardando casi dos meses, así que quiero poder bajar un poquito ese tiempo de espera, y esa es la única historia que me permite escribir capítulo más cortos (y con cortos me refiero a menos de 20 páginas).  
> Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a quienes dejan sus comentarios, envían mp’s, votan, apuntan en sus favoritos, listas y alertas, y por supuesto, siguen aquí a pesar de todo. Siempre me hace muy feliz y créanme, anima un montón.  
> Un abrazo enorme a la distancia para todos y nos leemos en la siguiente.
> 
> Tess


	11. Un Cielo Infinito

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 11:**

**Un Cielo Infinito**

****

**_Ver un Mundo en un Grano de Arena_ **

**_y un Cielo en una Flor Silvestre;_ **

**_tener el Infinito en la palma de tu mano_ **

**_y la Eternidad en una hora._ **

**_(William Blake;_ ** **Augurios de Inocencia _)_**

 

 

 

Al final, la cena de esa noche para ambos, acabó por convertirse en comida rápida para llevar.

Mientras recibía la bolsa con el contenido de la compra que acababa de pasarle Eren, antes de que este volviese a poner el coche en marcha; Levi tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que aquella peculiar elección de alimentos, al igual que su comida congelada, tampoco sería aprobada del todo por Hange.

Tch, que se jodiera esa maldita cuatro ojos, se dijo con enfado. Todo ese desastre con el chico era gracias a su innecesaria intromisión.

—¿Vamos lejos? —preguntó a Eren una vez este volvió a integrarse a la autopista central. El chico, que parecía completamente concentrado en la conducción, movió la cabeza de forma negativa y desvió un instante la mirada hacia él, sonriéndole de aquella manera sugerente que siempre parecía reservar para cuando guardaba un gran secreto que se moría por revelar. Sintiéndose un poco divertido por ello, Levi no pudo menos que pensar en lo mucho que aquel mocoso seguía comportándose como un crío algunas veces.

—No tanto, como a treinta minutos en coche hacia el sur —le explicó—. De seguro será una noche bastante fría, por eso te dije que te abrigaras bien; pero valdrá la pena, ya verás. Estoy convencido de que te gustará —aseveró, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a fijar estos en la casi desierta autopista que abandonaba la zona céntrica y se dirigía hacia la playa.

—Tch que seguridad tienes, Jaeger —masculló él desganadamente, a pesar de que una extraña emoción, similar a un cosquilleo de anticipación, pareció recorrerlo por dentro. Se sentía ansioso, y no solo porque fuera a un lugar desconocido, tuvo que reconocer Levi: iba a revelarle a Eren parte de su vida.

«Mierda». Realmente debía haber perdido la cabeza.

El inesperado desvío en la carretera lo pilló por sorpresa. A pesar de que llevaba más de dos meses residiendo en Shiganshina desde su regreso, Levi aun no tenía oportunidad de recorrer toda la ciudad para conocerla; además, al haberse marchado a los catorce años de allí, muchos de los cambios producidos durante su ausencia todavía lo desconcertaban un poco. La mayor parte del tiempo sentía como si hubiera llegado a un sitio completamente nuevo y desconocido, no a la pequeña ciudad donde había nacido y crecido. Shiganshina, a pesar de su ruralidad, acabó por convertirse a lo largo del tiempo en una gran urbe, lejos del sitio recóndito y poco poblado de sus recuerdos infantiles.

Un claro ejemplo de esos cambios era la carretera por la cual transitaban en ese instante y que bordeaba la costa. Esta fue una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la ciudad en el momento en que el puerto se puso en funcionamiento y los terrenos aledaños aumentaron su plusvalía. Cuando él era niño, todo allí eran kilómetros y kilómetros de dunas de arena y hierbajos litorales; terrales baldíos cuyos únicos caminos eran los que los propios pescadores artesanales acabaron por hacer de tanto ir y venir un día sí y el otro también. Por lo que Levi recordaba, las casas en esa zona eran casuchas muy similares a la vivienda en la que él mismo creció; construcciones fabricadas de cualquier modo por sus moradores y que parecían haber surgido directamente desde el suelo, caóticas y deformes, hablando a gritos de la miseria que imperaba en aquel lugar; nada bonito, en su opinión. Ahora en cambio, todo el borde costero lucía despejado e impecable, permitiendo que la blanca arena, orlada por el mar a la distancia, se mostrara como una pálida estela a su paso. Las desvencijas chozas acabaron siendo demolidas y en su lugar se construyeron bonitas y elegantes viviendas de precios exorbitantes así como altos edificios departamentales. La pobreza del pasado acabó siendo cambiada por un barrio de lujo; un sitio en verdad hermoso. Y por completo antinatural para él y sus recuerdos.

Demonios, sentía que se ahogaba…

El abandonar, finalmente, la zona urbana para seguir rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, fue como una bocanada de aire fresco después de haber estado mucho tiempo sin ser capaz de respirar ni poder sentirse cómodo. La carretera seguía extendiéndose infinita frente a ellos, aunque ahora solo eran el mar y la arena los que acompañaban su marcha, así como alguna que otra pequeña granja emplazada en aquellos terrenos, que lucía solitaria e ínfima a la distancia.

A pesar de que ambos iban sumidos en un completo silencio, cada cual absorto en sus propios pensamientos, la situación no resultaba para nada incómoda. Con Eren siempre era así, pensó Levi mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana y el débil reflejo de ambos sobre el cristal. Estando con el chico él nunca se sentía en la obligación de ser quien no era, no necesitaba intentar ser menos brusco o desagradable, presionado por encajar en un papel que no era el suyo. Cuando estaba con Eren, todo parecía ser siempre lo correcto.

El inquietante derrotero de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido de pronto por el ligero sonido de la voz del chico al entonar suavemente la canción que sonaba en el equipo en ese momento, un tema de rock alternativo que hablaba sobre el hallar a la persona adecuada que sería capaz de salvarte de ti mismo. Tch, joder. Aun así, Levi se permitió oírlo, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la interminable playa mientras la presencia y la voz de Eren parecían llenar el reducido espacio del jeep y envolverlo por completo. Era una sensación agradable.

—Realmente cantas como la mierda, mocoso —le soltó sin contemplación alguna cuando el tema finalizó, siendo remplazado por otro un poco más movido. Ante su comentario, Eren comenzó a reírse sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—Lo sé —reconoció este con jovialidad—, pero eso no me quita las ganas de hacerlo. Es de esas cosas en las que sabes que eres un desastre pero aun así resultan divertidas. Y tú, Levi, ¿qué tal? ¿Cantas bien? ¿Te gustaría hacerme una demostración de tus habilidades?

Si el chico no hubiera estado conduciendo, se dijo, lo más probable fuese que él se hubiera visto tentado en vengarse de alguna forma que conllevase dolor físico por su atrevimiento; pero, dadas las circunstancias, tuvo que conformarse con chasquear la lengua, disgustado, y enseñarle el dedo medio de la mano izquierda en respuesta, ante lo que el mocoso de ojos verdes ni se inmutó, si es que eso no lo hizo sonreír todavía más.

—Vamos, Levi; no seas aburrido. Además, tú ya has podido oír mi desastrosa interpretación, nada puede ser peor que eso —insistió Eren. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó su boca y un brillo juguetón se asomó a sus ojos cuando lo miró—. ¿O sí? ¿Es que acaso cantas peor que yo? ¡Seguro debe ser eso! —continuó el chico, pinchándolo.

Él frunció los labios en una mueca de fastidio.

—Tch, no me compares contigo, mocoso de mierda. Y no lo hago mal —aclaró con una seguridad arrogante, ya que era verdad. A pesas de que no lo hacía demasiado seguido, tenía una buena voz—. Pero me jode darte el gusto, así que vas a tener que quedarte con las ganas.

Eren soltó un ahogado gritito de indignación, aunque en ese momento siguió con la vista clavada en la carretera porque algunos coches en dirección contraria a la suya venían acercándose hacia ellos. No obstante, Levi estaba seguro que, de haber podido, este lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada. Eso era divertido.

—¡Eso es injusto! —protestó el chico cuando pudo volver a mirarlo de reojo. Él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no te pedí que cantaras para mí, ¿o sí? Lo hiciste por voluntad propia; por lo tanto no es cosa de justicia, es cosa de decisiones; lo que cada quien merece. Simple razonamiento lógico, mocoso.

—Creo que no me gusta demasiado tu razonamiento lógico —masculló él.

Durante los siguientes minutos el muchacho se quedó en total silenció, concentrado por completo en la conducción del coche, sin emitir protesta alguna. Por un momento Levi creyó, ingenuamente, que aquella absurda conversación había llegado a su fin; pero, cuando de pronto notó que este lo miraba de manera furtiva con los verdes ojos entornados, sospechó que el mocoso, testarudo como era, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y seguiría insistiendo un poco más.

¡Oh, demonios! Cuando a Eren se le metía algo en la cabeza era como un dolor en el culo.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué idea rara es la que está pasando ahora por esa jodida cabeza tuya?

—¡No es una idea rara! —se apresuró a defenderse él. Parecía un poco indignado, aunque de inmediato trató de mostrarse algo más conciliador, seguramente para intentar ablandarlo. Condenado crío—. Solo he pensado que, _quizás_ , podríamos hacer, no sé… ¿algún tipo de trato? Ya sabes, como solemos hacer siempre con las fotografías que te tomo.

—Ni en sueños, Jaeger. Además, te recuerdo que esas fotografías son un jodido incordio que solo te las has arreglado para conseguir… de manera dudosa —replicó él. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que el haberle permitido tantas libertades al chico le estaba pasando la cuenta. Que putada—. Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte como para hacerme caer en tus jueguitos. Tch, como si cantara para cualquiera que me lo pidiera. No eres tan afortunado —musitó por lo bajo.

Eren dejó escapar un fingido suspiro de dolida resignación.

—¿Eso significa que todavía no soy lo suficientemente especial para ti, Levi?

A pesar de que una parte de él parecía desesperada por decirle al joven fotógrafo que sí lo era, la vergüenza se impuso sobre su habitual sinceridad. Levi clavó la vista en el cristal de su puerta y se concentró en seguir el inacabable recorrido de la luna, que parecía correr a la par del coche en su marcha. ¿Por qué Eren debía siempre desequilibrarlo de esa manera?, se preguntó. No le parecía justo.

—No, no lo eres —mintió él sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos por temor a que el otro lo descubriera. A Levi las palabras le supieron ásperas y amargas en la boca mientras intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, no arrepentirse de ellas. Pero de alguna manera, dolía.

Eren, que justo en ese instante disminuyó la velocidad del coche para tomar una curva, giró el rostro para verlo en el mismo momento en que él también lo hizo. La mirada que el chico le dedicó fue extraña, un sinfín de emociones revueltas y complejas que Levi fue incapaz de descifrar en lo absoluto.

—Aun —fue la suave y vaga respuesta que le dio Eren, volviendo a fijar de inmediato sus ojos verdes en la pista.

Con el afilado y cincelado rostro sumido en aquel juego de luces y sombras que de alguna manera lo hacían lucir más misterioso y atrayente, durante una fracción de segundos, el joven fotógrafo se convirtió en una oscura tentación que le hizo a Levi desear acercarse lo suficiente a él para asegurarse de que era real y no solo un producto de su imaginación, para develar cada uno de sus secretos o perderse definitivamente en ellos.

En verdad, se dijo desesperado, estaba muy, muy jodido.

Sin embargo, y pesar de que él mismo era consciente de que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada y dar esa conversación por acabada, algo dentro suyo, tan impulsivo como lo era siempre la esencia de aquel chico, lo instó a responderle con la sinceridad que se vio obligado a acallar minutos atrás.

—Tienes razón, Eren, aun no. Pero quizás, algún día.

Sus palabras se vieron absorbidas por la reinante oscuridad de la noche, débilmente rota por los faros del coche iluminando frente a ellos la carretera y la luna menguante que se vislumbraba en el azul y aterciopelado cielo invernal. Pero era mejor así, se dijo. Levi no quería que el chico, cuyos ojos sentía clavados en él con intensidad, percibiera su vergüenza que se evidenciaba en un débil sonrojo que calentaba sus mejillas y no deseaba, a su vez, poder mirarlo y tener la tentación de creer que aquello en verdad significaba algo. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que sí lo hacía.

Era curioso como de un tiempo a esa parte su relación con Eren parecía estarse llenando de una promesa tras otra; una fina cadena que iba atándolo cada vez más al temperamental y obcecado dueño de aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes.

Pero lo que más aterrado lo tenía no era hecho en sí mismo, sino el no sentir deseos de salir huyendo a pesar de eso, no querer apartarlo de su vida a pesar del gran costo emocional que podría significarle el aferrarse tanto a ese chico. Por el contrario, Levi casi se sentía ansioso por que el día en que no pudiese escapar más de Eren finalmente llegara.

 

——o——

 

Tras subir hasta arriba la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero para protegerse lo mejor posible del frío viento cortante que le azotaba el rostro y el negro cabello, Levi metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la misma para darles algo de calor y contempló el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Debía reconocer que Eren tenía toda la razón: era verdaderamente alucinante.

Su pequeño e improvisado viaje de esa noche acabó en los altos acantilados al sur de Shiganshina. El camino hacía aquel sitio no era el mejor y la iluminación vial acababa por cortarse casi a mitad del recorrido, sumiéndolo todo en una oscuridad casi absoluta que volvía la conducción riesgosa si no conocías bien esa zona. Él supuso que fue ese el motivo por el que el chico insistió tanto en utilizar el jeep de la hija de Leonhart, más resiste para esos trayectos, que su compacto Ford, el cual, seguramente, hubiese acabado todo azotado durante el recorrido, haciéndoles pasar un muy mal rato a ambos.

De pie sobre la rocosa superficie de piedra caliza, Levi se acercó un poco más hacia el borde del precipicio para observar el mar que chocaba con fuerza bajo sus pies. Este rompía salvaje y rabioso contra las erosionadas rocas mientras, a la distancia, se apreciaba tranquilo y sosegado, extendiéndose interminable hasta donde la vista alcanzaba antes de fundirse con la noche. Al cerrar los ojos podía sentir la salobre humedad impregnada en el aire mojarle ligeramente el rostro y adherirse a su piel, mientras el roto graznido de las gaviotas llenaba sus oídos mezclándose con el rugido de las olas.

Levi jamás en su vida había sido un hombre de pararse a contemplar el mundo que lo rodeaba y apreciar detalles. Siempre estuvo tan ansioso por borrar lo malo de su pasado, por cumplir metas, que muchas veces se cegó tanto ante sus objetivos que dejó de notar todo lo demás, lo que en verdad importaba. Solo ahora, tras conocer a Eren, después de contemplar el mundo a través de los ojos de este, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido.

—Te dije que valdría la pena —le señaló el chico acercándose a su lado y clavando su verde mirada en la distancia. Su tono era de completa satisfacción—. Siempre he pensado que esto es hermoso.

Levi lo miró y sintió como algo dentro de él se removía un poco. Eren seguía con la mirada fija en el indeterminado horizonte y, a la escasa luz de la luna, sus ojos verdes parecían mucho más claros, translucidos e irreales; el largo cabello castaño en algún momento acabó por soltársele un poco de la desmadejada coleta y ahora algunos mechones se agitaban con el viento, azotándole el rostro y enredándose en su cuello, entre la tela del anorak gris y su piel morena, dándole a este una apariencia más salvaje, más indómita; menos de chico bueno y más de fuerza de la naturaleza. Aquel era el Eren que sentía y vivía a través de lo que veía y catalizaba todo eso en su fotografía; en capturar momentos y hacerlos eternos.

Para él, eso era lo verdaderamente hermoso, se dijo; el poder contemplar a aquel chico haciendo su magia y siendo lo que en realidad debía ser: un artista.

—Lo es —reconoció pasados unos segundos de muda contemplación—. Es una vista que sobrecoge un poco. Nunca creí que pudiese ser tan magnifica.

Mientras sentía como el húmedo aire frío y salobre se le colaba en los pulmones, Levi volvió a concentrarse en aquel paisaje de fábula que se extendía a sus pies. Durante todo el tiempo que vivió en Shiganshina cuando era un crío, jamás se aventuró hasta ese sitio, no solo porque estaba demasiado lejos para ir andando, sino también porque era peligroso y todos los habitantes de la ciudad lo sabían; además, nadie estaba tan loco como para jugarse el cuello de esa forma aparte de unos cuantos suicidas que acabaron siendo tragados por las aguas de ese condenado lugar. Honestamente, no creía que esto último hubiese cambiado demasiado, pero de cierta forma aquella aura de prohibición, de estar traspasando límites, se sentía bien. Le gustaba estar allí creyendo que nadie llegaría a interrumpirlos y teniendo a Eren a su lado. Era casi como sentirse un poquito más vivo.

El batir despiadado de una enorme ola golpeando contra el muro de piedra natural lo hizo bajar repentinamente la vista hacia el mar de fondo y notó algo. Era una sensación extraña, se dijo; casi como la de un _déjà vu_. El saber que habías estado antes allí, de haber experimentado ya ese momento, esa emoción; el estar reviviendo algo ya vivido…

Como si se tratase de un fogonazo iluminando su mente, el recuerdo de una imagen y una distendida conversación vinieron a su cabeza de golpe. Fue durante uno de aquellos primeros encuentros, cuando el chico le enseñó por primera vez lo que hacía.

Sintiéndose ansioso, Levi levantó la vista para encarar a Eren; este, como si hubiese notado que algo lo inquietaba, volvió de inmediato el rostro para mirarle, lleno de curiosidad.

—Tú fotografía —soltó él nada más contar con su atención—. Aquella que me enseñaste del mar la primera vez que fuimos a la cafetería de Hannes. La que te dije que valía la pena —le recordó al chico atropelladamente. Levi sentía el corazón retumbar con desesperación dentro de su pecho—. Este es el sitio, estoy seguro. La tomaste desde aquí.

Un dejo de tímida sonrisa asomó a los labios de Eren al oírlo. Este estiró los brazos y juntó el pulgar y el índice de ambas para formar un encuadre por el que mirar aquel paisaje infinito. Desde que llegaron allí, y casi por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el chico no había hecho ni un mínimo esfuerzo por sacar su cámara del bolso y ponerse a fotografiar; de hecho, esta seguía guardada dentro del coche. Aquel era un comportamiento por completo extraño en Eren, anómalo por donde se le mirase, y Levi no pudo dejar de preguntarse el porqué de ese repentino cambio.

—Sí, la tomé aquí el verano pasado. Era un día bonito; el cielo estaba teñido de un azul precioso y el mar parecía reflejarse en él de manera perfecta, casi como si fuese un espejo; así que, mientras paseaba por la playa, pensé que sería una buena idea venir a este sitio y arriesgarme —le confesó. El joven dejo de enfocar al horizonte con su cámara imaginaria y aquel par de ojos verdeazulados volvieron a posarse en él, tan apreciativos como parecía ser su costumbre—. Fotografiar desde aquí es un poco difícil, ya sabes. El mar suele agitarse de manera considerable incluso en los días buenos y humedece en extremo el ambiente; además, también es demasiado ventoso, lo que no siempre es bueno a la hora de fotografiar porque suelen salir fotos demasiado movidas; y, por si eso fuera poco, un paso en falso y puedes acabar allí abajo con el cuello roto, como mínimo. Pero necesitaba hacer algo así —le explicó—. Quería romper el mundo.

Dando un pequeño salto sobre una roca saliente que se hallaba peligrosamente cerca del borde, Eren se plantó sobre ella y le sonrió, tendiendo una mano hacia él para invitarlo a seguirlo, incitándolo a tomar el riesgo.

Algo dudoso en un comienzo, Levi se mantuvo en su sitio sin saber qué hacer, debatiéndose internamente entre consentirle al mocoso aquel capricho suicida o dar media vuelta y regresar a la seguridad del coche. No obstante, en cuanto comprendió que el chico no lo dejaría en paz hasta que él accediera, Levi acabó por aceptar su muda invitación, permitiendo de mala gana que este le ayudase a subir al maldito peñasco, como si necesitase su ayuda, y resignándose a ceder ante Eren una vez más. Cuando finalmente se posicionó a su lado en aquel pequeño espacio y contempló lo que el otro observaba, no pudo dejar de emocionarse un poco ante el ángulo nocturno de aquella fotografía que terminó por cambiar para siempre su vida.

Magia.

—¿Y lo conseguiste? ¿Rompiste el mundo? —le preguntó Levi con curiosidad, en verdad deseoso de oír su respuesta.

Eren negó con un suave gesto y le sonrió compungidamente, bajando luego la castaña cabeza y clavando la mirada en sus deportivas negras.

—No, sigue tan intacto como hasta ese entonces —admitió; y aunque mantuvo en todo momento un todo desenfadado, como si deseara restarle importancia a ese hecho, a él le pareció que en verdad sonaba un poco triste por ello. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, algo pareció encenderse en la verde mirada de este. Eren tragó con cierto nerviosismo, humedeciéndose los labios resecos por la brisa marina con aire ansioso—. Pero te conocí a ti, Levi; y la primera vez que viste esa fotografía dijiste que era hermosa —la emoción contenida en sus palabras. Tan profunda, tan real, acabó por desarmarlo un poco—. Y, tal vez por eso, una parte de mi quiso creer que a lo mejor tú eras ese cambio por el que había estado esperando.

El retumbar de su propio corazón nunca le había parecido tan estruendoso. A pesar de que el viento marino le taponaba un poco los oídos y que el fragoroso mar parecía dispuesto a tragarse hasta el último sonido reinante, Levi podía percibir el desenfrenado palpitar de su pulso en las venas y los vitales latidos desacompasado dentro de su pecho. La respiración de Eren, suave y rítmica, escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos, cerca de él, demasiado cerca, pensó en un insignificante segundo; sin embargo, Levi no puso impedimento alguno cuando sintió que este pasaba un brazo entorno a su cintura y lo abrazaba, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho para luego permitirse esconder el rostro en el hueco libre que quedaba entre su hombro y cuello, mientras las rebeldes hebras castañas le provocaban cosquillas bajo la nariz a causa del viento que las agitaba y percibiendo como el calor de aquel otro cuerpo se fundía poco a poco con el suyo.

La eternidad en cada uno de sus latidos.

Mitad nervioso, mitad aterrado, él posó una de sus pálidas manos sobre el pecho del chico para apartarlo un poco y recuperar así su espacio, y el control de sus emociones. Aun a través de la gruesa tela del anorak y del suéter azul marino que este llevaba debajo, Levi pudo percibir como un débil aleteo el latir de aquel corazón bajo la palma de su mano, y se sintió extraño, frágil y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Aquella no era la primera vez que Eren lo abrazaba, pero sí era la primera en la que el mundo pareció fundirse en torno a ellos. Casi… como una hoguera, se dijo. Y él estaba seguro de que si no tenían cuidado, ambos podían quedar convertidos en nada más que cenizas.

Daba tanto miedo…

—Oi, Eren —le dijo finalmente para llamar su atención, aunque aparte de tensarse un poco, el mocoso no hizo intento alguno de soltarlo o separarse siquiera—, creo que deberíamos bajar de aquí. No soy un maldito cobarde ni nada de eso, pero tampoco soy un jodido suicida y reconozco que prefiero no partirme el puto cuello allí abajo. Debe ser una auténtica mierda.

La leve risa del chico sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello le provocó a Levi un poco de cosquillas y también una cálida sensación que pareció extenderse por su cuerpo desde ese punto. Lentamente, Eren volvió a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo de manera intensa desde la ventaja que le daba su altura, sin soltarlo aun de su agarre y con sus verdes ojos, de un tono tan pálido como el jade bajo la luz lunar, fijos en él. Cuando la mano libre de este acarició su mejilla, acunándola con suavidad sobre su palma, todas las alarmas dentro de Levi parecieron encenderse, sobre todo en el instante en que el chico comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco hacia él: aquello estaba mal, era un error por donde lo mirara y debía poner un alto, lo sabía; pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando una parte dentro suyo parecía tan deseosa de que eso sucediera?

Un leve sonido, similar a un gruñido, seguido de la risa avergonzada de Eren, terminó con aquel intimo momento de golpe. Finalmente soltándolo y dando un paso atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, el joven fotógrafo, con una sonrisa compungida y el moreno rostro un poco arrebolado aun en la oscuridad nocturna, posó una mano sobre su estómago y compuso una expresión de circunstancias.

—Creo que deberíamos cenar, Levi. Mi estómago está comenzando a protestar, como te habrás dado cuenta —admitió el chico, sonriéndole, una vez más, con algo bastante parecido a al bochorno pintado en el rostro.

Tras chasquear la lengua, de un preciso salto él volvió a aterrizar en el suelo rocoso y de inmediato tendió una mano a Eren para ayudarlo a bajar. Este lo miró con una de sus expresivas cejas levemente arqueadas, como si le estuviese preguntando en silencio si aquello era una broma, pero al ver que Levi seguía allí, con la mano extendida hacia él y todo seriedad, no le quedó de otra que aceptarla y dejar que, para su vergüenza, lo ayudase a bajar, a pesar de ser completamente innecesario.

—Esto es solo para que te quede claro que no soy una condenada damisela en apuros, Jaeger. Que no se te vuelva a olvidar —le dijo y el chico lo miró indignado. Esa era su venganza.

—¡Pues yo tampoco soy una chica! —Protesto Eren mientras él se daba media vuelta y echaba a andar, con este siguiéndolo a paso rápido rumbo al coche. — ¡Oye, Levi, no me ignores!

—Cierra esa ruidosa boca que tienes de una vez, mocoso. Deja de protestar y vamos a comer, yo también me muero de hambre.

Aunque las protestas del chico acabaron de inmediato, él podía sentir como la penetrante mirada de este fulminaba su nuca y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por eso. No entendía por qué ni como, pero hacer enfadar y reír a Eren, hacerlo arder en uno de su arrebatos o verlo perderse en su mundo de fantasía, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus actividades favoritas.

Eren, Eren, Eren; pareciera que ya nada más llenaba su mundo, joder.

Sí, definitivamente, se dijo Levi preocupado. Aquel mocoso le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

 

——o——

 

Ya bastante satisfecho y sintiéndose revivir, Eren acabó de tragarse el último trozo de su hamburguesa con queso y arrugó el envoltorio para echarlo en la bolsa de papel donde venía su compra. A su lado, sentado sobre el celeste capó del coche de Annie, Levi comía despacio, como la hacía habitualmente: dando mordiscos pequeños, masticando de forma lenta y pareciendo por completo concentrado en oír su plática interminable mientras observaba de tanto en tanto el mar indomable que se extendía ante ellos en la distancia.

Si él fuese un poco más valiente, pensó Eren contemplando fascinado el perfil de aquel hombre y sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba de inmediato, quizá sería capaz de acortar la escasa distancia entre ambos y finalmente posar sus labios sobre los de este para poder besarlo. Besarlo de la manera que estuvo tentado de hacer momentos antes cuando, por un momento, Levi pareció tan vulnerable entre sus brazos.

Pero, ¿qué demonios pasaba con su cabeza? Definitivamente, se dijo Eren, los consejos de Historia lo tenían descontrolado.

—Creo que la dieta saludable que Hange ideó para mí no dará resultado —comentó el otro hombre de manera impersonal y despreocupada, casi como si le estuviese hablando sobre el clima y no de las inquietudes de su amiga acerca de su salud. Dando un nuevo mordisco a lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa y dirigiendo sus tormentosos ojos grises hacia él, Levi continuó—: Lo más probable es que acabe por tirar a la basura toda esa mierda de verdura orgánica que compró para mí; no tengo ni una puta idea de qué hacer con ella. Tal vez deberías llevártelas a casa, mocoso. Además, temo que tus ideas de alimentación no me ayudan, mucho. ¿Sabes cuánto colesterol tiene esto? Según esa cuatro ojos, demasiado. Arruinarás tu salud, y de paso la mía.

—¡Hey, que yo no suelo comer esto siempre! Hoy fue una excepción —se defendió Eren. La mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó el otro le resultó hasta un poco divertida—. Lo digo de verdad, Levi. Una de las cosas que me hizo prometer mi madre cuando me marché a vivir por mi cuenta con Armin fue el que cuidaría mi alimentación.

—¿Y lo haces?

—En lo posible. Además, con trabajos de medio tiempo que no dejan demasiados ingresos y los gastos que debemos cubrir todos los meses, Armin y yo siempre intentamos ahorrar en lo que podamos; y cocinar en casa es una buena manera de hacerlo —le explicó. En ese instante Levi le tendió lo que le quedaba de su hamburguesa, poco menos de la mitad, ante lo que él lo miró dudoso, sin saber si aceptarla o no; sin embargo, cuando este negó con un gesto para indicarle que no quería más, Eren la aceptó y le dio un mordisco antes de proseguir después de terminar de tragar—. Por lo general nos turnamos para preparar las comidas y vamos juntos a hacer la compra de la semana; además, con lo meticuloso que suele ser Armin para todo, intenta que tengamos una dieta equilibrada. No soy tan mal cocinero, ¿sabes? Algún día te prepararé la cena.

Nada más oír aquello, las finas y oscuras cejas de Levi se arquearon de forma casi imperceptible ante la sorpresa de su inesperado ofrecimiento, pareciendo, sin embargo, un poco complacido por ello; pero de inmediato este volvió a refugiarse en su fingido temperamento huraño, frunciendo levemente el ceño y soltando un gruñido bajo que a él lo hizo sonreír.

—Pues a mí se me da como la mierda, ya lo has visto; además, odio hacerlo. ¿Para qué perder tiempo en algo que de todas maneras acabarás tragándote sepa bien o no? Mientras llene y te mantenga saludable, debería bastar.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso —Eren dejó el desechado envoltorio de la hamburguesa en la bolsa y apoyó ambos brazos estirados tras él, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás para levantar el rostro hacia el cielo nocturno y poder contemplarlo. Aquella noche la luna menguaba y era apenas una fina línea que cruzaba el firmamento, volviendo aquella noche en una oscura y estrellada: infinita. Sus favoritas—. Mi madre siempre ha insistido en que cocinar es una manera de demostrar amor: hacia otros, hacia ti mismo, a la vida en general. Es hacer algo por el simple hecho de que es placentero y lo vas a disfrutar; el poder ser feliz durante uno momento con algo sencillo. Siempre he pensado que es un pensamiento bonito.

A pesar de que Eren creyó que Levi se burlaría de inmediato de sus sensibleras palabras, cuando lo observó de reojo lo encontró mirando a la nada muy pensativo, como si en verdad estuviese recapacitando sobre ello; como si sus palabras en verdad fueran algo importante.

Era una sensación agradable el sentirse considerado de ese modo, y no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

—Me gustaba la comida de mi madre —le dijo este de pronto. En esa ocasión sus ojos dejaron de mirar a la distancia y se posaron nuevamente sobre él, profundos y decididos, tan brillantes e inalcanzables como las estrellas en el firmamento—. Era increíble la manera en que siempre pareció arreglárselas para poner algo decente en la mesa a pesar de que ganaba una miseria, lo que seguramente no debió haber sido fácil; sin embargo, cuando ella murió y mi tío Kenny se hizo cargo de mí, tuve que aprender a tragar cualquier cosa. El muy maldito era incluso peor cocinero de lo que yo soy ahora, y jamás aceptaba un reclamo o un no por respuesta, créeme. Corrías el riesgo de que te volviera la cara del revés de una bofetada —añadió Levi con una sonrisa sardónica, que, sin embargo, él fue incapaz de devolverle—. Cuando entré a la escuela militar las cosas mejoraron un poco ya que siempre contabas con un plato caliente de comida y no era mala del todo, aunque allí tampoco te dejan muchas opciones; aprendes a comer lo que hay sin protestar mucho. No obstante, en cuanto pasé a formar parte del ejército, las cosas se volvieron un poco más jodidas. Si estaba en el cuartel no había problemas, era casi lo mismo que en la escuela; pero si teníamos trabajo de campo, era una verdadera mierda. En esas circunstancias muchas veces sobrevives a base de provisiones insípidas que son un asco pero te comes de todos modos porque sabes que eso es mejor que nada.

—Y cuando estabas en casa, ¿qué? ¿Seguías alimentándote a base de comida congelada y sándwiches? —le preguntó él, juguetón.

Levi dejó escapar un pequeño sonido ahogado y Eren, esperanzado, deseó que fuera una risa. Le gustaba saber que el otro estaba cómodo a su lado, que se divertía. Deseaba, que Levi quisiera estar junto a él.

—Algo así. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo comía en las instalaciones militares si podía —reconoció. Este jugueteó con su botella vacía de agua un momento, descartándola un par de segundos después—. No me gustaba mucho pasarme por mi casa, por lo que solía evitarlo y solo iba a dormir o a trabajar si tenía mucho papeleo acumulado; luego vino Farlan y… pasado un tiempo decidimos vivir juntos. A él sí le gustaba cocinar, y lo hacía bien.

Un impulso infantil, de aquellos que Eren aborrecía, lo instó a que cubriera sus oídos y se negara a oír nada más de aquel sujeto. No quería conocer del pasado de Levi con Farlan ni saber qué cosas ocurrieron entre ellos; no quería corroborar que este había amado alguien más ni que estaba sufriendo por haberlo perdido. Se sentía celoso y violento sin motivo alguno, y eso era horrible, lo sabía, pero no parecía ser capaz de evitarlo. Aun así, se tragó todo su dolor, su mal temperamento y sus despreciables sentimientos, guardando silencio. Si Levi estaba junto a él esa noche, dispuesto a contarle parte de su pasado, era solo por su petición egoísta, se recordó Eren; porque la parte más madura de él, la que era capaz de comprender la importancia real de las cosas, sabía que no podrían seguir avanzando en su extraña relación si no salvaban ese obstáculo en sus vidas.

Pero no era fácil.

—Eren, no sé qué es lo que has visto en mí o lo que crees que puedes encontrar en mí que sientes vale la pena y te ha hecho apegárteme tanto; pero quiero que conozcas de verdad el tipo de persona que soy. El horriblemente egoísta tipo de persona que soy —le dijo Levi. La seriedad con que lo miraba lo hizo sentirse inquieto, por lo que, abandonando su cómoda posición, se arrastró un poco hasta quedar sentado al borde del capó del coche junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca de este para que la tela de los vaqueros de ambos se rozaran y el calor del brazo del otro se traspasara al suyo—. No soy un héroe, mocoso; ni siquiera soy un tipo del todo decente. Tengo un pasado espantoso, un carácter de mierda y una boca aun peor. Me enfado rápido y no poseo mucha paciencia; además, la mayor parte del tiempo, me odio a mí mismo.

Aquella inesperada confesión llenó a Eren de absoluta sorpresa. Él siempre fue muy consciente de que Levi era complicado y que parecía no sentirse a gusto con muchas cosas, pero el oírlo reconocer que se odiaba, era algo bastante fuerte; y lo hizo llenarse de una impotencia que resultó terriblemente dolorosa.

—¿Por Farlan? —le preguntó pasado unos minutos. Levi se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Por muchas cosas, Farlan incluido —admitió.

Desde su plática con Historia y su marcha de la tienda de las Reiss, Eren venía planteándose seriamente la idea de obligarse a tener un poco más de valor, de atreverse a hacer las cosas que lo aterraban y arriesgarse. Fue por ese motivo que decidió ir a ver a Levi y llevarle flores para disculparse; por eso mismo se enfadó con él al oír sus absurdas excusas y decidió perdonarlo cuando este le hizo aquella promesa; fue por esa determinación que lo llevó hasta allí esa noche para enseñarle aquel lugar y que pudiese contarle su historia con Farlan, a pesar de que él no deseaba conocerla, claro que no, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría oír hablar a la persona de la que se estaba enamorando de otra a la que había amado de verdad en el pasado y por la que todavía sufría? Pero Eren comprendía que no era el momento adecuado de tener miedo. Nunca más volvería a ser el chico que fue hasta sus dieciocho años, lo sabía, pero quería ser un poco más parecido a él que al cobarde en el que acabó por convertirse.

—¿Podrías hablarme de Farlan? —Cada una de aquellas palabras se sintió punzante al salir de sus labios, pero, una vez pronunciadas, el doloroso hechizo pareció romperse y se sintió extrañamente liberado. Como si admitir que aquel otro hombre existió y aún existía en la vida de Levi, hiciese menos hiriente la realidad.

Eren lo oyó inspirar profundo, llenarse los pulmones del gélido aire marino y luego dejarlo escapar en un suave suspiro que se condensó frente a su pálido rostro. La mano de Levi, delgada y pequeña comparada con la suya, descansaba un par de centímetros alejada de la de él. Siguiendo un impulso, volviéndose valiente, Eren permitió que su propia mano avanzara lo suficiente para cubrir la de este. Durante unos instante contuvo el aliento, temiendo que Levi lo apartase, pero el otro simplemente lo miró fijamente, arqueando una de sus cejas, como interrogándolo por su repentino atrevimiento.

—La tienes jodidamente fría, mocoso. Deberías usar guantes.

Eren se rio de su absurdo comentario.

—No puedo hacerlo. Soy fotógrafo, ¿recuerdas? Me cuesta utilizar la cámara con los guantes puestos y nunca sé cuándo voy a necesitar realizar una toma. Gajes del oficio, lamentablemente —le dijo, no obstante, algo cálido se expandió dentro de su pecho cuando Levi volteó las posiciones y fue su mano la que cubrió la suya para darle calor.

—Conocí a Farlan cuando tenía quince años, nada más entrar a la escuela militar —comenzó este con voz monótona; tan fría y carente de emociones que él no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por aquel repentino cambio—. Éramos, por decirlo de alguna forma, completamente opuestos. Mientras yo venía de una ciudad rural situada en el último rincón del país donde crecí en torno a la pobreza, él provenía de la capital, Mitras y tenía una familia pudiente que lo respaldaba. Farlan era listo, educado y tan divertido que le agradaba a todo el mundo, mientras que yo era callado, huraño y con un carácter de mierda que me metía en problemas a cada momento. Tan diferentes como el día y la noche, ¿no te parece? —Le preguntó Levi con ironía, sin embargo para Eren era evidente que no esperaba una respuesta de su parte—. Tch, y lo odiaba. Detestaba al odioso chico que me seguía a todos lados y me hablaba como si fuésemos amigos cuando yo solo deseaba tenerlo lejos y que me dejara en paz. A pesar de que todo el mundo le advirtió a ese idiota que relacionarse conmigo solo le traería problemas, a este eso nunca pareció importarle; ni siquiera después que le di una paliza memorable y acabamos los dos en detención, ni cuando lo pillaron intentando escaparse de la escuela conmigo, aunque lo cierto es que él estaba tratando de detenerme —en esa ocasión este se rio: una risa baja y un poco desganada, pero que reflejaba que su máscara de indiferencia se estaba resquebrajando a causa de los recuerdos—. Y al final acabé cediendo por puro cansancio. Una mañana simplemente desperté y comprendí que nada de lo que hiciera iba a alejarlo, por más lo que intentara, por más mal que lo tratara; el idiota de Farlan no entendía un no por respuesta y, a pesar de conocer todo lo malo de mí, seguía allí, insistiendo en que quería estar a mi lado, ser mi amigo; entonces me pregunté, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no darme la oportunidad de confiar en alguien aunque fuera una vez? Fue entonces que me decidí y permití que él entrase a formar parte de mi vida.

Una sensación extraña atenazó el corazón de Eren al oír toda aquella historia. Mientras una parte de él seguía sintiéndose un poco celosa por la relación de Levi con aquel, la otra no podía evitar comprender a Farlan.

Para Eren, Levi Ackerman era como una fuerza de atracción ante la que uno no podía revelarse ni escapar. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la playa, aquel lejano día de noviembre, él acabó por obsesionarse ligeramente con aquel desconocido tras haber capturado su imagen en una fotografía. Durante días Eren se sintió deseoso por conocerlo, por obtener su atención y que lo notase; y aun ahora, a pesar de que ya se conocían y eran amigos, esa necesidad no parecía haber disminuido ni un poco. Ante esa verdad, Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse si Farlan habría sentido lo mismo que él y por ese motivo no fue capaz de mantener las distancias con Levi. El pensamiento de que se pareciesen tanto en ese aspecto no resultaba demasiado agradable.

—No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, mocoso. Mis años en la escuela no fueron malos, por el contrario. Allí conocí no solo a Farlan, sino también a Erwin y a Hange, que acabaron por convertirse de algún modo en mis amigos, y finalmente comencé a formar lazos con alguien más. Allí me enseñaron a tener disciplina, a respetar ordenes, a controlar mi mal carácter y a validar mis propias ideas sin tener que partirle la cara a alguien —los dedos de Levi se entrelazaron con los suyos y Eren lo miró, muy serio. Este parecía tan triste…—; Kenny no estuvo del todo equivocado al enviarme allí, parte de quien soy fue gracias a eso. Además, eso me dio la oportunidad de entrar al ejército y comenzar una vida mejor de la que tenía aquí. Tal vez el desgraciado de mi tío sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para intentar salvarme de mi mismo y del futuro delictivo al que probablemente me encaminaba.

Eren tragó con fuerza.

—Y supongo que al final Farlan te siguió, ¿no? Quiero decir, cuando decidiste unirte al ejercito él también lo hizo contigo, ¿verdad?

Levi asintió y él volvió a sentirse un poco mal ante ese acierto.

—Ye te había comentado que la familia Church tiene bastante dinero, ¿no? Poseen una empresa consultora para otras grandes empresas y unos cuantos centros médicos. Farlan era el hijo mayor y quien se haría cargo de todo una vez acabara sus estudios universitarios; tenía el futuro asegurado. No obstante, su padre lo pilló follándose un chico en casa y se puso frenético, por lo que creyó que la mejor manera de encarrilar a su hijo marica era metiéndolo en una escuela militar; pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es algo que se pueda arreglar de esa manera o que se pueda arreglar siquiera —añadió con sorna—. En fin, la cosa es que el maldito viejo estuvo a punto de palmarla cuando Farlan, tras acabar la escuela, le dijo que no estudiaría en la universidad porque acababa de alistarse en el ejército y que podía meterse sus empresas por donde la cupiesen; además, que seguía siendo tan gay como al principio. Después de eso cortó lazos con su familia, menos con su hermana pequeña, Isabel. En verdad fue una cosa bastante jodida.

—Ya lo creo que sí —Eren suspiró y volvió a mirar al cielo, aunque en esa ocasión la belleza allí reflejada no sirvió para calmar los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Él mismo sabía muy bien lo que era enfrentar a la propia familia y cambiar el futuro que ellos habían dispuesto para ti; lo difícil que seguía resultando a pesar del paso de los años—. En verdad debe haber estado muy dispuesto a impresionarte, Levi —le dijo, convencido de que uno de los principales motivos por los que Farlan actuó de esa forma fue para llamar la atención de ese hombre que siempre parecía tan frío e indiferente y no solía mostrar demasiado aprecio por las normas y reglas establecidas.

Este chasqueó la lengua en señal de disconformidad como era su costumbre.

—Quien sabe… Pero para ese entonces ya lo había rechazado dos veces; por lo que su arrebato solo me pareció algo jodidamente divertido —le explicó.

Eren bajó la vista para mirarlo, con los verdes ojos muy abiertos y llenos de incredulidad.

—¿Lo rechazaste dos veces? ¡¿Por qué?! —le preguntó un poco frenético, ansioso por oír la respuesta. Si Farlan, que para ese entonces llevaba con Levi un montón de años y de seguro lo conocía a la perfección recibió dos rechazos, ¿qué le quedaba a él? Dios, si le decía a Levi como se sentía este de seguro lo mandaba a la mierda sin contemplaciones.

El otro hombre lo miró como si fuese idiota.

—Porque coqueteaba con todo el mundo, el muy bastardo; ¡por supuesto que creí que me estaba tomando el pelo! Además, no me gustan las relaciones —Eren pensó que se iba a morir allí mismo y algo de su desasosiego debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Levi, suspirando, ablandó un poco su mirada—. Deja de poner esa cara de sufrimiento, Jaeger. ¿O es que te has puesto malo del estómago y necesitas ir a cagar? Porque si es as-

—¡Levi, esto no es para bromas! —exclamó él, indignado y muy abochornado por las salidas tan desubicadas que el otro tenía a veces y a las cuales aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

—Yo tampoco lo decía en broma, mocoso —le dijo, toda seriedad. No obstante, Eren, que ya lo conocía mejor, pudo percibir el ligero brillo en sus ojos plateados que delataban su mentira—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Necesitas ir? —volvió a insistir este.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —respondió él, tajante—. Además, creo que solo estas buscando una excusa para escaquearte de esto, Levi Ackerman; no voy a caer en tu juego.

Este enarcó una ceja y le sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Oi, mocoso, quizás te estás volviendo más listo.

—Ya verás cuanto —le soltó, todo seriedad, devolviéndole la puya. Eren se sintió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo—. Vamos, vamos, sigue hablando. ¿O es que quieres quedarte a ver el amanecer aquí conmigo? Te aseguro que no es tan bonito como suena.

—¿Hablas por propia experiencia, Jaeger? —le preguntó, divertido.

Él asintió.

—Ajá, y casi morí de hipotermia. Me pasé dos semanas en cama después de eso con una gripe horrorosa.

Levi rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua una vez más.

—Que mocoso más idiota.

—No te lo voy a negar; pero venga, no nos desviemos más. ¿Cómo es que iba la historia?

La mirada envenenada que el otro le lanzó no amedrentó en lo absoluto a Eren; por el contrario, le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Bueno, como te decía, rechacé a Farlan, él cortó con su familia y entramos a la instrucción militar. Luego de eso pasaron un poco más de dos años; en un comienzo fuimos asignados a un mismo pelotón pero luego nos separaron, por lo que existieron largos periodos en los que casi no podíamos vernos y solo contábamos con los días de permiso, y si es que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para poder reunirnos. Fue luego de una de esas extensas separaciones que él volvió a pedirme una oportunidad… Y yo le dije que sí.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió esa vez? ¿Por qué lo aceptaste, Levi? —lo interrogó él, un poco resentido. Sin embargo, al percatarse de lo recriminatorias que resultaban sus palabras cuando no tenía ningún derecho a ello, Eren respiró profundo un par de veces e intento relajarse antes de proseguir—. Es decir, si ya lo habías rechazado anteriormente…

—Porque me di cuenta de que no quería estar sin él —reconoció Levi de manera brusca y él, a pesar de estar preparado para esa respuesta, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido por un pasado que no podía cambiar—. Después de compartir juntos tantas cosas, de verlo cada día y estar con él constantemente, comprendí, tras esas ausencias, que tal vez un día nos ocurriera algo a alguno de los dos y todo se jodiera. Tuve miedo de no poder demostrarle nunca a Farlan como en verdad me sentía y no quise que las cosas acabaran sin haberlo intentado al menos. Por eso le dije que sí.

Dios, como dolía…

—Entonces, Levi, si crees haber hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué luces tan arrepentido? —le preguntó Eren, y esta vez pudo ver como algo pareció derrumbarse finalmente dentro del otro. Fue casi como si uno de aquellos impenetrables muros que siempre rodeaban a Levi cayera de golpe, brutal y dolorosamente, dejando a aquel hombre tan vulnerable, tan indefenso ante sus ojos, que, durante unos segundos, sintió la tentación de envolverlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo, de decirle que no debía preocuparse, que todo estaba bien; que él permanecería a su lado pasara lo que pasase.

Pero tan rápido como la máscara cayó esta volvió a alzarse. Cuando Levi clavó nuevamente sus ojos grises sobre él, la angustia había vuelto a ser remplazada por su habitual impasibilidad.

—¿Has estado en alguna relación, Eren? ¿Has tenido pareja alguna vez?

La pregunta lo pilló por completo desprevenido. Su profunda preocupación por Levi le hizo bajar la guardia de manera vergonzosa; por eso cuando este inquirió en aquello, él, un poco aturdido, solo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Y las cosas resultaron como esperabas en un comienzo?

Un ramalazo de dolor y vergüenza, de sus peores miedos entremezclados, lo azotó de golpe, haciéndole difícil el respirar. Habitualmente, Eren intentaba jamás rememorar esa etapa de su vida; prefería pensar en ella como un recuerdo lejano y bochornoso; uno que guardaba en los cajones de la memoria donde no hiciera tanto daño, aunque este parecía continuamente luchar por regresar a su presente, como ahora. Él siempre creyó que dos años serían un tiempo prudente para sanar viejas heridas, pero al parecer no era así.

—No —fue lo único capaz de decir, ante lo que Levi solo asintió.

—Con Farlan fue lo mismo; no en un comienzo, pero sí a medida que los años fueron pasando. Ser amigo de él y ser su amante, se convirtieron en dos cosas completamente diferentes. Mientras que como amigo podía decirle casi cualquier cosa, actuar de cualquier manera, al convertirnos en una pareja eso dejó de ser posible. Mi mal carácter y desinterés por algunas cosas ya no eran simples inconvenientes que él podía dejar pasar excusándome en que solo tenía un mal día, sino que se convirtieron en los causantes de discusiones enormes; y su cobardía e inseguridad sobre lo que teníamos ya no solo era algo que me molestara un poco, sino que me sacaba de quicio —Levi dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que pareció condensarse en la humedad del ambiente. Llevando su mano libre hacia sus ojos, los cerró un momento y presionó con dos dedos sus párpados durante unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y fijarlos en él—. Fue por ese entonces que le vendí la casa y decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Teníamos poco tiempo para vernos gracias al trabajo y pensamos que eso era lo que nos estaba distanciando; queríamos arreglarlo, necesitábamos hacerlo… Creo que durante los primeros seis años funcionó.

Eren contuvo el aliento. Seis años… Dios.

Tras un cálculo rápido pudo concluir que para ese entonces Levi y Farlan llevarían ya unos nueve años juntos, sin contar todo el tiempo que se conocían desde antes. Para él, que recién tenía veinte años, eso era casi la mitad de su vida; y por un momento sintió que la desventaja que tenía respecto al ex de aquel hombre era enorme e insalvable. Un recordatorio constante de que él jamás sería suficiente. Y dolía.

—Sin embargo, por cosas del destino, Farlan acabó trabajando conmigo. Mi superior lo asignó en un escuadrón directamente bajo mi mando y todo volvió a convertirse en un puto desastre para nosotros —prosiguió Levi, captando una vez más su atención—. Ya te lo había dicho, mocoso; nosotros éramos demasiado opuestos, jodidamente diferentes, y eso comenzó a jugarnos en contra. Una vez comencé a subir en rango gracias a mis capacidades, el trabajo se convirtió en mi obsesión —reconoció con dolor—; yo, que nunca tuve nada y sabía lo difícil que era la vida, vi en ello la oportunidad de salir adelante, de asegurar mi futuro y no tener que caer nunca más en la miseria de la que me costó tanto salir. Era bueno en lo que hacía, Eren, uno de los mejores, y conseguí escalar rápido en posiciones. Los hombres a mi cargo estaban bien instruidos y cumplían de manera efectiva mis órdenes, por lo que nuestro porcentaje de éxito era siempre muy alto y eso nos gana la consideración de los superiores. Y yo, por una vez en la vida, sentí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Pero Farlan no compartía esa visión contigo, ¿cierto? —lo interrumpió Eren, bastante seguro de la respuesta. Sabía que en el fondo, si hubiera sido él quien fuese la pareja de Levi por aquel entonces, habría pensado lo mismo.

Cuando este asintió, fue como una puñalada más.

—Tch, claro que no. Él creció en una familia que siempre le dio todo, jamás le falto nada, por lo que era incapaz de comprender mi necesidad de sentirme seguro en ese aspecto —le explicó—. Farlan reclamaba constantemente que me exigía demasiado y que trabaja en exceso, y tenía razón; pero aun así a mí no me importaba. Me decía una y otra vez que el equivocado era él por tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera mientras que yo en verdad valoraba la responsabilidad que tenía. Siempre supe que este vio su ingreso al ejército como una manera de revelarse contra su familia, el medio para cabrear a su padre de una forma rápida y simple y que solo por eso permaneció en él. Farlan era listo, sí, y trabajaba bien, por lo que también escaló algunos puestos en pocos años, pero no tenía ambición en lo absoluto; y yo lo detestaba por ello, Eren. Incluso hubo muchos días en los que después de una misión preferí no regresar a casa solo para no tener que verlo y discutir con él.

Desde el momento en que Eren descubrió sobre la existencia de Farlan y lo asoció con el regalo de aquella casa, jamás imaginó que la historia de este y Levi fuese tan enrevesada. A través de lo que el otro le había ido contando, de percibir sus emociones tan evidentes, de la nostalgia con la que claramente le hablaba del pasado, él pudo hacerse una idea de lo mucho que este amó a Farlan, Eren no tenía dudas sobre ello, pero también comprendió que muchas veces ese amor acabó por convertirse en dolor, rechazo y mucha rabia; y quizás fueran esos sentimientos los responsables de que Levi pareciera tan deseoso de hallarse culpable. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Farlan también se habría sentido de ese modo respecto al hombre con el que eligió pasar su vida. Por una vez no creyó conocer la respuesta.

—Cuando estás en el ejército, mocoso, una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan es a aceptar órdenes de manera absoluta —le explicó—. Los mandatos de tu superior son ley y jamás se cuestionan a menos que tengas libertad de decisión, como ocurre en algunas operaciones. Esto se hace para preservar la unidad de un escuadrón y para facilitar la ejecución de maniobras; dejas de pensar en ti como un ser individual y te conviertes en una pieza de ensamble dentro de un todo, confiando ciegamente en quien da las ordenes, porque esa puede ser la diferencia entre que regreses vivo o muerto de una operación. Eso algo con lo que todo militar está familiarizado; se nos entrenó para eso y nadie osa cuestionarlo —sus delgados labios se fruncieron en una mueca de fastidio y negó con pesar—. Pero Farlan, una vez comenzó a trabajar bajo mi mando, incumplió esa regla y comenzó a cuestionar casi todos mis razonamientos. Eso es considerado una insubordinación directa, Eren, y se sanciona de manera severa. Algunas veces me he cuestionado el si en aquel entonces debí habérselo informado a mi superior y pedirle que lo quitaran de mi cargo; habría sido lo correcto, lo sé, pero no quise que él fuera castigado; además creí, egoístamente, que mientras estuviese conmigo se mantendría más seguro, correría menos riesgos de morir por un arrebato estúpido. Que mierda —Levi dejo escapar un risa rota, cargada de ironía que a él le puso los vellos de punta—. Igualmente, muy pocos estaban al tanto de nuestra relación y no me pareció adecuado que eso cambiara, porque no quería mezclar el trabajo con mis asuntos personales. Fue por todo eso que cada vez que esto ocurrió, yo simplemente preferí pasar por alto su mal comportamiento y hablarlo con él en casa, pedirle una y otra vez que dejara de actuar así, que no entorpeciera el trabajo de grupo y creer en sus eternas promesas de que no volvería a repetirse; obviamente, el muy cabrón nunca lo cumplió.

En esa ocasión Levi soltó su mano y él se sintió extrañamente desprotegido. Este se bajó del capó del coche y se puso de pie, recorriendo unos cuantos pasos de un lado a otro, nervioso. A Eren le hubiese gustado contenerlo, servirle de apoyo, porque sabía que todo eso a Levi le estaba costando demasiado, pero temía arruinar las cosas. A pesar de que en aquel recóndito lugar solo estaban ellos dos, él tenía la desagradable sensación de que existía un tercero entre ellos. Farlan estaba muerto, sí; llevaba dos años estándolo, pero para Levi, esa noche al menos, seguía tan vivo como lo estuvo tiempo atrás.

—Mi escuadrón se encargaba principalmente de operaciones especiales —prosiguió este, parándose en frente suyo y con los brazos cruzados sobre pecho. Una inconsciente barrera defensiva, se dijo Eren—. Trabajábamos de forma excelente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de reducir grupos terroristas o subversivos donde se necesitara rescatar civiles. En esos casos comúnmente suelen haber bajas, tanto de tus propios hombres como de inocentes que se han visto involucrados, y te acostumbras a ello, créeme; pero, en mi caso, siempre fueron muy pocas, porque actuaba de forma eficaz y los hombres a mi cargo también lo hacían bajo mi dirección; y fue por ese motivo que nos asignaron una fea situación en una escuela privada en Mitras. Un grupo subversivo se levantó en contra de la última legislación del gobierno y capturó a cincuenta niños de primaria, amenazando con matarlos uno a uno si no cumplían sus demandas. Cuando nosotros llegamos allí para infiltrarnos, dos niños ya habían sido asesinados.

Eren se acordaba de forma muy vaga del suceso que Levi le estaba relatando en ese momento. Lo habían pasado una y otra vez en todos los noticieros del país y él recordaba haber pensado, al oír sobre lo ocurrido, que era un hecho terriblemente cruel e injusto. Ahora que era Levi quien le contaba esa historia, sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Esa mañana Farlan y yo tuvimos una pelea. No fue una discusión como las otras que solíamos tener, esas en las que nos decíamos un par de cosas hirientes, dejábamos de hablarnos durante unos cuantos días y luego hacíamos las paces; no, esa vez fue… un ultimátum —admitió este con dureza—. Para ese entonces todo iba mal entre nosotros, terriblemente mal en verdad; incluso llegamos a plantearnos la posibilidad de romper. Pero aquella mañana él me dijo que creía que, si nos dábamos una última oportunidad de intentarlo, podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos antes; sin embargo, para que eso funcionara, era necesario que nos alejáramos del ejército y nos marcharnos de Stohess. Teníamos que comenzar nuevamente en otro lugar, con otra vida; necesitábamos volver a conocernos y reencontrarnos —Levi se apartó del rostro el negro cabello que el viento le había desordenado, aunque este volvió enseguida a convertirse en el mismo estropicio. Al percibir las turbulentas emociones ocultas tras esos ojos grises, Eren sintió como su propio corazón dolía por aquel otro—. Por supuesto que a mí su propuesta me pareció por completo absurda, y la rechacé de inmediato. ¿Cómo iba a dejar todo por lo que me esforcé durante años para arriesgarme en una aventura que no me aseguraba nada? Intenté explicárselo a Farlan, pero este se obcecó y no quiso oír mis excusas, solo insistió en que me lo pensara un poco más antes de darle una respuesta, la que fuera. Yo sabía que él me quería, del mismo modo que yo lo hacía con él; y también comprendía que este tenía razón y que si deseábamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros era necesario un cambio; pero en ese momento solo pude pensar en que teníamos el tiempo en contra y que debíamos marcharnos cuanto antes, no perder el tiempo con sus inseguridades ridículas; así que simplemente le prometí pensármelo, solo para aplacar sus miedos y que me dejase en paz. Lo que nunca anticipe fue que él me amenazara; Farlan me dijo que una vez acabase esa misión, tendría que darle una respuesta, y que si esta era negativa, él se rendiría conmigo de manera definitiva. Abandonaría el ejército y se desaparecería de mi vida; que no volvería a saber nada más de él, jamás —Levi soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Parecía agotado—. Todas las decisiones que tomé ese día fueron equivocadas. A pesar de que prioricé mi trabajo sobre la persona que amaba, cometí un error tras otro a causa de no ser capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y separar mis emociones de lo que debía hacer. Mi escuadrón contaba de catorce hombres, Farlan entre ellos, y cargábamos con la misión de rescatar a los cuarenta y ocho niños que seguían con vida. Al acabar ese día, yo fui el único sobreviviente. Vaya manera que tuvo el muy cabrón de cumplir su jodida amenaza.

A pesar de sus terribles palabras, de lo duras que se oían, Eren pudo percibir con facilidad todo el sufrimiento que el otro soportaba, ya fuese en la tensión antinatural de sus facciones o el peso invisible que parecía cargar sobre sus hombros. No era solo dolor, era una agonía desgarradora. Era toda la culpa que llevaba encima, no solo por haber cometido un error o unos cuantos, sino porque esos errores terminaron acarreando un montón de muertes, incluyendo la de la persona que amaba. Él, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, de lo acostumbrado que ya estaba a eso, era incapaz de imaginar siguiera todo el daño emocional que aquel hombre debía acarrear consigo.

«Farlan. Está muerto. Yo soy el responsable de su muerte. Fui el que lo mató».

Ahora, se dijo Eren al recordar aquello, todo tenía sentido. No había sido la propia mano de Levi la que quitó la vida de aquel otro hombre, pero sí lo fueron sus decisiones y él de seguro cargaba con ese pecado. Era curioso como el conocer la verdad en vez de producirle alivio, solo sirvió para acrecentar la impotencia dentro suyo al saber que, por más que lo deseara, no podía hacer nada por Levi.

—Hange… —comenzó él, un poco dubitativo, sin saber muy bien el cómo abordar aquello—. Veras, ella me contó que tenías pesadillas habitualmente. Pesadillas terribles, y que por eso solías descansar tan poco, ¿es debido a lo que ocurrió ese día?

Tras un par de silenciosos segundos en lo que pareció meditar su pregunta, Levi asintió. Abandonando su posición frente a él, volvió a acercarse al coche y se recargó sobre este, a su lado. Al estar aún sentado sobre el capó, Eren pudo observarlo desde arriba, siendo capaz de percibir los inconfundibles signos de agotamiento emocional que se dibujaban en aquel rostro; las pronunciadas ojeras que destacaban de forma alarmante en su blanca piel, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el amargo rictus en la comisura de su boca, y la palidez de sus ojos grises; una mirada cargada de pena y angustia; de culpa y autoflagelación. Levi estaba cansado de la vida y de los fantasmas se cargaba con ella, por eso se odiaba; y para Eren fue doloroso descubrirlo y no saber que más podía hacer al respecto para ayudarlo.

—Tch, esa maldita cuatro ojos es una lengua suelta —farfulló este molesto, pero no en verdad irritado. Levi levantó ligeramente el rostro hacia él y asintió con un débil gesto—. Sí, son debido a eso; estrés postraumático o alguna mierda así, según mi psiquiatra. Pero desde que regresé a Shiganshina parecen haber remitido un poco; esa una de las cosas buenas que he sacado de volver a esta puta ciudad… Y el conocerte a ti.

Quizá fuera porque Levi todavía lo estaba mirando directamente, pero al oír su declaración, Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma violenta. Sabía que este no estaba coqueteando con él ni mucho menos, Levi no era de ese tipo, pero por eso mismo sus palabras le calaron mucho más hondo; no existían artificios en ellas, solo una verdad pura y desnuda.

—Yo… bueno, también suelo tenerlas —masculló de forma torpe, un poco entrecortadamente, casi como si hubiese corrido mucho y le faltara el aire. Aquel par de tormentosos ojos lo observaron interrogantes—. Pesadillas, ya sabes; algunas veces.

Nada más soltar aquello Eren se sintió como un total y completo idiota, ¡por supuesto que tenía pesadillas! ¡Todo el mundo las tenía! Eso era tan… obvio. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que deseaba explicar a Levi, simplemente quería reconfortarlo y hacerlo comprender que él no era el único con un pasado que deseaba borrar y cuyos sueños no permitían que pudiese hacerlo. Eren quería contarle que, al igual que parecía ocurrirle a este, sus malas noches también mejoraron tras conocerle.

—¿Y me hablaras de los fantasmas que te atormentan, Eren? ¿Aquello que te quita el sueño?

Al estar esperando algún tipo de sarcástica respuesta por su parte, la pregunta de Levi lo pilló por completo desprevenido, más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. La intensidad con que este lo miraba, profunda e inquisitiva, lo hizo estremecer por dentro, haciéndolo sentir frágil y desnudo, indefenso; tanto que por un momento se planteó aquella posibilidad, ¿qué podía perder al hablarle a Levi de esa parte de su vida? Sería tan fácil como cerrar los ojos, abrir la boca y dejar que las palabras fluyesen, pero… no. No quería que este juzgase sus decisiones ni supiera de sus errores. Por aquel momento, al menos, él deseaba seguir siendo egoísta.

—No —respondió y bajó un poco la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a los escrutadores ojos grises de aquel hombre—. No puedo hacerlo aun. Ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo en algún momento —admitió, esperando que tras su confesión Levi le recriminase su falta de confianza. No obstante, las acusaciones no llegaron, y al levantar el rostro para verlo, se encontró con que este observaba el mar a la distancia. Parecía tranquilo.

—Todos tenemos una historia que no queremos o no podemos compartir, mocoso; y es decisión nuestra el si somos capaces de permitir que alguien más la conozca en algún momento de nuestras vidas —Levi se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta cuando una gélida brisa comenzó a arreciar sobre ellos. Eren se estremeció un poco y se arrebujó más en su anorak—. Si hoy te conté sobre Farlan y lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no es porque espere que me devuelvas confianza por confianza; eso siempre me ha parecido una autentica putada. Si te hablé de ello, es porque necesito que entiendas quien soy en realidad. Si decides quedarte a mi lado, si crees que podemos seguir siendo amigos o lo que sea que seamos, quiero que lo hagas con los ojos bien abiertos, sin ilusionarte pensando en que soy algún tipo de jodido héroe que estoy lejos de ser, porque estoy lleno de defectos, de fantasmas y errores, demasiados incluso; soy la peor elección que podrías hacer —le dijo este con total honestidad, desarmándolo un poco por ello—. Pero si aun así quieres quedarte, no pondré más impedimentos ni más excusas para mantenerte lejos. Será finalmente tu decisión y yo la aceptaré, Eren.

Las palabras de Levi, el dolor de Levi, lo hicieron finalmente consciente de la real importancia de lo que acababan de compartir esa noche. Este le habló de su pasado, mostrándole lo peor de él, y permitiéndole elegir si aun así podía aceptarlo. Eren estaba seguro de que existían muchas más cosas en aquella historia que aquel hombre no le había contado, tal vez porque no podía o quizás porque simplemente no lo deseaba; pero, lo que sí comprendía, era que Farlan, a pesar de haber dejado de ser una sombra amenazante para él, adoptando finalmente la forma de un recuerdo del pasado, seguía siendo una presencia muy real para Levi, aunque ya no estuviese a su lado; y, lo más probable, se dijo, es que lo fuera durante el resto de su vida.

Ninguno de ellos podía cambiar su pasado, se recodó Eren, y del mismo modo que él intentaba luchar con el suyo día tras día, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre hacía lo mismo. Lo mejor, tal vez, sería simplemente dejarlo allí, en el cajón de los recuerdos donde pertenecía, hasta el día en que ambos pudiesen lidiar con ello sin reabrir heridas y desangrarse en el proceso.

Tomando al fin una decisión, Eren bajó del coche y se puso de pie, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza pasa desperezarse un poco mientras Levi, todavía apoyado contra el vehículo, lo observaba atentamente. Un indicio de sonrisa curvando de manera sutil sus delgados labios.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —le dijo al tiempo que echaba andar y se dirigía una vez más hacia el borde del precipicio.

La primera vez que fue allí, recordaba Eren, tenía quince años y la valentía despreocupada e irreverente que solo un chico de esa edad suele tener. Su madre le había prohibido, bajo la amenaza de un castigo severo, el acercarse a esa zona cuando él les habló de sus deseos de ir allí. Ella respaldó su negativa en la cantidad de accidentes ocurridos y su padre la apoyó en su decisión a pesar de sus protestas, que no fueron pocas; pero Eren tenía curiosidad, como siempre, y acabó escapándose con su bicicleta una mañana de sábado en que ella tuvo que ir a al poblado vecino para visitar a una amiga y su padre trabajo en la consulta.

Y aquel día él sintió que la vida le cambió por completo.

En cuanto Levi llegó a su lado, este dejó escapar entre los dientes un suave siseo al notar la brutalidad del viento y las gotitas saladas azotar sobre su rostro. Eren miró a la distancia, al mar tan oscuro como el cielo que reflejaba, con aquella luna rota y el graznar desacompasado de las gaviotas siendo tragado por el salvajismo fragoroso de las olas al romper sobre las rocas.

_Indómito_ , se dijo. Así era como se sentía cada vez que estaba allí. Aquel era su refugio para darse valor.

—¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? —le preguntó a Levi. Este giró el rostro para verlo, pareciendo completamente desconcertado, mirándolo con la incredulidad que habría adoptado si él hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿es que quieres matarme? Estamos en un puto precipicio, Eren.

Sin poder evitarlo él rompió a reír al tiempo que el otro hombre lo fulminaba con sus tormentosos y acerados ojos grises.

—¡Venga! Confía en mí —insistió y esta vez, reuniendo un poco más de coraje y tragándose la vergüenza, se posicionó tras este y él mismo le cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, de inmediato sintió a Levi tensarse por su osadía, pero este no lo apartó. Además, Eren no podía culparlo, su propio corazón acelerado era un claro indicio de lo nervioso que estaba—. Confía en mí —volvió a repetir, en esa ocasión susurrando sus palabras con suavidad cerca de su oído, como si intentara calmar sus miedos o quizás los propios, no estaba del todo seguro—. Relájate, Levi. Por favor, confía en mi —le dijo una última vez, y en esa ocasión, él también cerró los ojos.

Durante unos cuantos minutos ambos permanecieron así, por completo inmóviles y solo oyendo y sintiendo lo que los rodeaba. Poco a poco la suave respiración de Levi se fue acompasando con la suya, o tal vez fuera a la inversa, pero tras un tiempo indeterminado, Eren finalmente notó que este se relajaba en sus brazos lo suficiente para poder sentir reverberar contra su pecho el débil latido de otro corazón sobre el suyo; un suave aleteo que hablaba de vida y confianza, de seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

—Ahora, mira —le susurró a Levi mientras apartaba las manos de sus ojos y él abría los propios. Lo oyó inspirar sorprendido y contener el aliento; de inmediato Eren comprendió que ambos eran capaces de ver lo mismo, de sentir lo mismo. Llevarlo allí no fue un error, se dijo; los dos estaban conectados de una forma extraña y profunda que era difícil de entender, pero que no la hacía menos mágica—. ¿Qué es lo que ves… Levi?

Este, sin apartar los ojos del paisaje que se presentaba antes sus ojos, le dijo casi de forma reverencial:

—El mar… parece cielo.

Eren, contemplando aquella misma vista, sonrió. El mar y el cielo parecían haberse fusionado y era imposible distinguir uno del otro, casi como si fuesen un todo. Las estrellas ya habían comenzado a hacerse presentes y estas brillaban plateadas y resplandecientes, tanto en el alto y oscuro cielo que las sostenía como en el mar que las reflejaba. Era, de cierta forma según él, como poder mirar el universo en su esplendor. Un espectáculo maravilloso.

—Un cielo infinito —le dijo a Levi. Él se volvió un poco para verlo y, por tercera vez en esa noche, Eren tuvo la loca tentación de besarlo. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su anorak para evitar hacer alguna tontería, se removió un poco para quedar a su lado y volvió a fijar su vista en el oscuro horizonte—. Desde aquí pareciera que el mar dejara de existir y fuese solo el cielo que ha bajado a la tierra, ¿no crees? —le comentó, un poco cohibido—. Este paisaje nocturno es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto en mi vida. Y una que jamás voy a fotografíar.

De inmediato sintió los ojos de Levi posarse sobre él y no le extrañó para nada el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada de incredulidad que este le dirigió. Una parte de Eren incluso lo esperaba, tal vez fue por eso que le contó aquello, se dijo. Si era con Levi, creía que podía compartirlo.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta, a pesar de su simpleza, estaba cargada de un sinnúmero de interrogantes que de seguro aquel hombre era incapaz de comprender.

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Porque, egoístamente, no quiero que alguien más lo vea —reconoció—. Este fue mi pequeño descubrimiento y este es mi pequeño lugar secreto. Un pedacito del mundo que me pertenece solo a mí, y no deseo compartirlo.

Las oscuras cejas de Levi se fruncieron aún más y una mueca de oscura ironía curvó sus labios.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de enseñármelo? Tú razonamiento no tiene lógica.

—La tiene, solo que significa que ahora es _nuestro_ lugar secreto.

A pesar de que Levi era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, casi por primera vez Eren lo vio sonrojarse de manera evidente y, tras abrir desmesuradamente los grises ojos por la sorpresa, apartar la mirada avergonzado en cuanto él lo miró. Era como si por una vez se hubiesen invertido los papeles, se dijo. Por lo general siempre era él quien se sentía vulnerable y en desventaja frente al otro pero parecía que, por ese instante al menos, podía ser tan osado y valiente como lo fue en el pasado; por el contrario, Levi acabó por bajar la guardia y mostrarse más vulnerable.

Eren ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto; realmente estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de él.

—«Ver un mundo en un grano de arena y un cielo en una flor silvestre; tener el infinito en la palma de tu mano y la eternidad en una hora» —murmuró Levi de repente, volviendo a clavar su penetrante mirada en él—. Es el fragmento de un poema de William Blake —le explicó—. Desde que vi tu fotografía por primera vez, Eren, siempre he creído que tu manera de ver el mundo es algo como eso. Ves más que los demás; te maravillas con lo que para el resto es algo tan cotidiano que ni siquiera lo notamos. Tus ojos son especiales, y el mundo que ellos ven es asombroso; así que no dejes que nunca nadie te diga lo contrario, mocoso.

Tragó con fuerza y pestañeó un par de veces para contener las ganas de llorar; y supo de inmediato que las tornas habían vuelto a voltearse y era nuevamente Levi quien parecía tener el poder de desequilibrar su mundo. Aun así, Eren tomó una última decisión y una última bocanada de valor. Aquella noche, se dijo, pareciera que muchas cosas eran posibles.

—Levi, me gustas. Por eso no puede ser nadie más que no seas tú —le dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le soltó repentinamente a este tiempo atrás, en aquella otra noche de tormenta, confesiones y emociones descontroladas.

Levi sonrió apenas y chasqueo la lengua de forma reprobatoria, lanzándole una de aquellas lánguidas miradas que solía reservar para él y en las que le dejaba claro lo tonto que le parecía.

—Creo recordar que eso ya me lo habías dicho, mocoso. Y, solo para que quede claro, no voy a dejar que me fotografíes.

Eren se rio al darse cuenta de que este le estaba siguiendo el juego, utilizando una respuesta similar a la que le dio aquella vez. Una que logró que él se relajara y la tensión entre ambos se disipara; una que le dio la oportunidad de salvar su error. Pero en ese momento, esa incomodidad ya no estaba presente, porque tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos; lo que en verdad deseaba. Y eso era a Levi.

—Lo sé, lo sé; y por esta noche me portaré bien, lo prometo. Además tienes razón, ya te había dicho que me gustabas —admitió con una avergonzada sonrisa dibujada en los labios; —pero esta vez lo digo de la manera correcta —al ver como un deje de asombro asomaba al rostro de aquel hombre, supo que su confesión había sido entendida—. Me gustas, Levi Ackerman. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de quien eres, decido quedarme.

El asombro de Levi dio paso a la confusión y luego a algo muy similar a la vergüenza extrema. Por un momento Eren temió que este, sin saber cómo reaccionar, saliese huyendo de allí en el coche y lo dejase tirado o, pero aun, le pegase un puñetazo y lo lanzase acantilado abajo. Eran en verdad pensamientos perturbadores.

—Eren, yo…

—¡No! —lo atajó él de inmediato, posando una mano sobre sus labios para no permitirle hablar. Levi le lanzó una mirada feroz y asesina por lo que él lo soltó de inmediato, levantando ambas manos frente a este a modo de defensa—. No, no quiero que me respondas ahora, de hecho te lo prohíbo.

—¿Qué me lo prohíbes, mocoso? —le preguntó con lentitud glacial—. ¡Vas y me sueltas toda esa mierda y luego no me permites decir nada!

Nervioso, Eren negó con un gesto. Si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, Levi iba a matarlo.

—Quiero que lo hagas cuando tengas realmente una respuesta; cuando puedas pensarlo y nada de esto importe. Quiero que me digas cómo te sientes cuando en verdad sientas algo por mí y no como una obligación o porque creas que me debes algo o lo que sea —admitió. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que por un instante temió fuese a darle un infarto. Dios, eso era difícil; sobre todo con la mirada de aquel hombre clavada en él como si fuese una indefensa presa y este el depredador a punto de zámpasela—. Si en algún momento deseas darme una respuesta, Levi, quiero que lo hagas porque creas que vale la pena arriesgarse por esto; porque sientas que puedes corresponderme. Yo no tengo prisa y no te he dicho nada de esto para que te sientas presionado ni obligado, claro que no; simplemente, quería que conocieras mis sentimientos y que supieras que, si algún día decides que deseas correr el riesgo y aceptarme, yo seguiré aquí, pase lo que pase.

—¿Y si ese momento nunca llega? —lo cuestionó él. Sus ojos grises, serios y taciturnos, estudiaban cada una de sus expresiones con minuciosidad.

Eren, que ya había anticipado que aquello pudiese ocurrir, sonrió sentidamente. No iba a desalentarse, se recordó.

—Pues entonces, seguiremos como hasta ahora. Compartiendo confesiones de nuestras vidas de vez en cuando y teniendo un lugar secreto que solo nos pertenece a los dos; mientras tú seguramente intentarás meter algo de sentido común en mi cabeza y yo te enseñaré que el mundo es mucho menos aburrido y más hermoso de lo que piensas, ¿qué dices a eso, Levi? A mí por lo menos me parece un trato justo.

Este negó con un gesto.

—Tch, te conformas con demasiado poco, mocoso.

—Te equivocas, soy terriblemente codicioso —replicó él. Tendió su mano extendida y aunque este pareció dudar un poco, acabó por aceptarla con expresión de fastidio. Eren sonrió—. Esto —le dijo, enseñándole sus manos unidas— es el infinito del que hablabas hace unos minutos atrás, Levi: un momento especial, un lugar especial, una persona especial. Cabe en la palma de mi mano, pero el sentimiento que provoca en mí, no tiene límites; el que ansíe que estos instantes se repitan, me convierte en alguien muy ambicioso. En realidad, no se necesita de mucho más para ser feliz, para sentirse extremadamente poderoso; el problema es que solemos olvidarlo

Durante unos segundos Levi lo miró con absoluto asombro, casi con admiración, aunque luego este soltó un bajo gruñido en señal de protesta y murmuró algo sobre lo sensiblero que Eren era. De un fuerte jalón tiró de él para llevarlo rumbo al coche. Eren se dejó guiar dócilmente, sin ninguna protesta de su parte, porque el otro aún no había soltado su mano y seguían compartiendo aquel instante robado bajo un cielo infinito de mar y firmamento repleto de estrellas.

Por unos breves minutos antes de subir al coche, Levi volvió a fijar su vista en el bello paisaje que se apreciaba a la distancia. No obstante, antes de que Eren pudiese hacer algún comentario al respecto, este le dijo:

—Oi, mocoso; también me gustas. Aunque quizás, todavía, no de la forma correcta; pero puede que vayas camino a eso —masculló Levi de mala gana. Se mostraba tan avergonzado que él no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que parecía—. Solo… intenta que no se te suba demasiado a la cabeza; eso sería un jodido problema.

Mientras observaba como el otro se metía a toda prisa dentro del coche para refugiarse de su mirada sorprendida y su propia vergüenza, Eren no pudo dejar de sentir que en aquel raro día muchas cosas parecieron haber cambiado: fotografió a Historia después de dos años sin atreverse a hacerlo y decidió arreglar las cosas con Levi. Este le contó sobre su pasado con Farlan y él le enseño un secreto. Y se había confesado, se dijo Eren con absoluta incredulidad; se armó de un coraje que no sentía y le lanzó a este sus sentimientos prácticamente a la cara, Dios, él y su imprudente boca… Sin embargo, se recordó, Levi no le dio una negativa inmediata por respuesta.

Además, el oír aquel fatídico «también me gustas» por una vez no desencadenó el tormentoso desastre en su interior; por el contrario, incluso se sintió esperanzado y contento; tal vez, porque lo había dicho la persona correcta.

No estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo a este que podía conformarse con el aquí y el ahora. Mientras Levi le permitiera seguir estando a su lado, Eren no necesitaba nada más. Podía esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, lo primero; a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Espero el capítulo fuera de su agrado y que la larga extensión de este no fuera un inconveniente (porque sí, lo es, destronó al capítulo diez).  
> Lo siguiente es disculparme por el atraso de estos días en publicar, pero esta vez tengo un buen motivo, un motivo que me pone muy, muy feliz. ¡He conseguido un beta para In Focus! Finalmente y después de mucho, se ha cumplido mi pequeño deseo. Así que un agradecimiento muy especial a la maravillosa Akira Kusei que me ha hecho este enorme favor y a quien he hecho sufrir estos días con mis errores. Si esté capítulo llega más bonito y con menos fallas para que ustedes puedan leerlo, es gracias a ella y su gran trabajo.  
> Otra cosa que me gustaría añadir, es que este capítulo de cierta forma acabó plagado de cosas que me gustan, así que por lo menos para mí fue un capítulo especial de escribir.   
> En un principio, cuando vi que esta entrega se estaba haciendo un poco larga, pensé seriamente en quitar toda la primera parte de la historia, cuando Eren y Levi van en el coche. Analizándolo a consciencia sabía que era un poco innecesaria, que podía ajustar las emociones de ese momento en el resto de capítulo pero no lo hice por capricho. Me gustan los viajes en coche con amigos, sobre todo por la playa hasta donde lleve la carretera y me hacía un poco de ilusión que Eren y Levi pudiesen compartir un momento así, motivo por el que lo dejé tal cual. Así que si a alguien esto le resultó una completa tontería, perdón por eso.  
> También, por si alguien se preguntó que canción era la que cantaba Eren en ese momento, la respuesta es Wonderwall del grupo Oasis. Llevo desde la semana pasada trabajando con ella a modo de deberes para mis clases y la oigo hasta en sueños, así que cuando escribía esa parte decidí incluirla a modo de broma irónica para mí misma. Sin embargo luego, al realizar la corrección, me di cuenta de que la misma canción si va un poco con la idea de lo que es esta historia, así que creo que ese detalle hasta quedó bien.  
> Y finalmente, esta es una explicación tanto del fragmento del poema que sirve de encabezado al capítulo como el que cita Levi en el mismo.   
> Cuando comencé a crear In Focus y decidí que dejaría de ser un one-shot para convertirse en una historia tomando como referencia el sentido de la vista, en lo primero que pensé fue en “fotografía”. Esto se debió en gran medida a lo siguiente: a principios del año pasado me obsequiaron un libro de fotografía, “A Grain of Sand” del doctor Gary Greenberg. Uno de los hobbies de este hombre es la nanofotografía y este libro muestra como cada pequeño granito de arena es único y maravilloso; y en cuanto lo vi, me enamoré perdidamente de esto. Además, ese mismo contexto me llevó a rememorar este fragmento del poema “Augurios de Inocencia” de William Blake, que me gusta mucho (a pesar de lo largo, largo que es) y sentí que este tipo de fotografía encajaba muy bien con lo que el autor decía. Por eso, cuando meses después In Focus comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza y decidí que Eren fuese un fotógrafo, quise que fuera uno así; alguien capaz de ver cosas maravillosas donde los demás vemos solo lo común y que fuera capaz de enseñárnoslo; espero, de momento, haberlo logrado en parte. Estas dos pequeñas cosas fueron mi inspiración para Eren y buena parte de lo que esta historia es, así que solo quería compartirlo con ustedes; que supieran de donde nacía la historia y he aprovechado que pude incluir esta pequeña cita en el capítulo para contárselos.  
> También como ya es costumbre aprovecho de avisar que las próximas actualizaciones deberían ser para La Joya de la Corona y el último capítulo de Amar en Tres Tiempos, respectivamente. Me he demorado un poco más por In Focus y el beteo de esta entrega, pero confío en tener ambas para esta semana. Entre mañana martes y el miércoles la de La Joya y entre viernes o lunes de la Amar en Tres tiempos para darla por concluida.  
> Y ahora sí, ya sin más que comentar, me despido. Como siempre mil gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan o mandan mp’s, votan, añaden a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y sus listas; siempre me anima saber que la historia sigue gustando a pesar de todo. Y espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.  
> Un abrazo enorme para todos y hasta dos semanas más.  
> Tess


	12. Dos Extraños

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 12:**

**Dos Extraños**

****

**_Éramos como dos desconocidos, que se conocían muy bien._ **

**_(Daniel Wallace,_ ** **Un pez gordo _)._**

 

 

 

La última ronda de patadas medias acabó con un golpe sordo de su parte sobre la almohadilla protectora colocada en el antebrazo de la chica, obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos; ella asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y murmuró un «ya es suficiente por hoy» para indicarle que ya podía descansar y recoger sus cosas. La práctica de ese día había llegado a su fin.

Acalorado y sudado por el esfuerzo, Levi tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se permitió relajarse un poco tras haber acabado la agotadora jornada. Aquella era su segunda clase de kick boxing desde su regreso a Shiganshina y la tercera vez que se encontraba con la chica que sería su instructora.

La amiga de Eren: Annie Leonhart.

La muchacha se dirigió con paso calmo hacia el rincón donde se guardaban los implementos de entrenamiento de aquella pequeña sala privada y se quitó la almohadilla para dejarla en un alto estante junto a otras tantas que allí estaban. Luego, tomando un bolígrafo de su riñonera Annie comenzó a apuntar algo con diligencia en su ficha de trabajo.

—Lo has hecho bastante bien hoy a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo, Ackerman. Creo que después de Navidad podríamos comenzar a trabajar un poco más tu flexibilidad y elongación para arriesgarnos a probar con la patada frontal alta; no suelo sugerírselo a los principiantes de menos de un mes y medio, pero con tu entrenamiento previo estoy segura de que lo dominarás enseguida —le explicó esta con voz casi desinteresada y sin mirarlo siguiera—. ¿Tienes alguna duda que quieras que te aclare sobre la clase de hoy?

—Ninguna, gracias —masculló él en respuesta, dando luego un largo sorbo a su botella de agua mientras contemplaba a la rubia chica que seguía más interesada en sus apuntes que en su presencia.

Cuando semanas atrás Abel, el padre de Annie, se la presentó como su instructora personal, Levi supo de inmediato que no le sería difícil llevarse bien con ella. La hija de Leonhart era callada y un poco taciturna, casi como él mismo, limitándose a darle las clases de la manera más profesional posible, sin pláticas innecesarias y sugiriendo de vez en cuando algunos ejercicios que debería implementar a su rutina diaria o los cambios adecuados en su alimentación. Además, a pesar de ser bajita y delgada, bastante poca cosa a primera vista, Levi sabía de primera mano lo brutal que la chica podía llegar a ser; y eso era algo que él admiraba y respetaba, logrando que su relación de instructor-alumno funcionase bastante bien hasta el momento.

Pero no ese día.

Desde que esta llegó a impartirle la clase de esa tarde, Levi intuyó que Annie estaba molesta con él. La chica no solo se mostraba más huraña de lo normal, sino que también le lanzaba de tanto en tanto miradas cargadas de un rencor profundo que lo inquietaban un poco. Además, esta se mostraba espinosa y combativa, casi como una pequeña granada de mano sin seguro y lista para explotar ante la menor provocación; y Levi tenía la ligera sospecha de que el causante del malestar de la muchacha tenía ojos verdes y un temperamento bastante complejo.

Oh, demonios…

—Perfecto entonces —le dijo esta con un seco cabeceo para enfatizar su aceptación. En esa ocasión sus grandes ojos celestes sí lo miraron, y aunque el rubio flequillo le caía ligeramente sobre el rostro, ocultándolo casi por completo, su molestia era evidente—. Nuestra próxima clase será el veintiséis. Si necesitas cancelar por motivo de las fiestas, avísale a mi padre. Él se encargará de reagendar las sesiones.

Antes de que Levi pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para decirle que no sería necesario, la pequeña chica se dio media vuelta sin despedirse siquiera, abandonando el sobrio cuarto de entrenamiento y dejándolo allí, parado sobre la colchoneta azul de la sala de práctica y cabreado hasta lo imposible por el descarado desplante por parte de aquella mocosa.

Soltando una retahíla de juramentos, se dirigió hacia el rincón donde había dejado nada más llegar la toalla y una camiseta musculosa blanca de recambio. Notaba la desagradable sensación que le provocaba tener la negra que llevaba puesta pegada al cuerpo a causa del sudor que comenzaba a enfriarse y humedecerle la cinturilla de los cortos pantalones grises, pero Levi prefirió no cambiársela hasta después de haberse dado una ducha, por lo que simplemente se limitó a secarse la traspiración del rostro y cuello lo mejor posible y beber un poco más de agua para rehidratarse. El entrenamiento de ese día resultó ser bastante intenso luego de su rutina habitual, tuvo que admitir; por lo que estaba cansado. Durante la primera parte Annie le hizo practicar una seguidilla de diversos tipos de puñetazos directos, tanto de derecha como de izquierda, para que recordara lo que ya habían visto la clase anterior, y dejando la media hora restante para el aprendizaje y la práctica de patadas frontales medias y bajas, donde él demostró tener bastante habilidad. Por lo menos, Levi tenía que reconocer que la chica, a pesar de su carácter, era excelente en lo que hacía.

A esa hora en pleno invierno, donde las bajas temperaturas invitaban a volver pronto a casa, y con las fiestas de fin de año casi encima, el gimnasio se hallaba prácticamente vacío aparte de un par de desganados clientes utilizando la sala de máquinas y él mismo, sin incluir al personal, claro. Como no solía sentirse demasiado cómodo entrenando con mucha gente alrededor, Levi acabó por decidirse en tomar la última sesión de prácticas antes del cierre. Su primer opción habían sido las clases que la muchacha daba a primera hora de la mañana, pero terminó descartando esa posibilidad de plano al comprender que eso podría arruinar sus paseos matutinos por la playa; y ese era su momento para reunirse con Eren.

Eren, que la noche anterior, entre sus sonrisa desarmantes y su magia extraña, acabó confesándole que él le gustaba lo suficiente para desear arriesgarse. Eren que…

La patada baja de derribo pilló a Levi totalmente desprevenido, desequilibrando sus piernas y logrando que cayese con un golpe sordo al suelo, consiguiendo a duras penas no azotar el rostro contra el acolchado piso. Desconcertado por lo ocurrido, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y de inmediato notó el peso sobre su espalda baja que lo mantuvo inmovilizado boca abajo, sabedor de que un pequeño movimiento de su parte y Annie, sentada a horcajadas sobre la base de su columna y con los fuertes muslos aprisionando sus costados, podría partirle un par de costillas con la sola presión de las rodillas antes de que él pudiese quitársela de encima; él sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que esta era y lo fácil que le sería realizar aquella hazaña. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de su garganta cuando la chica aprisionó su brazo derecho entre los suyos en una especie de llave de lucha, tirándolo hacia atrás en una posición tan dolorosa como peligrosa. Por esa vez, ella lo tenía a su merced.

—¿Sabes lo que le hice al último idiota que hizo sufrir a Eren? —Le preguntó la muchacha, aunque era evidente que no esperaba una respuesta de su parte—. Le disloqué el hombro y lo hice llorar como el desgraciado que es, pidiéndome perdón a mí cuando debería habérselo pedido a él —masculló con total desprecio—. Lo cierto es que quería partirle el antebrazo, pero ese tonto de Jaeger es un blandengue, y yo sabía que se habría cabreado muchísimo conmigo de haberlo hecho —le explicó Annie con una tranquilidad absoluta, mientras ponía un poco más de presión en su sujeción, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes a causa del dolor—; aunque lo hizo de todos modos cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido y me regañó. No me gusta hacer enojar a Eren sin razón, Ackerman, pero si lo lastimas, te lo haré pagar caro, lo juro; y esta vez, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Si te rompo un brazo de seguro él se molestará mucho, pero acabará perdonándome, siempre lo hace; sobre todo si es una fractura limpia que pueda sanar en un par de meses con un buen tratamiento.

Con la misma rapidez que se le había echado encima minutos antes, la menuda chica lo soltó de golpe y se puso de pie. Levi giró en su posición tumbada, utilizando sus adoloridos antebrazos para apoyarlos en el suelo tras él y levantarse ligeramente para mirarla. Viéndola allí, vestida con su delgada camiseta de tirantes blanca con rosa y sus cortos pantalones grises, descalza a pesar de ser invierno y con la apariencia suave y desvalida de un animalillo pequeño, nadie podría pensar en Annie como la verdadera amenaza que era. Quizás, se dijo él, esa era su mejor ventaja; todos la subestimaban y acababan perdidos ante ella.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿por qué no me has dicho toda esta mierda hace una par de minutos si estabas aquí? ¿Atacas siempre por la espalda? Eso es de cobardes —le recriminó Levi con dura rotundidad, a pesar de no estar realmente enfadado. Aparte de notarse un poco adolorido y tener el orgullo algo machacado, no podía dejar de sentirse admirado por esta.

Annie le devolvió una mirada cargada de impasible tranquilidad. Sus enormes ojos azules reflejando el brillo blanquecino artificial de los fluorescentes de la sala y una indiferencia que rayaba en lo hiriente. ¿En verdad esa chica era la misma Annie de la que le hablaba Eren? Levi estaba comenzando a dudarlo.

—Porque debía acabar mi turno y entregar tu ficha en recepción antes de poder darte una paliza. Mi padre tiene como una regla estricta el no sobrepasarnos con los alumnos bajo ningún concepto mientras estemos en horas de clase, aunque estos sean unos cerdos insoportables; pero —le dijo señalando con la barbilla el redondo y negro reloj de pared que allí colgaba y marcada las seis con diez—, ya ha acabado mi tiempo contigo, así que esa norma ya no cuenta. Y te ataqué por la espalda porque me diste la oportunidad, Ackerman; te descuidaste, así que la culpa es tuya. Podría haberlo hecho de frente sin problemas. Te lo demuestro si gustas.

Levi tenía serias dudas de que Abel aprobara el razonamiento tan poco ortodoxo de su hija, pero prefirió callárselo. Además, la chica llevaba parte de razón; él mismo se hallaba tan distraído pensando en Eren y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos que Annie podría haberle gritado a todo pulmón una advertencia y él no le hubiese prestado la menor atención.

Joder, vaya soldado estaba hecho, pensó Levi con ironía.

Finalmente dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y se puso de pie, descartando con un corto gesto de negación la ayuda que esta le ofreció tendiendo su pequeña mano hacia él. Una mierda si aceptaba la ayuda de esa cría cuando era gracias a ella que estaba en esa embarazosa situación.

—Tch, no es necesario que le lo demuestres; estoy seguro de que puedes —admitió de mala gana, pero al mismo tiempo le lanzó a Annie una fría y afilada mirada que no la inmutó ni un poco—; sin embargo, no te lo pondría tan fácil, Leonhart.

Un brillo de emoción, casi como de anticipación y promesa, apareció en su límpida mirada celeste. La pequeña sonrisa que perfiló sus labios lo pilló por sorpresa, viendo como la siempre desinteresada Annie se trasformaba ante sus ojos, casi de la misma forma en que la rabia lo había hecho cuando le hablaba de proteger a Eren.

—Eso habría que verlo, pero podría ser interesante. Tal vez lo probemos algún día, Ackerman —le dijo ella con genuina alegría; no obstante, su mirada volvió a tornarse más seria y profesional antes de añadir—: Si estás molesto por lo ocurrido hace un momento y prefieres hablar con mi padre para poner tu queja sobre mi comportamiento y pedir que te cambien de instructor, puedes hacerlo; lo comprenderé —sus labios se apretaron un momento e inspiró despacio, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos y con la determinación pintada en el rostro—. Para un buen aprendizaje siempre es necesario contar con una buena base de confianza y respeto mutuo, y sé que hoy he sobrepasado mis límites contigo —reconoció—, pero no me arrepiento de ello ni voy a disculparme. Así que la decisión es tuya.

Levi no necesitó pensarlo mucho. Algo que valoraba en las personas era la capacidad de decir lo que pensaban y actuar acorde a eso, sin importar si las consecuencias pudiesen parecer mal a otros o desagradar a más de uno. Así era como él solía actuar y Annie se le parecía mucho en ese aspecto. Tal vez, si las tornas se volteasen, su reacción habría sido muy parecida.

—No es necesario, estamos en paz —aseguró. Ella asintió en respuesta—. Tampoco le diré a Eren sobre esto.

La chica se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le importara lo más mínimo, pero un traicionero deje de alivio asomó en su mirada antes de volver a desaparecer enseguida tras su máscara de indiferencia.

—Me da igual si quieres hacerlo o no, Ackerman. Eren se enfada, grita, me regaña y luego se le olvida; así es él y está bien, me gusta que sea de ese modo —admitió esta y, nuevamente, un pequeño resquicio de emoción tiñó sus palabras, dejando claro que no era ni de lejos tan fría como intentaba aparentar.

Era increíble, pensó Levi, como aquel condenado mocoso de ojos verdes tenía la capacidad de alterar el mundo de todos de aquella forma. No le parecía para nada justo, ni un poco; él mismo se sentía como su última víctima. Una autentica mierda en su opinión.

Agarrando su botella de agua y la camiseta limpia en una mano, se echó la toalla húmeda al hombro y enfiló rumbo a la puerta para dirigirse hacia los cambiadores. Annie seguía de pie al medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión taciturna en el rostro. Algunos cortos mechones de su pálido cabello rubio se habían soltado un poco de su recogido tras la práctica, pareciendo como un ligero halo dorado sobre su cabeza. Levi pensó que aquella era sin duda una imagen inquietante, porque aquella criatura no tenía nada de angelical.

—Oi, Leonhart, solo para que dejes de pensar mierda y te quedes tranquila: ese mocoso y yo ya solucionamos las cosas anoche —soltó con desgana cuando pasó al lado de esta sin mirarla, pero la ligera tensión que envaró de pronto la postura de Annie le indicó que ella entendió perfectamente a que se refería—. Aunque no deberías de meterte; no creo que a Eren le guste demasiado —añadió, pasando de ella sin más.

Apenas había alcanzado la puerta cuando la oyó decir tras él:

—Yo no amenazo en vano, Ackerman, así que harías bien en no olvidarlo por si acaso.

Levi se volvió ligeramente para encararla, y la halló con el pálido rostro muy serio pero, de forma extraña, más expresivo que de costumbre.

—Eren es un adulto, no creo que necesite que lo cuides como si fueses su madre —le dijo, todo honestidad, sin deseos de lastimarla; no obstante, Annie se apresuró a negar, vehemente, con un movimiento de su rubia cabeza.

—En eso te equivocas. Eren está necesitado de muchas cosas, entre esas que lo cuiden; solo que él finge que no es así —admitió ella en voz tan baja que si la habitación no hubiese estado ya en silencio, Levi dudaba de haber podido oírla siquiera. Annie se mostraba un poco confusa y reticente, como si se debatiera mentalmente entre decirle o no aquello que parecía morirse por soltar. Al final ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire entre los dientes y le lanzó una mirada cargada de fastidio—. Solo, no la cagues, ¿vale? Si Eren te gusta o estás interesado en él o lo que sea, aprovecha la oportunidad; puedo asegurarte de que es el mejor de los chicos, después de Armin, claro —añadió esta con prontitud, para que no quedase dudas de que su novio no tenía punto de comparación con ningún otro. Levi arqueó una ceja y, sorpresivamente, Annie se sonrojó un poco, frunciendo luego el ceño para intentar ocultarlo y seguir pregonando su punto—. Pero por el contrario, si solo estás interesado en él para pasar el rato, por favor, Ackerman, corta esto antes de que vaya más lejos y Eren se ilusione demasiado contigo. No merece sufrir más.

Chasqueando la lengua en señal de fastidio, Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello humedecido a causa del sudor y entornó un poco la mirada. ¿Cómo mierda había acabado pasando de recibir lecciones de kick boxing por parte de la hija de Leonhart a tener que oír sus amenazas y consejos sentimentales?

Oh, demonios, su vida era una verdadera putada. De seguro Erwin lo encontraría muy divertido.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú prefieres que haga respecto a Eren, Annie? —le preguntó con sinceridad, olvidándose de toda aquella ridiculez de mantener las formas y los muros autoimpuestos; en verdad deseoso de oír su respuesta.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, ella le dijo:

—Elígelo, Levi. Si te arriesgas y le correspondes, no te vas a arrepentir —un atisbo de sonrisa curvó sus labios e iluminó sus ojos azules, casi como si conociese un divertidísimo secreto que no pensaba compartir con él—. Aunque con Eren no existen las medias tintas; siempre es todo o nada. Jaeger es un poco intenso la mayor parte del tiempo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Sin poder evitarlo él se echó a reír; de forma moderada, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente para liberar parte de la tensión reinante entre ellos y lograr que Annie bajase un poco la guardia. Era un poco extraño y curioso, pensó Levi, el saber que ambos tenían algo en común que los unía quizás más que las clases o su relación entrenador-alumno: Eren Jaeger. Sin duda el chico tenía un raro efecto en quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —fue su simple respuesta una vez dejó de reír, antes de volver a darse la vuelta para marcharse; no obstante, se detuvo antes de salir y, tras pensarlo un instante, le dijo a esta sin mirarla—. Oi, Annie… tienes mi permiso para romperme el brazo si en alguna oportunidad consideras que me lo merezco.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de reírse.

—Intenta que no sea necesario llegar a eso, Levi. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica, así que solo cuento con la teoría. Puede que sea una fractura menos limpia de lo que he prometido.

Divertido por lo sucedido, él movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia los cambiadores.

Joder, ¿cómo fue que su vida acabó así?, se preguntó mientras se desvestía y doblaba la ropa sucia para guardarla antes de meterse a uno de los cubículos de las duchas.

Hacía cosa de tres meses atrás, Eren y él solo eran dos desconocidos. Dos extraños que no sabían nada el uno del otro, que ignoraban incluso su propia existencia; mientras que ahora, luego de conocerse, parecía que todo giraba en torno al otro. Levi ya no podía imaginar su vida sin tener a Eren rondando constantemente en ella, y el chico… había dicho que él le gustaba.

Mientras echaba a correr el agua caliente observó cómo esta escurría entre sus pálidos dedos, recorriendo la palma de su mano izquierda donde tenía la cicatriz que Farlan le hizo en una de sus prácticas y que se asemejaba enormemente a la que Eren tenía a causa de _Ludwig_.

El día que se hablaron por primera vez. El inicio de todo.

Sumido en el calor artificial que producía el vapor del agua al caer a sus pies, Levi cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara un momento, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día anterior; en su confesión, en su culpa, en el miedo… y en las palabras de Eren diciéndole que a pesar de todo lo elegía a él. Así de roto y cargado de fantasmas; así de imperfecto y corrompido, lo elegía a él; y, por una vez, Levi se permitió pensar que aquella cosa llamada destino quizás no fuese del todo mala. Si algún ser superior o alguna fuerza extraña conspiró para que él y Eren se conociera, le parecía bien, le parecía jodidamente bien, de hecho. Si todos los dolorosos despojos que eran su vida sirvieron para llevarlo allí, a ese momento, a esa persona, entonces valía por completo la pena.

Y, egoístamente, Levi deseó creer que para el chico era lo mismo. Quería pensar que sus caminos siempre estuvieron destinados a juntarse, solo que el recorrido que debieron tomar para llegar allí los había demorado un poco; pero ya estaban en el punto de inicio, se recordó, y tal vez era el tiempo indicado para poner el «comenzar».

 

——o——

 

A Levi le bastó con poner un maldito pie fuera del gimnasio para sentir el inminente deseo de dar media vuelta y regresar al interior de este a refugiarse, y no solo por el destemplado tiempo que hacía esa húmeda y fría tarde de diciembre, sino que también por la repentina aparición de Hange que lo esperaba a la salida, arruinando cualquier plan de escape.

Nada más verlo, esta se abalanzó sobre él, echándole sus fuertes brazos al cuello en una especie de estrangulador abrazo mientras que _Ludwig_ , intentando llamar su atención, empezó a ladrar eufórico.

—¡Suelta, suelta, suelta, cuatro ojos de mierda! ¡Me estás ahogando, joder! —pudo farfullar él, apenas, y logrando finalmente zafarse un poco de su férreo agarre; lo suficiente para ver que el anorak negro que esta llevaba lucía lleno de diminutas gotitas que parecían brillar sobre la tela impermeable y que sus gafas, de delgada montura metálica, estaban torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz ligeramente curva. A pesar de que una sonrisa psicópata seguía adornando los labios de la mujer, su mirada castaña parecía terriblemente llena de miedo e inseguridad; por lo que, muy a su pesar, Levi dejó escapar un quedo suspiro de resignación y le dijo—: Deja de poner esa expresión de criatura loca y desvalida, Hange; ambos sabemos que no va contigo. Además, ya no estoy enfadado —añadió mientras se escabullía de sus brazos y ponía algo de distancia entre ellos, temeroso de que esta volviese a tener la tentación de echársele encima.

—¡Oh, enano, estaba tan preocupada de que no volvieses a hablarme nunca más en la vida! —exclamó ella unas octavas más alto de lo necesario, logrando que un par de transeúntes, que parecían andar todavía en compras navideñas, los miraran con curiosidad, sobre todo porque _Ludwig_ comenzó a aullar lastimeramente, como si quisiera solidarizar con los sentidos sentimientos de la loca de su dueña.

Levi les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos.

—¡Silencio! —Exclamó con autoridad y de inmediato can y mujer cerraron la boca; los dos observándolo con igual expresión de obediencia—. Tch, son unos malditos escandalosos, sin una puta pizca de vergüenza. Vamos a otro sitio, no quiero llamar más la atención; además esta jodida llovizna va a acabar por enfermarnos. Por eso detesto estás horribles ciudades costeras —rezongó, poniéndose de inmediato en marcha hacia la zona que llevaba al puerto, más cercana a su casa y a la cafetería de Hannes. Necesita beber algo caliente con urgencia.

Levi apuró el paso, sin volverse a mirar si estos lo seguían ya que estaba seguro de que sería así, como pudo comprobar cuando Hange, en un par de largas zancadas se posicionó a su lado derecho mientras que _Ludwig_ lo hizo al izquierdo, dándole, cada tanto, pequeños cabezazos en la rodilla para intentar llamar su atención. Cuando llegaron al primer cruce y debieron esperar un par de segundos a que el semáforo cambiara y les diera el paso, Levi aprovechó de inclinarse un poco y acariciar el negro pelaje humedecido del perro que gimió bajito, lleno de emoción.

—Ahora comienza a explicar porque has venido hasta aquí para molestarme si podrías haber ido más tarde a la casa o mandarme un mensaje. A ti te encantan esas mierdas —le dijo, recordándole a su amiga la cantidad absurda de mensajes que esta solía enviarle al día; escritos abreviados y llenos de tonterías o emoticonos que él era incapaz de entender la mayor parte del tiempo—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué te has traído a la bestia?

—No podía dejar a _Ludwig_ solo en casa, sabes que se estresa y comienza a causar destrozos; y necesitaba hablar contigo, enano, así que aproveché que Moblit tuvo que salir de forma urgente; un imprevisto, según me ha dicho. Pero estoy segura de que era una mentira y ha ido a por mí obsequio de Navidad. Se mostró muy reticente a decirme de que asunto se trataba —le explicó esta, sonriendo como adolescente enamorada y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción detrás de la gafas. Levi chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto—. Además, mi pobre bebé te extrañaba, a pesar de lo desagradable que siempre eres con él. ¿Verdad que sí, cariño? —le pregunto con voz asquerosamente acaramelada al animal. Este soltó un aullido bajito y se apegó más a la pernera izquierda de sus vaqueros grises. Joder, esa bestezuela iba a dejarlo lleno de pelos—. No logro explicarme porque _Ludwig_ parece hacerte más caso a ti que a mí —le preguntó Hange en verdad intrigada, contemplando casi con curiosidad científica como el animal caminaba mansamente a su lado, observándolo con adoración.

—Porque me vi en la obligación de enseñarle a ese bicho un poco de disciplina cuando te largaste a Mitras y me lo dejaste —le recordó él. Hange simplemente sonrió de manera inocente ante su acusatoria mirada acerada—. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo contigo, cuatro ojos.

La carcajada de su amiga fue alta y estridente, pero por esa vez a Levi no le molestó del todo. De cierta manera, después de haber hablado con Eren, de haberle contado al chico parte de lo peor de su vida y que este pareciera haberlo aceptado sin más, Levi se sentía extrañamente liberado. No era como si el hecho de que Eren supiese lo librara de la culpa, el dolor y los remordimientos de su pasado, pero, de cierta forma, era como si aquello le permitiese ser más él mismo, menos falso; y eso lo tenía de buen humor. Hasta para aguatar a Hange y todas sus mierdas.

—Dudo que diese resultado, enano; si no lo has conseguido en todos estos años desde que nos conocemos, no funcionará ahora. Soy un espíritu libre, ya sabes —ella le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro y él se volvió a mirarla, levantando ligeramente el rostro y notando como la fina y persistente llovizna invernal le humedecía la piel expuesta—. ¿Has solucionado las cosas con Eren?

Ante la mención del nombre del mocoso, Levi se tensó un poco. A pesar de que estaba bastante satisfecho de cómo se estaban dando las cosas entre ellos, no se sentía seguro de hablarle a Hange sobre lo ocurrido, tal vez porque lo sentía como algo demasiado personal e íntimo; pero, por otro lado, quizás ella pudiese ayudarlo a aclarar parte de las dudas que llevaban torturando su cerebro desde la noche anterior y que las palabras de Annie no habían hecho más que incrementar.

—Algo así. Anoche hablamos —confesó en un tono de voz tan bajo que casi se asemejaba a un murmullo, como si una parte de él no deseara que su amiga hubiese podido oírlo y así ahorrarse el resto de la explicación; pero, al ver la expresión de curiosidad naciente en el rostro de Hange, supo de inmediato que no tendría tanta suerte.

—Entonces, ¿están bien? —volvió a insistir ella.

Levi rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta.

—Sí, estamos bien —contestó justo en el momento en que doblaban la esquina que llevaba a la zona comercial cercana al puerto y la cafetería _Paradiso_ e hacía visible—. Pero vas a tener que pagarme un té a modo de compensación Hange. Si no hubiera sido por ti y esa gran bocota que tienes, ni siquiera hubiese tenido que enfadarme con el chico. Disculparse siempre es una jodida mierda.

En esa ocasión fue el turno de la mujer de rodar los ojos y mirarlo como si él fuese idiota.

—¿Pero qué dices, enano? ¡Si las reconciliaciones son una de las mejores partes de una discusión de pareja! —le dijo esta alegremente. Una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus labios, dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa—. ¿Te lo pasaste bien con Eren anoche?

Él la miró indignado.

—Tch, en verdad no tienes más que mierda dentro de esa cabeza tuya, Hange. Tu cerebro está podrido sin remedio —masculló irritado mientras subía las escalas de madera que llevaban a la terraza de la cafetería, oyendo tras de sí las escandalosas carcajadas de su amiga al seguirlo—. Ya te he dicho que el mocoso y yo solo somos amigos. Amigos, _nada_ más —insistió, recalcando esto último, aunque ni él mismo se lo creía del todo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo quería tomarte un poco el pelo. Eres muy divertido cuando te enfadas por tonterías —le dijo ella alegre y despreocupadamente, sin prestarle atención a su expresión de irritación—. Pero —añadió Hange, cambiando una vez más su expresión risueña por una más mesurada—, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más seguirá siendo así.

Esa era una pregunta que él mismo llevaba haciéndose desde la noche anterior, tuvo que reconocer Levi. Tras la confesión de Eren era inevitable que las cosas cambiasen entre ellos; ya no era posible fingir que aquello que tenían era solo una «amistad» sin más y dejar que todo fuese como antes. Por su parte al menos, él sabía que no podría seguir actuando de la misma manera con el mocoso, por más que lo intentara. No cuando tenía claro que sus propios sentimientos estaban muy próximos a convertirse también en algo más, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Joder.

—¡Levi, Hange, que agradable sorpresa verlos hoy por aquí! ¿Vienen a comer algo?

La amigable voz de Hannes, que acababa de abrir la puerta acristalada de la cafetería, les dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo. Este lucía igual que siempre, con su habitual uniforme de vaqueros azules a juego con su camiseta azul marino y el impecable mandil blanco sobre este. El local, adornado con diversos motivos navideños entremezclados con la decoración náutica de siempre, ese día parecía bastante vacío a diferencia de otras veces, pero no debería de extrañarles; la tarde fría y húmeda no era la más propicia para salir a dar una vuelta y, al ser ya cerca de las seis y treinta, se hallaban muy próximos de la hora de cierre. De seguro casi todo el mundo estaría ya resguardado en sus casas preparándose para cenar.

—Hola, Hannes; también es agradable verte —saludó con moderada cordialidad. A pesar de que Levi aún se sentía un poco incómodo con todas esas muestras excesivas de familiaridad, que sabía eran más por Eren que por él mismo, intentaba, en lo posible, no ser tan desagradable como lo era la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, aquel hombre no le molestaba en lo absoluto—. Y no comeremos nada en esta ocasión, solo tomaremos algo caliente y nos marcharemos.

—Claro, claro, hace un mal día hoy, ¿verdad? —comentó con amabilidad. Al contemplar al humedecido _Ludwig_ , sonrió un poco y se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza, ante lo que el perro gimió de felicidad—. ¿Por qué no pasan adentro y buscan un sitio mientras voy a avisar a Nanaba? Estarán mucho más cómodos allí que aquí fuera; solo tengo una mesa ocupada y no creo que a Franz y Hannah les importe si entran con este chico. Ellos están… bueno, en sus cosas —comentó divertido y soltó una risita baja al señalarles a una pareja de chicos en sus veinte que parecían tan enamorados y ensimismados el uno con el otro que sería imposible que prestaran atención a nada más.

Hange dio una alegre palmadita.

—Estupendo entonces. En verdad es un día espantoso para sentarnos en la terraza, por muy protegida que esté —admitió ella mientras seguía a Hannes adentro en busca de una mesa. Un gemido de alegría escapó de sus labios al sentir el golpe de aire caldeado mezclado con el aroma del café que los recibió al entrar. Levi también se sintió enormemente agradecido aunque intentó no aparentarlo demasiado—. Oh, Dios, creo que vuelvo a sentirme humana.

—Dudo siquiera que seas algo cercano a esa especie —murmuró él por lo bajo y esta se volvió a verlo con expresión divertida, pasándole una de sus manos por el negro cabello humedecido tras la ducha y la llovizna, dejándoselo de punta y logrando que la zona rasurada quedase expuesta y desprotegida. Levi gruñó por lo bajo y la apartó de un manotón—. Joder, Hange, me estás dejando lleno de agua —protestó al sentir como algunas gotitas escurrían bajo el cuello alto de su suéter negro.

—Que gruñón eres, enano —le dijo jovialmente su amiga mientras escogía una de las mesas que daba hacia uno de los amplios ventanales de la terraza y dejaba su bolso sobre la silla, apresurándose a quitarse el mojado anorak negro para colgarlo sobre el respaldo de la misma antes de tomar asiento en otra, arremangándose hasta los codos su camisa rosa claro—; además, te queda bien así. Te vez más joven y menos amargado. Tal vez deberías cambiar de estilo, para variar un poco.

—Lo cierto es que Hange tiene razón; sí te queda bien, Levi. Luces guapo, creo que Eren le gustaría —le dijo con descaro Nanaba que acababa de llegar a su mesa y les sonreía divertida, guiñándole uno de sus ojos azules. Ella, a diferencia de su tío que vestía el uniforme habitual, llevaba aparte un gorro navideño sobre su corto cabello rubio y un colorido mandil en blanco y rojo con motivos de galletas navideñas estampadas en él.

—Tch, déjenme en paz las dos —masculló él, lanzándole a Hange una mirada asesina para que dejara de reírse.

Nanaba también soltó un carcajada pero la acalló de inmediato cuando su tío le llamó la atención por retrasar a los clientes; ella, puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación antes de preguntarles si querían lo mismo de siempre; luego de recibir su confirmación, la chica se despidió para dirigirse hacia la barra de la cafetería a preparar sus órdenes.

Después de que él mismo se quitase su abrigo gris y pudiese tomar asiento, Hange, acodada sobre la mesa y con el rostro acunado entre sus manos, lo miró, toda curiosidad.

—Y ahora, comienza a contarme aquello que te tiene tan nervioso, Levi. Y no intentes mentirme diciéndome que nada porque no voy a creerte; estás más huraño y taciturno de lo normal, pareces un gato nervioso; además, te estás mostrando demasiado amable conmigo, eso no es normal en ti.

Él frunció el ceño aún más al oír sus palabras absurdas, aunque sabía que en el fondo esta tenía razón y tal vez ese era el verdadero motivo de su molestia; odiaba que Hange fuese tan perspicaz cuando se trataba de él y sus emociones revueltas.

—Eren me ha dicho que le gusto —soltó sin más, arrugando y alisando de manera compulsiva con sus dedos inquietos el mantel de cuadrille blanco y azul que cubría la mesa. Levantó la vista cuando oyó el jadeo ahogado que dejó escapar la mujer. Esta lo miraba con los castaños ojos muy abiertos y redondos, la sorpresa reflejada en cada centímetro de su rostro—. Oi, Hange, cierra la puta boca de una vez o comenzaras a regar todo con tus babas.

—Levi. Levi. ¡Levi! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! —chilló ella eufórica, y él estuvo seguro de que si no hubiese sido porque tenían la mesa entremedio de ambos, Hange se le hubiera echado encima una vez más. _Ludwig_ , también deseoso de participar en la celebración, se puso de pie de inmediato, gimiendo de felicidad.

—¡Quieto! ¡Sentado! —le ordenó al can que volvió a ocupar su sitio, echándose de manera sumisa al lado de la loca de su ama. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron luego a Hange que estaba en una extraña posición medio parada, medio sentada en la silla que ocupaba mientras Hannes, que limpiaba afanosamente la vitrina de los pasteles vaciándola de su escaso contenido, los miraba con mal disimulada curiosidad—. Tú también —le dijo a esta, quien de inmediato regresó a ocupar su lugar, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro moreno. Parecía tan malditamente feliz por él…—. Mierda, Hange, escúchame un momento, ¿quieres? No sé lo que estás pensand-

—No, no; lo entiendo —lo interrumpió ella. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y Levi estuvo seguro de que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa, aunque esta parecía alcanzar incluso sus ojos y era difícil disimularla. Cuando pareció sentirse nuevamente segura de no traicionarse, Hange volvió a dejar libres sus labios y le dijo con una moderación ensayada—: Sé que piensas que soy una entrometida y reconozco que a veces actúo de esa forma, pero no lo haré esta vez, lo prometo. Tú relación con Eren solo es asunto tuyo, Levi. Pero, ¡estoy tan feliz de que decidieras darte otra oportunidad!

—Hange…

—Su pedido, señores —los interrumpió oportunamente Nanaba, llegando una vez más a su mesa para dejar sus respectivas tazas frente a ellos—. Té negro para ti, Levi y un café moca para Hange. Y estás son de parte de la casa —les explicó mientras dejaba junto al azucarero y el agua un plato con galletas de chocolate de las que hacía unos minutos Hannes estaba retirando de la vitrina—. Y esto para ti, _Ludwig_ —le dijo al animal depositando un cuenco con leche tibia en el bonito piso de mosaico. Este le dio un lengüetazo en la mano a modo de agradecimiento y la chica se rio—. Si necesitan algo más solo me avisan, ¿vale? Estaré en la barra dejando todo en orden —añadió la alta chica antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su rincón entonando un alegre villancico navideño.

Hange de inmediato tomó una de las galletas y se le llevó a la boca; por la manera en que lo miraba mientras masticaba, con ojos atentos y brillantes, Levi estuvo seguro de que la muy maldita solo comía para no lanzarse a hacerle mil preguntas que seguramente se moría por hacer. El hocico de _Ludwig_ , cálido y húmedo, rozó el dorso de su mano izquierda con insistencia; al bajar la vista, Levi se lo encontró mirándolo con expresión lastimera y suplicante. Soltando una palabrota por lo bajo, agarró una de las galletas de la mesa y se la dio al animal que se la zampó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, moviendo la cola con felicidad mientras esperaba una segunda ración que llegó a los pocos segundos. Eso, se dijo, definitivamente era culpa de Eren por malacostumbrarlo.

—Todavía no le he dado una respuesta adecuada al mocoso, así que deja de poner esa expresión ilusionada. Es jodidamente aterradora —le dijo a su amiga mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Esta pestañeó confundida un par de veces y su semblante, por lo general siempre alegre, se tornó un poco serio y ceñudo.

—¿Pero… qué demonios, Levi? —Le preguntó Hange, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y la indignación—. Creí que el chico te gustaba. Me dijiste que te quedarías en Shiganshina-

—Sé lo que te dije, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, gracias —le dijo él, cortándola de inmediato—. Eso no ha cambiado, Hange —admitió un par de segundos después—. Eren sí me gusta… Y voy a quedarme aquí por él.

—¿Entonces?

Levi volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios y dejó que el caliente y fuerte líquido se esparciera en su boca, reconfortándolo de cierta manera. La intensidad de la mirada de su amiga lo estaba poniendo ansioso.

—Le hablé de Farlan y como murió. De los errores que cometí con él —admitió.

Su amiga, totalmente seria, asintió con un gesto y bebió de su propia taza, por completo concentrada en sus propias elucubraciones. Pasados un par de minutos de muda meditación por parte de ambos, está volvió a preguntarle:

—¿Eren te dijo que le gustabas antes o después de que le hablaras sobre ello?

—Después —reconoció con sinceridad. A pesar de que ya casi había trascurrido un día desde aquello, él seguía sin creérselo del todo. Era una sensación tan extraña, mezcla de irrealidad con euforia, y un miedo terrible, todo y junto y tan revuelto que era incapaz de definir donde comenzaba una de esas emociones y termina la otra. Joder, como odiaba sentirse así de confundido—. Tch, el condenado mocoso ya estaba enterado de casi todo mi maldito pasado cuando decidió soltarme eso.

—Pero aun temes que vaya a arrepentirse —le dijo Hange, con la certeza de alguien que lo conocía demasiado bien y no necesitaba una respuesta de su parte—; por eso no has querido darle una respuesta sincera. Te aterra decirle que sí, comprometerte en una relación con él y que luego te deje, ¿no, Levi?

A pesar de que él mismo llevaba negándolo y luchando contra ello, esa era la triste verdad. Por más que deseara tener una fe ciega en las palabras de Eren, en la capacidad del chico de aceptar su pasado, su vida antes de conocerlo, la idea de que este un día decidiera que no valía la pena el riesgo y el esfuerzo lo aterraba. ¡Joder, el mocoso tenía solo veinte años! Eren estaba comenzando a vivir su vida mientras que él… bueno, ya llevaba un trecho de la misma recorrido, y de una forma bastante dañada. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle en realidad? Cada vez que pensaba en ello Levi sentía que quedaba en deuda y era una sensación horrible. Algo que con Farlan jamás le ocurrió.

—No voy a ser suficiente para él, Hange. No podré darle lo que espera ni lo que merece.

Ella lo miró enfadada y le pegó un doloroso puntapié con sus duros botines negros por debajo de la mesa que lo hizo apretar los dientes para ahogar un gemido.

—No puedes decidir por el chico sin saber lo que en verdad este quiere de ti, Levi. Si le has contado el tipo de bastardo sin corazón que eres y aun así quiere estar contigo, debe ser porque tienes más para ofrecer de lo que tú mismo crees —le aclaró la mujer con la misma seguridad que utilizaba para hablar de sus proyectos científicos: absoluta e imposible de rebatir—. No puedes decidir por Eren sin conocer en verdad cuáles son sus necesidades, ¿no lo crees?

La manera en que Hange dijo aquello, como si estuviese enterada de algo que él desconocía completamente, lo desconcertó e inquietó un poco. Lo que esta le decía era cierto, apenas y conocía al chico; ambos seguían siendo un par de desconocidos a pesar de haber encajado muy bien desde un comienzo e iniciado aquella extraña relación, y quizás ese era el verdadero problema, tuvo que admitir Levi. La atracción y conexión entre ellos pareció haber surgido casi nada más conocerse, pero solo tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue que finalmente él comenzó a plantearse de forma directa la posibilidad de que la relación entre ellos pudiese evolucionar en algo más serio y estable. Tal vez por eso mismo decidió arriesgarse y contarle a Eren sobre pasado, reabriendo viejas y dolorosas heridas para este; esperando que el chico pudiese ver dentro de su oscuridad y aun así aceptarlo, como finalmente hizo. Había sido casi como una apuesta a todo o nada, ansiando aquella aceptación que no creía merecer pero aun así rogando por obtenerla

Pero Eren, se dijo Levi, era otra cosa.

No le mintió al chico cuando le aseguró que no esperaba que este le devolviera su sinceridad abriéndose de la misma manera para él, pero debía reconocer también que muchas cosas de Eren lo intrigaban. El pasado del mocoso, parte de sus emociones en extremo controladas, parecían estar resguardadas bajo una pesada caja fuerte que en algunas ocasiones amenazaba con ahogarlo, y Levi estaba seguro de que si en algún momento Eren decidía confiar en él lo suficiente para revelarle parte de aquello, sería bajo un costo emocional devastador. Annie le había dicho que el chico estaba necesitado de muchas cosas, solo que sabía fingir muy bien para ocultarlas, algo que Levi estaba comenzando a creer que era cierto. Y tal vez, se dijo, fuera esa capacidad del chico para mimetizar una mentira y volverla creíble la que hacía que una parte suya se sintiera reticente de arriesgarse del todo con él.

—Nunca he dicho que no vaya a darle una oportunidad, cuatro ojos escandalosa. Simplemente te dije que me sentía un poco inseguro y me lo estaba pesando; tal vez necesite algo más de tiempo para conocerlo mejor antes de decidirme —le dijo con fastidió, pero un dejo de media sonrisa asomó a sus delgados labios al añadir—: Además, si eso llega a suceder, no es algo que compartiré contigo.

Ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo.

—Si le dices que sí a Eren lo sabré enseguida, enano. De seguro el sexo hace que se te borre la cara de amargado que cargas el último tiempo —respondió ella con alegría dando un mordisco a una nueva galleta. Hange lo apuntó con el resto de lo que quedaba de esta y se apresuró a tragar lo que tenía en la boca—. Por lo menos no ha sido un no destemplado como lo hiciste con Farlan —le dijo animada—. Te estás ablandando, Levi.

Él chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

—Supongo que me estoy haciendo viejo y volviéndome más confiado. Que putada.

La carcajada de Hange se entremezcló con el titilar que produjeron las campanillas de la puerta de entrada cuando un hombre alto y ataviado con un largo abrigo marrón claro entro a toda prisa para dirigirse hacia el mostrador donde Hannes se encontraba.

Tras dar un par de sorbos más para apurar lo que quedaba de su taza de té, Levi observó por el ventanal ligeramente empañado el mar a la distancia, ya oscurecido por la inminente caída de la noche, y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Eren en aquel momento. Era extraño, pero desde hacía días parecía que no podía pensar más que en el chico buena parte de las horas de su día.

Estaba tan jodidamente mal…

—Iré a pagar la cuenta, así que hazte cargo de _Ludwig_ —le dijo Hange con diligencia, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y recogiendo sus cosas al paso—. Ya se hace tarde y debo ir a casa a preparar la cena para Moblit; hoy me toca a mí —le explicó ella con aquella alegría absurda que acostumbrada a emplear cada vez que hablaba de la _muy_ buena relación que tenía con su novio, como si de ese modo deseara demostrarle lo _muy_ feliz que era su vida en comparación con la suya que era una mierda la mayor parte del tiempo. En el fondo, Hange era una maldita sádica.

Tomando la última galleta que quedaba en el plato, Levi se levantó de la mesa y se la acercó al perro que la recibió feliz, instándolo con un suave movimiento de la correa a que se pusiera de pie para guiarlo a la salida. Tras colocarse el abrigo, hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida para Nanaba y Hannes, pero solo ella se lo devolvió, ya que el rubio hombre no lo vio siquiera; este seguía enfrascado en una entusiasta conversación con el recién llegado mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto. Un encargo de seguro.

Una vez fuera, se arrebujó lo mejor que pudo en su abrigo para resguardarse del frío y observó a través de la puerta acristalada al sujeto que le daba la espalda en ese momento. Él no solía ser tan curioso, pero algo en este le llamaba la atención, resultándole vagamente familiar. Al sentir el peso de una mirada sobre si, Levi apartó la vista del otro hombre y se dio cuenta de que esta vez era Nanaba quien los observaba a ambos de forma alternada. A diferencia de su alegría habitual, ella lucia muy seria, casi enfadada, y antes de que él pudiera volverse para bajar las escalas que daban a la calle, esta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a entrar al local mientras, a paso rápido, cruzó el mismo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su tío recibiendo el pago de la consumición de Hange. De inmediato y sin decir nada, la chica comenzó a meter unos cuantos pastelillos de los sobrantes en una blanca caja con el logo de la tienda que luego tendió en su dirección y él se vio en la obligación de recibir, confundido.

—Ten —le dijo Nanaba con una amplia y falsa sonrisa, ignorando deliberadamente al otro hombre, a una confundida Hange y a su tío que la miraba sin comprender nada en lo absoluto—, para Eren. Son sus favoritos —le explicó—. Dile que son de mi parte.

Nada más decir aquello pareció que algo en el ambiente cambio de inmediato, volviéndolo terriblemente incómodo. Hannes, siempre tan amable y bonachón, miró a su sobrina con gesto reprobatorio, mientras que el sujeto desconocido lo miró a él directamente, casi evaluándolo. Este era alto y llevaba el largo cabello castaño oscuro suelto y un poco por debajo de los hombros, a pesar de que debía estar ya por los cincuenta. Usaba un fino bigote y barba de perilla; sus gafas metálicas de montura redonda, enmarcadas por sus cejas fruncidas, delgadas y rectas, ocultaban parcialmente los ojos que le parecieron de un tono verde ligeramente familiar. La manera en que el hombre lo contempló, como si sintiese curiosidad y repulsión al mismo tiempo, aparte de enfado mal disimulado, le pareció a Levi inquietante e incluso descortés. Él estaba a punto de soltarle un mal comentario sobre su mala educación cuando las palabras de Hannes lo detuvieron.

—Da saludos a Carla de mi parte, Grisha. Y dile a Mikasa que pase a saludarme uno de estos días antes de que tenga que regresar a Trost —se apresuró a decir el dueño del local como si desease con desesperación que el otro hombre se marchase de una buena vez y así detener un desastre inminente.

Y fue en ese momento que su cerebro comenzó a recordar detalles y a encajar todas las piezas de las pequeñas cosas que el mocoso le había ido contando sobre su vida. La actitud combativa de Nanaba, la familiaridad de Hannes con el recién llegado… Mikasa…

Que mierda. Aquel hombre, sin duda alguna, era el padre de Eren.

—Vámonos de aquí —le dijo Hange de pronto, agarrándolo de la maga del abrigo y prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del local junto a _Ludwig_ que llevaba sujeto por la correa. Por esa vez, Levi se dejó hacer sin protestar, demasiado confundido todavía con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en el paseo marítimo, donde ya la mayor parte de los puestos de comida y venta de productos estaban comenzando a cerrar sus puertas, su amiga lo soltó y se volvió para mirarlo. Hange, como casi siempre, se mostró curiosa e intrigada, pero también algo intranquila.

—¿Conoces a ese sujeto? —le preguntó de inmediato.

Él negó con lentitud.

—No realmente. Es la primera vez que lo veo —respondió con honestidad, a pesar de que era una verdad a medias. Ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Pues no lo parecía. De hecho, creí que iba a intentar golpearte a la menor provocación y que tendría que intervenir antes de que lo mandases al hospital a trozos. Te miró como si te detestase, enano —añadió esta con preocupación—. ¿Qué desastres has estado haciendo desde que llegaste a la ciudad que no me hayas contado, Levi?

—Tch, deja de imaginar mierda, Hange. Ya te he dicho que no lo conozco de nada, ¿no? —Le espetó con molestia—. Supongo que no le agradé y punto. A veces suele ocurrir.

La mirada de completo escepticismo que esta le lanzó distaba mucho de ser tranquilizadora, pero por lo menos sirvió para dejarla callada un rato.

Tras unos cinco minutos de silencioso paseo por la vía que llevaba al puerto, Hange se paró en el desvío que tomaba directo a la calle que subía hacia su casa y donde solían separarse habitualmente. Levi le entregó la correa de _Ludwig_ y el animal lloriqueó bajito, como si no deseara despedirse, por lo que él le rascó tras las orejas con cariño.

—Por esta vez fingiré que te creo, Levi, pero por favor, intenta no meterte en líos imposibles —le pidió ella; un deje de ansiedad tiñendo sus palabras—. Esta ciudad no es como Stohess o Mitras donde viven miles de personas; aquí todo el mundo se conoce y las habladurías se disparan —le advirtió. Con un gesto cariñoso que él detestó, esta volvió a revolverle el cabello negro y le sonrió, señalándole con la barbilla la caja que cargaba—. ¿No tienes que entregárselos a cierto chico de ojos verdes? Pues buena suerte con eso, enano. Que te aproveche —le dijo con infantil alegría a modo de despedida mientras se encaminaba calle arriba junto a su mascota.

Levi, por su parte, se quedó plantado allí, contemplando a Hange marcharse con _Ludwig_ y oyendo el mar a la distancia rugir embravecido a causa del viento que lo agitaba. Pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y aquel día, en lo que podía significar ese encuentro con el famoso doctor Jaeger, porque así como él lo había reconocido, era obvio que el médico lo reconoció también a él. Llevaba tantos días de un lado a otro con Eren que era lógico que muchos asumieran que eran buenos amigos o algo más, y tal y como le recordó Hange, aquella era una ciudad pequeña donde casi todos se conocían y hablaban. ¿El padre del mocoso tendría la idea equivocada de que Eren y él eran pareja? Por la manera en que lo miró, como si deseara asesinarlo, de seguro que sí. Además los comentarios de Nanaba solo sirvieron para incrementar esa sospecha.

Tch, era una auténtica putada, pero le daba igual, se dijo Levi. Por él, que le diesen al cabrón del médico. En su opinión, Grisha Jaeger era un completo bastardo. Solo esperaba que aquel asunto no le trajese muchos problemas al mocoso.

¿Cómo era posible que dos extraños llegasen a ser tan cercanos en un tiempo tan corto?, se preguntó mientras enfilaba rumbo a su casa a paso lento. Le parecía tan imposible, tan improbable, pero allí estaban ambos, a solo un paso de mandar a la mierda todo el sentido común y arriesgarse en aquella locura. Pero ya no quería pelear más, ¿para qué? Prácticamente había perdido la cabeza por el joven fotógrafo casi nada más conocerlo, ahora era su corazón el que peligraba cada vez más.

Sí, él y Eren de momento solo eran dos desconocidos que se conocían demasiado bien, pero Levi quería cambiar eso. Porque ya no le era suficiente, no le alcanzaba. Deseaba que el chico fuese alguien importante en su vida, durante el tiempo que aquello pudieses durar. Tal vez, si en aquella ocasión tenía suerte, para siempre.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y buscó en la agenda hasta hallar el número. Durante una fracción de segundos dudó, muerto de inseguridad, muerto de miedo, pero dejó estos de lado e inspiró hondamente, permitiendo que su aliento condensado escapara suave y despacio entre sus labios, ligeramente entumecidos por el frío. Cuando al fin discó la tecla y oyó el primer timbrazo del tono de llamada, sintió como los nervios remitían un poco y eran mutados en ansiosa anticipación.

—¿Levi? —oyó preguntar a la voz de Eren, nerviosa a incrédula al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Aquella, se recordó él, era la primera vez que lo llamaba directamente, sin tener que recurrir a un escueto mensaje que ocultaba mucho más y siempre le permitía medirse. Aunque ambos llevaban ya un tiempo mensajeándose, ninguno de ellos intentó jamás cruzar esa otra línea, quizás porque la consideraban un poco más íntima; era normal que el chico pareciese tan ansioso en ese momento. Levi estaba seguro de que este creía que él estaba a punto de palmarla o algo así. Que putada.

—Oi, mocoso, me debes una cena —le espetó cortante a causa de los nervios, odiándose al instante por tener tan poco tacto y ser tan condenadamente idiota. ¿Cómo demonios arreglaba eso?

—¿Ah? ¿Una cena? ¿Qué cena, Levi? —fue la confundida respuesta de Eren a su demanda.

Molesto consigo mismo y con ese mocoso idiota, él comenzó a perder la paciencia junto con el valor y pensó en la posibilidad de cortar la llamada para así acabar con el sufrimiento de ambos. Sería tan condenadamente fácil…

—Que me debes una cena —repitió a regañadientes, y el golpe de calor en sus mejillas fue un claro indicio de que acababa de sonrojarse. Joder, lo que le faltaba—. Ayer dijiste que cocinarías para mí, ¿no? Pues te recuerdo que esas malditas verduras comenzaran a pudrirse cualquiera de estos días —masculló—. Ven hoy.

—¿Quieres que vaya hoy a prepararte la cena? ¿Ahora?

Levi ahogó un gruñido de fastidio.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—¡No, no! ¡Voy! —se apresuró a decirle el chico. Parecía casi al borde de la desesperación—. ¡Voy! Solo dame media hora y estaré allí. Debo dejar, unas cosas listas y avisar a Armin y…

—Eren.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó el fotógrafo un poco preocupado.

Levi, luego de pensarlo un instante, finalmente se atrevió a decirle la verdad que parecía estar desesperada por salir de sus labios.

—Solo… quiero verte; solo eso. Quiero verte hoy.

La ricilla queda y nerviosa que oyó al otro lado de la línea fue como un bálsamo agradable. Seguía haciendo un frío de los mil demonios allí afuera y, aunque ya no lloviznaba, el viento arreciaba colándose por las pequeñas rendijas que dejaba la ropa; aun así, Levi se sentía extrañamente cálido por dentro. Feliz de una manera simple y sencilla en la que no lo había estado desde hacía tiempo. Quizás desde mucho antes de que Farlan muriera; antes incluso de que él mismo comenzara a complicar su vida.

—Yo también quiero verte —le dijo Eren en respuesta, con aquella sinceridad que Levi estaba comenzando a conocer muy bien—. Estaré allí enseguida. No tardaré.

Tras colgar y volver a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo, reanudó su marcha con paso renovado. En verdad deseaba llegar a casa; en esa ocasión tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

Y aunque ahora ambos solo fuesen dos extraños a los que el destino había reunido, tal vez, dentro de unos años, ya solo serían Eren y Levi, y el futuro que pudiesen tener juntos.

Aquello, se dijo, no le parecía un plan tan malo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por leer; espero que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y que compensara el tiempo invertido.  
> Lo segundo, es pedir disculpa por estos días de demora, pero como ya comenté en el capítulo anterior, la amabilísima Akira Kousei está haciéndome el gran favor de betear los capítulos y eso requiere un poquito más de tiempo y esfuerzo, sobre todo por parte de ella. Así que también un agradecimiento gigante para esta, a quien, temo, volví ayer un poquito loca con mis pequeños ataques de ansiedad. Si los capítulos llegan a ustedes más bonitos y cuidados, ya saben a quién se debe ese gran trabajo, así que, ¡muchas, muchas gracias, Akira!  
> Por lo demás, creo que este capítulo ha sido un poquito más tranquilo. Un respiro entre todas esas emociones un poco descontroladas e intensas que, a veces, parece haber entre Levi y Eren. Además, en esta ocasión, a Levi le ha tocado estar rodeado de mujeres de carácter fuerte, así que ha sido un capítulo muy divertido de escribir para mí, y espero, de corazón, que lo haya sido para ustedes de leer. Y con esta entrega ya damos paso, oficialmente, al comienzo del descubrimiento de la vida y el pasado de Eren que han sido tan poquito tocados hasta el momento. Por supuesto, espero me acompañen, y lo acompañen, en ese viaje.  
> También me gustaría aprovechar el que bastantes de por aquí leen más de una de mis historias, para avisar sobre las actualizaciones y disculparme por el enorme atraso que llevo. La semana pasada fue un poco caótica para mí por tres cosas, principalmente: la primera es que he tenido un poco de dolor en el hombro izquierdo, algo que para mí, como violinista, es sinónimo de catástrofe; así que por ello he ido bajando el ritmo con muchas cosas para descansarlo y evitar que pueda pasar a una tendinitis. Además, también tuve bastante trabajo con las clases que doy, motivo por el cual llegué un poco cansada a casa la mayor parte de los días, así que pasaba pocas horas en el pc. Pero, sin duda, lo peor de todo, fue el último capítulo del manga, que me dejó muy desanimada a la hora de inspirarme a escribir y me obligó a intentar reencatarme con la pareja antes de poder continuar. Pero ya voy en camino, una vez más. Amar en Tres Tiempos está ya en proceso de escritura y debería salir esta semana sí o sí para poder darla ya por concluida; y también espero poder ponerme con el nuevo capítulo de Cantarella.  
> Nuevamente les recuerdo que la amable Akira beteará casi todas las historias, así que puede que las fechas tentativas que ponga en el calendario se atrasen dos o tres días; por ese motivo es que he decidido que, cuando una de ellas pase a beteo, pondré en este que se encuentra en ese proceso para que puedan calcular cuando un capítulo estará más o menos listo. La única de mis historias que queda fuera del calendario será Ese algo llamado Amor; no lo hago por discriminarla, simplemente que, al ser una historia de viñetas, iré sacando los capítulos cuando tenga ganas y tiempo, así que probablemente salgan dos o tres viñetas por semana.  
> Una vez más reitero mis agradecimientos hacia todos los que leen, dejan sus comentarios, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos o notificaciones. Siempre anima, créanme. Sobre todo cuando los ánimos están un poquito bajos.  
> Un abrazo enorme a la distancia y mis mejores deseos. Hasta la siguiente,
> 
> Tess


	13. Excepciones

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 13:**

**Excepciones**

****

**_Cuando nos conocimos, algo en el interior de ambos cambió, y, fuera lo que fuera, hacía que nos necesitáramos el uno al otro. Por razones que desconocía, yo era su excepción, y, por mucho que hubiera intentado luchar contra mis sentimientos, él era la mía._ **

**_(Jamie McGuire,_ ** **Maravilloso Desastre _)_**

 

 

 

Con algo de impaciencia, Levi se paseó por milésima vez alrededor de la sala en busca de algo que hacer; al ver que todo estaba en su sitio, soltó una frustrada imprecación y volvió a concentrar su rabia en el responsable de su malhumor. El maldito mocoso llevaba quince minutos de retraso, ¡quince! Y algo que él detestaba era la impuntualidad.

Había sido la noche anterior, mientras cenaban, que Eren le propuso cancelar su habitual paseo matutino de esa mañana, argumentando que deseaba llevarlo a otro sitio y que, por supuesto, este sería una sorpresa. Tras todo lo acontecido durante los últimos días, Levi no estaba demasiado seguro de sentirse con ánimo para más sorpresas, así que intentó indagar un poco sobre lo que el chico se traía entre manos, pero, como no, el mocoso se negó a decirle, aduciendo que entonces ya no sería divertido.

Divertido y una mierda, se dijo mientras revisaba nuevamente su móvil para cerciorarse de no haber pasado por alto algún mensaje, aunque obviamente no lo había hecho. Debería haberle exigido a Eren mayores explicaciones antes de acabar aceptando, pero él fue tan tonto que se dejó convencer por su maldita expresión de cachorro desvalido. Y allí estaba ahora, esperando desde hacía casi dos horas porque no sabía que más hacer una vez el sueño lo abandonó. Incluso su ansiedad llegó a tal punto que acabó llamando a Erwin para saber sobre sus planes de viaje, a lo que este le infirmó, con total alegría, que llegaría a primera hora del día siguiente y que tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo. Tch, como si él ya no tuviese suficientes problemas.

Después de descartar la idea de esperar al chico fuera de casa o el comenzar a enviarle mensajes como un loco para acusar su retraso, Levi volvió a sentarse en el sofá e intentó leer un poco, pero no logró concentrarse lo suficiente, sobre todo cuando empezó a temer que la demora de Eren pudiera deberse a algún problema más grave ya que este rara vez lo hacía esperar. Tal vez, pensó, no fuese tan mala idea llamarlo, solo por si acaso…

Finalmente harto de su paranoia, Levi se puso de pie una vez más y miró con ojo crítico a su alrededor, buscando de nuevo algo por hacer que llamase su atención y lo ayudase a redireccionar su preocupación; sin embargo, todo en la primera planta de la casa estaba ordenado e impecable a causa de su jodido TOC, que no lo dejaba en paz hasta que dejaba todo limpio y en su lugar, ¿por qué no podía tener un poco de desorden o polvo cuando más lo necesitaba?

Agotado de todo aquel desgaste mental, se sentó una vez más en el sofá, concentrándose en desatar y atar de forma perfecta los cordones de sus deportivas grises, pretendiendo que quedasen ambos lados del mismo largo y con un nudo simétrico. Una vez se sintió satisfecho con el resultado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá e intentó relajarse. Al repasar mentalmente las indicaciones de Eren sobre que se vistiese con algo cómodo y abrigado, porque les tocaría caminar un buen trecho al aire libre, además de que llevase algo de comer porque sería una jornada larga, le hicieron preguntarse, no por primera vez en esas horas trascurridas, dónde demonios pensaría llevarlo el chico. Poco a poco Levi estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que pasar tiempo con Eren era una constante sorpresa. Jamás sabías con lo que este te iba a salir.

Acababa de subir a buscar a su cuarto un anorak negro, que le pareció más adecuado para la ocasión, cuando le llegó un mensaje al móvil y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. «Estoy fuera», era todo lo que decía, pero solo eso bastó para que él tomara a toda prisa el bolso con la comida, su billetera y las llaves de la casa; estaba desesperado por salir y encarar al jodido mocoso. Ya se iba a enterar Eren del lío en el que acababa de meterse.

Esa mañana el chico volvía a conducir el _jeep_ 4x4 de Annie y, al verlo salir, le hizo señas con una mano a modo de saludo, regalándole una sonrisa de paso. Levi le devolvió el gesto con un ceño fruncido y enseñándole el dedo medio, ante lo que la sonrisa del otro se amplió aún más.

—Treintaicinco minutos tarde, Jaeger. Treintaicinco jodidos minutos, ¿es que deseas morir? —ladró él nada más subirse al coche. Eren a su lado, se mostró un poco contrito, pero no lo suficiente para su gusto.

—Lo siento mucho, Levi, pero me retrasé porque Annie debía ocupar el coche en la mañana y no me lo pudo dejar hasta ahora. Pensé en la posibilidad de que fuéramos en bicicleta, pero en esta fecha el camino es un poco duro y suelen haber unos cuantos accidentes si no estás acostumbrado al terreno.

—¿Es que acaso piensas llevarme a la puta montaña? —le preguntó con acidez, a modo de pulla mientras se colocaba el cinturón; sin embargo, al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, volvió el rostro y se encontró con que la expresión de culpabilidad de Eren parecía haberse tornado aun mayor, por lo que él dedujo de inmediato que había acertado de lleno—. Mierda, has perdido la cabeza, mocoso.

—No es precisamente a la montaña —se excusó este de inmediato, apresurándose a poner el coche en marcha para, seguramente, no darle oportunidad de bajarse y huir—, pero sí iremos al bosque que está al este, por lo que nos tocará caminar bastante en terreno agreste. Por eso te sugerí que te vistieras con algo cómodo.

Levi miró sus vaqueros grises y supo de inmediato que no sobrevivirían a esa jornada si llegaba a tener una caída; una probabilidad alta si se tenía en cuenta que la llovizna de la noche anterior acabó por convertirse en lluvia hacia la medianoche. Joder, iba a terminar con barro hasta las cejas. Lo único bueno, pensó, era que el anorak lo protegería del frío que seguro habría esa mañana y se alegró de haberlo escogido, ya que debajo solo llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga larga y nada más.

Por su parte Eren iba, bueno, casi igual que siempre. El chico llevaba el mismo suéter verde que le había visto usar el día que se conocieron, y que en ese entonces él pensó hacía resaltar sus ojos, además de unos vaqueros azules deslavados, aunque estos parecían un poco más gruesos de los que utilizaba habitualmente. Sus deportivas negras habían sido cambiadas por un par de botines fuertes del mismo color, de seguro para poder caminar mejor por el terreno dispar, mientras que su anorak gris descansaba en el asiento trasero junto a la cámara y el bolso en bandolera que este siempre cargaba. Entre tanto lo observaba conducir, Levi no pudo evitar pensar que si ese tipo de paseos con Eren se volvían algo habitual, quizás lo mejor sería comprarse un tipo de calzado más resistente. No estaba muy convencido de que sus pobres deportivas grises resistieran esa aventura.

Tras soltar un suspiro, mitad exasperación, mitad resignación, se apresuró a inclinarse hacia la radio y buscar una cadena de música que fuese de su agrado. Los verdes ojos del chico se llenaron de indignación cuando él optó por una que en ese momento tocaba una pieza de _jazz_ , pero una mirada de advertencia de su parte bastó para que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

—Supongo que te has parado a pensar que, después de la lluvia de anoche, en la madrugada hizo un frío de los mil demonios, ¿no, mocoso? Porque de seguro tiene que haber escarchado allí arriba —le dijo, refiriéndose a la pequeña cadena montañosa que servían de barrera natural al bosque y como borde limítrofe de Shiganshina—. Joder, se nos van a congelar hasta los huevos en ese maldito sitio.

La carcajada de chico no se hizo esperar, llenando el reducido espacio del coche con aquel sonido que a él le gustaba tanto.

—¡Venga, Levi, no seas tan dramático! Coincido contigo en que seguramente hará un poco de frío, pero no lo pasaremos tan mal, te lo prometo. Además, eso es precisamente lo que vamos a buscar —le dijo Eren con su acostumbrado buen humor. Al contemplarlo unos cuantos segundos con detenimiento, él se dio cuenta de que este en verdad lucía muy contento ante la idea—. Ayer estuve pensando sobre el tipo de fotografías que quiero mostrar para la exposición de marzo, así que después de llegar a una conclusión, se me ocurrió probar suerte con algo distinto. Por eso cuando anoche se puso a llover, supe de inmediato que hoy sería el día adecuado para intentarlo y lo tomé como una señal del destino —admitió con absoluta convicción; aun así un leve sonrojo tiñó sus morenos pómulos debido a la vergüenza que revelar aquello le producía—. Te invité a acompañarme porque sé que es algo que te gustará. Confía en mí.

Para Levi, Shiganshina seguía siendo un lugar cargado de recuerdos dolorosos y negativos, recuerdos que la mayor parte del tiempo le exigían a gritos largarse de ese sitio que solo le trajo sufrimiento durante su infancia. Él en verdad odiaba esa ciudad, no obstante, desde su retorno hacía un par de meses atrás, poco a poco comenzó a notar como ya no le resultaba tan malo permanecer allí, sobre todo si intentaba no echar al olvido las cosas buenas que también vivió, como los años junto a su madre o sus escapadas infantiles en las que podía fingir que tenía una vida mucho mejor que aquella. Y Levi sabía que el principal responsable de ese cambio tan radical en sus emociones, era Eren y su particular forma de mirar el mundo. Ver Shiganshina a través de los ojos de este, redescubrir el lugar de sus recuerdos de niñez gracias a él, le estaba ayudando a superar su pasado.

El paseo de aquella ocasión fue un recorrido de casi una hora con rumbo a la zona interior de la ciudad, atravesando las granjas y plantaciones agrícolas allí emplazadas y que se extendían hasta casi llegar al comienzo de la zona boscosa, que era donde ellos iban.

Los escasos recuerdos que Levi tenía de aquellos parajes eran un poco difusos en su mente, de seguro debido a la corta edad que tendría cuando visitó ese lugar por última vez. En sus casi dos décadas de ausencia, las granjas se habían modernizado y los caminos eran mucho mejores, lo que hacía que el transitar por allí fuese notablemente más fácil. Además, se veía en la obligación de reconocer que esa era una agradable mañana para dar un paseo. El débil sol matinal finalmente había hecho su aparición después de muchos días de ausencia, desterrando las nubes grises y tintando el cielo del límpido color celeste que solo podía apreciarse tras la lluvia. Al mirar hacia las granjas que los rodeaban, él pudo ver al ganado ya pastando y como algunos pobladores se afanaban en el duro trabajo de la tierra a pesar de que no eran ni las nueve de la mañana. Todo a su alrededor parecía muy animado, reflejando unos colores vibrantes y resplandecientes que no eran para nada habituales y lo hacían lucir todo como recién pintado. Hacia donde sus ojos se posaran, Levi no veía más que vida, y eso, de algún modo, le resultó reconfortante. El mocoso tenía razón, aquella era una mañana perfecta.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a su destino, Eren dejó el coche estacionado justo en el linde del bosque, limitándose a sacar sus pertenecías para echárselas al hombro antes de ponerse en marcha. Levi protestó un poco de dejarlo allí, aduciendo que lo que más probable fuera que lo robasen antes de que ellos regresaran, pero este desestimó sus reparos diciendo que no sería así, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que además la vida en ese sitio no era como en las grandes ciudades, por lo que no existía necesidad de ser tan desconfiado. Levi, un poco a regañadientes, no tuvo más opción que tragarse sus reproches ya que sabía que en el fondo el chico tenía razón.

Siguiendo las indicaciones y los pasos de Eren, poco a poco ingresaron al bosque. Tal y como él temía, el terreno estaba blando y resbaladizo debido a la lluvia nocturna, pero al ser un camino relativamente plano, no les dio mayores inconvenientes. El débil sol de invierno seguía colándose entre las desnudas ramas de las altas hayas, cuyos grisáceos troncos se elevaban hacia el cielo, y los robustos robles sin hojas ya, que lucían oscuros y majestuosos en su austeridad invernal. El suelo estaba repleto de humedecidas hojas desechas que ya pronto se convertirían en el próximo abono, y en el silencio que allí reinaba, roto de vez en cuando por los comentarios de Eren o alguna que otra maldición de su parte, podían oírse el graznar de unas cuantas aves no migratorias y los ligeros chillidos de los pequeños animalillos que allí vivían.

A pesar de que una parte de sus primeros años de adiestramiento militar se llevó a cabo en zona montañosa, Levi, por aquel entonces, jamás se dio el tiempo suficiente para admirar realmente lo que lo rodeaba. Desde que decidió entrar en la milicia, se concentró en cumplir bien y destacar lo más posible, deseoso por demostrarles a todos los imbéciles que creían que por no ser tan alto o corpulento como el resto, acabaría abandonando. Una vez él se fijó aquella meta, no despegó los ojos de ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás por considerarlo irrelevante.

Demonios, cada vez que miraba su vida hacia atrás sentía que, a pesar de todo lo aprendido y ganado en esos años, no había vivido realmente. Y aquel no era un sentimiento demasiado agradable.

—Nuestra primera parada será un poco antes de llegar al primer claro que se encuentra como a medio kilómetro de aquí —le explicó Eren volviéndose momentáneamente a mirarlo. A pesar de que este respiraba con normalidad, Levi detectó que sus pausas entre palabras eran más largas de lo habitual, lo que evidenciaba que el aire gélido que allí imperaba también le estaba afectando a pesar de llevar puesto su sempiterno anorak gris y una gruesa bufanda negra de punto que, según le explicó el chico, le había tejido su madre—. Quiero tomar algunas fotografías de esa parte del bosque en particular. Cuando lo veas entenderás el por qué —una sonrisa enigmática curvó levemente sus labios e iluminó aquel par de bonitos ojos verdes. El maldito mocoso disfrutaba generándole expectación.

—¿Y cuantas paradas como esa pretendes hacer hoy? —le preguntó él con suspicacia. Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, Levi comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su pequeño paseo de ese día sería mucho más largo que sus caminatas habituales; sin embargo, pensó, lo más terrible de todo era que la idea de pasarse buena parte del día en compañía de Eren no lo incomodaba en lo absoluto. Que jodido estaba, demonios.

—Tres. La segunda será en el claro y la última en la cascada que se encuentra un poco más lejos, aunque nos tocará caminar otro buen trecho para llegar hasta allí, pero estoy seguro que va a encantarte —el chico volvió a reír—. Ya tengo en mente lo que deseo fotografiar, pero puede que tarde un poco en conseguir el efecto que busco o que simplemente no resulte en lo absoluto. La fotografía es un poco compleja en ese sentido.

Levi no pudo más que admirarse, una vez más, de la tenacidad que el chico mostraba y del inmenso amor que parecía sentir por lo que hacía. Un mundo que para él seguía siendo tan misterioso como difícil de comprender pero que, para Eren, resultaba tan vital como el respirar. Y no por primera vez se preguntó que mierda tendría el maldito médico en la cabeza para no darse cuenta de lo que en verdad necesitaba su hijo.

El resto del trayecto fue igual de silencioso que antes, roto solo de vez en cuando por el ruido de los pasos de ambos sobre la hojarasca y el sonido de sus respiraciones, cada vez más pesadas. Una retahíla de imprecaciones escapó de sus labios cuando, por un descuido de su parte, casi acabó de culo en el embarrado suelo tras pisar un traicionero charco cubierto de hojas resbaladizas, solo salvándose de ello gracias a la rápida reacción del chico que alcanzó a sujetarlo de un brazo. Eren, después del susto inicial, comenzó a desternillarse de risa, y ni siquiera sus amenazas sobre darle una paliza si no dejaba de hacerlo, sirvieron para que se controlara.

Tch, que jodieran al mocoso.

Una vez retomaron su caminata, sus ojos grises de inmediato se clavaron en la ancha espalda del chico que en ese instante caminaba delante de él. Eren parecía especialmente contento esa mañana, de hecho, desde la noche de su confesión en el acantilado, este se mostraba de un increíble buen humor, como si haberse sincerado lo hubiera liberado de un peso invisible.

Debido a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante los últimos meses, a Levi se le estaba haciendo mucho más fácil leer y predecir los estados de ánimo del chico. Eren, por lo general, siempre se mostraba alegre y risueño cuando estaban juntos, solo complicándole la vida durante alguno de sus arranques de obstinación o subidas de temperamento que hacían acto de aparición de tanto en tanto; algo con lo que él ya estaba aprendiendo a lidiar. Pero a su vez, también existían otros momentos en los cuales el chico parecía caer dentro de una nube oscura, apocándose por cosas tontas y volviéndose terriblemente inseguro en cuanto a sus capacidades; sin embargo, cuando las cosas peor le iban a Levi, era en las extrañas ocasiones en que Eren se enfadaba o frustraba por algo y sufría ataques de mutismo que él no sabía cómo interpretar ni resolver, porque el mocoso se convertía en un mundo aparte de todo el resto, y aquella, en su opinión, era la parte más dañina de Eren; ese pedacito del chico que seguía siendo un completo secreto y que Levi no podría descubrir hasta que este mismo decidiera que quería compartirlo con él.

A medida que avanzaban, poco a poco la claridad que se colaba por las ramas desnudas de los árboles fue haciéndose cada vez más escasa y, antes de que se diesen cuenta, estaban atravesando bosque cerrado, quedando inmersos por completo dentro de él. Levi levantó la vista asombrado, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la magnificencia de las altísimas secuoyas que lo conformaban. Estas se alzaban hacia el cielo, rectas e interminables, árboles tan imponentes como vetustos que resguardaban aquel pequeño rincón y veían pasar pacientes el tiempo; sus enramados brazos, cubiertos de verde follaje, formaban un impenetrable techo de hojas sobre sus cabezas a través del cual se colaban haces de luz solar que creaban un efecto caleidoscópico a causa del viento que mecía las frondosas copas. Aquello, se dijo él, era en verdad un espectáculo bonito.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó repentinamente Eren, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Levi asintió e inspiró profundo para llenarse los pulmones del aire cargado de humedad y vida que allí se respiraba. A pesar de la ligera quemazón que el frío le provocó en un primer momento, fue una sensación agradable.

—Es impresionante. Cuando niño nunca llegue tan lejos en el bosque.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo hice en ese entonces. Cada vez que salía a explorar, mi madre me obligaba a prometerle que no sería un imprudente —le explicó divertido este; un ligero brillo de travesura infantil iluminando aquellos ojos tan verdes como el mismo bosque—; pero entonces cumplí los quince, y descubrí que mi madre no tenía por qué enterarse de todo lo que hacía.

Levi rodó los ojos ante esa confesión.

—Tch, creo que siento pena por tu madre, mocoso.

—Dices eso ahora porque no la conoces todavía, pero cuando lo hagas… —las palabras de Eren murieron abruptamente en sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de insinuar, de lo que aquello significaba.

Él tenía muy claro que el paso de llegar a conocer a la familia del otro entrañaba un tipo de intimidad y complicidad que ellos no compartían todavía, que quizás no llegasen a compartir nunca si su relación no se volvía algo más sólido en el tiempo y se decidían a formalizar lo que fuera que tuviesen; además, Levi no se sentía demasiado deseoso de presionar al chico en ese asunto para que lo dejase entrar en su vida, a menos, claro, que el puto destino confabulara para que esos encuentros ocurrieran… nuevamente.

—Conocí a tu padre ayer en la tarde —soltó él de golpe, casi del mismo modo brusco en que dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones tras esa confesión. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron enormes, dándole un aire confuso y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Mi… padre? —inquirió nervioso. Levi asintió—. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Cómo?

—En la cafetería de Hannes. Estaba allí junto a Hange cuando este llegó a retirar un pedido y bueno, fue cosa de oírlos hablar un poco y sumar dos más dos. No llegamos a intercambiar confidencias si es lo que te está preocupando, mocoso idiota, pero creo que tu viejo sospecha que te traes algo conmigo —levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia el cielo cubierto de hojas y respiró profundo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el rostro del chico, detestó la expresión de angustia que vio en él—. Ustedes dos no se parecen en casi nada, ¿sabes? La complexión física, quizás, el cabello… pero en lo demás…

Un dejo de sonrisa, leve y no muy animada, se dibujó en los labios de Eren. No era su sonrisa habitual, aquel bonito gesto que Levi siempre asociaba con el chico, pero de momento le bastó con haber logrado que parte del angustiante dolor desapareciera de aquellos ojos.

—Porque me parezco a mi madre. O eso dicen quienes nos conocen —admitió este. En esa oportunidad, Eren se sentó en un tocón lleno de musgo sin importarle en lo más mínimo el estado en que quedarían sus pantalones y agarró el bolso de su cámara para poder sacarla. Su típico desahogo para calmar la ansiedad—. No tengo ninguna fotografía de ella aquí, pero es en verdad una mujer muy guapa —nada más decir aquello, un sonrojo furioso le coloreó las mejillas y lo miró con infinita vergüenza—. N-no quiero decir con eso que yo… No intentaba decir…

—Tch, que mocoso tan presumido —lo cortó él de golpe. El chico lo miró con sus enormes ojos de lechuza aterrada y Levi, siguiendo un impulso, se acercó lo suficiente para poder posar la mano sobre su mejilla, acunándola durante unos cuantos segundos. Una caricia inocente ante la que sin embargo Eren pareció a punto de sufrir un infarto, hasta que él le dio un suave pellizco—. Pero no estás nada mal. Me alegra que te parezcas a tu madre.

—Ah… gracias, supongo. Yo… también pienso que tú tampoco estás mal —farfulló el chico y clavó de inmediato la vista en el suelo cubierto de hojas y ramitas secas, aferrando la cámara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La intención de Levi al decirle aquello no era avergonzarlo, por supuesto, pero de igual modo le resultó un poco adorable el notar lo rojas que este tenía las orejas, que le quedaban al descubierto al llevar el castaño cabello sujeto, y la parte posterior del cuello. Le gustaba ese lado de Eren, el que se abochornaba por tonterías, como también lo alegre y entusiasta que era la mayor parte del tiempo o el hecho de que le obligase a abrir los ojos al mundo. Si tuviese que poner en una balanza las cosas que le molestaban del chico y cuales no desearía que este perdiese jamás, tenía muy claro hacia que lado esta acabaría inclinada, y de una manera muy evidente.

Que putada. Hange tenía razón y la edad lo estaba ablandando.

—Oi, ¿no ibas a tomar unas fotografías, mocoso? —le preguntó a Eren después de un par de minutos de silencio. De inmediato este levantó la cabeza y lo miró como si acabara de recordar algo de vital importancia, volviendo a animarse nuevamente.

—Sí, tengo unas ideas interesantes para este lugar que espero me resulten. No hay mucha luz natural, pero creo que podré encontrar un buen ángulo para algunas fotografías —le dijo el chico mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. Cuando halló lo que buscaba, se apresuró a tomar su cámara para cambiar el objetivo de esta con dedos hábiles y seguros. Al dirigir su verde mirada hacia él y notar que Levi lo observaba, una suave sonrisa asomó a su labios—. Necesito otro tipo de lente para fotografiar en terreno, sobre todo si puede que haya movimiento, como seguro ocurrirá una vez lleguemos al río. Este es un teleobjetivo, y es el más adecuado para el tipo de trabajo que tengo hoy en mente.

Levi asintió por educación, a pesar de no entender demasiado de lo que el chico le estaba explicando. Él estaba seguro de que Eren siempre intentaba simplificarle mucho las cosas, pero al serle la fotografía un mundo completamente desconocido, se sentía perdido la mayor parte de las veces; y, no por primera vez se preguntó, si no sería una buena idea intentar aprender un poco más sobre el tema. No deseaba que Eren le enseñase a fotografiar como este ofreció hacer con anterioridad, pero Levi se dijo que quizás podría comprar un par de libros e instruirse un poco más. Algo que detestaba era sentirse como un imbécil ignorante.

Una vez hubo acabado de armar la cámara, el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por allí, tomando algunas fotografías al bosque de secuoyas y enfocando de tanto en tanto el complejo enramado que tenían encima y desde donde se colaba la poca luz que entraba a ese lugar. En tanto este trabajaba, Levi no le quitó los ojos de encima, fascinado por ese cambio que siempre notaba en él cuando se metía en su propio mundo y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo del todo, sintiéndose también un poco ansioso por la marea de emociones que parecían nacer dentro suyo cada vez que Eren estaba cerca.

Demonios, Levi sabía que sería tan fácil ceder y acercarse… mandar todas sus precauciones a la mierda y decirle al chico que se arriesgaría con él, pedirle que comenzaran una relación de pareja, pero… ¿sería en verdad justo para alguno de los dos? Levi se sentía todavía demasiado a medias, demasiado dañado; demasiado consciente de que, mientras una parte suya estaba allí con Eren y sabía que deseaba darse esa oportunidad, su otra mitad seguía revolcándose en la culpa por los errores cometidos en el pasado, y era esta misma la que le repetía una y otra vez que no se merecía comenzar nuevamente. Tenía días mejores que otros, por supuesto, pero también estaban los malos, y no quería cargar al chico con eso. Si en algún momento decidía estar con Eren, sería cuando ya no hubiesen dudas de ningún tipo dentro de él, cuando pudiera ser lo que este en verdad necesitaba.

Pero el otro gran problema, y el que más reticencias le daba de aceptar dar ese salto, no eran sus propias dudas, sino las del chico. Así como Levi se sentía dividido en dos partes tan opuestas, al mismo tiempo creía que Eren estaba fragmentado más allá de lo posible y, aunque el mocoso le había dicho que él le gustaba, Levi podía reconocer el miedo tras esa confesión, y no era precisamente temor al rechazo, sino a que él le dijese que sí. Era curioso cómo pudo percatarse de ese hecho, pero sentía que mientras más tiempo pasaba con el chico, más fácil se le hacía comprenderlo, ya que poco a poco las piezas del puzle que era Eren Jaeger comenzaban a encajar, aunque todavía parecían quedar demasiados espacios en blanco.

Joder, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Quería estar con Eren, sentía que lo necesitaba en su vida como nunca pensó que podría llegar a necesitar a alguien, pero temía no ser suficiente. Él era una mierda como persona cuando se trataba de dar apoyo y confortar a los demás, y no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo bien con el chico, por más que lo quisiera, por más que se esforzase. Levi sabía que Eren se merecía algo mejor, a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo a sanar de verdad todas sus heridas, no un maldito bastardo insensible como él. ¡Mierda, si minutos atrás ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntarle al mocoso cual era el verdadero problema que tenía con su padre!, se recordó, molesto por su cobardía. Y eso que él mismo parecía ser incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza al maldito doctor después de ese encuentro.

El sonido de la cámara al dispararse, seguido de la queda risa de Eren, lo volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo de ver como este lo fotografiaba. Levi soltó un gruñido de protesta y se acercó al chico en un par de zancadas, pero Eren, aprovechándose de su alta estatura, levantó el aparato lejos de su alcance, donde él no podría cogerlo a menos que pusiese en juego su dignidad pegando brincos como un maldito mono, y eso no lo haría bajo ningún concepto. Durante una fracción de segundo, por su cabeza pasó la idea de patear al otro en la espinilla y obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas, y la tentación fue enorme, sobre todo al ver la sonrisilla de suficiencia del mocoso; pero, luego de pesarlo un poco, Levi temió que la cámara también cayera al suelo y se estropease, y solo por consideración a eso se contuvo.

—Voy a matarte, Jaeger. Ya habíamos hablado sobre que detesto que me fotografíen y no haces más que saltarte esa puta norma —le soltó indignado—. Bórrala.

—¡Hey, no seas así! ¡Negociemos! —le soltó Eren como tantas otras veces, intentando persuadirlo con su encantadora sonrisa y sus palabras amables, pero en esa ocasión él no se dejó convencer y lo miró con seriedad.

—Tch, negociar y una mierda. Además, tus tratos siempre me parecen en extremo dudosos.

—No te propondré nada complicado, lo prometo —le dijo el otro inocentemente, pero el ansioso brillo que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos verdes le advirtió que este se traía algo entre manos. Condenado mocoso manipulador.

Soltando un suspiro cargado de fastidio, Levi se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada severa ante la que el chico ni se inmutó.

—Está bien, mocoso de mierda, suelta ya cuál es tu jodida negociación. Y si me vuelves a salir con alguna de tus ideas imposibles, te patearé hasta sentirme satisfecho antes de borrar esa puta foto —le advirtió él con tono fatalista.

Eren asintió, obediente.

—Esta vez en verdad es algo fácil —repitió—. Te la cambiaré por un beso. Si me besas, te prometo que la borro.

En el primer momento en que escuchó aquella propuesta, Levi pensó que había oído mal, que algo en el silencio del bosque o en su deteriorado cerebro acabó por mezclar las palabras y eso no era lo que el chico en realidad deseaba decir. Sí, tenía que ser así, se dijo; pero, cuando su mirada se encontró con aquella otra que asemejaba los colores del bosque que los rodeaba, tan ansiosa y anhelante, tan llena de una anticipación que hizo que su propio corazón se acelerara, comprendió que no había error alguno: Eren en verdad le estaba proponiendo ese trato demencial.

Al incrédulo asombro que sintió primeramente lo siguió la vergüenza. Levi notó el calor subirle al rostro y posarse en su mejillas sin que hubiese forma de evitarlo, menos aun cuando el chico lo observaba con una intensidad que no le daba tregua.

Él sabía que un «no» en respuesta, seguido de un comentario mordaz, bastarían para poner al mocoso en su lugar, pero, por una vez, su boca pareció incapaz de abrirse para expresar lo que en verdad deseaba decir; o quizás, le dijo una traicionera vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, ese era el verdadero problema, que su respuesta era otra muy distinta. Intentando tranquilizarse un poco, Levi respiró profundo y trató ordenar sus ideas lo suficiente para poder centrarse, para descubrir que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer, y un sentimiento muy similar al pánico lo embargó al darse cuenta de que ansiaba aceptar al maldito reto de Eren, a pesar de saber que el borrar aquella fotografía solo sería una absurda excusa para ambos.

Oh, demonios, que jodido estaba.

—Tch, puedes quedarte la condenada foto —masculló a regañadientes un par de minutos después, odiándose un poco por haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad, pero también siendo muy consciente de que ese no era el momento adecuado para dar ese paso—; sin embargo, vuelve a tomarme otra fotografía sin mi consentimiento, mocoso, y te juro que haré que te tragues la puta cámara.

Eren asintió y sonrió, aunque cierto aire de decepción pareció anidar en sus ojos. De inmediato un aguijonazo de culpabilidad golpeó a Levi con certera precisión a causa de su cobardía.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero simplemente no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad. Todo esto sería mucho más fácil para los dos si solo aceptaras posar para mí y me permitieras fotografiarte, Levi —contraatacó el otro—. Odio el tener que estar poniendo mi integridad física en riesgo cada vez que te robo alguna toma. Eso no es sano.

Levi le enseñó el dedo medio para indicarle lo que le importaban sus reclamos, pero de todos modos sonrió un poco. Eren, ya seguro de que su «integridad» y la de su cámara no estaban en riesgo, volvió a posarla colgada sobre su pecho, tamborileando sus largos y morenos dedos en el cuerpo de esta, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

Por un instante él tuvo la tentación de posar sus manos sobre las del chico y detener así aquella ansiosa danza, como si con aquel simple gesto pudiese también calmar las emociones y dudas que, seguramente, llenaban aquella cabeza inquieta. Levi estaba seguro de que Eren las tendría tan frías como siempre y que estas se acoplarían a la perfección bajo las suyas, como si estuviesen hechas para eso. Y asimismo sabía que, de permitirse aquello, ya no podría dar marcha atrás. Cada vez que estaba con este y llegaba a conocer más de su vida o aprendía algo nuevo sobre quien era en realidad, Levi se hallaba más y más cerca de caer por él de manera irremediable, de cerrar los ojos y arriesgarse en una maldita caída libre. Se hallaba tan cerca del borde de aquel precipicio que sabía, solo un pequeño empujón para caer del todo y así acabar de enamorarse de Eren; sin embargo, lo verdaderamente aterrador de ese tipo de caídas no era está en sí misma, sino el terrible impacto que la mayoría de las veces esperaba debajo a quien se arriesgara; y él no se sentía tan valiente como para correr ese riesgo. Todavía.

Y fue por esa cobardía que guardó silencio y solo asintió cuando el chico le dijo que se pusiesen nuevamente en marcha para alcanzar a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día. No obstante, mientras lo observaba andar frente suyo, con la seguridad que le daba el estar en un sitio que conocía bien y donde se sentía cómodo, Levi no pudo más que desear el poder enterrar de una maldita vez todos sus miedos e inseguridades, y así decidirse a tomar finalmente la mano de Eren para poder caminar a su lado.

Ese chico no era ni sería jamás su opción más segura, por el contrario, era quizás su mayor excepción, alguien que él jamás imaginó podría llegar a gustarle siquiera; pero la misma vida le estaba enseñando, a base de golpes, que muchas veces lo que en verdad necesitaba era romper el molde y, ciertamente, aquel condenado mocoso estaba fuera de todos los cánones que Levi tuvo alguna vez.

Eren Jaeger era terriblemente imperfecto y, por eso mismo, él parecía ser incapaz de apartar los ojos de este. Sin duda alguna ese caótico chico de ojos verdes y sonrisas fáciles era la perfecta excepción que necesitaba en su vida, y también la única que en realidad quería.

 

——o——

 

Mientras buscaba la velocidad de obturación adecuada para las fotografías que deseaba realizar, Eren miró de forma disimulada a Levi que se paseaba de un lado a otro por la ribera del río, curioseando por los alrededores y observándolo todo con abierta curiosidad, casi como un niño pequeño descubriendo un montón de cosas por primera vez. Y le pareció adorable.

La idea de aquella alocada escapada al bosque fue algo que se le ocurrió la tarde anterior mientras ponía un poco de orden en sus carpetas de trabajo. Eren todavía no era capaz de decidirse por las fotografías que enseñaría en la exposición, así que la perspectiva de perderse un día por allí y ver si obtenía algún buen resultado le pareció tentadora. En un comienzo él había planeado ir solo, pero luego de haber recibido aquella extraña petición de Levi para que fuese a verlo la noche anterior, después de haberle preparado la cena y de que comieran juntos, comenzó a preguntarse por qué no darle esa oportunidad, por qué no permitirle a este formar parte de ese trocito de su vida que generalmente no solía compartir con nadie; y acabó invitándolo. Ahora, mientras lo observaba a escondidas y se fascinaba con su presencia, supo con certeza de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Eren buscó una roca lo suficientemente seca y se sentó cerca de la orilla del rio, haciendo una foto de prueba a la pequeña cascada que deseaba fotografiar. Esta era una delgada cinta de agua plateada que caía desde un muro natural de piedra oscura de unos siete metros de altura y se precipitaba hacia el rio de forma suave y ramificada al golpear contras las rocas, dejando miles de gotitas suspendidas en el aire que le daban al bosque que la rodeaba un aire etéreo y mágico, sobre todo porque parte de los hierbajos y flores silvestres que allí crecían aún estaban un poco escarchados por la helada de aquella madrugada. En verano el caudal de agua que caía de esta aumentaba considerablemente, y contemplarla ya no era un espectáculo tan tranquilo y pacífico como en ese momento, pero sí igual de hermoso a pesar de su violencia. Él estaba seguro de que a Levi le encantaría verlo, ya que resultaba algo muy vivo con todo el bosque en su esplendor. Tal vez cuando la estación estival llegara…

Apartando aquellos pensamientos de un futuro que no tenía para nada seguro, Eren apoyó la cámara sobre sus rodillas y revisó la fotografía de prueba que acababa de tomar; sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado, comenzó a ajustar los otros parámetros que iba a necesitar antes de ponerse a trabajar. Al notar una ligera sombra caer sobre él, volvió la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo y se encontró con que Levi estaba de pie tras suyo, observando atentamente lo que hacía. Un repentino ramalazo de exacerbada anticipación lo embargó por dentro, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara un poco y su estómago se contrajese, notando el suave bullir de los nervios por sus venas.

Desde su repentina confesión, un par de noches atrás, las cosas entre ambos parecían ser ahora de ese modo, se dijo Eren: con él siempre ansioso y esperando por alguna reacción por parte del otro, y con Levi acortando las distancias entre ellos. No era que aquello le molestara, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si lo que más deseaba era que el otro hombre le diese una oportunidad? Pero tampoco podía actuar como lo hacía antes de decirle lo que sentía por él. Aquella confesión, definitivamente, había marcado un antes y un después en su relación.

Ya que Eren no tenía demasiada experiencia con todo ese asunto de las relaciones sentimentales, la mayor parte del tiempo temía estar actuando de forma equivocada; no obstante, cuando dos noches atrás tuvo la oportunidad de sincerarse con Levi, lo hizo sin pensar demasiado ni cuestionarse, simplemente porque estaba harto de guardarse las cosas, porque deseaba avanzar y darse una oportunidad. Que aquel hombre siguiera allí junto a él, que pareciera en verdad sentirse cómodo a su lado y deseara verlo, tenía que significar algo bueno, ¿no? Historia de seguro le diría que sí, pero una parte suya, la que siempre era más negativa, le gritaban que este jamás iba a poder corresponderle porque Eren no sería suficiente, nunca lo era: demasiado joven, demasiado inmaduro, demasiado dañado. Si había días en lo que ni siquiera se gustaba mucho a sí mismo, entonces, ¿cómo iba a esperar a gustarle a alguien más, sobre todo a alguien como Levi?

Además, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para haberle propuesto aquel alocado trato por la fotografía que le tomó a escondidas? Dios, en verdad debía ser un mocoso idiota, como no se cansaba de repetirle constantemente el otro. Desde que conoció a Levi su cerebro era un caso perdido.

—¿Estás replanteándote mi oferta sobre enseñarte a fotografiar? —le preguntó Eren con falsa despreocupación, evitando mirarlo nuevamente. Terminó de ajustar los parámetros y se puso de pie con cuidado de no resbalar en la húmeda superficie de la orilla del rio. La idea de acabarjornada calado hasta los huesos no era demasiado tentadora.

—Tch, por supuesto que no; ya te he dicho que esto no va conmigo. Además, seguro y no entiendo ni una mierda.

Él se rio de aquel comentario y, al volverse, se encontró con que este lo miraba con expresión de fastidio, sus claros ojos grises refulgiendo como la plata pulida a causa de la luz invernal. Ver a Levi de pie en aquel claro del bosque, rodeado de las tristes hayas desnudas, completamente limpias tras la lluvia, y bañado con la pálida claridad del invierno, era una imagen muy hermosa, tan bella como lo fue su primer encuentro; aquella vez que lo fotografió mirando hacia el mar en una gris mañana de otoño.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Eren acercó la cámara a su rostro y solo fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando Levi acortó la distancia entre ambos y posó una mano sobre la suya, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente, tanto por la cercanía como por aquel gesto que denotaba demasiada intimidad.

—No más fotografías mías por hoy, mocoso; recuerda lo que te advertí —le dijo este con total seriedad—. Ya tienes una, así que confórmate y no tientes tu jodida suerte.

Eren pensó que aquella petición de Levi era en verdad injusta; por muchas fotografías que le tomase, aunque fuesen sin su cooperación directa, claro, nunca le parecían suficientes. Era como si algo dentro de él le pidiera más y más, como si necesitase recuperar de alguna manera esos dos años perdidos en los que fue incapaz de fotografiar a otra persona; sin embargo, Levi parecía ser el único capaz de ayudarle, su única excepción. De seguro, se dijo Eren, a ojos de este debía parecer ya como algún tipo de loco acosador.

—Lo haré, pero tu poca cooperación sigue pareciéndome algo muy cruel y mezquino, Levi —admitió con caprichoso disgusto. Iba a soltar una vez más su propuesta para que este fuera su modelo, pero, al ver aquellos afilados ojos entornarse de forma ligeramente amenazante, como si ese hombre esperara que dijese algo así para regañarlo, prefirió callarse aquello de momento. En cambio le preguntó por otro asunto que también llevaba preocupándolo desde la noche anterior, y que no se había atrevido a plantearle porque le aterraba la posibilidad de que este le dijese que no—: ¿Ya tienes planes para Año Nuevo?

La expresión ceñuda de Levi dio paso a una sorprendida, de seguro por el abrupto cambio de tema. Durante unos cuanto segundos no dijo nada pero luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza y se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—No en realidad. Puede que Hange y Moblit quieran hacer algo, pero no me van mucho esas mierdas, ya sabes. ¿Por qué?

Eren sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca de repente y que el nudo en su estómago se estrechaba más y más a causa de la ansiedad.

—Ah… verás, las hermanas Reiss, ya sabes, las de la floristería, ellas… bueno… suelen hacer una fiesta de Año Nuevo en su casa cada año e invitan a muchas personas —soltó casi atragantándose con las palabras. La atenta e insondable mirada de Levi sobre él solo sirvió para empeorar sus nervios y notó sus manos temblar, por lo que aferró la cámara con fuerza—. Esas reuniones siempre son divertidas y la mayoría de mis amigos suelen ir, por eso Historia me sugirió que te preguntase si deseabas venir también. Yo sé que no te gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas, pero pensé que quizás tú… no sé, si a lo mejor no tenías nada mejor que hacer… tal vez…

—¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó el otro con seria rotundidad, ante lo cual Eren, nervioso como estaba, deseó morir; deshacerse en un charco a sus propios pies y desaparecer de allí sin dejar rastros, de ser posible.

—Yo… bueno… —empezó a farfullar, pero al ver que Levi estaba comenzado a perder un poco la paciencia a causa de sus titubeos, se tragó el miedo y asintió—. Sí, me gustaría que fueses.

Durante unos cuanto minutos el hombre frente suyo guardó completo silencio, sus delgados labios fruncidos en una fina línea y su intensa mirada gris clavada en él. Aunque una parte de Eren se alegraba de que este no le hubiese soltado una negativa destemplada, tanta espera lo estaba poniendo ansioso, por lo que no sabía qué más hacer aparte de dar golpecitos con los dedos a su cámara y sentirse incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —soltó finalmente Levi, y él sintió como si pudiese volver a respirar—. Sí tú aguantarás a los idiotas de mis amigos durante la comida de Navidad, es justo que yo soporte a los tuyos para Año Nuevo.

Tras asimilar que este acaba de aceptar su invitación, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eren hubiera querido soltar un grito de alegría y alivio, pero creyó que eso solo incomodaría más a Levi, así que simplemente dejó escapar una risita queda que pronto se convirtió en un sinfín de ellas, logrando que la expresión del otro también se suavizara y sonriera un poco a su vez.

—Tch, que mocoso más extraño y tonto eres —le dijo Levi, divertido. Este se acercó hasta donde él estaba para darle un pequeño pellizco en el costado y su risa se cortó de inmediato, no porque doliera, sino porque aquella cercanía y familiaridad a la que Eren no se sentía tan acostumbrado disparaban su corazón a mil por hora—. Oi, ¿no se supone que tienes fotografías que tomar? —Él asintió de inmediato—. Entonces ponte a trabajar, no quiero pasarme todo el jodido día aquí. Te aseguro que en la tarde hará un frío de los mil demonios; aun puedo ver trozos de hielo desparramados por el lecho del rio y eso que ya es pasado el mediodía.

Luego de un último asentimiento, Eren, mucho más contento, volvió a centrarse en su trabajo, permitiendo que el mundo dejara de existir a su alrededor y concentrándose solo en tomar una fotografía tras otra de lo que llamase su atención.

En algún momento, y a pesar de los regaños de Levi, acabó por quitarse el anorak y la bufanda para quedarse solo con el suéter verde que llevaba debajo, sin importarle demasiado que la gélida brisa de diciembre se le colara debajo de la ropa con la misma facilidad que mecía las desnudas ramas de los árboles. Para él siempre era mejor así, el poder sentir, el compenetrarse con lo que sus ojos veían a través de un lente hasta que la imagen se convertía en una realidad, _su_ realidad; aquella que estaba tan viva como lo estaba él mismo.

Cuando estuvo ya completamente satisfecho, Eren por fin soltó la cámara y estiró un poco sus agarrotados músculos, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza y soltando un largo suspiró de cansancio. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo al notar el frío mortal que hacía, el cual azotó sin piedad el trocito de piel desnuda que había quedado al descubierto al subírsele el suéter sobre el vientre. Levi, que se hallaba sentado sobre un tronco caído, se puso inmediatamente de pie para acercarle su ropa de abrigo.

—Estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de que eres un mocoso de mierda suicida. Vas acabar pillando una pulmonía —lo regañó mientras le tendía el anorak que él se apresuró a recibir. Cuando la mano de este rozó la suya, el ceño de Levi se frunció aún más—. ¡Joder, estás congelado!

Tal vez porque se sentía contento con ese día compartido o simplemente porque estaba harto de su propia inseguridad, Eren dejó a un lado sus reservas y lo abrazó, estremeciéndose un poco al notar la diferencia de calor entre los cuerpos de ambos.

De inmediato sintió la rigidez de este al estar entre sus brazos, pero también como poco a poco Levi comenzó a relajarse lo suficiente para poder devolverle el gesto. Él sabía perfectamente bien que, a diferencia suya, aquel hombre era en verdad reacio al contacto físico; este mismo se lo había dejado muy claro casi nada más conocerse y hablarle de su TOC y los problemas que este le generaba; sin embargo, a pesar de conocer aquello, Eren no pudo dejar de preguntarse si con Farlan habría sido de la misma manera, si también con este Levi había mantenido las distancias, aquellas que él intentaba romper cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, y, su parte más egoísta, aquella que estaba un poco celosa de aquel fantasma del pasado, deseó que hubiera sido así.

—Anda, compárteme un poco de calor. No seas egoísta —murmuró apenas, con el rostro enterrado en la suave tela negra del anorak del otro, percibiendo el calor que este desprendía y sintiéndose reconfortado por su cercanía. Si por él fuese, se dijo Eren, permanecería así por el resto de su vida—. Ya sabes, trasmisión de calor por conducción y todo eso. Eres una fuente de calor mucho más rápida y efectiva que ponerme el anorak.

El leve vibrar de la risa de Levi sobre su pecho le gustó y lo hizo sentirse cálido, aunque de una manera diferente, como si algo brotase desde su interior. Era agradable estar así con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás intentando parecer listo conmigo, mocoso?

—Soy listo, no lo olvides. Me aceptaron quinto en la carrera de Medicina, ¿recuerdas? —replicó él. Un ligero estremecimiento viajó por su columna al sentir que esta vez era la mano del otro la que recorría con lenta suavidad su espalda, como si deseara reconfórtalo. Eren, no por primera vez ese día, deseó ser capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para acortar la ínfima distancia que los separaba y así poder finalmente besarlo, pero sabía muy bien que eso estaba demasiado fuera de sus posibilidades a causa de él y su maldita cobardía. Aun así, le dijo a Levi—: ¿De verdad no tienes ningún interés en replantearte la posibilidad de recuperar tu fotografía? Aún no he pasado las tomas de hoy al ordenador, así que mi propuesta podría… ¡auch! ¡Eso ha dolido! —se quejó Eren cuando la mano libre de aquel hombre tiró con fuerza de uno de los cortos mechones de cabello que descansaban alborotados sobre su nuca. De inmediato su propia mano viajó hasta aquella zona para comprobar que no se los hubiese arrancado de raíz.

—No sigas poniendo mi paciencia a prueba, Jaeger. Continúa tocándome los huevos y, antes de que te des cuenta, estarás tirado en el suelo pidiéndome perdón y esa puta fotografía habrá dejado de existir, aunque puede que de paso tu cámara también —sin su brusquedad habitual, Levi se desenredó de su abrazo y le estampó su bufanda contra el pecho—. Abrígate, ¿o quieres pasar las fiestas en cama? Te recuerdo que solo faltan tres jodidos días para Navidad.

En esa ocasión Eren no protestó y acabó de vestirse obedientemente. Levi volvió a sentarse en el tronco caído, tomando el bolso negro que llevaba consigo y comenzando a sacar de este algunos sándwiches, perfectamente envueltos, y un estilizado termo metálico. Tras servir un poco de la caliente infusión en una de las pequeñas tazas, se la tendió solícito en cuando él se sentó a su lado. El reconfortante calor y aroma del té en aquel momento le pareció a Eren un verdadero regalo.

—Es una mezcla de té negro de Ceilán y de Assam —le explicó luego de dar el mismo un sorbo a su propia aza—. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

Eren asintió y durante unos minutos se concentró en beber y comer, mientras disfrutaba de ese paisaje tan hermoso y de la silenciosa compañía de Levi. El tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa, en su opinión, y ya eran casi las dos de la tarde; en esa parte del bosque la luminosidad era bastante buena, pero al ser invierno todo seguía pareciendo muy tranquilo y un poco lúgubre, así que era difícil predecir el paso exacto del tiempo. La imagen que se reflejaba ante sus ojos era en verdad muy bella, con la cascada cayendo suavemente en los cuencos naturales de roca oscura mientras, de fondo, el viento mecía las hayas desprovistas de hojas, haciéndolas lucir como pálidos esqueletos bañados por la mortecina luz dorada del sol, la cual parecía difuminarse en los montones de hojas caídas a sus pies: una perfecta fotografía en sepia.

Tragando a toda prisa lo que quedaba de su sándwich de jamón y queso, Eren volvió a buscar su cámara y tomó unas cuantas fotografías más desde aquella posición. Al revisar estás en el monitor, vio que gracias a la luz mostraban un efecto extraño, pero bonito; de seguro con un poco de trabajo serían impresionantes. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa para ponerse a trabajar en las tomas que había hecho ese día. Estaba seguro de que más de alguna le serviría para la exposición, sobre todo porque ya no podría contar con las otras dos.

—¿Ha ido bien tu trabajo de hoy, mocoso? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

Sorprendido, él levantó la mirada y se encontró con los grises ojos de Levi que lo observaban con atención, al tiempo que sus pálidos dedos se encargaban de hacer una bolita con la servilleta de papel usada. Ese día definitivamente, se dijo Eren, se estaba convirtiendo en un sinnúmero de sucesos extraños, de infinitas excepciones. Aquella era la primera vez que se arriesgaba a llevar a alguien a una de sus escapadas de trabajo y también, por primera vez, sentía que ese alguien se interesaba de verdad por este mismo, por sus logros. La pregunta de Levi no era aquella que se hacía solo por cortesía y educación, sino que ocultaba un interés genuino y el cual nacía del simple hecho que para él la fotografía era algo importante y, asimismo, Eren era alguien importante para aquel hombre.

Conteniendo las tontas ganas que tuvo de ponerse a llorar, asintió e intentó sonreír un poco a Levi, que seguía observándolo con aquellos ojos grises cargados de seriedad y mudas preguntas. El penetrante aroma del té aun flotaba entre ellos y, a la escasa distancia que se encontraban al estar sentados uno al lado del otro, él pudo contemplarlo a su gusto, percibiendo como las pálidas mejillas y la afilada nariz se le habían teñido ligeramente de un suave rosa a causa del frío y notar como algunas pequeñas ramitas acabaron prendiéndose a aquel oscuro cabello negro tras su larga caminata.

La primera vez que Eren vio a Levi así de cerca, el día que este curó su herida, en lo primero que él pudo pensar fue en lo hermoso que este le parecía y lo mucho que deseaba fotografiarlo; ahora, sin embargo, tras conocerlo un poco mejor, Eren sentía que las cosas eran algo diferentes. Por supuesto que aquel hombre seguía pareciéndole atractivo y ¡claro que deseaba fotografiarlo!, constantemente de hecho; pero, sin duda alguna, era todo el cúmulo se emociones que sentía cuando estaba a su lado el que primaba sobre todo lo demás. Levi le gustaba por cómo era, con todas sus cosas malas y por el millón de cosas buenas que él había ido descubriendo tras comenzar a conocerle mejor. Y aunque Eren no había mentido al ofrecerle a este su desinteresada amistad si era lo único que le interesaba de él, en el fondo realmente esperaba que llegara el día en que ese hombre pudiese darle una oportunidad para ser algo más en su vida.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, Eren intentó acallar sus dudas y miedos lo mejor posible antes de decirle a Levi:

—¿Quieres verlas?

Este asintió lentamente, y él sintió como el mundo comenzó a rotar al revés, tal vez incluso a perder la gravedad. No sería la primera vez que Levi viera una de sus fotografías sin trabajar, pero a Eren seguía pareciéndole algo demasiado íntimo. Para él, por lo menos, era casi como mostrarse desnudo de una manera que lo dejaba muy vulnerable, y eso lo asustaba un poco; aun así, tomó su cámara y la encendió para poder buscar en la memoria las tomas realizadas durante esa mañana. Una vez las localizó, le tendió su equipo a Levi para que este pudiera revisarlas a su gusto.

Y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

Poco a poco el otro fue pasando aquellas fotografías, deteniéndose un par de minutos en cada una y dejando que él le explicase alguna que otra cosa sobre esta, como lo que le gustaba o disgustaba de ella o simplemente lo que pensaba arreglar cuando llegara a casa y pudiera pasarlas al ordenador para trabajarla. Sin darse cuenta ni como había sucedido, Eren se encontró hablando cada vez más animado de ello, dejando que tanto la inseguridad como el miedo que lo embargaban minutos antes, quedaran relegados a un rincón muy apartado de su mente. Levi era un buen oyente, siempre mostrándose interesado y preguntando de vez en cuando, sin mostrar síntomas de aburrimiento o cansancio con aquel tema que a él lo apasionaba y que, a la mayor parte de quienes lo rodeaban, parecía sumir en el hartazgo. Fue sin embargo cuando llegaron a la última fotografía que tomó esa mañana en el bosque de secuoyas, que Eren posó con suavidad la mano sobre el visor para cubrirlo. Por supuesto Levi lo miró confundido, alzando una de sus delgadas cejas azabaches y exigiendo así una respuesta a su muda interrogante.

—La siguiente toma es la fotografía que te hice hace algunas de horas atrás —le explicó, y por el ligero brillo de entendimiento que percibió en aquel par de ojos grises, supo que el otro también acababa de comprender lo que aquello significaba: un paso más en esa extraña relación que tenían si Levi decidía seguir adelante—. ¿Quieres verla o prefieres que la pase?

La duda reflejada en el rostro de aquel hombre fue tan evidente que por un instante se sintió un poco dolido por eso. Sabía que era un sentimiento tonto, Eren mejor que nadie comprendía lo incómodos que muchos podían llegar a sentirse respecto a dejarse fotografiar y verse posteriormente reflejados en una imagen, él mismo era un claro ejemplo de ello, pero una parte suya parecía gritar desesperada porque Levi quisiera ver aquella foto, porque deseara saber cómo lucia a través de sus ojos, ya que quizás, de esa forma, Eren sería capaz de hacerle comprender todos esos sentimientos que no se atrevía a de decirle, porque ni él mismo lograba entenderlos del todo.

—Quita —fue la seca respuesta de este, apartando su mano con poca delicadeza de la cámara para poder seguir manipulándola.

Antes de que Eren pudiera reaccionar siquiera, se encontró viendo la imagen de Levi a través del monitor, aunque de inmediato sus ojos se fueron al hombre real que estaba sentado a su lado. El semblante de este era imperturbable, como siempre, sin dar muestra alguna de lo que pasaba en realidad por su cabeza. Y él se sintió asustado.

—¿Por qué dejaste de fotografiar personas, Eren?

La pregunta había salido de los labios de Levi unos cuantos minutos después de la muda contemplación de su imagen, mientras él se encontraba tan sumido en sus nerviosas cavilaciones e intentando descifrar las expresiones del otro que jamás la vio venir.

Su primer impulso, como ocurría siempre con las cosas que no le gustaban o lo inquietaban, fue salir huyendo de allí. Eren tenía muy claro que había sido él mismo quien decidió confiarle ese secreto a Levi aquella noche de tormenta, semanas atrás. Un comentario al azar dentro de otra confesión, su manera de hacerle entender a este que era especial de una forma que ni se imaginaba y, secretamente, él se alegró que esa noche Levi no le hiciera preguntas incómodas sobre ello, que se limitara a aceptar sus palabras sin cuestionar o querer indagar en su pasado… de momento.

Pero al parecer ese temido instante al fin había llegado, y con este todo el dolor del pasado y sus inseguridades, todas las malas noches llenas de pesadillas y el miedo constante de no desear ver, de cegarse ante las cosas que podrían generarle más sufrimiento. Estaba tan cansado de resultar siempre herido…

Eren clavó la vista en sus botines y dibujó con ellos un par de líneas paralelas sobre la tierra todavía húmeda, desperdigando ramitas y hojas secas a su paso que se vieron desplazadas por su estropicio. Así era como se sentía él la mayor parte del tiempo, pensó; como algo arrastrado por una enorme marea de malas decisiones, errores y miedos, sin poder hacer nada más que aceptarlo todo y adaptarse para sobrevivir.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto al mirar la fotografía que te tomé hoy, Levi? —le preguntó finalmente. Eren notaba la boca seca y el corazón latiéndole de forma errática, como si este hubiese olvidado por completo su ritmo. Sus manos, sin tener nada que sujetar entre ellas, se sentían extrañas y ajenas, lo que lo hizo sentir todavía más vulnerable. Durante un momento él tuvo el infantil impulso de arrebatar su cámara al otro hombre para así darse la seguridad que le faltaba, pero se contuvo; en cambio, entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza y dejó que estos descansaran sobre su regazo.

—A ti.

La respuesta de Levi lo desconcertó tanto como lo hizo con anterioridad su pregunta. Eren levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de claros ojos que lo miraban tantos. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y de inmediato el ceño del otro comenzó a fruncirse, pero él se apresuró a negar con un gesto.

—No me estoy riendo porque piense que es una mala respuesta, Levi, todo lo contrario —le explicó a toda prisa; y aquella era una verdad que incluso lo sorprendía hasta a él mismo—. Es que simplemente creí que responderías como suele hacer todo el mundo, diciendo que te veías a ti mismo reflejado desde mi perspectiva y que eso dejaba ver demasiado de lo que eres o de lo que sientes, lo que para muchos suele ser algo incómodo. Por eso me impresionó un poco tu respuesta, no era para nada lo que esperaba —reconoció.

El otro hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tch, tú fuiste el que preguntaste, mocoso, yo solo te dije lo que me parecía —adujo este—. Creo que esa fotografía es como todas las que tomas, muestra demasiado de ti mismo, de tu forma de mirar el mundo; de lo que realmente _sientes_ por lo que ves.

Eren tragó con fuerza, nervioso al comprender lo que verdaderamente implicaban esas palabras. Y, aunque una parte de él prefería no saberlo, la otra no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tantos de sus sentimientos habrían sido visibles para Levi en aquella simple foto; que tanto de su corazón habría quedado expuesto.

—Entonces —le dijo pasado un instante—, ahí tienes parte de tu respuesta —Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se concentró en el pálido cielo invernal; una imagen tan melancólica como sus propios sentimientos—. No me gusta demasiado lo que se refleja de mí cuando fotografío a alguien o, mejor dicho, me asusta lo que permito que se vea de mí; y es doloroso. Creo que aquel descubrimiento también fue una revelación —admitió él, sonriendo sin muchas ganas—. Un día simplemente tomé una fotografía de alguien a quien consideraba especial e importante, pero al verla comprendí que no podría seguir haciendo eso; no deseaba volver a sentirme así de miserable jamás. A nadie le gusta ser vulnerable, ¿verdad?

Contarle aquello a Levi fue espantoso, fue terrible, pero de un modo extraño también fue liberador. Eren odiaba esa parte de su pasado porque sabía que sus demonios seguían allí, aletargados, pero no extintos, y temía el momento en que despertaran y echaran nuevamente todo abajo.

Tras respirar profundo para tomar un poco de valor, bajó la mirada y se encontró con que Levi observaba fijamente un punto a la nada. Las níveas manos de este aún sostenían su cámara, y aunque en esa ocasión él no tuvo el impulso de arrebatársela, sí deseó poder alargar la suya lo suficiente para entrelazar los dedos de ambos.

—Tch, sentirte débil ante los demás una auténtica mierda —soltó de repente Levi. Sus ojos volvieron a buscar los suyos y enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas oscuras—. Y si quieres enfadarte con el mundo por eso, está bien; si no deseas volver a fotografiar a una persona en tú puta vida, también me parece perfecto, porque es tu decisión, tu derecho; sin embargo, te recuerdo que conmigo hiciste una excepción, mocoso, pero no logro entender el por qué —le dijo este, mirándolo escrutadoramente, profundamente, como si deseara leer la respuesta en su alma

Eren, sintiéndose un poco desarmado, no pudo más que asentir ante aquella verdad.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo demasiado claro —le confesó él con total honestidad. Al oír como Levi chasqueaba la lengua en señal reprobatoria, sonrió de forma juguetona, ganándose un ceño fruncido en respuesta—. Fue casi nada más conocerte, aunque fuese a la distancia, y _magia_. Todo aquello que intenté evitar durante dos años ya no me importó y solo quería poder fotografiarte. En un comienzo porque necesitaba comprobar si solo fue cuestión de suerte o un instante de locura, pero luego de poder hablar contigo, de llegar a conocerte un poco mejor, supe que no era así. Me gusta fotografiarte, Levi, y sé que es solo por mi deseo egoísta; por eso estoy tan obsesionado en que poses para mí. Me gusta como luces a través del lente de mi cámara, porque eres lo más real que he visto en toda mi vida y siento que, cuando puedo reflejar eso, también lo hace la mejor parte de mí. Tú me haces mejor persona.

La mirada de Levi volvió a posarse en su propia imagen grabada en el monitor y luego tendió la cámara en su dirección. Eren la recibió de inmediato, apagándola antes de colgársela al cuello y ponerse nuevamente de pie. Durante un instante pensó en tender una mano al otro para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de este, al adivinar sus intenciones, bastó para que se guardara su comportamiento caballeroso.

—Tch, jodido mocoso; lo haces sonar todo como si yo fuera algo especial —masculló Levi de malhumor, pareciendo un poco avergonzado y rehuyendo su mirada de él, clavándola en el bosque frente suyo.

—Porque para mí lo eres —le dijo prontamente, con la seguridad creciente de no tener ni la más mínima duda sobre ello—. Te has convertido en la excepción que ha roto todas mis reglas autoimpuestas, Levi. La excepción que me ha obligado a replantearme un montón de cosas, por mucho que estas asustaran o prefiriera negar que existían dentro de mí. Así que por supuesto que eres especial, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi y tomé una fotografía tuya sin siquiera pensarlo ni conocerte —al oír aquello, este volvió a mirarlo con atención, bebiéndose sus palabras y desarmándolo por dentro una vez más. Eren creía que aquello era tan injusto... y aun así no podía apartar sus ojos ni su corazón de él. Sintiéndose un poco tonto por lo embarazoso de aquel momento, le sonrió traviesamente, intentando deshacerse de la tensión reinante entre ambos—. Podría decirse que has sido algo así como la princesa que ha venido al rescate del príncipe.

Poniéndose también de pie, Levi acabó de guardar las cosas en el bolso y luego se sacudió con cuidado los vaqueros, quitando de ellos el polvo que pudiera haberse quedado adherido a la tela. En el instante que la mirada del hombre volvió a clavarse en la suya, Eren supo que estaba metido en serios problemas por aquella broma. Durante una pequeña fracción de segundos, mientras veía a Levi acercarse a paso lento hacia él, pensó en huir, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aunque la patada que este le dio en el muslo izquierdo no fue tan fuerte como para causarle demasiado dolor, sí bastó para desestabilizarlo, por lo que Eren acabó azotando su trasero contra el piso y teniendo que levantar el rostro para poder ver al otro que lo contemplaba muy serio desde arriba, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de impasible superioridad.

—Una princesa y una mierda, Jaeger. Creo que hoy realmente tienes ganas de que te acabe dando una paliza.

—¡No lo decía en serio! —Exclamó ofendido, sintiendo más dañado su orgullo que su cuerpo—. ¡Solo era una broma!

—Mira lo que me divierten tus putas bromas —soltó el otro a regañadientes, pero de todos modos tendió una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Eren dudó un instante, sin saber si aquel ofrecimiento era real u otro modo de venganza, pero al ver que Levi parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, acabó por aceptar—. Además, ¿no suele ser al revés, mocoso?

Captando el tono malicioso de este y compendió que acababa de devolverle la pulla, él no pudo más que reír, asintiendo con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

— _Touché_ , pero en mi defensa diré que entre nosotros siempre han existido excepciones; esta podría ser perfectamente una de esas, ¿no lo crees?

Levi rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio, pero no volvió a regañarlo.

Una vez recogieron sus cosas, reanudaron el largo camino de regreso, aunque en aquella ocasión fue un poco más animado gracias a la plática entre ambos, hablando de todo un poco y dejando relegadas al olvido, de momento, todas aquellas confesiones espinosas. Fue así que Eren se enteró de que al día siguiente llegaría el tal Erwin a casa de Levi, por lo que ya no podrían verse hasta la comida del veinticinco, donde también estarían presentes los otros amigos de este.

Aunque Levi llevaba días protestando sobre ello, él no pudo evitar notar que en el fondo parecía bastante contento por aquella visita, y supuso que era lógico. A pesar de que ese hombre había nacido y pasado su infancia en Shiganshina, su proyecto de vida había estado muy lejos de allí. Hange y Moblit de seguro eran las únicas personas cercanas que tenía en aquella ciudad, ya que todos sus amigos y personas importantes estaban lejos. Aquella visita realmente significaba mucho para Levi, y aunque Eren se sentiría un poco solitario al no poder contar con su compañía durante los próximos dos días, se conformaría pensando que este estaría bien. Además, se dijo contento, ahora podría llamarlo por teléfono sin necesidad de una excusa, y esa perspectiva no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

Una vez llegaron al coche, que por supuesto no había sido robado, él se apresuró a guardar en el asiento trasero los bolsos de ambos y su cámara, asegurándola para que no fuese a golpearse en el trayecto de regreso. Cuando acabó, Levi ya estaba sentado dentro; su cabeza reposando tranquila contra el cabezal del asiento y sus ojos permaneciendo cerrados, incluso cuando Eren se acomodó y su lado y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Durante un par de minutos guardó completo silencio y se permitió contemplarlo así, admirando el notable contraste de sus cejas y pestañas tan negras contra el blanco casi traslúcido de sus párpados y el cómo su ceño sin fruncir lo hacía lucir joven en extremo. La respiración, suave y acompasada que escapaba de aquellos delgados labios entreabiertos, se asemejaba a la del dueño profundo y, por un pequeño instante, él se planteó la alocada posibilidad de rozar esa otra boca con la suya; era tan poca la distancia que los separaba… No obstante, antes de que pudiese decidirse a hacer nada, Levi abrió los ojos y giró un poco el rostro para verlo. Su mirada, tormentosa como el mar de invierno, parecía cargada de una ansiedad que minutos antes no estaba allí.

—Eren —le dijo este con un tono suave que contrastaba un poco con las formas más duras y bruscas que solía utilizar habitualmente. El oír pronunciar a Levi de ese modo su nombre lo hizo sentir especial, sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando aquellos pálidos dedos recorrieron su mejilla izquierda en una suave caricia—, ¿qué fue lo que viste en esa fotografía, la que acabó por romperte?

El dolor lo golpeó con la misma brutalidad de un latigazo y dejó el mismo tipo de laceración quemante. Quiso retroceder, huir como siempre, pero simplemente no pudo, porque ese hombre no se lo estaba permitiendo. Levi lo estaba obligando a enfrentarse a su propio sufrimiento. Y era tan terrible…

—Eren —volvió a insistirle este, y nunca su nombre le había parecido tan doloroso como en ese momento. Y ya no pudo más.

—Que mis sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos —susurró, las palabras brotando espesas de sus labios cual si fuesen sangre—. Esa mentira… destrozó mi corazón.

El gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta pareció quedarse atrapado allí, pulsante y doloroso, lleno de veneno. Eren deseó gritar, deseó despedazarse hasta dejar de existir, pero la vida no era tan fácil. Al notar que sus manos temblorosas comenzaban en entumecerse y como el frío amenazaba con embargarlo por dentro, temió estar al borde de un ataque y acabar por desmoronarse frente a Levi. Tenía la medicación de emergencia en el bolso, si tan solo pudiera…

La oscuridad vino de forma sorpresiva, tanto que durante unos segundos él se vio incapaz de pensar en nada más. La mano de Levi, cálida sobre sus ojos todavía abiertos e incapaces de ver, se sentía como la única cosa real en ese mundo desequilibrado que habitaba. Su último vestigio de cordura.

—Tú también eres mi mayor excepción, en muchos aspectos, Eren —oyó que este le decía con voz calmada y profunda, cargada de tanta emoción contenida que rayaba en lo doloroso—. Jamás en mi vida creí que podría acabar enamorándome de alguien como tú, un chico al que casi doblo en edad y que es demasiado amable e intenso para su propio bien; un condenado mocoso que no hace más que complicarme la vida ya que es un puto caos andante —Levi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cargado de agotamiento—. Eres por lejos la peor elección que podría haber hecho en mi vida, pero… joder, eres mi excepción, Eren. Y me alegra que sea así, porque nada de lo que te he dicho es una mentira.

Sumido en su completa oscuridad, contuvo la respiración al sentir el repentino peso de otro cuerpo al apoyarse ligeramente sobre el suyo, así como el suave cosquilleo producido por el cabello del otro cuando este rozó su mandíbula y cuello al esconder allí su rostro. Nervioso, sintió que su corazón repentinamente amenazaba con detenerse por aquella cercanía, pero pensó que si se moría en ese momento, podría hacerlo feliz.

Eren abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, deseando decir mucho pero siendo incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ya que estas parecían enredársele por dentro. Finalmente, fueron las lágrimas las que ganaron aquella batalla, y él no pudo más que dejar que estas resbalaran libres por su rostro mientras rogaba por no parecer tan patético frente a Levi.

Cuando este se percató de que estaba llorando, se apartó de su lado y volvió a descubrir sus ojos para permitirle ver. Pestañeando un par de veces para reacostumbrarse a la luz, Eren enfocó su mirada sobre Levi justo cuando el otro le tendía su pañuelo, observándolo con un dejo de divertida exasperación.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿es que no se terminarán nunca? ¿Qué tienes adentro, un puto océano o algo así?

Él se rio y negó con un gesto, secándose el rostro lo mejor posible.

—Intento contenerme, pero la culpa es tuya por decir ese tipo de cosas —le explicó. La mirada de Levi se volvió torva y amenazante de inmediato, alarmándolo—. ¡Me emociono fácil, no es mi culpa!

—Pues yo también me enfado fácil y tampoco es culpa mía —masculló este en respuesta, pero dejó de parecer molesto. Repentinamente Levi quitó las llaves del coche y le soltó sin miramientos—: Salte, voy a conducir yo.

Eren se indignó de inmediato con esa orden.

—¡Hey, el coche me lo dejaron a mí!

—Como si me importará una mierda eso. Vamos, Jaeger, mueve tu culo. No tengo todo el día para tus berrinches; debo llegar pronto a casa para limpiar —lo apremió el hombre y él, a pesar de lo indignado que se sentía, acabó por hacerle caso.

Una vez cambiaron de lugares, Levi se apresuró a poner el coche en marcha y le lanzó una mirada de superioridad que le crispó los nervios a Eren.

—Esto me sigue pareciendo injusto. Además, ni siquiera conoces bien el camino; de seguro nos vas a perder —hizo un mohín de enfado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al frente con obstinación—. Y no pienso ayudarte.

—Tch, como si necesitara tu ayuda, mocoso. Tengo una memoria excelente y un muy buen sentido de la orientación. Te apuesto una cena a que lo logro a la primera —le dijo este lleno de seguridad. Sus ojos grises parecieron brillar de anticipación cuando él lo miró con sospecha—. Pero seré bueno contigo y te dejaré elegir la música esta vez.

Y aunque aquello seguía pareciéndole la mayor injusticia del mundo, Eren acabó aceptando. Deseoso de venganza, eligió una emisora de potente música _rock_ que hizo que el otro se enervara a su lado y lo mirara molesto, pero él no se amilanó y le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta.

Aquel día había sido ciertamente intenso y extraño, se dijo Eren mientras observaba el paisaje de las granjas y cultivos desfilar rápidamente ante sus ojos. Al parecer su padre ya estaba al tanto de su relación con Levi, lo que de seguro le traería bastantes problemas la próxima vez que se vieran, pero, en esa ocasión, le daba igual que se enfadara con él, eso no haría que cambiara de opinión ni que dejara de querer al otro hombre, mucho menos después de haber compartido con Levi un pedacito de su espacio personal y de enseñarle la fotografía que le había tomado; no cuando Eren le había revelado uno de sus más dolorosos secretos y este calmó su sufrimiento con oscuridad y una confesión sincera.

Su relación con Levi no siempre era fácil, de hecho, buena parte del tiempo ni siquiera él sabía lo que eran realmente, si amigos o más que eso, ya que ambos parecían oscilar en una extraña línea entre la amistad y un romance incipiente; pero a Eren le parecía bien de momento, no tenían prisa, mucho menos ahora que aquel parco y frío hombre prácticamente había reconocido que estaba enamorado de él, casi del mismo modo que, un par de noches atrás, Eren acabó confesándole que le gustaba.

Y ahora estaban a la par, ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir las cosas correctamente; en verdad eran un completo fiasco en todo ese asunto de las relaciones amorosas. Pero todavía así, se recordó Eren, eran la excepción del otro, y, solo por una vez, deseó que las cosas les resultasen bien. Que, por sobre todo, Levi fuera su elección correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado y valiese la pena el tiempo invertido.   
> Lo siguiente es disculparme por este enorme retraso. Durante la última actualización comenté que esteba con un poco de malestar en el hombro, pues lo cierto es que eso derivó en una contractura un poco fea, la cual me tuvo semanas con reposo y medicación, por lo que he ido escribiendo a un ritmo muy lento; pero ya voy mejorando y espero poder ir retomando con normalidad las actualizaciones. Además, les recuerdo que la siempre amabilísima Akira Kousei me hace el enorme favor de betear los capítulos, lo que a veces retrasa un poquito más su publicación que ya que ella también tiene sus propias obligaciones; aun así, si este capítulo llega más bonito y cuidado para que ustedes puedan leerlo, es gracias a ella y su gran trabajo; así que, ¡muchas gracias, Akira!  
> Por lo demás, creo que este capítulo ha sido tranquilo y un poco lento, más que nada un paso adelante para lo que se viene, sobre todo para Eren. A pesar de eso, confío en que haya sido de su agrado y compensara la espera; que por lo menos disfrutasen el poder leerlo.  
> La próxima actualización corresponde para La Joya de la Corona, que espero esté para la semana siguiente; y, si todo va bien y logro cumplir con los plazos, In Focus sería la próxima.   
> Nuevamente mis agradecimientos a todos quienes leen, dejan sus comentarios, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, alertar y favoritos. Siempre, siempre anima mucho.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tess


	14. Círculos en el Agua

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 14:**

**Círculos en el Agua**

****

**_Los círculos en el agua clara_ **

**_se desplazan a partir de la piedra que cae_ **

**_pero la profundidad del estanque permanece inalterada._ **

**_(Alberto Blanco,_ ** **Teoría Cuántica _)_**

****

****

 

Mientras se afanaba en calentar lo que había quedado de la cena de la noche anterior, Levi observó nervioso como Erwin invadía su sagrado espacio, paseándose por la sala de estar como si esta le perteneciera e inspeccionando sus cosas sin ningún reparo, sacándolas de su sitio cuando alguna le interesaba y dejando en ellas tantas huellas dactilares que luego sería una putada de trabajo quitarlas todas. Joder, su TOC estaba a punto de hacerlo sufrir una crisis a causa de todo ese toqueteo innecesario.

Ciertamente, se dijo, era inquietante tener a ese hombretón rondando por su casa. Las visitas de Erwin Smith por lo general le creaban un montón de inconvenientes, y, el principal de ellos, era que este, a causa de su aire paternalista y severo, era un maldito entrometido que se empeñaba en arreglarle la vida.

Tch, como si él lo deseara, pensó Levi con molestia. Erwin no llevaba ni una hora en Shiganshina y ya deseaba mandarlo de regreso a Mitras de una patada en el culo.

De pie frente al estante lleno de libros, su amigo lucía casi como el modelo de una de aquellas populares revistas de modas. Su alto y musculoso porte se veía acentuado por los vaqueros azules y la ajustada camisa blanca de corte informal que llevaba ese día, luciendo impecable incluso después del largo viaje en coche que acababa de hacer. El rubio y corto cabello, un poco más claro que sus tupidas cejas, estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás para dejar su cincelado y fuerte rostro al descubierto, lo que resaltaba su atractivo. Erwin, sin prestarle atención a su escrutinio, sacó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo con su parsimonia habitual, actuando con la misma soltura y comodidad que utilizaba cuando estaba en su propio hogar.

A menudo, Farlan solía decirle que el hecho de que este se mostrara siempre tan estricto, autoritario y mandón, era la verdadera razón de que Erwin comenzara a escalar puestos en el ejército de forma tan rápida y eficiente. Él, tras tantos años de conocerlo y después de pensarlo un poco, empezó a creer que quizá su expareja había tenido toda la razón. Smith no solo poseía una mente táctica privilegiada, sino que también la capacidad para dar órdenes y que el resto deseara seguirlas ciegamente.

—Oi, Erwin, esto ya está casi listo, así que ayúdame con los cubiertos y el resto de las cosas, ¿quieres? No pienses que el alojamiento te saldrá gratis —le soltó mientras apagaba el fogón donde calentaba el estofado de pollo con verduras que comerían. Estirándose un poco, rebuscó en el estante superior un par de platos para servirlo y los colocó sobre el mesón—. Y deja de hurguetear en mis cosas, sabes que me cabrea un huevo.

Este se volvió a verlo y le sonrió indulgente, casi como si Levi fuese un pequeño mocoso malcriado haciendo alguno de sus berrinches y Erwin el padre benévolo y paciente que estaba acostumbrado a soportarlos. Durante unos cuantos segundos las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron, azul contra gris, pero, pasado un momento de inmutable reto mutuo, su amigo suspiró quedamente y volvió a dejar el libro que sostenía en su sitio de la estantería. Un par de largas zancadas le bastaron al otro hombre para cruzar el espacio que era la sala y llegar a la cocina.

—Cuando llamé a Hange el otro día, ella me comentó que últimamente te mostrabas de mucho mejor ánimo; más amable y contento, incluso —le dijo Erwin mientras rebuscaba en el cajón del estante inferior, que él le indicó, los cubiertos que iban a necesitar y los disponía sobre la isleta—. Me pregunto si tu mal humor de hoy se debe a que, por motivo de mi llegada, no has podido quedar con ese chico al que pareces tan apegado.

Levi soltó un débil siseo y dejó de servir la comida en los platos al sentir como un par de calientes gotas del estofado salpicaban el dorso de su mano derecha, así como también el mandil azul que llevaba puesto sobre su blanco suéter de cuello vuelto y sus vaqueros negros. Joder, aquel comentario del otro realmente lo había sorprendido.

A pesar de que estaba más o menos mentalizado para soportar un interrogatorio tipo Tercer Grado por parte de ese hombre a causa de su incipiente amistad con Eren, no esperaba que este fuese tan pronto. Por lo general Erwin, tan listo como solía ser, siempre aguardaba hasta encontrar la mejor oportunidad para desarmar a su enemigo y obtener así la información que deseaba. Que no tuviese esa precaución ahora solo podía significar que estaba demasiado curioso sobre el tema.

—Tch, Eren no tiene nada que ver con esto, solo me cabrea que andes registrando mi casa como si fuese tuya —se excusó él a toda prisa, quitándose el mandil para dejarlo colgado donde correspondía. Bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, tomó los dos platos recién servidos y los llevó a la isleta de la cocina, dejándolos allí junto a la ensalada surtida que acababa de preparar y todos los demás utensilios que el que otro ya había dispuesto—. Además —continuó—, no es como si pasásemos juntos todo el día. El mocoso también tiene su vida y sus obligaciones.

Una de las gruesas y rubias cejas de Erwin se arqueó ligeramente hacia arriba, como una perfecta mueca de incrédula burla. Levi frunció el ceño, pero este no pareció notarlo o simplemente decidió pasarlo por alto, como solía hacer muchas veces cuando él intentaba demostrarle su molestia. Ese maldito era un verdadero cabrón cuando se lo proponía.

—No he dicho lo contrario, Levi, así que no te sulfures conmigo. Solo estoy haciendo algunas suposiciones respecto a lo que Hange me ha contado. Ella opina que tu relación con Eren es bastante _interesante_ , ¿sabes? Y, lo cierto es, que no puedo estar en desacuerdo respecto a ese punto. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se comporte así con alguien a quien prácticamente acaba de conocer.

—Oi, oi, para ahí, Erwin. ¿Es que ustedes dos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a parlotear sobre mi vida privada cada vez que se llaman? —le preguntó indignado, sintiendo que aquella intromisión era la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia. Al ver que este se iba asentar ya a comer, le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Joder, lávate las manos primero; no seas cerdo. Estuviste toqueteando mis libros, ¡esas cosas están llenas de gérmenes!

Erwin alzó su azul mirada al cielo, como si estuviese implorando paciencia a una fuerza divina, pero acató sus órdenes y se dirigió al fregadero, pasando a su lado mientras se arremangaba la blanca camisa hasta los codos, sin darle importancia a su evidente enfado.

—No lo hacemos para molestarte, solo es que nos preocupamos por ti —aclaró mientras se enjabonaba las manos con fuerza y echaba a correr el agua para enjuagarse—. Después de Farlan… —su amigo guardó silencio durante un instante, pareciendo un poco incómodo, como si no supiera de qué modo proseguir con aquello. Él le tendió un paño limpio para secarse que el otro aceptó con un leve cabeceo en señal de agradecimiento—. Bueno, lo cierto es que, después del fallecimiento de Farlan, te volviste demasiado inestable emocionalmente, Levi; y también un poco autodestructivo. No puedes negarlo —lo amonestó Erwin con seriedad al ver que él iba a comenzar a replicar—. Fueron casi dos años en los que no hacías más que culparte por lo ocurrido, hasta que decidiste pedir una baja temporal por recomendación médica. Pensé que venir aquí te ayudaría a cerrar ciclos y te daría la oportunidad de comenzar otra vez sin toda esa carga emocional. Creí que vender la casa te serviría como una especie de catarsis para superar tu pérdida, pero, que decidieses quedarte un tiempo más en Shiganshina, en esta ciudad que tanto detestas… No, Levi; eso es algo que no logro comprender, por más que lo he intentado.

La evidente preocupación cargada de frustración que teñía la grave voz de aquel hombre, fue tan brutal como una bofetada para él y tuvo el mismo efecto, haciéndole despabilar y abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Levi sabía que llevaba muchos años dependiendo de la fuerte amistad que ambos se profesaban desde que estaban en la escuela militar. A pesar de lo muy diferentes que eran, de las miles de cosas que los separaban, como la infancia privilegiada de uno y la miserable del otro o sus fuertes y dispares convicciones en la vida, ellos jamás dejaron de ser amigos, por el contrario. Cada vez que en el pasado tuvo algún problema, fue Erwin quien estuvo a su lado para apoyarlo. Cuando Farlan murió y él deseó con desesperación hacer lo mismo a causa de la culpa que lo consumía, fue aquel hombre el que lo contuvo más de una vez, haciéndolo entrar en razón. Erwin y Hange habían sido siempre su mayor soporte, el único apoyo emocional que realmente tenía en ausencia de una familia, y tal vez por eso, Levi podía comprender que, para su amigo, la repentina aparición de Eren y todos los cambios que estaban produciéndose de forma tan repentina en su vida lo desconcertaran e inquietaran al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que no le gustara admitirlo, sabía que él era el responsable de la preocupación de Erwin. Cuando decidió alargar su baja laboral durante un año para quedarse en la ciudad de su infancia, no tuvo el tiempo ni las ganas de hablarlo con este, escudándose en que no era un asunto de su incumbencia. En el momento en que Levi comprendió que extrañaba a Eren y deseaba regresar, todo comenzó a girar en torno a él como una vorágine de emociones descontroladas, por lo que antes de que supiera siquiera que hacía, le informó a su superior y amigo de sus planes sin mayores explicaciones. Levi jamás le habló a Erwin sobre el mocoso ni de lo mucho que su vida cambió tras conocerlo; no se dio el tiempo de contarle que muchas de sus decisiones estaban influenciadas por la aparición de este y el impacto que tuvo sobre él. Para su amigo, Eren era algo así como un simple conocido sin mucha importancia, por lo menos hasta que la entrometida de Hange comenzó a expandir rumores sobre ellos y armó todo ese condenado revuelo en torno a su relación con el chico.

Una auténtica mierda.

—Tch, como te gusta preocuparte por tonterías, anciano. Me quedo en Shiganshina porque me siento cómodo. Eren no es lo único que me mantiene aquí —mintió con descaro. Lavó sus manos con meticulosidad y, luego de secarse, sacó uno de los claros taburetes grises bajo la isleta de la cocina para sentarse frente a Erwin—. Además, no estoy seguro de querer vender la casa. Creo que me la quedaré.

Levi había soltado aquello casi con desgana, esperando que su amigo lo dejara pasar como un comentario casual, pero este se quedó estático al oírlo, sujetando con una mano la botella de vino tinto que estaba a punto de descorchar. Parecía escandalizado.

—¡Por Dios, Levi, pensé que ya estabas decidido a continuar con tu vida de manera más racional! Odias Shiganshina y tu trabajo no está aquí, ¿qué harás encerrado en esta ciudad al final del mundo? Solo te recuerdo que este periodo de descanso es para que puedas recuperarte bien, sanar del todo —Erwin volvió a posar la botella sin abrir sobre la oscura y gris superficie de la isleta y lo miró con absoluta seriedad, aquella que solía utilizar para dejar clara su total autoridad y que él detestaba en extremo—. Te necesitamos, Levi. _Te necesito,_ de regreso y trabajando. Puedo aguantar un año sin ti, será difícil, sí, pero soportable. Pero no aceptaré más que eso.

—¿Y si decidiera retirarme del ejército? —preguntó él finalmente, dando voz a aquella posibilidad que llevaba algunos días dando vuelta en su cabeza. Esa pequeña idea que lo rondaba con insistencia casi desde que regresó y comprendió que sentía aquella ciudad más como su hogar de lo que le había parecido Stohess durante los últimos años.

—Si es una broma, te aseguro que no tiene ninguna gracia —añadió el otro, descorchando finalmente la botella. El suave plop resonó ruidoso en el pesado silencio que se instauró entre ambos.

Por una vez en su vida, Levi no se atrevió a mirar a Erwin para desafiarlo e intentar imponer su punto, porque se sentía injusto. Así que simplemente, cobardemente, se concentró en remover un poco el contenido de su plato con la cuchara como si con aquello pudiese obtener todas las respuestas del universo.

—Tch, claro que no es una puta broma, ¿quién bromearía con una mierda así? —masculló de mala gana. En esa ocasión sus ojos grises sí se posaron en el serio semblante del otro—. Podría renunciar a mi cargo, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo, es mi decisión si deseo continuar o no.

—Sí, podrías —admitió el rubio hombre, calmado y tajante mientras servía en ambas copas un poco del líquido carmesí—. Pero luego, ¿qué, Levi? ¿Te quedarás aquí sin hacer nada? Has entregado demasiados años de tu vida al ejército como para desperdiciarlos de ese modo. Si te retiras antes de tiempo, perderás prácticamente todos tus beneficios, ¿te has parado a pensarlo siquiera?

Lo había hecho, vaya que sí; pero, cada vez que se lo planteaba y su parte racional lo convencía de que aguantar unos cuantos años más era lo correcto para su futuro, sus malditas emociones le decían que dejara de pensar tonterías y lo mandara todo a la mierda, que jamás podría volver a ser feliz en ese tipo de vida llena de arrepentimientos y malos recuerdos; que a pesar de todos los puntos negativos que esto podría acarrearle, de todo lo que perdería y del gran cambio que significaría para su vida, la respuesta siempre sería la misma: no deseaba volver a Stohess, y no solo porque Eren no estaría allí, sino porque se sentía incapaz de regresar a realizar bien su trabajo. La culpa de cargar con tantas muertes innecesarias acabó por convertirlo en otra persona, alguien ya no tan seguro de sí mismo y sus capacidades; y él sabía que, a pesar de la confianza ciega que su amigo seguía teniendo en su potencial y valía, jamás podría volver a ser el mismo sujeto frío y meticuloso de antes, el que nunca cometía errores. Ese Levi había muerto junto al resto de sus hombres.

—No me necesitas realmente, Erwin —le dijo con suave firmeza, teniendo la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto a pesar de todo—. Lo harás muy bien sin mí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un dejo de inseguridad se albergó en ese par de ojos azules que conocía tan bien, haciendo que él sintiese un poco de remordimientos por ser el responsable de la intranquilidad del hombre al que le debía tanto. Demonios, ¿por qué todo debía ser siempre tan malditamente complicado?

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que lo has decidido ya? —le preguntó Erwin pasado un momento. Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo de vino antes de proseguir—: ¿Te quedarás de forma indefinida aquí?

Aunque la posibilidad de hacer Shiganshina su hogar de forma permanente solo había sido una idea rondando en su cabeza durante los últimos días, en aquel momento, tras confesárselo al otro y planteárselo ya como un hecho, Levi supo que era lo más adecuado, lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Lo que necesitaba si quería tener la oportunidad de comenzar a vivir nuevamente su vida, esta vez, de la manera apropiada.

—Sí, lo he decidido ya. Me quedaré —afirmó. Se llevó una cucharada del estofado a la boca, masticando y tragando con lentitud; su gris mirada volviendo a posarse en la de su amigo que lo contemplaba sumergido en un meditativo silencio—. Estando aquí, me he dado cuenta de lo que dejé de ser, Erwin; de todo lo que perdí cuando me marché a Stohess. No te negaré que existen muchos días en los que estar en este sitio es doloroso: por mi madre, por mi infancia, por Farlan y todo lo que no pudimos ser; pero también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento vivo, vivo de verdad. En esta ciudad soy un completo extraño; nadie me conoce, por lo que no tengo la presión constante de hacer las cosas bien porque debo destacar sobre el resto y revalidarme —admitió con pesar—. Aquí, en Shiganshina, no soy nadie, Erwin, y es por eso que puedo convertirme en lo que yo desee. Puedo comenzar mi vida desde cero y quiero hacerlo. Egoístamente, quiero darme esa oportunidad.

Levi jamás pensó que confesarle a su amigo sus miedos, sus deseos, sus necesidades, sería al mismo tiempo tan liberador como doloroso. Tal vez podía hablar tan libremente en ese momento porque era Erwin quien estaba a su lado. Erwin, que siempre fungió como figura paternal y estrictamente correcta dentro de su pequeño grupo de amistades. Erwin, que se mantuvo firme e inquebrantable junto a él cuando el mundo pareció venírsele encima tras perder a Farlan. Erwin, que, a pesar de no gustarle sus decisiones, lo entendería y lo apoyaría sin reservas ni recriminaciones, manteniéndose prudente y pragmático en espera de que él hiciera lo correcto, porque creía en sus capacidades.

—Ya veo —acotó este, bajando de un trago lo que le quedaba de vino en la copa y comenzando a comer también. Su expresión de inminente argumentación cambió a una de mediana aceptación, o resignación, mejor dicho; aun así, Levi no pudo evitar alegrarse por ello—. Supongo entonces —comenzó tras tragar— que te quedarás aquí con Eren, ¿no?

—Con Eren —concordó él, sin ningún tipo de duda.

Su amigo asintió en silencio, manteniendo como siempre aquel férreo control en sus emociones que en muchas ocasiones Levi había odiado tanto como admirado.

—Comprendo; aun así, y solo es una sugerencia —aclaró en primera instancia—, pero, ¿te planteaste siquiera la posibilidad de llevar al chico contigo a Stohess? Es una ciudad muchísimo más grande que Shiganshina y tendría mejores oportunidades laborales —al ver que él iba a comenzar a protestar, este levantó una mano para indicarle que esperase un momento y lo dejara continuar—. Sé que está estudiando fotografía, me lo contó Hange —confesó Erwin y, durante un breve instante, Levi pudo detectar un atisbo de vergüenza en sus ojos azules. Tch, maldito entrometido—, pero tengo algunos contactos gracias a mi padre, ¿sabes? Podría fácilmente conseguirle un traslado de universidad. Si Eren no quiere separarse de ti-

—Erwin, ¿te estás oyendo? —Lo interrumpió él con su pregunta, observándolo con total seriedad—. No puedo llegar y exigirle al mocoso que deje _toda_ su vida aquí solo por mí, por acompañarme a una ciudad que ya no siento como mía y por un trabajo que ya ni siquiera me gusta. Además, Stohess no es para Eren; él jamás podría ser feliz en un lugar como ese. Nunca.

Últimamente Levi tenía muy pocas certezas en su vida, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de aquello. El chico, tan acostumbrado a reflejar su alma en una imagen, a que sus ojos descubrieran un mundo fascinante y por completo desconocido para el resto cada vez que enfocaba su cámara, sería profundamente infeliz en una ciudad en la que apenas eras capaz de diferenciar a una persona de otra y donde jamás podría dar un paseo por la playa o el bosque. Stohess era una gran ciudad, tal y como su amigo acababa de recordarle, ciertamente Eren tendría más oportunidades de trabajo en aquel sitio y podría conocer a las personas adecuadas para hacerse un lugar en el campo de la fotografía, porque tenía el talento necesario, pero, ¿a qué costo? Él jamás sacrificaría el bienestar y la felicidad de este a causa de sus propias necesidades. Nunca más volvería a cometer el mismo error; aun dolía demasiado reconocer todo lo que se equivocó con Farlan.

—Solo era una posibilidad, Levi, no es para que te lo tomes como algo tan personal —La sonrisa, ligeramente irónica, que se dibujó en los labios de Erwin, lo hizo parecer un poco más joven de los treinta y siete años que tenía, sobre todo cuando lo miró con una diversión mal disimulada—. Por Dios, hombre, jamás te había visto tan determinado por proteger a alguien —le dijo con este con fingida sorpresa—. Si sigues así, comenzaré a pensar que, a pesar de apenas conocerlo, estás totalmente enamorado del muchacho

Nada más oír aquello, un ligero calor le azotó el rostro, denotando su azoramiento al saberse descubierto. Joder, ¿qué mierda le pasaba? ¡Ni que fuese un maldito adolescente primerizo!

—Quien sabe —murmuró con desgana, tomando él mismo su copa y dándole un largo sorbo a esta, dejando que el dulzón regusto del vino le llenara la boca. La aguda y especulativa mirada de su amigo lo hizo sentir casi desnudo y al descubierto, como si pudiese leer perfectamente en su interior y descubrir sus más profundos secretos. Frustrado, gruñó por lo bajo—. Tch, lo estoy. ¿Contento, cabrón? —admitió Levi a regañadientes.

Qué situación de mierda era esa, se dijo; Erwin llevaba menos de tres horas en su casa y ya le había confesado muchas más cosas en treinta minutos, que todas las que le contó durante el último puto año. Hange en verdad parecía tener razón respecto a ese asunto de la edad, se estaba ablandando.

—Vaya —comenzó el otro hombre con tono dubitativo—, parece que conocerlo sí ha sido algo impactante para ti.

A pesar de que esa azul mirada seguía sobre él, Levi pudo percibir el desconcierto bailando en sus oscuras profundidades tras su confesión. Era tan claro que Erwin jamás esperó que admitiera algo así… Tal vez, se dijo, porque en el pasado él nunca fue capaz de hacerlo con esa misma honestidad.

Mierda.

—Conocer a Eren ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida —le dijo, sin tomar aire apenas y sintiendo como cada una de aquellas palabras era una verdad perfecta y absoluta.

En aquella ocasión la sorpresa de su amigo fue evidente, para nada disimulada; casi como si su inesperada revelación hubiese sido un puñetazo directo para el que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse siquiera. Sus ojos, del color del mar de verano, lo observaban muy abiertos, con aquel ávido interés que Erwin siempre mostraba por las cosas que era incapaz de comprender del todo. Sin embargo, este cogió su copa, rellenándola una vez más antes de dar un largo y lento sorbo de ella.

El ligero sonido que produjo el cristal al posarse nuevamente sobre la pulida superficie de la isleta, le puso a Levi los nervios a flor de piel, como si estuviese en espera de una sentencia; tal vez lo hacía.

—Entonces —le dijo su amigo rompiendo el pesado silencio— tengo aún más ganas de conocerlo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto como era su costumbre, aunque en realidad estaba bastante aliviado. De verdad deseaba que Erwin conociera a Eren, porque sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, este lo comprendería. Necesitaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que aquel hombre que tantas veces fue su respaldo, casi como un padre o hermano mayor, le dice su aprobación; que le confirmara que esa vez _sí_ estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Lo harás durante la puta comida de navidad, ya lo sabes. Solo pórtate bien con él, cabrón. No quiero que lo espantes —masculló a modo de amenaza, ante lo cual Erwin rompió a reír sonoramente.

—Si ese chico es capaz de lidiar contigo y tu mal carácter, Levi, no soy rival para él. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de asustarlo —soltó jocosamente—. Estoy seguro de que tu misterioso muchacho está hecho de un material mucho más resistente que la mayor parte de los soldados bajo nuestro mando.

Y eso, se dijo él, era algo tan cierto que no habría manera de negarlo.

Eren, pese a sus enormes problemas, a lo fragmentado y perdido que parecía muchas veces, era alguien especial sobre todo el resto. Levi estaba seguro de que a pesar de todo su sufrimiento y su alma despedazada, el chico seguiría insistiendo e intentando, luchando por seguir adelante. Quizás, esa era una de las cosas que más lo atraían de él, que le enseñara constantemente que, no obstante todo lo malo, de que la vida era una mierda la mayor parte de las veces, se podía continuar, porque siempre existía una luz al final del camino. Para Levi, ese pequeño resquicio de esperanza era Eren y el cómo había cambiado su vida tras conocerlo. Solo esperaba que, con el tiempo, él también pudiera convertirse en el refugio que este necesitaba.

—Ya lo creo que sí; te sorprenderás cuando lo conozcas. Además, se lleva bien con Hange. Tch, para lidiar con esa cuatro ojos demente sí que hay que tener fortaleza mental —masculló—. O estar muy loco.

—Ey, Levi, no te pases. Te recuerdo que Hange es mi exnovia —lo amonestó el otro hombre con fingida seriedad.

—Por eso mismo lo digo —señaló, torciendo los labios con repulsión; sin embargo, su mueca de asco pronto fue remplazada por un atisbo de sonrisa burlona—. Nunca llegué a entender cómo pudiste perder la puta cabeza de ese modo para enredarte con ella, Erwin. Siempre pensé que eras más inteligente.

Este rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en comer con renovado entusiasmo, como si no hubiese ingerido comida en horas. Y tal vez fuera así, se dijo él. Si su amigo condujo desde Stohess durante el día anterior, conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba casi convencido de que ese hombre obsesivo apenas y se dio tiempo de parar un rato para descansar.

—Porque es más lista que tú y yo juntos, amigo mío; además, Hange es una mujer excepcional, aunque sea un poco… _intensa_ —admitió, sonriendo a su vez—. Y por cierto, estoy seguro de que si tú no creyeses lo mismo, no la habrías soportado todos estos años. Detestas a la gente idiota —el rostro de Erwin adoptó un gesto de extrañeza mientras miraba su plato casi vacío. Al levantar la vista para verle, parecía en verdad desconcertado—. Vaya, Levi, esto realmente está muy bueno. No sabía que estabas mejorando en la cocina. Pienso que te ha hecho muy bien este tiempo para ti. Siempre he creído, con firmeza, que es importante enfocarnos en nuestras debilidades y superarlas.

—Es porque lo hizo Eren —masculló mientras se echaba unas cuantas cucharadas a la boca, llenándosela para no tener que responder nada más. Sus ojos grises se desviaron a un punto indeterminado de la sala frente a él, aunque todavía podía sentir la atención de Erwin quemar sobre su persona. Un poco irritado, volvió a enfrentarse a este, enarcando una de sus oscuras y delgadas cejas. Masticó y tragó con fuerza antes de soltarle con rabia—: ¿Qué? Sabes que esta mierda de la cocina se me da fatal, y no aprenderé por más que lo intente. Tch, simplemente debería haberte descongelado algo. No te mereces esta comida, devuélvemela —le dijo intentado arrebatarle el plato casi vacío, pero su amigo le pegó un manotón en el dorso de la mano para alejarlo. Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No me estoy quejando, solo me he sorprendido —se defendió Erwin con tranquilidad, aunque era evidente que moría por echarse a reír—. Pero tanto Eren aquí y Eren allá me esta haciendo preguntarme porque demonios no están ya viviendo juntos. Demonios, si hasta te cocina —meneó su rubia cabeza y lo miró, muy crítico, como si quisiera perforar su cráneo para obtener directamente de allí las respuestas que ansiaba—. No comprendo por qué no estás saliendo de manera oficial con él, Levi, cuando es evidente que deseas hacerlo.

Dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa, se irguió un poco más en el taburete para quedar bien sentado y poder mirarlo fijamente. Eran tantas cosas las que quería decir, lo mucho que necesitaba explicarle a este sobre como conocer a Eren lo había cambiado, que se sentía a punto de explotar; pero no hallaba como sacarlo todo a fuera. Él no era bueno con esas mierdas de confesar emociones y todo eso; que ya le hubiese dicho tanto a Erwin era algo completamente anormal en su forma de ser; pero aun así, Levi sentía que necesitaba contarlo todo y, por una vez, Hange no le servía, porque ella parecía casi desesperada porque decidiera dejar todo atrás y se arriesgara en una relación con Eren. Su amiga jamás sería objetiva en ese asunto, pero el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, sí.

Una sonrisa cargada de irónico y doloroso pesar curvó sus labios al pensar que la persona adecuada con la que podría haber hablado de aquello sin vergüenza alguna, la que lo hubiese escuchado e intentado aconsejarlo de la mejor manera posible, habría sido Farlan. Para este, todas esas cosas del corazón siempre habían sido lo más importante.

Joder, en verdad era un completo desgraciado.

—Porque han pasado demasiadas cosas, Erwin. Mías, de Eren… Yo… —dejó escapar casi todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, sintiéndose completamente expuesto de una forma dolorosa y vulnerable— me siento insuficiente para él. Temo nuevamente apresurarme y tomar una decisión equivocada que termine lastimando a otros; lastimando a Eren. Joder, solo estoy siendo un puto cobarde, pero no sé cómo dejar de serlo.

La mirada que su amigo le dirigió estaba cargada de pesar, por el pasado y por ese presente tan incierto que tenía frente a sus ojos; pero, tal y como supuso que pasaría, Erwin simplemente asintió y, sin que se lo hubiese pedido, volvió a rellenar su copa de vino.

—Pues entonces tendrás que explicarme algunas de ellas, Levi. Que suerte tenemos que nadie nos molestará hasta mañana, cuando lleguen el resto de los muchachos; contamos con toda una larga tarde por delante. Además —Erwin movió un poco la botella a la que todavía le quedaba más de la mitad de su contenido—, aún nos queda bastante de este excelente _carménère_ , así que puedes comenzar a hablar. ¡Qué afortunado eres de que sea tan buen oyente!

Y fue así como, a pesar de todas sus reservas, de todos sus sentimientos encontrados, se encontró hablando por las siguientes dos horas de Eren y toda aquella extraña historia que pareció formarse en torno a ellos dos. Esa relación cargada de emociones tan intensas como el batir del oleaje que azotaba la playa y de cicatrices tan profundas e insondables como el fondo de ese mismo océano. Por una vez, él abrió su corazón a Erwin y le explicó como su vida comenzó a cambiar drásticamente tras conocer al misterioso chico de los ojos verdes; aquel que, con solo una fotografía, trastocó su mundo por completo. Levi, sin reserva ni miedo alguno, le habló de cómo, al observar lo que lo rodeaba a través de los ojos de este, comprendió que sobrevivir no era lo mismo que vivir, y que la única vida que podía imaginar en ese momento, era con Eren a su lado.

 

——o——

 

Nada más bajar del autobús, Eren respiró profundo y se autoconvenció de que nada podía salir mal, por más que lo temiera.

Había calculado de manera casi estratégica la visita de aquella tarde de lunes a casa de sus padres. No era que tuviese realmente ganas de ir, pero el día anterior decidió saltarse a propósito la comida familiar y en cambio se pasó toda la jornada junto a Levi, vagando por el bosque y tomando fotografías, por lo que aún no tenía oportunidad de entregarle a su madre la corona navideña que Frida le dio para ella. Además, esa misma mañana, nada más despertar, recibió un mensaje por parte de su progenitora reclamándole por no haberlo visto en más de una semana; enfadar a Carla Jaeger, en su opinión, era una cosa de temer, motivo por el cual prefirió tragarse sus excusas absurdas y hacer acto de presencia en su antiguo hogar antes de la cena de Navidad.

Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, por lo que él estaba seguro de que su padre demoraría por lo menos otras dos horas en regresar de la consulta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente sería veinticuatro de diciembre y este no abriría hasta el veintiséis, como era su costumbre. De todos modos, Eren había llamado a su madre con antelación esa mañana para avisarle de su ida y asegurarse de que esta estuviese en casa, esperándolo; además, como supuso que ocurriría, el pretexto de que llevaría los obsequios que tenía para todos ellos y que deseaba que fuesen una sorpresa, bastó para convencerla de que lo ayudase a que ni Mikasa ni Jean se encontraran allí durante su visita. Una pequeña mentira blanca por la que él no sentía ni una pizca de culpabilidad. Aquello, en su opinión, era mucho mejor que el dolor de cargar con tanta rabia, culpa y vergüenza; sobre todo vergüenza.

Por mucho que una parte suya deseara ver a su hermana y poder hablar con ella, otra, simplemente, sabía que las cosas entre ellos seguían lo bastante tensas para que aquel fuera un encuentro complicado, como todos los anteriores. Al parecer, dos años no eran suficientes para enmendar aquella ruptura en su relación filial.

Mientras subía la calle que enfilaba hacia la casa de sus padres, Eren no pudo dejar de admirarse de lo poco que allí todo parecía haber cambiado desde su infancia, a pesar del paso de los años. Las casas de adoquines amarillos y tejados a dos aguas de color rojizo que conformaban aquella zona residencial, seguían extendiéndose en largas hileras de viviendas de dos plantas, con acabados de madera en puertas y ventanas, así como cuidados jardines que en ese momento mostraban los pálidos tonos del invierno, contrastando con la colorida decoración navideña que engalanaba la mayoría de las viviendas. Las calles, tranquilas y desgastadas por el tiempo, ahora se hallaban bordeadas por los desnudos arces que ya habían perdido sus hojas, pareciendo tan desolados como el suave cielo gris que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

Al observar la inmensa bóveda que se expandía de forma infinita allí arriba, el recuerdo de un par de ojos de un color similar lo golpeó de improviso. Ojos que muchas veces se mostraban de un tono más turbulento y violento, mezclándose con el azul del mar profundo o los grises cambiantes y traslucidos de la obsidiana. Ojos que parecían haberse clavado a fuego en su mente y que él no deseaba más que fotografiar y fotografiar.

Pensar en Levi, en todo lo que habían compartido el día anterior, le hizo desear tenerlo realmente allí. Eren estaba seguro de que toda aquella situación sería mucho más fácil de sobrellevar si el otro hombre estuviese a su lado, sosteniendo su mano cuando todo diera demasiado miedo.

Dios, necesitaba tanto fotografiar… Si tan solo no llevara la cámara metida en el bolso y las manos llenas de paquetes…

Una vez llegó a la puerta, dejó las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo y llamó al timbre. Aunque él todavía conservaba las llaves de la casa, ya no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para llegar y entrar allí sin más, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que su madre fuese a abrirle, observando como los tintados cristales laterales le devolvían su reflejo, sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado.

A pesar de que para Eren vestirse de forma decente era una cosa más de necesidad que de gusto, cada vez que iba a visitar a su progenitora hacía un real esfuerzo por intentar lucir bien y presentable, porque sabía que para ella sí era importante. Por eso aquel día decidió dejar su cómodo anorak en casa y ponerse un abrigo marrón oscuro, mucho menos cómodo, y llevar sus mejores vaqueros negros además un grueso suéter de cuello vuelto en el mismo color, al igual que sus botines. Su largo cabello castaño, a diferencia del desorden habitual que era la mayor parte del tiempo, lucía bastante mejor peinado, aunque la negra bufanda que rodeaba su cuello ayudaba a ocultar parte del desastre. No tenía ánimos para soportar los continuos ruegos de esta para que le dejara cortárselo.

Los ligeros e inconfundibles pasos de su madre se oyeron presurosos por el corredor, ansiosa por llegar rápido hacia la puerta para abrirle. Nada más verlo, sus ojos ámbar, tan parecidos a los suyos en forma, se estrecharon de manera amenazadora, frunciendo sus marcadas negras cejas en un intento de regaño que no le funcionó en absoluto. Era demasiado evidente lo feliz que estaba por verlo y tenerlo allí.

Aquello lo hizo sentir tan egoísta y culpable…

—¿Qué voy a hacer con esa obstinación tuya, Eren? ¿Por qué simplemente no has entrado? —lo reprendió esta, poniendo ambos brazos en jarra, para enfatizar su disgusto. Era increíble cómo, a pesar de medir poco más de un metro sesenta y tener la corpulencia de una niña, sobre todo al ir vestida con un par de deslavados vaqueros azules y aquel enorme suéter amarillo claro que parecía engullirla, los enfados de aquella mujer seguían dándole un miedo mortal.

—Las he dejado en el departamento. Perdón —se disculpó él, pero la mirada que le dedicó su progenitora le dejó muy claro que no se tragaba su mentira; algo que quedó patente cuando una de sus veloces manos sujetó su oreja derecha, tirando de ella sin mucha suavidad.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes conmigo, Eren Jaeger, te conozco demasiado bien. Soy tu madre después de todo.

Él sonrió contrito a modo de disculpa, y aunque Carla intentó mostrarse dura un poco más, acabó cediendo, sobre todo cuando él se inclinó lo suficiente para rodearla con sus brazos en un suave abrazo.

—También bien me alegro de verte, mamá.

—Pues entonces deberías recordarlo más seguido. Estoy segura de que si no te hubiese escrito hoy temprano, no habría sabido nada de ti hasta mañana en la cena, ¡qué vergüenza! Además, no quisiste venir a comer ayer con nosotros —le reprochó esta, mirándolo muy seria—. Si fue por tu padre…

—No fue por papá. Simplemente tenía planes con un amigo —argumentó, sin entrar en más detalles de que su escapada con Levi fue la excusa perfecta para no tener que presentarse allí; casi como la prórroga de un condenado a muerte—. Venga, mamá, déjame entrar siquiera; así podrás seguir recriminándome lo mal hijo que soy de forma más cómoda. Estas cosas pesan bastante, y además hace un frío de los mil demonios aquí fuera; ya casi no siento los dedos.

Una vez estuvieron en el confortable interior de la casa, entrando nuevamente en calor gracias a la chimenea del salón que caldeaba el ambiente, Eren se encargó, durante los quince minutos siguientes, de entregarle a su madre la gran cantidad de paquetes que llevaba consigo, los cuales consistían en sus propios obsequios para su familia, más aquellos enviados por Armin y las chicas. Carla, por supuesto, se mostró encantaba con la corona regalada por Frieda, obstinándose en colocarla de inmediato en la puerta de entrada y no quedándose satisfecha hasta que él acabó por ceder a su petición y colgarla donde y como ella deseaba.

Una vez ingresaron a la cocina, tan luminosa como siempre gracias al amplio ventanal que daba al patio trasero y a su decoración en blanco prístino y alegre amarillo que coloreaba las paredes y las encimeras con sus correspondientes electrodomésticos, Eren se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer sentado en una de las robustas sillas de clara madera rústica de la mesada central. El reconfortante aroma a manzana y canela lo hizo retroceder a su infancia, permitiéndole por un momento olvidarse de todos sus problemas e inseguridades, siendo feliz por el simple hecho de estar allí. Quizá, se dijo, aquel extraño efecto fuera porque la casa tampoco había cambiado demasiado a lo largo de los años, manteniendo su estructura de vivienda campestre con sus muebles rústicos y sencillos, así como su atmosfera de acogedora familiaridad. A pesar de haber sufrido alguna que otra pequeña remodelación durante el último tiempo, como la unión del salón y el comedor en una sola y larga estancia, mucho más grata y cómoda, o el haber convertido su antiguo cuarto de la segunda planta en un despecho de trabajo para su padre, todo asemejaba ser casi igual que en sus recuerdos. En el fondo, aquel sitio seguía siendo el mismo hogar de su niñez y adolescencia, con todos sus recuerdos buenos y felices, así como también todos aquellos que acabaron por destrozarlo de forma irremediable.

—Estás demasiado delgado —protestó su madre tras observarlo con ojo crítico, soltando un pesado suspiro de desaprobación. Esta le quitó el abrigo de las manos y lo colgó con presteza tras el respaldo de su silla, alisándolo para borrar las arrugas. Luego, como si pensara que aquello iba a solventar en algo su problema, cortó una rebana más de tarta de manzana y se la puso en el plato que estaba frente a él, junto a la que ya acababa de servirle—. De seguro es porque no te alimentas bien y andas todo el día de acá para allá a causa de tus fotografías y la universidad. Armin me ha jurado que llevan una alimentación sana y saludable, pero… estás tan delgado, cariño —volvió a señalar ella con preocupación. De pronto, como si hubiese tenido una idea brillante, sus ojos ámbar se iluminaron y sonrió antes de decirle—: Sigo teniendo las mañana desocupadas desde que dejé de ayudar a tu padre con los asuntos de la consulta, así que no me molestaría pasarme por el departamento día por medio par-

—No es necesario, mamá, gracias —la cortó Eren, divertido, deduciendo ya hacia donde iba eso. Si aceptaba la «generosa» oferta de Carla, su amigo y él iban a terminar habitando en un hogar irreconocible a causa de sus modificaciones. Su madre era demasiado llevada a sus ideas e insistiría en cambiarles la vida a su antojo—. Te recuerdo que ya no soy un niño. Además, con Armin nos la apañamos bastante bien. Como de forma regular y decente, créeme. Descanso las horas que corresponde y soy capaz de llevar bien la limpieza y la colada. No tienes que preocuparte por eso —insistió él. Cortó un trozo de tarta para llevárselo a la boca, sintiéndose revivir al notar al como la dulce acidez de esta se expandía por su lengua—. Delicioso —le dijo con sinceridad, y en esa ocasión consiguió que la mujer sonriera, halagada.

—Anoche tu hermana me preguntó por ti —le dijo su progenitora mientras servía chocolate caliente para ambos; tras entregarle su humeante taza, se sentó frente a él, aparándose tras un hombro el largo cabello negro que tenía sujeto en una coleta suelta—. Le dije que estabas bastante ocupado con el asunto de las fotografías para la exposición y que deseabas aprovechar las vacaciones para ponerte con ello —comentó. Sus menudas y morenas manos envolvieron suavemente la taza, como para darse calor, sin embargo, cuando levanto la mirada para buscar la suya, lucía muy afligida—. ¿Cuándo harán las paces, Eren?

La pregunta de su madre fue como un doloroso aguijonazo a su corazón; pequeño e insignificante en un principio, pero el cual, sabía, poco a poco iría extendiendo su veneno hasta que, al final de ese día, le resultaría casi insoportable el respirar. No obstante, se preguntó él, ¿cómo podía explicarle a esta la situación que los aquejaba? No era tan simple como abrir la boca y soltar la verdad sin más. Por mucho que Carla lo amara, Eren estaba seguro de que ella no lograría comprenderlo; tal vez incluso, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, lo hallara culpable, y él sabía que eso no sería capaz de soportarlo. Además, no era como que odiara a Mikasa, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ella era, después de todo, su hermana pequeña? Pero, tras lo sucedido dos años atrás, el amor que ambos se tenían parecía demasiado frágil y quebrantado; un pálida sombra de los que había sido. Quizás, algún día, todo lo ocurrido entre los dos doliese menos y finalmente las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes.

—No podemos hacer las paces porque no estamos peleados, mamá —una nueva y pequeña mentira que agregar a la enorme montaña que parecía estarse formando en torno a su vida. Había tantas de ellas que muchas veces ni él mismo lograba definir donde estas acababan y comenzaban las verdades—; simplemente, nos hemos distanciado un poco. Ella tiene su vida, y yo la mía. Vivimos en ciudades distintas, por lo que ya no nos vemos tanto como antes, pero hablamos casi todas las semanas —le recordó, lo que era prácticamente cierto. No eran llamadas memorables y jamás se extendían más allá de unos pocos minutos, los suficientes para saber si tanto su hermana como Jean se encontraban bien y como le iban las cosas en la academia militar; sin embargo, Eren cumplía con hacerlo, como cumplía con ir cada domingo a sufrir la tortura del evidente desprecio de su padre, aunque lo odiara.

—No sé cuál de ustedes dos es peor. Mikasa tampoco quiere decirme nada —masculló su progenitora, por lo visto sintiéndose bastante ofendida en su papel de madre conciliadora. Ojalá, pensó él, las cosas hubieran sido igual de fáciles que cuando eran pequeños y un regaño de esta, seguido de un par de disculpas y abrazos por parte suya y de su hermana, servían para limar cualquier aspereza entre ambos.

—Porque no ocurre nada. De verdad, mamá —insistió Eren; estiró una de sus manos para posarla sobre la de la mujer sentada frente a él; su bonito semblante todavía cargado de toda su preocupación maternal y la frustración de no poder hacer nada al respecto—. ¿Te gustaría ver un par de fotografías bonitas? —le preguntó finalmente, intentando apartarla por un momento de su inquietud.

De inmediato la expresión preocupada de Carla se tornó en una mucho más suave, asintiendo y sonriendo con sinceridad. Eren era muy consciente de que su madre entendía poco y nada de su trabajo, que para ella una fotografía suya era prácticamente igual que mil fotografías más, pero esta también siempre parecía sentirse contenta por el simple hecho de que él fuese feliz y tuviera algo que le permitiera esa alegría.

Cuando dos años atrás, Eren al fin se determinó a hablar con sus padres para decirles que no estudiaría medicina como estaba previsto que haría, la furia de Grisha solo fue templada gracias a la firme intervención de su progenitora. Carla, a diferencia de su padre, no se tomó a mal su decisión de seguir con la fotografía; de hecho, esta le confesó mucho después, que hasta se lo esperaba. Ella le dijo que siempre supo que él no era la clase de chico que podría dedicarse toda la vida a ser infeliz con algo que no le gustaba, simplemente se mantuvo al margen y callada, esperando el momento en que Eren abriera los ojos por sí mismo y eso ocurriera.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, algo bastante similar ocurrió cuando, tras una de sus muchas discusiones con Mikasa, acabó por confesarles a sus padres que era gay. Su padre en esa ocasión, más que enfadarse, simplemente no se lo creyó, alegando que él solo estaba un poco confundido debido a la edad y a los cambios de la adolescencia, que se le pasaría en cuanto madurara y conociera a la chica adecuada; incluso, hasta el día de hoy, este no lo asumía del todo y pensaba que Eren se homosexulizaba con el único propósito de molestarlo. Su madre en cambio, lo aceptó sin más, como si fuese algo normal que ya se esperaba, porque lo sabía desde mucho antes de que él mismo se diese cuenta siquiera.

En más de una ocasión incluso, Eren se había preguntado si, el que esta lo conociera tan bien, se debía al simple hecho de haberlo dado a luz; a que seguía siendo una parte de ella a pesar de que ya no estuviesen unidos de forma física.

Durante la siguiente hora, él y su madre se refugiaron en la comodidad del salón familiar, sentados muy juntos en el mullido y viejo sofá de suave tela _beige_ , arrebujados bajo una manta para mantener el calor producido por la chimenea frente a ellos y bebiéndose el resto del chocolate mientras veían algunas de las fotografías que tomó el día anterior en el bosque. Así, rodeados por toda aquella atmosfera navideña que otorgaban los innumerables adornos de acebo y muérdago diseminados por la estancia y el gran árbol bellamente adornado, ubicado en un rincón cercano al ventanal central, era casi como sentir que había regresado a su infancia.

Esa misma mañana, al no tener trabajo agendado, Eren había aprovechado de pasar todas las fotos al ordenador y así clasificar las que deseaba mantener para la muestra y cuáles no. Finalmente, y tras pensarlo mucho, acabó decantándose por tres de las fotografías, las cuales trabajaría un poco antes de presentárselas a Moblit cuando se reanudaran las clases. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión quería que este las viera y le diese su opinión al respecto, aunque en el fondo él estaba casi seguro de que a su maestro le gustarían.

A pesar de que Carla no era tan perspicaz como Levi a la hora de expresar su parecer sobre su trabajo, el enorme entusiasmo que siempre mostraba por lo que hacía compensaba con creces sus escasos conocimiento en la materia, haciendo que para Eren fuera agradable el compartir ese pedacito de su vida con ella. Cuando su madre pareció verdaderamente encantada con un par de fotografías del bosque de secuoyas y de la cascada, él prometió ampliarlas para ella y obsequiárselas pasadas las fiestas, lo que hizo que esta se emocionara hasta lo imposible.

En el momento que la mujer notó como sus ojos verdes vagaban hacia el bonito y antiguo reloj de péndulo que decoraba una de la amarillas paredes del salón para corroborar la hora, por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y apartó la manta multicolor que los cubría, poniéndose de pie un poco desanimada.

—Supongo que ya tienes que marcharte —le dijo ella como una suave regañina. Eren no pudo más que sonreírle contritamente a modo de disculpa—. Podrías quedarte a cenar, ¿sabes? Mikasa y Jean han ido a visitar a la madre de este, pero prometieron regresar antes de las ocho —le explicó mientras acababa de doblar la manta, mirándolo esperanzada—. De seguro les alegrará muchísimo el verte antes de mañana, Eren. Sé que tu padre, estando Mikasa aquí, se portaría bien.

Él, poniéndose también de pie, se acercó hasta donde su madre estaba para abrazarla, depositando un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero creo que es mejor no tentar la suerte. Estoy seguro de que verme dos días seguidos sería más de lo que papá podría soportar —le dijo con seguridad.

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño para demostrar lo muy en desacuerdo que estaba con eso y, evidentemente, dispuesta a protestar. Eren, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza para aconsejarle que no lo hiciera, porque no le haría cambiar de opinión. De inmediato en su bonito semblante moreno se dibujó una mueca de enfadada obstinación, pero se quedó callada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería así como él mismo lucía cada vez que se negaba a ceder a alguna de las tantas cosas que se le metían en la cabeza.

Levi, de seguro, le diría que sí.

—¿Por qué… estás saliendo con alguien? —Le preguntó ella de repente, dubitativamente; volviéndolo de golpe a la realidad—. ¿Te preocupa que tu padre esté enfadado contigo por eso?

Eren, pestañeando despacio, la soltó delicadamente antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, casi como si fuese una barrera de defensa entre ambos. A pesar de sentirse un poco sorprendido y ofendido, no pudo más que sonreír al notar la clara curiosidad de su progenitora por saber la verdad. Levi tenía razón, su padre, como tantas otras veces, había comenzado a sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin consultarle siquiera.

Oh, demonios…

—Sí existe ese _alguien_ por quien te estás preguntando, pero _no_ estoy saliendo precisamente con él —aclaró de inmediato, enfatizando aquello—. ¿Fue papá quien te lo contó?

Ella asintió.

—Me dijo que le llegaron ciertos rumores a la consulta por parte de algunos pacientes. Decían que estabas saliendo con un chico recién llegado a la ciudad y que se les veía juntos todo el tiempo; que al parecer ibas en serio con él —explicó su madre con nerviosa presteza. Como si necesitara hacer algo con las manos, ella comenzó a alizar una y otra vez el suave tejido de la manta multicolor, como si eso pudiera calmar en parte su ansiedad. Sus ojos ámbar, a pesar de intentar lucir seguros, parecían cargados de una tristeza infinita—. La verdad es que hace un par de días se encontraron por casualidad en el café de Hannes, cariño. No se hablaron, por supuesto, pero Grisha lo reconoció de inmediato por el nombre y la descripción que tenía de él. No voy a mentirte, esa tarde tu padre regresó a casa bastante disgustado.

Ya se lo imagina, se dijo Eren. De seguro a este le había dado un ataque de ira al conocer a Levi y saber que todos esos rumores que circulaban sobre él de seguro tenían una base real, además de que su homosexualidad era un hecho. Lo único que lamentaba, era que todo fuese un simple mal entendido y ellos dos no estuvieran saliendo en realidad; quizás, eso hubiera compensado todo ese mal rato.

Oh, Dios… la cena de la noche siguiente sería un maldito martirio para toda la familia. Grisha, definitivamente, estaría insoportable con él.

—Levi y yo no somos novios, por si te lo estás preguntando. Solo amigos, mamá —esta lo miró no demasiado convencida, por lo que Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus orejas habrían vuelto a traicionarlo, a pesar de estar diciendo por una vez la verdad—. Pero, sí; me gusta… Y puede que yo también le gusta un poco a él —acabó por confesar, sintiéndose un manojo de vergüenza y nervios, de sentimientos enredados y confusos.

En esa ocasión la mujer sí se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero de inmediato su bonito semblante se suavizó al comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. La dulce sonrisa que Carla le regaló, fue semejante a ver salir el sol después de innumerables días de lluvia: completamente cálida, brillante y maravillosa.

—Entonces, tendrás que presentármelo para poder agradecerle como corresponde, Eren —le dijo ella con naturalidad—. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a mi hijo tan feliz.

Las palabras de su madre, sinceras y llenas de aquel sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que siempre parecía imperar en ella, envolviéndolo todo a su alrededor, provocaron que algo pareciera ablandarse dentro de él y deseara llorar.

A pesar de que Carla sabía de sus preferencias y las aceptaba, en todos esos años ella jamás le había preguntado si tenía una pareja ni nada parecido. Aquella, se dijo Eren, era la primera vez que su madre sacaba el tema, y que fuese ella misma quien le pidiera conocer a Levi, era algo para lo que él no estaba preparado ni sabía cómo enfrentar. Alegría, emoción, y tal vez mucho miedo, eran parte del sinfín de sentimientos que lo embargaban en ese momento; pero, sobre todo, aceptación, porque su madre le estaba diciendo que estaba bien; que no importaba si la persona que elegía para ser su compañero era alguien de su mismo sexo, que estaba bien; que mientras Eren fuese en verdad feliz a su lado, estaba bien. Aquello, para él, era el mejor regalo que esta podía otorgarle.

—Tu padre estará fuera durante una semana completa a mediados de enero —prosiguió su madre, como si ya diera por hecho el que le presentaría a Levi tal y como ella deseaba—. Tiene unas cuantas charlas a las que asistir en Mitras, así que me quedaré sola aquí, a pesar de que él me pidió que lo acompañase; pero ya sabes cómo detesto esa ciudad —le explicó con un gesto de desagrado, recordándole lo horrorosa que le parecía la capital del país y lo mucho que evitaba visitarla—. Tal vez podrías invitarlo a cenar a casa uno de esos días, ¿qué te parece, cariño? —le preguntó con sus brillantes ojos ámbar llenos de expectación. El entusiasmo de su progenitora ante la perspectiva de conocer al hombre que parecía haber cambiado su mundo por completo, era casi como el de una niña pequeña a la que han obsequiado un juguete que llevara largo tiempo deseando—. Pero tendrás que avisarme con tiempo para prepararlo todo; y decirme si hay algo que no le gusta comer, o si tiene alguna alergia. En verdad me enfadaré muchísimo contigo si lo traes de un día para otro sin decirme nada, Eren. Te lo advierto. ¡Oh, estoy muy emocionada con ello!

La risa escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo al oírla, y su madre lo miró contenta, como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era como si también ella acabase de quitarse un enorme peso de encima, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuanta preocupación innecesaria le había provocado a la mujer más importante de su vida por todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos dos años. Saberse tan injusto le resultó bastante doloroso, pero se prometió compensarla. A partir de ese momento, se dijo, intentaría evitar que esta tuviese que pasar por más malos ratos debido a su causa.

—Se lo preguntaré —le aseguró finalmente. Volvió a abrazarla, apoyando la barbilla sobre su oscura coronilla, sintiéndola demasiado pequeña entre sus brazos. Él no recordaba cómo fue ni en qué momento sucedió, pero, antes de que se diese cuenta siquiera, era su madre quien debía levantar el rostro para mirarlo a la cara y era él quien debía inclinarse si quería besarla, invirtiendo sus papeles de toda una vida. Aun así, y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo esta quien le otorgaba confort y soporte en su peores momentos, del mismo modo en que siempre lo hacía cuando Eren no era más que un niño pequeño terriblemente llorón—. Lamento decir esto, y sé que te enfadarás, pero, ya debo marcharme, mamá.

Las protestas de su madre, por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar; pero, mientras lo hacía, esta lo instó a que la acompañase de regreso a la cocina donde comenzó a prepararle potes con comida que ya tenía reservada de antemano para él, como si no fuese a verlo durante un mes, aunque Eren estaría cenando con ella al día siguiente.

Una vez Carla lo obligó a guardarlo todo en una bolsa y estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, lo acompañó hasta la puerta, indicándole que se abrigase bien antes de salir y que al día siguiente llegase pronto; además de recordarle que hablara con Levi sobre su invitación. Él estaba seguro de que su progenitora no lo dejaría en paz sobre ese asunto hasta que el otro hombre le diera un «sí» por respuesta.

—Entonces no vemos mañana, mamá —le dijo Eren finalmente, depositando un beso sobre su morena mejilla y arrepintiéndose al instante cuando quedó a su alcance, ya que esta comenzó a remeterle la bufanda entre el cuello del abrigo, para que, seguramente, no se colara ningún resquicio de frío aire invernal al salir fuera, y haciéndolo sentir asfixiado en el proceso.

—No te retrases, ¿está bien? Sabes que tu padre no lleva bien la impuntualidad. Y cena en cuanto llegues a casa, Eren. Te he enviado suficiente comida para que compartas con Armin; ese pobre chico no ha crecido casi nada en los últimos dos años —añadió esta con evidente preocupación hacia la escasez de altura de su amigo; él, sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos de explicarle que aquel problema era solo cosa de genética y no a causa de una alimentación reprobable, como de seguro creía ella. Cuando la mano de su madre se apoyó en su mejilla, acunándola, sonriéndole suave y dulcemente, Eren no pudo más que sentirse confortado—. Me alegra mucho saber que vuelves a ser feliz, hijo. Y quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo que tú mismo puedas llegar a pensar, eres mi mayor orgullo.

Tras oírla, un pesado nudo, mitad lágrimas contenidas, mitad aflicción, le oprimió la garganta, haciéndole difícil tragar. Con algo de esfuerzo, una mueca similar a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando le dijo:

—Pero no el de papá —Intentó sonar desinteresado, pero no lo logró del todo. El dolor patente en su voz le resultó tan patéticamente notorio, que él mismo se detestó por dejar traslucir su pequeña debilidad.

Carla lo miró con profunda congoja.

—No ahora, pero lo conozco tan bien como a ti, cariño, y sé que llegará al día en que comprenderá su error. Grisha es un buen hombre y te quiere, no lo dudes, por favor; solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para recordarlo —le aseguró ella con la misma convicción absoluta que se tiene de que cada día amanecerá tras el anochecer. La mano libre de su madre se apoyó sobre su corazón, latiente y palpitante, terriblemente consciente de todo el dolor que albergaba—. Somos como círculos en el agua, Eren. Por más que la superficie pueda verse alterada y distorsionada al ser removida, por más que a veces no nos guste el reflejo que se nos devuelve, en el fondo seguimos siendo solo nosotros mismos, inalterables y sin cambios. Es nuestra esencia, aquello que llevamos dentro, lo que en verdad importa, hijo. Mientras pueda ver que sigues siendo tú mismo, el chico dulce y bueno al que siempre he amado, me siento más que satisfecha.

Eren, con las emociones demasiado revueltas, fue incapaz de decir nada, simplemente se quedó allí, de pie, dejando que fuese su madre quien lo abrazara y contuviera; una vez más siendo ella su único soporte en aquel mundo destrozado.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, quería darle las gracias por estar a su lado; sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue romper a llorar como no lo había hecho durante años frente a ella, permitiendo que, por esa vez, fuesen sus suaves palabras de consuelo y sus brazos acunándolo los que se llevasen lejos todo el dolor.

Él no supo cuando tiempo pasaron así, y tampoco le importó demasiado; no obstante, su progenitora le recordó, con toda su suavidad maternal, que se le estaba haciendo tarde y su padre llegaría pronto a casa, por lo que debería ponerse en marcha si no quería encontrarse con él.

Por una vez, y aunque resultase difícil creerlo, Eren no deseaba marcharse, o al menos, no deseaba dejar a su madre; pero sabía que su sitio ya no estaba allí, sino que mucho más lejos, en otro lugar. Una vida solitaria que él mismo eligió vivir tiempo atrás, cuando Armin le dio la oportunidad de escapar; deseoso por alejarse de los malos recuerdos; desesperado por enterrar al chico idiota y demasiado confiado que fue en su pasado.

Aun así, pensó cuando ya estuvo fuera de casa y tomó rumbo calle abajo para dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús, su madre acababa de decirle que, a pesar de todos sus intentos por cambiar, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, inalterable en esencia, inmutable; y aunque la idea a Eren le molestaba enormemente, también le reconfortaba un poco al saber que, pese a todo, no se había perdido tanto en ese proceso.

Círculos en el agua… ¿Qué pensaría Levi si le hablara de aquello?, se preguntó. ¿Encontraría parte de razón en el pensamiento de su madre o solo creería que eran tonterías?

Como si recordarlo hubiese abierto las compuertas de la necesidad dentro de él, ansío poder verlo, poder hablarle. Eren necesitaba que este calmase su inseguridad y le dijese que todo estaría bien. Deseaba que Levi lo ayudara a olvidarse del miedo que le provocaba la idea de tener que enfrentar la noche siguiente.

Dios, como odiaba la idea de cenar con su propia familia…

Ni siquiera había llegado a la esquina cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, decidiendo llamarlo. No podían verse debido a la visita de Erwin, pero las llamadas sí estaban permitidas, se recordó. Este le había dicho que podía hacerlo.

Armándose de valor y convenciéndose de que no era un error, apoyó la espalda contra el muro de una de las casas, recargándose en ella, y dejando durante un instante la pesada bolsa que cargaba en el suelo. Mientras buscaba el número de contacto de Levi en el móvil, se prometió a sí mismo que solo serían un par minutos; no quería interrumpir la reunión de este con su amigo, pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con él. Solo serían un par de minutos, con escuchar su voz le bastaba.

—¿Eren?

Oír su propio nombre jamás le pareció tan doloroso, aunque quizá, se dijo, eso se debiera a quien le estaba llamando. Para él, aquellas cinco letras cargadas de dudas fueron casi como mil doloroso y certeros puñales, dándole de lleno en el pecho y reabriendo viejas heridas. Eren intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, pero, al no estar preparado para ese encuentro, todo comenzó a volverse difuso y caótico a su alrededor.

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado. Tan solo quería desaparecer.

Como pudo, sujetó el móvil con fuerza entre sus dedos temblorosos, temeroso de que este fuera a caer al piso y se estropease. Lentamente, como si fuera una condena, levantó el rostro hasta que su verde mirada se encontró con la castaña de aquel otro chico que llevaba ya meses sin ver.

Dios, era horrible saber que solo bastaba aquello para convertirlo en un manojo de dolor e inseguridad, de culpa y odio hacia sí mismo. Era injusto, era una mierda, y quizá por eso mismo él aún no lograba comprender cuanta de aquella falta era en realidad suya, su error. Donde, en aquella retorcida historia entre ambos, acaba su culpa y comenzaba la de aquel otro.

Aun así, Eren sonrió falsamente, sin muchas ganas, al alto chico de claro cabello castaño parado frente suyo que lo observaba curioso; adoptando, una vez más, aquella máscara que se había obligado a llevar hacía mucho tiempo atrás como un escudo. Su forma de lidiar con el sufrimiento antes de que este acabara por destrozarlo completamente.

—Hola, Jean. Ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero, de corazón, que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, ya está finalmente aquí el capítulo. Lamento la demora, me hubiese gustado tenerlo para la semana pasada pero el beteo ha demorado un poquito más de lo previsto. Aun así, si este capítulo ha llegado más bonito y cuidado para que ustedes puedan leerlo, es gracias a la amabilísima Akira Kousei y su gran trabajo arreglando mis muchos horrores. ¡Muchas gracias por eso, Akira!  
> Confío en que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, y me atrevo a pensar que después de esta actualización ya se han ido aclarando algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Eren, el cual se irá conociendo en mayor medida durante los capítulos venideros. Estoy muy contenta de haber podido presentar a Carla en esta entrega y mostrar así su relación con el muchacho, ya que será un peso importante en torno a la vida de este y el resto de su familia.   
> También espero que el final aclarara dudas, o mejor dicho, “la duda” (si es que no ha dejado más), sobre el pasado sentimental de Eren. Obviamente esto se irá resolviendo y explicando con mayor claridad durante los siguientes capítulos, pero ya es el primer paso para ello.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización es para Cantarella (sí, para aliviar a todas aquellas pobres almas que les ha tocado esperar tanto), la cual espero tener para la siguiente semana como muy tarde. Luego, nuevamente, regresaría a In Focus. Y entre viernes y domingo, las dos viñetas de Ese algo llamado Amor.  
> Sin más, agradezco nuevamente a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp’s, votar, agregar a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para continuar los días que los ánimos fallan un poco.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Espero tengan una feliz Pascua de Resurrección. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tessa


	15. Espacio Sideral

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 15:**

**Espacio Sideral**

****

**_Entre las estrellas y tú está el espacio sideral. Déjame que te susurre que, en esta ciudad, he visto el arcoíris en la noche._ **

**_(Esther Martín Rojas)_ **

 

 

 

Si una cosa le gustaba a Levi de Shiganshina, eran sus tranquilas noches de invierno. A diferencia de las ciudades interiores como Stohess o Mitras, donde el clima solía ser más seco y extremo, Shiganshina, con su cercanía al mar, se mostraba por lo general bastante más templada y agradable, aunque muchas veces la humedad atmosférica era un puto asco. Aun así, si uno se quedaba en casa, leyendo un buen libro frente a la chimenea encendida y bebiendo una agradable taza de té, era lejos el mejor panorama que se podía desear, al menos en su opinión. Lástima que su estupendo plan de apacible noche solitaria se estuviese estropeando a causa de Erwin que, apoltronado en una de las butacas gemelas de la sala, no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia de tanto en tanto, evidentemente ansioso por retomar la conversación que él ya había dado por concluida hacía una hora atrás.

Luego de la larga y franca plática que ambos mantuvieron sobre los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a experimentar por Eren, y su decisión de quedarse en aquella ciudad al fin del mundo, Levi, un poco avergonzado y cohibido a causa de aquel arrebato de sinceridad emocional, acabó refugiándose nuevamente en su habitual malhumor y mutismo; sin embargo, su paz no logró durar demasiado. Erwin, como el bastardo que era, cada pocos minutos rompía su tranquilidad, incordiándolo con preguntas absurdas e impertinentes sobre el chico y su relación, y él, conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba convencido de que aquel estúpido juego era algún tipo de retorcida guerra de desgaste por parte del otro para hacerle bajar la guardia.

Odiaba ser manipulado de esa manera, joder. Pero más odiaba perder.

—Oye, Levi, desde hace un rato me he estado preguntando… ¿no te incomoda el hecho de que Eren sea mucho más joven que tú? —cuestionó repentinamente su rubio amigo mientras ojeaba con parsimonia uno de los libros que había sacado del estante minutos atrás. Sentado muy erguido frente al fuego de la chimenea, Erwin daba la impresión de ser una perfecta y dorada escultura a causa del tenue brillo de las danzantes llamas sobre él—. Tú única relación sentimental, que yo conociera al menos, fue con Farlan. Ambos tenían la misma edad y un montón de cosas en común, por lo que era comprensible que congeniaran; sin embargo con el muchacho…

—No, Erwin, no me incomoda —masculló con malhumor mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en su libro y la línea que acababa de perder gracias a la interrupción del otro—. Además, te recuerdo que con Farlan nos la pasábamos discutiendo a pesar de tener «la misma edad» y «un montón de cosas en común» —soltó con sarcasmo, algo de lo que se arrepintió en el acto cuando ese par de sagaces ojos azules se posaron sobre él, especulativos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que con Eren no discutes?

—Tch, claro que discutimos, ¿con quién demonios no lo hago cuando creo que se comporta como un imbécil o me hace perder la paciencia? Pero… no siempre —reconoció de mala gana—. El mocoso es diferente.

La inminente réplica de Erwin se vio interrumpida por el potente timbre de su móvil anunciando una llamada telefónica. Durante un breve instante, Levi temió que esta fuese de Hange, anunciándole que estaba en camino a pesar de sus amenazas de hacérselo pagar caro si se presentaba allí antes del día siguiente. Sabía que su amiga se moría de ganas por reunirse con Erwin para que, entre ambos, lo _convencieran_ de que aceptara tener una relación con Eren.

Tch, como si él necesitase que lo persuadieran sobre aquello, se dijo mientras miraba la pantalla. No obstante, su indignación se tornó rápidamente en sorpresa cuando fue otro nombre el que apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Dame un momento —le dijo a Erwin al tiempo que se ponía de pie para abandonar la sala y subir la escalera a toda prisa, encerrándose en su cuarto nada más llegar a la segunda planta. Su corazón traidor latía como un loco, por lo que no pudo más que maldecir a sus emociones desbocadas. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple llamada de Eren pudiese ponerle de esa manera?, se preguntó mientras oprimía la tecla de aceptar. Demonios, que jodido estaba—. Mocoso —soltó a modo de saludo como era habitual en ellos; sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, en esa ocasión no hubo risas ni comentario alguno sobre su falta de cortesía, sino un breve silencio que a él le resultó demasiado largo y agónico, demasiado cargado de una sensación de pesar que le oprimió el alma.

—¿Levi? —le oyó decir, por fin, pasados unos segundos. La voz del chico, llena de dudas y angustia, parecía tan desgarradoramente rota que él mismo temió acabar haciéndose añicos—. Yo… no quiero molestarte, de verdad que no. Sé que no debería haberte llamado, porque estás con tu amigo y… ¿Puedes hablar conmigo un momento? Solo será un minuto, ¿está bien? Solo será un minuto y luego te dejaré en paz, lo prometo.

Tal vez fuese un presentimiento, esa especie de alarma que a veces parecía encenderse dentro suyo advirtiéndole que las cosas no marchaban bien del todo, o quizá, simplemente, que al pasar tanto tiempo junto a Eren, él mismo acabó por conocerlo mejor de lo que pensaba, por lo que nada más oírlo al otro lado de la línea, supo que algo estaba mal con el muchacho; no mal de la forma en que le había visto a veces a causa de su padre o cuando algo lo disgustaba, ni siquiera el desánimo de esos pequeños momentos en que el chico bajaba la guardia y le revelaba algo de ese tormentoso pasado que guardaba con tanto celo, sino que roto de verdad. Levi no era capaz de imaginar que mierda había ocurrido para lograr que Eren se despedazara de ese modo, pero estaba seguro de que si no hacía algo pronto, lo que fuera, lo que encontrara de este la próxima vez que se vieran sería mucho menos de lo que el muchacho ya solía ser.

Y sintió terror.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó a modo de respuesta. En un par de zancadas se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta de este, rebuscando dentro hasta hallar un abrigo negro que se puso como pudo sin soltar el móvil.

—¿Eh? —oyó exclamar a Eren, confundido.

—Que dónde te encuentras ahora. Hay demasiado ruido exterior, por lo que dudo que estés en tu casa en este momento —le explicó mientras recogía de la mesilla de noche las llaves de la casa y el coche, así como su billetera, y se las guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo—. ¿Dónde estás, Eren? Voy para allá.

Escuchó al chico soltar un gemido estrangulado y algo que sonó como una maldición mascullada, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Ya había bajado la mitad de la escalera, temiendo que le hubiese cortado la llamada, cuando este finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Levi, no, por favor. Realmente no es necesario que vengas —insistió, implorante—. Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien durante un momento, y pensé que tú… Dios, esto ha sido una mala idea.

—Oi, mocoso, deja de lloriquear, ¿quieres? Solo dime dónde estás de una puta vez. No me hagas recorrer toda la maldita ciudad buscándote de un lado para otro —le advirtió mientras llagaba a la primera planta.

Erwin, que seguía enfrascado en la lectura de su libro, levantó la cabeza de inmediato al oírlo. Su amigo lo miró con una insistente curiosidad que él ignoró a propósito, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos y regresara a su lectura.

—Estoy en un parque cerca de la casa de mis padres —respondió resignadamente Eren al cabo de unos minutos. Levi sintió como el estómago se le anudaba a causa de la tensión al pensar en el famoso doctor Jaeger—. Te apuntaré la dirección en un mensaje, ¿está bien? Pero, Levi… de verdad no es necesario que vengas. Erwin…

—Erwin puede irse a la mierda —soltó sin pensar, ante lo que el aludido enarcó sus pobladas cejas rubias y lo miró indignado—. Perdón, quiero decir que Erwin puede cuidarse solo —aclaró con una sonrisa cargada de falsedad dirigida a su amigo. Este rodó los ojos y fingió volver a concentrarse en su libro mientras se arrellanaba en la butaca, aunque él estaba seguro de que se hallaba atento a toda su conversación con el chico—. No te muevas de allí, Eren, ¿entendido? Voy para allá.

La despedida de este sonó amortiguada, pero el sutil dejo de alivio reflejado en sus palabras le indicó a Levi que había tomado la decisión correcta. Una vez llegó a la puerta de entrada, se volvió para dirigirse al otro hombre.

—Tengo algo que hacer ahora, por lo que no podré hacerte de niñera; pero regresaré más tarde. Hay comida en la nevera por si deseas comer algo o simplemente llama a Hange para quedar con ella y Moblit —le sugirió a toda prisa—. Quedas como en tu casa, aunque ni sé por qué te lo digo, cabrón. Te has comportado como si fuera tuya desde que llegaste.

Erwin le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas condescendientes.

—Siempre me ha encantado tu hospitalidad, Levi.

Él le enseñó el dedo medio a modo de respuesta y abrió la puerta; sin embargo, antes de salir de la casa oyó que el otro lo llamaba, por lo que se detuvo, volviéndose un poco para poder mirarle.

—En verdad es curioso —dijo su amigo, observándolo con su intenso escrutinio azul—, pero esta es la primera vez que te veo esforzarte tanto por el amor de alguien, Levi.

Las palabras de su amigo fueron como un guantazo para él, probablemente porque no se las esperaba. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron un poco, más a causa de la incertidumbre que sentía que por un enfado real. Erwin, que lo conocía demasiado bien, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Y crees que eso es malo? —cuestionó. Su pregunta, por muy inocente que fuera, estaba cargada de una ansiedad difícil de pasar por alto. De cierto modo, se dijo Levi, era terrible percatarse del como Eren lo estaba cambiando sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

Erwin negó con un firme gesto.

—Claro que no. Por el contrario, me parece estupendo —este apartó la mirada de su persona y volvió a posarla sobre las claras páginas del libro—. Es bueno saber que finalmente comienzas a comprender que querer a alguien significa que muchas veces debes dejar de pensar en ti mismo, de protegerte de tus sentimientos. Ser humano no es tan malo después de todo, ¿no crees, amigo mío? A pesar del dolor y el miedo que puedas experimentar, vale la pena correr el riesgo, te lo aseguro.

Tras oír aquello y comprender que este no diría nada más, él se despidió con un leve cabeceo y salió al jardín antes de que sus propias emociones lo desbordaran por completo. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos.

El frío aire marino de finales de diciembre lo azotó con violencia nada más poner un pie fuera de la casa. Ese día el cielo estaba despejado y no lloviznaba, a diferencia de la noche anterior, pero aun así la humedad salobre de la costa impregnaba el ambiente, golpeándole el rostro desnudo. A la distancia las olas se agitaban embravecidas debido al viento salvaje que jugaba con ellas, produciendo una curiosa cacofonía abismal. Era una imagen desapacible, sin duda, pero Levi se sintió secretamente aliviado al verla, porque estaba allí y seguía vivo…

Vivo.

Mientras abría la puerta del garaje para sacar el coche, por primera vez comprendió que, quizás, el haber permanecido con vida en vez de haber muerto aquel fatídico día junto a sus compañeros, junto a Farlan, fue en realidad un regalo y no un castigo del destino como él siempre creyó. Aquella, se dijo, era su segunda oportunidad. La posibilidad que le estaba otorgando la vida para comenzar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien; para conocer a Eren y no volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Levi no era perfecto, demonios que no; de hecho, tenía tantos defectos que probablemente podría pasarse una noche entera enumerándolos y aun así no habría acabado al llegar el amanecer; pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería cambiar lo suficiente por el bien de alguien más. Por primera vez, tal como Erwin le había hecho ver minutos atrás, prefería ser él quien sufriera con tal de calmar el dolor de aquel otro.

Había amado a Farlan profundamente, más que a nadie en su vida excepto a su madre; y su pérdida, unida a la culpa, aún escocían dentro suyo de una manera espantosa. Si la mitad de su existencia hubiera bastado para que este regresara a su lado, Levi la hubiese dado sin dudarlo ni un segundo; sin embargo, el pasado no podía cambiarse por más que uno lo deseara, simplemente se tenía que aprender a vivir con los errores cometidos y seguir adelante.

No obstante, debido a eso mismo, con Eren ahora todo era diferente para él. Con el chico por primera vez no medía los riesgos de sus acciones ni temía ser el que más sufriera en una relación. El dolor y el horror de su pasado le habían enseñado que se podía seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Que un corazón no podía romperse con tanta facilidad por muy aterrador que pareciera correr ese riesgo. Y aunque Levi sabía que todavía no era el momento adecuado para dar un paso definitivo con el muchacho, también intuía que este llegaría cuando Eren por fin comenzara a avanzar; y él lo estaría esperando. Por una vez en la vida no dudaba de su decisión.

Ciertamente, estar enamorado daba mucho miedo.

 

——o——

 

Aunque Levi estaba muy poco acostumbrado a conducir dentro de la ciudad ya que no solía salir demasiado y cuando lo hacía prefería andar, no le costó casi nada llegar al lugar indicado por Eren con la ayuda del GPS del móvil.

Shiganshina, a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de vastos terrenos dedicados a la agricultura y la ganadería hacia las afueras, era en sí misma una ciudad relativamente pequeña, por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa para él descubrir que la distancia que separaba su casa, junto a la playa, del bonito y cuidado sector residencial donde estaba ubicada la casa de los padres del mocoso, no era más que de quince minutos en coche. No resultaba nada extraño que hubiera coincidido con Grisha Jaeger en la cafetería de Hannes unos días atrás.

Una vez aparcó y cerró el vehículo, Levi entró al parque que Eren le había señalado. Era un recinto bonito y bien cuidado, con largos e intrincados caminos de clara gravilla que iban hacia el estanque, que se apreciaba al centro de este, y oscuras bancas de madera desperdigadas aquí y allá bajo las ramas de algunos árboles perennes y otros cuantos que ya habían perdido por completo sus hojas. A la escasa luz proyectada por las elaboradas farolas de fierro forjado, podían apreciarse algunos macizos de flores esparcidos sobre el verde césped, pero a esa distancia le era difícil identificarlas. La zona infantil, que dotaba al lugar de un aire ciertamente familiar con sus coloridos juegos, se encontraba por completo vacía y silenciosa a esa hora, haciendo lucir todo ese lugar un poco triste e inquietante.

Tras un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se apresuró a buscar en el bolsillo de su abrigo el móvil para llamar a Eren, pero no fue necesario. A esa hora de la noche, con el cielo sobre ellos ya ennegrecido y las luces de las farolas rompiendo la oscuridad reinante, el chico, sentado en una de las bancas bajo un arce completamente desprovisto de hojas, era el único en aquel lugar. Este mantenía la castaña cabeza gacha y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para así poder acodar los brazos sobre sus muslos enfundados en un par de vaqueros negros. Su verde mirada, por lo general tan atenta, se hallaba perdida en el suelo de gravilla a sus pies, mientras que una de sus piernas se movía en un indudable vaivén nervioso. A pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban, Levi pudo percibir la fuerza con la que Eren apretaba sus manos unidas, lo que delataba lo tenso que estaba. Y, por si fuera poco, no vio la cámara fotográfica de este por ningún lado. Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le produjo un mal presentimiento.

Con paso calmo se acercó hasta él, dejándose caer sentado a su lado sobre la banca, aunque este no mostró indicio alguno de haberlo notado siquiera. Levi cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y pasó su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo, esperando en silencio, dándole tiempo al otro a que se decidiera a hablar o marcara el siguiente paso a seguir. A él toda esa mierda de consolar y motivar al resto se le daba fatal, pero tenía la seguridad de que el chico lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Demonios, sí tan solo pudiese ser más empático…

—Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras —murmuró Eren finalmente, dejando claro que sí era consciente de su presencia aunque todavía se negara a mirarle—. Que terco eres, Levi.

—Tch, mira quien lo dice, mocoso de mierda. ¿No eres tú quien siempre se obstina en las cosas más nimias y se enfada por tonterías? —contratacó en respuesta. Cuando los verdes ojos de este se posaron en él, ligeramente ofendidos, pero aun así demasiado muertos, supo que había hecho lo correcto al ir hasta allí—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Eren? —le preguntó sin ninguna vacilación.

El chico se encogió de hombros, pero un destello de dolor enturbió su mirada y endureció su semblante.

—Un encuentro desagradable.

Levi torció el gesto con irritación, notando como el malestar que sentía se intensificaba aún más.

—¿Con tu viejo?

Este negó lentamente.

—Un… amigo. Un examigo, más bien —aclaró, pesaroso—. Solo ha sido una tontería. No quería preocuparte de ese modo, lo siento.

Inspirando profundamente el gélido aire invernal, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el oscuro y aterciopelado cielo sobre sus cabezas. Apenas y pasaban de las siete, pero las primeras estrellas ya estaban haciendo su aparición en el cielo extrañamente despejado de esa noche sin luna.

Demonios, dolía.

Aunque él estaba lejos de ser precisamente un genio a la hora de tratar con el resto, algo en la manera en que Eren rehuyó su mirada tras decirle aquello, el dolor que percibió en esta, lo hizo darse cuenta de que allí existía mucho más que una simple amistad rota. Otro pequeño fragmento de aquel pasado que el chico se empeñaba en ocultar.

—Me preocupo por ti porque me importas, mocoso —murmuró Levi pasado unos instantes. Sin necesidad de bajar la vista para verle, tuvo la seguridad de que los verdes ojos de este habían vuelto a posarse sobre él con aquella intensidad aplastante—. Tal vez no debería hacerlo, no lo sé. Apenas nos conocemos y no tengo ni una puta idea de si debo o no inmiscuirme en tu vida, porque, demonios, yo siempre he odiado que se metan en la mía; sin embargo, cuando me llamaste hace un rato atrás, pensé que en verdad me necesitabas, Eren —reconoció con total sinceridad—. Por eso estoy aquí.

Aquel súbito ataque de franqueza hizo que las mejillas se le calentaran violentamente, por lo que agradeció, con fervor, que la noche estuviese tan oscura para que así su vergüenza no fuera evidente. Aunque solía decir lo que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo si era algo que le molestara, Levi no era para nada dado a esa clase de sentimentalismos cursis, por lo que siempre intentaba evitarlos; pero cuando estaba junto Eren, parecía como si no pudiera contenerse, como si todos sus pensamientos, todas sus emociones, se desbordaran en presencia de este y acabaran escapando de su boca sin que lograra refrenarlas.

Tal vez, se dijo con resignación, era porque en el fondo él mismo no deseaba hacerlo.

El sonido estrangulado de un sollozo lo alertó, con espanto, de que el chico había roto a llorar. Al volverse a mirarlo, descubrió que este se cubría los ojos con una mano temblorosa mientras que sus hombros, cubiertos por un abrigo marrón oscuro, se agitaban al desacompasado ritmo de su llanto.

Contemplar esa descorazonadora escena como lo haría un simple espectador, por completo inútil e impotente, lo llenó rápidamente de rencor hacia alguien que él ni siquiera conocía. Un resentimiento amargo que le llenó la boca con el desagradable regusto del odio y le caldeó la sangre con la necesidad de cobrar venganza.

¡Joder!

Durante los siguientes minutos, que parecieron alargarse de manera interminable en el tiempo, Levi simplemente se quedó allí, sentado en silencio mientras el muchacho a su lado se desahogaba a través del llanto de toda la angustia contenida. Saber que nada de lo que él hiciera podría minimizar ese dolor, porque no era quien lo había causado en primera instancia, lo hizo sentir un poco muerto por dentro. Tragándose a duras penas la ira, se juró que si en algún momento llegaba a descubrir quién era el maldito responsable de todo el sufrimiento del chico, iba a hacérselo pagar caro.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en si era o no correcto, estiró su brazo derecho y comenzó a darle a Eren torpes palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo. Pasado un rato, oyó como el llanto de este parecía detenerse un poco y mezclarse con algo más. Al darse cuenta de que era con risa, lo miró desconcertado.

—Gracias, Levi. Eso ha sido muy amable de tu parte, de verdad; pero… ha dolido un poco —confesó Eren, sonriendo quedamente. A pesar de que la anaranjada luz de las farolas producía una iluminación escasa, pudo notar con facilidad como los ojos del muchacho estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y de un verde tan claro que parecían irreales—. Creo que ni te imaginas la fuerza que tienes. Por un momento temí que me hicieras vomitar un pulmón —le dijo un poco burlón, ante lo que él frunció el ceño y le enseñó el dedo medio.

—Tch, y yo que estaba siendo considerado contigo, mocoso malagradecido —soltó en respuesta, pero igualmente permitió que un dejo de sonrisa asomara a sus delgados labios—. El verdadero problema es que eres un debilucho, Jaeger.

En esa ocasión Eren sí le sonrió como era su costumbre, incluso se permitió bromear y pegarle un débil puñetazo en la parte superior del brazo que Levi le devolvió con un golpe, no tan suave, a modo de advertencia por su atrevimiento. Este, quejándose suavemente a causa del dolor, le lanzó una mirada cargada de verde veneno mientras se sobaba.

A pesar de que el chico ya no lloraba y parecía algo más calmado, aun se podía notar la tensión y la angustia reinante entre ellos. Era casi como un peso físico que lo ahogaba un poco y, no por primera vez, se encontró pensando que haría Farlan en una situación así, que diría, cómo actuaría. Este siempre había sido el tipo de persona que lograba anteponerse en los peores momentos para animar al resto y ser un soporte, mientras que él carecía por completo del tacto adecuado para decir las cosas.

El repentino peso de la cabeza de Eren sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus sombrías cavilaciones. De reojo Levi pudo notar que el mocoso tenía los ojos cerrados y sus afiladas facciones estaban más relajadas, aunque su ceño seguía luciendo un poco fruncido. El frío de la noche estaba impregnado en sus desordenados cabellos castaños, y cuando algunos mechones rozaron su mejilla a causa del viento que los agitaba, un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su columna.

¿Cómo podía llegar a importarte tanto una persona en tan poco tiempo?, se preguntó con consternación. No hacía ni dos putos meses que se conocían, y allí estaba él, desesperado por borrar todo el dolor de la vida de aquel chico.

Patético.

—Gracias por haber venido, Levi —dijo Eren en un suave susurro que sonó extrañamente íntimo en la silenciosa soledad que reinaba en el parque—. En verdad deseaba verte… Realmente te necesitaba.

Aunque mil cosas pujaban dentro de su cabeza por salir, a pesar de que era tanto lo que deseaba decirle a Eren, explicarle, él simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Levi era un completo desastre con las palabras, por lo que temiendo arruinar el momento, solo dejó que su mano buscara la del otro, entrelazándola con la suya como tantas otras veces, permitiendo que aquel pequeño contacto entre ellos expresara lo que él era incapaz de decir directamente.

Como siempre, la mano del chico estaba helada en comparación con la suya, pero por una vez no se quejó, como tampoco lo hizo cuándo sintió la suave caricia del pulgar de Eren sobre su dorso. Por ese día, se dijo, estaba bien.

—Estoy siendo tan injusto contigo, Levi… —soltó el muchacho repentinamente. Parecía un poco triste—. Te he preocupado sin razón alguna e hice que vinieras hasta aquí a pesar de saber que tu amigo está visitándote. Nada de esto es tu culpa, pero gracias a mis tonterías has pasado un mal rato que no merecías. En verdad soy un idiota.

—Lo de que eres idiota no es algo que vaya a rebatirte, mocoso tonto —respondió él con fingida seriedad, pero entrelazó sus manos con más fuerza aun, como si con ese gesto quisiera demostrarle que no pensaba dejarlo ir—; pero está bien, Eren, de verdad. No me importa estar para ti siempre que lo necesites.

Este levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendido. La intensidad de sus emociones hacía relucir el verde de sus ojos y dotaba a su bonito rostro de una extraña mezcla de vulnerabilidad y dolor, tiñéndolo al mismo tiempo de una sutil esperanza que parecía tan frágil como un delicado cristal. Por un momento, Levi tuvo la loca tentación de atraerlo nuevamente hacia sí para poder abrazarlo y darle consuelo, pero se contuvo. Estaba seguro de que ambos estaban a punto de cruzar un límite peligroso y sin retorno, uno para el que todavía no estaban listos. Si no tenían cuidado, iban a terminar cayendo.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que el chico preguntó, pero él entendió con facilidad todo lo que este deseaba saber. Aquella simple pregunta era la misma que él llevaba haciéndose durante días, semanas incluso. Casi desde que Eren apareció en su vida y comenzó a darse cuenta de que el joven fotógrafo estaba cambiándolo por completo.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Me importas —reafirmó, notando como los ojos del otro volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Cuando una de estas escapó, rodando por su morena mejilla, Levi chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente y se la secó con el pulgar de su mano libre—. Un puto océano, joder —le soltó resignado, recordándole a este su pasada conversación del día anterior—. Además, fuiste tú mismo el que dijo que, aunque solo fuéramos amigos, compartiríamos cosas y momentos juntos. Suponía que te referías a esto.

Eren torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio.

—Hubiera preferido que fuesen momentos bonitos o divertidos.

—Pues te jodes, mocoso. Lamento ser yo quien rompa tu burbuja de ingenuidad, pero te comunico que la vida suele ser una cabrona y, por lo general, le encanta jugárnosla para que la pasemos mal una buena parte de las veces —le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Pero sabes algo? Todo eso ya me importa una mierda, Eren; porque, a pesar de eso, he encontrado cosas buenas que valen la pena. Tú eres una de ellas.

Aunque más o menos se lo esperaba, de todas maneras las lágrimas que escaparon de ese par de ojos verdes le dolieron a Levi tanto como si hubieran sido suyas. Todavía seguía sin tener ni una mínima idea de lo que en verdad había ocurrido entre el chico y su «examigo» para haberlo fracturado emocionalmente de esa forma, pero él suponía que era lo bastante importante y difícil para que Eren se encontrara tan mal. No podía negar que una parte suya deseaba saber cuál era la verdadera causa de todo ese dolor; sin embargo otra, mucho más cobarde, prefería seguir vagando y refugiándose en la ignorancia, pues sospechaba que no le gustaría del todo la respuesta.

—A veces —comenzó Eren, su voz cargada de un sufrimiento tan profundo que desgarraba el alma— me gustaría desaparecer del todo. Desearía simplemente cerrar los ojos y extinguirme. Dejar que todo el dolor, la rabia y la vergüenza que siento, se vayan de una vez por todas. No quiero sufrir más, Levi —confesó. La angustia que vio en el chico le recordó peligrosamente a la suya propia; un doloroso reflejo de sí mismo—. Hay días en los que al despertar, solo puedo pensar en que estoy harto de mi vida, cansado de fingir ser algo que no soy, con mi familia, con mis amigos, conmigo mismo. Agotado de creer que algo está mal conmigo, que soy un maldito error. Tan solo quiero dejar de sentir esto, de ser el que tiene que cambiar para que el resto pueda ser feliz. Solo… deseo destruirme.

Durante un instante, una pequeña fracción de segundos, Levi sintió que las palabras de Eren eran una copia exacta de las suyas tan solo unos meses atrás, antes de regresar a Shiganshina y conocerlo. En más de una ocasión, durante sus peores días tras el incidente, él mismo pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de quitarse la vida y acabar con todo de una maldita vez; sin embargo, la constante vigilancia de Erwin y Hange, más su propia cobardía, le impidieron hacer tal estupidez. Durante muchísimo tiempo Levi se había odiado por la pérdida de Farlan, todavía lo hacía en más ocasiones de las que le gustaba admitir, por lo que sabía cómo era convivir con ese tipo de dolor; aun así, sentía que para Eren todo eso era mucho peor. El alma del chico era un puñado de desgastados jirones. Pequeños retazos destrozados a causa de todo el dolor que seguramente había tenido que soportar a manos de las personas que amaba.

Por primera vez en su vida temió que, si cerraba los ojos durante un momento y apartaba la vista del muchacho, cuando volviera a abrirlos este habría desaparecido para siempre, perdiéndolo.

Secando las últimas lágrimas que humedecían las mejillas de Eren, él tomó finalmente una decisión.

Con un lánguido movimiento, Levi se puso de pie. Su mano aún tenía entrelazada la del muchacho, por lo que tiró un poco de ella, instándolo a que lo imitase e hiciera lo mismo, algo que el chico hizo de inmediato.

—Tch, la idea de que desaparezcas de aquí me parece una auténtica mierda, mocoso. No creo que esta condenada ciudad me gustase ni un poco si no estás incordiando por aquí, así que no puedo ayudarte con eso; pero a cambio puedo ofrecerte algo que, pienso, te gustará más —le dijo lleno de seguridad.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron enormes al oírlo, y una de sus castañas cejas se arqueó en forma interrogativa.

—¿Y… que sería eso? —preguntó dudoso.

Levi sonrió abiertamente.

—Tengamos una cita.

 

——o——

 

Eren no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Estaba convencido de que en algún momento, tras salir de la casa de sus padres y su horrible conversación con Jean, acabó por perder la cabeza mientras iba rumbo a ninguna parte, por lo que todo era producto de su imaginación; sin embargo, una sola mirada al hombre que caminaba a su lado bastó para corroborar que todo eso no era una simple alucinación de su caótico cerebro, sino que él, realmente, debido a la desesperación que lo embargaba, acabó llamando a Levi y este acudió a su encuentro sin dudarlo.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?, se preguntó desesperado. ¿Por qué aceptó aquella cita a pesar de saber que no debía ni la merecía? Dios, en verdad era un maldito mocoso egoísta.

No obstante, nada más llegar hasta el sitio cerca del puerto donde el mercadillo de Navidad estaba emplazado, la culpa que experimentaba se mitigó un poco, sintiéndose revivir nuevamente ante la vista que se desplegaba frente a él. Ese lugar siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo y hacerlo feliz, por muy deprimido que estuviese.

Como si presintiera que su humor estaba mejorando, Levi tiró suavemente de la manga de su abrigo para llamar su atención, señalándole con un gesto los diversos puestos que ya se divisaban a la distancia. Eren notó que este parecía un poco divertido a causa de su extraña elección para tener una cita, y no podía culparlo. Cansado como estaba emocionalmente, solo fue capaz de pensar en aquel sitio cuando Levi le preguntó dónde deseaba ir. El mercadillo Navideño, con todos sus colores, sus risas constantes y la alta música que llenaba el ambiente, le recordaba su infancia y lo feliz que había sido en ese entonces; por eso mismo, al estar tan necesitado de algo que despejara su cabeza y alejara las pesadillas, tan desesperado por algo que ayudase a normalizar su corazón y lo reconfortara, acabó sugiriendo ese lugar. Un pequeño refugio seguro donde poder volver a ser él mismo.

A pesar de que el frío de comienzos del invierno ya se estaba haciendo notar, los puestos de comida y venta de productos artesanales, dispuestos en tres largas corridas circulares en torno al enorme árbol de Navidad central, se hallaban abarrotados de posibles compradores. Casi todo el mundo estaba ya disfrutando de las tan ansiadas vacaciones, por lo que el ánimo era evidentemente festivo; además, los pegajosos villancicos que sonaban por los altoparlantes, así como la bonita decoración llena de luces brillantes que iluminaban la plazoleta y los locales, eran una buena atracción para los viandantes.

El persistente olor a comida de uno de los puestos cercanos hizo que el estómago le rugiera en señal de protesta, recordándole que aún no había cenado. Eren no estaba seguro de que Levi lo hubiese oído, confiaba en que no fuera así, pero en ese mismo instante este se volvió para mirarlo y señalarle uno de los locales que no estaban tan llenos, donde al parecer vendían diversos tipos de bollería, dulces y pastas.

—Oi, mocoso, creo que deberíamos comer algo primero antes de recorrer los puestos. Salí de casa a toda prisa, por lo que no me dio tiempo de cenar. Me muero de hambre —le dijo este con su calma habitual, ante lo que él, sintiendo un leve ramalazo de culpa al ser el responsable de ese hecho, asintió con un gesto y lo siguió obedientemente.

Eren aún se encontraba bastante aturdido después de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. Todavía podía notar la rabia bullendo por sus venas tras su última discusión con Jean y como el dolor lo arañaba por dentro, desgarrándolo un poco. Por lo menos, se dijo, el terror había desaparecido y podía pensar con relativa coherencia nuevamente. Antes de llamar a Levi, luego que el otro chico lo dejara allí plantado, por unos instantes temió estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en plena calle. El solo recordar aquello hizo que su estómago se contrajese a causa de los nervios.

Mientras observaba al otro hombre hacer el pedido de ambos, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sorprendente que le parecía que su noche hubiese acabado de esa manera. Era como si después de todo lo malo que le tocó vivir unas horas atrás, el destino hubiera decidido compensarlo otorgándole un deseo cumplido, un pequeño capricho. Él sabía que aquello no cerraría la herida, demasiado abierta aun, pero la compañía de Levi ayudaba a mitigar el dolor.

Aunque llevaba ya un rato pensándolo, Eren todavía no estaba del todo seguro de porqué motivo acabó llamando al otro hombre en vez de a Armin, Annie o Historia como solía hacer siempre que las cosas se descontrolaban un poco para él; tal vez, se dijo, se debiera a que hablar con este era su intención antes encontrarse con Jean, o quizá, simplemente, porque en el fondo sabía que podría contar con Levi pasara lo que pasase.

Realmente odiaba que este hubiera tenido que verlo en ese estado tan lamentable; que hubiese presenciado uno de sus lados más patéticos y destructivos. No quería que la opinión que aquel hombre tenía sobre él cambiara por culpa de su tonto arrebato.

Una vez les entregaron su compra, ambos se dirigieron a sentarse en una de las bancas que rodeaban el perímetro del mercado. Un silencio cómodo se instauró entre ellos mientras observaban a los niños corretear y gritar como locos en la zona destinada a las atracciones infantiles, al tiempo que los adultos intentaban contenerlos o recorrían los puestos haciendo compras de última hora.

Eren envolvió sus frías manos en torno al vaso térmico que contenía su ponche caliente, intentando que estas entrasen en calor y se le desentumecieran un poco. El reconfortante aroma de la naranja junto con el clavo, el anís y la canela, lo animó bastante; así como también la cercanía del hombre sentado a su lado. Ambos estaban tan juntos que el brazo de Levi rozaba directamente contra el suyo, produciendo que el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos se mezclara hasta convertirse en solo uno. Era una sensación agradable.

—¿Sabes? Esta es mi primera vez viniendo a uno de estos —le confesó el otro de pronto. Los afilados ojos grises de Levi, inesperadamente serios, observaban con detenimiento a los transeúntes que reían y parecían divertirse bastante con toda aquella algarabía—. Cuando era niño quise asistir un par de veces, por curiosidad, supongo; pero en aquel entonces mi madre se mataba trabajando y aun así apenas contaba con el dinero suficiente para mantenernos día a día; ya hacerme un regalo de Navidad suponía un enorme esfuerzo para ella, por lo que venir aquí era un imposible. Además, caminar desde la playa hasta aquí, en pleno invierno, no era poca cosa, sobre todo porque en ese tiempo no existían los bonitos caminos que han construido ahora. Tch, realmente era una auténtica mierda tener que recorrer todo aquello andando —este dio un trago a su propio vaso de ponche y lo miró con una gravedad aplastante—. Una vez llegué a vivir a Stohess, estas cosas dejaron de interesarme, por lo que tampoco asistí a ninguno a pesar de que Farlan lo sugirió en un par de ocasiones. De todas formas, siempre por estas fechas solía estar demasiado ocupado trabajando; rara vez tenía tiempo libre.

Para Eren siempre era difícil, así como doloroso, imaginar el pasado tan lleno de carencias que Levi vivió en Shiganshina cuando era un niño. Él, a pesar de todos los problemas que ahora tenía con su familia, jamás experimentó nada de aquello durante sus primeros años de vida, por el contrario. Su padre, siendo médico, siempre contó con un trabajo bien remunerado y le dio a su familia un buen pasar. Durante su niñez, cada año Navidad fue una festividad que Eren esperó con ansias y entusiasmo desmedido, y aunque ahora aquello hubiese cambiado, eso no borraba los dulces recuerdos de su infancia. Si estuviese en sus manos hacerlo, le hubiera gustado poder borrar parte del dolor de la vida de aquel hombre.

—Lo cierto es que me encanta este sitio —admitió, lleno de nostalgia. Al observar detenidamente las titilantes luces doradas que decoraban los puestos, estas parecieron danzar ante sus ojos cual si fuesen pequeñas estrellas. Eren deseó fotografiarlas, pero no lo hizo; esa noche no se sentía demasiado capaz de hacer nada bonito—. Cuando era pequeño solía venir cada año con mis padres y Mikasa un par de días antes de Navidad. Nos permitían jugar en las atracciones y atiborrarnos de golosinas, aunque mi madre siempre intentaba controlarnos con aquello y regañaba a mi padre por ser tan blando con nosotros. Odiaba que me vigilara tanto, así que a veces solía escaparme por allí para recorrer todo a mis anchas —una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al confesarle aquello—. La volvía loca a causa de la preocupación, por lo que mamá siempre acababa amenazándome con no volver a traerme y dándome algún castigo en cuanto llegábamos a casa.

Levi sonrió.

—No sé porque eso no me extraña, mocoso. Con lo obstinado e impulsivo que eres, estoy seguro de que tu pobre madre debió de pasarlo bastante mal contigo. Pienso que unos cuantos azotes te hubiesen disciplinado de maravilla.

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Insisto en que opinas así porque no conoces a mi madre. De pobre no tiene nada, te lo aseguro. Mis orejas pueden dar fe de ello —le dijo con buen humor; sin embargo, el recuerdo de su progenitora le trajo de golpe a la cabeza la petición que esta le hizo aquella misma tarde y eso lo puso repentinamente nervioso.

Levi, que ahora masticaba distraído un _kolache_ relleno de queso, observaba con gesto aburrido a un grupo de personas que parecían discutir en uno de los locales de artesanía orfebre; no obstante, como si presintiera que algo lo inquietaba, volvió el rostro hacia él, examinándolo con sus pálidos ojos de tormenta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, mocoso?

Eren, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire para darse valor, soltó de golpe aquello antes de arrepentirse.

—Esta tarde estuve con mi madre… y le hablé de ti —farfulló, sintiendo que estaba a punto de atragantarse con sus propias palabras. La intensa mirada gris de Levi sobre él lo hizo estremecer ligeramente—. Ella ha dicho que le gustaría conocerte.

Una de las delgadas y oscuras cejas de este se arqueó un poco debido a la sorpresa, pero su expresión no varió demasiado. Levi, con toda calma, volvió a dar un pequeño sorbo de su caliente bebida antes de sonreír con cierta socarronería.

—Vaya, mocoso, me sorprendes. No me esperaba que tuvieras el valor para hablarle sobre mí

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a su puya a pesar de que sentía el corazón a mil por hora a causa de la ansiedad.

—Realmente fue mi padre quien lo hizo —explicó—. Tenías razón sobre eso. Nada más conocerte, él asumió de inmediato que éramos algo más que «amigos» y se lo dijo a ella. Estaba bastante curiosa al respecto.

El ceño de Levi se frunció un poco, pero no pareció del todo molesto. Este dio otro largo trago a su ponche y chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

—Joder con tu viejo. Es un completo entrometido —masculló malhumorado, ante lo que Eren no pudo evitar reírse quedamente. Levi, relajando el gesto aunque sin llegar a sonreír del todo, le preguntó curioso—: ¿Y qué le has dicho tú?

Se humedeció los labios, nervioso, antes de responder:

—Que no somos novios, pero que sí me gustas —admitió a toda prisa, dando un mordisco a su pan de jengibre e intentando ignorar el furioso rubor que inundó sus mejillas tras su confesión.

La penetrante mirada de Levi sobre él no ayudó en lo más mínimo a calmar sus emociones, ya de por sí bastante machacadas ese día. Durante un breve instante, Eren tuvo la tentación de pedirle a este que dejase de verlo de ese modo, pero el miedo a parecer más cobarde y débil de lo que seguramente ya era ante sus ojos, lo disuadió de no apartar la mirada, obligándose a masticar y tragar fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto.

Dios, lo único que en realidad deseaba era salir huyendo de allí para esconderse en algún sitio hasta poder deshacerse de su vergüenza.

—Mmmm, me pregunto si se parecerá tanto a ti como dices, mocoso —le dijo el otro pasado un rato; parecía pensativo. Sin pedirle permiso, sacó un trozo del pan que Eren estaba comiendo y se lo llevó a la boca—. Creo que será interesante averiguarlo.

Él inspiró bruscamente a causa de la sorpresa.

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que no te importa conocerla? —preguntó dubitativo—. ¿Quieres que te presente a mi madre?

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta del todo la idea. Podré soportarlo si es lo que quieres —añadió. Una de las pálidas manos de este se dirigió hacia su rostro y tiró con suavidad de uno de los cortos mechones de cabello que siempre escapaban de la coleta y caían sobre su frente. Un deje de burlona sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Además, me resulta atrayente la idea de conocer a la mujer a la que has vuelto loca todos estos años. Quien sabe, puede que termine enterándome de algún secreto vergonzoso con el que pueda amenazarte con revelar cuando colmes mi paciencia.

Nada más oírlo, Eren sintió el impulso de echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo. La emoción que lo embargaba en ese momento era tan intensa que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar por dentro; no obstante, se contuvo debido a que estaban en un lugar público y no creía que a Levi le gustara demasiado que él comenzara con sus muestras de afecto. Aun así, le sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Que este, a pesar de todo quisiera conocer a su progenitora, era algo muy importante para él. Levi le estaba diciendo, sin necesidad de palabras directas, que deseaba formar parte de su vida.

—Mi padre estará fuera a mediados de enero por asuntos del trabajo, por lo que mamá piensa que es un buen momento para que vayas a comer a casa —añadió, aprovechando la oportunidad y el valor que el evidente buen humor del otro hombre le daba.

Este asintió.

—Me parece bien, no quiero tener que rendir cuentas ante el bueno del doctor. Estoy seguro de que sería un encuentro bastante incómodo para ambos y, si las cosas se pusiesen desagradables, probablemente acabaría con un par de costillas rotas. Él, no yo —aclaró esto último Levi soltando un pesado suspiro de fastidio. Eren, con un poco de pánico, se percató de que este no bromeaba—. Solo no se lo cuentes a Hange, ¿está bien, mocoso? Si ella llega a enterarse, la tendremos jodiéndonos la vida hasta que tu madre se vea en la obligación de invitarla a cenar, te lo aseguro —le advirtió. Levi sacó de la bolsa de papel otro _kolache_ y lo cortó por la mitad, ofreciendo una de las partes a él, que la aceptó sin dudar—. A esa maldita cuatro ojos le encanta meter las narices donde no debe, más aun si puede conseguir comida gratis de por medio.

Eren, por primera vez esa noche, se rio abierta y despreocupadamente, como solía ser su costumbre. No era que el malestar por lo ocurrido con Jean esa tarde hubiera desaparecido del todo, por supuesto que no, pero ya no estaba sumido en aquella espesa nube negra que amenazaba con hacerlo desaparecer bajo el peso de la melancolía en cualquier momento. Estando junto a Levi se sentía seguro y aceptado, por lo que podía ser él mismo. A lado de ese hombre, Eren creía estar más cerca del chico que debería haber sido si el dolor dejado por las heridas de su pasado no lo hubiesen arruinado tanto.

—Tal vez —le dijo de pronto a este, una vez acabó de reír— deberíamos convertir esto en nuestra propia tradición. Venir aquí cada año, beber ponche caliente y comer _kolaches_ y pan de jengibre mientras observamos el árbol de Navidad, fingiendo por un rato que la vida no es una auténtica porquería la mayoría de las veces —lanzó una avergonzada mirada a Levi, quien lo contemplaban muy atento—. Bueno, solo si tú quieres, claro…

Aquel par de ojos grises volvieron a apartarse de él para observar el animado mercadillo. Eren, sintiéndose morir de vergüenza por su atrevimiento, estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, pero este lo interrumpió antes de que llegase a abrir la boca nuevamente.

—Me parece bien, mocoso. No suena del todo mal —Levi levantó el rostro y miró el vasto cielo oscuro, donde las estrellas eran más visibles esa noche—. Lo estaré esperando con ganas.

Abochornados como estaban, no volvieron a tocar el tema y simplemente trasladaron su atención a la invitación de su madre y al cuándo esta fijaría una fecha propicia para ese primer encuentro con Levi. Durante los minutos siguientes, mientras observaban el alegre y colorido revuelo a su alrededor cómodamente sentados en la banca que ocupaban, ambos se acabaron su improvisada cena, compartiendo lo que les quedaba de comida y platicando sobre los terribles sufrimientos que el día siguiente parecía deparar para ellos: él teniendo que soportar el malhumor de su padre en la cena familiar, mientras que el otro hombre debía prepararse para la inminente visita de sus amigos y el que estos, irremediablemente, intentaran inmiscuirse en su vida.

De manera mecánica e inconsciente, Eren sacó la cámara del bolso que la resguardaba y la posó sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a juguetear con ella.

Al contemplar todo lo que los rodeaba, lo mágica que parecía esa noche llena de luces y risas, de sueños que podían hacerse realidad, la acuciante necesidad de enfocar y disparar se apoderó de él como tantas otras veces; pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. El mercadillo estaba demasiado lleno de gente, de personas que no conocía, y aunque ya había hecho una excepción con Levi e Historia, Eren sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para dar un paso tan importante, todavía no.

Aun así, tener el aparato entre las manos le daba tranquilidad. La certeza de que todo estaba de regreso en su sitio y él volvía a ser el mismo Eren de los últimos años; aquel que se escondía tras su mundo filtrado y su falsa seguridad porque no hallaba otra manera de sobrevivir.

—Era más que un simple amigo —le dijo de improviso a Levi, rompiendo la cómoda camaradería que compartían en ese instante. Se llevó el visor de la cámara hasta el rostro para poder mirar por él, pero no accionó el disparador; simplemente enfocó a su desconcertado acompañante y aclaró—: El chico con el que me encontré esta tarde. Era más que un simple amigo.

Levi, finalmente comprendiendo a que se refería, asintió en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿era tu ex?

Eren se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejar la cámara sobre su regazo, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de esta.

—No lo sé. Durante un tiempo creí que sí… Ahora, no estoy tan seguro.

Si su ambigua respuesta desconcertó al otro, este no lo demostró, aceptando sin más sus palabras y no haciendo ninguna otra pregunta incómoda. Levi, simplemente, acabó de beberse lo que quedaba de su ponche y se puso de pie, lanzando el vaso vacío a una papelera cercana con una precisión asombrosa.

Una fría ventisca los azotó de golpe, como si el invierno deseara recordarles que era él quien predominaba en esos días. Ambos se estremecieron al notar la potente corriente de aire gélido y apretaron los dientes para que estos no les castañearan ruidosamente, arrebujándose más en sus ropas de abrigo mientras esperaban que esta amainase. Levi, aun de pie frente a él, tenía el negro y lacio cabello completamente revuelto a causa del viento, por lo que algunos desordenados mechones le caían sobre el pálido rostro haciéndolo lucir incluso más joven de lo que ya parecía.

Al observarlo con mayor detenimiento, Eren cayó en cuenta de que este vestía de una forma muy similar a la de su segundo encuentro en la playa, con unos ajustados vaqueros negros y botines del mismo color, y aquel suéter blanco de cuello alto que él manchó con su sangre al cortarse. Por aquel entonces, el telón de su fotografía había sido una nubosa mañana de noviembre en blancos y grises con el embravecido mar de fondo. En ese momento en cambio, era el oscuro cielo nocturno de diciembre el que enmarcaba al otro hombre, con las pequeñas y titilantes luces que adornaban el perímetro simulando ser estrellas sobre ellos mientras eran mecidas por el viento.

Dos imágenes tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales, tan contrarias como similares, pero que, de algún modo inexplicable, despertaban en él la misma necesidad de perderse en aquel mundo perfecto e irreal. Su reino de magia.

Eren, sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, volvió a llevar la cámara hacia su rostro, enfocó y disparó.

—Sigo creyendo que eres una de las cosas más hermosas que he fotografiado en mi vida —le dijo a Levi con total sinceridad.

Este, como casi siempre que lo pillaba desprevenido, frunció el ceño hasta que sus delgadas cejas oscuras se volvieron una línea amenazante y sus afilados ojos grises se oscurecieron como un cielo de tormenta; aun así, no intentó quitarle la cámara de las manos como tantas otras veces y eso lo desconcertó un poco.

—Tch, jodido mocoso malcriado. No intentes ablandarme con tus estúpidos halagos porque no te servirán de nada conmigo.

Eren pestañeó lentamente, por completo confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad eso es todo? ¿Y las amenazas? ¿Y mi sentencia de muerte? —le preguntó al otro, extrañado por ese repentino cambio de actitud. Que Levi se mostrara tan tranquilo después de que él le tomase una fotografía de ese tipo era, ciertamente, preocupante; a menos que…—. ¿El que ahora te muestres tan cooperador quiere decir que finalmente has aceptado posar para mí, Levi? —inquirió, esperanzado.

Este rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

—Claro que no voy a posar para ti, Jaeger. Métetelo bien en esa dura cabeza que tienes, a ver si se te graba de una puta vez —masculló de malos modos, dándole una suave patada en la espinilla que lo hizo respingar. Levi metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su negro abrigo y fijó su gris mirada en un indefinido punto a la distancia—. Pero, por hoy al menos, seré generoso contigo. Puedes quedarte con la condenada foto.

Eren abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sin pago? ¿Sin apuesta?

—Sin pago y sin apuesta —corroboró este, volviendo a posar sus ojos en él—. Y deja de poner esa estúpida cara de incredulidad, mocoso. Sigue cabreándome y me olvidaré de todo lo que acabo de decir.

—¡No puedes, ya lo has prometido! —se defendió Eren, apresurándose a guardar la cámara en su bolso por si acaso.

—Tch, prometido y una mierda. Además te recuerdo que, si me lo propongo, en menos de dos minutos te dejo tumbado en el suelo pidiendo clemencia —contratacó Levi, burlón. En respuesta a su provocación, él le sacó la lengua, ante lo que el otro se rio, divertido—. Venga, levanta el culo y pongámonos en marcha. ¿No dijiste que querías ver la feria?

Eren, aun sorprendido por su buena suerte, asintió con un gesto; sin embargo, antes de ponerse en pie tiró de uno de los bordes del abrigo de Levi, acercándolo hacia sí. La mirada de este bajó de inmediato para encontrarse con la suya; gris y verde contemplándose en silenciosa expectación.

—Levi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió en un susurro tan bajo que por un momento temió que el otro no lo hubiese oído. No obstante, cuando este asintió con un débil cabeceo, supo que sí lo había hecho—. ¿Qué es lo que somos realmente? ¿Amigos? ¿Algo más que eso? ¿Una pareja? —Nervioso, tragó con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior lleno de dudas, pero no apartó sus ojos de él—. Por más que lo pienso, por más vueltas que le doy, no logro comprender que es lo que somos en realidad.

Para su sorpresa, Levi acortó la escasa distancia entre ellos, enterrando aquellos pálidos dedos entre las desordenadas hebras de su cabello castaño y dejando que sus pulgares rozaran sus pómulos, acariciándolos con suavidad. Durante un pequeño instante, al verlo inclinarse hacia él, Eren creyó que este iba a besarlo, por lo que su corazón se desbocó en anticipación; sin embargo, Levi simplemente junto su frente con la suya y lo miró muy serio.

—Una total ruina. Eso es lo que somos, mocoso. Un montón de fragmentos rotos y dañados que, a pesar de todo, parecen encajar muy bien entre sí. Solo somos tú y yo, Eren; y esta extraña conexión que ha nacido entre nosotros —le dijo con una sinceridad tan absoluta que resultaba devastadora—. No puedo darle un nombre a nuestra relación, porque ni siquiera yo mismo la entiendo, y es una mierda, lo sé; pero, aun así, egoístamente te quiero en mi vida, y saber eso me basta. Si tú me quieres igualmente en la tuya, y crees que puedes estar bien con eso de momento, entonces, por favor, arriésgate conmigo.

A pesar de lo emocionado y conmovido que estaba tras oír aquella franca petición por parte del otro, el miedo y la duda lo asaltaron de improviso, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

Había sido él mismo quien le dijo a Levi, días atrás, que podría conformarse con ser solo su amigo si eso era lo único que este podía ofrecerle, pero Eren ahora deseaba mucho más, por lo que temía que aquella ambigua relación no llegara a bastarle. ¿Y si cometía los mismos errores del pasado?, se preguntó angustiado. Por aquel entonces no midió los riesgos, simplemente se aventuró a ciegas en aquel terreno por completo desconocido para él y tomó lo poco que podían darle, deseoso por acallar los desesperados ruegos de su corazón anhelante e inexperto. Fue demasiado ingenuo y pagó un alto precio por ello: Jean le rompió el corazón.

¿Sería capaz de soportar que Levi le hiciera lo mismo? Eren lo dudaba, y de allí nacía su miedo. No quería sufrir más, menos de aquella forma.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto, la cercanía de Levi se convirtió en distancia y aquel pequeño espacio entre ellos le pareció enorme e insalvable, excesivamente lejano. Y fue allí que él lo supo.

Por muy asustado que aun estuviese de su pasado, de sus demonios y sus errores, quería arriesgarse. Si era aquel hombre frío y hermético, con sus malos modos y sus ojos del color de la tormenta, quien lo esperaba al otro lado de ese aterrador abismo, Eren reuniría el valor necesario para dar aquel salto de fe y confiar en que este no lo dejase caer.

—Te quiero en mi vida —le dijo casi sin respirar—, del modo que sea —aclaró, sintiendo como poco a poco un avergonzado rubor le calentaba hasta las orejas a pesar del frío reinante.

Levi, enarcando una ceja, lo miró inquisitivamente, pero tendió una de sus manos hacia él.

—Entonces, mocoso, veamos hacia donde nos lleva esto. Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿no era lo que querías?

Eren asintió, pero antes de aceptar su invitación, lanzó una nerviosa mirada a su alrededor. Había tanta gente…

—¿No te lo he dicho ya? Que te importe una mierda la opinión del resto. Tú vida, tus elecciones, son tuyas, Eren —señaló Levi con rotundidad—. El único que puede elegir el camino que quiere recorrer y cómo hacerlo, eres tú mismo; no te pongas límites. Y si el mundo no te alcanza, el espacio sideral es infinito.

Tragándose el miedo y las ganas de llorar que sentía, acabó aceptando la mano que el otro le tendía. Estaba asustado y temblaba un poco cuando se encaminó junto a Levi hacia el mercadillo, pero dejó que sus dedos entrelazados le dieran la fuerza y el valor necesarios para afrentar esa nueva parte de su vida.

Shiganshina era una ciudad pequeña donde casi todo el mundo se conocía, por lo que estaba seguro de que acabaría encontrándose allí con más de alguien que lo conociera a él o a su familia. Si su amistad con Levi ya había levantado rumores sobre la relación que ambos mantenían, Eren estaba seguro de que, después de esa noche, estos serían una certeza; pero, ¡qué demonios, le daba igual! Acababa de aceptarse tal cual era, y con aquello le diría a todo el resto que le daba lo mismo si ellos lo hacían o no. Esa vez, se prometió, no habría ni secretos ni vergüenza, no pensaría que sus sentimientos y elecciones eran un error que necesitaba esconder.

Esta vez solo serían Levi y él, y la ilusión de un amor que estaba comenzando a nacer de los terribles despojos que ambos eran.

Quizá, se dijo Eren, su relación no necesitara de un nombre que la definiera y delimitara, porque, para él al menos, era imposible de expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por aquel hombre. Tal vez, simplemente, deberían seguir así, conociéndose, aprendiendo el uno del otro y dejando que sus nacientes sentimientos los llevaran hasta más allá del mundo, donde no hubiera un límite que señalara lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Ciertamente Levi tenía razón, el espacio sideral sonaba como un buen plan después de todo. Si él era parte de su incierto futuro, Eren creía que podían tener un infinito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por supuesto también agradezco a la amabilísima Akira Kousei por el beteo en tiempo exprés. Si este capítulo llega más bonito y cuidado a ustedes, es gracias a ella y su gran trabajo corrigiendo mis horrores. Así que, ¡gracias Akira!  
> Por lo demás, siento que este capítulo se haya atrasado más de lo previsto. Debería haber sido publicado la semana pasada, pero hace unas semanas estuve agripada y en cama, por lo que todas las actualizaciones se retrasaron; así que recién estoy volviendo a retomar mi ritmo constante de escritura. No obstante, espero que el siguiente capítulo de esta historia esté actualizándose en unas dos semanas más, si no hay nada que me demore más de lo previsto.  
> También confío en que el capítulo les gustase y valiera la pena la larga espera. Ya se vislumbra un poquito más sobre el pasado de Eren y en la siguiente entrega se le verá interactuando con su familia al completo, que es algo que no he podido mostrar aun y me tiene muy entusiasmada.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización de Ese algo llamado Amor quedará relegada para mañana y no será hoy como había anunciado. Esta tarde preferí priorizar la corrección de In Focus, pero he quedado algo cansada con la misma, por lo que no me da la concentración para ponerme a corregir la siguiente viñeta de esa historia esta noche, así que se atrasa en un día. Lo siento por eso. Sobre los demás fanfictions, descontento Ese algo llamado Amor que seguirá con su ritmo habitual, no publicaré nada del fandom de SnK durante la semana entrante, ya que el turno le corresponder al fandom de KnB con Hilo Rojo que está llegando a su final. La siguiente actualización que toque por aquí será nuevamente con In Focus.  
> Vuelvo a agradecer de corazón a todos quienes leen, dejan comentarios, envían mp’s, votan, añaden a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Son siempre mi mayor incentivo para continuar con esto los días que las ganas fallan un poco.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tessa


	16. Malas Costumbres

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 16:**

**Malas Costumbres**

****

**_Cambiar viejas costumbres es cosa fuerte._ **

**_(Salvatore Rosa)_ **

 

 

 

Nada más bajar del coche que tenía aparcado cerca de la casa de sus padres, la fina llovizna que había comenzado a caer hacía poco le mojó a Eren el rostro y el bien peinado cabello en cuestión de segundos. Una profunda bocanada del frío aire invernal, bastó para que sintiera como poco a poco comenzaba a derretirse el entumecimiento emocional que tenía dentro, el cual rápidamente fue remplazado por el terror que le provocaba imaginar lo que de seguro debería afrontar esa noche junto a su familia.

Luego de casi quince minutos encerrado en el _jeep_ de Annie, intentando darse algo de valor, Eren comprendió que, por más que esperara, este no llegaría; así que se obligó a bajar del vehículo para dirigirse hacia la puerta del hogar familiar e ingresar a su tortura.

Dios, solo deseaba que la noche acabara de una vez para largarse de allí.

Hasta minutos antes de salir del departamento, mientras terminaba de arreglar las cosas que necesitaba llevarse, Armin le insistió para que fuera a cenar a casa de los Leonhart, donde su abuelo y él pasarían la velada. Una parte suya, la que estaba asustada por lo que de seguro vendría, pensó en aceptar. Sería tan fácil como llamar a su madre y explicarle que acababa de surgirle un imprevisto que lo obligaría a cambiar de planes, por lo que le sería imposible asistir a la cena familiar. Sí, era tan sencillo como soltar una pequeña mentira, lo que se le daba demasiado bien, se dijo con desagradable ironía. Incluso sabía que posteriormente podría lidiar con la decepción y el enfado de su progenitora, consiguiendo que lo perdonara en un par de días, pero aquello, ¿solucionaría algo? Eren sabía que no. A veces, aplazar una tortura, solo hacía que el miedo que esta generaba se acrecentara.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, él se miró en el vidrio lateral que la bordeaba, cerciorándose de que lucía presentable. La corona navideña que Frieda le había obsequiado a su madre colgaba bella y alegremente a la entrada de su antiguo hogar, otorgándole un aire festivo y familiar; una visión que, sin embargo, en vez de confortarlo le puso enfermo. Eren no deseaba estar allí.

Armándose de valor, levantó el brazo y presionó el timbre para llamar antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su decisión.

Durante unos cuantos segundos contuvo la respiración, esperando nervioso a que alguien fuera a abrirle y rogando porque no fuese su padre. Su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando la alta y esbelta figura de Mikasa, enfundada en un bonito y corto vestido azul marino y un suave suéter blanco que llevaba abierto, apareció ante él. Su hermana, tan callada y seria como de costumbre, lo observó con detenimiento durante un instante, el suficiente para que la tensión reinante entre ellos desde hacía un par de años atrás volviera a encenderse y los hiciera sentir como si todo allí estuviese mal.

—Eren —le dijo esta con suavidad, al tiempo que una breve sonrisa asomaba a sus delgados labios—. Temía que no vinieras.

Él asintió en respuesta a su comentario e, intentando no pensar demasiado, la envolvió en un rápido abrazo que se sintió terriblemente impersonal y torpe. Todo, desde el sutil perfume avainillado que se colaba en su nariz hasta el cálido roce de la cachemira del suéter que esta llevaba, hacían sentir a Eren incómodo e incorrecto. Era horrible saber que el gran responsable de que las cosas con su hermana se estropeasen de ese modo no era nadie más que él.

—Mamá me hubiese asesinado si no me presentaba aquí esta noche. No me sentía tan valiente para correr ese riesgo —respondió medio en broma, pudiendo separarse finalmente de Mikasa. Su verde mirada recorrió de un rápido vistazo a la chica en frente suyo y volvió a asentir—. Trost te ha sentado bien, estás muy guapa —le dijo, logrando que esta bajara la mirada un poco avergonzada.

A pesar de que su clara intención era la de halagarla para intentar romper la tensión entre ambos, Eren no podía negar que cada una de sus palabras era verdad. Mikasa siempre había sido una chica bonita, algo que con el tiempo solo fue acrecentándose cada vez más. A diferencia de su madre, que era toda colores cálidos y vibrantes, los cuales él acabó heredando en su mayoría, su hermana tenía una belleza más pálida y fría con aquella piel nívea que resultaba casi translúcida y sus ojos de un gris oscuro que, velados por espesas pestañas negras, parecían tan indescifrables como un profundo pozo. A pesar de nunca haber sido demasiado femenina, Mikasa resaltaba entre el resto de las chicas sin proponérselo. Ahora, ya con casi veinte años, ni siquiera el hecho de que su lacio cabello negro luciera casi tan corto como en de un chico le restaba atractivo, por el contrario. Era lógico que un buen número de jóvenes se sintiesen atraídos por ella, incluido Jean.

—Por Dios, Mikasa, ¿es que no piensas dejar entrar a tu hermano? Afuera hace un frío horrible y está lloviznando. ¡Eren acabará enfermando!

La llegada de su madre fue la excusa perfecta para que ambos pudiesen dejar de prestarse atención. Esta de inmediato sujetó uno de sus brazos y tiró de él para guiarlo dentro, donde el agradable calor de la chimenea caldeaba el ambiente de toda la casa y se mezclaba con el tentador olor de la comida que, seguramente, ya estaba casi lista. De inmediato su progenitora se volvió a verlo, sus negras y expresivas cejas fruncidas en señal de desaprobación.

—Tengo una excusa válida —se defendió Eren antes de que Carla pudiese comenzar a regañarlo, y, tal y como había hecho con su hermana, se inclinó para abrazarla, aunque en esa ocasión sí fue un gesto sincero y cargado de cariño. A ella no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo que su vestido de punto amarillo pastel quedara lleno de gotitas de agua impregnadas en él por causa suya—. Hola, mamá.

Las pequeñas manos de ella rodearon su espalda en respuesta, dándole unas acompasadas palmaditas como cuando era niño y quería tranquilizarlo. Apartándose un poco, su madre levantó el rostro para mirarlo directamente. La leve y velada angustia que inundaba sus ojos ámbar le indicó a Eren que esta tenía muy claro que estar allí esa noche no era algo que a él lo hiciera demasiado feliz, pero que igualmente intentaría soportarlo del mejor modo posible. Por ella.

Era un sentimiento muy triste.

—Te dije que fueses puntual para que tu padre no tuviese excusas para reñirte —lo regañó Carla, tirando suavemente de su mejilla izquierda—. ¿Por qué eres un chico tan terco?

Eren se rio y la dejó ir con un poco de reticencia. Tras quitarse con cuidado el abrigo negro que llevaba, y que ahora se encontraba lleno de finas gotitas de agua al igual que su bufanda del mismo color, se dispuso a colgarlos en la percha que se hallaba junto a la puerta; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mikasa se los arrebató de las manos, haciéndolo ella misma.

—No ha llegado tan tarde, mamá —lo defendió su hermana con su calma habitual—. Además, papá solo ha preguntado una vez por él.

Una sensación desagradable le bajó a Eren por la columna al oír aquello, casi como si le hubiesen metido hielo en las venas. Por lo general, sus mejores encuentros con su padre solían ser aquellos en los que ambos lograban ignorarse mutuamente, utilizando a su madre como barrera entre ambos. Cuando Grisha comenzaba a notar su presencia, era siempre un vaticinio de críticas y problemas.

—No hará nada, tranquilo —le dijo su madre posando una mano sobre su antebrazo. Ella sonrió un poco, pero él fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto—. Tuvimos una charla ayer y me lo ha prometido.

Aunque Eren sabía que la intención de su madre era sosegarlo lo suficiente para que aquella noche pudiesen llevar la fiesta en paz, él no estaba demasiado seguro de que pudieran lograrlo. Estaba convencido de que su padre llevaba días ardiendo de rabia debido a su _supuesta_ relación con Levi, por lo que estaría ansioso de sacar ese tema en cualquier momento.

Demonios.

—Ven, vamos a la sala —le dijo Mikasa al tiempo que tiraba de la manga de su grueso suéter azul oscuro—. Estábamos reunidos allí antes de que llegaras. Mamá ha preparado ponche y galletas de jengibre.

Un poco renuente, Eren se dejó guiar por esta y entró a la espaciosa estancia que cumplía la función de sala y comedor. Al igual que la tarde anterior, la chimenea se encontraba encendida dando una sensación muy confortable al tiempo que el árbol, situado junto al ventanal, destellaba sosegadamente con sus luces doradas. Aquel ambiente hogareño debería haber sido algo bonito y agradable de contemplar, él lo sabía, pero en cuanto puso un pie allí se sintió como el único extraño en ese lugar. Uno que por cierto no era bien recibido.

Un rápido vistazo a sus botines negros, perfectamente lustrados, y a sus nuevos vaqueros azul claro, le bastó a Eren para cerciorarse de que cumplía con los estándares mínimos que sus progenitores esperaban de él, y eso calmó un poco su ansiedad.

Su padre, vestido con un pantalón de traje negro y un suéter gris de cuello alto, se encontraba apoltronado en una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea mientras platicaba animadamente con Jean. Esa noche Grisha llevaba el largo cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una coleta baja, por lo que su rostro, delineado por una fina barba y bigote, quedaba por completo al descubierto; no obstante, sus fríos ojos, de un verde más oscuro que los suyos, quedaban ocultos tras las redondeadas gafas donde las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban.

Cuando junto su hermana ingresaron a la estancia, ambos hombres se volvieron a verlos y guardaron silencio, como si ellos hubiesen apagado el sonido con su presencia. Nada más posar sobre él su mirada, su progenitor frunció el ceño con disgusto y sus labios se desdibujaron en un rictus serio y cruel. Eren apretó la mandíbula e inspiró con fuerza. Ya era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo.

—Llegas tarde —ladró Grisha en cuanto lo tuvo más cerca, pero él fingió que no le importaba en absoluto su crítica. Mikasa, sin embargo, lanzó una mirada nerviosa de uno a otro, aunque no dijo nada y se apresuró a sentarse en el sofá junto a su novio, quien tenía clavados los ojos en el piso—. Se suponía que estarías aquí hace una hora atrás. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, Eren?

—Hola, papá. También me alegro de verte —masculló mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca gemela a la que este ocupaba, agradecido porque la distancia fuera lo suficientemente amplia para no correr el riesgo de ponerse a su alcance—. Tenía trabajo, por lo que no logré desocuparme antes —explicó, ya sin siquiera sorprenderse de que las mentiras brotaran de sus labios con tanta facilidad—. Lo lamento.

—Como si jugar con una cámara fuera trabajo —le espetó este, taladrándolo con la mirada, retador.

Si aquel hubiera sido otro día cualquiera, si su hermana no estuviera allí, si la noche anterior no hubiese tenido una cita con Levi, él estaba seguro de que su paciencia se hubiera ido al demonio y ya estaría rebatiendo con su progenitor sobre su elección de carrera y lo que esta significaba realmente en su vida. Sin embargo, Eren lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que Grisha estaba buscando una excusa para provocar una discusión y así poder sacar a colación el tema de su supuesta pareja.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser médicos, ¿verdad? —soltó con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, ignorando el bufido de desagrado que este dejó escapar. Antes de que su padre comenzara un discurso sobre que ese podría haber sido su futuro si no hubiera tomado tan malas decisiones, sus ojos se posaron sobre el silencioso chico que estaba sentado junto a su hermana y parecía decidido a mimetizarse con el entorno en un intento de pasar desapercibido—. Hola, Jean. Ha sido un tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?

Tal como esperaba, la mirada de muda advertencia que este le lanzó bastó para que parte de la rabia que todavía sentía se mitigara un poco, sobre todo cuando los oscuros ojos de Mikasa, cargados de sospecha ante su velado sarcasmo, viajaron inmediatamente de él a su novio que parecía haberse tensado a su lado. Era evidente que el muy cobarde no le había contado a esta nada sobre su encuentro del día anterior.

—Bastante —murmuró Jean, intentando fingir indiferencia aunque sus dedos pellizcaban compulsivamente la tela negra de sus impecables vaqueros. Sus ojos castaño claro, muy similares al tono del entallado suéter de cuello alto que llevaba, nuevamente volvieron a apartarse de él para escudriñar con atención un punto indefinido entre las danzantes llamas de la chimenea—. ¿Te han ido bien las cosas, Eren? —le preguntó sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Algo así —respondió con aparente naturalidad, aunque sentía latir su corazón demasiado deprisa a causa del miedo.

—Mamá ha dicho que sigues con mucho trabajo a causa de la exposición en la que participarás. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, principios de marzo estará encima —acotó su hermana con fingido entusiasmo. Una de sus pálidas manos se entrelazó con la del otro chico mientras sus ojos buscaban los suyos, observándolo significativamente, como si deseara dejar claras las cosas entre ellos y la posición que cada uno ocupaba allí—. Con Jean pediremos un par de días en la academia para poder venir a la inauguración.

—No deberían hacerlo —intervino su padre—, solo será una pérdida de tiempo.

El dolor causado por las palabras de este fue para él como un potente latigazo que lo hirió más de lo que esperaba. Aunque Eren ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios despectivos por parte de su progenitor, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo lograba no darles importancia, existían momentos, como ese por ejemplo, en que estos resultaban ser una estocada certera a su maltrecho corazón. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa en su defensa, su madre entró en el salón cargando una bandeja y miró muy seria a su esposo.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo será! Esa exposición es algo importante para Eren y ha trabajado duramente por ello —aseguró con su firmeza habitual, sin aceptar ni una réplica. Esta dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de centro y tomó uno de los vasos con ponche caliente, acercándoselo con una sonrisa—. Toma, cariño, te ayudará a levantar ese ánimo —le susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre el brazo de la butaca. Cuando él hizo el intento de ponerse en pie para cederle su puesto, ella posó una mano en su hombro y no se lo permitió, negando con un gesto y una dulce sonrisa. Carla acarició su cabeza con suavidad, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello, de seguro esperanzada en arreglar el desastre que, probablemente, creía que era—. Además, Eren ha tomado unas fotografías muy bonitas el reciente fin de semana. Ayer me estuvo enseñando algunas de ellas y son maravillosas, ¿verdad que sí, cariño?

Durante la siguiente hora, que pareció avanzar demasiado lenta para su gusto, él se vio envuelto en una especie de conversación intrascendente que era guiada por su madre y en la que todos ellos se vieron obligados a participar de una u otra forma, intentando no lastimarse mucho en el transcurso de esta. A Eren no dejaba de sorprenderle el cómo su progenitora, a pesar del desastre en que se había convertido su familia, lograba arreglárselas para que siguieran allí, juntos a pesar de todo. Estaba seguro de que si Carla Jaeger llegara alguna vez a faltarles, ni siquiera podrían volver a mirarse a la cara.

Cuando finalmente dieron las ocho y los temas de conversación parecieron agotarse, esta les informó que ya era tiempo de comenzar con la cena y los instó a que pasasen al comedor que había arreglado con anterioridad. Mikasa de inmediato se apresuró a seguirla rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a su madre a llevar la comida a la mesa, pero tras pensárselo un segundo, su hermana se detuvo a mitad de camino, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Jean y luego a él, como si no se atreviera a dejarlos a solas sin su presencia. El otro chico, comprendiendo la situación, se puso de pie y fue tras ella. Parecía aliviado de tener una excusa para escapar de allí, y Eren no podía culparlo.

Una sonrisa cargada de ironía se dibujó en sus labios ante ese comportamiento tan infantil por parte de la chica, pero no pudo pensar mucho más en ello porque la fuerte mano de su padre lo retuvo con firmeza antes de que pudiera dirigirse al otro extremo de la habitación. La dura mirada que este le dirigió bastó para que comprendiera que el desastre era inminente.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Eren? —siseó su progenitor por lo bajo. Sus dedos prácticamente se enterraban con saña en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero él no se quejó, decidido a no mostrar debilidad—. Media ciudad te ha visto paseándote por todos lados con un chico recién llegado, ¡sin ninguna vergüenza! Cada vez se hacen más fuertes los rumores de que estás… _saliendo_ con él —le soltó, casi escupiendo las palabras con asco—. He intentado no prestar oído a las habladurías y desmentirlas en lo posible, pero te recuerdo que Shiganshina es una ciudad pequeña y los rumores se expanden como el viento. Antes de que te des cuenta, todo el mundo supondrá lo peor de ti, y tu pobre madre…

—Mi pobre madre está al tanto de mi relación con Levi, y lo cierto es que le importan bien poco los rumores —explicó él con molestia, soltándose de un tirón del férreo agarre del otro hombre que lo fulminó con la mirada—. Además, ella _sí_ tiene bastante claro que solo me interesan los chicos, por lo que le parece estupendo que por fin haya encontrado a alguien con quien me sienta a gusto.

Grisha inspiró fuerte y profundo al oírlo decir aquello. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon un poco, producto de la rabia, y su rostro se tiñó de un tinte rojizo que nada tenía que ver con el calor que desprendía la chimenea. Sus ojos verdes, ocultos tras las gafas de montura delgada, refulgían de peligrosa ira contenida, volviéndolos de un alarmante color oscuro que Eren conocía demasiado bien, aquel tono que precedía a sus peores discusiones y los castigos más duros.

Su padre ciertamente estaba furioso con él.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa tontería, demonios?! Si esta es tu forma de castigarme por no aceptar el asunto de tu elección de estudios, una decisión que sigo pensando arruinará tu vida, no creo sea la más acertada, Eren. Solo acabarás por perjudicarte y empeorar tu situación más de lo que ya lo has hecho, ¿no puedes comprenderlo?

—Seguiré hasta que entiendas que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, papá. Hasta que te entre en la cabeza que no soy gay porque quiera, sino porque es una parte de mí que no puedo cambiar. _No puedo_ obligarme a estar con una chica solo porque tú lo deseas de ese modo. _No puedo_ ser todo lo «normal» que esperas que sea porque las cosas no funcionan así —le soltó dolido. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto que sintió como las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas hasta hacerle daño, pero no le importó. Inspirando profundo, le dijo finalmente—: Pero sobre todo, _no voy_ a sacrificar mi felicidad por ti.

Las delgadas cejas oscuras de este se fruncieron hasta casi unirse y lo miró con desdén.

—¿Y acaso tu felicidad es ese maldito chico?

—Sí —le dijo con total y desafiante seguridad. Su respiración sonaba pesada y un poco desacompasada a causa de la intensidad de sus emociones, pero era un alivio no haberse puesto a hiperventilar todavía—. Sí —volvió a repetir, humedeciéndose los labios resecos a causa de la tensión—. Levi lo es. Para mí lo es.

Por un instante el rostro del otro hombre enrojeció y se crispó de indignación ante sus palabras, tanto que por un momento él temió que fuese a sufrir un ataque. Al verlo apretar y relajar las manos de manera compulsiva, Eren se preparó mentalmente para que este lo abofeteara, como en otras ocasiones; sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Grisha, observándolo lleno de desprecio, frunció los labios con molestia antes de decirle:

—Solo eres una decepción tras otra, Eren —su tono, cargado de desaprobación, lo hirió dolorosamente. Otra pequeña laceración que comenzó a desangrarlo poco a poco—. Cuando te miro, ya no puedo ver ni un poco del hijo que crie; eres un completo extraño para mí. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber puesto tantas esperanzas en ti.

Tragándose el dolor y las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, él intentó forzar una sonrisa que se negó a aparecer, quizá porque todo lo que deseaba en ese instante era cerrar los ojos y desaparecer por completo.

—No me cabe la menor duda, papá —le dijo—. Jamás he esperado otra cosa de tu parte. Ya no más, por lo menos.

El regreso de su madre a la sala cortó la discusión de golpe ya que ambos guardaron silencio de inmediato, aparentando una tranquila indiferencia que estaban lejos de sentir. Los sagaces ojos ámbar de esta se posaron en ellos, escrutadores. Sus labios, pintados de un suave tono rosa, se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto, sobre todo cuando miró a su marido.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo de lo que yo deba enterarme, Grisha? —preguntó con más dureza de la que solía utilizar habitualmente.

Su padre negó con un gesto y se apresuró a quitarle la fuente que cargaba de las manos para llevarla hasta el comedor.

—Nada, Carla. No tienes que preocuparte —respondió justo en el momento en que Jean y Mikasa salían de la cocina, también cargando sendas fuentes. Ambos se quedaron quietos en la entrada, mirándolos con desconcierto al no comprender nada de esa extraña escena que ahora todos ellos representaban; pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar que sucedía—. Vamos, chicos —les dijo Grisha, con firmeza, para llamar su atención—; llevemos esto a la mesa antes de que se enfríe.

Los otros dos se apresuraron a obedecer y lo siguieron sin protestar rumbo al comedor, pero su hermana se volvió a verlo durante unos segundos. Mikasa parecía preocupada por él, y eso lo avergonzó todavía más.

Su madre, sin embargo, no fue tras ellos. Su ceño seguía fruncido mientras los observaba marchar, pero, cuando se volvió a verle parecía más angustiada que otra cosa, como si percibiera su dolor y lo roto que se sentía en ese momento; como si una parte de ella también estuviese sufriendo por causa suya; por no poder hacer nada por remediar su aflicción.

Y Eren se odió por ello.

—Cariño, si tu padre ha hecho o dicho algo…

—Papá tiene razón, mamá. No es nada importante, así que no te inquietes —corroboró, y en esa ocasión sí logró que un atisbo de falsa sonrisa asomara a sus labios—. A pesar de todo, ¿no hemos llegado hasta aquí de una forma u otra? —le preguntó con ligereza—. Te prometo que está vez será igual.

Se inclinó para besarla en la frente, oyendo como un trémulo y pesaroso suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Si por él fuese, se dijo Eren, hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de convertir aquella mentira en realidad, no solo por su madre, sino también por él mismo; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que la precaria relación que actualmente mantenía con su padre estaba pendiendo de un muy delgado hilo, el cual acabaría por romperse en cualquier momento.

Dios, cuanto desearía que lo que Grisha pensara sobre él dejara de importarle. Que sus palabras y acciones ya no tuviesen el poder de herirlo como lo hacían, pero, desgraciadamente, Eren sabía que algunas malas costumbres jamás se perdían. Esperar por la aprobación y el cariño incondicional de su padre era una de las suyas.

Y dolía.

 

——o——

 

Las dos horas siguientes fueron para Eren como estar parado sobre arenas movedizas: mentalmente agotador, aterrador en extremo y seguro de que un mal paso podía significar su muerte emocional.

La cena con su familia acabó resultando mucho peor de lo que él temía. El tener que aguantar durante tanto tiempo la tensión reinante en la mesa, la cual todos ellos fingían no notar, y las miradas asesinas que su padre le daba de tanto en tanto, le provocó dolor de cabeza y una desagradable sensación de náuseas que apenas le permitió comer. No fue hasta que finalmente regresaron a la sala que Eren no pudo relajarse otra vez, dejando que su mente vagara lejos de allí mientras observaba el desacompasado baile de las llamas de la chimenea al consumir los leños y fingía oír las anécdotas que su hermana y Jean contaban sobre su preparación militar en Trost.

Este estaba explicándole a sus padres sobre una especie de campamento de entrenamiento en zona montañosa que habían realizado hacía un par de semanas atrás y el buen desempeño que Mikasa tuvo en él a pesar de ser una novata, cuando el recuerdo de Levi se le vino a la cabeza, distrayéndolo.

La noche anterior resultó ser algo realmente especial para él, y no solo por aquella extraña cita que ambos tuvieron y la cantidad de cosas importantes de las que hablaron, sino porque Eren sentía que por fin eran algo más que simples amigos. Al día siguiente conocería a algunas de las personas que formaban parte de la vida de Levi, y aunque este no se cansaba de asegurarle que no tendría ninguna importancia, él, que ya lo conocía un poco mejor, sabía que era todo lo contrario. Para ese reservado hombre era algo de vital importancia el que sus amigos lo conocieran y le aprobaran, y aunque Eren no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso ante la perspectiva de ese encuentro, también estaba convencido de que las cosas irían bien, porque Levi era su elección correcta.

El repentino peso de una persistente mirada sobre él lo inquietó, obligándolo a volver a la realidad; pero su disgusto aumentó en cuestión de segundos cuando fueron los castaños y desafiantes ojos de Jean con los que se encontró. Su discusión del día anterior había resultado ser bastante mala, no de las peores que habían mantenido en los últimos años, pero sí lo suficiente para reabrir viejas heridas y ahogarlo en mucha culpa y vergüenza. Era por ello que el recuerdo de esta todavía le dolía, llenándolo de rencor hacia aquel chico, hacia las circunstancias, pero, sobre todo, hacia sí mismo.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared de la sala le indicó que finalmente pasaban de las diez y treinta. Su madre siempre insistía en que no podían repartir y abrir los obsequios antes de la medianoche, por lo que él estaba ansioso de que la hora estipulada llegara y así poder marcharse cuanto antes. Le había prometido a Levi que sería el primero en felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, y aquello todavía estaba en sus planes, por lo cual lo llamaría en cuanto tuviese oportunidad y nada más salir de allí se dirigiría rumbo a su casa, aunque solo fuera para verlo un par de minutos; no necesitaba nada más.

—Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás cansado? Pareces distraído, cariño.

La pregunta de su madre volvió a aterrizarlo a la dura realidad de golpe, ante lo que negó con un gesto para tranquilizarla. Esta se hallaba sentada junto a su padre en el cómodo sofá mientras que él ocupaba nuevamente la misma butaca de antes, junto a la chimenea. Mikasa y Jean eran quienes ahora utilizaban el otro asiento libre, aunque más bien era su hermana quien lo hacía, ya que el chico, sentado en el suelo con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, apoyaba la espalda en las piernas de esta que aprovechaba la oportunidad para juguetear con su largo cabello castaño claro.

Como si las palabras de su madre hubiesen tenido una especie de hechizo, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. Su padre, que bebía lentamente de su taza de café, apartó la vista en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, algo que secretamente él agradeció; por esa noche, ya había tenido suficiente de este y su desprecio. Su hermana en cambio lo observó evaluativa y preocupadamente. Su delgada mano abandonó el cabello de su novio y fue a posarse con descuido sobre el hombro derecho de este. Eren estaba seguro de que ella no se había percatado para nada de que Jean llevaba un rato viéndolo con molesta insistencia.

—Quizás estés enfermando —aventuró entonces Mikasa, preocupada—. Tus salidas para fotografiar suelen ser muy descuidadas a veces, y tú jamás prestas atención a esos detalles. Recuerdo una vez que te fuiste al bosque con Armin aunque había pronóstico de lluvia. Cuando regresaron a casa venían empapados y acabaste muy enfermo después de eso, ¿lo recuerdas, mamá?

—Eso ocurrió cuando tenía doce años, Mikasa. Ahora tengo veinte y soy un adulto que puede cuidar de sí mismo; pero gracias por la preocupación —le dijo él con tono cansino antes de volver a prestar atención a su madre que seguía observándolo como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento. Esta parecía más que dispuesta a apoyar a su hermana—. Y no, mamá, no estoy enfermo, puedo prometértelo —aclaró—; pero sí tienes algo de razón sobre el hecho de que estoy un poco cansado. Ha sido un largo día.

Aquella, se dijo Eren, era una mentira a medias. Realmente se encontraba agotado, aunque a un nivel más emocional que físico, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en donde la culpa solía carcomerle la consciencia, esta vez no lo hizo en absoluto. Mentir descaradamente, tergiversar la verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en una fea costumbre de su parte; una que sentía era el único resguardo ante su familia y el dolor que le causaban.

—En cuanto acabemos con los obsequios podrás irte a casa para descansar, cariño —le consoló esta con amabilidad—. Quizá luego Mikasa y Jean puedan acercarte en coche hasta el departamento, ¿qué te parece?

—Que no será necesario porque Annie me ha dejado el suyo, mamá —ella frunció el ceño como si se tomara a modo de afrenta el rechazo a su ofrecimiento. Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Además, tengo algo que hacer antes de irme a casa. Y conduciré con cuidado, no te preocupes —añadió al ver que esta, nuevamente, se preparaba a protestar.

La atención de su padre volvió a centrarse en él nada más decir aquello. Grisha dejó la taza sobre el platillo que sostenía y lo miró muy serio, como si quisiera diseccionar su cerebro y encontrar algo en él que confirmara sus peores sospechas: que nada más salir de allí iría a reunirse con Levi. Era perturbadora la forma en como este a veces lo conocía tan bien a pesar de todo.

—Pero vendrás mañana a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad, Eren? —Inquirió su hermana—. A penas te hemos visto en estos días y pasado mañana Jean y yo debemos marcharnos de regreso a Trost —le dijo ella, su clara voz teñida de un evidente reproche que él intentó pasar por alto.

A pesar de que sabía que mentir hubiese sido más fácil y le ocasionaría menos problemas, Eren simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Su madre sabía la verdad tras su decisión y su padre ya la sospechaba, así que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de inventarse algo si sería descubierto de inmediato, por lo que solo negó con un gesto antes de hablar:

—Lo siento, pero no podré venir mañana. He quedado con un amigo —se disculpó intentando parecer contrito, pero sin sentirlo demasiado—. Pero vendré a despedirme en la noche, te lo prometo.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo, molesta. No pareciendo demasiado convencida con ese acuerdo.

—Si es Armin con quien has quedado, puede venir contigo. Hace bastante que no lo veo y sabes que él siempre es bienvenido aquí. A mamá no le importará, ¿verdad? —insistió su hermana buscando la aprobación de su madre, pero esta, que ya sabía hacia donde iba el asunto, lo miró insegura sobre qué hacer a continuación. Al verlo asentir de forma disimulada, su semblante se relajó y le sonrió contenta.

—Claro que no me importa que Armin venga a casa cuando desee, siempre es bienvenido; pero me temo que en esta oportunidad tu hermano tiene planes con alguien más, hija. Así que deja de incomodarlo.

Los grises ojos de la chica se abrieron enormes a causa de la sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer que él tuviese algo mejor que hacer que pasar otra velada del terror con ellos; pero en cuanto comenzó a atar cabos, la expresión de Mikasa se tornó una por completo distinta, mucho más contenta y profundamente aliviada.

Y Eren no pudo sentirse más asqueado al comprender el motivo.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

En esa ocasión fue Jean quien formuló la pregunta, no solo ganándose su sorpresa, sino también la de su hermana que lo miró desconcertada, una emoción que rápidamente dio paso a un recelo cauteloso que el otro no notó, ya que su atención seguía clavada en él.

Su madre, como si presintiera que los ánimos de todos estaban volviendo a caldearse, se puso de pie y dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de los cuatro.

—Bueno, bueno, la vida privada de Eren no es un asunto que nos incumba de momento, ¿está bien? Cuando él desee contarnos algo lo hará sin que lo estemos interrogando —Intervino ella alegremente—. Mikasa, querida, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la cocina un momento? Creo que un poco de tarta de arándanos nos vendrá estupendamente mientras esperamos a que dé la medianoche. Querido, ¿quieres un poco más de café? —le preguntó a Grisha que asintió distraído, ya que los observaba a ellos tres en meditativo silencio, de seguro preguntándose qué demonios ocurría allí.

El serio rictus de su hermana, luego de recibir la orden de su madre, era un inequívoco signo de que esta deseaba protestar; pero una sola mirada de advertencia por parte de Carla bastó para que Mikasa apretara los labios y asintiera obediente, yendo tras esta de mala gana.

La situación, se dijo Eren, solo con ellos tres allí mirándose las caras, no podría haber sido más incómoda. Su padre seguía observándolo de forma reprobatoria e inquisitiva tras todo lo acontecido minutos atrás, mientras que Jean, al parecer ansioso por obtener una respuesta de su parte para su impertinente pregunta, le lanzaba significativas miradas que seguramente habrían hecho explotar de rabia a su hermana y a él no hacían más que perturbarlo.

Harto de la tensión reinante en la habitación, Eren se disculpó a toda prisa y huyó a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño de la primera planta. Una vez allí, lejos de las miradas recriminatorias y los comentarios hirientes, finalmente pudo respirar en paz, perdiéndose en la tranquila soledad de aquella estancia y pudiendo al fin remendar un poco su destrozado corazón.

Dios, solo deseaba largarse de aquella casa de una maldita vez.

Cinco minutos después, tras haberse refrescado un poco, se sintió lo suficientemente repuesto para decidirse a salir fuera e ir a reunirse una vez más con todos en la sala. No obstante, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando nada más poner un pie fuera se encontró frente a frente con Jean que, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se apoyaba de espaldas contra el muro del corredor y lo miraba muy serio. Sus ojos castaño claro, un poco más oscuros que su cabello, estaban ligeramente entornados, algo que, él bien sabía, vaticinaba problemas.

—¿Y, bastardo, realmente estás saliendo con alguien?

Eren, tragándose lo mejor que pudo el miedo y la incomodidad que sentía, torció el gesto con desagrado e intentó ignorarlo, siguiendo su camino; sin embargo, este lo sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, obligándolo a detener su huida. De inmediato su verde mirada buscó la del otro chico, destilando ira, pero Jean no se amedrentó en absoluto. Jamás lo había hecho en el pasado y los años transcurridos no iban a hacer la excepción.

—A ti que más te da, Jean. Solo déjame en paz de una vez, demonios —masculló soltándose de su agarre. Este levantó ambas manos contra su pecho, como queriendo demostrarle que no iba a hacer nada más, pero él seguía sintiéndose en total desventaja en su presencia, y no solo por el hecho de que el chico le sacara casi diez centímetros de altura y fuera un poco más corpulento; había sido así toda la vida entre ellos y, a pesar de eso, Eren siempre se las arregló para cobrárselas cada vez que acababan agarrándose a puñetazos por alguna pelea absurda.

—Mierda, bastardo, solo era una pregunta inocente. No es para que te pongas así.

Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió con ironía.

—¿De verdad? Ayer no fuiste ni la mitad de amable conmigo de lo que pretendes ser hoy; además, te recuerdo que con quien salga, y si es que lo hago, no es algo que te incumba —la mirada de rencor que Eren le dedicó al otro hizo que este se contrariara un poco—. Estoy seguro de que a mi hermana no le haría demasiada gracia el repentino interés que pareces tener por mí y mis relaciones.

Jean inspiró con fuerza y se acercó hasta él, amenazante.

—Te juro que si le contaste a Mikasa algo de lo que ocurrió ayer te-

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Volverás a echarme la culpa de tus _errores_? —Le espetó con molestia—. Muérete de una maldita vez, Jean, y déjame en paz. Me tienes harto.

En un rápido movimiento que no vio venir, el chico lo sujetó de la pechera del suéter y lo estampó contra la pared, no con la violencia suficiente para hacerle daño, pero si la necesaria para no permitirle defenderse de inmediato.

Más de una vez en el pasado, ambos habían acabado de la misma forma o peor: discutiendo y enfrentándose, discutiendo y enfrentándose, un ciclo sin fin que jamás parecía acabar entre ellos a pesar de todo lo que les tocó vivir. Ya no eran niños que se peleaban por quien practicaba mejor un deporte o tenía calificaciones más altas en la escuela, ni adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y una seguridad desmedida que se enfrentaban por conquistar el mundo; no, ahora eran adultos y todavía así parecía que aquella rivalidad se negaba a morir, aunque ahora los motivos para sus discusiones fuesen más personales y dolorosos.

Eren odiaba la idea de no haber cambiado nada en absoluto cuando se trataba de Jean, de seguir cayendo en el mismo juego y cometiendo los mismos errores de cuando era más joven, aunque estuviese decidido a avanzar. Había crecido físicamente, al igual que el otro, pero cada vez que se encontraban sentía que emocionalmente todavía estaba atascado en los dieciocho y todo el dolor que esos recuerdos conllevaban.

—Tu mayor problema es que jamás has aprendido a mantener esa maldita boca tuya cerrada cuando corresponde, Jaeger —masculló el chico, totalmente enfadado.

A la escasa distancia que se encontraban, él pudo distinguir sin dificultad alguna el largo del vello de la corta perilla que bordeaba el rostro alargado del otro y el rasurado más oscuro que se apreciaba bajo su claro cabello que, a diferencia de antes que estaba muy corto, ahora sobrepasaba la altura del cuello. Jean ciertamente había cambiado demasiado a lo largo de esos dos años, y quizás el notar aquello fue lo que le dio el valor necesario para enfrentarlo.

—No voy a aceptar críticas de tu parte —le espetó dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho para que se apartara, aunque sin mucho éxito—. No de un maldito cobarde como tú. Ya no más. Estoy harto de cubrirte las espaldas.

Los ojos de este se abrieron enormes al oírlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo como pegarle un puñetazo o decirle alguna tontería con el propósito de herirle, la suave voz de su hermana se interpuso entre ellos:

—Jean —fue todo lo que dijo, pero eso bastó para que este se diese por aludido, congelándose en el acto.

A pesar de que el tono de Mikasa no había subido ni una octava y a que esta seguía manteniéndose tan seria y moderada como de costumbre, la dureza de su llamada al nombrar al otro chico, unida a la inconfundible molestia que se percibía en su oscura mirada, fue suficiente para dejar en claro su desagrado ante la situación de la que ellos dos eran protagonistas.

Finalmente, Jean lo soltó de mala gana y dio un par de pasos atrás, volviendo a poner una distancia prudente entre ambos. Eren, previendo el mal rato que le tocaría pasar por aquel descuido, maldijo y gruñó por lo bajo. Tras lanzar una última mirada de rencor a su examigo, se apresuró a ponerse en marcha para salir de allí de una maldita vez.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —le preguntó su hermana cuando pasaba a su lado. Parecía tan profundamente dolida que él no pudo más que detenerse para mirar ese par de ojos que le reclamaban su actuar—. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo pasar de una vez por todas, Eren? ¿Tanto deseas hacerme daño?

Las palabras de esta fueron las que finalmente acabaron por hacerle daño a él. Las que terminaron por destrozar lo poco que quedaba de su corazón tras esa larga noche.

Del mismo modo en que sentía que la relación con su padre se volvía cada vez más complicada y tóxica, para Eren estaba siendo en extremo doloroso descubrir que su vínculo con Mikasa se estaba tiñendo de puro rencor y resentimiento a pesar de todo lo que compartieron cuando eran niños y de lo mucho que significaron el uno para el otro.

Otro error más con el que cargar, se dijo con pesar. Otro arrepentimiento. Otro pequeño trozo de su pasado que sabía no podría recuperar jamás.

—Tal vez, porque como dice papá, no soy más que una gran decepción. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú misma, Mikasa, quien me dijo hace un tiempo atrás que en el fondo soy una mala persona? Probablemente tengas razón —contestó a esta muy serio. Posó una mano sobre la oscura cabeza de su hermana y la acarició con cariño, ante lo que una delicada lágrima escapó de ese par de ojos nocturnos y rodó por su suave mejilla. Eren, apartando la mano de sus cabellos, la secó con ternura antes de que esta acabara por caer del todo—. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, ¿está bien? Siento haberte lastimado con esto. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Cuando su verde mirada buscó la de Jean, este lo observó un par de segundos y luego apartó los ojos, avergonzado. Un rápido beso sobre la coronilla de la chica bastó para poner fin a aquel drama, por su parte al menos, y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dirigió hacia el salón.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, de inmediato se percató que sus padres seguían sentados juntos en el sofá y platicaban acaloradamente. Carla, muy seria, en ese instante le explicaba algo a su marido que la escuchaba con total atención; no obstante, en cuanto su madre se percató de su llegada, guardó silencio y le dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas a modo de bienvenida. Su padre, por el contrario, lo observó con total indiferencia.

—¿Y tu hermana? —le preguntó ella con extrañeza al no ver regresar a los otros dos chicos—. Dijo que iría a buscarlos para que se nos unieran.

—Vienen enseguida. Cosas de novios, supongo —explicó él, intentando aparentar apatía—. ¿No vas a ofrecerme un trozo de tarta, mamá? —le dijo con una sonrisa infinitamente falsa adornando su rostro.

Si ella se dio cuenta de su desasosiego, de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, en esa oportunidad no dijo nada, fingiendo la misma normalidad que ninguno de los ocupantes de esa casa sentía. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a entregarle una porción de tarta, sus labios modularon un casi imperceptible «un poco más». Un mudo ruego cargado de culpa para que aquella mentira de familia que tenían siguiera funcionando.

Eren, tragándose las ganas de llorar y gritar de angustia, asintió para tranquilizarla. Llevaba más de dos años aguantando, soportándolo todo. Una noche más, se dijo, no acabaría con él; no cuando sabía que ya no quedaba demasiado de sí mismo por destruir.

——o——

 

La media hora siguiente representó para Eren una perfecta farsa de familia feliz. Su hermana le hablaba y Jean también, pero la tensión de ambos no dejaba de ser perceptible y el recelo con que los observaba Mikasa cada vez que él y su novio intercambiaban más de unas cuantas palabras era angustiante, como si ella esperase que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos dijera o hiciese algo indebido. Su padre, por el contrario, era quien más fiel se mantenía a sus convicciones, ignorándolo en lo posible, demostrándole su indignada decepción cuando no le quedaba de otra e insultándolo veladamente. Su progenitora, al percatarse de ello, le lanzaba a este unas terribles miradas de advertencia cuando alguno de sus comentarios hirientes era imposible de obviar, sin embargo Grisha no parecía arrepentirse en lo absoluto.

Y Eren estaba tan cansado…

Una fugaz mirada al reloj de la sala le informó que ya faltaba menos de una hora para la medianoche. Solo debía soportar un poco más, se dijo, y podría volver a poner un muro de protección entre su desquebrajada familia y él. Podría regresar a fingir una vida normal donde nada de aquello importaba y era feliz.

«El único que puede elegir el camino que quiere recorrer y cómo hacerlo, eres tú mismo; no te pongas límites».

El recuerdo de las palabras que Levi le dijo la noche anterior lo asaltó de golpe, recordándole su inesperado ataque de valentía y lo bien que se sintió con ese pequeño logro. Por eso, mientras contemplaba como un observador externo los despojos de lo que era su familia, algo pareció romperse dentro suyo y Eren supo que no podría hacerlo, no más. Realmente estaba cansado de fingir que encajaba en un sitio donde, descontando a su madre, ya no era bienvenido.

Si de verdad quería cambiar, si realmente deseaba que su mundo comenzara a girar otra vez, tenía que armarse de valor como lo hizo la noche anterior y comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque doliesen, aunque dañasen al resto. Por una vez debía comenzar a quererse a sí mismo y preocuparse por su bienestar antes que por el de los demás.

Tomando una rápida decisión, dejó sobre la mesilla de centro el plato ya vacío de tarta, y se puso de pie. Carla lo miró extrañada, sus ojos ámbar llenos de una muda confusión, mientras que los otros tres parecieron sumirse en una desconcertada cautela ante su repentino arrebato.

—Voy a marcharme a casa —informó con total seguridad. Por primera vez en esa noche convencido de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Su madre dejó escapar una suave exclamación llena de incredulidad, pero su bonito rostro se ensombreció de inmediato como una noche de tormenta. Era evidente que estaba más que dispuesta a protestar ante su decisión, pero al darse cuenta de que él hablaba muy en serio y no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, su malestar se disipó con la misma rapidez que había llegado, dando paso a una leve expresión de tristeza.

—Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de entregar los obsequios y no falta demasiado para la medianoche, cariño —intentó convencerlo ella una vez más, pero cerró la boca en cuanto se percató de su férrea determinación—. ¿Realmente es tan importante, Eren?

Él asintió.

—Lo es —le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo, posando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de esta y sintiendo como el inmenso amor y gratitud que sentía por ella se convertía en algo infinito—. Lo siento mucho, mamá; de verdad lo hago. Prometo compensarte.

La oyó reír quedamente, como si de ese modo pudiese contener el llanto, y, aunque un ramalazo de culpa lo golpeó por dentro, no se permitió ceder; si lo hacía, sabía que nada cambiaría en su vida.

Notó los brazos de esta rodear su cintura con fuerza al tiempo que su cálida mirada dorada se elevaba hacia él para mirarlo con total seriedad.

—Ya sabes cómo puedes compensármelo —le dijo su madre, decidida. Eren no pudo más que sonreír ante su tan obvia estrategia de chantaje.

Inclinándose un poco más, depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha, pero antes de apartarse susurró con suavidad:

—Ha dicho que sí. Solo pon una fecha.

El semblante de su progenitora se iluminó y, aunque aún era evidente que seguía sin gustarle la idea de que él se largara sin más, también lo era el que se alegraba ante la perspectiva de poder conocer a Levi. Eren sabía que esta era feliz porque él, finalmente, tuviese a alguien importante en su vida.

El resto de las despedidas fueron mucho más rápidas e impersonales. Su padre solo asintió en respuesta cuando se dirigió a él para desearle una feliz Navidad, y Jean, a pesar de mostrarse tan cortés como solía hacerlo cuando casualmente hablaban por teléfono, se notaba bastante aliviado al saber que no tendría que soportarlo más hasta su siguiente encuentro. No obstante, era Mikasa quien parecía realmente apenada y dolida por su decisión. Eren le dio un corto abrazo, que esta apenas respondió, antes de dirigirse hacia el recibidor.

Lo cierto es que no lo extrañó en absoluto oír que ella lo llamaba cuando iba a recoger sus pertenencias, tal vez porque lo esperaba. Él, con toda calma, descolgó el abrigo de la percha y comenzó a ponérselo. Su hermana, de pie a una distancia prudencial, lo miraba disgustada, ante lo que le sonrió cansinamente, sin lograr que esta se relajara.

—Si estás haciendo todo este drama por lo que ocurrió antes entre nosotros, lo encuentro muy infantil de tu parte, Eren —lo reprendió ella, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, sin importarle demasiado que él fuera el mayor de ambos y, ahora, un adulto independiente, por lo que solo suspiró resignado al oírla.

—No lo hago por eso, Mikasa, o tal vez sí, no estoy seguro del todo. Pero esta decisión es sobre todo por mí, créeme —le dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la oscura prenda y se apresuraba a atarse la bufanda alrededor del cuello—. Estoy cansado de seguir fingiendo ser algo que no soy; de intentar encajar en una familia que ya no siento como mía —le explicó con gentileza, rogando porque esta lograse entenderlo aunque fuese solo un poco.

La expresión de su hermana se tornó una extraña mezcla de reproches y dolor; de angustia de años entrelazada con mil palabras no dichas, culpa y miedo. Todo ese cúmulo de emociones con las que él mismo se sentía familiarizado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Crees que algún día podrás dejar de odiarme, Eren?

La pregunta de Mikasa salió clara y precisa de sus labios, pero fue lo rota que esta parecía lo que le hizo temer acabar desmoronándose también un poco, a pesar de su determinación.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre el hombro de su hermana y ella levantó el rostro para verlo. No lloraba en esa oportunidad, pero la profunda tristeza patente en sus oscuros ojos grises fue un claro recordatorio de todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente.

—No hay rencor, nunca lo ha habido en realidad. ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar que te odio cuando te quiero tanto? —Le dijo él con suavidad, ante lo que su hermana pestañeó repetidamente, de seguro para evitar echarse a llorar allí mismo—. Pero no puedo estar contigo, Mikasa. No ahora, al menos. No hasta que parte del dolor que ambos sentimos se haya mitigado un poco —confesó con honestidad mientras abría la puerta—. Mañana no vendré a despedirte.

Ella solo asintió, como si ya supusiera que eso iba a ocurrir y su anterior promesa solo hubiese sido una mentira para dejarla tranquila. Antes de que se marchara, le preguntó en apenas en murmullo pesaroso:

—¿Quieres que Jean y yo vengamos a la inauguración de la exposición?

Eren, sorprendido por su pregunta, se lo pensó durante un instante; un par de segundos que le permitieron reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quería y como se sentiría respecto a tenerlos a ambos cerca en un día tan importante de su vida.

—¿Podría pensármelo un poco más? —inquirió dubitativo. Su hermana asintió en respuesta, aceptando su voluntad. Un poco incómodo, pero agradecido por su consideración en ese asunto, le sonrió débilmente antes de despedirse—: Gracias, Mikasa. Te llamaré para informarte sobre mi decisión.

Acababa de salir fuera cuando esta lo llamó de nueva cuenta, obligándolo a detenerse una vez más. Lentamente se volvió a mirarla, encontrándola apoyada en el marco de la puerta y sujetándose ambos brazos para darse algo más de calor debido al frío que hacía fuera.

—¿Crees que algún día volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes?

Tras pensarlo detenidamente unos cuantos segundos, él acabó por encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. Probablemente no —admitió con tristeza—. Pero tal vez podamos comenzar de nuevo, algún día; cuando ya no me avergüence de mí mismo y sepa quién soy en realidad. Cuando logre comprender que es lo que en verdad quiero hacer de mi vida sin dudar de cada paso que doy.

Su hermana lo miró con pesar, pero se acercó hasta donde él estaba y entrelazó su mano derecha con la suya, asintiendo una vez más ante sus decisiones.

—Entonces, hasta ese momento —le dijo ella en respuesta.

Eren le sonrió sutilmente.

—Hasta ese momento —repitió, esperanzado. Y mientras la observaba alejarse para desaparecer dentro de la casa de sus padres, él rogó con intensidad porque aquella pequeña promesa se cumpliera algún día.

Aquello estaba lejos de arreglar las cosas entre ambos, se dijo Eren cuando se dirigía hacia el coche que tenía aparcado más allá. Su relación con Mikasa estaba tan fragmentada que difícilmente podía vislumbrarse en ella algo de lo que habían sido una vez de niños, pero no podía dejar de quererla, aquella no había sido una mentira de su parte; tampoco el hecho de que esperaba que algún día finalmente pudiesen mirarse a los ojos sin sentir rencor por todo lo ocurrido ni dolor por sentirse traicionados.

De seguro sería un camino muy largo y espinoso a recorrer, pero él estaba decidido a dar el primer paso. Levi tenía razón, el único que podía decidir cómo vivir su vida de allí en adelante era él mismo.

Acababa de subir al coche y ponerse el cinturón cuando el timbre de un mensaje en el móvil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Este era de parte de su hermana y no comprendía más que una frase sencilla, pero no pudo evitar que su vista se empañase un poco al leerlo.

«Solo deseo que seas feliz» había escrito ella. Un deseo tan simple pero que al mismo tiempo a Eren le parecía demasiado lejano e inalcanzable, sin embargo, él también deseaba con fervor que algún día pudiese hacerse realidad, no solo por su propio bienestar, sino también por el de todos aquellos que amaba y el pasado que compartieron; uno que ahora se dibujaba solo como un vago recuerdo en su mente.

Algunas malas costumbres, se dijo, nunca se perdían del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> También deseo disculparme por esta larga demora con la actualización de In Focus, sé que fue bastante tiempo, pero tanto yo como mi amabilísima beta, Akira Kousei, hemos tenido algunos contratiempos respecto a los estudios, así que de allí el atraso. Aun así, les recuerdo que es gracias a Akira y su gran trabajo que este capítulo llega más bonito y cuidado para que ustedes lo lean.  
> Por otro lado, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado. Sé que ha estado un poco triste (ya me tiraron de las orejas por ello, perdón), pero era un paso necesario en la historia, sobre todo para Eren. Prometo que el siguiente compensará; está escrito, así que lo digo con plena seguridad.  
> Y ahora voy a hacer un pequeño aviso sobre esta y otras actualizaciones de mis historias.  
> Resulta que a partir de mañana lunes entro en periodo de exámenes en la universidad, tanto prácticos como teóricos, por lo que mi tiempo libre se volverá escaso; mucho. Aun así, y previendo esto, he avanzado lo más que he podido escribiendo estas semanas, así que puedo decir que tengo algunas cosas listas para no estar casi un mes sin publicar nada, por lo que, a partir de hoy, actualizaré cada domingo un capítulo de mis fanfictions más largos. Esta vez el calendario de actualizaciones será el siguiente, partiendo desde la actualización de hoy domingo: In Focus 16, La Joya de la Corona 6, In Focus 17, La Joya de la Corona 7.   
> Como podrán ver, solo actualizaré estas dos historias, y el motivo es que aproveché de enfocarme en ambas solo por este mes para poder tener los cuatro capítulos que necesitaba antes de entrar a exámenes. Prometo que en julio volverán las actualizaciones de todo el resto.  
> Creo que eso sería todo a informar de momento. Lamento los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar, pero ante las responsabilidades de los estudios no se puede hacer mucho más.  
> Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos.
> 
> Tessa


	17. Que el Tiempo Decida

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 17:**

**Que el Tiempo Decida**

****

**_Deja que el tiempo pase y ya veremos lo que trae…_ **

**_(Gabriel García Márquez,_ ** **El amor en los tiempos del cólera _)_**

 

 

 

—¿Podrías dejar de mirar la hora, por favor? ¿Tan deseoso estás por ser un año más viejo, Levi? —lo reprendió Erwin cuando lo vio revisando por quinta vez su móvil en menos de media hora.

Guardándose de mala gana el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros grises, le dedicó al otro una mirada de disgusto que, como siempre, no lo intimidó en absoluto.

—Tch, te recuerdo que yo ni siquiera quería celebrar mi puto cumpleaños, cabrón. Fue cosa tuya y de esa cuatro ojos de mierda que siempre se meten donde no deben —respondió él con malhumor, observando desde su posición en la cocina como su impecable suelo de madera se llenaba de pequeños restos de comida caída que, posteriormente, acababan siendo pisados por la horda de engendros del desorden que eran sus invitados. Joder, ¿es que ninguno de ellos pensaba en lo que costaba limpiar esa mierda? Tendría que trabajar una mañana entera solo para quitarlos antes de volver a pulir el piso—. Nada más deseo que todo acabe de una buena vez para que mi casa regrese a la normalidad —masculló Levi, justo en el momento en que Erd, que ya estaba más que un poco arriba de copas, soltó una carcajada estruendosa y volcó sin querer el resto de su botella de cerveza sobre Auruo que de inmediato se puso de pie, salpicándolo todo y reclamando al otro con indignación mientras el resto de los presentes reían y Petra, su novia, intentaba calmarlo sin mucho éxito.

Frunciendo el ceño con desagrado, Levi contempló inquieto como el perfecto orden de la primera planta de la casa se había ido a la mierda en apenas un día gracias a sus invitados que no hacían ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por conservarlo, cambiando sus cosas de lugar sin su permiso y dejando botellas de cerveza, además de platos y vasos sucios, por cualquier sitio. Los grises cojines del sofá y las butacas acabaron sirviendo de improvisados asientos a quienes se quedaron sin sitio donde sentarse, e incluso la mesilla de centro lucía irreconocible bajo el peso del montón de platos con comida y aperitivos que habían dispuesto sobre ella. Por si fuera poco, Hange había insistido hasta el hartazgo en poner a todo volumen una colección de villancicos que ahora resonaba en el equipo de música como si no hubiera un mañana, mezclándose con las risas y conversaciones del resto de sus amigos, creando una cacofonía infernal.

Levi se sentía cansado y a punto de sufrir un ataque de rabia en cualquier momento. Si no estuviera tan contento de verlos a todos reunidos ni se sintiese tan agradecido porque hubieran ido hasta allí por él, ya los habría mandado a la mierda sin muchas contemplaciones.

De forma inconsciente, tras arremangarse hasta los codos el ajustado suéter negro que llevaba, volvió a sacar el móvil para mirarlo una vez más, logrando que Erwin resoplara con disgusto y rodara los ojos ante su comportamiento.

Ignorándolo, Levi lo dejó sobre la isleta de la cocina, donde pudiese verlo mientras bebía tranquilamente su taza de té negro. Ya solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que fuese la medianoche, y por algún motivo se sentía intranquilo. Bueno, en realidad su motivo poseía unos ojos verdes fascinantes y una sonrisa que parecía volver su mundo del revés, pero no iba a decirle eso al pesado de su amigo. Si llegaba confesar aquello, Erwin no lo dejaría en paz el resto de su puta vida.

Aun así, no lograba librarse de la inquietante sensación que lo embargaba por dentro, una que le advertía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo importante, algo que cambiaría su vida de forma irremediable; una premonición tal vez, o quizá, simplemente, su instinto hablándole e instándolo a prestar atención; él no estaba del todo seguro.

Por eso mismo, y a pesar de saber que era una tontería, Levi seguía esperando un poco impaciente por aquella llamada que llevaba ansiando todo el día. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente deseaba la pronta llegada de su cumpleaños, y Eren era el maldito responsable de aquello.

Joder.

—¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿Te has cansado ya de los chicos? ¿Estás notando como te agobia el peso de tus treintaicinco años? —le preguntó repentinamente Hange que acababa de separarse del otro grupo para unirse a ellos. Esta, vestida con un traje de Santa que le quedaba terrible, cogió un taburete vacío para sentarse a su lado, pasando de inmediato uno de sus delgados y fuertes brazos por su cuello, tironeando de él sin cuidado alguno.

De mala gana Levi le dio un par de codazos hasta que logró quitársela de encima, ante lo que la mujer lo miró dolida durante unos segundos, para luego volver su enloquecida mirada hacia Erwin en busca de apoyo.

—Pasa que está esperando una llamada, por eso se encuentra tan nervioso —le informó el traidor de Smith a su amiga—. Seguramente de Eren.

Hange soltó un gritito emocionado, pero al notar su acerada mirada de advertencia, se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con una mano, de seguro para ocultar su sonrisa; una que sus castaños ojos traicionaban ya que estos parecían brillar entusiasmados tras las gafas.

—Tch, yo nunca he dicho que el mocoso fuese a llamar —masculló, pero un delator rubor le calentó el rostro. Erwin alzó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada, bebiendo en silencio de su copa de vino. Hange, por el contrario, se removió inquieta en su sitio, como si estuviera a punto de orinarse encima a causa de la emoción.

—¡Oh, enano, eso es tan lindo! —le dijo está sin poder contenerse más, echándole una vez más los brazos al cuello e impidiéndole respirar con normalidad—. No tienes que estar asustado, tranquilo, tranquilo; estoy segura de que todos mañana estarán muy felices de conocerlo. ¡Eren te encantará, Erwin! —exclamó Hange entusiasmada, dirigiéndose al otro por sobre su hombro—. Es un chico estupendo, te lo prometo. Y que pueda soportar a Levi ya es casi como un milagro, porque tú sabes cómo se comporta casi todo el tiempo y el mal carácter que tien-

—¡Ya basta! —le dijo él con firmeza, librándose de sus brazos con determinación y cubriendo la ruidosa boca de Hange con una mano para obligarla a callar. Ella asintió obediente y con mirada arrepentida, por lo que la soltó, notando con asco como una fina película de saliva se le había quedado adherida a la palma, por lo que de inmediato se puso en pie para ir a lavarse al fregadero—. Eren solo es… Eren —les dijo mientras restregaba con fuerza sus manos bajo el chorro de agua para quitarse el jabón, odiando la idea de que por su culpa los demás idealizaran una imagen del chico sin conocerlo siquiera, sin darle a este la oportunidad de mostrarles la increíble persona que en verdad era—. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino con quien es realmente el mocoso, ¿está bien?

Despacio, Erwin dejó su copa a medio beber sobre la isleta y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que la entallada camisa blanca que llevaba se tensara sobre su amplio pecho y fuertes brazos. Sus ojos azules, del mismo color que sus vaqueros, lo miraron inquisidores durante unos segundos, aunque luego una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios al comprender la verdadera complejidad de su petición y el por qué lo hacía. Su amigo era una de las personas que mejor lo conocía en el mundo, algo que a él lo alegraba y aterraba en partes iguales.

—Levi tiene razón, Hange; no es bueno predisponernos ante alguien sin darnos siquiera la oportunidad de conocerlo primero —reconoció Erwin con su habitual tono juicioso; aquel que no admitía réplicas—. Sin embargo, reconozco que mi curiosidad no hace más que ir en aumento —añadió a continuación, volviendo a coger su copa de vino para beber un trago y observarlo divertido sobre el borde de esta—. No hay duda de que Eren Jaeger se convierte a mis ojos en un joven más y más interesante a cada minuto que pasa.

El timbre de su móvil sonó en ese mismo momento, anunciando la entrada de un mensaje de texto y logrando al instante que las protestas muriesen en sus labios sin ser dichas. Nada más leer de reojo de quien se trataba, su traicionero corazón dio un vuelco a causa de los nervios y la anticipación. Hange, curiosa por naturaleza, estiró el cuello para intentar leer también, pero Levi fue más rápido que ella y cubrió la pantalla del aparato con su mano antes de ponerse de pie; aquella era la excusa perfecta para quitarse a esa maldita cuatro ojos de encima.

Tras lanzarle a su entrometida amiga una mirada de advertencia para que no lo siguiese, se apartó un par de pasos para guardar las distancias y finalmente volvió a encender el móvil. Deliberadamente, y con toda la práctica adquirida durante años, Levi ignoró la forma burlesca y cargada de superioridad con que lo estaba contemplando Erwin mientras desplegaba el mensaje.

Una extraña sensación de alegre anticipación se apoderó de él cuando leyó lo que el chico le había escrito, por lo que, sin poder evitarlo, el dejo de una traicionera sonrisa curvó sus labios y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no romper a reír a causa de la emoción.

Cuando apartó la vista del aparato, Levi se encontró de lleno con dos pares de divertidos ojos, castaños y azules, fijos en él. De inmediato se sintió como el mayor de los tontos y se maldijo internamente por bajar la guardia de ese modo, pero haciendo uso de su frialdad y desinterés característicos, chasqueó la lengua con reprobación y les dijo sin emoción alguna:

—Saldré fuera un momento. No sé cuánto vaya a tardar pero no creo que sea demasiado —explicó, sabedor de que a pesar de todo seguía siendo Navidad y Eren tendría que estar con su familia como habían acordado. Al advertir que Hange, suponiendo de quien se trataba el mensaje, estaba a punto de anunciarle llena de alegría que también iría a saludar al mocoso, Levi añadió con firmeza, deteniéndola—. No, cuatro ojos de mierda; tú no estás invitada a venir esta vez, lo digo en serio.

Erwin, alzando sus rubias cejas, le preguntó con perplejidad:

—¿Otra vez? —Levi se encogió de hombros y su amigo soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Creo que deberé comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto. Me siento como la esposa engañada y dejada de lado a causa de la amante.

—¿Cómo que otra vez? —Lo interrogó Hange intrigada, ya que Erwin, a pesar de su consejo, no la había llamado la noche anterior—. ¿Cuándo más este enano se ha marchado dejándote solo? ¿Ayer?

Esa vez él no se quedó a oír la respuesta, apurando el paso hacia la puerta de entrada mientras se bajaba las mangas del suéter. Una rápida mirada a la primera planta de su casa, donde el resto de sus amigos se reían a carcajadas de algo que Gunther, con un rojo gorro navideño calado en la cabeza, acababa de contarles, hizo sentir a Levi un poco culpable por abandonarlos de ese modo, sobre todo cuando Petra, percatándose de su escrutinio, le dedicó una amable sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara al grupo, ante lo que él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de disculpa.

Agarrando a toda prisa la chaqueta de cuero que tenía colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada, Levi se aventuró hacia el jardín. A esa hora de la noche la temperatura había bajado horriblemente y, aunque ya no lloviznaba como lo hizo horas antes, la humedad ambiental de la costa todavía podía percibirse impregnada en el ambiente, salobre y escurridiza, metiéndose bajo las capas de ropa por más que uno se abrigase para evitarla.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras cruzaba hacia el camino de gravilla, obligándolo a meter ambas manos en los bolsillos y a arrebujarse aún más en la chaqueta que acababa de ponerse, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su descuido al no haber tomado también una bufanda antes de salir de casa.

Sus ojos grises vagaron por los alrededores, ansiosos, pero no debió buscar mucho tiempo para encontrar al chico. Este, que se hallaba recostado sobre el costado del _jeep_ celeste de Annie, tenía las manos enfundadas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro y medio rostro oculto bajo la gruesa bufanda del mismo color que llevaba entorno al cuello; sin embargo, lo que en verdad llamó su atención, fue el hecho de que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Eren tenía el castaño y largo cabello suelto sin motivo alguno, permitiendo que este cayese libre sobre sus hombros mientras la leve brisa marina jugueteaba con él, volviéndolo un desastre. Un atractivo y fascinante desastre.

Un repentino sentimiento de incómoda inquietud embargó a Levi al darse cuenta de que, sin querer, se había quedado viendo al otro un poco embobado. Él no se comportaba nunca así, joder, pero con Eren parecía que siempre todas sus conductas habituales acababan por irse al carajo. El mocoso desequilibraba su mundo como jamás pensó podría ocurrirle con alguien.

Antes de que pudiese seguir reprendiéndose por su descuido, Eren le vio y levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Levi necesitó apenas de un par de zancadas para llegar frente a él que, tras bajarse la bufanda, le sonrió de forma enigmática.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar ahora mismo cenando con tu familia, mocoso? —lo interrogó con fingida seriedad en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance. Aun así, secretamente, una bullente felicidad posesiva y egoísta pareció encenderse en su interior al verlo frente a él. Aquella inesperada visita, se dijo Levi, era un millón de veces mejor que la llamada telefónica por la que tanto esperaba.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que me he fugado de casa —reconoció el chico con una juguetona media sonrisa bailando en sus llenos labios y los verdes ojos brillando ligeramente en tonos dorados gracias a la anaranjada luz de las farolas—. Las cosas se volvieron un total desastre para todos, así que al final decidí que lo mejor era largarme antes de que se desatara la guerra —le dijo Eren con un tono alegremente despreocupado que no llegó a su mirada; uno que hablaba de un dolor mucho más profundo y que insistía en guardarse solo para sí—. Además —continuó este con tono juguetón, volviéndolo a la realidad—, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer esta noche.

Levi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por aquel comentario, por muy casual e indolente que este fuese. Conocía lo suficiente a Eren para saber que las cosas en verdad debían haber ido muy mal con su familia para que el chico tomara una decisión así de drástica; sin embargo, por esa noche al menos, él prefirió no hacer preguntas incómodas ni ahondar más en ese tema por mucho que le inquietara. No quería causarle más sufrimiento innecesario al mocoso. No hasta que él mismo deseara enfrentar aquello.

Decidido a seguirle el juego, Levi enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas de forma inquisitiva antes de preguntarle:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué demonios es eso?

Eren soltó una corta carcajada nerviosa y durante un par de segundos clavó los ojos en el suelo, donde una de las punteras de sus botines negros pateaba un par de piedrecillas de la gravilla. Cuando volvió a alzar el rostro para mirarle, tenía los pómulos un poco enrojecidos a causa de la vergüenza, pero su verde mirada era pura determinación.

—Verás, hace poco, por puro capricho del destino, he conocido a un sujeto —comenzó—. Resulta que este hombre es un adicto a la limpieza, tiene muy mal carácter algunas veces y es terriblemente mal hablado, _todo_ el tiempo; además, por más que se lo he pedido, no quiere posar para mí, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero también he descubierto que en el fondo es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida; alguien que tras toda su apariencia malhumorada y fría, es más comprensivo y sensible que nadie, por lo que, sin poder evitarlo, me he enamorado de él. Y bueno… hoy es su cumpleaños —explicó. Acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, Eren lo envolvió en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, inclinándose lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído cual si fuera un secreto—: Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. Muchas gracias por haber nacido y haberme permitido conocerte.

Las palabras del chico, tan sinceras como devastadoras, lo hicieron sentir por completo vulnerable. Por primera vez en sus recién cumplidos treintaicinco años, Levi consideró la posibilidad de que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que la vida le había dado, de todo el dolor, realmente valía la pena vivir en ese mundo. Si todo ese largo viaje había sido para llevarlo a ese momento, a ese instante junto a Eren, entonces, se dijo, cada maldito segundo había valido la pena.

—Que mocoso más tonto eres —respondió él, devolviendo el abrazo con torpeza y oyéndolo reír contra su pecho. Levi podía notar la humedad de la llovizna nocturna impregnada en el largo cabello del chico al rozar su mejilla, y percibir el olor a leña quemada y brisa nocturna impregnado en la tela de su abrigo. Podía oír el ligero latir de aquel otro corazón contra el suyo, y como sus dudas e inseguridades lo llenaban por dentro una vez más, pero le importó una mierda. Era agradable estar así con Eren, sin miedo, sin vacilación, sin tener que restringirse. Por esa noche al menos, podía permitírselo; después de todo, era su puto cumpleaños.

Lamentablemente fue el chico quien, pasados unos pocos minutos, terminó el abrazo, soltándolo de mala gana con un pesaroso suspiro y retrocediendo un par de pasos para poner distancia. A pesar de la oscuridad del exterior, sutilmente rota por las farolas que bordeaban el borde marítimo y la tintineante decoración navideña de las viviendas, él pudo notar como un ligero rubor teñía el moreno rostro de Eren, haciéndolo lucir por completo abochornado y adorable.

—Te prometí que sería el primero en felicitarte, ¿no? —le dijo este finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba y pareciendo más nervioso que de costumbre—. Y… también te he traído un obsequio. Dos en realidad, ya que uno de ellos es por Navidad —soltó atolondradamente a toda prisa, casi atragantándose con las palabras y sin darle a Levi tiempo suficiente para protestar por aquello.

Rápidamente, Eren se dirigió a la parte trasera del _jeep_ y abrió el maletero para registrar en él. Cuando se volvió a verlo, sostenía entre sus manos dos paquetes de gran tamaño, de unos setenta centímetros aproximadamente, y lo miró totalmente cohibido.

A pesar de lo impresionado y emocionado que se sentía por aquel gesto, Levi también deseó morirse de la vergüenza.

—Oi, mocoso, no era neces-

—Lo sé, lo sé —lo interrumpió el muchacho, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que él temió acabara haciéndose sangre—, pero bueno… yo… solo deseaba darte algo y pensé que tal vez… No estaba seguro del todo, y lo pensé mucho, de verdad, pero creí que… podrían gustarte, y espero que te gusten, ya sabes. Dios… lo estoy liando todo —masculló Eren con una risilla nerviosa que intentaba ocultar su miedo. Este inspiró profundo para calmarse un poco y dejó que el aire escapara suavemente entre sus labios. Cuando volvió a hablarle, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ya no había vacilación alguna en sus palabras—: Feliz cumpleaños y feliz Navidad, Levi.

En cuanto tuvo entre sus manos ambos obsequios, sintiendo su peso y contemplando su forma plana y alargada, él de inmediato presintió de que se trataba, ante lo que su corazón se contrajo a causa de una emoción extraña que fue incapaz de definir.

Tragando saliva con algo de dificultad, Levi, con un cuidado extremo, entregó a Eren uno de los paquetes para que se lo sujetara un momento, mientras desprendía poco a poco el lazo azul claro que decoraba el papel de estraza blanco del otro. No pudo más que contener el aliento ante lo que contemplaron sus ojos y las memorias que aquello trajo consigo, la conmoción que sintió al ver esa fotografía una vez más.

Tal y como él recordaba, todo en ella seguía siendo igual que la primera vez que la contempló: un completo caos de fuego salvaje y verdeazulado, lleno de aquella pasión desmedida y una ansiada libertad que parecía inundarlo por completo, casi con violencia. Aquella fotografía que Eren había tomado del mar desde los altos acantilados del sur un luminoso día de verano del año anterior y la cual, nada más verla por primera vez, le recordó a Levi los ojos del chico a pesar de que acababan de conocerse. Aquella fotografía que él le dijo era hermosa y valía la pena, porque le había robado el aliento como nada más lo había hecho antes, sin saber siquiera que esta pertenecía a un lugar especial; uno que, tiempo después, Eren determinaría que les pertenecía a ambos.

— _Indómito_ —murmuró él mientras recorría con sus pálidos dedos la suave superficie del vidrio donde estaba grabado el título de la fotografía—. Creo —le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo— que es perfecto.

Eren no dijo nada, guardando un profundo silencio que solo era roto por el rugido del mar a la distancia y las lejanas risas y voces provenientes de las viviendas cercanas. Pasados unos segundos, Levi, intentando calmar sus emociones desbocadas lo mejor posible, levantó el rostro para mirarlo justo en el mismo instante en que el chico también lo hizo, por lo que sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, haciendo que el pálido gris de su mirada se perdiera totalmente en aquel verde que lo fascinaba, embrujándolo hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar por completo al resto del mundo.

Fue el salvaje romper del oleaje en la orilla de la playa lo que finalmente los volvió a la realidad. Eren, sonriendo un poco avergonzado, hizo un exagerado gesto de cortesía con el brazo que tenía libre, indicándole el portamaletas abierto donde él se apresuró a dejar con cuidado la enmarcada fotografía.

Chasqueando la lengua para ocultar su bochorno, Levi tomó el otro paquete que el mocoso le tendía. Este, a diferencia del primero, estaba adornado con un lazo de un verde vibrante que él procedió a desprender con cuidado a pesar de sus manos temblorosas.

La imagen de aquel oscuro cielo nocturno siendo rasgado de forma perfecta por dos relámpagos gemelos, lo llevó de regreso a aquella noche de tormenta que ambos compartieron entre confesiones y secretos; el primer paso real que dieron para la profunda intimidad emocional que compartían ahora. El nombre que Eren había dado a esta era _Magia_ , ante lo que Levi no pudo estar más de acuerdo, no solo por lo extraordinario que había sido aquel suceso que el chico logró plasmar en una fotografía casi como si fuese un milagro, sino porque, cada pequeño instante que compartieron esa noche, fue como parte de un sutil encantamiento que pareció atar sus destrozadas vidas de tal forma que los hizo encajar a la perfección.

—Son hermosas —reconoció pasados unos minutos de muda contemplación, sintiendo que aun así sus palabras no hacían justicia suficiente a lo que en verdad sentía y ambas fotografías representaban. Su plateada mirada volvió a buscar la del chico, que lo observaba con los ojos bajos y velados por sus oscuras pestañas, llenos de aquella inquietud ansiosa que siempre lo embargaba cuando se sentía inseguro y no tenía su cámara a mano—, más incluso de lo que, estoy seguro, tú mismo imaginas, Eren.

—Entonces —comenzó este, dubitativo—, ¿te han gustado?

Levi se acercó un poco más hacia donde él estaba, dejando la fotografía junto a la otra dentro del maletero del coche antes de volverse para encararlo. Lentamente levantó una mano y enredó en su dedo índice uno de los largos mechones de aquel desordenado cabello castaño, tirando de este sin mucha delicadeza y logrando que el mocoso soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor al tiempo que lo miraba con cierto reproche. Cuando unos segundos después la misma mano que lo había lastimado acabó posándose en la morena mejilla como una suave caricia, Eren contuvo el aliento producto de la sorpresa, sin comprender lo que él se proponía.

—Lo han hecho, por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera? —respondió Levi con suavidad, sin oponer ninguna resistencia ni regañar al mocoso cuando fue su propia mano, eternamente fría, la que subió para cubrir la suya y mantenerla allí, junto a su rostro—; sin embargo, siento que no debería aceptarlas, Eren —continuó, ante lo que este lo miró con sorprendida incredulidad, y también, en el fondo, con un poco de dolor—; porque, si lo hago, si decido ser egoísta y quedármelas, perderás la oportunidad de poder utilizarlas en la exposición, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —inquirió, rememorando una casual conversación que ambos habían mantenido un par de semanas atrás, donde el joven fotógrafo le explicó que uno de los requisitos impuestos para los trabajos presentados era que ninguno de ellos debía contar con una copia impresa antes de la muestra pública.

Eren, un poco de mala gana, asintió.

—Lo estás —admitió en un quedo murmullo. Dejó caer su mano y Levi hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable al perder su contacto. Cerrando el maletero, el mocoso volvió a apoyarse de espaldas contra el coche, metiendo luego ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y bajando la mirada para verlo—, pero todavía así quiero que las tengas tú. No siempre estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo, ¿sabes? —reconoció con cierta vergüenza Eren—. Muchas veces lo detesto o me avergüenzo de él; pero, de alguna manera, siempre he sentido que ambas fotografías son especiales por sobre el resto, y tú, que también lo eres para mí, de ambas dijiste que eran hermosas. Si alguien merece tenerlas, ese eres tú, Levi. No puedo imaginar a nadie mejor.

Una emoción cálida se extendió dentro de él al oírlo decir aquello, un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido. Ansiedad, anhelo y una profunda necesidad de protección hacia ese chico de luminosas sonrisas que a veces parecía demasiado quebrado. Levi había tenido muy pocas cosas que amar en su vida, pero sin duda Eren era una de ellas.

—Entonces, las atesoraré —le dijo con total honestidad, ante lo que el chico sonrió cohibido y estiró una de sus frías manos para aprisionar la de él—. Muchas gracias, Eren.

Este bajó una vez más la mirada, clavándola en sus manos fuertemente unidas y volvió a sonreír con un sutil deje de tristeza. Cuando la castaña cabeza de Eren se inclinó lo suficiente para apoyarse sobre su hombro, Levi ni siquiera se extrañó, quizá porque poco a poco el contacto físico entre ellos se estaba volviendo costumbre, porque cada día que pasaba los trozos dañados y restantes de uno iban reparando los del otro. Las cicatrices que ambos tenían jamás desaparecerían, lo sabía, pero de una forma misteriosa y caprichosa se complementaban. Tal vez, del mismo modo que las cicatrices de sus manos se asemejaban de un modo alarmante, sus almas también lo hicieran y por eso fueron capaces de reconocerse entre millones.

—Oi, mocoso, y solo para que quede claro, no tengo tan mal carácter, aún sigo aguantándote a pesar de todas tus tonterías y no te he mandado a la mierda, ¿verdad? Y tampoco soy tan mal hablado —prosiguió con seriedad, ante lo que Eren comenzó a reír sin ningún reparo, ganándose un pellizco en el costado de su parte—. Y no tengo una obsesión con la limpieza, sino un puto TOC, que no es lo mismo; no es algo que pueda controlar a mi jodido antojo, idiota. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Si en estos momentos soy mejor persona de lo que era meses atrás, es solo gracias a ti. Si puedo verme cada día al espejo sin odiarme por estar vivo, es solo por haberte conocido. Así que, gracias por estar en este mundo y haberme permitido conocerte, Eren. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —reconoció sin vergüenza alguna, logrando que el chico levantara el rostro y lo mirara pasmado—. Te quiero.

Como si acabase de recibir una descarga eléctrica, Eren se tensó a causa de la impresión y sus ojos se abrieron enormes y sorprendidos, cual si fuesen dos pequeños posos verdeazulados. Su labio inferior tembló un poco, por lo que este lo mordió con fuerza, delatando que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero se contuvo.

Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, él posó sus manos sobre los antebrazos del chico y comenzó a frotarlos lentamente sobre la tela del abrigo; una caricia bastante torpe de su parte con la que intentaba tranquilizarlo un poco y darle algo de confort.

—Levi, yo… —comenzó a decir Eren con la voz trémula, pero él negó con un gesto, acallando sus palabras.

—Si me das las gracias, mocoso, juro que voy a golpearte —le advirtió con controlada molestia—. Que haya dicho que te quiero no te librará de mi poca paciencia, así que mejor abstente de soltar mierda.

—Eres injusto —protestó Eren, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios, la cual él correspondió.

—Probablemente. Erwin suele afirmar que soy una mierda de persona como el noventa por ciento del tiempo, y, aunque me duela reconocerlo, es un cabrón muy listo, así que supongo que tendrá algo de razón; por lo que mejor acostúmbrate. No me gustan demasiado los reclamos posteriores.

El mocoso asintió, acortando en un par de pasos la poca distancia que los separaba y dejándolos prácticamente frente a frente, por lo que Levi se vio en la obligación de levantar aún más el rostro para poder mirarle. Joder, como detestaba que este fuese tan condenadamente alto.

—Lo cierto es que hoy ha sido un día horrible. Hasta que te he visto —le confesó Eren finalmente, corroborando así sus sospechas de que algo había ocurrido en casa de sus padres—. La cena fue un desastre…. Qué demonios, mi familia al completo es un desastre —acabó diciéndole con divertido pesar, restándole, como siempre, importancia al asunto; sin embargo, el dolor oculto tras sus ojos, pesado y oscuro, hablaba de una historia muy distinta. Una sin duda mucho más triste y dura.

—¿Problemas con tu viejo nuevamente? —le preguntó.

El otro asintió.

—Mi padre, mi hermana, su novio… Dios, creo que hasta mi madre estaba a punto de colapsar a causa de tanta tensión.

—Y por eso te largaste. Para que ella dejara de pasarlo mal por culpa tuya —aventuró él, y aquella no era una pregunta de su parte, sino una certeza. Eren solía ser así de idiota cuando no quería lastimar a los demás.

Tras pensárselo un momento, este volvió a asentir.

—En parte, también lo hice por mí —admitió—; estaba harto de todo y de todos. Pienso que en estos momentos mi familia necesita un respiro de mí y yo de ellos, así que mantendré las distancias durante un tiempo, menos con mamá, claro —buscó su otra mano y la sujetó con suavidad entre la suya. Como siempre, esta estaba fría como el hielo—. ¿Sabes?, hace un año ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así. Hubiese estado tan asustado de mi padre y sus críticas que no podría haberlo intentado siquiera, pero hoy fue como «al demonio todo», y simplemente me largué. Creo que me estás pegando tus malos modos, Levi. Tendrás que hacerte responsable.

El peso real de lo que el muchacho acababa de decirle lo impactó de lleno, porque a pesar del tono desenfadado de su plática, aquel no era simplemente un comentario casual y bromista por parte de Eren, sino que este le estaba afirmando que, gracias a haberlo conocido, finalmente había sido capaz de descubrir un valor que no sabía existía dentro de él.

A lo largo de sus treintaicinco años de vida, Levi siempre se había considerado alguien más osado que valiente, pues existían muchas cosas en el diario vivir que lo aterraban considerablemente; fantasmas disfrazados de realidad que acababan por convertirse en sus peores pesadillas. No obstante, descubrir que aunque fuera una pequeña parte de su autoimpuesto valor acabó llegando al chico, ayudándolo a sobrellevar sus problemas, le hizo pensar que todo lo vivido y todo lo sufrido hasta ese momento, tenía en verdad un propósito.

—Tch, si es así, tu madre me matará nada más conocerme —masculló él, malhumorado, logrando que una débil sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del otro y sus ojos brillaran, divertidos por su comentario. Volviendo a adoptar un aire más serio y acorde con la situación, le preguntó a Eren con cierta preocupación—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

Este movió la cabeza negativamente, pero tiró de sus manos unidas para atraerlo un poco más hacia sí, aunque sin llegar a abrazarlo del todo. La distancia entre sus cuerpos era tan nimia que prácticamente se rozaban, por lo que él podía percibir como el calor natural que ambos desprendían se mezclaba de un modo íntimo y agradable.

—No. No hoy, al menos. Necesitaré un par de días para tranquilizarme un poco antes de poder afrontarlo todo con más calma —reconoció Eren, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

Por primera vez en esa noche Levi se dio cuenta de la forma tan madura en que el chico estaba afrontando aquello. Eren, a diferencia de otras oportunidades, estaba asumiendo los problemas con su familia como algo a superar, sin intentar ocultarlo tras su fingido desinterés ni desmoronándose ante el dolor que seguramente sentía. Y no pudo más que sentirse inmensamente orgulloso de él.

Aquella noche, ciertamente, estaba resultando por completo inusual, se dijo. Podía notar el húmedo y frío viento nocturno agitando su cabello y golpeando su rostro, así como distinguir las tenues estrellas dibujadas en el firmamento nocturno. El murmullo de risas y música proveniente de las casas cercana se confundía en sus oídos con el salvaje oleaje del mar de fondo, sin embargo, seguían siendo las frías manos de Eren entre las suyas lo único que percibía como algo real y tangible, y el suave sonido de la lenta respiración condensada de este lo único que oía con la intensidad suficiente para acompasarse al latir de su corazón. Y sus ojos, sus ojos del verdeazulado del mar de verano, del indomable mar que dio nombre a su fotografía y le mostraban siempre un mundo fascinante, eran lo único que su mente podía ver.

Eren, Eren, Eren.

Como si fuese un conjuro, un hechizo, el chico se había colado bajo su piel nada más conocerlo, haciendo que su vida pareciera totalmente incompleta cuando no podía verlo ni tenerlo a su lado.

En verdad estaba jodido…

Los labios de Eren, cuando los suyos los rozaron en un breve beso, estaban tan fríos como siempre se encontraban aquellas manos de largos dedos y movimientos sutiles. Fríos y secos a causa del salado viento marino que chocaba contra ellos y, aun así, Levi pudo sentir como nada más tocarse algo dentro de él pareció explotar y arder en algún tipo de retorcida combustión espontánea. Un simple beso que no fue más que el ligero roce de su boca contra la otra; un beso que no duró más que un par de segundos y que, sin embargo, pareció desestabilizar las bases del mundo de ambos, dejándolos sin aliento y con el corazón acelerado a causa de sus emociones descontroladas.

El chico, por completo desconcertado, lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Y lo cierto era que él tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro, simplemente actuó por impulso y, antes de darse cuenta, su mano derecha había soltado la del chico para enredarse en la solapa de aquel abrigo negro y así obligarlo a inclinarse un poco hasta tenerlo a su alcance.

Demonios, realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza por culpa de ese condenado mocoso. Esa era la primera vez en su vida que él mismo tomaba la iniciativa para besar a alguien, aunque hubiese sido un beso de mierda.

—Yo pensé… Pero dijiste qué… —farfulló Eren atolondrado, por lo que su mano volvió a buscar la de este, mirándolo con total seriedad. El muchacho se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior como si deseara contener todas las preguntas que de seguro se moría por hacer y para las cuales, probablemente, ninguno de los dos tendría respuestas. No esa noche por lo menos.

—Esto es solo el principio —le dijo Levi—. No tengo ni una puta idea de cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar al sitio y al momento correcto, si un par de días, meses o mucho más que eso. Pero mientras tengamos esto —añadió, señalando sus manos unidas—, creo que estaremos bien. Podemos esperar, mocoso. Esperar hasta que tu pasado no duela tanto y el mío no pueda lastimarte. Si fue el jodido destino quien nos trajo hasta aquí, entonces no hay prisas. Por esta vez, dejemos que sea el tiempo quien decida.

Tras aquello, Eren no dijo nada más, simplemente se inclinó hacia él, esta vez por voluntad propia, besándolo suavemente en la  mejilla y haciéndolo morir de la vergüenza como pocas veces en su vida le había ocurrido a Levi.

Condenado mocoso.

—Entonces, hasta que el momento correcto para nosotros llegue —señaló este con solemnidad; sin dudas ni reproches ante su decisión, sin recriminaciones, aceptando completamente que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse un poco mejor y dejar que las cosas fluyesen naturalmente entre ambos.

A pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, de que él tenía invitados en casa y hacía un frío de los mil demonios allí fuera, ninguno de los dos tenía demasiadas ganas de separarse todavía, por lo que acabaron entrando al _jeep_ para platicar un poco más de mil cosas intrascendentes, mientras la calefacción y la suave música del equipo los envolvían y reconfortaban, del mismo modo que lo hacía su mutua compañía y el sinfín de sentimientos que cada uno albergaba hacia el otro.

Levi, tal como le había dicho a Eren, no tenía prisa alguna en apurar las cosas, podía esperar todo lo que el tiempo decidiese por aquel chico que se había convertido en el motor de su mundo; pero, igualmente, se negaba a desaprovechar un segundo más con este. La vida le había enseñado de la peor forma posible que nada era tan eterno y duradero como los arrepentimientos, y solo un tonto cometía los mismos errores dos veces.

 

——o——

 

Casi dos horas después, cuando finalmente el mocoso reconoció que ya era bastante tarde y era tiempo de irse, Levi regresó a su casa tras acordar verse al día siguiente y verlo marchar.

Había sido un día extraño, se dijo pensativo. Un día lleno de amigos que seguían apreciándolo a pesar de no haberlos visto desde hacía mucho tiempo y a quienes alejó de su lado debido a la culpa y dolor que cargaba por los errores de su pasado. Y, por supuesto, también había sido una noche extraña, compartiendo un cumpleaños que hacía mucho que consideraba algo intrascendente con aquel chico roto que agradecía el que él hubiese nacido y haber tenido así la oportunidad de conocerle.

Después de su madre, que siempre le hizo saber que a pesar de todo tenerle había sido su mayor regalo, Eren era la segunda persona en su vida que le decía que se alegraba de que estuviese en ese mundo, de que hubiese nacido; y Levi no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Aquella emoción era tan compleja, mezcla de tantos sentimientos encontrados y confusos, que le era imposible describirla.

Antes de entrar en casa para enfrentar las preguntas insinuativas de sus amigos, decidió darse un momento más a solas, por lo que se apoyó de espaldas contra una de las paredes de madera de la vivienda, inspirando el frío y salobre aire nocturno.

Una vez más, Levi observó las dos fotografías que sostenía entre sus manos. Ambas habían vuelto a quedar resguardadas por el blanco papel de estraza que las cubría pero todavía así él podía verlas con claridad en su mente, como si las tuviese grabadas a fuego dentro de su cerebro. Aquella noche Eren no solo le había dado un presente, sino que a través de este acabó por obsequiarle una parte de sí mismo, quizá la más real y vulnerable que el chico aún conservaba, la que no necesitaba de máscaras ni farsas porque era todo corazón y sentimientos reflejados a través de sus impresionantes ojos.

Un pedacito de que Eren que, egoístamente, él se alegraba de que nadie más tuviera.

Decidido a dejar de pensar en tonterías y solo disfrutar las cosas como viniesen, Levi su dirigió a la casa y abrió con cuidado la puerta de entrada para no estropear las fotografías, encontrándose de lleno con sus amigos que seguían hablando y riendo a carcajadas. Estos se hallaban desparramados de cualquier modo en el salón que, en ese momento, asemejaba un desastroso mar multicolor a causa de los papeles y las cintas de los obsequios que ya habían sido abiertos y quedaron dispersos por cualquier sitio. Nada más verlo, estos rompieron de inmediato en burlonas quejas y bromas por aquella demora, siendo su incipiente interés por cierto chico de ojos verdes el principal motivo de ellas.

Erwin, sentado a horcajadas en una silla del comedor, le sonrió socarronamente con aquella expresión de suficiencia que él conocía tan bien, cuando lo vio cargar con ambos presentes entre sus brazos, mientras que Hange, todavía ataviada con su rojo traje de Santa e intentando ponerle a Moblit una cincha con astas de reno sobre la cabeza, cejó en su empeño y levantó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, riendo felizmente como la demente que era, ante lo que Levi solo rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua de forma reprobatoria, aunque igualmente no pudo evitar sonreír cuando esta dejó de mirarlo.

Aquel, sin ninguna duda, era el cumpleaños más extraño de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sería uno de los pocos que él desearía guardar en su memoria hasta el final de los tiempos, junto con la sonrisa de Eren y aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes que observaban más allá del mundo.

«Pronto», se dijo Levi minutos después mientras aceptaba un poco a regañadientes las entusiastas felicitaciones de Navidad y cumpleaños por parte de todos sus amigos, así como otros tantos obsequios que se unieron a los que ya había recibido por parte del mocoso.

«Pronto», volvió a repetirse. Ya solo restaba esperar pacientemente a que el tiempo decidiese que era el momento correcto para ellos dos, uno que comenzó a correr en cuenta regresiva una fría mañana de noviembre junto a la playa, cuando el destino los puso frente a frente y les dijo «esta es tu persona correcta».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, hoy he caído en cuenta de que hace un par de días he cumplido un año ya publicando para este fandom. Ha sido extraño, pero bonito, porque cuando comencé con mi primera historia por aquí, jamás imaginé que al pasar de los meses serían cinco en total para SnK y me lo estaría pasando tan bien creándolas. Así que, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, los que me dieron una oportunidad desde un principio y a quienes se han ido añadiendo en el camino. Me siento honrada y agradecida, infinitamente en deuda. Solo espero que el resultado y el tiempo que han decidido invertir en mis alocadas historias por lo menos haya y siga valiendo la pena. ¡Vamos por un año más!  
> Y dejando de lado la parte sentimental, enfoquémonos en el capítulo.   
> Quiero aclarar que si alguien lo sintió corto, no es debido a la emoción del mismo ni nada, sino que realmente lo es. De hecho, este ha resultado ser el capítulo más corto para In Focus en lo que va de publicación, solo dieciséis páginas. El motivo de ello, es que no quería estropear este momento con nada más, así que corté todo lo que hubiera antes (el desastre de la familia de Eren) y lo que viene después para poder enfocarme en esta escena, así que de allí que fuese más breve de lo que suelen ser habitualmente mis actualizaciones.  
> Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es sobre las fotografías que Eren le obsequió a Levi. Lo cierto es que desde que comencé a planear la historia, hay fotografías específicas que ya tenía en mente y la función que cumplirán dentro de esta. Estas dos, por ejemplo, desde el primer momento en que aparecieron siempre fueron pensadas para Levi, incluso los nombres que tendrían y porqué. Una de mis lectoras me preguntó en una ocasión, capítulos atrás, por qué Eren estaba contando con dos fotografías menos para la exposición a la que está invitado, lo que lo impulsaba a buscar cosas nuevas que fotografiar, y bueno, el motivo es este: dos de sus mejores fotos eran para Levi y no podría utilizarlas para nada más.  
> Aclarados estos puntos, solo me queda esperar que el capítulo les gustase al leerlo así como, por lo menos a mí, lo hizo el escribirlo, ya que este fue uno de los primeros en bosquejarse. También, por si alguien se pregunta si este es el capítulo del beso, pues no. Aún falta un poquito, poquito más, pero no mucho, lo prometo.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización es el próximo domingo, 30 de este mes, y corresponde a La Joya de la Corona, para todas aquellas almas inquietas que quedaron con dudas sobre lo que pasó tras ese final.  
> Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, alertas y favoritos. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para continuar con esto.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y, junto a mis mejores deseos, mi más sincero y enorme agradecimiento por este hermoso año.
> 
> Tessa


	18. Una Razón

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 18:**

**Una Razón**

****

**_El amor es magia, no es un truco; es arte, es entregarse a la fragilidad para encontrar una razón, un destino, quizás un momento etéreo, donde vivir valga más que la vida misma._ **

**_(Mind of Brando,_ ** **Bocanadas y Besos _)_**

 

 

 

A pesar de que la emoción por lo ocurrido con Levi la noche anterior aún lo embargaba por dentro, Eren no podía negar que una parte de él se moría de miedo en ese momento a causa de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar: finalmente conocería a los amigos de este.

Como había decidido devolverle el _jeep_ a Annie esa misma mañana en vez de la tarde como ella le sugirió, se vio en la obligación de recorrer el camino desde el apartamento hasta la playa a pie. Él sabía que si hubiese llamado a Levi este hubiera ido a recogerlo sin problema alguno, pero la perspectiva de caminar un rato al aire libre y despejar la mente le había resultado atractiva. El altercado con su familia, sus decisiones sobre lo que deseaba para su vida y su futuro, el cambio en su relación con Levi, se entremezclaban en su cabeza en un sinfín de pensamientos confusos y ansiosos que lo tenían mentalmente agotado.

Además, se dijo Eren, aquel era un buen día para dar un paseo; la tarde era agradablemente soleada y luminosa, con un límpido cielo azul veteado de zigzagueantes nubes blancas sobre su cabeza y ese sol de invierno que calentaba a penas pero seguía allí para recordar de su existencia, aunque fuese casi imperceptible. A causa de la llovizna que había caído la tarde noche anterior, todo a su alrededor parecía limpio y prístino, logrando que los jardines de invierno relucieran bellamente debido a las pequeñas gotitas atrapadas en ellos, las cuales los hacían lucir casi como si estuvieran engalanados a causa de la fiesta.

Entusiasmado por aquel espectáculo, se apresuró a sacar la cámara del bolso y tomó algunas fotografías improvisadas de los solitarios alrededores, notando como poco a poco la preocupación y los nervios que lo atenazaban iban remitiendo.

Definitivamente, se dijo, ver el mundo a través de un lente siempre era la mejor medicina para sus inquietudes.

Una vez llegó hasta la puerta de la vivienda de Levi, desde donde podían oírse risas y el inconfundible sonido de voces hablando demasiado fuerte al colarse por la ventana abierta de la sala, esta se abrió un resquicio sin que siquiera él llamase al timbre, encontrándose así frente a frente con un par de curiosos ojos verde oscuro, bordeados de largas pestañas rojizas, que lo observaban desde abajo de forma especulativa. La joven chica, de pelirrojas coletas y expresión de duendecillo receloso, lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluativamente, haciéndolo sentir un poco tonto al haber optado por un par de desgastados vaqueros azul claro y un suéter negro de cuello alto que llevaba bajo el abrigo del mismo color. Por lo que Eren sabía, aquella sería una comida informal, pero a lo mejor…

—Oi, mocosa, deja de estorbar. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron tus padres que a los invitados se les hace pasar para atenderlos bien? Tch, no los puedes hacer esperar fuera, joder.

La grave y rotunda voz de Levi llegó repentinamente hasta sus oídos un par de segundos antes de que su pálida mano abriera por completo la puerta, enfrentándolos directamente. Aquel día este vestía todo de negro, con un par de entallados vaqueros y un suéter de cuello rebajado que llevaba arremangado hasta los codos, que lo hacían lucir muy joven. A él seguía resultándole bastante difícil asimilar que ese hombre acababa de cumplir treintaicinco años y no una década menos.

—Pues te recuerdo que a ti no suelen gustarte demasiado los invitados, hermano. Los odias casi todo el tiempo —replicó la chica, mirando al otro muy seria antes de fruncir los labios con obstinación; sin embargo, cuando aquel par de ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre él, esta le sonrió, no de modo cortés como era lo esperado, sino abierta y felizmente, como si acabasen de darle un obsequio de Navidad muy, muy esperado—. ¡Hola, Eren! Yo soy Isabel, la…

—… hermana pequeña de Farlan —acabó Levi por ella con tono monocorde, tirando de una de sus rojizas coletas con suavidad—. Ha llegado esta mañana desde Stohess para quedarse unos cuantos días aquí, pero temo que el cansancio del viaje le ha fundido el cerebro.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó esta de inmediato, convertida en una diminuta llamita de indignación, lo que a él le pareció bastante divertido, ya que Isabel, con su escaso metro cincuenta y enfundada en unas mallas de un rosa furioso bajo un enorme suéter verde claro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, parecía más una niña jugando a disfrazarse que una muchacha mayor.

—Tienes razón, tu jodido cerebro no funciona bien jamás —le dijo Levi en respuesta.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eren se rio al ver ese intercambio, quizá porque aquel hombre rara vez se permitía bajar así la guardia con alguien más. Dándose cuenta de ello, Levi se volvió a verlo, mirándolo unos cuantos segundos de forma especulativa e intensa, haciendo que su risa muriese en el acto y se sonrojara un poco bajo su escrutinio.

Sorpresivamente, fue la mano de la chica la que sujetó la suya, llamando su atención. Sonriendo de aquel modo que iluminaba un espacio y parecía vaticinar problemas, todo al mismo tiempo, Isabel, con una fuerza asombrosa para alguien de su tamaño, jaló de él, arrastrándolo tras de sí hacia el interior de la casa, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos a protestar.

—¡Atención, chicos! —dijo esta una vez estuvieron dentro, alzando la voz para que el resto de los invitados los miraran—. Este de aquí es Eren Jaeger, el nuevo amigo de Levi del que todos hemos estado especulando —aclaró Isabel sin una pizca de vergüenza y sin importarle tampoco lo más mínimo que él deseara que se lo tragase la tierra allí mismo al sentir todos aquellos ojos desconocidos observándolo—. Y esos de allí, Eren —continuo, dirigiéndose en aquella oportunidad a él—, son… ¡los viejos amigos de Levi! Y viejos de forma literal, porque casi todos son muy, muy mayores —añadió ella divertida, ganándose los gritos de reclamación y protesta de la mayoría de estos, ya que era evidente que como mucho estarían por la mitad de la treintena.

—¡Hey, Izzi, no te pases! ¡No somos tan viejos! A penas y te sacamos unos cuantos años —protestó un alto rubio de corta perilla que se hallaba sentado en el sofá junto a Hange y Moblit. Este llevaba el largo cabello sujeto en una pequeña coleta y vestía casi como si fuese a ir de excursión a la montaña, con pantalones cargo de un verde muy oscuro y botines fuertes de senderismo. El grueso suéter marrón que llevaba lo hacía parecer todavía más corpulento, ante lo que él se sintió un poco disminuido, sobre todo cuando los pequeños ojos castaños de este se encontraron de con los verdes suyos, poniéndolo inquieto.

—Muchos, muchos años. Créeme —susurró ella con secretismo, haciendo que Eren riera por lo bajo—. Bueno, ese que acaba de protestar es Erd Gin, quien formó parte del grupo de Operaciones Especiales de Levi antes de que fuera trasferido a Chlorba junto a Gunther Schultz, que es ese serio sujeto de allí. Intenta parecer intimidante y todo eso, pero en el fondo es un blando. Saluda Gunther —le pidió Isabel al hombre que se hallaba sentado en la butaca frente a los otros. Este, al igual que su compañero, era alto y vestía de forma similar, aunque completamente de negro; no obstante, allí acababa el parecido entre ambos, ya que Gunther lucía un rostro de tez morena bien rasurado y el negro cabello muy corto, ligeramente peinado hacia arriba. Al igual que había hecho su compañero, sus ojos marrón oscuro lo contemplaron evaluativamente, sin embargo le sonrió con amabilidad y levantó una mano a modo de saludo tal y como Isabel había pedido.

—Hola, Eren. Me alegra conocerte al fin.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró, oyendo como sus palabras prácticamente eran engullidas por la escandalosa risa de Hange que acababa de soltar una carcajada nerviosa. Esta, sin embargo, no lo estaba mirando a él ni a la chica a su lado, sino a quien venía tras ellos y que de seguro en ese instante debía estar de muy malhumor.

Isabel, sin soltar aun su mano, le dio un pequeño apretón y una sonrisa de ánimo, que lo hizo sentir estúpido. De inmediato sus verdes ojos vagaron por la sala para buscar a Levi, pero con algo de angustia se dio cuenta de que la chica se las había ingeniado para posicionarlos de tal forma, que el otro hombre no pudiera acercárseles sin parecer invasivo y él no pudiese huir sin demostrar que era un cobarde. Aun así, cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, este desfrunció el ceño y cabeceó ligeramente, diciéndole en silenció que todo estaba bien, que no debía tener miedo.

Aferrándose a ello, Eren inspiró profundo e intentó relajarse.

—Y esa parejita que ves allá —prosiguió Isabel, indicándole a una chica bajita y delgada que se encontraba sentada en la butaca desocupada junto a un hombre de expresión petulante, y cuyo cabello rubio claro tenía un corte muy similar al de Levi—, son Petra Ral y Auruo Brossard. Ambos están prometidos y se casarán en mayo del próximo año. Ellos también trabajaron durante un tiempo con Levi y el resto de los chicos, pero luego de que su relación se formalizara, decidieron pasar a hacer trabajo logístico en vez de campo. Ya sabes, menos riesgos si decides tener una familia —explicó esta, evidentemente ufana del amplio conocimiento que parecía tener de aquel grupo.

—Sí, todo es tal y como Izzi dice. Hola, Eren. Nos alegra el poder finalmente conocerte. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti —le dijo Petra con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se reflejó en sus bonitos ojos ámbar que denotaban amabilidad. Ella era sin duda una muchacha bonita, con el cabello rubio rojizo hasta los hombros y facciones delicadas, las cuales parecían enfatizarse aún más gracias al delicado vestido amarillo de manga larga y amplia falda sobre las rodillas que llevaba, el cual la hacía lucir como el hada de un cuento.

Su novio, en cambio, mostraba tal cara de fastidio al mirarlo que él no pudo más que sentirse un poco inquieto. Este era el único del grupo que vestía de manera más formal, con oscuros pantalones grises de pinza y una camisa más clara a juego, como si quisiera dejar clara su superioridad sobre el resto.

—No te preocupes por él, a Auruo le encanta fingir que es interesante. Siempre ha admirado mucho a mi hermano, Levi, y se esfuerza en llamar su atención, por lo que intenta no parecer tan tonto como los demás, pero al final igual acaba haciendo el ridículo; y más que el resto —le dijo Isabel en un quedo murmullo, soltando finalmente su mano para colgarse de su brazo con toda confianza. Una nueva sonrisa maliciosa asomó a sus labios, iluminando sus ojos verdes como los de un duendecillo a punto de hacer una travesura; una muy mala—. Y bueno, siguiendo con las presentaciones, a Hange y Moblit ya los conoces, Eren, así que no tiene caso que te hable de ellos; además, son unos aburridos —añadió esta juguetona, guiñándole un ojo a Hange que, sentada sobre el regazo de su novio en el sofá, movió la cabeza resignada y divertida ante el descarado comportamiento de la chica—; por lo que solo falta que conozcas al más abuelo del grupo y quien suele darnos más dolores de cabeza.

—Yo diría que es al contrario, ¿no, Isabel? —preguntó una potente voz desde la cocina que hizo que él diese un respingo a causa de la sorpresa. Al mirar hacia allí, se encontró con la azul mirada de un alto hombre rubio que, ataviado con un mandil azul sobre su impecable camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y sus sencillos vaqueros azules, se dirigía hacia ellos, tendiendo una mano en su dirección—. Mucho gusto, Eren. Soy Erwin Smith, amigo de Levi desde la academia. He oído hablar mucho sobre ti.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —farfulló él, sintiéndose un poco a apabullado por todo aquello, y devolviendo aquel potente apretón que estuvo a punto de fracturarle los dedos.

—Levi me había comentado que eras muy joven, pero no que fueses un muchacho tan bien parecido, Eren —prosiguió Erwin con afabilidad—. También ha mencionado que eres un fotógrafo increíble, algo que tanto Moblit como Hange igualmente han alabado.

—Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. Yo solo-

—Lo es. No dejes que se quite méritos, Erwin. Tiene esa mala costumbre —intervino esta vez Moblit desde la sala, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa cuando él lo miró tan aterrorizado como abochornado.

El rubio hombre enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas y sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya ves, no soy yo quien lo dice, ¿verdad? Pero, de ser posible, me encantaría ver algo de tu trabajo antes de tener que regresar a Mitras. Habitualmente suelo asistir a exposiciones en la capital, y quizá podrí-

—Tch, déjenlo respirar un maldito segundo, joder. Van a acabar por volverlo loco con su condenado parloteó —lo interrumpió Levi con brusquedad, apareciendo a su lado y apartándolo del férreo agarre de Isabel con muy poca delicadeza. Ella le lanzó una mirada ofendida y le enseñó la lengua, pero este no se inmutó, ignorándola a propósito. A pesar de tener el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los ojos de Levi se mostraban tranquilos y apacibles, del tono claro de un cielo en invierno, por lo que Eren comprendió que no estaba realmente molesto.

—Solo es una conversación casual, Levi —replicó Erwin con total tranquilidad, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a esos arranques por parte del otro hombre y hasta los esperara.

—Conversación casual y una mierda. Es un puto tercer grado, cabrón —insistió este, torciendo los labios—. Solo bastaba con que saludaras al mocoso y ya.

—No, no. Está bien. No me molesta, Levi —se apresuró a responder él, sonriendo conciliador, a pesar de que notaba como el corazón le retumbaba enloquecido contra el pecho a causa de los nervios—. Es normal que sientan un poco de curiosidad, supongo. Yo soy el extraño aquí.

Erwin, que seguía observándolos a ambos con una atención que Eren encontraba desconcertante y lo alteraba todavía más, alzó sus pobladas y rubias cejas, como si estuviese sorprendido.

—Esto es interesante —comentó repentinamente, aunque él no comprendió a lo que este se refería; Levi, sin embargo, lanzó una acerada mirada de advertencia a su amigo, la cual le fue devuelta con una enigmática sonrisa. Volviendo sus azules ojos en su dirección una vez más, Erwin le preguntó amablemente—: ¿Quieres algo de beber, Eren? ¿Cerveza está bien para ti?

Él asintió obediente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni que decir. Podía notar como todos allí le observaban con atención y eso lo tenía un poco descolocado, porque deseaba dar una buena impresión, se sentía obligado a ello, pero… Dios, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con normalidad. Jamás había sido bueno en ese tipo de situaciones.

El leve roce de unos dedos sobre los suyos lo sorprendió, sobresaltándolo durante un instante al temer que fuese nuevamente Isabel; sin embargo, cuando notó la mano de Levi buscando la suya para entrelazarlas, Eren sintió como una parte de la angustia que lo embargaba comenzaba a relajarse, a desaparecer. Era casi como haber tenido un enorme trozo de hielo alojado dentro del pecho, ahogándolo. Una fría sensación de temor que solo necesitó de aquel simple contacto para derretirse por completo.

Sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado, bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas, tan diferentes en apariencia pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales. Y al levantar el rostro una vez más, Eren se encontró con los grises ojos de Levi clavados en él, contemplándolo con atención, por lo que se sonrojó un poco, aunque una sensación cálida y anhelante pareció brotar dentro de su pecho.

Sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra, aquel hombre le estaba diciendo que estaba bien. Que no debía tener miedo de aquello ni de lo que viniera, porque estaban juntos en ello.

—Son solo un grupo de idiotas —comentó Levi en voz tan baja que Eren dudaba que alguien más pudiese haberlo oído—, pero no son del todo malos. Solo están curiosos por ti, o por mí, interesado en alguien. —Este chasqueo la lengua y le lanzó una lánguida mirada de pesar, como si quisiera dejar claro lo mucho que le hartaba esa situación—. Como sea, solo relájate y se tú mismo, mocoso. Recuerda: que te importe una mierda lo que piense el resto.

Él se rio ante sus palabras, sintiéndose el mismo tiempo reconfortado y aliviado, enormemente agradecido. Era extraño querer a alguien así, se dijo Eren; y más aún saber que ese alguien te quería igualmente en respuesta. Sin miedos, sin vergüenza de por medio, sin pensar en si era correcto o debía esconderse. Era extraño, pero le agradaba aquella cercanía, lo que él y Levi tenían en ese momento; la extraña certeza de saber que poseía una razón para estar allí y esforzarse, no por él, sino por alguien que lo quería a él. Si las emociones y los sentimientos pudieran plasmarse en una imagen, Eren estaba seguro de que lo que sentía en ese momento por aquel otro hombre sería una fotografía maravillosa.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo repentinamente Erwin, apareciendo una vez más en frente de ambos, tendiéndole a Eren un botellín de cerveza que él recibió y agradeció con un gesto.

Fue solo en ese momento, de regreso a la realidad, que él volvió a percatarse de la silenciosa presencia de Isabel, quien los observaba atentamente desde la entrada de la cocina. Al percibir que los enormes ojos verdes de esta, ligeramente entornados, observaban con frío detenimiento sus manos unidas, Eren quiso apartarse; sin embargo Levi, que igualmente había notado aquello, entrelazó sus dedos con más fuerza y no se lo permitió, aunque su expresión seguía siendo tan imperturbable como siempre mientras hablaba con Erwin.

La abrupta llegada de Hange, que le rodeo el cuello con un brazo y comenzó a bromear sobre el hecho de haber secuestrado a Levi la noche anterior, distendió el pesado ambiente reinante, logrando que poco a poco él se relajara lo suficiente para comenzar a platicar de manera más tranquila y natural con el resto de aquel grupo. Estos habían empezado a abandonar la sala de uno en uno, acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban para integrarse así a la conversación, dándole tiempo y espacio a Eren para acostumbrarse a todos, tal y como había pedido Levi.

En menos de una hora, y aunque seguía siendo un poco difícil intentar encajar en medio de ese grupo tan diverso y donde todos parecían ser amigos que se conocían desde hacía mucho, él ya no se sentía excluido ni un completo extraño fuera de lugar; por el contrario, era como si todos estuviesen felices de tenerlo allí por el simple hecho de que Levi era feliz en su compañía.

Cuando Erwin, que parecía ser quien dirigía aquel grupo, decidió que ya era hora de salir fuera para preparar la barbacoa, casi todo el mundo comenzó a ponerse en movimiento para ayudar en lo que se pudiera, como si fueran un perfecto engranaje bien sincronizado.

Hange y Moblit fueron quienes quedaron a cargo de preparar unas cuantas ensaladas de acompañamiento, así que él, separándose finalmente de Levi que estaba supervisando la reubicación de la mesa y las sillas en el patio trasero, se apresuró a ofrecer su ayuda con los vegetales, lo que estos aceptaron. Acababa de sacar de la nevera unos cuantos tomates para lavarlos, cuando Isabel apareció a su lado, dándole un juguetón codazo en el costado para apartarlo y obligarlo a hacerle sitio.

—Te ayudaré con esto —le dijo esta, sacando un par de zanahorias y una lechuga que sujetó apenas en sus pequeñas manos.

—¿No ibas a ayudar con la barbacoa? —la interrogó Eren mientras se dirigían hacia el fregadero—. Dijiste que se te daba muy bien. —Dios, no quería estar a solas con ella. Después de todo lo ocurrido no se sentía demasiado a gusto en la presencia de la muchacha y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Dejando escapar un dramático y pesado suspiro de fastidio, esta dejó los vegetales que cargaba en el receptáculo del fregadero al mismo tiempo que él la imitaba con los suyos.

—Eso fue hasta que Auruo comenzó a explicar con detenimiento el «como» se debe preparar una barbacoa perfecta, ya que, según él, es un experto. Te aseguro que en menos de cinco minutos Gunther y Erd comenzarán a burlarse, por lo que Auruo se enfadará y acabarán discutiendo hasta que Erwin o mi hermano interfieran —le informó la chica mientras encendía el grifo y echaba a correr el agua para enjuagar las verduras antes de ponerlas en un escurridor—. Dios, son como niños sin serlo. No hay caso con ellos —se lamentó esta con un nuevo suspiro.

—Bueno, supongo que eso ocurre porque con los amigos a veces es difícil madurar del todo —le dijo Eren, pensando en su propio grupo y en el hecho de que su comportamiento no distaba mucho del de aquellos otros—. Ya sabes, suelen conocer una parte de ti que no muestras habitualmente al resto y la aceptan a pesar de todo. Es fácil ser tú mismo cuando estás con ellos.

Isabel volvió ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarlo al rostro, observándolo muy seria e inexpresiva, de un modo extraño que contrastaba por completo con la aparente alegría que parecía desbordar a cada momento y demostraba a todos. Era casi como si tras esa jubilosa fachada, ella estuviese totalmente vacía por dentro.

—Ellos no son solo mis amigos, sino que también son mi familia. La familia que mi hermano, Farlan, dejó para mí —le dijo Isabel con más dureza y determinación de la que él habría esperado de ella—. Me quieren y aceptan por el simple hecho de que lo querían a él, como lo hace Levi —prosiguió esta, pero en esa ocasión le sonrió; no del modo abierto de antes, sino con una sonrisa que suavizaba sus facciones y parecía ofrecer una aparente calma bajo una bullente ira—. Y ahora él te tiene a ti… así que supongo que yo también te tengo. ¿No es eso bueno, Eren? —le preguntó ella, inclinándose un poco hacia él para apoyar su pelirroja cabeza en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. Una extraña mezcla de rechazo y falso afecto que lo hizo tensarse de inmediato.

—Hey, chicos, ¿qué hacen? ¡Dejen de parlotear y dense prisa con eso! Les aseguro que no desean ver a Erwin enfadado —los apremió Hange, en un vano intento de parecer severa, entrando nuevamente en la cocina seguida de su novio.

Isabel se apartó de su lado y rodó los ojos ante aquel regaño, pero, tras sonreírle una última vez, agarró el escurridor con las verduras lavadas y se apresuró a ir donde la otra mujer, protestando en voz alta su indignación y logrando que Hange la reprendiese todavía más de una forma casi maternal.

Mientras Eren la observaba allí, hablando y riendo como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo, notó como algo dentro de él se encogía, oprimiéndole el estómago de forma desagradable.

Aquella breve plática con Isabel le había dejado dos cosas muy claras: la primera de ellas era que la muchacha lo detestaba con cada fibra de su pequeño ser, no porque esta le hubiese dado una oportunidad de agradarle y Eren la hubiera desaprovechado, sino que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que él representaba una amenaza a su perfecto e inmutable mundo. La segunda de ellas, sin embargo, era la que a él le pareció la más dolorosa de ambas verdades: Isabel era una completa mentirosa, tal vez incluso más hábil que él mismo. Tan hábil que podía vivir inmersa en su propia mentira sin dudar ni sentirse culpable por eso. Ver como ella interactuaba con el resto, reía con el resto y fingía una felicidad que no sentía en absoluto, era como verse reflejado en un espejo, y por lo mismo, lo odió, porque dolía.

Si algo conocía a la perfección Eren, eso era la necesidad de aparentar, de fingir ser alguien que no eras realmente, y lo doloroso que podía ser el vivir de ese modo, sobre todo porque sabías que dejar de hacerlo no era una opción debido a que tu propia vida era mil veces peor. No obstante, había conocido a Levi, y con la llegada de este a su vida, sus autoimpuestos muros fueron cayendo poco a poco, permitiéndose finalmente bajar la guardia después de mucho tiempo; permitiéndose volver a ser él mismo, casi como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Al observar como Isabel reía a carcajadas de algo que Moblit acababa de decirle a Hange, Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse qué cosa podría hacer que la chica por fin decidiese volver a ser libre. Cuál sería el catalizador que esta necesitaría para poner nuevamente en marcha su vida y se decidiese a vivirla. Nadie merecía sobrevivir en una mentira.

 

——o——

 

A pesar de que aquel día había resultado mucho más divertido de lo que Eren esperaba en un principio, tras unas cuantas horas de compartir con todo aquel grupo se sentía agotado.

Era como si todas las emociones, todo lo vivido desde la noche anterior hasta ese momento, hubiese recaído finalmente sobre sus hombros, aterrizándolo de golpe a la realidad y haciéndolo consciente de lo que vendría a partir de ese punto en su vida.

Ya había transcurrido casi un día desde la terrible cena en casa de sus padres, sin embargo a él le seguía pareciendo increíble que esta se desdibujase como algo demasiado lejano en su memoria, cuando al mismo tiempo era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Levi lo había besado la noche anterior. Bueno, Eren debía reconocer que aquel había sido prácticamente un pequeño beso de nada, pero para él resultó demasiado significativo e importante. De cierta forma ese beso marcaba el final de una etapa de su vida, una muy sombría, y el comienzo de una que parecía mucho más esperanzadora y que apuntaba hacia el futuro.

Aquel, por lejos, había sido su mejor obsequio de Navidad en mucho tiempo.

Las potentes risas de Gunther y Erd fueron las que en esa oportunidad lo llevaron de regreso a la realidad nada más poner un pie fuera de la casa. Todos ellos se encontraban en ese momento reunidos en el patio trasero de la residencia de Levi, el cual este no solía utilizar jamás pero siempre mantenía bien cuidado, cortando el césped que cubría el amplio espacio de forma regular y limpiando a fondo el poco mobiliario que allí tenía, el cual aparte de la barbacoa de ladrillo ubicada en un rincón, solo consistía en una pequeña mesa de terraza blanca para seis personas con sus sillas correspondientes.

En aquel momento, no obstante, todo allí lucía un poco caótico. Algunas de las sillas del comedor habían sido sustraídas de este y ahora se hallaban dispersas de forma desordenada en torno a la mesa abarrotada de platos, vasos sucios, restos de comida, bebida y gente. A pesar de que el almuerzo ya había acabado hacía un par de horas atrás, los amigos de Levi ahora se entretenían compartiendo viejas anécdotas y recuerdos de sus años pasados en el ejército y la academia, mezclados con bromas y un montón de carcajadas. Era sin duda alguna un espectáculo curioso, pero agradable.

En aquel momento la tarde ya estaba llegando a su final, por lo que el cielo principió a teñirse lentamente de un intenso azul oscuro y las primeras estrellas empezaron a hacer su aparición. A pesar de que el día había estado templado, la temperatura ya comenzaba a decaer, dejando entrar el frío húmedo de la costa que parecía impregnarse en la piel y calar hasta los huesos sin piedad alguna, sobre todo si se estaba a la intemperie.

A causa de la brisa marina que lo golpeó de lleno una vez dejó la seguridad de las paredes de la vivienda, Eren se estremeció un poco, arrebujándose lo mejor que pudo en su suéter, pero no sirvió de mucho. Debido a eso, y a pesar de que su intención inicial era la de volver a integrarse al grupo que había abandonado unos minutos atrás cuando acompañó a Levi hasta la casa, acabó buscando refugio en el porche trasero de esta, dejándose caer sentado en una de las dos butacas de mimbre, que conformaban el mobiliario de este, mientras esperaba porque el otro regresara.

Al contemplar a todas esas personas hablando, riendo e interactuando unos con otros, algo dentro de él pareció despertar repentinamente, casi como una necesidad largo tiempo aletargada. Desde aquella alejada perspectiva, Eren tenía un encuadre perfecto de aquel grupo, con un bello fondo oscuro que serviría para resaltar todo el despliegue de vida que parecía haber allí, casi a punto de explosionar. Estaba seguro que de haber tomado una fotografía en ese instante, habría obtenido una toma extraordinaria, de aquellas que casi no necesitaban retoques y rara vez ocurrían.

No llevaba ni un minuto sentado allí, cuando la alta y fornida figura de Erwin hizo su aparición. Este, pareciendo tan calmado y relajado como siempre, subió de un solo paso el par de peldaños que separaban el entablado de madera del porche del césped y ocupó la butaca que estaba libre, regalándole una amable sonrisa cargada de confianza en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Él supuso que aquel gesto estaba destinado a tranquilizarlo, pero de cierta forma lo puso en alerta. Erwin, al igual que Hange, era una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Levi, lo más cercano que este tenía a una familia, por lo que a Eren le aterraba la idea de darle una mala impresión a ese hombre.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —le preguntó este, intrigado—. Es raro que te dejase solo, ya que desde que has llegado se ha mostrado muy poco dispuesto a separarse de tu lado —añadió a continuación con cierto deje de burla en sus palabras, provocando que él se sonrojase con violencia.

—Ha ido un momento a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. Me dijo que ya estaba cansado de toda esta… todo esto y necesitaba un respiro —explicó, obviando las malas palabras que el otro había utilizado para referirse a esa reunión. No obstante, Erwin se rio, como si supusiera perfectamente lo que Levi había dicho y le pareciera divertido.

—Entiendo. Este tipo de acontecimientos siempre resultan ser mucho para él —explicó aquel hombre, observando a su grupo de amigos con expresión benevolente y un poco nostálgica—. Levi valora mucho su privacidad, el poder mantener su espacio para sí mismo. Tanto ruido, tanto alboroto, lo desesperan un poco.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —respondió él, divertido—. Llevaba un par de días nervioso por ello.

Erwin lo miró nuevamente, enarcando ambas cejas antes de sonreír a penas.

—En realidad estaba nervioso por ti, Eren, no por él —señaló con amable seguridad, sin dejar de mirarlo con aquel par de ojos profundos e insondables, como si quisiera indagar en lo más hondo de su cabeza, de su corazón; esperando solo a que él bajase la guardia para actuar—. Levi deseaba que te conociéramos, que supiéramos el grandioso tipo de persona que él cree que eres; pero, al mismo tiempo, lo aterraba la idea de que fuéramos nosotros quienes no te gustásemos a ti. Que su pasado chocara con el futuro que espera tener contigo.

Él frunció el ceño confundido, sin poder creerse nada de lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, porque era absurdo.

—Pero… eso no tiene mucho sentido —rebatió, intentando mantener a raya su inseguridad latente—. Levi me conoce desde hace muy poco tiempo, mientras que ha pasado una buena parte de su vida junto a ustedes.

—Sí, es tal y como dices; sin embargo no deja de hablar de ti, Eren. No deja de verte —lo interrumpió Erwin—. Lo que me resulta muy curioso, ya que él no suele ser así. Levi es un buen hombre, por supuesto, lo sé mejor que nadie; pero aun así, él mismo se empeña en poner una barrera contra el mundo, impidiéndonos entrar en su vida más de lo imprescindible —explicó con resignado pesar—. La infancia de Levi fue una cosa un poco fea, con demasiadas carencias y situaciones difíciles que lo marcaron muchísimo. Y la vida luego… digamos que no ha sido del todo justa con él. —Este inspiró profundo, volviendo a posar su azul mirada sobre sus amigos que seguían ajenos a ellos—. ¿Me equivoco al aventurar que ya estabas al tanto de todo esto, Eren?

—No. Levi ya me lo había contado —reconoció.

Erwin asintió.

—Eso está muy bien, porque demuestra que te tiene confianza, que eres especial para él. Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, Levi no suele involucrarse mucho con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros que somos su círculo más cercano; ni siquiera con Farlan que era con quien había decidido compartir su vida. De hecho, a pesar de ser amigos, no me habló de su vida en Shiganshina hasta cinco años después de iniciada nuestra relación, y creo que solo lo hizo porque su tío había muerto y tenía que regresar aquí, a esta ciudad que detestaba, para hacerse cargo del entierro —admitió este, guardando silencio un par de segundos antes de romper a hablar nuevamente—: Pero contigo, todo es diferente, Eren. Decidió quedarse en este sitio que odiaba solo porque tú estás aquí y eres feliz aquí. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, he visto a Levi esforzarse en verdad por alguien, sin miedo a salir lastimado por ello; y quiero creer, de forma egoísta, que esto se debe a que también por primera vez no hay un mundo al cual deba temer, simplemente porque tú te has convertido en el suyo.

Los escrutadores ojos de este siguieron fijos en él tras decir aquello. Tan azules como el mar en un día calmo de verano y tan certeros como una verdad ineludible. Erwin no estaba mintiendo, por el contrario, aquel hombre creía ciegamente en cada una de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

Eren, no obstante, siendo víctima una vez más de sus propios nervios e inseguridades, de sus sentimientos entremezclados y confusos, no supo cómo responder a ello, porque, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que debía reaccionar ante una declaración de aquel tipo? Una cosa era querer a Levi y saber que este le correspondía, pero oír aquello de labios de otros, ser consciente de lo que pensaban y esperaban de él, lo hacía sentir como si tuviese que cumplir expectativas demasiado altas, y eso lo ahogaba un poco.

—Realmente no soy alguien tan valioso como temo estás pensando —se obligó a responder pasado un tiempo—. No, lo que intento explicar es que soy un chico normal. _Normal_ de verdad. No hay en mí nada extraordinario que pueda hacer que él me vea diferente del resto o que pueda hacer que piense diferente de mí. Yo…

Sin poder contenerse más, Erwin rompió a reír y le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en el hombro que prácticamente estuvieron a punto de hundirlo en su asiento.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y no es necesario que te pongas nervioso por eso, muchacho. No quiero decir con esto que no seas una gran persona, pero tal como dices, eres solo un chico normal que recién está comenzando a descubrir lo que es vivir —añadió este con amable seriedad—. Sin embargo, Eren, no debemos ser algo extraordinario para convertirnos en el milagro de alguien más. Solo basta una razón, por pequeña que sea, para transformarnos ante los ojos de esa persona en algo especial. —Erwin guardó silenció un instante y él contuvo el aliento, expectante. Cuando este volvió a hablar, parecía un poco melancólico—: Lo que Levi ha visto en ti, lo que te hace diferente de todo el resto, es algo que solo él sabe, pero valóralo, ¿está bien? Tal vez esté lejos de ser el hombre más amable del mundo, y tiene un carácter y una forma de expresarse que, bueno, dejan mucho que desear, pero es sincero. Nada que Levi te diga será jamás una mentira, Eren, aunque te duela. Para él todo es franqueza y honestidad de manera frontal y brutal, por lo que sí dice que te quiere, es porque lo hace. Si te dice que desea estar contigo, es porque realmente desea hacerlo. Por eso mismo, si en verdad quieres estar a su lado, si también has encontrado una razón para pensar que él es especial sobre el resto y crees que vale la pena, entonces, arriésgate. No dudes y dejes pasar las oportunidades, porque lo peor que puede ocurrirnos siempre, es vivir con arrepentimientos.

Algo en la manera en que Erwin le dijo aquello, como si existiese un dolor más profundo del que dejaba entrever en realidad, hizo a Eren preguntarse cuál sería la historia que este guardaba. Que era lo que motivaba a ese hombre para darle aquel consejo que parecía en verdad sincero.

—¿Tú lo haces? —le preguntó tras pensárselo un momento—. ¿Vivir con arrepentimientos?

Erwin, evidentemente sorprendido por la vuelta de tornas, abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con consternación unos pocos segundos, como si no supiese que decir. No obstante, este volvió a reponerse de inmediato, adoptando su sempiterna expresión imperturbable, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Sí, en algunas ocasiones —respondió finalmente, sonriéndole de forma enigmática y dando por finalizado aquel tema.

Al percatarse de que los ojos de aquel hombre observaban con atención a Hange, que abrazada a Moblit explicaba algo muy entusiasmada a Petra, Eren comprendió a lo que el otro se refería con dejar pasar las oportunidades y arrepentirse de perderlas cuando ya era muy tarde y sabías que no podrías recuperarlas por más que lo desearas.

Y acaso, ¿no había hecho él lo mismo demasiadas veces en su vida?, se preguntó. Siempre con miedo, siempre asustado de lo que el resto pensara, de lo defraudados que podrían sentirse si no cumplía las expectativas. Una colorida sombra de sí mismo creada para agradar a los demás y hacerlos felices. Hasta que llegó Levi y trastocó su mundo. Hasta que este contempló el mundo que Eren veía a través del lente de una cámara y le dijo que era hermoso, que era especial.

Tal vez Erwin tenía razón en aquello, no se necesitaba más que un pequeño motivo para permitir que la vida que tenías cambiase por alguien más. Para él bastó conque Levi viese a través de sus ojos y lo encontrara, no al Eren que pretendía ser, sino a quien era realmente, sin mentiras, sin artificios. Simplemente fue suficiente con que este contemplara el destrozo que él era y aun así, decidiera que valía la pena quererlo. Eren no necesitaba más razón que esa para amar a Levi, porque cada vez que este lo miraba, sentía que podía ser finalmente él mismo.

 

——o——

 

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras terminaban de entrar las cosas que habían utilizado para la comida a la casa y se afanaban en poner todo nuevamente en orden, Eren, que acababa de dejar en la cocina una pila de platos para que Moblit y Petra los lavasen, se vio repentinamente sorprendido por Levi que, sujetando su mano con fuerza, tiró de él para apartarlo de allí sin miramiento alguno.

—Ven un momento conmigo, mocoso —le dijo este mientras lo guiaba escaleras arriba hacia la segunda planta.

—Pero… la limpieza —farfulló él, nervioso al tiempo que lo seguía—. Levi, no podemos llegar y desaparecer así mientras todos ayudan. Es injusto —insistió, pero el otro no le dio importancia, ni al hecho de que alguien pudiese verlos escapando de ese modo y mucho menos a que se estaban escaqueando del trabajo descaradamente.

—Tch, déjalos que se encarguen. Además, son los principales responsables de todo ese jodido desorden —le respondió una vez llegaron arriba—. Ya tendré tiempo de limpiar como se debe una vez pueda recuperar nuevamente mi tranquilidad y mi casa.

Como todo estaba a oscuras, Levi, sin soltar su mano aún, hizo intento de dirigirse a la pared posterior para ajustar las luces en el panel de control, pero Eren lo detuvo.

—No, déjalo así, por favor. Me gusta de ese modo —le pidió él, observando como las luces del puerto titilaban a la distancia, resaltando en aquel cielo oscuro que parecía tragárselo todo.

—Tch, que mocoso más extraño eres. Vamos a acabar tropezando con todo —rezongó este, pero cedió a su capricho, permitiendo que lo guiara con cuidado hasta quedar frente al ventanal central, donde ambos acabaron sentándose en el suelo de tarima gris para contemplar el mar a la distancia.

Mientras dejaba que sus ojos se adaptaran a la semipenumbra, Eren observó con detenimiento a su alrededor. Todo allí estaba tal cual recordaba, con aquel espacio acristalado que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito y donde las diferentes estancias que conformaban esa planta se delimitaban en espacios sin muros, como si fuesen partes de un todo que funcionase ordenada y metódicamente. Le gustaba aquella sensación de libertad sin fronteras, donde el mundo que sus ojos contemplaban parecía no tener límites, pero al mismo tiempo saber que contaba con total protección y contención, por lo que nada allí afuera podría hacerle daño.

Aun así, debía reconocer que estar en esa zona de la casa le resultaba un poco extraño. A pesar de que Levi y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y por lo mismo lo visitaba a menudo, aquella era la segunda vez que estaba allí; que este le permitía subir e invadir su espacio privado, por lo que se sentía como algo muy personal e íntimo.

De manera inconsciente, Eren llevó una mano hacia su pecho para buscar la cámara, sobresaltándose un poco al no encontrarla allí, ya que esta se hallaba guardada dentro del bolso que había dejado en la primera planta. Levi, que lo había estado observando con atención, no dijo nada por su tonto comportamiento; este, simplemente, acercó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla durante un momento, haciendo que su ansiedad desapareciera de inmediato, como si fuese magia.

—Y bueno, ¿vas a confesarme finalmente el por qué has decidido secuestrarme y traerme hasta aquí? —le preguntó él de manera juguetona al otro, rogando porque el calor de su rostro no fuese evidente, aunque lo dudaba—. ¿Tienes planeado aprovecharte de mí? ¿Deseas que nos enrollemos? —Eren enarcó ambas cejas sugestivamente, logrando que este sonriese antes de pellizcarle sin delicadeza alguna la sonrojada mejilla que antes había estado acariciando.

—No tienes tanta suerte, mocoso. Además, ya te dije que no había prisa; por lo que primero resuelves el puto caos que eres y luego ya hablaremos —replicó, haciéndolo reír a su vez.

—Solo lo pregunto porque me preocupo por ti, Levi. Yo tengo recién veinte años, así que no hay problema si debo esperar un poco más; pero tú, aunque no lo aparentes y luzcas más joven, ya tienes una edad, por lo que tal vez…

—¡Una edad y una mierda! —le dijo este pateando su pierna derecha con fuerza, arrancándole un quedo gemido de dolor—. No porque tenga treintaicinco soy un puto anciano, así que no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, Jaeger —le advirtió al tiempo que volvía a ponerse de pie, pero sin parecer en verdad molesto—. Joder, no hay caso contigo. Te pedí que vinieses aquí porque tengo algo para ti. Debería habértelo dado anoche, pero con todo lo ocurrido lo olvidé —explicó Levi con prisa, como si de esa forma pudiese ocultar su vergüenza—. Espera aquí un momento. No tardaré mucho.

Antes de que él pudiese decir nada, vio al otro caminar a toda prisa hasta perderse dentro del que era su dormitorio. Como sus ojos poco a poco se habían ido adaptando a la oscuridad reinante, ahora todo a su alrededor parecía tintado de azul índigo al ser iluminado por la luna visible en el alto cielo y las luces del puerto a la distancia, dándole a Eren la sensación de estar sumergido en medio del océano, donde los sonidos, los olores y los colores eran amortiguados, pudiendo solo percibir aquella impresión de ingravidez e irrealidad similar a la de los sueños.

Tal y como le había dicho, Levi apareció al cabo de unos pocos minutos, volviendo a sentarse a su lado, con las piernas extendidas junto a las suyas y tan cerca uno del otro que sus brazos se rozaban al menor movimiento.

—Tuyo —le dijo este, depositando sobre su regazo un pequeño paquete azul oscuro, con un sobrio lazo plateado. Él, sorprendido, lo miró sin comprender ante lo que Levi torció un poco el gesto y suspiró con resignación—. Navidad, Eren. Es tu presente de Navidad.

Nada, ni sus ilusiones idiotas, ni sus sueños más absurdos, podrían haberlo preparado para algo así. Levi, quien había despotricado durante semanas contra la gran idiotez que le parecían esas fiestas, que se negó en rotundo a armar un árbol navideño y decorar la casa, había comprado algo para él, y Eren no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto: si feliz y eufórico porque hubiese tenido aquel detalle, o muerto de miedo. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era ponerse a llorar, y sin siquiera saber el porqué.

—Levi, yo no esperaba que tú… Yo en verdad…

—Bueno, bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que tú me dieses nada por las fiestas y mi cumpleaños, y míranos, aquí estamos —le dijo este con un deje de sonrisa en los labios—. Además, no te emociones tanto antes de tiempo. Podría ser un regalo de mierda.

—¡Ningún regalo es una mierda! —protestó él.

—Eso lo dices ahora, luego podrías desilusionarte, Eren —contraatacó el otro—. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría obsequiarte?

—¿Productos de limpieza? —preguntó él, dubitativo, ante lo que Levi volvió a patear suavemente su pierna, mucho más larga.

—Oi, mocoso, te estás volviendo un descarado. Además, ese no sería un obsequio de mierda, sino uno fantástico. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta encontrar buenos productos?

—Está bien, lo que tú digas. Lo tendré presente para el futuro —respondió Eren, observando una vez más la caja que tenía entre las manos y sin atreverse a abrirla, temeroso de algo que no comprendía. Finalmente, tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, se decidió a hacerlo.

La primera impresión que tuvo de aquel paquete era que no pesaba casi nada y medía tan poco como un libro de bolsillo, por lo que era difícil hacerse una idea de su contenido de aquel modo; y cuando por fin quitó la tapa, él se encontró con algo envuelto en capas y capas de papel manila blanco perfectamente doblado. Al extraerlo de la caja para desenvolverlo, Eren vio que se trataba de un par de guantes para fotografía negros, por lo que contuvo el aliento, no tanto por lo que el presente mismo era, sino porque aquel pequeño detalle reflejaba a la perfección el hecho de que Levi, siempre, siempre estaba pendiente de él. Tal y como Erwin le había dicho, este no dejaba de verlo y comprenderlo.

—¿No te lo había dicho ya? Jodidamente frías —le dijo este rompiendo el silencio con su habitual sarcasmo, haciendo referencias a sus manos continuamente heladas y a sus excusas de no poder utilizar guantes porque debía fotografiar constantemente.

Sin embargo, cuando Eren se volvió a verlo, lo hizo con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarlo; aun así intentó sonreír.

—Gracias, Levi. —Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del otro y contempló los guantes que aún seguían entre sus manos—. Gracias.

La cabeza del otro hombre rozó ligeramente contra la suya, en una suave caricia que él sabía no habría estado allí semanas atrás. A pesar de todo lo que compartieron la noche de tormenta que forzosamente pasaron encerrados allí, por aquel entonces ambos seguían manteniendo sus muros autoimpuestos alrededor, demasiado temerosos de dejar entrar al otro en sus horribles secretos y el pasado que cargaban y deseaban ocultar. Sin embargo ahora, simplemente eran ellos dos, sin nada más. Eren seguía conviviendo con sus demonios, por supuesto, pero no lo asustaba que Levi los conociera ni odiaba la idea de parecer débil ni necesitado de cariño frente suyo, mientras que el otro no temía compartir con él aquel espacio sin límites que acabó por convertirse en una jaula forjada con barrotes de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Hay uno más. Mira bien en el fondo —le susurró este sin apartarse—. Joder, por esto quería encender la luz.

Tal y como Levi le había indicado, Eren dejó los guantes sobre su regazo y volvió a buscar dentro de la caja, encontrando otro paquetito de aquel blanco papel que se apresuró a desenvolver. El verdeazulado mezclado con blanco de los hilos del atrapasueños que tenía entre sus manos era visible incluso en la oscuridad nocturna. Las pequeñas plumas blancas cosquillearon en sus manos, y en esa ocasión, por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener las silenciosas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos para deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Apartándose de su lado para quedar arrodillado junto a él, Levi, observándolo con resignación, acunó su rostro entre sus manos para secar las lágrimas. Sin embargo, antes de que Eren pudiese decir algo, lo que fuera, este se inclinó hacia él para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Si puedo pedir un deseo por mi cumpleaños, si estos de verdad se cumplen, entonces deseo que tus pesadillas desaparezcan, Eren. Que finalmente puedas ser libre de todo el dolor que te atormenta.

Nada más oírlo, sus lágrimas parecieron redoblarse, y antes de que se diese cuenta de cómo, estaba aferrado a Levi, llorando desconsolado mientras este lo abrazaba, acariciando su cabeza como solía hacer su madre con él cuando era todavía un niño.

Pasados unos minutos, sintiéndose algo más calmado tras su desahogo a pesar de notar aun la respiración un poco pesada y trémula, Eren murmuró:

—No hay pastel.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Levi, confundido.

Con cuidado, él se apartó un poco del abrazo del otro para poder quedar frente a frente y así mirarlo a los ojos.

—Que no hay pastel, y por lo mismo no hay velas. Y sin las velas…

—Tch, eso son jodidos tecnicismos, mocoso. Se supone que si los deseos son magia, van a funcionar con una puta vela o no. Además, no me gustan los dulces, lo sabes.

Eren negó con vehemencia.

—Si pierdes un diente y no se lo dejas al hada, entonces-

Sin aviso alguno, Levi le cubrió la boca con una mano y lo miró muy serio, con las delgadas cejas fruncidas formando una línea casi horizontal y los ojos de un gris pulido y amenazante.

—Ya. He comprendido el punto. Así que fingimos que hubo tarta, una puta vela y somos todos felices, ¿satisfecho? —Él asintió obedientemente y el otro lo soltó por fin, pero volvió a posar la mano en su mejilla izquierda, impidiéndole así que apartara la mirada—. Lo decía en serio, Eren, solo deseo que seas feliz. No creo que nadie lo merezca más que tú.

Envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, él lo estrechó contra sí, ocultando el rostro en la curva de aquel pálido cuello y perdiéndose en el aroma cítrico de Levi que ya le resultaba familiar, así como el calor que la cercanía de ambos provocaba y siempre lograba aplacar sus violentas emociones. Para Eren, aquel pequeño instante a solas, con sus sentimientos compartidos, con su dolor compartido, era parte de su felicidad. No necesitaba más ni pedía más que aquel corazón que parecía latir a la par que el suyo. Le bastaba con tener a alguien a quien amar y que lo amase a su vez.

—Tú eres mi razón, mi persona especial entre miles —le susurró al otro, repitiendo las palabras que Erwin le había dicho horas antes—. Si creo que puedo ser feliz nuevamente, si he decidido volver a intentarlo, es por ti, Levi, por haberte conocido. Tú eres mi milagro.

Este no dijo nada en respuesta a su penosa declaración, sin embargo no lo apartó de su lado y lo abrazó a su vez, frotando acompasadamente su espalda con una mano mientras la otra se enterraba entre sus desordenados cabellos castaños. Y para cuando por fin sus tempestuosas emociones parecieron haber remitido, Levi susurró junto a su oído:

—Tú también eres mi razón, Eren. No lo olvides nunca.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo, la luz se encendió repentinamente, quemándoles los ojos y haciendo que se separasen de golpe, como si hubieran sido pillados en una situación indebida. Durante unos instantes, por más que lo intentó, Eren fue incapaz de enfocar nada, pero podía oír a la perfección la retahíla de palabrotas y maldiciones que Levi estaba soltando con una elocuencia increíble. Cuando por fin fue capaz de mirar nuevamente con claridad, se encontró con que Erwin, de pie junto al rellano de la escalera, los observaba sorprendido.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a decir este—. Solo venía por algo a la habitación. No sabía que estaban ocupados; pero sigan, sigan. Hagan como que jamás he estado aquí. No he visto nada. De verdad lo lamento, muchachos —insistió, intentando mantener la calma aunque parecía muy abochornado, tanto como él mismo se sentía.

—Oi, Erwin… —comenzó Levi, que seguía arrodillado en el piso, pero el otro lo cortó con un gesto condescendiente.

—No, no, por favor. Sigan con… sus cosas. Yo ya me marcho. En verdad lo lamento, no deseaba interrumpirlos. Pero no he visto nada, así que no se preocupen —añadió antes de volver a apagar la luz, dejándolos a oscuras una vez más antes de desaparecer escalera a bajo a toda prisa.

—¡Oi, Erwin, regresa aquí! —lo llamó Levi, molesto, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Poniéndose de pie, este miró a la entrada y chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Joder! No he visto nada y un carajo. Estoy seguro de que el muy cabrón les dirá a todos que estábamos metidos aquí arriba haciendo quien sabe qué.

Eren, ya sin la vergüenza inicial, se rio.

—Quizá sí debimos habernos enrollado cuando te lo propuse, Levi; así al menos hablarían con razón —insistió él—. Aunque aún estamos a tiempo si cambias de opinión.

Frunciendo el ceño, este lo pateó en el muslo.

—Que gracioso andas hoy, mocoso. Espero que sigas tan contento cuando bajes y todos te miren como un maldito animal de exposición, sobre todo la loca de Hange que nos llenará de preguntas incómodas.

Al pensar en la perspectiva que le planteaba Levi, aquello a Eren ya no le pareció tan divertido, por lo que dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó al otro cuando, tendiendo una mano hacia él, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie una vez más.

—Dalo por hecho. Todos son unos malditos entrometidos.

Eren suspiró, resignándose a su mala suerte y a lo que de seguro les esperaría una vez decidieran abandonar el refugio de aquella planta. Aun así, era incapaz de quejarse por nada de lo ocurrido ese día; se sentía demasiado contento para ello.

—Pero son amables. Tus amigos —añadió enseguida, casi sin pensar. Levi levantó la vista para observarlo, con sus claros ojos resaltando en aquella penumbra como lo hacía la luna en el firmamento nocturno—. Son amables y me gustan.

Un dejo de sonrisa, sutil y casi inexistente, asomó a esos labios delgados y él supo que acababa de hacer lo correcto, calmando el temor del otro como este siempre hacía con los suyos.

—Lo son. Y tú también les gustas a ellos, mocoso —respondió—. Eres una persona maravillosa, Eren.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibido por aquel cumplido, por lo que bajó la vista hacia sus botines durante unos segundos, pero no protestó ni lo desestimó como otras veces, aunque deseara hacerlo al sentir que no lo merecía del todo. Igualmente, le hubiese gustado decirle a Levi que Isabel no entraba en aquel grupo, y que esta parecía bastante triste por la relación de ambos, pero prefirió callárselo por esa noche al menos. Ya podrían hablar de ello al día siguiente y darle así a este tiempo de pensar en que hacer sobre aquello antes de que la muchacha regresase a Stohess.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Levi, todo vestido en negro, recortado contra el cristal de la ventana que daba hacia el mar de fondo y con la luna reflejándose tras de él, a Eren le pareció una imagen hermosa; una de aquellas que deseaba ver a través del lente de su cámara y fotografiar para inmortalizarla en el tiempo. Sin embargo, por esa vez, se dijo, simplemente atesoraría ese recuerdo en su memoria, sin filtros, sin miedo a que su mundo inmutable cambiase, porque este lo estaba haciendo cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Con cada nueva respiración y latido de su corazón, él sentía que todo dentro suyo había vuelto a moverse y a cobrar vida, y era feliz por ello, a pesar del enorme miedo que daba el incierto futuro.

Tras pensárselo un poco y tomar finalmente una decisión, Eren se acercó hacia donde el otro estaba y se puso a su lado, sorprendiéndolo.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué idea rara se ha metido ahora en esa jodida cabeza tuya?

—Nada que vaya a dolerte ni a poner en riesgo tu integridad física, Levi, lo prometo. Así que tranquilo. Confía en mí —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y regalándole a este una sonrisa que le fue devuelta con una mueca de escepticismo.

Con manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado, él buscó el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Una vez lo tuvo desbloqueado y configurado, estiró el brazo lo suficiente para encuadrarlos a ambos en la pantalla y disparó antes de que pudiese arrepentirse.

Al comprender lo que acababa de hacer, Levi, saliendo de su estupor, lo miró indignado.

—¡Joder, mocoso! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de las fotografías?! —exclamó este, siendo una total y completa muestra de indignación en su metro sesenta.

—Que no puedo fotografiarte —repitió él mientras observaba el resultado de su trabajo—. Pero no te «he» fotografiado, sino que «nos» he fotografiado, por lo que no cuenta ya que no existe una prohibición para las fotos en conjunto, ¿verdad? Ya ves, es algo así como la letra pequeña del contrato. Además, es nuestra primera fotografía juntos —le dijo Eren con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba el contacto de Levi en la agenda y adjuntaba el archivo para enviárselo—. Te aseguro que en un par de años más me lo agradecerás.

Oyó al otro gruñir por lo bajo en respuesta y mascullar algo que no logró comprender, pero que se oyó muy grosero. Aun así, Levi de todas formas buscó su propio teléfono cuando este sonó anunciando la llegada del mensaje que acababa de enviarle.

—Es una foto de mierda, ¿sabes? —soltó este sin piedad alguna mientras observaba la fotografía con ojo crítico—. Casi tan mala como las mías.

Eren simplemente se rio.

—Lo es, totalmente, pero por eso mismo creo que es genial. Somos solo nosotros, sin artificio alguno, sin truco. Solo nosotros, Levi, y eso la hace especial.

La forma en que este lo miró, como si comprendiera algo, todo lo que él no le estaba diciendo, hizo que Eren reafirmara lo correcto de su decisión. Cuando la mirada de Levi se posó una vez más en aquella imagen de ambos y su gesto se suavizó, como si pudiese ver todo lo que él era capaz de vislumbrar, como si compartieran el mismo mundo, Eren supo, sin duda alguna, que su corazón finalmente estaba en el lugar correcto.

Al mirar otra vez la pantalla del móvil, no pudo negar que el otro tenía razón al decir que aquella era una foto de pena. Con pésima iluminación, mal encuadre y con ambos demasiado tensos para lucir felices, ciertamente no era una imagen muy impresionante, pero era un primer paso, por lo menos para él.

Aquella, pensó Eren, era la primera vez que se fotografiaba en dos largos, largos años. La primera vez en todo ese tiempo que decidía posar con alguien más sin temor a perpetuar ese momento ni a exponer sus emociones a través de un lente. Y la razón de aquel cambio, de su valentía, era simplemente Levi. Por él podía pensar en un futuro y la posibilidad de volver a amar a alguien. Levi, que sin imaginarse siquiera lo especial que era ante sus ojos, se había convertido en la razón y la fuerza que lo impulsaban para intentar ser nuevamente feliz y comenzar a vivir una vez más, esta vez, del modo que él mismo decidiese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, lamento que el capítulo hubiese salido tan tarde hoy, pero debido a que estoy ya de vacaciones, llevo unos días fuera de casa en un viaje no planificado, así que mis tiempos han estado un poco liados y no tuve oportunidad de dejar nada planificado de antemano. Por eso mismo, este capítulo no cuenta con beteo (mi adorara beta lo está recibiendo al mismo tiempo que ustedes), así que todo error y cosa fea que puedan encontrar, es solo debido a mi descuido. Una vez cuente con la versión corregida, resubiré el capítulo.  
> Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, esta vez nuevamente ha tocado una actualización un poquito larga: más de diez mil palabras en veintitrés páginas de Word, así que espero no se les hiciera muy pesada al leerla y por lo menos lo disfrutaran. Siempre que esto ocurre no sé si debería alegrarme o pedir disculpas, pero creo que en parte puede compensar que las actualizaciones son prácticamente semana por medio o un poco más.   
> Como dato curioso, les cuento que, al igual que las fotografías que Eren le dio a Levi estaban panificadas desde un principio, los regalos que este le dio al muchacho igualmente lo estaban. Uno de ellos, el atrapasueños, era plenamente simbólico, debido a la situación de Eren; sin embargo los guantes, eran meramente prácticos, pero créanme, para alguien que trabaja con sus manos, y que por un motivo que solo Dios entenderá tienden a congelarse siempre, que te obsequien un par de guantes con los que puedas trabajar es algo increíble. Además, gracias a esta historia descubrí que los guantes para fotógrafos sí existen. No tenía ni la menor idea, pero siempre es interesante descubrir algo nuevo.  
> También, sobre el mismo capítulo, les pediré por favor que nadie odie mucho a Isabel. Sé que en algunas partes puede haber resultado odiosa, está escrita para resultar de ese modo, pero tiene sus motivos para actuar como lo hace, algo que verán ya en el próximo capítulo. De momento, solo piensen que ella, al igual que Levi, sufrió una pérdida enorme, y que muchas veces el dolor nos lleva a actuar de formas complejas.   
> Igualmente, y por si a alguien le interesa, el tema Dreams de The Cranberries, fue la base de inspiración para este capítulo. Una hermosa canción en la maravillosa voz de Dolores O’Riordan.   
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, pido disculpas porque esta semana no hubiese actualización de Ese algo llamado Amor, pero como dije antes, estoy de viaje y debí priorizar lo que escribía. Así que hasta fin de mes, cuando ya podré estar nuevamente en casa, con mi pc de escritorio y mi tiempo, esa historia quedará en espera. Con el resto, todo sigue tal cual, así que para el próximo domingo ya estará el epílogo de Amar en Tres Tiempos, para cerrar ese fanfic, y luego retornamos a In Focus para acabar julio.   
> Nuevamente reitero mis agradecimientos para todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tessa


	19. Lazos

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 19:**

**Lazos**

****

**_Deseaba decirle que la quería, y no de la forma complicada en la que quería a nuestros padres, sino que de una forma simple, en la forma en la que se ama algo en lo que no se tiene que pensar. La quería como se quiere a la respiración._ **

**_(Brenna Yovanoff,_ ** **El sustituto _)_**

 

 

 

Durante sus veinte años, Eren había soportado muchas situaciones desagradables e incómodas en su vida, sin embargo jamás creyó posible que cuatro días pudiesen transcurrir tan lentamente; menos aun que estos parecieran arrastrarse ante él solo debido al horrible deseo que sentía por deshacerse de una persona, pero, demonios, así era. La presencia de Isabel Church en Shiganshina, particularmente en la casa de Levi, lo tenía agotado y a un paso del colapso mental.

Quizá su mayor desánimo y desilusión provenían del hecho de que, tras lo ocurrido con Levi en Navidad, él ilusamente había pensado que podría utilizar los días que le quedaban de vacaciones para pasar algo de tiempo a solas junto al otro, haciendo cosas que salieran un poco de su rutina habitual y que al mismo tiempo ayudasen a fortalecer su incipiente relación. Sí, aquel había sido su deseo y Eren estaba en verdad muy ilusionado con él; no obstante, la hermana pequeña de Farlan acabó apareciendo en su vida y complicando las cosas para ellos, cambiándolo todo totalmente.

Así que debido a ello, durante los últimos cuatro días, tanto Levi como él acabaron siendo sus acompañantes obligados, yendo de un sitio a otro según esta lo desease mientras recorrían la ciudad con la perspectiva de un turista.

Isabel, que desbordaba energía como una niña, realmente parecía ansiosa por conocer la ciudad y sus alrededores, entusiasmándose por cada cosa nueva que veía, hablando con todo el mundo y disfrutando muchísimo de aquel sitio que le era desconocido.

Lo cierto era que a Eren no le habría molestado hacer el papel de guía para entretener a la chica si esto en verdad hubiese servido de algo, pero a medida que los días transcurrían y su relación con Isabel comenzaba inevitablemente a estrecharse, él fue comprendiendo con mayor facilidad de que, más que amigos, ambos eran prácticamente dos bandos enfrentados en una especie de guerra silenciosa y psicológica, en la que cada uno de ellos movía ficha de forma táctica intentando ya fuese herir de forma muy sutil, como hacía Isabel con sus habituales comentarios, o esquivar y huir, como era su caso. Y estaba cansado. Solo deseaba que el plazo se cumpliera de una vez por todas y ella se marchara de regreso a Stohess, dejándolo regresar a su vida normal donde no existía una Isabel que exigía y exigía, y un Levi que acababa cediendo solo para que lo dejase en paz.

Sin ir más lejos, durante la cena de la noche anterior, la muchacha había suplicado hasta el hartazgo al otro para que pasasen un día completo en la playa antes de que tuviera que regresar a casa. Isabel, astuta como era, alegó que viviendo en Stohess sus posibilidades de disfrutar de la costa eran prácticamente nulas debido a las largas distancias que un viaje de ese tipo conllevaba y a sus responsabilidades, por lo que deseaba aprovechar esa oportunidad, ya que no tenía claro cuando pudiese volver a visitarlo.

Levi por supuesto se había negado, objetando que era una idea tan ridícula como riesgosa, ya que a pesar de que solían dar paseos casi diarios por la playa, el tiempo gélido y ventoso que el invierno había traído consigo no invitaba a quedarse más que un par de horas a la brutal intemperie antes de correr el riesgo de agriparse o algo peor. Pero, como no, Isabel se obstinó en su deseo, mucho, tanto que acabó volviendo la cena una situación incómoda y desagradable, hasta que finalmente el otro hombre, harto de aquello, terminó por acceder a su capricho.

Eren, siendo durante toda la vida dueño de un carácter que en ocasiones podía ser explosivo y difícil de manejar, sabía lo complejo que muchas veces resultaba aceptar las imposiciones de otros en desmedro de las suyas; él era consciente de que en más oportunidades de las que era oportuno se comportaba de forma terca y obstinada, pero si se comparaba con la otra chica, tenía completa seguridad de quien era el ganador absoluto en ese aspecto.

Lo peor: Isabel sabía sacarle total provecho.

Y era por ese motivo que aquella nublada y fría mañana de finales de diciembre se encontraban sentados en la playa desierta, contemplando como el rugiente mar levantaba enormes olas que iban a morir a la orilla como nubes blancas que bordeaban la oscura arena, mientras oían la potente cacofonía rasgada de las bandadas de gaviotas que sobrevolaban el pálido cielo y que se lanzaban directo hacia las gélidas aguas para capturar a sus presas.

—Tch, odio el puto invierno de Shiganshina —oyó mascullar malhumoradamente a Levi—. Esta condenada ciudad es un asco.

Sus ojos verdes, como si estuviesen condicionados, de inmediato se volvieron a mirarlo.

—¡Vamos, no seas tan dramático, Levi! Solo odias el invierno en Shiganshina cuando estás fuera y el tiempo es horrible; sin embargo, te gusta cuando te encuentras cómodo y tranquilo dentro de casa —se apresuró a corregirlo, ganándose a su vez una divertida y elocuente mirada por parte de aquel hombre, la cual fue acompañada por un atisbo de sonrisa que pareció encender algo dentro de su corazón como si fuese una pequeña hoguera. Eren, sin poder evitarlo, terminó sonrojándose un poco.

Este se hallaba sentado a su lado sobre la gruesa manta gris que compartían, con las piernas estiradas junto a las suyas y permitiendo que el calor que emanaba a través de la tela de sus vaqueros grises se traspasara a su propio cuerpo como una sutil caricia. Sus manos enguantadas sujetaban la taza con té que él acababa de servirle, mientras que sus pálidos y afilados ojos plateados observaban el desolado paisaje frente a ellos. En concesión al frío de ese día, y aceptando el consejo que Eren le había dado antes de salir, Levi acabó poniéndose un anorak negro sobre el grueso suéter del mismo color que llevaba debajo; sin embargo, al ver como la expuesta piel del cuello de este se erizaba a causa de la brisa fría que corría y le revolvía el cabello, supuso que no había servido de mucho.

De mala gana, pensó que si Isabel no estuviera presente en ese momento, él habría aprovechado esa oportunidad para abrazar a Levi, escudándose en aquella excusa para ocultar sus verdaderos deseos; sin embargo, podía sentir la mirada de la chica clavada en ellos como la de un ave depredadora que esperaba el menor descuido de su presa para atacar, por lo que simplemente dejó escapar un débil suspiro entre sus labios y se tragó su malestar.

Demonios, era tan malditamente incómodo…

Dando un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café que tenía consigo, Eren dejó que su mirada vagara por el desolado y casi tétrico paisaje invernal que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Le gustaban los tonos sobrios que este reflejaba, como si todo estuviese pintado con las pinceladas difusas y diseminadas de un cuadro creado en base de acuarelas, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo los fríos y sólidos colores del carboncillo. La luz de esa mañana era tenue, pero no del todo mala, y él estaba seguro de que si encontraba el ángulo adecuado, podría lograr capturar el momento exacto en el que el romper del oleaje levantaba ese millar de pequeñas gotitas de agua suspendida que formaban una especie de velo sobre el mar implacable.

Más como una necesidad que un pensamiento lógico, Eren le tendió a Levi la pequeña taza con café a medio beber y el termo metálico, poniéndose de pie para andar un poco por la playa y buscar la ubicación adecuada que le permitiese fotografiar lo que deseaba.

Tan cerca de la orilla de la playa como se encontraba, la humedad y el viento se intensificaban, haciendo que los largos cabellos que se le escapaban de la coleta le azotaran el rostro y el frío húmedo pareciera cortar la piel expuesta de sus pómulos y frente que la negra bufanda que llevaba no alcanzaba a proteger. A Eren aun le resultaba un poco extraño llevar guantes en vez de las manos desnudas como era su costumbre, pero se estaba habituando poco a poco. Si el día hubiese sido menos destemplado, tal vez habría optado por quitarse el anorak gris y descalzarse para caminar un rato así, hundiendo los pies en la suave arena mientras el frío le rozaba la piel expuesta y se colaba bajo su ropa hasta hacerlo estremecer, dejándose envolver completamente por todo aquello hasta volverse parte de aquel entorno. No obstante, y a pesar de ser tan impulsivo la mayor parte del tiempo, él sabía mejor que nadie que en esas condiciones ceder a su capricho sería casi como una invitación a caer enfermo durante toda la semana siguiente; algo que no podía permitirse.

Una vez encontró un sitio que le pareció perfecto, comenzó a tomar unas cuantas fotografías de la playa y el oleaje rompiente; una tras otra y tras otra, las suficientes para olvidarse durante unos cuantos minutos del desastre que habían sido los últimos días y lo mala persona que se sentía a causa de Isabel.

Cuando el mundo real volvió a golpearlo de lleno, revisó rápidamente en el visor las tomas que acababa de realizar. Sintiéndose satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos, se decidió por fin a volver junto a los otros dos que seguían sentados en el mismo sitio.

Levi, como tantas otras veces, lo observaba de aquel modo extraño que solía adoptar cuando él se perdía un rato en su extraño mundo filtrado. Era como si este pensara mucho y especulara mucho, tal vez intentando imaginar donde estarían sus ojos y su mente en ese momento. Eren tenía la leve sospecha de que el otro creía que no se percataba de ello, y lo cierto era que él no había sido capaz de romper aquella fantasía. De cierta manera egoísta le gustaba que aquel hombre le prestara ese tipo de atención que no le había visto tener hacia nadie más.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, al notar que Isabel tampoco le quitaba los verdes ojos de encima, observándolo con una quietud y suspicacia que pocas veces mostraba, Eren se sintió nervioso y su estómago se oprimió en protesta. Era como si ella siempre estuviese evaluándolo y encontrándolo falto. Odiaba ese sentimiento porque le recordaba demasiado a lo que experimentaba cada vez que estaba en presencia de su padre.

Intentando ignorar aquello, volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a Levi, aceptando con un suave agradecimiento la nueva taza de café que este le ofreció para que entrase en calor. Acercándola a sus labios, sopló un poco para enfriarla, notando como el vaho se dispersaba con el viento marino dejando una estela cálida que cosquilleó sobre su rostro, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Mmm… a pesar de que siempre te veo con tu cámara, nunca me has permitido ver una de tus fotografías, Eren —protestó Isabel con vocecilla infantil, logrando que su atención volviese a recaer sobre ella. Esta se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, ocupando una blanca y peluda manta que Hange le había obsequiado por Navidad y la cual de seguro quedaría perdida de arena. En ese momento, la mirada de la muchacha sobre él era intensamente peligrosa, lo cual le hizo cuestionarse sus verdaderas intenciones—. Mi hermano, Hange e incluso Moblit no dejan de hablar de lo talentoso que eres, de alabar el gran trabajo que haces como fotógrafo, pero jamás he visto una foto tuya, ¿por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas? ¿Eres tímido?

Sorprendido, abrió inmediatamente la boca para dar una explicación, sin embargo con cierta consternación se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir, cómo defenderse; pero, ¿debía defenderse? La actitud de la hermana pequeña de Farlan lo hacía sentir así, como si hubiese cometido una falta, pero todo dentro suyo le gritaba que estaba equivocado, que no le debía nada. Eren, a pesar de que amaba fotografiar, no se sentía demasiado cómodo con la atención desmedida de los demás sobre él y quizá debido a eso era un poco egoísta con lo que hacía. No era lo mismo presentar un trabajo para sus clases que mostrarle una fotografía a su madre o a sus amigos. Isabel, a pesar de llevar ya unos días junto a ellos, seguía siendo una total y completa desconocida. Una que, por cierto, lo detestaba.

—Puedes verlas si gustas. A sí podrás juzgar por ti misma —le dijo tendiendo la cámara en su dirección, intentando tragarse lo mejor posible la angustia e inspirando profundamente para calmar los nervios. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era sufrir un ataque de ansiedad por su culpa.

No obstante, antes de que la chica pudiese cogerla, la mano de Levi se interpuso en su camino, requisándola con semblante serio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin muchos miramientos, volvió a poner con cuidado el aparato entre sus manos enguantadas con expresión de advertencia, como un mudo regaño que lo hizo sentir un tonto.

—Oi, mocosa, ya deja de molestar a Eren de una puta vez. Ambos sabemos que esto en realidad no te interesa y solo lo haces por disgustarlo. —Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, este estiró un brazo y jaló con suavidad una de las rojizas coletas de la muchacha, logrando que aquel infantil semblante se relajara un poco—. Solo quieres verlas para poder decirle algo que lo incomode y te haga sentir satisfecha. No creas que no te conozco, Izzi.

—Solo tenía curiosidad, por eso le pregunté. —Isabel infló las mejillas en un contrariado gesto infantil que la hizo parecer mucho menor de los veinticinco años que tenía. Frunciendo el ceño, esta bufó enfadada—. Eres un amargado, hermano. Un amargado sobreprotector.

Él quiso intervenir y decir algo, lo que fuese para calmar los ánimos, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Levi lo hizo mantener la boca cerrada. Desde que el resto del grupo se había marchado después de Navidad, las cosas entre esos dos eran así: turbulentas. Eren estaba seguro de que ambos se querían, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que tenerlos juntos era como frotar dos trozos de pedernal, temiendo que en cualquier momento las chispas se convirtiesen en hoguera; una que acabara produciendo un incendio incontrolable.

Tamborileando sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de la cámara, observó a Isabel que en ese momento contemplaba pensativa al horizonte.

Ese día ella iba ataviada con vaqueros negros y unas botas celestes que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, las cuales abrazaba con sus delgados brazos al tenerlas recogidas. La capucha de borde peludo del anorak turquesa que había elegido para esa ocasión le cubría por completo la pelirroja cabellera, dejando solo sus coletas libres y permitiendo así que su bonito rostro, de grandes ojos verde oscuro, destacara. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, esta le sonrió dulcemente, falsamente, y Eren quiso maldecir a causa de la impotencia que sentía.

—Tch, no sé porque mierda accedí a esta estúpida idea —soltó Levi de pronto con molestia, haciendo que ambos dejasen de mirarse para prestarle nuevamente atención a él—. Por culpa de esta condenada humedad atmosférica se me ha congelado el culo, ya no lo siento. Creo que a estas alturas puede que ya hasta haya perdido los hue-

—Ya, comprendemos lo que deseas decir. Gracias, Levi —lo cortó Eren, intentando detener aquella diatriba de barbaridades en pos de que Isabel estaba allí, y bueno, aunque ella no le gustase demasiado, seguía siendo una chica.

—Mmm, lo cierto es que sí hace un poco de frío —admitió esta. Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas unidas y dejó escapar un pesaroso suspiro—. Pensé que podría ser un paseo bonito, pero por lo visto ha resultado un desastre.

—Te lo advertí —añadió Levi, rotundo. Con algo de dificultad debido a la irregularidad del terreno, se puso de pie y tendió una mano hacia la chica para que ella la tomara y lo imitara—. Ahora que ya te has dado cuenta de tu error, ayuda a recoger estas cosas y volvamos a casa. Si seguimos media hora más congelándonos aquí fuera, volverás a Stohess con una pulmonía.

En aquella ocasión Isabel no protestó y se apresuró a obedecer, aunque Eren pudo percibir cierto deje de tristeza en su rostro cuando el otro hizo mención de su pronta partida.

Solo tardaron un par de minutos en alistar todo, ya que aparte de las mantas y un par de bolsos con comida casi intacta, no habían llevado nada más, presintiendo que esa excursión sería mucho más corta de lo que la muchacha esperaba.

Como afortunadamente habían decidido instalarse cerca de la casa de Levi, el camino de regreso no les tomó más de media hora y resultó bastante agradable gracias a la plática incesante de Isabel que no paraba de reír y contar anécdotas divertidas de su infancia, hablándoles sobre su época en la escuela y posteriormente la universidad, donde recibió un montón de regaños por parte de sus maestros y debió cumplir un sinfín de castigos. La chica era una narradora hábil y entretenida, por lo que a pesar de no sentirse todavía muy a gusto en su presencia, Eren no pudo evitar reírse y participar de su entusiasmo. Tal vez, su único «pero» era la constancia con que Farlan aparecía en la conversación, prácticamente convirtiéndose en un invitado más entre ellos, recordándole cada tanto que la vida de Levi, el pasado de Levi, era mucho más de lo que él conocía y podría llegar a conocer.

No obstante, lo peor, eran las suspicaces miradas que Isabel le dedicaba de tanto en tanto, como si esta pudiese leer dentro suyo y supiera a la perfección lo que él estaba experimentando, lo que estaba sintiendo; y, por mucho que Eren intentara ignorar aquel malestar, sus tontos celos, lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en su enorme desventaja frente al ex de Levi, porque, ¿cómo se lucha contra un fantasma?

 

——o——

 

Una vez llegaron a la casa, donde el crepitante fuego de la chimenea mantenía el ambiente caldeado y el frío viento del exterior no podía aguijonearles la piel, Eren soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sintió revivir.

A pesar de ir ataviado con unos resistentes vaqueros negros y el anorak sobre su grueso suéter azul, a pesar de llevar guantes y medio rostro oculto bajo la bufanda, sentía como el hielo húmedo de la playa se le había colado bajo la ropa hasta impregnarse en su piel, o sus huesos, no estaba seguro. Amaba pasar tiempo al aire libre, pero debía reconocer que la idea de Isabel había sido una auténtica locura.

Dejando el par de bolsos con comida que cargaba en el piso, se apresuró a quitarse los guantes para guardarlos en el bolso, así como también la bufanda y el anorak, dejándolos colgados en el perchero junto a la puerta antes de dirigirse a la cocina para ordenar las cosas mientras que Izzi corría a posicionarse frente a la chimenea, casi apagada, y daba saltitos intentando entrar en calor.

Levi, que fue el último en entrar ya que se había entretenido un momento afuera para buscar leña del cobertizo, llegó cargado con unos cuantos trozos que, sin miramiento alguno, le puso a Isabel en los brazos. Esta lo miró sin comprender que ocurría, con los verdes ojos abiertos hasta lo imposible y pestañeando repetidamente.

—Aviva el fuego de la chimenea, mocosa. Lo dejé apenas encendido antes de salir, por lo que de seguro no aguantará mucho más. No quiero que la casa se convierta en un maldito congelador —le dijo con total seriedad.

Isabel se repuso de la sorpresa inmediatamente, dirigiendo la mirada en su dirección y entrecerrando los ojos de manera especulativa como si él fuese el auténtico culpable de que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar a Levi, nuevamente se mostró toda fuego y terquedad.

—Podría hacerlo Eren. Sabes que a mí estas cosas se me dan fatal, hermano.

—Pues es un buen momento para que aprendas, te lo aseguro. No es tan difícil y además necesito que el mocoso me ayude con algo —añadió este con firmeza, sin darle oportunidad alguna a replicar—. Un poco de trabajo duro no va a matarte, Isabel. ¿No era lo que Farlan te decía siempre?

La mención de su hermano fue para esta como si Levi acabara de abofetearla. Frunciendo los labios y fulminándolo con la mirada, Isabel se dirigió con paso pesado y sonoro hacia la chimenea colgante de la sala. De mala gana comenzó a meter trozos de leña en el portaleña mientras mascullaba por lo bajo, de seguro maldiciendo al otro por obligarla a hacer aquello.

—Podría hacerlo yo, ¿sabes? No tardaría más que un par de minutos —le susurró a Levi mientras sacaba potes de comida de los bolsos para dejarlos sobre la isleta antes de meterlos a la nevera para guardarlos. Isabel, acuclillada frente a la chimenea, echaba sin ningún cuidado los troncos dentro del hogar.

Este, que también la estaba observando, negó con un gesto.

—No ahogues el fuego ni provoques un jodido incendio, ¿me has oído? —le advirtió a la muchacha con una maliciosa sonrisa que ella le devolvió con una mirada furiosa—. Te aseguro que ambas cosas me cabrearían muchísimo.

Isabel le enseñó la lengua, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo con mayor atención en esa oportunidad, metiendo trozos de leña con más cuidado y acomodándolos con el atizador para asegurarse de que ardieran bien.

Al sentir que la manga de su suéter era jalada, Eren observó como el otro le señalaba con un sutil gesto de la cabeza y una mirada significativa la segunda planta de la casa, obviamente pidiéndole que subiera.

Una parte de él se sintió un poco culpable por abandonar así a la chica, pero otra, la que ya estaba harta de Isabel y solo deseaba verla desaparecer, lo agradeció. Además si Levi, que se había mostrado tan condescendiente con ella los últimos días se estaba tomando la molestia de encontrar una excusa para entretenerla, debía ser por un motivo importante.

Ignorando la culpa, Eren asintió en silencio y se encaminó tras el otro sin importarle si Isabel se percataba o no de su huida. Sin embargo, solo cuando estuvo en el piso superior, seguro de que se encontraban finalmente solos, él se permitió respirar tranquilo por primera vez en esa mañana, sintiéndose al fin libre de aquella mirada evaluadora que siempre lo hacía sentir menos. Ciertamente esa chica era como un veneno lento y doloroso para sus problemas de autoestima.

A diferencia de la última noche que estuvo allí, donde la oscuridad y las sombras predominaban y animaban a compartir confesiones y secretos, aquella enorme estancia ahora se mostraba hermosamente iluminada por la claridad del día invernal y el tenue sol que luchaba por salir entre las persistentes nubes. El puerto a la distancia, visible a través de los ventanales, parecía casi un ser vivo. Los barcos y botes pesqueros, con apariencia de frágiles juguetes vistos desde allí, entraban y salían en una especie de extraña y conocida danza, mientras que gentecilla diminuta transitaba de un lado a otro como si igualmente fueran parte de esa curiosa coreografía.

—Ven aquí. Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo Levi, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y abriendo la puerta de su habitación en una clara invitación a que entrara.

Eren, sintiéndose inmediatamente cohibido e inseguro, dudó en obedecer a la petición de este. A pesar de que aquella era su tercera vez en esa planta junto a Levi, jamás había entrado a su cuarto. De cierta forma aquello le parecía más íntimo que nada. Una invasión directa a su privacidad.

—¿No prefieres que nos sentemos en la sala? Si gustas puedo encender la chimenea o prepararte un té…

—No quiero un puto té, gracias. He bebido tanto durante la última hora para no congelarme allí fuera que seguramente comenzará a salirme por las orejas si bebo una taza más. Entra —le dijo con rotundidad al tiempo que lo empujaba sin delicadeza alguna dentro de la habitación. Al notar de seguro como él se tensaba, lo oyó chasquear la lengua con fastidio antes de decir—: ¿Qué demonios eres, Jaeger, una chica virgen? ¡No voy a hacerte nada, joder! Solo quiero que hablemos. Este es el único lugar de toda la maldita casa que Isabel respeta por norma. No puede entrar aquí bajo ningún concepto si no desea verme enfadado de verdad.

Sintiéndose abochornado a más no poder, Eren se volvió a ver a Levi con gesto combativo. Este lucía tan imperturbable como siempre, aunque en el fondo parecía un poco ansioso porque él obedeciese sin rechistar sus órdenes, algo que entre ellos no solía ser demasiado común.

—No soy una chica virgen —masculló malhumorado, ante lo que el otro arqueó una de sus delgadas y oscuras cejas, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Bien por ti, mocoso; yo tampoco. Ahora, sienta tu culo en la cama. Tenemos que hablar.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar alguna otra réplica absurda que lo hiciera parecer más tonto de lo que ya se sentía, Eren obedeció y se sentó en la impecable cama de dos plazas de Levi, notando como un ramalazo de culpa lo embargaba por estar arrugando el negro edredón que cubría esta con precisión casi milimétrica.

Durante un segundo permitió que sus ojos vagaran por aquel espacio desconocido, asombrándose de lo impersonal y sobrio que lucía. Él siempre había sido la clase de persona que solía abarrotar los sitios con cosas que le gustaban y lo hacían sentir feliz, pequeños detalles importantes y personales que le decían nada más entrar a ese lugar que aquel pedacito del mundo le pertenecía; Levi, sin embargo, parecía ser todo lo contrario. A pesar de que la habitación en si misma era bonita, con sus enormes paredes acristaladas que daban hacia la playa cubiertas de etéreas cortinas blancas que permitían entrar la luz a raudales y todo el elegante inmobiliario lacado en negro y blanco, como una fotografía monocroma, la sensación que le provocaba el verla era de distante y fría soledad; el mismo tipo de emoción que había experimentado la primera vez que vio a este en la playa junto a _Ludwig_ y acabó fotografiándolo. Era curioso el cómo solo en un par de meses su percepción de Levi había cambiado tanto.

—Nunca me he sentido del todo cómodo llenando espacios. Temo que ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar a hacerlo —reconoció este con voz extrañamente apagada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la cama. Como siempre que se encontraban a solas, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que el suave suéter gris claro de Levi rozaba contra su antebrazo y las telas de los vaqueros negros de ambos se confundían un poco. Cuando una de las pálidas manos de este buscó la suya para entrelazarlas, él por fin sintió como todo, absolutamente todo, volvía a estar bien—. De pequeño no tenía casi nada. De adulto ya no deseaba nada. Me basta con que un espacio sea funcional y con eso ya tengo suficiente; pero para ti no es así, ¿verdad, Eren?

Aquella pregunta, la confesión, lo sorprendieron un poco, más que nada por el hecho de que Levi pudiese leerlo tan bien como para darle respuestas sin que él le hubiese hecho siquiera las preguntas. Sin duda era un sentimiento aterrador, se dijo Eren; ese saber que alguien podía ver tan profundo dentro de él, de su cabeza, de su corazón, que no podría ocultarle jamás un secreto. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo resultaba reconfortante. Era como abrir los ojos de un largo sueño y descubrir que alguien estaba allí esperándolo, viéndolo, oyéndolo; diciéndole que su misma existencia tenía más importancia de la que él mismo creía que tenía. Era una emoción cálida que pocas veces había experimentado, y que por lo mismo no sabía cómo interpretar.

—No es que este lugar me desagrade del todo. Por ejemplo, me gustan los colores y el efecto que la luz tiene en ellos; pienso que de fotografiarlo obtendría un resultado bonito —respondió observando una vez más lo que lo rodeaba, desde el negro armario que ocupaba buena parte de la acristalada pared enfrentada a la cama, hasta el igualmente negro par de mesillas de noche en las que no había nada más que un par de blancas lámparas de sal. Aparte de la cama donde estaban sentados, el resto del mobiliario se reducía a un mueble esquinero forjado en oscuro hierro con algunos libros empastados y la puerta lacada en negro que daba hacia el cuarto de baño—. Y también me agrada lo ordenado y pulcro que luce todo; de seguro a Riko le encantaría poder publicar un cuarto así en la revista. Sin embargo… siento que esto no eres tú, Levi. O bueno, no tú del todo. No la parte que al menos yo conozco de ti —explicó él, trazando imaginarios patrones con sus deportivas sobre la moqueta negra—. No hay nada aquí que me hable de ti. Al observar este sitio, ni siquiera puedo saber en qué lado de la cama duermes o si te gusta leer de noche —le dijo soltando una risita nerviosa y sintiéndose el ser más tonto del mundo—. Creo que a una parte de mí, la más práctica, le gusta; pero otra simplemente lo odia.

Para su sorpresa, en esa oportunidad fue la cabeza de Levi la que acabó apoyándose en su hombro, como si necesitase desesperadamente de consuelo. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo había visto así de vulnerable, quizá solo la noche de tormenta que compartieron, y donde este le habló por primera vez de su pasado en esa ciudad, y, posteriormente, cuando fueron a los acantilados y Levi le contó sobre su relación con Farlan y lo mal que esta había acabado.

Sintiéndose un poco preocupado por aquel repentino cambio, Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse si la visita de Isabel tendría algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento que el otro mostraba.

—El lado izquierdo —soltó este repentinamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un quedo suspiro entre sus labios entreabiertos—. Suelo utilizar el lado izquierdo de la cama; pero tampoco es que ocupe mucho la habitación. Por lo general duermo en la sala, ya sabes, por mi insomnio y el hecho de que Shiganshina… sigue siendo Shiganshina —le explicó con un tono bajo y totalmente carente de emoción—. Sin embargo estos días he hecho una excepción y me he quedado aquí durante las noches.

—¿Porque está Isabel de visita? —inquirió él, dubitativo.

—Sí, porque está Isabel —reconoció Levi—. Y ha sido horrible, porque no dejo de pensar en tonterías y llenarme de culpa. Desde que ha llegado he sido incapaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas.

Aquella simple respuesta bastó para que todas sus interrogantes de esos días comenzaran a cobrar sentido dentro de su cabeza: el malhumor de Levi, el que pareciera más cansado y ojeroso de lo habitual o el que en ocasiones se mostrase huraño y taciturno. A pesar de que este había decidido quedarse allí, por él, eso no cambiaba que esa ciudad seguía estando cargada de recuerdos dolorosos en su vida; no cambiaba que aquella casa se la había obsequiado Farlan confiando en que vivirían juntos allí algún día que ya nunca llegaría a ser; mucho menos que su hermana pequeña estaba de paso, como un recordatorio constante de ese pasado que a veces Levi parecía empeñado en olvidar, pero que Eren sabía seguía estando presente y muy vivo entre ambos, así como el suyo también lo hacía.

Mierda.

Comprendiendo de que aquel era su momento de ser fuerte por los dos, oprimió un poco más la mano que seguía entrelazada con la suya, observando como aquellas tenues venillas azules se perdían bajo la tela gris del suéter que cubría la blanca muñeca del otro hombre.

—Vaya, ¿entonces me has traído hasta aquí para pedirme que te haga compañía en tus terribles noches solitarias? —le preguntó traviesamente a este—. ¿Ni siquiera me has permitido besarte como corresponde y ya quieres que demos un paso tan importante, Levi?

Cuando aquellos pálidos ojos lo fulminaron sin piedad, él se sintió secretamente feliz de haber conseguido su cometido. Levi volvía a ser el de siempre.

—Sigue soñando, mocoso. Aun no tienes tanta suerte como para que ya piense en invitarte a mi cama —respondió este mordaz, dándole un doloroso puntapié en la pierna que tenía a su alcance. No obstante, bajo aquel semblante ceñudo, un atisbo de débil sonrisa asomó a esos labios; un gesto tan sutil que si Eren no lo hubiese estado mirando le habría pasado desapercibido—. Pero quien sabe —continuó Levi con tono desinteresado—, puede que me lo piense en un futuro.

En aquella ocasión fue su turno de mostrarse sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, notando como un ligero calor le subía a las mejillas tras aquella respuesta, pero aun así continuó sosteniéndole la mirada antes de adoptar una expresión risueña y desenfadada.

—Esa negativa de tu parte ha roto mi corazón, Levi; pero la aceptaré, de momento. —Este chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, ante lo que él sonrió—. Sin embargo, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? ¿Por qué me has traído realmente aquí?

Como pocas veces hacía, Levi apartó la vista y, tras soltar su mano, se puso de pie quedando frente a él, obligándolo a tener que levantar el rostro para poder mirarle directamente. Todo en este, desde su gris mirada cargada de incomodidad hasta su postura demasiado rígida y el que hubiese cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho en una inconsciente actitud defensiva, le decían a gritos a Eren de que algo lo tenía demasiado inquieto; algo que había hecho que Levi bajase la guardia y probablemente no supiera como actuar a continuación.

—El motivo por el cual te pedí que me acompañaras, mocoso, es porque necesito disculparme contigo. Estos días he sido un auténtico cabrón y lo has tenido que pasar muy mal por mi culpa —le dijo este finalmente. Sus labios tan apretados que solo eran una tensa y pálida línea que se perdía en su ceñudo rostro—. Lo siento mucho, Eren.

Bastante confundido tras esa confesión, de inmediato él intentó encontrar desesperadamente en su cerebro algo que le dijese que había hecho el otro durante los últimos días para necesitar que lo perdonase, pero aparte de haber estado un poco más callado y filoso de lo habitual, Levi seguía siendo el mismo en su opinión. Eren en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era ese error del que este le hablaba.

—Ah, comprendo. No hay problema —respondió sin mucha convicción un par de minutos después—. Ahora… ¿podrías explicarme realmente por qué me estás pidiendo disculpas?

La fría y afilada mirada que Levi le lanzó tras oírlo, le dejó muy claro que a su parecer él era el mayor de los tontos.

—Por Isabel, tch. ¿Por qué otra mierda va a ser? —masculló de mala gana—. Soy consciente de que tener que soportarla estos días ha sido para ti como un grano en el culo, mocoso; no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo mal que lo pasas y que muchas de las cosas que Izzi hace son con ese propósito. Sé que ella no te gusta.

¿Tan evidente era o tan evidentes eran sus emociones para Levi?, se preguntó con consternación. No podía negar que lo que este decía era cierto, en parte por lo menos; ese pedacito de él que encontraba la actitud de la chica detestable y que odiaba que esta lo mirase como un intruso que no debería estar allí para luego dirigirle palabras amables y sonrisas falsas. No obstante, de igual modo una parte suya era capaz de comprender a Isabel, o por lo menos el dolor de esta: el sufrimiento por la pérdida de su hermano, el tener que vivir fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Eren sentía que los sentimientos que la muchacha le generaba eran tan complejos y confusos como los que tenía por Mikasa.

—No es que ella no me guste —comenzó, a lo que el otro le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad que él encontró odiosa—. Lo digo en serio, Levi —recalcó—. No es que Isabel no me guste, simplemente que me parece… dañina.

Soltando un suspiro lleno de infeliz cansancio, el otro asintió.

—Mierda, tienes razón, lo es; por lo menos ahora. —Levi se pasó una mano por el pálido rostro que lucía todavía más falto de color debido a la evidente escasez de descanso de los últimos días—. Además, tú también te has visto envuelto en ello aunque no deberías. Me he dicho una y otra vez que lo mejor habría sido mantenerte alejado de aquí hasta que ella se marchara; pedirte que no nos viéramos por unos cuantos días. Cada vez que notaba lo afectado que parecías por sus tonterías me repetía que debía hacerlo, que tenía que hablar contigo y explicarte; pero acababa acobardándome y pidiéndote igualmente que vinieses al día siguiente, mocoso. De cierta forma, tenerte aquí ha sido una excusa para pasar el menor tiempo posible a solas con Isabel; para hacer esto más llevadero. Por eso quería pedirte perdón, Eren. No he sido justo contigo.

A pesar de comprender que debería haberse sentido un poco molesto u herido tras aquella revelación, lo cierto era que no fue así. Conociéndose como lo hacía, él sabía que le hubiese dolido mucho más que el otro lo apartara de su lado a causa de la llegada de la chica que tener que soportarla durante unos cuantos días para ayudarlo a sobrellevar su compañía. En el fondo, Eren era un completo egoísta, sobre todo cuando de la atención de Levi se trataba.

—Por favor, no te sientas culpable por eso. En realidad no ha sido tan malo —mintió, intentando parecer convincente—. Lo que no comprendo es porqué lo has hecho. Creía que Isabel y tú tenían una buena relación. Ella parece estar muy apegada a ti.

Algo en la expresión de Levi, en el débil fruncir de su ceño, el brillo apagado en sus ojos o el leve dejo de dolor que captó en ellos, le dejó claro que aquello en verdad era mucho más complejo de lo que él pensaba en un comienzo.

Como si necesitara tranquilizarse, este volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama, tumbándose luego de espaldas sobre esta con el negro cabello desparramado mimetizándose con el edredón y las manos sobre el vientre. Dando un par de palmaditas a su lado, Levi lo invitó a hacer lo mismo, por lo cual Eren se encontró unos segundos después mirando el blanco techo del cuarto y percatándose, por primera vez, de que este tenía dibujados unos delicados trazos plateados que se arremolinaban unos con otros, asemejando constelaciones. Era en verdad algo bonito de contemplar.

—Conocí a Isabel cuando ella tenía unos siete años. Por ese entonces yo acababa de cumplir los diecisiete y no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida a futuro; mientras no tuviese que regresar con Kenny, todo me daba absolutamente igual. Sin embargo, sí tenía muy claro que detestaba a los mocosos, sobre todo a los desastrosos y habladores. Esos que son tan malditamente obstinados que vuelven loco a todo el mundo. —Volviendo el rostro para verle, este arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas de forma significativa al tiempo que una leve sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en sus labios, la cual él le devolvió al captar la indirecta—. Ese día ella había ido con su madre a visitar a Farlan y no paraba quieta ni un segundo, exigiendo su atención, por lo que él me la presentó para que la entretuviese unos pocos minutos mientras discutía en paz con su _querida_ madre —añadió con ironía—. No podrías imaginarte el suplicio que fue aquello, mocoso. Durante las tres horas que duraba la puta visita la tuve pegada a mí, haciéndome preguntas, contándome historias de sus amigos en la escuela, de sus juegos absurdos, de sus clases de danza, de lo que fuera. Isabel hablaba y hablaba y el idiota de su hermano simplemente pensaba que aquello era muy divertido, mientras yo solo quería asesinarla y desaparecer de allí. —Levi guardó silencio un instante, mirando a la nada, probablemente perdido en sus lejanos recuerdos. Cuando volvió a hablar, un tinte de añoranza, de una emoción cálida que Eren no le había oído nunca, se hizo patente en su voz—. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de marcharse y ella se despidió de mí, me dijo que había sido un día muy divertido y que yo le gustaba. Que regresaría a la visita siguiente para que pudiésemos jugar de nuevo y, joder, me dio un abrazo —le dijo lleno de dolor—. Yo odiaba a los niños y ella me resultaba insoportable, pero en aquel momento Isabel me dio un abrazo y me dijo que le gustaba, no como lo hacía el resto, tanteando el terreno y esperando una reacción negativa de mi parte, siempre preparados a que yo actuara de la peor manera posible. No, esa condenada mocosa lo dijo siendo toda sinceridad y sin esperar nada a cambio; y para mí, que llevaba tres años resintiendo la pérdida de la única persona que me había amado de verdad, que sentía que lo había perdido todo tras la muerte de mi madre, fue un golpe directo a mis defensas. Por aquel entonces yo quería a Farlan, era mi mejor amigo y la persona en quien más confiaba; pero Isabel… Demonios, amaba a Isabel. Ella, sin saberlo siquiera, acabó convirtiéndose en lo más cercano que tenía a la familia que había perdido.

A pesar de que Eren tenía una idea más o menos clara del fuerte lazo que unía a ambos, al oír aquella historia un nudo de emociones entremezcladas pareció oprimirlo por dentro, hasta un punto casi doloroso que amenazó con hacerlo llorar. No se había equivocado al suponer que Levi quería a Isabel y que por ello soportaba tanto, pero quizá lo que más dolía era saber que ese cariño era mutuo, por lo que como esta siempre intentaba hacerle ver, en esa historia él no tenía relevancia alguna. Por más que lastimase admitirlo, Eren no era parte de aquel pasado que compartían.

—No creo que eso haya cambiado —le dijo él tras un par de minutos de silencio, tragándose lo mejor posible su tristeza y alargando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Levi—. Para ella, sigues siendo su familia.

Una mueca torció los labios de este al oírlo, pero luego suavizó el gesto, como si deseara darle en el gusto. Posando una mano sobre la suya, Levi la aprisionó contra su rostro como si no quisiera que se apartase de allí. Eren se lo permitió.

—Si lo ha hecho, mocoso, más de lo que siquiera puedes imaginar. Mi relación actual con ella es solo un pálido reflejo de lo que una vez fue; uno muy dañino —añadió apesadumbrado—. Para Isabel, Farlan era lo más importante de su vida; realmente todo lo que tenía. Perderlo fue… el fin de su mundo. Y el responsable de destruirlo fui yo.

—Levi, sabes que eso no fue así.

—Intento pensarlo, te prometo que lo hago; pero… no siempre es fácil, Eren. Con Izzi aquí no es nada fácil.

Él frunció el ceño con obstinación, odiando aquel horrible sentimiento de culpa y pesar que veía en aquellos ojos plateados. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por borrar parte del dolor que cargaba Levi; por hacer que sus pesadillas fuesen menos horribles, así como este había mitigado las suyas.

—No creo que ella te culpe. Te quiere, Levi; solo basta con verla cuando estás a su lado para darse cuenta.

—Y eso es lo que lo hace peor, ¿sabes? Que ella me quiera y que yo la quiera, porque, a pesar de nuestros sentimientos, cada vez que veo a Isabel recuerdo mi dolor y mi culpa, y cada vez que ella me mira, solo siente su pérdida y su rencor. —Sorprendido, Eren de inmediato abrió la boca para decir algo en respuesta a aquello, para contradecirlo, pero los dedos de este se posaron sobre sus labios pidiéndole callar un momento—. Esta vez no servirá de nada lo que me digas, mocoso. Es un tema que ambos hemos hablado y lo tenemos muy claro. Isabel, a pesar de quererme, me considera responsable por la pérdida de su hermano, y aunque lo acepta, no me puede perdonar por ello aun. Estoy en deuda con ella, por eso le permito sus caprichos infantiles y su mal comportamiento. Por ello siempre he dejado que, desde la muerte de Farlan, se salga con la suya aunque me lastime y me duela.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué luces tan triste cuando hablas de ella, como si fueses a perderla?

Sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, Levi, mirándolo muy serio y sin dejar ir su mano, se inclinó un poco en su dirección, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Al tenerlo así de cerca, al sentir el ligero cosquilleo de su cálida respiración golpeando sobre su rostro, por una fracción de segundo Eren pensó en que este iba a besarlo, deseó que lo hiciera; pero en cambio, Levi solo apoyó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos como si necesitase de ese contacto, de su cercanía. Imitándolo, él también bajó a su vez los párpados, dejando que el acompasado fluir de su respiración guiara a la suya y que su corazón acelerado aminorara sus latidos.

El etéreo roce de otros labios sobre los suyos le hizo abrir los ojos, asombrado y expectante; sin embargo, cuando miró a Levi, este seguía guardando la misma distancia y mirándolo como si nada hubiese pasado, haciéndolo dudar si ese breve beso era fruto de su exacerbada imaginación o realmente había ocurrido.

Escudándose en su habitual cobardía y vergüenza, Eren no tuvo el valor de preguntar y guardó silencio. No deseaba romper aquella fantasía, aunque fuese una mentira.

—Te conocí a ti, mocoso, y no me parece justo que tengas que cargar con toda esta mierda que no te corresponde. Joder, no sabes cómo he odiado que sufrieras a causa de mis problemas con Isabel. —Soltando finalmente su mano y apartando su rostro, este le dijo con total determinación—: Hoy hablaré con ella y le pediré que se marche. Ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa.

Una extraña emoción se apoderó de él al oír aquello: culpa mezclada con alivio, y el dolor de Levi teñido con su angustia. Quería a Isabel lejos, sí, pero no de esa forma, no por su causa. No porque Levi se hubiera visto en la obligación de elegir entre los dos.

—No lo hagas. Permítele quedarse un poco más —le pidió, sin poder creerse del todo las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca. ¿Es que había perdido el juicio? Seguramente. Dios, que Isabel se quedase en Shiganshina significaba alargar su tortura, pero lo que Eren menos deseaba era ver a ese hombre, que ya había perdido tanto, sufriendo por sus decisiones.

No obstante, Levi negó con un gesto seco y firme que no daba lugar a un cambio de opinión.

—No, mocoso, no esta vez. Tomé esta decisión anoche después de pensarlo mucho y no en el calor del momento. Lo hice tomando en cuenta lo mejor para Isabel y para mí, aunque también es por ti —admitió—. Aun conociendo todo sobre mi horrible pasado, a pesar de saber los problemas que este podía traerte, me elegiste, Eren, y fue por eso mismo que yo elegí amarte, a pesar de todo lo que seas o no seas en este momento. Te quiero, y necesito que Isabel comprenda eso; que acepte que si nuestra relación seguirá siendo la misma que hasta ahora, tú formarás parte de ello, de mi vida. La única manera de cerrar heridas es seguir avanzando hacia el futuro, aunque duela. Yo lo he hecho. Izzi debe hacer lo mismo.

Sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían a causa de las lágrimas, él comenzó a parpadear repetidamente para no dejarlas escapar. Levi, chasqueando la lengua y sonriendo ligeramente con diversión, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y le tendió un pañuelo que Eren aceptó agradecido con un gesto.

—Para ella será difícil, Levi. —Ansioso, él retorció el pañuelo sin piedad entre sus dedos—. Estás desbaratando lo que queda de su mundo.

—No, lo estoy destruyendo —le dijo este sin duda alguna. Eren lo miró anonadado—. Isabel no necesita seguir viviendo a la sombra de Farlan, bajo la protección que él siempre le dio. Lo que ella necesita es dejar todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida, un nuevo mundo que le pertenezca solo a ella; rescatando todo lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora y arriesgándose a creer de nuevo.

Inspirando profundo, sintiéndose extrañamente esperanzado por las palabras de Levi aunque no fuesen para él, Eren dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de este, oportunidad que el otro aprovechó para enlazar un brazo en torno a su cintura a modo de abrazo. Era extraño que Levi se mostrase tan afectuoso físicamente con él, pero supuso que era su forma de compensarlo por los últimos días; o quizá solo que también lo extrañaba. Aquella era la primera oportunidad real que tenían de estar a solas desde que Isabel llegó a Shiganshina, de poder ser solo ellos dos. Permitirse ese momento, aunque solo fuesen unos pocos minutos, a Eren le bastaba. No pedía más.

—Vaya, eso realmente suena muy profundo, señor Ackerman. Me sorprendes —añadió burlón.

Este le dio un pellizco en el costado que lo hizo soltar un gemido de protesta, el cual acalló depositando un suave beso en el desastre que era su largo cabello eternamente desordenado.

—Tch, claro que lo es, mocoso —le dijo Levi con total seriedad—. Me lo has enseñado tú.

Cuando su verde mirada buscó nuevamente la suya, no vio ni burla ni mentira en aquellos ojos grises, solo una total convicción; la completa seguridad de que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas y las creía totalmente.

Eren no se sentía sabio, para nada, de hecho, su propia vida era un desastre de proporciones; pero allí estaba Levi, diciéndole que si había decidido avanzar era gracias a él, que si estaba dándole a Isabel el empujón necesario para hacer lo mismo era por haberlo conocido.

Bajando la mirada una vez más, embargado por un sinfín de emociones distintas y complejas, posó una mano sobre el corazón del otro y cerró los ojos. Quizá ya era tiempo de comenzar a seguir sus propios consejos y dejar su antigua vida atrás, se dijo. Destruir finalmente su mundo desquebrajado para comenzar a construir uno nuevo desde las cenizas; uno donde solo permanecieran las cosas que realmente importaban.

 

——o——

 

Una vez acabó de poner todo en su sitio y limpiar la cocina hasta hacerla relucir, Levi puso a infusionar un poco de malasa chai en la tetera, buscó dos tazas que dejó sobre la isleta y sacó de la alacena un paquete de las galletas azucaradas favoritas de Izzi, depositándolas en un platito. La perspectiva de lo que le esperaba aquella noche no era agradable, pero él sabía que ambos tenían que hablar seriamente y que esa conversación no sería para nada fácil.

Nada más marcharse Eren después de la cena, una hora atrás, Isabel había huido como alma perseguida por el demonio a la segunda planta para encerrarse en el cuarto que ocupaba en ese momento. Levi, que la conocía bien, estaba seguro de que a pesar de su prohibición, esta se las había ingeniado para espiar su conversación con el otro mocoso, por lo que probablemente ya estaba al tanto sobre sus planes de pedirle que se marchara, lo que de seguro la tendría contrariada y furiosa, deseosa de hacerle pagar por aquello.

Joder, que mocosa más malcriada y problemática era.

Los últimos días realmente habían sido algo difíciles de llevar para ellos tres. Cada vez que estaban juntos, todo se convertía en un constante tira y afloja que muchas veces volvía sus encuentros en reuniones tensas e incómodas, con la chica provocando a Eren a base de comentarios mordaces que el mocoso intentaba ignorar de la mejor manera posible, pero los cuales al mismo tiempo hacían que su propia sangre bullese de indignación a causa de aquel horrible comportamiento por parte de esta, produciendo una especie de batalla campal no verbal entre ambos que parecía no tener final; no mientras Eren fuera el punto de conflicto.

Al pensar en el muchacho, Levi no pudo evitar que su cabeza se llenase de los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido esa mañana entre ellos.

No había mentido a este cuando le confesó que tener a Isabel allí era un recordatorio constante de su dolor, de su culpa y sus errores; que su presencia y su compañía eran una fuente incesante de dolor y arrepentimiento, y aun así le dolía la idea de dejarla marchar. Antes de la muerte de Farlan amar a Izzi era sencillo; era como cerrar los ojos y caer en un mar de sentimientos cálidos. Ahora, no obstante, todo entre ellos era espinoso y turbulento. No podían separarse, pero quererse resultaba tan difícil y doloroso como intentar respirar bajo el agua.

Tras acomodar todo en la isleta de la cocina, Levi inspiró hondo un par de veces para mantener su enfado a raya y al mismo tiempo armarse de valor antes de subir a pedirle a la chica que bajara para que pudiesen platicar.

Demasiado acostumbrado a las rabietas de Isabel desde que esta era una niña, él estaba seguro de que la encontraría encerrada en el cuarto y cubierta con la colcha hasta la pelirroja coronilla fingiendo que el odioso mundo no existía; sin embargo, nada más poner un pie en la planta superior, la luz que se apreciaba desde su propia habitación lo puso inmediatamente en alerta, haciendo que el miedo y la rabia lo atenazaran a partes iguales.

¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡¿Por qué siempre debía poner su paciencia a prueba?!

Apurando el paso, Levi llegó hasta su cuarto en unas cuantas zancadas, conteniendo el aliento con cierto terror cuando abrió la puerta.

Isabel, sentada sobre la moqueta negra con las piernas cruzadas bajo ella y dándole la espalda, observaba detenidamente las dos fotografías enmarcadas que Eren le había obsequiado días atrás y que él se había encargado de poner a buen resguardo para que nadie las encontrara hasta que decidiese que hacer con ellas.

Ambos cuadros descansaban apoyados contra el acolchado costado de la cama cual si estuviesen en una exposición, mientras que el papel que anteriormente los cubría se encontraba desgarrado en pequeños trozos alrededor de la chica, como si esta los hubiese deshecho con los dedos en un inconsciente ademán nervioso.

A pesar de que Levi estaba seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de su llegada, no se volvió a verlo ni le dio excusa alguna por su descarada intromisión, permaneciendo en un absoluto silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que él, finalmente, perdió un poco la paciencia.

—Isabel —le dijo con fría calma, pero en el silencio sepulcral sus palabras parecieron resonar como un grito.

Ella, apenas volviendo el rostro, lo observó con gesto velado y dolido, como si mil emociones estuvieran arremolinándose dentro suyo y no supiera como comenzar a explicarlas.

—¿Sabes, hermano?, siempre he odiado la fotografía —le dijo ella repentinamente; su voz tan carente de emoción que parecía ajena—. Nunca he llegado a comprenderla del todo, tal vez porque no hay nada en ella que la haga especial a mis ojos. No me parece arte como la pintura o la escultura, la música o la danza. Fotografiar es simplemente capturar un momento y ya; cualquiera puede hacerlo. Sin embargo… —musitó mientras observaba aquellas imágenes que parecían destacar por encima de todo— Eren realmente es algo especial, ¿no? Cada vez que te observaba mirándolo casi con fascinación, pendiente suyo cuando estaba con su cámara, me preguntaba que veías en él; que lo hacía diferente del resto. No dejaba de preguntarme que había ocurrido para que precisamente tú acabaras eligiendo no solo a un chico demasiado joven, sino que también tan diferente a ti, tan diferente a Farlan. Ahora, creo que lo comprendo un poco. Lo que Eren ve es, sin duda, impresionante.

Dando un par de pasos titubeantes, Levi se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. Isabel no lo miró, pero tampoco hizo intento de apartarse, por lo que tomando una decisión, acabó sentándose a su lado imitando su postura.

—Me gusta la forma en que Eren ve el mundo —reconoció con sinceridad—. La primera vez que vi una fotografía suya me impactó bastante. Hicimos una apuesta absurda y me enseñó aquella —le dijo señalando con un gesto de la barbilla el mar embravecido que estaba frente a ellos—, y nada más verla, sentí que existían muchas cosas que me había perdido en la vida. Y luego, mientras más hablaba con él, mientras más lo conocía, comencé a pensar que el mundo quizá no era un lugar tan cruel y horrible como siempre había pensado, Isabel. Realmente me gusta lo que descubro de mí mismo cuando estoy a su lado.

Sin apartar los ojos de _Indómito_ , Levi oyó a la chica suspirar pesadamente a su lado. Una parte de él deseaba abrazarla, decirle que no sufriera más, que todo seguiría como siempre entre ellos; pero otra, tal como le había dicho a Eren, comprendía que era necesario provocar un quiebre si deseaba obtener un cambio. Para él, este había sido conocer al mocoso. Solo tras eso había comenzado a avanzar, a vivir una vez más, a tener nuevas esperanzas y sueños. Levi quería que Isabel tuviese lo mismo, pero sabía que si ella seguía aferrándose al doloroso pasado, eso no sería posible.

—Me pregunto cómo vería Farlan el trabajo de Eren; si le impresionaría. Seguro que sí, ya que él era más listo y más culto que nosotros dos juntos. Es probable que el chico hasta le agradara —dijo Izzi con una risita baja que acabó convertida en un sollozo—. ¿Realmente estás enamorado de él?

—Sí —respondió Levi sin dudar de su respuesta.

En el silencio de la noche, roto solo por el leve crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y el rugiente mar de fondo, los sollozos desacompasados y amortiguados de Isabel se convirtieron en una triste melodía que hablaba del profundo dolor que ambos compartían. A pesar de ser siempre tan efusiva en cuanto a sus emociones, aquella chica apenas lloraba. Gritaba si estaba enfadada y reía a carcajadas si algo la alegraba, pero toda la pena, toda la angustia, se la guardaba dentro y la disfrazaba; su medio de escape para sobrevivir a una familia que era todo menos eso.

—Temo… que acabemos olvidándolo —dijo Izzi pasados unos cuantos minutos, cuando los sollozos finalmente habían remitido dando paso a una respiración pesada y pausada junto a lágrimas silenciosas—. Lo que más me aterra es despertar un día y darme cuenta de que ya no recuerdo con exactitud el tono de su voz ni como brillaban sus ojos al contarme algo divertido. Me da miedo que mi hermano simplemente se convierta en un recuerdo y acabe por dejarme, porque si lo pierdo, ya no me quedará nada; menos ahora que tú ya tienes a alguien más.

—Isabel, sabes que eso no es así. Que Eren esté aquí no significa que vaya a dejar de quererte.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! O por lo menos mi cabeza lo comprende, sin embargo aquí —explicó, posando una mano sobre su corazón—, me aterra aceptarlo. ¿Sabes que mis padres ni siquiera hablan de él? Es como si Farlan jamás hubiese existido en nuestras vidas, nunca. Y para el resto de los chicos del grupo, mi hermano se está convirtiendo en lo mismo, un simple recuerdo que cada vez duele menos. Pero yo… lo extraño tanto. —Una nueva ronda de sollozos escapó de sus labios, haciendo temblar su menudo cuerpo como si fuese una hoja agitada por el viento—. Perderlo ha sido como perder la mitad de mí; quizá la única que valía la pena.

Sin poder contenerse más, Levi pasó un brazo sobre sus delgados hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. El llanto de Isabel era doloroso y profundo, afilado y tortuoso. A pesar de que el tiempo había transcurrido y las heridas estaban comenzando a cicatrizar, él comprendía su pena, porque la sentía como propia. Poco a poco el dolor y la culpa por la muerte de Farlan se habían ido mitigando, pero, al igual que la muchacha, sabía que una parte suya había muerto con este y no iba a poder recuperarla jamás.

—Yo también lo extraño, cada día —admitió, y, por primera vez desde que aquello había sucedido, reconocerlo no resultó pesado ni doloroso—; pero debemos continuar, Izzi, aunque sea difícil, porque se lo debemos. —Besó suavemente su pelirroja cabeza y la oyó sollozar bajito—. Y descuida, la parte que ha quedado aquí vale tanto la pena como la que se ha ido.

Isabel rompió a llorar nuevamente con más intensidad, aferrando con fuerza entre sus puños la suave tela de su suéter mientras él, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su coronilla y sus brazos rodeándola, murmuraba palabras de consuelo ininteligibles, tanto para tranquilizarla a ella como así mismo del dolor que sentía lo embargaba.

—No te odio —la oyó decir con voz amortiguada contra su pecho—. Estoy enfadada contigo porque me fallaste. No cumpliste tu promesa y dejaste que mi hermano muriera; pero no te odio. También estoy enojada con Farlan, porque fue un idiota y dejó que lo mataran, a pesar de que prometió que iba a cuidarme siempre. —Soltando un bufido nada femenino, ella aflojó un poco su agarre y se removió entre sus brazos lo suficiente para poder levantar el rostro y verle a la cara con aquellos intensos y acusadores ojos verdes—. Los hombres de mi vida son un fiasco, no hacen más que fallarme. Tal vez debería plantearme seriamente si lo mejor para mí sería el conseguirme una chica. Petra es bonita y amable, pero está con el idiota de Auruo. Hange, por otro lado, no solo tiene a Moblit, sino que también está muy loca; las cosas no podrían funcionar entre nosotras, sería peligroso. ¿Crees que Eren tenga una amiga bonita y cuerda que pueda presentarme? A lo mejor debería preguntárselo mañana cuando venga.

—Sí, tal vez deberías —le dijo él, siguiéndole el juego y acariciando aquella cabeza que había vuelto a reposar contra su pecho, sobre su corazón.

—Mis padres se han divorciado —murmuró Isabel repentinamente unos minutos después, ya toda calma y tranquilidad, aunque sin separarse de su abrazo—. Mi padre engañó a mi madre con una chica que tiene casi mi edad, ¿puedes creerlo? Va a casarse con ella dentro de dos meses.

Aquello sí sorprendió un poco a Levi, no porque creyese que los padres de Izzi se amaran realmente, sino porque los Church eran en extremo cuidadosos con las apariencias y el qué dirán. Un asunto así debía haber generado cierta controversia entre sus conocidos. De seguro tanta como cuando Farlan perdió sus beneficios como heredero y fue repudiado por su familia debido a que era gay.

—¿Estás triste por ello? —inquirió, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta; la cual fue confirmada cuando esta negó con un gesto.

—No creo que haya una real diferencia entre el antes y el ahora. Puede que incluso se lleven hasta mejor —añadió Izzi con una risilla—. ¿Sabes?, momentos antes de que llegaras tuve una conversación muy seria con mi padre. —Sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía, esta jugueteó nerviosamente con la manga del suéter de Levi—. Acordamos que en cuanto regrese a Stohess asumiré activamente el control de una parte de los negocios. Me convertiré en la directora ejecutiva de los centros médicos.

Más que el hecho de que la familia de Isabel estuviese desmembrándose, fue el real significado de aquella pequeña confesión lo que lo llenó de asombro. A pesar de que ella había aceptado ocupar el lugar de Farlan en la línea de sucesión, Levi jamás creyó que Isabel en verdad acabara quedando al mando de los negocios familiares y toda la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba. No alguien como Izzi que siempre, por sobre todas las cosas, había deseado ser libre.

—¿Por qué? —fue la única pregunta que escapó de sus labios y esta, como si comprendiese lo que él era incapaz de decir, se apartó de su lado para quedar sentada frente suyo, tomando sus manos y sonriéndole pesarosa.

—Porque la nueva mujer de mi padre está embarazada, Levi. Dentro de cinco meses voy a tener un hermano pequeño —respondió, con nuevas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa que se dividía entre la tristeza y una tímida alegría—. He decidido que ahora es mi turno de ser valiente y convertirme en una hermana mayor. ¿Es… muy difícil?

Sin soltar sus manos unidas, él se inclinó hacia ella, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos y besó su frente.

—Sí, mucho. Pero, sobre todo, es maravilloso —le dijo, y la sonrisa que Isabel le regaló en ese momento fue como un pequeño rayo de sol en medio de la tormenta.

—Entonces, no hay más que decir. ¡Me convertiré en la mejor hermana mayor del mundo! —exclamó esta con su acostumbrada convicción, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con ademán decidido—. Después de todo, he tenido el mejor ejemplo que podría desear… Y no lo digo solo por Farlan. —Los brazos de la muchacha rodeándolo le pillaron totalmente desprevenido, pero tras sus palabras, aquel gesto de gratitud y consuelo resultó extrañamente conmovedor porque de cierta forma él también lo necesitaba. Permitiéndose bajar la guardia durante un momento, Levi aceptó el abrazo de Isabel, devolviéndolo a su vez—. Gracias por todo, hermano. Me alegra saber que vuelves a ser feliz.

—También quiero que lo seas tú —le dijo en respuesta. Ella, acunando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, asintió con solemnidad.

—Lo seré, te lo prometo. Voy a avanzar y voy a sanar. Me haré fuerte. Me convertiré en lo mejor que pueda pasarle a ese niño, ya lo verás. Y, como me dijiste una vez, haré con la empresa de mis padres lo que yo desee que sea. Le patearé el trasero a todas sus normas estiradas.

Él no pudo evitar reírse al oír aquello, algo que le había dicho a esta cuando era apenas una cría que estaba acabando la escuela y se había decidido a estudiar lo que su padre deseaba. Farlan, por supuesto, se había opuesto con insistencia; pero Levi en cambio apoyó la decisión de Isabel, aconsejándole solamente que cuando ya estuviese al mando, convirtiera aquel jodido negocio familiar en algo que a ella le gustase, importándole una mierda lo que pensara el resto. Le alegraba saber que bajo todo el dolor, aquella chica seguía estando allí, más fuerte y más sabia, porque comprendía lo que era perder algo que se amaba y lo duro que resultaba volver a intentar construir sobre las cenizas.

—Esperaré ansioso por ver eso, mocosa. No vayas a defraudarme.

Isabel rio con infantil alegría y con un ágil brinquito se puso de pie.

—¡Claro que no lo haré! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Además, esta tarde pensé mucho sobre lo que dijiste de que debo superar mi tristeza y avanzar para reconstruir mi vida. Creo que tienes razón, así que me marcharé pasado mañana a casa. Qué alivio para ti no tener que echarme, ¿verdad, _querido_ hermano? —le dijo Izzi con tono reprobatorio y mirada divertida. Cuando Levi abrió la boca para argumentar en su defensa, ella levantó un dedo y lo hizo callar con un gesto—. No inventes excusas, te oí decírselo a Eren.

—Tch, en primer lugar no tendrías que habérmelo oído decir. Espiar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación, Isabel. ¿No te lo enseñaron tus padres?

—La verdad es que no; ellos rara vez me prestaban atención. Además, te recuerdo que Farlan _sí_ tenía esa mala costumbre y casi nunca le decías nada; de hecho te parecía hasta divertido. Así que podría decirse que técnicamente la culpa por mi mal comportamiento es de ustedes.

—Tienes razón —admitió él con una débil sonrisa—. El muy bastardo era un maldito entrometido.

Ese pequeño recuerdo compartido los hizo sonreír a ambos. Aquel pedacito de pasado que les pertenecía y que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarles, porque era un lazo que los uniría de por vida.

—Gracias por estar siempre allí para mí —le dijo esta con sinceridad, tendiendo una mano en su dirección, la cual Levi sujetó un par de segundos antes de dejarla ir.

—Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu familia.

Isabel sonrió una vez más y posó una mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando su negro cabello antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la habitación con paso ligero, dejándolo solo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Levi siguió sentado allí; contemplando los cuadros de Eren y repasando toda aquella conversación en su cabeza.

Isabel y él no compartían ni una sola gota de sangre, y sin embargo los lazos que los unían eran tan profundos como si hubiesen nacido del mismo vientre. Ella era su hermana y lo sería siempre, no porque la vida lo hubiese impuesto de ese modo, sino porque el destino lo quiso así, como también que Farlan formara parte de ambos y se hubiera convertido en un hilo irrompible entre ellos; así como esta ahora tenía un nuevo lazo que la unía a un pequeño hermano que aún no conocía, y, en su caso, fue la llegada de Eren a su vida la que lo ató de forma voluntaria a su pasado, a unas raíces que creía olvidadas.

La vida, pensó Levi, era solo eso: lazos que unían, se estiraban y se enredaban algunas veces, mientras que otras se tensaban tanto que temías fuesen a romperse de manera irremediable. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasase, siempre estaban allí, junto a ti, recordándote que a pesar de todo jamás estabas solo; que simplemente necesitabas seguir su senda para llegar a quien te esperaba desde el otro lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que la lectura, tan larga esta vez, fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> De segundo, pido disculpas por esta semana de retraso, pero como avisé hace unos días, recién vengo regresando de vacaciones y el tiempo no me dio para corregir y revisar el capítulo y tenerlo a tiempo; además de que este contaba con una extensión considerable. Lo bueno, es que ya tengo escrito el capítulo veinte, que está relacionado directamente con este, por lo que sin falta lo tendrán para el domingo 18 de este mes.  
> Por lo demás, espero que la actualización fuese de su agrado. Este capítulo en particular fue un poco de complejo de escribir a nivel emocional y personal, por lo que soy muy consciente de que ha sido bastante pesado en algunos aspectos, un poco triste en realidad y lleno de cosas no demasiado bonitas, pero que sí son parte de un proceso importante para los protagonistas. Durante la siguiente actualización seguiremos teniendo a Isabel como personaje central de toda esta situación (ya en plan más relajado, descuiden) y prometo que después de eso habrá una temporada más divertida, ya que se viene la fiesta de Año Nuevo, el encuentro de Levi con Carla, una pequeña sorpresa de Eren para Levi y también Grisha, aunque no sé si él sea muy divertido, pero será interesante de leer. O por lo menos eso espero.  
> Como dato curioso, una pieza musical que desde el principio dio forma a este capítulo, sobre todo la parte final es Nuvole Bianche, de Ludovico Einaudi. Es realmente un tema muy hermoso que habla sobre lo que es perder a alguien que se ama a través de la muerte. Lo realmente difícil que es perder a alguien que se ama de esa forma tan definitiva e intentar superarlo.  
> Pasando a otro tema, para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias aviso que la actualización de la próxima semana será para Cantarella, en la parte de Inocencia (sí, al fin para todos quienes han tenido que esperar tanto); luego regresaremos a In Focus y, para acabar el mes, La Joya de la Corona. Igualmente, para aquellos que siguen Ese algo llamado Amor, comunico que lo estaré retomando el 17 de este mes, una vez salga de algunos pequeños compromisos que tengo y me han quitado algo de tiempo.  
> Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen, dejan comentarios, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, alertas o marcadores. Son siempre, siempre mi mayor incentivo para seguir intentándolo por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tessa


End file.
